The Gift
by Mercaba
Summary: After slaying angelic beings, Shinji receives a gift from the demonic realm for services rendered and it changes more than just a few peoples lives
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah I should be working on my DearS story but it's been so long that I have to rethink what I wanted to write for it. So instead I'll just let out some pent up emotions in one of these junk chapters. Really should be working on something better but oh well, when ya feel like shit its best not to ruin something.

X-X

Pointless Side Stories

Mini-Series of stand alone 1 of ??

Walking down the streets of the city he saved more than once, Shinji Ikari just didn't feel right. His skin was still irritable thanks to the jump into the volcano so save the girl he didn't know was a friend of foe. "She's just so…hard to understand," he mumbled to himself. "They all are," he corrected as his mind wandered to the other women in his life.

People were just strange to him, he tried to connect to them but was to afraid of being hurt. So he kept his distance and watched, waited, and hoped one day somebody would come to him and take the choice away from him. Loneliness haunted him his whole life, it was his constant companion and he hated it. "Asuka, Ayanami, Misato…all of them are just so…" What were they? Different? Strange? Did he love them, like them, hate them, or nothing?

Around him, people moved out of his path or stared at him with a hint of mirth. Why a boy his age was walking alone so early in the morning and mumbling to himself was the question they asked silently. One person however, was watching the boy with a smug grin. This boy had done many things, things thought impossible to the realms outside of human understanding. He had killed angels! The agents of the One God were slaughtered by this boy. It was time to reward him for services he didn't know he was rendering.

With the morning sun warming his skin, Shinji still felt a cold shiver tingle down his spine. Stopping in his tracks, he turned and surveyed the shopping arcade he had absently strolled into. Nobody seemed to be watching him, "Hello?" he called out weakly. An old man gave him a dismissing look then continued to read his paper as he walked to work. _Must be my imagination, _he thought.

Hands in his pockets, Shinji's pseudo-stalker nodded to himself. "Boy you're about to have a really good life." Anybody that stuck it to the True Enemy as this boy had was deserving of a little present. But how to give it to him without drawing to much undo attention was the tricky thing. "Well I just need to make my move now don't I?" the stalker said then faded out of sight.

There it was again, that prickly chill that came when he knew somebody was talking about him. Shinji had no illusions about himself, he knew he was a small timid boy, and the only reason he received any attention wasn't due to himself as a person but the fact he was a pilot. "My life sucks," he bemoaned.

"Don't be saying that, my boy," an energetic voice called out to Shinji's side. Stepping out of a used book shop was a man with billowing shoulder length blond hair. "What's got you so down so early in this fine morning?" Stepping out into the sun from under the awning, the man adjusted his finely made cream business suit. "Girl trouble?"

Taking a step away from the sudden intrusion, Shinji mumbled quietly and scratched his nose. He didn't think anybody had heard him, and now this foreigner was talking to him. Locking on to the man's pale blue eyes, Shinji felt unsure. "N-no just…well maybe a little." It was true to a point, Shinji was a man and did have longings. He just gave up on the concept long ago. No woman would love him let alone understand him. Living with two objects of carnal desire and working with no less than three more made for a very unfortunate reminder to him. Noticing the man walking closer to him, Shinji unconsciously took another step back.

His smile grew wider, "I knew it, you have the look of somebody that needs a little help in the old relationship department." Not that he was offering help, he was going to give the boy power. However Shinji used it, he didn't care, it was going to be fun to watch though. "Now don't be afraid, son. I won't hurt you." Far from it, in this universe the boy before him was doing fine work. Waving for the timid boy to come in closer, "lets talk for a bit. Name is Louis Cypher in case you were wondering."

That smile, something was just off, but Shinji couldn't turn away from the man. "Cypher-san, I don't want to intrude," he tried to leave but the man had already put a hand on his shoulder and was leading him into the book shop. "I don't really have any troubles, I just…" he couldn't finish. He did have trouble and lying about it wouldn't help.

"Just call me Louis, my boy, just call me Louis," the man said. Leading Shinji past books of forbidden and forgotten knowledge, the being taking the form of man already knew what he planned to give to the boy. While some men wanted power, others money, this boy was wanting something more basic. This boy wanted love. Well Lucifer wasn't a match maker so he'd just give the boy something more fun. "So the great slayer of angels isn't lonely. You just walk around alone on your Sunday's to blow off steam?"

A slight gasp managed to eep out of Shinji's throat. "You know who I am?" Was this a kidnapping? Why else would this man drag him into a secluded place and know who he was? Paranoia had slowly edged into Shinji's life ever since he foolishly admitted his status as a pilot to his classmates. "You're not going to do anything to me are you?"

Letting out a jolly laugh, Louis just shook his head. "You are a skittish one for being the slayer of the True Enemy's agents." Walking behind a glass show case, he pulled the back panel open and knelt down. Scholars, magicians, and philosophers would have killed for just one of the tombs within. Tracing a large black leather bound text with his finger, Louis could feel its power emanating out of it. Taking it into his hands, "No, Shinji, I know of your deeds like many others do. From second hand accounts and reports. I actually wanted to thank you for all your hard work."

His stolen breath was returned to him, and a bashful coloring of his cheeks replaced his earlier fear. "I'm sorry," Shinji apologized. "I just thought that, since you brought me in here and you know who I am…" Never one to think of positive things could randomly happen to him, Shinji had done what was natural to him and expected the worst. Watching as the strange foreigner stood, Shinji noticed the book for the first time. It had the look of age plastered all over it. Cracked leather binding with gold inlaid pages but what mystified Shinji the most was the symbols etched on the cover. It was an ouroboros, a snake eating its own tail, and it was perfectly crafted. "What is that?" he heard himself asking.

Tossing the boy the book, Louis couldn't hold back his delight. Humans could just feel the energies of the world around them, but didn't understand them. "It's my gift to you, Shinji. Use it as you will and have fun with it." Sure it could be dangerous to play with the fabric of this universe, but Lucifer was a demon so what was the harm. "You hold a tomb of magic spells and incantations. With its power I don't think you'll have lady troubles again." None who had ever used the Lexicon had ever been wanting for companionship.

Crafted by one of the first incubus, the Lexicon held within its bindings an infinite number of spells and alchemic creations. Whatever the reader's mind wanted the book would fashion a way to create it. The semi-sentient tomb sensed what the owner wanted and lead them to it. Now it was a gift to the slayer of angels.

Holding the book with outstretched hands, Shinji wanted to laugh. It was a joke! Magic didn't exist, but he'd not offend the man. What was a happy person could quickly change to an angry one if hospitality was denied. "Thank you, Louis-san. Um but I really need to get going now." The smell of the store was starting to overpower him, it reeked of things man shouldn't know. Back peddling out, book clutched to his chest, Shinji couldn't take his eyes off of this Louis person.

Having given such books out before, Louis fully expected Shinji's reaction. "Take care of that Shinji, and of yourself." Waving as the boy rounded the door and took off running, Louis finally let out a raucous chuckle. "When he finally uses that thing he'll never know what hit him." With no reason left to stay, Louis and the whole store faded away leaving the building as hit had been before he used it, an abandoned hair salon. Freeing himself of his human form, six gold wings ripped out of his back, the Morning Star had done his work for the day.

X-X

After wandering around town for several more hours, Shinji eventually grew tired of the physical activity and headed home. Still cradling his 'gift' from the strange man, Shinji felt ridiculous. A book on magic? How stupid did that man think Shinji was? Magic wasn't something that really existed, it was just something people blamed ignorance to scientific theory on. Yet here he was sneaking into his apartment with the book, hiding it like a porno magazine. Pushing the door open, book tucked in his armpit, he called out "Anybody home?"

A lazy return echoed from the living room, "That you Shinji?" It was Asuka and by the sounds of it she had been asleep. "Where have you been, idiot, I've been waiting for you to make lunch for the past twenty minutes." Menial labor was beneath the proud German, and that meant Shinji had to pick up the slack.

Kicking his shoes off, Shinji switched the arm he held the book with, shielding it from Asuka's eyes if she even bothered to look at him. "I'll make something in a minute. Any requests?" he asked knowing it would be something complex that would require a great deal of clean up. Sliding his door open, Shinji eyed the book again. The ouroboros almost appeared to shimmer. Hearing Asuka mumbling something, he sighed and chucked the book on his bed. _Why can't she be nicer to me, damn it! I do so much for her and still she treats me like shit. _And he really couldn't stay angry at her, he'd tried to be mad at her, but one look at her face. That beautiful flawless face and then he'd apologize for whatever he failed to do for her.

"You're not doing anything perverted are you Shinji?" Asuka yelled having not received acknowledgment of his new mission. Getting up from the laying position to sit, Asuka put her feet up on the coffee table. "I said that I want stroganoff ," she said once the bewildered boy walked back into view. As much as she hated to admit it, living with Shinji was pretty sweet. He cooked, cleaned, and whenever she did something stupid she just blamed him and everything worked out.

Keeping his frustrated sigh in check, Shinji swallowed hard and nodded. Exactly what he expected, she just had to ask for one of those complicated western dishes. "Anything else? Misato here to eat too?" He hadn't seen the buxom captain or heard her say anything yet, but when Misato drank she often slept for more than half the day.

Flipping through the channels, Asuka snorted. "Our oh-so-inebriated guardian was called into Nerv by that wack-job of a friend of hers." Ritsuko just gave Asuka the biggest case of inferiority. Not only was the good doctor attractive, but was so much more intelligent than she was that Asuka could never tell if she was being talked down to or not. "So you're just making it for us. And if you have the time some fresh orange juice would be good." He'd have time of course, and if he didn't she'd make him have time. "I can't stand that bottled junk."

If anything Asuka was making Shinji stronger just by her cooking requests. "I'll see if we have any good oranges left." He said in half hearted tones as he walked into the kitchen. Finding all the necessary ingredients, the frustrated boy started cooking. Having become a live in maid, Shinji's body acted on automatic pilot as his mind went over things again. While he wasn't quite the pervert Asuka made him out to be, Shinji did have a normal teenage libido and living with Misato and Asuka was slowly driving him made.

Would he have sex with them if they were willing? Hell yes he would, Misato was something of a crush but Asuka was different. His fantasy regarding the fiery red-head was more complex. He could see Misato in him in a relationship, if he were older or she younger, but Shinji wanted to knock Asuka down a peg. Always commanding him, always bugging him, and never a kind word so his dream was to make that domineering girl bend to his will.

"Like that will ever happen," he said softly as he stirred. He had more of a chance of getting Rei to tap dance than to get respect from Asuka. Ah Rei…another of the sad boys fantasies. So aloof and distant, how Shinji wanted to get to know her better, to make her smile. Plus she had a body that he easily could watch for a long time without getting bored. All of his dream women had killer bodies, and that made for nice mental fodder on the off time he snuck off to the bathroom to alleviate a little tension. "Just wish somebody would be there for me."

Asuka put another notch in Shinji's depression with a yell of, "Get the lead out you idiot! I'm hungry!" Her voice was a definite two on Shinji's scale of one to five of Asuka's anger level.

Banishing his budding fantasy about Asuka offering to help him cook while holding him from behind, Shinji put his full focus on his cooking. Twenty minutes later Asuka's requested dish was complete, five minutes after that the German tossed her plate in the sink telling Shinji to do them, and one minute after that Shinji started cleaning the dishes. After he finished what should have been Asuka's chores, he found her hooking up her game system. "What are you going to play?" he asked as he sat down.

"Hikari is coming over to play one of my fighting games, you are going to your room while she's here," Asuka rattled off as she plugged the cords into the TV's front access panel. Rolling the controllers over to the couch she gave Shinji an icy stare, "I don't want to hear a peep out of you ok?" She wouldn't give her friend the chance to be offended or ogled by her idiot flat mate. That's what she told herself, it sounded nicer than the real truth.

She didn't want Hikari to get any ideas about dating Shinji. Shinji was hers, and after she whipped him into shape would make one hell of a boyfriend.

Grunting bitterly, Shinji got back to his feet and headed into his exile. It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring and the class representative's demure voice to fill the apartment. Mingled laughter and curses were soon the standard song in the tiny apartment as the two friends shared company. All the while Shinji lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Maybe I need to start standing up for myself, then Asuka won't be able to push me around anymore."

After an hour of mind searing boredom, the boy finally grabbed the book he got from the odd man. "Better than doing nothing I guess," he sat up and set the book on his lap. Desperate as he might have been, Shinji had no belief that his salvation would be found in the dusty confines of the book. Idly flipping through the well preserved pages, images of erotica mixed with arcane symbols. Some of the glyphs were actually painful to look at. "Wonder why its in Japanese, I thought only the westerners believed this stuff," he mused as he started reading.

Finding no index, no page numbers, but a bevy of chapters, Shinji started to get genuinely intrigued by what he was reading. It was all bullshit, but it was well made bullshit. Some of the more graphic images were starting to cause a nasty tightening of his jeans as well. Details on making love slaves, transformations, elixirs of fertility/infertility, and even summoning ethereal beings were fully listed. Some were simple incantations, some had complex rituals using items Shinji had no idea what they were, and others were like a listing to make a cocktail.

"This is ridiculous," he said as he continued reading. "I can summon the goddess of love…yeah like that will happen." All that ritual needed was a bottle of saki and a television. A short gruff laugh trembled out of him, didn't Misato keep a bottle in the back of the fridge for extreme emergencies? "I can't believe I'm actually considering doing this." He was worse than he thought, hoping something so asinine would work.

"SHINJI!" a yell from the living room permeated the boy's room. "Get out here!" It was Asuka and for whatever reason she was demanding his presence.

Setting the book back down, he put a pencil to mark his page which was detailing how he could enter and alter people's dreams, he walked to the door, stopped, and then put the book under his pillow. He could never be too careful, sure the thing was garbage but if Asuka or Misato happened to see it he would never hear the end of it. "What you need?" he asked once he got to the living room. No reason to expect she called for anything other than to order him around.

Not to disappoint him, Asuka said simply, "Get Hikari and me some ice cream please." The 'please' was added for Hikari's sake, couldn't have the girl going around saying that Asuka was being abusive or cold hearted. "Misato bought some good stuff and hid it in the back of Pen-Pen's freezer."

"Thanks a lot Shinji-kun, I offered to get it but Asuka insisted," Hikari blushed as she trailed off. Why Asuka was so adamant about continuing the gaming session and forcing the boy to make them food wasn't as much of a mystery as Asuka tried to make it sound. Hikari saw the way Asuka looked at the boy, saw a fire in her eyes that was absent when she was approached by the other boys. _Either she likes him or likes having him under her thumb. _

Expecting worse, Shinji wasn't to upset at the request. "No problem, I was just reading anyway." Receiving a dismissing hand gesture from Asuka, Shinji knew his statement wasn't needed and he headed to the kitchen. Finding Pen-Pen eating the leftover food, he pet the creatures head playfully and earned a 'wark' in return. Dishing out two bowls of pilfered ice cream for the gamers, Shinji returned to the empty living room and felt a burst of panic hit him. _They're in my room! They're going to find that stupid book!_

He could hear it already 'Shinji the pervert', 'Ero Magician', and countless others. Setting the bowls down, he raced to his room and as he expected found Asuka sitting on his bed with the book on her lap studiously reading it. "Asuka what are you doing in my room!?" he yelled out making Hikari jump in surprise.

"Shinji-kun, we were just interested in…um…what you were reading is all," Hikari recounted as she backed away from the angry boy. It was the first time Hikari had seen any negative emotions show from the usually timid boy and it frightened her. "I told Asuka we should just ask you but she," Hikari gestured to the girl who was still reading.

With how focused Asuka was on the damnable thing, Shinji was already praying for a swift death. "Well Asuka, what do you have to say? Get it out or started or whatever you have planned," he surrendered to fate. Would she hit him first or just go for the insults?

Closing the Lexicon carefully, Asuka set it back down on Shinji's pillow and stood up. Turning from the calming Hikari to the boy, she just shrugged, "Nothing to say but I think your choice in reading is a little bland." Turning back to Hikari, "Lets go eat before the ice cream melts, and if you wanted books on medicine Shinji you can borrow some of mine." Asuka walked out of his room with Hikari in tow, when she read the pages of the book it hadn't been the same as what Shinji saw. Only the owner of the Lexicon and those they wanted to read it could see it, others would see a manual for creating medicinal cures.

Shinji, however, didn't know any of that so he simply stared at the now closed door mystified. "She's not going to kill me?" he was amazed! Grabbing the Lexicon, Shinji sat at his small desk and started reading where Asuka had been. "How to instill lustful thoughts…no way she could have read this and not killed me." Something was strange about this whole thing, but if that were true than maybe…just maybe. His heart starting thumping loudly between his ears, "Maybe it's real?"

Preposterous as it sounded, but maybe something was real about the book. Asuka had read from it and didn't freak out, maybe she skimmed it or didn't read it at all. "Maybe she just looked for a hidden magazine in it or something…" Flipping through the pages again, finding the earmarked love goddess summoning ritual, "Saki and a television?" But with Asuka and Hikari in the living room it wasn't possible to prove how stupid he was by making a big mess in the living room.

Opening Shinji's door, Asuka walked back in and set several books down next to him. "Here if you find that book of your so interesting you'll like these. Got them for some of my college classes back in Germany. They're in Japanese," when Shinji gave her an odd look she added, "It was to help me learn the language stupid." Spinning around, her hair flying out majestically Asuka didn't react to Shinji's slight moan of appreciation. "I'm going to walk Hikari home since its getting late. And since Misato isn't here, I'm taking cloths with me. I'll go to school tomorrow with her, but don't think that means you don't have to make my lunch tomorrow."

With out another word, Asuka left the prone boy mystified by the change in temperament. One moment she's demanding him to cook and ridiculing him, the next she's lending him books. "I'll never figure her out." Going back to his studies, Shinji couldn't rid himself of the shameful sensation of embarrassment. It was now or never to prove how gullible he was. Misato was at Nerv, he heard the door shut meaning Asuka was gone, and he had all he needed.

"Let's go be fucking idiotic," he gathered the book and headed to the kitchen. Right where he saw it last, was Misato's emergence 'Devil Saki' its brown bottle was adorned with tiny red demons drinking from small cups and smiling. Not wanting even Pen-Pen to see him in his moment of pure geekiness, Shinji herded the bird into the sty that passed for Misato's room and returned to the living room. "Ok," book in one hand bottle of booze in the other he read aloud, "All I do is put the bottle under the TV, shut all the window shades, say the incantation, and then she is supposed to appear."

What would happen after the summon was complete, Shinji hadn't the foggiest idea. The book didn't say what the Goddess of Love was or what she would do, it just had the instructions on summoning.

Drawing what few shades the apartment had, he set the bottle under the AV ports and took several steps away from the machine. "I feel so stupid right now," he repeated himself as he thumbed down to the incantation. "Be the spirits of wind, water, and earth I, Ikari Shinji, enter into a pact with she who is of mixed blood, the maker of hearts, and the owner of affection. Come unto me and answer my bidding one of the white and the black, I summon thee Urd!" Shouting out the last word in dramatic flourish, Shinji stood stock still in the silent apartment.

Nothing happened. Nothing answered his call save Pen-Pen warking behind Misato's door trying to get out. "I knew it, she must have seen it and that's why she left." Asuka must not have wanted to make a scene in front of her friend. Tossing the Lexicon back on the couch, Shinji's head sunk, "I knew it wouldn't work. But at least it was fun to try." Having had such an odd time doing the ritual, Shinji did find himself having fun with it. While he doubted he'd pretend to be a magician again it had done well to waste a boring evening. "And at least nobody saw me do that."

"Oh I saw what you did, hun," a voice from the television cooed through the black screen. A brilliant blue light erupted from the television filling the darkened room with its power. At the source of the light a chocolate brown leg emerged from the television, followed by a perfect calf and the start of a black silk Chinese dress, shapely hips and a petite waist, next was the exposed navel from a large cut down the middle of the dress. Shinji paled as he watched figure pull herself through the screen. His breath left him as the woman's scantly clad bust bounced playfully as the woman exited, and when he saw her face he almost fainted. It was perfect in every sense of the word, petit bud like lips, glowing purplish blue eyes, long flowing platinum hair, and two purple tattoos on her forehead.

"Oh my Kami-sama," Shinji moaned as he stood stock still watching the woman that came from the television stand up. She was about Misato's height and a very comparable build but just reeked of sexuality and beauty. "It worked?"

Fluffing her hair and fixing her messed up demoness robes, Urd advanced on her new partner. "Had you called a long time ago it would have been Megami-sama, but I left that line of work after what the True Enemy did to my sister and her husband." Urd could never forgive her father after the horrible treatment of Keiichi and Belldandy. The instant he punished the pair Urd had sided with her mother Hild and the owner of Hell Lucifer. "Now let me get a look at you," she chirped as she took Shinji's hands in hers.

"M-Miss…who are you?" Shinji asked while marveling in how soft her hands were. He could feel himself becoming flush just looking at this woman. How she stood and walked made those orbs of flesh jiggle, her hips swayed hypnotically, and he found himself at her mercy. "You're not angry for what I did are you?" but to die at such hands wouldn't be such a bad thing all things in his life considered.

Hiding her mouth behind her hand, Urd tittered. "Kill you? No, you and me are going to be good friends." Usually the owners of the Lexicon were naked when she was summoned, and they were a lot more foul than this boy. Mentally licking her lips, Urd was very happy with the situation. _He's almost the same as Keiichi was, and he's the slayer of Angels too! Get a few spells in him to make him more manly and I think this job will go over fine. _

Leading the stunned boy to the couch, Urd helped him sit. "I am, well was, the goddess of love. But that's in the past, I'm the demoness of love now, and the name is Urd." She handed Shinji a business card but it just fell to the ground. "Not used to women talking to you, well that'll change the more you use the Lexicon." Why he was given the book, Urd didn't know, but leaving the front lines of the ethereal war to corrupt innocent angel killers and have years of great sex wasn't something to pass up. "Am I correct in assuming my summoning was the first thing you did with the book?"

Shinji nodded, still to captivated to really speak to the vision before him. He could feel himself pressed painfully against his jeans. "Y-yes." She was still holding his hand so gingerly, and her voice was filled with energy. _Oh my god…she's a demon and she's just so attractive! But don't demons steal your soul or something…but if it means I can…with her just once before I die…_Being a virgin, Shinji really didn't know what or how sex felt, but he knew he wanted to have it at least once before he died. And with how the angel attacks were going and the hell his life was death did seem rather nice.

Just how she liked them, timid and playable, just like Keiichi was. Well Urd didn't have to step aside this time for her sister, no this time it was all for her. "Well I'll just have to show you how to use it now won't I…the book I mean," she giggled as she watched her new partner cover his throbbing manhood to hide his excitement. "We'll get to that soon enough too, that is if you want to. Seeing how you have the Lexicon I think you're going to be getting good use out of it."

And so was she, but that was a different matter. "Well let's get to basics!" Urd grabbed Shinji's shoulder and pulled him into a light hug before grabbing the Lexicon and opening it to simple things she thought were the best starters. Shinji was all to eager to listen to her teaching.

X-X

Yeah I got the basic idea from 'Anime Adventures' but I liked the idea of having an official story for it. Something I can control and write when I don't wanna waste my precious writing days being sick. This chapter was light on the skin, but as you no doubt expect that will change in later installments.

I put it in this 'story' since all of the things here are just fluff and smut so why make a new story when I can just write it here. I'll keep writing chapters for this 'mini-story' for however long I can think of new stupid things to throw at the cast.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer

Standard disclaimer

Yeah more of this silly waste of time, time that should be used on Understanding. Grumbles, I do intend to work on that story, but I'm feel sucky today and just want to waste time.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter 2 of ??

Sitting on the couch for over an hour as Urd discussed how and what the Lexicon was, and it left Shinji's heart racing. A honest to Go…Devil magic book! He could use it to do so many things, get things he dreamed of, and maybe just maybe have a happy ending. But something was troubling him, and that something was gnawing at his mind and wouldn't stop. "Um Urd-san can I ask you a question," Shinji timidly asked.

"And this spell will make loveshades appear and screw your enemies into a coma…oh yes what did you need?" Urd had to shift gears mid-sentence as her new apprentice spoke. Reading and remembering all these lovely naughty spells, some of which were created with her in mind, was tripping Urd's trigger. And that was making her more than a little anxious to break in her student. "Need a break?"

Fumbling his hands in his lap, partially to cover his slowly shrinking erection but mostly due to nerves, he couldn't keep his eyes on the book anymore. "Isn't this bad? I mean a lot of these spells…seem like they're taking advantage of the target." Making a love slave, transformations into sex kittens, body modification, and legions others all sounded fantastic until Shinji equated the human rights element. Not being a bad kid, Shinji had a real problem with the idea of forcing something on anybody. "Isn't doing this bad?"

Here eyes' going wide in shock for a moment, Urd was quick to recover from her surprise. _He really IS like Keiichi! I think I'm going to really really like this job now. _Having passed on the last man she loved to allow her sister a chance at happiness, Urd still had the ghost of Keiichi in her heart. A timid, caring, and special sort of human that put others before himself and this boy was just like that! Urd's legs quivered with anticipation, not today but soon. She'd not take his virginity under any situation. No that would be too easy; she had to get him to use the book. Corruption and willingness instilled, then Urd would break a few headboards of his. Just like she tried and failed with Keiichi.

Her emblem flashing, Urd coughed demurely as she shut the book. "An interesting question my dear apprentice," Urd turned to face him using her finger to his chin to make him look at her. Losing herself in his eyes, so like Keiichi's, Urd had to remind herself that he was an innocent human and not like the demons she was used to dealing with. "Let me ask you this, what is good and bad?"

His breath stolen by her bewitching complexion again, Shinji remained silent for a full minute before trying to talk. "I'm not to sure, but I think doing good makes people happy and doing bad hurts them." He knew it was a very simplistic look at the complexity of actions that lead people's actions, but he wasn't a poet or philosopher. "I don't want to hurt people even if they do hurt me."

Sliding her hand from his chin to his cheek, Urd's smile slipped from lust to joy. It was so human to have thoughts like that. Hearing the slayer of angel's talk of good and bad really stuck a cord. "Exactly, Shinji, good things make people happy." Giving the cheek a light playful slap, she flipped through the Lexicon again, "Now let me ask you this. What about these spells makes you think they would hurt anybody?"

He had to think about that, while it felt wrong to him, Urd's question was more to the point than what he had thought. "Doesn't taking away somebody's choice hurt them? Forcing them into something they don't like or want?" There was a word for unwanted sexual activity and it was rape, and that word hung like a poisonous cloud over his head.

Almost as if she was reading his mind, Urd came to the same conclusion about Shinji's reluctance. The idea she might actually already be falling for him grew exponentially in her mind. Over the ages she had been summoned many times by the Lexicon's magic, and each time she'd been ravished by the man that summoned her almost instantly. While it did make her feel bad, it was part of the job and she got some fun out of it. Those scum suckers however didn't get to keep their love goddess around, Urd left instantly with there soul in tow. This time however…things were going to be different.

Flipping to the page she wanted, Urd pointed to the page and nodded. "Look at this spell, Shin-chan, and tell me what harm could come from it?" She'd start easy and work up. Humans were much like she was, very much like a computer program that had set definitions that could be changed. Sure somebody might not love this boy at first, but change the emotion flag from hate to love and then the touchy subject of desire was changed. Being a demon had many perks that being a Goddess didn't. Urd really liked to tell lies and bend the truth.

Reading the page aloud Shinji swallowed his build up saliva, "Instill lustful dreams." He was captivated by the image that adorned the page. It was that of a woman sleeping peacefully in bed with her dream above her head being very steamy. He'd had a few wet dreams in his life already, and as much as he hated to admit it, they were often the best night sleep he could get. "I don't know…maybe the dream I tried to put in her mind wasn't what she really wanted to see?"

The Cheshire grin on Urd's face was luckily missed by Shinji. "That isn't possible. Look how about we have a small test then? You can perform this spell tonight on the lovely woman of your choice, and if she's annoyed or upset by it then we can move to less drastic spells." Half remembering the spell, Urd was planting a ticking time bomb of lust and the likely first of many women her partner in crime would claim.

While he did want to use the book, to get to know the pleasures of the flesh, Shinji was still dubious. "Well with Asuka going to Hikari's for the night only Misato…" Could he do it? Give Misato a wet dream? Well he did want her to be happy, and if her dreaming like this could do it then why not try? "And if she is upset or angry about it we stop this type of spell?"

Knowing that once he got a taste of it he'd never doubt again, Urd chuckled. "Sure thing Shin-chan. Now it's getting late so we better get prepared. The spell itself is a simple incantation, but I want to get you ready and already asleep before your target is." Snapping the book shut, Urd took Shinji by the hand and stood up. "Now where is our room?"

"O-Our room? You mean you're going to s-stay here from now on?" Shinji nearly panicked. No force on earth would make it so Urd went unnoticed by his flat-mates. The moment they saw the sex bomb, they'd assume he spent all the money he was paid on a call girl and kill him. "But they'll see you! They'll kill me!"

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk," Urd clicked and waved her finger at him admonishingly. "You think to lightly of the Demoness of Love." In a puff of smoke, Urd appeared to vanish before the boy. "I'm beyond what you can typically think of, so do please give me some credit." Urd stepped out from behind Shinji's head and onto his shoulder, being a mere three inches tall. "Size change and form splitting are menial tasks. Now to our room."

Mind boggled at having a tiny Urd holding onto a strand of his hair, Shinji headed to his now unisex room. "It's a little small, but it worked well for me. You can have the bed if you want and I'll take the floor." Taking mini-Urd in his hand, he set her on his desk and sat on edge of the mattress. "I'm sure you're used to better."

Laughing loudly, Urd vanished again only to return to her full size sitting on Shinji's lap. It was time for a little test in his durability. "Sleep on the floor? No, you'll be sleeping with me. And in a few days we can work on changing this room to be more to my liking. That is if you still want to make use of all the book has to offer." Squirming as she wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck, Urd felt the pressure forming under her well shaped derriere. Wiggling her shapely behind fiercely, she ground playfully into his crotch with only one goal in mind. _He does have a nice size to him already, one less spell to perform. Anyway it's not really the size that matters if you know how to use it._

As has happened shamefully before, Shinji felt himself getting dangerously close to dirtying his pants with his pent up drive. "U-Urd-san could you please…" he whimpered as he felt her hot breath steaming into his ear. "Uh-h-h, I'm…please –uh-h-h s-stop." To his great dismay the second after Urd's tongue traced along his inner earlobe, he climaxed and dirtied himself. The hot fluid ran down his leg and he hung his head in shame. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Tittering like the chiming of dozens of tiny bells, Urd hugged Shinji's head. He looked so close to tears, Urd couldn't continue play cruelly with him. "Don't be Shin-chan. I was actually testing your duration and you'd be surprised how much better you did than most males." She had been exuding a pheromone and doing her damn hardest to get Shinji to do exactly what he did, and while most men are out within seconds, Shinji lasted two full minutes. Keiichi had lasted a full five on his Bachelors party, but he had been so drunk Urd didn't know if he was even paying attention. "Now…wax on…wax off," Urd gyrated her hands and the stain on Shinji's pants and the warm feeling of shame vanished.

"Wha- how?" He asked stupefied as he'd magically been cleaned of the embarrassment. Then catching sight of the mildly annoyed look on her face, Shinji remembered that Urd wasn't human and wasn't limited to his overwhelming limitations. Cleaning his pants and legs was likely as easy as breathing to her. "Thank you…and I'm still sorry."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Urd pressed the boy back until he was lying down on the bed. "Hun, you don't have to be sorry for what comes naturally. I made that little mess so it was only right I should have been the one to clean it up." Kissing his forehead lightly she said, "Now on to business." Pulling back from the boy, his adoring eyes were really making it hard for her to keep her vow of not robbing him of his chastity. "I'll be able to communicate with you in a limited fashion. Once you enter her dream know that I'm watching and going to help as best I can."

As hard as it was for him to do, Shinji grabbed Urd's arm and kept her from pulling to far away. "I have your word that if this goes bad, we won't try anything like it anymore?" He'd never forgive himself for abusing Misato, the kind woman that took him in. But if he gave her pleasure, made her happy, he'd do it. Still feeling Urd's phantom lips against his skin, he had to add, "And you won't leave?"

Great sex, no responsibilities, a replacement for her lost love, and the chance to reward the slayer of angels? Urd would have to be drug kicking and screaming back to the ethereal wars. Shaking her had slowly, "I won't leave you unless you want. Now I think I heard the door so unless you want this Misato woman so see you with me over you, say the incantation and close your eyes."

Hurriedly reading from the book as Urd prompted, Shinji felt the effects of the spell within moments and his eyes fell shut. "I hope this works," he murmured as sleep stole over him. With his guardian demoness watching him, Shinji had hope.

X-X

When he opened his eyes, the first thing Shinji noticed was his location. The gunmetal gray drab halls of Nerv encroached upon him, but nothing else. No people, sounds, or movement of any kind greeted him as he entered. "Are you sure the spell worked?" he said aloud hoping Urd heard him.

Not being physically present in the dream, or even a mental manifestation, Urd spoke directly in thought form to Shinji brain. _I'm positive Shin-chan, I'm watching both of you right now and she's clearly dreaming. _And Misato was a lot older and more attractive than she expected. Urd had to give Shinji more credit, he had fine taste in women. _Just keep looking for her and you'll eventually get to her. _

A free floating ball of consciousness, Shinji drifted the unblemished corridors with their depressing low output florescent bulbs searching. "I don't know Urd-san, I think I'm stuck someplace else. Why would Misato dream of an empty Nerv?" He pondered as he flew. Then the sound reached him, it wasn't a cry or a sob but a mingled screech/scream of pure bitterness. Knowing the voice instantly, Shinji flew as quickly as his mental self could. When he found the source, he'd have gasped if his formless body had the capability.

Wandering down the halls, clad in her black dress and red flight jacket, Misato pressed heavily against the wall with tears cascading down her face. "Hello! Anybody! PLEASE!" She bellowed as she stumbled and fell to her knees. She had failed! Her plan to stop the angels had failed, but they killed everybody but her! They had her watch them as they slaughtered countless friends and colleagues. Hoping they missed somebody, Misato continued her trek down the halls calling out blindly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please somebody answer! Don't leave me alone."

"Misato I'm here!" Shinji croaked his heart pained to see his guardian in such a sorrowful state. Flying up to her, he was surprised when he flew through her as if she didn't exit. "Urd what's happening! I can't touch her and she can't hear me!" His earlier revulsion to the idea of invading her dream evaporated.

Doing her best to view the dream through Shinji's mind, Urd knew she forgot something about dream visions. _Ok Shinji this is important. Right now you're just an astral body. You have no form or body, but since you know it's a dream you can affect it. _It was a major reason why Urd suggested the nocturnal intrusion to coax Shinji into using the books powers. _Will yourself to have a body and you'll have one._

Focusing all his mental energy on the task, Shinji could sense his body forming around him. Trying out the vocal cords, "M-Misato-san, I'm here." Having flown through her, Shinji's call came over her shoulder. His only want was for her to be happy, to not cry any longer. He wanted to end this nightmare and for her to have the best dream possible.

Spinning around on her feet, Misato dropped to a defensive stance and wildly sought for the owner of the voice. "S-Shinji! You're alive! I thought I saw them…that they killed you first!" Rushing up to the boy, Misato threw her arms around the only other person left and held him tightly. Peppering his face with kisses, "I was so afraid! I thought I was going to be alone forever!"

Rubbing her back as best he could through the bone crushing hug, Shinji finally noticed something that left him baffled. He couldn't feel a thing. He tried to will sensation into existence, but nothing came. It was like watching a movie, all sight and sound but no smell or touch. "It's ok, Misato-san. I'm here, and everything is going to be ok from now on." Taking Urd's words to heart, he again used his knowledge of the fact he was in a dream to wish for the best dream Misato could ever have. A virtual paradise in her mind where she got what she wanted. While he called out mentally to Urd, _Why can't I feel anything?_

Being a book of almost absolute lust, the Lexicon's definition of good was more guided to the extreme of sexual bliss and not emotional satisfaction. Being in a spell that the book provided altered Shinji's noble intentions and warped them slightly to fit a more tasteful dream. So while Shinji attempted to get Urd to respond, the semi-sentient collection of pages tweaked the lovely Misato's dream-self to something more fitting.

Watching the events unfold, Urd clued Shinji in on what was going on around him. _Even your will has limitations away from the body. You're just a thought form .You have no real body there, just the sum of your will. You'll not feel a thing, but you can make her feel whatever you want by thinking hard enough about it. _Urd laughed aloud at that, now she remembered why she picked this as her bait. While he wouldn't feel anything, he'd not feel guilt over it either. He wouldn't feel bad about touching her if he couldn't really feel it. And the real purpose of the spell was to instill lust in the dreamers mind, by given them the most satisfying sexual dream imaginable, which just happened to actually impact the dreamer, and planting the seed of actual want in there mind. Urd finished with, _Just do what she asks for and continually think of her pleasure and joy and you'll be fine._

Unaware of what was about to happen, Shinji nodded and tried to do as Urd asked. _I hate seeing her sad like this, I want her happy. Happy…happy…happy. _Opening his eyes he noticed he couldn't see Misato anymore. Looking down he would have stumbled back had he not already been pressed against the wall. "Misato-san, what are you doing?"

Having his shirt already unbuttoned, Misato was already unzipping Shinji's slacks. "Why I'm going to make love to you my dear Shin-chan." Her tone was matter of face as if talking about the weather. "I've loved you since the day you moved in, but due to our ages I couldn't do anything. Now that we're the only people left…" She trailed off as she freed his manhood from the fabric confines of his boxes. Sliding both underwear and slacks to the ground, Misato took hold of Shinji's manhood and gave it two soft strokes. "We're alone now…alone forever. Just you and me."

_What the hell is going on here! I just wanted her to have a pleasant dream! I didn't ask for this! _Shinji screamed out to Urd but didn't fight off Misato's advances either. "M-Misato are you sure you really…that you…" he stammered as he watched Misato brush her hair to the side with her hand and her head descend quickly towards his standing manhood. "M-M-Misato! What…Why?"

Swirling her tongue around the head, Misato freed her mouth of the obstruction with a tiny pop. "I'm trying to make you feel good, Shin-chan." Her hand snaked from his thigh to the base of his manhood and started to gently fondle him. "From the moment you moved in with me you've taken care of me, and now its my turn." Sliding her left hand to his balls she massaged them as she positioned herself before his twitching member. "I'll not stop until you give me something nice." And again slide, to her, his burning manhood back into her salivating mouth.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god! This isn't what I expected would happen! This isn't right! URD!_ Shinji panicked and tried to free his currently busy member from its confines. "You don't really have to do that Misato-san, I'm just happy to know you care." But as he watched her head bob, heard that maddeningly familiar smack every time she pulled her luscious lips back, he wanted to know what it really felt like. _Urd what do I do!_

More than content to watch her student quiver and shake, Urd waited before speaking to him. As the timer in her mind clicked five minutes, Urd thought Misato had earned a reward. That and watching the purple haired woman almost inhale Shinji's manhood made her more than a little wanting herself. _She's waiting for you to climax, Shinji. This is foreplay and after you give her a fitting prize for her efforts it'll be time to move on to the next state._

Thanks to the will of Shinji wanting her to be happy and the perverted faux-mind of the Lexicon, Misato was more thrilled with her current task. Covering his member with her saliva, she pulled him out of her mouth but kept her hands on it, stroking it vigorously. "Don't make me wait any longer Shin-chan, I want it bad!" Her chocolate orbs bore a huskily at her lover. His member tasted wonderful to her palette. Which was funny, she never really like performing fellatio before. "Give it to me Shin-chan!!" she moaned as she slammed his manhood back into her mouth. Using his thighs as a hold she hammered back and forth, almost touching the back of her throat.

_But I can't feel anything Urd, how do…how do I make it happen?_ Shinji frantically quizzed his mentor. While he wanted nothing more than to give Misato what she wanted, he didn't know how. Usually it didn't take him long to build that familiar gust in his loins, especially when thinking about this particular scene. Unconsciously, his hands gripped the sides of Misato's head and facilitated her efforts. "Uh-Uh…I'm almost there," he said lamely hoping to please Misato. _And with 'it' in her mouth…I heard it tastes awful. _

Hoping Shinji was just nervous and not actually slow in the head, Urd was growing tired of Misato's attempts to put Shinji's unit into her stomach. _I keep telling you its all what you will it to be! If you want to climax will it! If you want her to enjoy the taste will it! _Seriously, was it that hard for humans to comprehend the physics of astral manifestations of spiritual emanations?

_Ok I can do this! _The confused boy thought to himself as he ran his fingers gingerly through his guardian's hair. How he wished he could actually feel the texture of it, undoubtedly it was smooth and soft like he imagined it to be. "Misato!" he yelled like he remembered in the porno Touji had lent him and willed his body to respond in kind.

As he released in her mouth, his essence coursed hot and fast down Misato's throat. Coating her inner lining it with its gelatinized qualities, she sucked on the tip hard to squeeze out as much as possible. Never had she liked the rancid taste of men's emission, but again this different. "Shin-chan…it was delicious." First time for everything. Her eyes firmly lost in his, she blindly grabbed for what she expected to be a deflated member. When she finally touched it with her fingers which were dripping with her juices, she found it hadn't lost any of its size. "Oh my Shin-chan you really must be excited."

While it would have been a lie to say he wasn't fully enraptured by what he was seeing, Shinji was more frustrated than anything. Seeing it happen to him but not feeling even the tiniest of ghost sensations was maddening. "Y-yes I am Misa-chan…more than you know." Not that he'd tell her either.

"Misa-chan", Misato parroted as she pulled Shinji away from the wall, "I like it when you say that." Using her free hand she ran her finger across her lips to capture a stray strand of fluid and licked it off playfully. Twirling around and putting her right arm against the wall, "Does your Misa-chan get a special present for her duty?" her left hand gripped her lace panty's and pulled them down. "A big hard present?"

His already taxed brain was close to shutting down as he was given an unfettered glimpse of Misato's flower. _URD! I can't…can't do this! She'll hate me! _But what was that fluid dripping down her legs, it looked almost like honey. "Misa-chan are you really sure?" He had to stall, wait for Urd to say he could leave the dream. But as much as he wanted to leave his fingers brushed against a perfect peach shaped bottom.

Attention more on the woman bucking and rolling on the ground, Urd wasn't sure what Shinji was talking about anymore. "Kids a natural at this wishing pleasure on others stuff," she said aloud so he wouldn't hear. Focusing more on the dream, she saw the scene come into focus, and saw Misato's holiest of holy places right in her face. _At this point Shinji, if you don't do it she'll be so frustrated and upset that you'll have ruined her night. _As she watched Misato shake her ass, hoping to entice a certain boy to act, Urd prayed she never had a dream like this. "It's going to make her his slave!"

"I want it now! Give me your rock hard…" Misato screamed as a trickle of drool made its way down her chin. "I need you inside me Shin-chan! Now or I'll go mad!" Her delicate petals felt his warmth brush up against them, and in a decisive strike pushed back with both arms and buried him all the way down to the root. "OH KAMI-SAMA," she moaned wildly as Shinji's drive to make her happy and the Lexicon's powers flowed through her.

All he could do was watch and brace himself as Misato rocked from the wall and back. "M-Misato," he cooed and again wished he could feel as his hormones took over. Her jacket and dress hid most of her gorgeous body, but Shinji had a few memories to play in his mind to picture her curves. "F-fantastic," he said again hoping it was what she wanted to hear.

"Harder Shin-chan…fuck your Misa-chan harder!" she pleaded as she continued to slam back hard. Deeper and deeper into her womb with every brutal rotation, she was sure she'd break on the next but never did. "So…good Shin-chan…exactly what I needed," her tongue lolled to the side and her eyes rolled up showing nothing but the whites.

His hands trailed from the thighs to her waist and did as she requested. "If I hurt you just tell me to stop," he cautioned. He couldn't tell how hard he was going, but he prayed it wasn't to hard, and that it was what she wanted. "Let me know…when you're ready to stop."

Stop? What was stop? Misato's dream mind had shut down. Letting out an ear splitting scream she climaxed and collapsed against the wall. "Guh…guh…" she attempted to speak but her body and mind were mush. Using what was left of her strength to push, she unbalanced her partner. In one moment they both fell back, and she was again penetrated deeply as she sat on his lap.

Taking this as just another phase, Shinji didn't know that Misato had already flushed once. "Misato-san, am I don't it right?" he questioned as his hands found there way to the breasts he had fantasized about so much. Pumping as best as he could, his dream body doing what was needed perfectly, he heard yet another hair rising moan.

With no real knowledge, Shinji continued to hold his cherished guardian and wish for her joy. _Urd how long does this usually ask? _He eventually pondered as Misato had stopped making her delicious moans after the fifth screech. "Misa-chan?"

_You better stop Shinji, or you'll never get a moments peace. _Urd informed him. Having watched Misato orgasm some seven times, the human's body the picture of supreme contentness, Urd hoped Misato didn't fall into a pleasure coma. _Most sexual acts last from five to twenty minutes, then the male climaxes and a break ensues. However you've been plowing that lovely woman for some three hours without stopping. _

"THREE HOURS!" Shinji yelled in his dream. "It doesn't feel like more than half an hour has passed!" But he stopped paying attention to anything than the view of Misato's body swaying against his. "If that's true I'll never wake up for school tomorrow!"

_Dream time passes differently than real. Its only been an hour since both of you fell asleep. _Leaving the sweaty and overly moist Misato alone, Urd rejoined her other self in watching Shinji. _Give that woman a final gift and will yourself back to your body. _ Urd thumbed to the page on the modified lustful dream spell she had Shinji cast. "Even if you don't want to do this in the real world Shinji, once you implant your dream seed in her she'll want nothing else."

The Lexicon and Urd weren't really evil, just misunderstood. And Urd wanted this boy, her new partner, to be happy and if that meant making the women he cared for be his willing concubines then so be it.

X-X

"Well somebody sure looks like they're in a good mood today," Ritsuko groaned after she sipped her coffee. Long nights alone in front of her computer, the baleful light of the monitor and Gendo's occasional botheration her only companions left the imitation blond in a surely state. "Something you want to share with Maya and me?" she waved her cup at the timid girl as she ran the early morning tests.

Body floating on a cloud of confusion, Misato was so beyond what people call confused. "I had about the best night sleep I've ever had in my life and it scares the living shit out of me." It had been years since she had to clean her undergarments after going to sleep, but when she had woke up she had been drenched. Thankfully Shinji had left for school hours before.

"Something you want to share with us, Katsuragi-san? I've been having terrible nights sleep lately," Maya admitted. Like almost all Nerv employees, the woman feared failing and causing the apocalypse. "I keep having bad nightmares."

Patting Maya's shoulder, Ritsuko looked over the tech's head to her clearly bewildered friend. "Yeah Misato, don't keep it a secret. Unless you're doing drugs I doubt its anything that is that bad." Though she'd considered some drugs to help her get by her daily grind. Gendo's total failure as a lover was making the woman consider other options. A few date rape drugs might make Gendo's fumbling pleasing, or if the rumors were right she'd ask Maya out for a date.

Blushing daintily, memories of this occurring in her early years, Misato was almost to bashful to admit it. "Well if you promise not to say anything…I had a wet dream last night." And what a dream it had been, she didn't know where it came from or why, but it frazzled her mind. _I can't think about Shinji-kun like that! I don't know why I had that stupid dream but…maybe it'd build his confide…NO! _

Her head spinning to the Shigiru and Aoba, Maya didn't want Misato's admission to be heard by the men. "Was it about Ryouji-san? You two seem close." Always good for a little girl talk, Maya spun in her chair and leaned in to keep the need for volume at its lowest. "Was it something really good?"

"It has to be Kaji!" Ritsuko said plainly. "Misato's never gotten over that chauvinistic piglet." Having her own painful memories of Kaji, Ritsuko thought that maybe she was cursed to only know minute-men. "But do go on Misato, this should be good for a laugh."

Grinding her foot against the metal panels of the command bridge, Misato was reluctant to continue. "Again, I'll only tell if you promise not to say anything," she held her hand palm down before the two women. Once they put theirs on hers, she nodded. "It wasn't Kaji. It was Shinji." After the two women gasped and Ritsuko actually giggled, Misato continued. "And I'm not talking some run of the mill simple fuck dream, I was honestly brain dead from it! Woke up so covered in myself that I'm sure if Asuka had been home she'd have heard me!"

Sharing a look with Maya, Ritsuko let out a series of gut buster laughs. "Sure Misato, tell me another one." Walking past the frowning woman, Ritsuko stopped and turned back. "When you're serious about telling us, let me know. Until then," she snickered loudly, "keep this little secret about Shinji to yourself ok?"

Watching the events unfold before her, Mini-Urd took down names and faces for future reference. "That blond would do good for a dream or two. Pent up if you ask me," Urd did like blonds, even fake ones. "Things are going to get interesting fast."

Wandering around Nerv, looking for other easy targets for Shinji to practice his skills on, and the potential fun for herself, Urd felt something she'd not known. She felt Lilith's presence far below her. The mother of all demons, her grandmother, lost for eons as the minions of the True Enemy had locked her away was here! "I'm going to get promoted!"

X-X

Author notes

What did you expect from a dumb funny lil-hentai fic? I can never let things be to simplistic so I'm throwing in some Shin-Megami aspects to spice things up. Hope this made ya laugh a little and well got maybe a thought in your head of the impure variety. Either way, later and I'm likely to continue writing this stupid side-story to keep me from being bored and sick at the same time.

Alcohol sucks, but I keep drinking it anyway…sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

So I was thinking, should I make this its own story instead of putting it in this little collection? Yeah it's a joke story and all and fits in with the general theme of what I'm doing here, but just asking if you guys would rather it be separate as it has nothing to do with 'what we'.

Anyway.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter 3 or ??

After finding the impaled physical manifestation of her grandmother, Lilith, in the bowels of Nerv, Urd took her recognizance more seriously. "Lot of things here are just so bizarre and perfect for ruining the True Enemy's plans." Mini-Urd's face lit up in a fantastic grin. Things just kept getting better and better. "Dummy plug?" she read aloud as she ventured deeper into terminal dogma. Becoming smaller, Urd saw the odd blond from earlier in the day and a new girl and chose to watch.

"Rei you need to concentrate or this will never be over," Ritsuko groaned as she restarted the memory unload. Glad to be out of Misato's way for awhile, still going on about her damn dream, Ritsuko sated her sadistic tendencies. "Seriously, I think you LIKE having me watch you float naked in that damn tube."

Only mildly annoyed at having her life controlled by the whims and wishes of Nerv, Ayanami Rei was about to have her world changed. "It is not my intent to cause you undo aggravation, only my mind is baffled at why captain Katsuragi inquired if I had ever been sexual engaged with Pilot Ikari." While Rei found the boy interesting, she would never betray the commander's wishes. And he had been firm that she should never involve herself with other people.

Snapping the pencil she was holding, Ritsuko scoffed. "Dear Kami-sama! What is that damn woman's problem? She gets one damn fuck dream and now she's totally concerned about that squeamish boy's dick." Ritsuko didn't like or dislike the commander's son, he was a capable pilot and not hard on the eyes, but why Misato was so infatuated was beyond her. "Just forget what she said Rei and focus on the test or we'll be here all day."

Watching the banter between the two, Urd scanned the new found girl. "Oh this is just perfect!" Moving deeper into the room, hiding from Ritsuko's sight, Urd made her way towards Rei's tube. _They tried to clone Lilith and instead made something they haven't the slightest clue on! _But Urd knew, Urd knew all to well what the first children of Lilith were. "Looks like my new partner's first official lover won't be that Misato after all."

Closing her eyes and focusing on the test, Rei did the best she could to get the notion of coupling with the only boy to interact with her out of her mind. Soon the chorus of voices from the tube filled her ears and her consciousness slipped away to join them. But something was different this time, she could clearly see as if she was free of the tube. "This is strange, Dr Akagi something is different?" Rei said but her voice only echoed in the blackness.

"That's because it is different," Urd replied as she materialized in the girl's mind. Changing into a nice tight black leather top that hugged her chest and stopped right after it supported her pair, leaving her taught stomach exposed, and a matching pair of shorts that covered her rear and nothing else, Urd sashayed over to the clone. "You've lead a boring life little girl."

At seeing the shapely stranger, Rei dropped into a defensive stance, her body swiveled putting on leg out with matching hand. "Who are you, what have you done to me?" Trained to resist all forms of physical pain and torture, Rei prepared herself for a fight to the death. "Release me at once or I will be forced to…"

Using her magic, Urd controlled the winds to hold Rei's appendages in place. "No need to get so bent out of shape. I'm here to free you, not hurt you." Peering into the girl's mind, Urd saw the roadmap of conditioning that was in place. "They really did a number on you, but nothing I can't fix."

Her body heating up, Rei felt flush and strange. "What are you doing to me? Desist this action at once!" But it felt almost good, it was strange and new, and Rei was almost didn't want it to stop. "If you release me now, Nerv will only punish you slightly." More heat built up in her stomach and spread out to her arms and legs.

"You my dear succubus, are being freed of the chains that bind you, so it is me releasing you," Urd quipped. Scanning through Rei's mind, Urd freed up the bits and pieces of code that were foreign and misplaced. Truly the humans that made this girl had some high hopes, but the demonic construction couldn't be contained. Holding her hand out, Urd appeared to beholding a model of DNA. "This is what you are."

As her eyes opened, Rei saw the world differently, purely, and openly for the first time since she was created. "That is…my genetic pattern?" So many things assaulted her mind, wants, wishes, dreams. So much had been denied to her that she wanted now, and this woman gave it to her. No longer did she even consider what the commander would think of it. "How is that related to what you did to me?"

Holding out her other hand, Urd showed Rei another double helix. "Yours had been altered to be like this, see the missing markers?" Urd nodded to several missing genomes that had purposefully been removed to keep Rei docile and subservient. "I put them back in, and gave you back your demonic heritage little succubus."

"Succubus? Why do you call me that?" Rei asked and walked closer to Urd having been released. She had heard the term before, often by the boys in her class talking of things they wished they could have. A female demon that provided sexual acts on sleeping men. Sex…that was something about that word really did sound very nice. Sex with Shinji? Wasn't that what Misato asked her? Yes sex with him would be very nice. "I am a pilot, a human, is that not correct?"

Gliding behind Rei's body, Urd's hands quickly moved to Rei's tiny pick nipple and her shiny blue tuft of hair between her legs, "Oh no little one, you're much more." Urd had worked with succubus's before, trained a few, and they were odd little demons. A cruel and sad demon, summoned for sex and after used cast aside, never to know true affection. But from what memories Urd could gleam, this girl had a special place in her heart for a boy…her boy.

Hugging Rei from behind, her fingers deftly working the newly awaked succubus into a fervid pitch, "You're going to be the young Ikari's woman. You'd like that wouldn't you." Urd sniffed the air about the girl that quivered in her arms. "To have him inside you, being his slave, being his lover. Don't lie to me, tell me the truth." Oh yes, Urd liked playing with this type of demon.

Having exactly what she needed done to her, Rei's mind was breaking free of the fog it had perpetually been in. "Yes, that is what I want. What I've yearned for since he began treating me like a person and not a tool." Her longing had been buried so far down, so deep in her subconscious and held by the drugs and genetic manipulation that Rei hadn't known she had it. But now, with Urd's help, she was learning of it and her true self.

At first glance, Urd's actions had scared Rei, such pleasure and sensation not being known, but as her demonic heritage began to revive, that changed. Succubus need release, need to be used or they go mad, a flaw in there design, but thanks to Urd's careful and diligent work, Rei's mind was clear. "When can I go to him…when can I be his? And what do I call you mistress?" Rei whimpered as her body felt bliss.

"Soon, very soon. But he's not ready yet, though I think you might be able to change that," Urd disengaged from her young protégée. "You can call me Urd if you want. And sorry I had to be so…abrupt with my actions. Had I left you awakened and unsatisfied you might have let anybody take you." Shaking her hand, Urd flung the collected juices off. "In the future, if you get the urge. Call to me or go to him. You'll lose your mind to the desire you feel and you'd let anybody take you and that's bad form."

Her human half totally agreed with Urd. "Yes, I do not believe I would welcome just anybody doing what you did to me. And I thank you for that." Rei smiled warmly at her new found friend. So much to time to make up for, and she was more than ready to get started. "What happens next? How do I get back?"

"Well as I'm only in your mind, you just have to open your eyes," Urd replied. But it wasn't time for that yet. Changing the formless black void into something more suitable, the demoness of love stood at the front of what looked like Rei's classroom. "But before you go rushing off into the world, I think its best if I teach you how to use your powers."

Taking her normal seat, Rei wasn't looking out the window now that's for sure. "Teach me Urd-sensei," the young succubus chuckled. Opening the book that materialized before her, Rei studied and learned of her self and abilities. All the while Ritsuko continued the data feed to the other clones, unknowingly sparking consciousness in all of them and soon Rei's classroom was full to the brim with eager to learn new Rei's. At the arrival of the first, Rei and Urd were shocked, but surprise turned to joy as the newly awakened clones proved just as committed as the first.

"Well class is dismissed then," Urd adjusted her glasses and put her crop down. "You girls will be fun to have around." Truly this man Gendo was something to be afraid of, Urd thought. He created more than a dozen copies of this girl with whatever plans he had in mind, but now they were free and her partner was about to get some very loyal servants.

The room full of Rei's stood, bowed to there teacher and blinked out of the imagined space. Urd would free them from their confines soon enough and they'd meet up at the apartment to begin there new lives.

X-X

Sitting under their favorite tree, the three stooges contently gabbed as they ate there lunches. "Ah man, I really don't want to go back to class," Touji moaned after popping a spring role in his mouth. "I mean if we had gym or something that would be nice, especially if the girls were swimming too."

In between typing on his laptop, Kensuke would eat his bread. "I know what you mean, its paradise to just sit back and watch them up there." Pushing his slipping glasses back up his nose, "I have some good photos from last time. Shin-man got a few of Ayanami and Soryu for you if you want." The geek loved tormenting Shinji over the female pilots. While lovely to look at, general consensus among Touji and Kensuke were the First and Second child were too much hassle.

Eyes red from lack of sleep, Shinji fought to keep his stomach from growling to much. "If Asuka saw me with pictures she'd kill me, and you know it." Watching his friends eat was slow torture, his mouth salivating profusely. "Anyway I'm still not interested in those pictures of the other girls either."

"You keep saying that, but one day you'll awaken to the want for the fairer sex," Touji chuckled. Tossing back the rest of his canned tea he asked, "So why aren't you eating again?" It didn't take much to notice the hunger in Shinji's eyes and complexion. "Big red pissed at you or something?"

Uploading today's images to his web blog, Kensuke powered off his machine. "Yeah she didn't even walk with you to school today like usually. Trouble in paradise?" When Shinji first started walking with Asuka it had lead to debate about dating, now they knew the truth. It was Asuka keeping Shinji in check. "Though how you can have trouble when you live with a babe like Misato is unheard of."

Shaking his head morosely Shinji confessed, "I forgot to make her lunch. I had trouble sleeping, and when I woke I only made my lunch." Truthfully he ran out of the apartment as soon as he heard Misato moving about. Memories of the dream he put in her mind put his poor head in a tailspin so he rushed out. "And since she spent the night at Hikari's she said it was my responsibility to get her food."

"So bitch took your fucking lunch," Touji smashed his left over containers in his hand. "Man that bitch really is just using you isn't she." How Shinji put up with that abuse, Touji wished he could understand. "Why don't you just tell her no or something? I could see you being nice if you wanted in her pants or something but she's got nothing you can't find in better places." A dreamy quasi-lustful glaze fell over his eyes, "Like Misato-san."

Putting his things in his backpack, Kensuke stood up, "Seriously Touji, no way Shin-man could get Misato. Hell a woman that fine, none of us really have a chance." The reality of life was hard to accept, but Kensuke had no false hopes. "Though if you could get some pictures of her coming out of the shower or something Shin-man we'd be in your debt forever."

Picking up his own books and papers, Shinji's smile was paper thin. "Yeah, you have a point Kensuke." Though hadn't he technically slept with Misato last night? Sure it was a dream and he didn't feel a thing, it at least looked real. Urd's plan worked, and the drive and want to use the Lexicon grew in Shinji's mind. "Let's get going to class." How he burned to know what it really felt like, not just see and hear. Maybe not with Misato herself, but with somebody who would care for him. _And Urd was right, if it makes them happy its not really bad right? _

"Buzz kill," Touji spat as he tossed his garbage away. "Anyway I have to visit my sister today so I won't be able to hang out with you guys after school." Mari always looked so lonely and bored at the hospital, and Touji couldn't stand the idea of his little sister being that way. "But if you guys want to come with me, Mari loves visitors."

That name, it filled Shinji with such remorse and pain. "S-sorry but I have some chores to do myself at home so…" Running off before Touji could reply, Shinji bumped into the class representative as he rounded the corner to get into the classroom. Helping the poor girl off the ground, he marveled at how soft her skin was, "Sorry about that Hokari-san."

Dusting and fixing her skirt, Hikari bashfully avoided looking Shinji in the eye. "It's no problem Ikari-kun. I'm fine." Taking a step back, Hikari fumbled with her hands, "Sorry about Asuka too. I don't know why she couldn't buy food instead of taking yours." The German had gone on and on the night before about how perverted Shinji was after they left the apartment and it wouldn't leave the timid girls mind. "I have some leftovers if you want."

Mini-Urd watched and cheered on her partner as she hunted the girls in his class for more practice material. Tittering as he shyly ate with that brunette, Urd could see possibilities everywhere.

X-X

"Why can't I get this out of my damn mind!?" Misato screamed in frustration as she pounded into her terminal. All day long her mind kept going back to that dream, reliving it moment by moment in her head. Not a woman typically left wanting, she could get a man if she wanted one, she'd not been this flabbergasted by a mere dream before. "I mean it can't possibly be anyway close to real but…seriously…"

"Captain are you alright?" Makoto asked finally getting enough courage to talk to the woman he semi-stalked at work. He never did anything to bad, just followed her around like a lost puppy and on the very rare occasion sniff her underwear when she used the showers on base. Sad yes but not horribly perverse. "You seem rather agitated today."

Spinning quickly towards the man, Misato's gaze hit him like a strong breeze, "I'm fine!" Who would take her seriously if they knew that she was seriously considering asking her fourteen year old ward if he wanted to have a little tryst? "Just need some coffee is all." Her cup was full, she wasn't tired in the slightest, but she needed an excuse. "How are those calibration tests going?"

Sweating lightly as he avoided looking at the shapely hips before him, Makoto swallowed hard. "Still getting some odd readings, but nothing I think we need to be concerned about. Those red patterns aren't showing up anymore, Magi are withholding judgment on what they think they were." To him it seemed like a load of bullshit, just a flux in the machines, but the great Ritsuko Akagi swore up and down that it wasn't possible. _Smug hag thinks those damn computers are perfect just because 'mommy' made them. _

"Did you need me for anything else then?" Misato asked waving her hand dismissingly. She wanted to get to the root of her fixation on Shinji and having Makoto hump her with his eyes wasn't helping. _It's a pain to be so damn beautiful at times._ Mentally laughing at her own stupidity, "I really have things to do."

Body making periodic spasms, the geeky man really was licking Misato with his eyes. "Oh, no nothing besides the tests. Are you sure you're alright though? Can I get you anything?" Buttering up the boss was always a nice tactic, especially when he wanted to get some special permissions from her. "something to eat perhaps?"

_Shinji's sp…GAAAAAAAAAH!_ Her confused mind rattled off instantly despite her best efforts to keep it in check. "No, Makoto, no. Just get back to work ok?" Shooing him off with her hand again, she rolled her eyes and suppressed the gag. Being one of the few women at Nerv, Misato was getting sick of all the come-on lines and none to subtle hints the men dropped. _And this whole Shinji business is making it worse…mmm just thinking about that delicious FUCKING STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!_

Scrubbing at her hair in frustration, Misato got out of her chair and sped out of the command deck only to come face to face with another annoyance. "Afternoon Rei, heard from Ritsuko that your tests are done for the day so why are you still here?" Gendo's personally little spy was on the prowl. An unsubstantiated rumor, but it was odd how the girl would always be around the commander. Hell the old bastard even ate meals with her, and not his own son! "The commander isn't here right now if you needed him."

While her sisters were in the process of being liberated and acquiring cloths using money stolen from Gendo's private funds, Rei had her own plans. "I do not require the commander for anything. I simply have a few questions for you, if you are willing to impart said knowledge." Acting as her old self, Rei wasn't ready to change her personality much, it suited her tastes and put people mentally unstable.

"Make it quick Rei, I think I'm going to go home early today. Not feeling good and think a little se…sleep would help." Misato caught herself before accidentally saying 'sex' but the quirk in Rei's eyes wasn't the clearest sign she succeeded.

Clearing her throat, Rei glanced around to insure nobody was eavesdropping. Personal matters were best conducted in private, lest somebody gain a potential weapon. "Earlier today you asked me if I had engaged in sexual activities with pilot Ikari." A delicious idea that she had every intention of acting on soon, but that would have to wait. Her human half cried out of love while her demonic half called out for a good hard dicking. Thankfully she could get both from the same place, though she'd have to share with her fellow sisters.

Her cheeks burning a light crimson, Misato's embarrassment increased tenfold. "Rei about that…I was just confused and concerned is all. I know Shinji and you are at that age when you might experiment, and since he's the only boy I see you talk to…" A lie, but a convincing one. Misato just wanted to know if they did so she could ask how good he was. "I have no right to ask about personal matters like that so just forget it ok?"

"No, I will not forget it," mentally Rei's expression was that of playfulness. Misato's body language was giving her away, and the pheromones coming off of her reeked of longing. With her budding powers at her disposal, Rei could easily tell now why Misato asked. "I was hoping to engage in such activities with him, and wanted to ask if you knew his preferences."

A-10 connection failed…attempting to reconnect main line…failed

Attempting to connect secondary mental pathways…failed.

Reboot system in process.

Misato's brain shut down at the blatant question. "R-Rei?" Misato tried to think of something to say, some threat or question her motives but just couldn't. Her jaw went slack and her eyes wide as Rei calmly waited for an answer.

"Does her enjoy fellatio, is he a big or small breast man, is he adverse to fingering both on himself and others?" Rei rattled off different types of foreplay as if she was reciting a cookie recipe, knowing each term was playing out in Misato's head with her as the star. Urd had told Rei not to believe she was going to be Shinji's only lover, that thanks to the power given to him for services against the True Enemy that he'd have many. "When it comes to actual intercourse does he like to be on top or the bottom?"

"I uh…both…all…I don't know!" Misato yelled as she backed away from Rei. Treating the girl as if she were a deadly viper, Misato eyed her carefully and walked around her with a wide birth. "Uh-Rei you shouldn't…be…um…bye." Turning on her heels, Misato bolted down the maddening familiar corridor towards her car leaving the succubus with her first taste of vengeance and victory.

X-X

"Are you reading again?" Asuka asked as she pushed Shinji's door open. He hadn't spoken to her the whole walk home, but for the life of her the German couldn't tell why. Could he still be angry about lunch? It was his own damn fault anyway! "My books or that decrepit one you got before?"

Rolling to his side, facing away from her, Shinji grunted. Urd had told him the best way to get Asuka to leave him alone was to ignore her, and that's what he was doing. The mini-Goddess told him she had business to take care of and that she'd have a surprise or two for him when she got back, and her absence was making it hard for Shinji to keep his courage up. Flipping through the Lexicon, basking in all its ecchi glory, Shinji always was hiding his erection from the likely unsupportive Asuka.

Plopping down on his bed, the feisty girl wasn't going to be denied. "Look I'm sorry about lunch alright. But I told you to make my lunch and you didn't. If I didn't punish you for it you'd never learn." Couldn't that idiot see it? She was doing this for him, not for herself. "Look at me Shinji, come on don't be such a baby."

Eyes closed, the boy counted in his head hoping to calm his nerves. He was ready to break down already, it was her voice that did it. That halting almost mournful tone she took, it melted right though his defenses and struck his core like a bullet. _She's just using me! She doesn't really feel bad…But what if she does and I spurn her…_He'd not lie to himself about Asuka, something about her was just magic to him, much the way Rei and Misato were.

Grabbing his shoulder and pulling it back, Asuka pressed until Shinji was lying on his back staring her right in the eye. "Look, I didn't know you didn't have money on you ok? To make it up to you I'll even cook today. Deal?" He couldn't ignore her, he had to like her! All the other boys were putty in her hands

At least she told herself

And well she sort of though Shinji was cute enough, just to damn much a pansy. "Deal?" she asked again hoping to get the object of her secret affections to talk. Batting her eyes and pouting her lips she added just enough more edge to come off as reluctant but not sleazy.

Letting out his breath, Shinji admitted defeat. He couldn't last under such a brutal mental assault. "Deal, and sorry about ignoring you. Just have a lot on my mind." Touji's sister replacing the maddening urge to use more of the spells in the Lexicon. What terrible damage did he do to that girl with is inexperience. Crippled her for life! And what had he done to make amends? Nothing. "Just trying to get the courage up to go see Mari, Touji's sister."

Getting off the bed, it sprang back up jostling the would-be reader, Asuka nodded. She'd heard about the accident from Hikari before, but never thought Shinji actually felt sorry for it. "Be a man, grow a pair, and go see her and apologize you weasel." His concern for others was one of his damnable redeeming qualities that got to Asuka. "Anyway I'm going to go start cooking so shouldn't be to long ok?"

Rolling back to his side, "Sure just leave the dishes in the sink and I'll clean them after we eat." He could do that much for her, she was trying so he had to as well. Hearing his door shut he opened the Lexicon to where he shut it. _What would be a fitting thing for Asuka…vitality…youth…buximizor? What the hell is that one? Anyway I don't know if I could really do this with a girl…it still seems wrong._

As much as he wanted to, the poor lad just couldn't think past the right and wrong of the books uses. Sure Urd had been right about Misato and her dream, but would such a thing in reality be just as good? Anyway it didn't help him with Mari… "Wait a minute! I could maybe find something in here for her!"

Flipping through the pages, hunting for some perverse spell that could be tweaked into helping Touji's sister, Shinji found several potions that seemed they might do the trick. "Ok this one is for relieving pain,"

Used to give virgins a great first time

Flipping through more pages, "This one says it gives the drinking animalistic energy…maybe something or Asuka since she so tired in the mornings." Just about ready to give up he saw another that might work perfectly, "Transform body into oh I can't make out the last word, but it doesn't matter! I can turn her back into her old self and the injury will be gone!"

"Shinji!" Asuka yelled from the kitchen, "We're out of tea so I'm going to run to the corner store and get some more. Come watch the pot for me!" She was already putting her shoes on so it didn't matter if he wanted to or not. And thankfully the gullible boy forgot to put his wallet away and Asuka helped herself to his cash to pay for the lacking beverages.

Forcing his tired body to the kitchen, book in hand, Shinji turned to the elixir of animal energy and read the instructions. "Hm…doesn't look like I need much for it and Urd-san did say I should practice using it so…" Gathering the simple ingredients together, he distilled the elixir in a kettle next to Asuka's meager attempt at cooking. Boiled potatoes and carrots didn't make for a super meal. "Says it takes twenty minutes for it to finish…I'll tell her I got the recipe of the internet."

Dropping down on the couch and turning the television on, Shinji soon found himself asleep as the droning box prattled on. As he slept he had the oddest dream he'd ever had. He saw a suit of armor, gold plated with impossibly intricate carvings, descend from the clouds and fall to earth. When the suit hit the ground it splintered and shattered in a huge dust cloud, and before he woke up he saw a slim and long arm, a woman's arm, reach out of the crater.

He'd been woken by a scream, Asuka's scream. Rushing to the kitchen he saw the girl lying on the ground with a cup of his newly created elixir spilled on the ground by her. "Oh Kami-sama Asuka what happened?" but she didn't answer, she just grabbed him as she slept and held him close as her body changed and shifted in accordance to the potion. The sleep was chemically induced to prevent her from feeling the pain of the body transmutation, and when she woke she'd feel like ten-million yen.

"She's going to kill me…yes she's going to wake up and kill me," Shinji said with the solemn conviction of a man facing the gallows. How could Asuka not kill him after what he did…gave her the cutest set of red lined cat ears, a magnificent long bushy tail, he could see some of her teeth elongate into shape canines, and last but not least her nails were longer and razor sharp. "I turned her into a fucking cat girl!" and while that did magnificent things to her sexual appeal it had done unknown things to her mind, and Shinji feared what that might be.

Mewing in his lap as she started to come to, Asuka opened her eyes and saw Shinji hovering above her. "S-Shinji?" she asked gingerly as her body pulsated with new vigor. "Shinji," she said again to herself with a newfound appreciation and started purring. Lighting fast she pushed up and showed Shinji something he hadn't noticed about her transformation. Licking his face she demonstrated her sandpaper like tongue and tremendous increase in physical strength as she hugged him so hard he passed out.

X-X

Notes

Cat people are made of win…plan and simple. Did I mention this is just going to be one big comedy story with lots of fan service, sex, and oddness? A more adult version of What We so to speak. Well anyway hope ya liked this one with its more lime feel rather then lemon. And again I ask, think I would be better off making this into its own story rather than keeping it apart of this collection?

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

Well I decided to make this its own story instead of tacking it onto the ass end of the lemons for 'What We Make of It' so that's something to be either happy/horrified about. This is my second stab at this chapter as it was deleted in a botched attempt to save to my portable hard drive. That's the second damn time that happened…oh well.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 4

It was that dream again, almost the continuation of it Shinji thought vaguely. From the settling dust immerged a woman of such exquisite beauty that it actually brought a tear to Shinji's eye just to see her. The intricate armor she had worn was shattered and raining down from her body as rain before the storm, leaving the woman clad only in a white tunic much akin to a Greek robe. Her platinum blond hair trailed down to her mid-back with a tiny blue bow in the middle. Eyes of creamy jade, the left had a beauty mark just above the ridge of her cheek. While Shinji tried to remain a gentleman even in his dream, he was drawn her tiny pink lips and down further to a modest B-cup bust that had the perfect poise and elasticity.

"Who are you?" he asked the ethereal vision before him but he wasn't sure she heard as she made no response. Fighting the loosing battle against his hormones Shinji's eyes proceeded down the porcelain skinned body but once he saw her belly button an intense heat overcame him and a weight pressed firmly against his chest. He had woken up.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the poor boy found he couldn't sit up, the weight he had dreamt of was real and took the shape of a collection ridges under his blanket. "Urd what did I tell you about your tests being to hard for the morning," he bemoaned. _Maybe I should stop reading the Lexicon before bed, giving me odd dreams._ First the dream of Asuka as a cat girl and then the armored woman. "Asuka as a cat girl…she'd kill be before I could apologize." Nudging the lump under the blanket, the pressure was arms around his waist, he hoped to get Urd to wake.

"So warm-nya," was the sleep muddled replay to the prodding, that and a tightening of the hold.

"Oh fuck," Shinji eeped out as quietly as he could. The size was far to small to be Urd, unless she was playing with him excessively cruel. And that voice, how it wafted into his ears akin to church bells and played with his heart strings. "A-Asuka?" he asked as he pulled the blanket back. _What the hell! It wasn't a dream? Then why aren't I dead?_

Her warmth induced catnap broken with the introduction of cold air, Asuka started to rouse. "Morning Shinji-nya," she nuzzled contently into his side giving him a quick sniff. "Sleep good-nya?" she pulled in closer. For some reason she felt great! Whatever Shinji made her to drink really did the trick and really calmed her down. _Maybe I'm being a little forward but…I just really feel like being nice to him today._ That and the Lexicon's little parting gift was to leave the redhead in heat.

Mystified and awed by the sight before him, Shinji summed up all his willpower to keep his body from reacting to it. "I-I slept good…you?" It was to surreal, Asuka having changed and actually being nice to him. While he found her far into the attractive realm before, now she was a glowing spire of lust to him. Her eyes were still that raging blue, but now slit like a cats, and her eyes flickered and twitched like a real cats. "You're not mad at me are you?" Maybe it was all a trick and she was going to kill him while he was awake so he'd truly be pained by it.

Freeing the hand pinned under Shinji's body, it was going numb, Asuka giggled. "Why would I be angry with you? That drink you made really hit the spot, and as for this…after I knocked you out and put you here it was just so warm that I kinda fell asleep-nya." The oddest thing really, just once that heat hit her all she wanted to do was sleep. Propping herself up she hovered over Shinji's face. "That was really nice of you, so I felt like finally repaying the favor-nya."

Pushing himself deeper into the mattress, Shinji continued to wait for Asuka's divine wrath. "I wasn't sure if you'd be angry at…at the change and all." But it really was an improvement. Sure it had a fanboy appeal to it, but Shinji didn't care. "So was there…anything else?" Like my death at your razor sharp claws or strangle me with your tail? He almost said but kept it down, unlike his slowly rising problem. Then he felt her tail trailing up and down his leg, soft and silky hair rubbing against his bare flesh.

The embodiment of the Cheshire cat, Asuka lowered herself closer and closer to her cornered pray. Cats do so love to toy with there food, but this food also had a built in use as a scratching post, and Asuka really felt like a good scratching. "Oh I feel…wonder…ful." with each syllable she lowered herself further and further. Mere centimeters away from his face she smiled genuinely at him. _He really is much better than I gave him credit for._

"I-I-I'm glad you think so Asuka, I really do," Shinji stuttered and closed his eyes. Whatever was going to happen, Shinji relented to the fates. She could kill him or kiss him and he wouldn't care. Pinned down with a hand on either side of his head and with her looming over him, it wasn't like he could escape. "A-Asuka?" he asked while keeping his eyes closed.

Answering him with the only way she could, and what she felt she needed, Asuka captured the unsuspecting lips with her own. With his surprise came a sudden opening of his mouth that she capitalized on quickly by darting her lithe tongue into his and attempting to replicate the dance routine with it. Gently easing her arms, she fully pressed against the boy and murmured contently while she started purring.

_I'm kissing Asuka! Oh my God this feels so…so…great!_ Shinji's thoughts were obliterated against the vitality of Asuka's sandpaper tongue against his. While he attempted to mimic her actions and movements he was to slow and clumsy, not that She minded. His hands acted on their own as he wrapped them around Asuka's back and held her as if she were the most fragile glass.

The pair would have continued the light petting session had the door not opened and a thoroughly confused and frustrated Misato walked in. "Shinji if you don't get up you'll be late for sc…WHAT THE FUCK!" While her words sounded noble, her thoughts were far from it. Her hopes had been to catching him changing so she could gauge how closely her dream mirrored reality. "ASUKA GET OFF HIM!" Expecting the German to be throttling the boy, Misato pulled Asuka away only see the tiny strand of spittle connect them for a moment before breaking.

"M-Misato it's um…not what it looks like?" Shinji stammered as Misato gazed on horrified. His brain fumbled with trying to come up with a lie, but it was to hazy with lust and wanting to continue the kiss. Her lips tasted like honey, and he wanted a second helping. "Asuka was…was…"

Getting off the bed and standing, Asuka preened her hair unconsciously, and scoffed at Misato. "I was making up for being a bitch to him for so long, and you had to come in and interrupt. But I guess school comes first-nya." Walking to his door, Asuka stopped and turned back to her personally scratching toy, "And Shinji you are an excellent kisser-nya." Her tail sashayed playfully behind her as she left the room to the bathroom.

When she saw her appearance she went through several stages. First was denial, that ended with a fierce and painful tug on her ears and tail. Next was anger, mostly…fully on Shinji on but that stopped when she remembered she had drank it without asking about it first. Then finally when her ears twitched and her tail curled around her leg came acceptance. "Damn I am one sexy woman!"

Back in the pit of perpetual depression that was Shinji's room, Misato just stood there with her jaw open and eyes wide white saucers. "Shinji…and Asuka…Asuka with cat ears…tail…Kissing!" Was that jealousy in her voice? No of course it wasn't, why would Misato be jealous of that fucking whore getting some hot Shinji action…action he apparently did very well. _Repeat after me…I do not want to fuck him so hard that I can see back in time! GAH!_

"About Asuka, Misato, I um…its cosplay to hide her neural receptors?" he tried saying but it fell on deaf ears. He could have told the troubled captain that Asuka had been replaced with a life like robot and he'd have gotten the same reaction. "Misato are you ok?" Her hands went to his shoulders and held him still, was she angry with him for kissing Asuka? Why would she be, its not like they were doing anything bad…yet.

Leaning in closer, just as Asuka had done, Misato fought the internal battle for her wards virginity. The lines were temporarily even, but the memories of the dream and subtle manipulations of the Lexicon were changing that. "Shinji…" she drawled out as she inched closer. He really was easy on the eyes, and all she'd have to do would be to sit him down and let him prove to her that the dream was all in her head…one maybe two days max in his room alone… "Get ready for school," she said and let go while her libido called her a wussy.

X-X

Walking into the apartment, surprise wasn't a suitable enough word for Urd's reaction. Baffled, astonished, and outright proud were closer as she looked over Rei's work on her dwelling. Not only was the place spotless, it had more furnishings, smell, and atmosphere that had been absent when Urd had dropped her off the previous night. What Urd had expected was a more cleanly place, not a total reformation of it. "Color me impressed kid."

Setting the last of the garbage bags in the small pile she had, Rei smiled thinly at her teacher. "Urd-san, how was your trip to hell?" Such oddities were quickly accepted by the newly ordained succubus. With the powers she had, it was easy enough to believe. "I was going to check on my sisters before I went to school. Did you need me for anything?" Her mask of emotionlessness was cracking and showing her true anxiety and desire to finally find Shinji.

"How are your twenty-three sisters liking their newfound freedom?" Urd quipped as she walked around the glistening room. All it took was the fact that men typically frowned upon living in squalor to get Rei to act. _Girl must really care for my pupil, makes it all the easier. _"As for Hell, mother was more than happy to hear about her mother's prison. I'm tasked with freeing her." Surely the True Enemy made a mistake with this dimension, to many of the pieces he had used against the forces of chaos could be crushed here.

Putting a subtle perfume on, one of demonic make to entice and enrapture, Rei prepared to leave. "They are angry that I am the one to go to school today. They all wish to be the one to become vassals first, but recognize the panic of being exposed would cause." The Rei's weren't stupid, they knew that there origin would be a touchy subject, but had no doubt Shinji would accept them. The rest of the world however…not so much. So to be on the careful side they'd only have one out at a time.

Though she had more reliable options to scan Rei, Urd didn't need them to tell that Rei was going to need a talking to. Sitting on the new bed, Urd patted the spot to her right, "Have a sit kid, we have to talk about some things before you go. I can teleport you to school if we go over to long." Only until Rei discovered her own transport medium, then the girl would be free to go as she pleased.

Reluctant but not resistant, Rei sat by her teacher and flinched lightly when Urd's arm wrapped supportively around her neck. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but you can't be to forward. My pupil is still new to this and if you're to forward you'll scare him off." A very endearing trait for a male, one she'd only saw before in Keiichi. "And you'll have to tell this to your sisters as well. One day I'm sure he'd not mind a…twenty-five way," the sweat drop that Urd surpassed was massive but she hid it well. "But for now keep things on the down-low ok?"

Through her mask Rei slipped out a chuckle at Urd's comment. "I do not believe a human could survive such an ordeal." But the truth was, all of her sisters did want him, as she did. Sharing would have to occur eventually. "We will wait, and when the time comes I'll make piece with it."

"So what will your sisters be doing while you're off wooing my protégé?" Urd quipped as she rubbed Rei's tense shoulders. They were all excessively capable intelligence agents with skills far beyond normal teenagers, trained by this Gendo person that Urd disliked already, to be trained assassins if needed. "Can't have them all running around now can we?"

Moving tentatively at first, and when not meeting resistance, Rei freed herself from Urd's grip and gathered her school case. "They will be watching and feeling through my eyes as you have taught us to." Being initially clones of each other, it made the pact easier to perform. "Some have chosen to destroying the Seele organization by laundering their funds into a private account." While they were originally all the same, the Rei's had already begun changing into unique and separate identities. Using some of there demonic powers they were altering their bodies slightly at there own whims, but never changing the original template. Shinji liked their blue hair and red eyes so why change that?

Turning on the television, Urd prepared the teleport for her compatriot, "Sounds like a lovely and treacherous act for a one time puppet to perform." Grabbing Rei's hand to lead her through the screen, "And remember don't drag my pupil off to some closet and introducing him to a world of pleasures just yet."

Her trained ears detected it, and her naiveté coaxed the words out of her mouth before sense could stop her. "How you say his name, refer to him, you are falling in love with him aren't you?" Rei's question had no ill intent, she was already aware that Misato was developing a yearning. "Is that why you don't want me to become his vassal yet? So you can be his first?"

Urd's hand stopped midway to the set, the words ringing like death bells in her head. "I…uh no that's not it. Just don't want you to hurt yourself by going to fast." A cleaver and almost believable lie, but turning her minds eye in on itself, Urd had to face the bitter trough, she was seeing him as more than just a pupil and an eventual source of very pleasurable sex. "Just worried about you is all Rei. You're human soul wants love and affection while your demonic body needs sex to replenish its energies. You can get both from him if you don't mess things up."

This time Rei didn't comment on her gleaming intuition. _Urd-san is saddened by my comments of her feelings, interesting._

X-X

"Sir I can assure you I don't have any side projects or anything like that," Ritsuko confessed to a very irate Commander Ikari. Being summoned into his ridiculously large office, something Ritsuko knew from experience was compensation for something the man was lacking, first thing in the morning was the sign of a bad day. "Why do you assume it was me anyway?"

Adjusting his glasses, Gendo's frown increased in intensity. "I have my reasons Akagi, and I do not have to tell them to you. If it was not you then do you believe it was captain Katsuragi?" Somebody had done it, Gendo knew that, and one of these insufferable women had to be to blame. "I will not tolerate this type of action!"

"Sir I did not steal from your private account and Misato hardly has the technical knowledge to use a mouse correctly so it's not even remotely possible," Ritsuko expounded and stomped her foot. The man could be so childish at times, and his fear of women was starting to really piss the woman off. "Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

They were in on it together! They had to be, damn conniving women stealing his hooker money. Well the money was to pay off them off after he failed miserable in the act and they had to be moved from the city forever less they tell. "What about Ibuki, could she have done it?"

"SIR! REI'S GONE! NO CLONES! DUMMY PLUG USELESS! Does any of this ring a fucking bell to you? I HAVE work to do or we're all going to DIE!" Ritsuko yelled at the sulking man she had once believed was the epitome of masculinity only to learn he failed in every regard. Why he wasn't worried of the sudden disappearance of twenty-three spare clone bodies horrified her. _I pray he didn't take them all for some sick attempt at world record…ew._ Spinning on her heels, almost falling over due to the momentum she bee-lined it for the door. "Now unless you want to throw more wide eyed accusations at the 'female' portion of your 'staff' I'm going to my office."

The one woman he couldn't get ride of was irking him, pushing the right buttons to remind him who knew the secrets that he wanted kept. "Keep me informed on your progress…and have the Magi monitor my accounts for now." He'd catch that thief if he had to, and once he didn't need Ritsuko anymore maybe he'd deal with her too.

X-X

Now Shinji had expected a response from his classmates to Asuka's changed appearance, what he got blew his expectations far away. The moment she stepped foot on school grounds, jaws dropped, books covered erections, and many many guys started salivating. On the female end, envious glares from the older girls, and jealousy from the others was the word of the day. Three upper classmen asked Asuka out as they walked across the quad, to which she sniffed the air around them, turned her nose up, and hugged Shinji's arm tighter. Instant messages flooded her computer, he observed over her shoulder, all of which were in line with the others.

First question was what had happened to her. Her response was it was something at Nerv that she couldn't talk about. Then when asked if she could get whatever caused it and give it to somebody else, her answer was no. Some of the bolder (stupider) guys asked her out, one attempted to buy her for a night for an outlandish amount of money. Only one question caused the girl to pause and reply that she'd talk about it later was 'why were you hugging Shinji's arm?' and that came from Hikari.

Shinji would have continued to eavesdrop, as he wanted to know the answer too, but he got his own instant message. 'May I join you for lunch' was all it said, but who had sent it sent Shinji's throat into a clench that almost suffocated him. Ayanami Rei was asking to eat lunch with him? His three letter reply of 'yes' was the last he heard from her until Hikari eventually gave the class freedom to eat. Most followed behind Hikari and Asuka, drooling all the way as the kept their eyes on the flowing tail and shapely behind that swayed ever so gently as she walked.

It was Touji that got to Shinji first, Kensuke a close second. "Dude what the hell happened to Red man? She's like…a fucking goddess now, and not just those dumb ears and tail. She looks so…alive." And he hated knowing that she was now the star in a very private fantasy. _Stupid sexy bitch making me want her._

Being more into the geek fetish, Kensuke glasses were already fogging over with the steamy breath's he had been exhaling. "You have to get me pictures of her man, you just HAVE to!" He'd have followed along with the throng to get his own, but doubted he'd be able to get close enough with the entourage increasing in size.

"I believe that would violate her personal rights Aida," Rei's crisp voice cut through the geek's heavy breathing. Standing behind Shinji, eyes never leaving him, she fought to control her swelling emotions. Having never known them, being denied them, and then having them all dumped on her at once with the added pinch of demonic need, was making it hard. If she could, and hadn't promised, she would indeed drag the boy off to a closet to show him how much she had cared. "Are you ready to eat?"

Touji and Kensuke shared a long stare before turning to Shinji with large grins on there faces. "When did this start happening, Shin-man?" the chorused. Touji's booming voice overwhelmed Kensuke's but they both mimicked each other. Touji's hand was on Shinji's left shoulder, Kensuke the right. "We knew one day you'd awaken to the wonders of women, and to think Ayanami was the one to do it."

Knowing she was just the recipient of a verbal slam, Rei helped Shinji out of his seat and shot the pair a very wicked glare. Her demonic powers surged and set into the two boys subconscious the seed of a very nasty nightmare to visit them that night. Her, with a very rusty knife, and a long and slow deskinning. "I am merely attempting to better understand the inner workings of my co-workers in an effort to better work with them." And by 'with' them she meant having them 'in' her.

Being lead by the usually withdrawn and mysterious woman he had for so long secretly longed to know better, Shinji was perplexed. He hadn't done anything to Rei, not with the Lexicon, and yet she was acting differently today. It was nice, strange, but in a good way. "We usually eat under the small tree in the quad, is that alright with you?" He hoped she wasn't going to have issues with being outside, her fair skin could easily burn.

Wanting to do as she had watched Asuka do, and take his arm in hers, Rei forced herself to remain calm and detached. Maybe if she was lucky there'd be some bushes she could accidentally fall into and drag him along for the ride…the fall again on him…and again…wash rinse repeat until they choice to forgo the cheap showiness of nature for the more luxurious confines of her apartment. _Maybe Soryu could come to and watch, she'd hate to see him call my name and I'd love to piss her off for treating everybody like trash._

Feeling only slightly neglected, Touji and Kensuke followed at a respectable distance. They could hear what they were saying but couldn't see body language to well, they both were secretly glad and minds mirrored the other. _If he's with Rei then Asuka will be free to date me!_ Oh how their brains loved that idea, and how quickly they let lost override common sense and forget the perpetual hatred she had for them.

During the meal, the expected happened, Touji made an ass of himself by assuming sexual relations existed when nothing did. Kensuke made himself look more of the geek by asking if Rei knew anything about Asuka's cat girl transformation and if she was at risk, to which Rei discretely watched Shinji's reaction to the question. Her response was she was unaware what caused it so possibly. Hell if Shinji liked it Rei could become anything she wanted, and a little costume play was fun for her too. Wrapping her lover in leather and smacking him with whips and calling him a 'bad boy' popped in her head and refused to leave. And back at the apartment, dubbed by Urd as Succubus Central, the Rei's paying attention were taking notes on likes/dislikes/and who to punish later. Touji and Kensuke were high on the list.

"Well I think we should be heading back," Shinji said with more than a little regret in his voice. It had been fun to eat with Rei for a change, he knew so little about her and just this one chat opened up worlds of questions for him. She was a vegetarian, he hadn't known that, she played the viola, he hadn't known that, and knew something about American classical band called fil-la-tio, he was never good with English nor was Touji and Kensuke, and she said that if he wanted to learn more she could expose it to him at her apartment. "And if you don't mind I think I'll take you up on that offer to hear about that band, if you think I'll like it."

"You will enjoy it…them very much Ikari-kun," she slipped. Eyeing the two boys who were now watching Asuka skip across the quad with a legion behind her, "Would you two enjoy a classic piece as well?" She knew them well enough to know the cover of classical music would drive them away. Was it to fast? Hell yes, but did she care? Nope, not if in the end it made her happy, Shinji's happiness was all but guaranteed according to her sources.

Adjusting his glasses as the slipped, his head dipped for better viewing of Asuka's lower regions, Kensuke coughed discretely. "Classical is not my thing, but thanks for the invite." He had girls to stal…watc…phot…accidentally bump into with while Touji stood a far distance behind with a telescopic lens to photo the native terrain of tube snakes. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah you can count me out, Mari wasn't feeling to good yesterday so I'm going to check on her again today. You guys should really come some day, you especially Shinji, Mari really wants to meet you," Touji said with a playful punch to Shinji's shoulder. He'd spoken enough about his friend 'the great pilot' that Mari had something of a hero worship of him. "You go have fun with your girlfriend, just don't got getting he pregnant, you can't afford kids yet," he ended with a laugh and ran off before Shinji's head exploded from embarrassment with Kensuke in tow.

Fumbling with his hands, Shinji couldn't make eye contact with the beautiful woman at his side. "Sorry about him Ayanami-san, he doesn't know how to behave at times. I know you're just doing this to help with your piloting like you said." But the bitterness doesn't go down as he accepted it. He had hoped she'd wanted to know him as a person, not just because his father likely ordered it. A chill wind blew across the quad and ruffled his hair and his arm broke out in gooseflesh. Why was it so cold all of the sudden? Turning to Rei he saw her with an expression of almost hurt.

"You believed that was true? It was a ruse to prevent your friends from making a larger scene. I wanted to get to know you," she confessed. Urd had told her to be careful, that hitting him with to much info to fast would be dangerous. But fuck that! She wasn't going to let this male she cared for believe she cared nothing for him. That was bullshit, and she'd been fed enough of that to last the rest of her life. "I wanted to learn about you, because I want to be your friend. I want to know what makes you happy as you make me happy. As so far in my life only you seem to care."

The words hit him physically, he staggered back two steps and stuttered strange sounds. When she stepped closer to him, the cold he had felt drifted away like a bad dream. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." But that grimace he saw was already gone. "If you want to retract your offer, I'll understand."

Shaking her head, she favored the boy with something he would never tire of, she smiled at him. It light her face up as if searchlights were keyed in on her. "No, it is me who should be sorry. I didn't want to overwhelm you with this so quickly. And the offer stands if you wish it." And if he really wanted to know what it was, she'd gladly demonstrate it, and hopefully he'd with his sense of gratitude would repay her the favor. _Maybe I should shave if I wish him to…tongue bath me. _So many delicious options were open to them, and she had every intention of fulfilling all of them, but then again so did her sisters so hopefully Shinji had a lot of stamina.

"Well lets go back to class, and I'll see you after school," Shinji grinned as he turned back towards the classroom where Asuka sat as the center of attention but not enjoying it as much as she thought she would. Something was missing, and she knew what that was and when she saw it walk in with that damned hussy standing so close to him, Asuka demonstrated her strength by breaking her desk in half with her hand.

X-X

She could feel the presence before anything was even said, and as such pre-empted. "For the love of Christ and the god-damn Easter bunny Misato, if you don't have the cure for cancer so I can smoke myself retarded I don't want to hear a word from your whore mouth!" Ritsuko yelled as she hammered away on her computer. Nothing explained how a whole tank of fourteen year old clones could just vanish. So the last thing Ritsuko wanted to put up with was Misato's problem of the day.

"Well if that's how you're going to talk to me than I'll just flush the universal cancer cure down the toilet, bitch." Misato said non-phased by Ritsuko's rant. Having been friends with the bottle blond for neigh on a decade, Misato was used to the ravings of the mad doctor. "Stress a little high today? Have anything to do with your encounter with the big G?"

Part of the good doctor wanted to tell Misato about the inner workings of Nerv, but then her sensible side shot that part of her brain with booze or nicotine to put it back in happy land. "Yeah, side project of the Commander's took a serious blow yesterday and now I'm up to my ears with work. So grab a seat, a keyboard, a mouse, and get programming woman. And if you do a good enough job I'll give you a cookie or listen to whatever 'horrible' problem you have now." All said without looking away from the keyboard.

It was a problem, her wanting to replace Asuka with herself, or failing that get a really good mask to fake Shinji out, Misato wasn't going to let her friend know of her growing fondness of the idea of boffing fourteen year olds. "Actually have a juicy little rumor for you if you wanted to hear it." The old bait and switch, Ritsuko never saw it coming.

"Oh do tell me, is it about Kaji trying to make love to a cars muffler, Makoto sniffing your panties again, or was the one about Fuyutski being a member of some ancient Atlantian society that is trying to take over the world?" Ritsuko tried to hide her curiosity, make it seem like she didn't care, but she always did love a good rumor.

Clearing her throat, Misato leaned against Ritsuko's desk, "I walked in on Asuka sucking face with Shinji. Girl was practically on top of him and forcing him to kiss her, and get this she was wearing cat ears and a fucking tail!" She let out a fake laugh to make it seem as if she didn't care, had Ritsuko not been stressed she'd have caught it. "I mean does Nerv check for craziness or just assume that everybody is fine and dandy while they hand over the keys to building sized war machines?"

"Asuka as a…cat girl?" Ritsuko's hands stopped typing, her interests had been stoked. "Go on." Now having a fetish is fine and dandy, it was a problem though when you devoted a room of your house to it, locked it every day, and spent every spare moment you could in it. Ritsuko was really proud of her neko-pad. "Got any pictures?"

Her carefree grin faded instantly, "You're not concerned with the fact Asuka might have attempted to force relations with Shinji? She was smothering him with her tongue for Jimmy Crickets sake!" Why was Ritsuko so damn fixated on cats anyway!

"While I'm sure your concern for Shinji stems from parental worries and not the growing fixation with banging him. And I'm also sure you're not imagining shooting Asuka out of the positron rifle if you ever see her doing that again, now tell me more about this cat girl costume," Ritsuko turned the computer off and gave Misato her full attention. While what she said had technically been a joke, she didn't think Misato really wanted to screw the boy, she had no idea how right she was. "Misato?"

But Misato had already left, headed back to her own office and a nice full bottle of spiced rum to make the day go by quicker and less annoying with the gnawing of her conscious.

X-X

Author notes

Trying to make an actual story here now and not just have one big orgy. But don't get me wrong I do intend to have a nice variety of lemony goodness spread around, it was the purpose of this story. Just I like story with my sex to make it more emotional, give reason to it. Sorry if you're just hoping for 'guy A puts random thing in random object in girl B's insert orifice here

And I do love a good comedy so anyway hope ya enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer

Yeah about this…and not updating DearS…I plead some obscure law that only a lawyer knows about to hide the truth in plain sight.

X-X

While she didn't want to say she was avoiding her new protégée, Urd was doing a good job of it. In her oh so hard to spot chibi-form, the demonic idol of craven imagery was nursing two throbbing hands as she stalked the finer sex at the Geofront. Her wounds the result of grabbing what was later learned to be a holy object protruding from her grandmother's chest. The natural reaction for any demon touching such a wholesome relic was to scream bloody murder as pain unfathomable rocked their body back to the stone ages.

It had been the first, technically third, Rei's innocent enough statement that kept Urd from seeing just how far down the road her innocent student had walked. Could she really be falling for him, and so quickly? "Maybe the Lexicon is messing with my head too…" But she wasn't some simple human, she was the fucking Demon of love! "I'm just lonely is all, yeah. After the True Enemy took Bell and Keiichi, I'm just lonely."

Random people wandered the halls of Nerv close to the chibi-demon, and all that did found that the slight lust they had grew in leaps and bounds. Urd's cast off emotions were really increasing the use of the copy room and storage closets for unsanctioned off-the-clock activity.

"He's just a student, one that I'm trying to fill the void in my heart where Keiichi was, nothing more," Urd said to herself. Coming up to one of her favorite locals, Ritsuko's office, Urd did her best to do what she was known for, lie. Force herself to think that the only thing she wanted from Shinji was a good hard dicking after he got proficient with the Lexicon. She didn't want a lover, she didn't want to be his, she was bound to him by contract and nothing more. "What would Bell say if she saw me like this?"

_Follow your heart and don't lie to yourself._

Urd's hand stopped as it sneaked towards the door, breath caught in her mouth as her body became paralyzed. Had she actually heard the honey sweet voice of her sister or was it all in her head. It had sounded so real, so pure that Urd both wanted and loathed the idea that it was really Belldandy speaking to her. "It couldn't be her, it couldn't! Not after what he did to them!"

"Why did you call me here Dr. Akagi? I have things to do!" a voice called out from the partially opened door. The energetic tone cut Urd from her stalled state. Making herself even smaller, now no bigger than a golf ball, she snuck in to watch the show.

Drumming her fingers against her chin, Urd noticed a spell when she saw one. _Wonder if Shinji has a thing for this type of play or if it was an accident. _With her limited knowledge of the boy, Urd thought it more the latter than the former. "Likely trying to use the Lexicon for good…boy's going to have a harem if he keeps that up, and all without trying," she whispered. Moving to a better vantage point, Urd had to admit that while the redhead was young, with the changes from the spell the girl was one hot momma.

She hadn't believed it at first, Misato's rumors often failed in reality, but Ritsuko was glad she faked a medical review for the Second Child. "I called you Asuka, because of your sudden change in physical characteristics." Seated across from the delicious looking teenager, Ritsuko felt herself warming ever so slightly. "You should have expected this when you first noticed your new ears and tail." A tail the good doctor got endless enjoyment watching switch and flicker around.

Not liking the heavily medicated scent of the room, and the itchy texture of the hospital gown, Asuka fidgeted on the table. Her movement made the paper she sat one crinkle and rip, but the Germen sex cat didn't give two shits about it. "Look I'm fine alright. I don't know what caused this." It was a drink her ever so caring flatmate made, how he knew to make it Asuka didn't care, and she'd be damned if he made it again for anybody else. Cornering the market was the first order of business.

The words the object of her growing desires said went right over Ritsuko's suddenly vacant head. "Be that as a may, I have to make sure you're not contagious or at risk of death." Losing what she longed for after just getting it would have really sucked. "Now can you tell me besides the physical changes, is there anything else different that you noticed?"

Preening her left ear, it was twitching a lot today, Asuka had noticed a few oddities aside from her going up three notches on the beauty scale. "Well something about warmth really makes me tired, and when…" Asuka's voice stalled and died as she started watching Ritsuko waving her pen around. Oh how it weaved and bobbed, hypnotized by its dancing Asuka's first impulse was to grab it. Snatching the tiny plastic object from the smiling doctor, Asuka played with the pen, tossing it between her hands until growing bored of it and dropping it. "Oh uh…what was I saying?"

That heat between her legs grew ever so slightly and a tiny moistening occurred, but the mad scientist hid her pleasure easily. Writing down that not only had her appearance changed, but that Asuka's mind was now more cat like as well, Ritsuko was planning some very inventive tests. "It was nothing, oh! Misato did say she walked in on a strange show this morning, was it planned or…" Engage in a little girl talk to throw the subject off balance and then go in for a more thorough examination.

From her place by the wall, Urd was about to fall over laughing at the mockery before her. Ritsuko really did need to get laid and soon, the demon believed. "Hopefully this girl won't be the catalyst that drives blondy over the edge." But it was just so funny to watch the almost salivating woman inch closer to the cat girl. "Add another point for my student, he can really improve on an original."

"Did you hear something?" Asuka quipped and looked over at where Urd had been. Her new ears were a lot more sensitive than her old ones. It took some getting used to, and while not fully there yet, Asuka was adapting. "Oh and if you're talking about her walking in on Shinji and me…" She trailed off again, this time in embarrassment. It had happened so fast, the feeling of warmth emanating form his prone body under hers, his eyes on her, and his scent was intoxicating, no other man she sniffed smelled as good as he did. "I was just trying to make up to him-nya."

"Make up or make out?" Ritsuko replied as she inched closer to her distracted target. Yes, yes, get her to think about the boy and then go in for a good scratch behind the ears. Her cats loved that, and often would roll over to let a more delicate rub start. "Does this have anything to do with why you were so mad when I called you at school?"

With her new attention span being measured in nano-seconds, Asuka remembered school again. "That WHORE! Fucking Ayanami was all over Shinji at school, little bitch was sizing him up like a damn suit, or a body bag or…" Again her attention was lost, this time on Ritsuko's hair blowing in the artificial breeze from the air conditioner. However when her hand shot out this time, Ritsuko caught it and held it. "Yeah…Ayanami was going to seduce Shinji and you can just imagine what type of hellspawn that freak would shit out if she got pregnant-nya!"

Urd's jaw dropped and her fist clenched uncontrollably. She had told Rei not to move to fast!

Keeping both hands on Asuka's very strong left hand, Ritsuko was having second thoughts about her little plan. She hadn't expected the growth in physical strength, and while it was all well and good to pet a meek and helpless kitten, the same couldn't be said for a tiger willing to ripe your head off and play with it as if it were a ball of yarn. Moving to disarm the growing rage in those beautiful slit eyes, "Listen to yourself Asuka, Rei a seductress?" She laughed briefly at the absurd notion. "Rei can barely speak above a whisper, has the sex drive of an infant, and the social skills of a dead lemur monkey tied to a stick. So if you're worried that she's going to seduce anybody you might want to have a talk with a shrink."

Doing her best to believe Ritsuko, Asuka forced a laugh that was to uneven to sound believable. Her mind focused on that image of Rei walking in with Shinji, standing so close to him that she had to have been able to feel that warmth. It made Asuka's tail stand out straight and the hair on it and her ears shot out. "Yeah…she'd never dare try anything like that. The commander wouldn't approve of it and she's his freaking personal plaything, dirty pervert."

Unable to keep her mental fixation away any longer, Ritsuko's skilled fingers lurched for Asuka's ears. Gingerly groping their base, the silky texture instantly making her acting vindicated, the bottle blond's other hand took Asuka's left hear just as gingerly. "Asuka?" Ritsuko asked as she continued to fondle the girl's ears. Hearing no objection, Ritsuko ventured a look down and saw Asuka's eyes closed and a content smile on her face. "Who's a good kitty…who's a good kitty!"

Batting playfully at the doctor, Asuka's brain officially in cat mode, the defiant and proud German gurgled and purred idiotically as bliss overwrote pride. "Akagi-san-nya?" Asuka cooed out. She didn't know what was happening but it was just very relaxing, only thing that would make it better was if a certain boy had been the one doing it. Things changed however when Ritsuko's right hand moved from ear to tail, stroking it at first then a gripping it and performing something very similar to beating it off.

Her braid just as gone as Asuka's, a mix of a very tense couple of days and the living embodiment of her deepest fetish, Ritsuko just kept right on pushing the limits. "You're a good kitty, yes you are…" Had her hand not strayed from her mockery of men's self pleasure and bumped against Asuka's back right next to where the tail connected things would have continued. But the moment she hit that spot, the feline erogenous zone, Asuka snapped out of her pleasure coma.

Only those she wanted could touch her there, and the good doctor was not one of them. "Akagi…what are you doing to me?" Asuka asked very calm and collected, nobody would have suspected the urge to kill was so dangerously high. "If somebody had seen what you were doing you might lose more than just your job." A hand, leg, maybe where whole damn head, Asuka wasn't sure what she wanted to take as her gift for Shinji.

"I-I-I just got carried away, it was an accident," she stammered as she pulled her hands back. Phantom sensations of that wonderful fur still on her finger tips, the doctor held them up in surrender. "You have nothing to worry about, I like my girls a little older than you so…I wasn't going to…"

Cracking her knuckles, Asuka hopped off the examination table, Ritsuko back peddling all the while. "Wasn't going to what? See if the carpets matched the drapes, unlike they do for you?" Flexing her fingers, the light reflecting off her sharpened nails, Asuka made ready for the attack.

In a moment of desperation, Ritsuko went for plan-B. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a large handful of catnip and threw it on the ground. Jumping back as the catgirl's attention shifted again, Ritsuko ran from her victim with Urd in tow.

X-X

Unaware that Ritsuko had just technically attempted what she was fearing, Misato wandered the halls of Nerv in a daze. Her mind raging from excuses to try and justify repeating her college days with Shinji and breaking not less than five head boards, and telling herself she should move to a convent. Nothing worked as a better cold shower, save an actual cold shower, than the idea of being beaten by nun armed with rulers. "Why can't I get this out of my damn head!"

"Get what out hun?" Kaji asked as he slunk up behind the befuddled damsel. Things had been slow in the old relationship department after that rumor of him sexually assaulting a car part got out. So when all the cards were down a good old trip to roads already traveled was the order of the day. Misato was by far the closest thing to an actual relationship he had, but the fun-loving spy wasn't ready to be tied down…unless it was all part of the game.

Daintily putting her fist through the front of a nearby vending machine, Misato hoped Kaji got her point. "I'm not in the mood for you right now Kaji…oh Snickers," she pulled the reluctant candy bar out of her destroyed pray, the spoils of war one might say. Ripping the wrapper off, Misato indulged the next best thing to booze and bedding, that being chocolate.

Taking a step back from Misato's dramatic show of masculinity, Kaji chuckled nervously. "So what's got my mama bear all in a huff?" He never saw her so tense before, and he was a very good masseuse. "Want daddy Kaji to work that awful stress away?" he slid up behind the woman and started to work on her shoulders.

_Maybe I'm just pent up is all, been ages since I last had a decent boyfriend. It could all just be a coincidence. _She tried to believe it, think her desire for her ward was just human needs making themselves known to her. "Kaji just stop ok?" Brushing him off she continued walking aimlessly down the drab corridors, each turn reminding her of the dream. Her, Shinji, mind shatteringly intercourse, and Kaji didn't factor in. "I'm not in the mood to get a tetanus shot after you try and jab me with your…needle of love."

"Come on you have to know that was a damn lie…" Kaji rattled off as Misato made the all to familiar accusation. Sure he wasn't the epitome of size, but he damn well thought he knew how to use it. As most men do, he assumed that if he was satisfied it was good enough. "Anyway I just wanted to chat with you about that Asuka and Shinji rumor I heard. Is it true you caught them going at is in cosplay?"

Subjecting the poor candy bar to a short life and agonizing pain of digestion, Misato inhaled the Snickers and tossed the wrapper on the ground. "Well I did walk in and found Asuka forcing Shinji to the bed and trying to count his teeth with her tongue, but it looked fairly one sided." It BETTER be one sided, or Misato was going to reassign that little freak girl to the Geofront.

Chuckling, Kaji shook his head. "My my, never though Asuka would ever let a boy touch her like that. Guess that Ikari is a real Casanova." Seriously, Kaji suspected the first boy to kiss Asuka would have his tongue bitten off, seasoned with butter and salt, and served to the girl for supper. "Wonder if the kid has any talent in the sack, kids there are growing up faster." Second Impact loosened up a lot of those age old restrictions on sex, seeing how a big chunk of humanity opted out of life during it.

"How would I know if Shinji could make a girl scream in such exstatic bliss that she's horse but continues to try as he rams her from behind!" Misato screeched at the unshaven man. Why was everybody so candid about Shinji having sex, and why did they suspect that SHE had knowledge of it! "Look I don't know who put you up to this, but I don't know anything about his ability to induce pleasure comas ok! Fucking starting with Rei, then Ritsuko, and now you!"

Emergency sirens were ringing in his head, klaxons going off warning of impending doom, and Kaji wasn't a fool. "Well uh…Katsuragi…sorry about that. I just um-wanted to know about Asuka and make sure she's safe and all." Eyeing the corridor he just walked down, his libido seriously dead, his fight or flight instincts said flight was the best option. "Didn't mean to infer that you knew about Shinji's abilities or anything. So I'll just be going and I hope you have a…" Her eye twitched higher than before, and Kaji ran before finishing his statement.

Watching the man who had before seemed the most charismatic and dashing man she'd ever known flee for his life, Misato glared. Men! HA! Nothing but cowards and walking hard-ons! Who needs them! _But Shinji is different, he's gentle and kind. Takes care of you and doesn't ogle me…so why am I so wanting to let him plant his flag in me and claim my land for Spain? _Taking a deep breath, forcing that mental image of Shinji in conquistador attire claiming her body in the name of his staff, she bellowed, "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

XX

It didn't take long for Succubus Central to completely change internally. The newly awakened demons sought there identities just as quickly as they did everything else. Some changed ages, some increased/decreased in weight, hair was drastically altered from the general mishmash to long/short curly/straight and everything in between. But with the physical changes and the growing personalities came other needs.

For Tenchi Kuramitsu, the resident mail man, life had become hell on earth. Day after day parcels by the mountain load were delivered to the rundown building that until recently never received anything. Electronics, furniture, food (no meat however), various articles of digital entertainment, some very iffy special order items, and lastly was the cloths. Acres of fabric were being delivered to this building and all of if high quality.

But a side affect of this greatly increased workload was the opportunity to see the women that ordered it. While he was dutifully faithful to his wife Mihoshi, Tenchi had to admit that the older women in this building were just about the most attractive things he'd seen in his life next to his wife. And an additional bonus was just by hearing them thank him, he got a spark in his loins that really made the wife appreciate him a bit more.

The Rei's were really thankful for the continued silence there resident delivery boy kept so they infused him with a spell now and again to keep his wife happy and his wandering eyes less wandering. The only need that Tenchi couldn't ease for them with there now flush bank account was emotional and ethereal. Shinji was going to solve that problem, if their representative didn't bungle the deal. They had watched with rapt attention as their predecessor coaxed the only friend they ever knew to come back to her apartment, and then nothing. School had started again, sure Asuka was drawn away by section-two hissing and screeching all the way, but Rei just listened to the teacher drone on instead of lace Shinji's screen with graphic depictions of what they were going to do.

Sure they all were present at the briefing from Urd-sama about not going to fast, or breaking Shinji with to much attention, but damnit they had needs! Having never received the demonic fuel they needed none of the newly raised Succubi knew what their full powers were, and they wanted to test their abilities. Shinji would come to need them to defend him, if news of his demonic book got out, many people would try and kill him for it. The Rei's couldn't have that, and death would come slow and agonizingly painful for those that tried.

Trying on a seamless red dress that cost about the same as Misato's car, one of the Rei's modeled in front of a full length mirror. "Think this shows off my cleavage well enough?" she asked the seated Rei next to her. Most of the Rei's were off spending more of Seele's money having grown bored with school, but a few were preparing for what was to come once there sister brought home there emotional and demonic food.

Adjusting her glasses, going more for the bookworm feel, the seated Rei tilted her head. "It shows off a sizable amount, maybe you made your breasts to big. Ikari-kun is a teenager so I believe he would most likely want to have relations with other teenagers." Hence she only altered her hair to be shoulder length and left the rest of her body the same. For the adult Rei before her, that wasn't the case.

No the one trying on the red evening gown was fully grown, mirroring Misato's height, hair style, and bust. "You're right," grabbing a knife she slit the dress's support an inch allowing more of her ample chest to show. Hoisting up her assests she gave her best come hither pose to the mirror. "There, that should increase my appeal dramatically. As for your statement, while he is a teenager the reports I read say a lot of boys want sex from older more experienced women." Twirling around on her bare feet, the Rei tittered mentally at how good she thought she looked. "He'll obviously like me more than the rest of you."

Without the slightest hint of agreement, the nerd scoffed. "Believe what you want, you look more wanting then wanted." But weren't they all? Due to design they all had the need in them, one that was never filled. "Anyway, what should we do about the Second? You saw how she reacted to our predecessor simply walking in with Ikari-kun."

Flipping through some of her lingerie laying on the floor, the adult Rei was unphased. "Let her have her little tiff. If she gets to hard to handle she'll just drive the wedge deeper between the two of them." And as much as she hated to admit it, even she thought the cat girl was a one dozy of a woman. Holding up a white lace garment she phased into it and let the dress fall. "Nice, but a little snug," she snapped the elastic band of the cup. "How about we give her a nice dream of Shin-chan praying to us," she grinned evilly.

The glint on her glasses gave away more of her wanted support than the bookworm wanted. "Excellent idea, the sight of him paying homage to my perfect form, as I cry out for him to not stop…she'll freak!" Being evil was fun, far more so than being the living doll they all remembered from there collective memories. Feeling the air growing cold, a sign of there demonic powers rising she looked at the lingerie clad adult balefully staring at her, "What?"

"Why does it have to be you? It was my idea!" she stomped her foot and set a sizable jiggle in motion, "Hm…maybe they are to big."

Pulling out a book to add to her notes, the bookworm just continued to grin her thin smile. "Silly, because you look to different from the original to get the Second's attention, she'd just think Ikari-kun a pervert and hurt him. If she saw me, who looks more like the original she'd know better." One of the reason she chose to not go for the heavy augmentation.

Phasing into more casual cloths, a business suit with the top three buttons undone, the adult Rei relented. "Fine we start with you, but if this works I'll be making the next one and it WILL have me in it." A knock on the door caught there attention, opening it up they found a seventeen year old Rei in a red china dress with her hair in buns giggling lightly. "What do you want?"

"I want the third dream, and I'm going to make that bitch writhe with jealousy! Oh and we better be quiet as I just got word that school let out. They should be on there way here." Without so much a goodbye the china Rei walked off leaving the door open. They really didn't need to speak to each other directly, being initially clones left them all capable of mentally communicating to each other, but something about that just felt to alien.

Closing her notebook, the bookworm adjusted her glasses one more time, "I do believe we started something that will either drive the Second mad or force her to bend to Ikari-kun's will." A win-win situation for everybody involved. There beloved got another fierce protector, and they could play with bi-sexuality. It wouldn't be as nourishing, but some food was eaten for flavor not for nutrition. Or Asuka would be institutionalized and the situation would resolve itself.

X-X

Walking down the streets in the dimming light of day, dusk approaching and commuters scurrying around trying to get home, Shinji's dream woman moved with a purpose. The morning star had been detected on this plane, had contact with one of the humans under trial, and she had to investigate why. If Lucifer meant to aide these creatures that her Lord wanted dead she'd put a stop to it by destroying everything. However if the cursed fallen angel had done nothing she'd only kill the one that he had contact with. Nobody could face such a villainous creature of chaos and be allowed to live.

As the Metatron moved through the sea of humanity, it was inevitable that something would happen. Humanity wasn't prepared for the sheer glory of the voice of God's continence. Moving through the people became increasingly difficult as more and more people got in her way, snapping photos with camera phones and annoying asking her questions. Her unusual garb, that being the toga Shinji had seen her in, drew even more leers from lusty men.

But she had no time for such issues, not when a possible corruption was running rampant. She could feel the demonic energies rising in the area, and she sought to find a link to the most powerful, which she believed would be her target. "Please stand aside, I do not wish to harm you," her voice was flat and deadpan much as Rei's had previously been.

"Oh don't say that baby," a foolish man, Ogami Houski, greased up to her and went to drape a possessive arm around her shoulder. "Want to go on a date?" He hadn't noticed how while others gapped and fawned over her exotic beauty they still remained at a distance from her. They felt what he chose to ignore. Power coursed through that woman's body, and beautiful or not she wasn't something to be trifled with. "I know a great pla…"

Gripping the worm by the throat, the Metatron picked up and held him. "I told you to step aside. You're thoughts regarding me are plan enough without me needing to read them." Holding him up higher, his legs dangling and kicking at the thin body choking the life out of him, she squeezed tighter. "You wish to use some of those pills in your pocket to drug me, have your way with me, and if I prove enticing enough keep around till you find a buyer."

Had he the air to breath he'd have stuttered out lies and explanations. Being highly known in the white slave trade, Ogami had thought he'd hit the jackpot with this girl. But as he kicked her with all his might her tiny frame didn't flinch. No words escaped his lips as he fought for breath, black spots filled his vision and encroach. _S-Sorry…I was just trying to make a living._ He thought as his body started feeling numb, then…she let go.

Dropping the man, he fell to his knees and held himself up with his hands. "If you truly repent you will change your ways." Walking briskly past the gasping man, the crowd now giving her a wide birth, the Metatron continued surveying the land. So many sick and twisted people here, full of chaos and disorder, she questioned how such a thing could happen. Naïve to the world outside her celestial abode, she never questioned her Lord's commands. Killing in his name had come as expected, it was unpleasant but it had to be done or chaos would destroy all.

And now that chaos had intruded in this world as it had so many others, but something was different here. This world was under going the test, a test none had ever succeeded in. Trying to break away from her Lord's control, to be free. It wasn't forbidden to try, just to hard to achieve. "Lucifer has interfered with the balance of order, I will put things right."

Closing her eyes, she felt for the lifeline of the planet, letting it guide her to her infected target. Surely it would be another creature like that man who accosted her, full of vices and evil. Nothing to shed a tear over if it died. Feeling contact yet again, this time more brutish and painful, she opened her eyes to see a purple haired woman holding a bottle of alcohol. "What do you have to say for your actions?"

Misato stopped mid stride and squinted at the woman, "R…Rits is that you? S-sorry bout that just a lil to drunk right now." Misato's hand grabbed the Metatron's shoulder and held it lightly. "T-think you can walk me home? I had a bad day." Her eyes near close to tears as her frustration and confusion continued to swell and eat away at her, Misato sought solace in the bottle.

Pure of heart and mind, the Metatron was her Lord's most trusted and blind follower. Sensing nothing but love and frustration in this new intrusion she wouldn't allow harm to befoul here. "I will lead you to your home, Katsuragi Misato," the Metatron read the woman's mind to learn about her name and location. Her problem too came to mind, but the Metatron didn't see anything wrong with it. Love was a beautiful thing, and clearly this woman loved the boy in her heart dearly.

Surprising the Metatron, Misato hugged her so hard it actually caused the angelic servant to gasp. "Thanks Rits-chan! I'll make ya some tin ta eat when we gets home…or I'll ask Shinji too if he's around." But not Asuka! That girl could fend for herself. So hand in hand, Misato was escorted to her apartment by the strongest assassin of the Light.

X-X

Walking in silence, Rei just a step behind him, Shinji didn't know what to feel. He had upset her earlier by thinking she wanted to get to know him only for the sake of piloting, but now he was confused. Did she like him or just want to be better friends. It wasn't hard to see how little friends she had, and he considered himself lucky to be in that number. But what was this all about, was she really just going to lend him a CD and he was to leave, or was he supposed to stay and talk?

"Ikari-kun you appear distressed, your breathing has become shallow, what is bothering you?" Rei noted. Her training as Gendo's personal teenage assassin and doll were not lost when she gained her freedom, now they were tempered with demonic energies. "Would you rather I not introduce you to Filatio?" Again she kept the term in English to keep him off guard, she'd not force anything on him regardless of how much it pained her to remain ethereally starved.

Waving his hands wildly, and a little nervous at how some of the people nearby were giving him odd glances after Rei spoke, he attempted to remedy things. "I was just worried is all. I've never really been to a girl's home before, and I didn't know if you wanted me to stay or leave…I'd hate to be a burden." And being alone with a girl who had for so long been quite the apple of his eye would be hard. _Don't think about the Lexicon or that dream of Misato…unsexy thoughts…unsexy thoughts…Don't think of Rei in her bathing suit…BAD SHINJI!_

Finger to the clef of her chin, Rei kept herself from tittering as she heard Shinji's surface thoughts. She pulled back after hearing his rant, afraid he was lying to her about wanting to visit, now she was pleased that he found her visually striking. "I believe that will be up to you if you wish to stay or not. My place might not be as you remember it to be. And I heard that men are to stay after such events and return the favor." She mentally lapsed and forgot her cover.

"Um, I don't have any music on me right now but maybe I could help you with your viola. Help you practice your fingering or something?" he ventured. Playing the cello really did help transition himself to other instruments. "Rei are you ok? You're face is flush," after his comment she just stopped and her face turned beat red.

"If you wish to assist me with fingering…that would be most appreciated," she murmured before turning. While she did accept the fact he was talking about her musical instrument, that didn't stop the brain from providing a very tantalizing image. "We are at my place now, it would be best if we do not dally on the other floors as new tenants have moved in. And they were all paying very close attention to the situation and Rei wanted privacy for her first home guest.

Memories of the last visit to Rei's apartment, and the embarrassing fall/breast grab that accompanied it did terrible things to the boy's composure. "Um yeah I guess we are. I haven't been here enough to recognize it. Sorry about that." Why was he sorry, he never had a reason to visit before, especially when he thought she hated him. "Fourth floor right?"

"That is correct," she lead the him through the dirty and congested halls. Most of the boxes were from the great move in, but she'd not let him know that, not yet anyway. "As for your apology it was not necessary. Prior to recently I would have made for poor company, I apologize for that. But maybe now you might…visit more often?" Her voice lifted as she opened the door to her apartment, praying that this was truly the first of many times he'd cross her threshold.

Prepared for the worst, Shinji stood stock still as he entered her living quarters. "Ayanami its so…so…different!" He hated how amazed he sounded, hoped she didn't take offence, but it was a full 180 on his expectations. "You've really done a lot of work here haven't you!"

Tossing her school bag onto a small end table, she sauntered deeper into her place, "Unfortunately I haven't gotten more than just the one chair, so you can sit on my bed if you wish." Rounding the corner out of his sight, she held her hand to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast it was scaring her. Why had her nerves chosen now to seize up and refuse to keep her mask of control in place. "You'll get what I promised in a moment. Please be patient."

Skittish himself, Shinji walked to the new bed, a fluffy powder blue comforter had replaced the hospital blanket he had seen last time. Sitting down, he bounced on the material and was shocked at how supportive yet soft it was. But then it hit him, realization came tumbling down like a ton of bricks. _I'm sitting on a girl's bed. A girl I think I might really like. I'm alone in a girl's room, on her bed…Oh shit._

In her bathroom, Rei was working up her courage. She had so wanted this moment to be perfect, her opening herself up to the only human that cared, her cherished source of love and power. Was she using him? Only as much as he would use her, a true relationship of mutual sharing…IF SHE COULD CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

_I order you to stop shaking hands…please?_ She tried bartering with her body, pleading, down right bribery, but nothing could get her to relax. Even her sisters could feel a small degree of trepidation, none of them thought they could do any better. "Ikari-kun are you comfortable? I heard men are uncomfortable in undesirable locations." Yes talking might help, or make her even more nervous.

Bouncing more on the bed, his own nervous energy getting the better of him, his voice hitched and caught as he spoke. "Yeah I'm very comfortable. Wish my bed was a nice as yours." Eying the new possessions the quiet girl owned, he couldn't recognize the place, "You really did go out of your way to make this place something else. I'd say it's nicer than my own."

Do or die time! Bite that bullet…or in more technical terms don't bite his head off, Rei stepped back into her bedroom/living room. "If you enjoy it so much, maybe you could move in." Her tone betrayed nothing of what she felt inside as she glided to her bed and sat next to the stunned boy. "I see you are confused, scared even. Do not be Ikari-kun, I will not hurt you."

"A-Ayanami what are you…talking about?" he tried to pull back from her as she leaned in but his body refused to listen. To captivated by her beauty, he couldn't pull away even if he wanted. "I can't…move in with you…I wouldn't…"

Leaning in closer, Urd's warning annoyingly popping up in her mind, she could fell his breath against her neck. "You wouldn't what?" She could feel his heart beating, her powers could tell he was mesmerized by her. "I was untruthful when I spoke to you today during the afternoon repast. It is more than friendship I wish to share with you." Her body couldn't take it any longer. A life till this moment of servitude and loneliness, of nothing but battle and pain, and sitting next to her was the opposite. Her arms wrapped around Shinji's neck and pulled him in close, forehead gently touched to forehead. "I wish for us to be lovers."

Pulling back only to be drawn back in, Shinji's muffled retort was smoothed as Rei brought him into a delicate embrace. Not like what Asuka had done in the morning, no where Asuka's kiss held passion and energy, Rei's was soft and delicate, a lotus blossom. _How can this be!? I don't deserve this…not after the horrible things I did with that book. I don't deserve this!_ But it felt so right, so wonderful, and he couldn't fight it.

When she broke her feather light caress, she closed her eyes, expecting the worst. For him to deny her, say he had feelings for another, send her to a life of longing and bitterness. She'd use man after man to fill the demonic side of her but the human would wither and die. "Shinji…" she mouthed but had no energy to speak, the silence was answer enough. Urd was right, she came on to fast, to strong, and drove him away. Nobody to blame but herself. "I'm sorry," she forced out in nigh above a whisper, a lone tear started down her face.

He caught it with his finger, and while unable to think of words enough to convey what was going on in his mind, he knew an action that would. He kissed her, just as she had him. And just as brief, "Um Ayanami-san this is all so sudden, I thought you were going to give me this Filatio and we were going to work on your fingering…but this is…nice too."

Eyes shooting open, she wasn't destroyed, she was saved! Saved again by this boy who had given her so much that she hadn't recognized before. Her demonic energies surged, "Oh I can…we can…we will if you want Shinji." Her tone still soft and gentle despite what she was going to do to him, she could feel is lust growing as hers was. The moment of sadness had been swept away in a gentle kiss allowing the desire for carnal bliss to take its place. "We have plenty of time to work on both of our fingering."

X-X

Author notes

Sorry sorry for the lack of lemon again…next chap however I promise. I thought the mixture of sappy and sexy wouldn't go over well here.

Hope ya enjoyed it even if it was a bit of a tease.

Later


	6. Chapter 6

Um…about DearS…I WILL WRITE more of it, but it really has taken a back seat in my mind

Um…about DearS…I WILL WRITE more of it, but it really has taken a back seat in my mind. I had actually intended on ending it before the plot twist I put in so I really need to plan what I wanna do. Oh well, such is writing.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 6

With her arms still gently draped around his neck, Shinji fought to control his blush. "Ay-Ayanami, when you said l-lovers, what did you mean?" His head was spinning, sensation and emotions running high, but the boy did his best not to jump to conclusions. "You mean like you want to go out with me?"

Her forehead pressing up against his, her nose rubbed against his as she shook her head. "In a sense that is what I want, but it is much more." Anticipation was the word of the hour for the budding succubus. She could feel her sisters all linking up, one after another, making the Rei-Network, patent pending, form up fully. Rei could feel each and ever sister linking up with her, much like the dummy plug she could hear there hushed voices. But it wasn't a jumble of confusing babble, it was focused and hushed. They were all going to awaken fully as demons, and while only Rei herself would feel the human bliss her sisters would get the demonic fuel they needed.

Shifting his legs to mask his growing protrusion, Shinji swallowed hard. "M-More? You don't mean…" he tried to imply what he was thinking but his motions were far too hesitant and afraid. "I wouldn't want to…to push you to fast." But sitting with this vision of beauty before him, her touch soft yet intoxicating, he couldn't lie about his longings.

"We can go as fast or as slow as you want," Rei cooed and pulled back from her pet. While she would be his vassal, the demon was growing to like the power she felt she had over him. "You look confused," she commented as Shinji's face continued to appear strained and worrisome.

Frustration, at himself for wanting to ravish the nubile body before him, Shinji was growing more and more angered at himself. "You shouldn't talk like that Ayanami-san, I mean if I were a different person I would take what you were offering as…" Surely she didn't mean what he was thinking, Rei was just unfamiliar with the terms of dating that was all. "You mean something other than what your saying, and if I tried to press what I know them to be…you'd hate me."

Her fingers went to her ribbon and she pulled down on one edge, the fabric's sound was so loud in the quiet room it was as if it was a flood. "I imply that we will have sex, 'make love' as it were. Is that not what lovers do?" After the ribbon fell gently down to her bed, Rei began working on the buttons of her blouse. "And by fast and slow I mean how often we do it. I heard that when men first start coupling they are unable to last long."

"Guh…uh…Ayanami?" he stammered. She meant exactly what he thought she wasn't! She wanted to…with him she was willing. "You care that much about me?" having sex for sex sake wasn't what Shinji wanted, he wanted what should strive the act, connecting with the person, emotional connection a sharing of love.

Picking her discarded ribbon back up, Rei lassoed Shinji with it, holding one end with each hand. Pulling him to her, she licked his lips, and smiled. "I have cared about you for longer than I can remember." She just didn't know it until Urd freed her. "I know things for you are confusing but I believe I can, that we can make the most of the situation."

His lips tingled with phantom sensations of Rei's tongue, her moisture was still there and it was maddening. _If she keeps this up I really will lose it and then I'll never forgive myself. _ Trying to free himself from the cotton confines, he found Rei's casual embrace was equivalent to steel as he couldn't break free. "Maybe I should leave now Ayanami-san. I'll just get that Filatio and we can work on your um…viola tomorrow?"

"Call me Rei-chan, Ikari-kun," her voice was getting harder despite its growing softness. They were far past the point of no return, Rei was going to get what she wanted if she had to pin her lover down and ride him like a stallion. Her left hand snaked around his shoulder as she dropped the ribbon, the mental foreplay was over. "And if you want filatio I do believe I can deliver but I would have rather shared the event."

Watching in mindless fixation, part of his mind screamed at him to stop her, but Shinji was too mesmerized. "R-Rei-chan what are you doing?" his voice caught on invisible rocks in his throat. "That's my…you shouldn't…" he quivered as her fingers went to the zipper of his slacks.

Tittering lightly, Rei finally confessed, "Again I have been deceptive Ikari-kun." Her fingers deftly pulled the zipper down and Shinji's engorged member threatened to burst out, but thankfully confined by his boxers. "What I offered you was to give you oral pleasure, filatio." She stopped using the English would and said the Japanese equivalent and saw the fear mixed with anticipation crash painfully on Shinji's face.

Opening closing his mouth, Shinji's brain was one iota away from collapse. The dream he gave Misato, the want to know what it felt like, it all came rushing back to the for front of his mind. _She said she wanted to be with me so its not like I'm forcing her…but it seems wrong to just…_Taking Rei's hand in his, before she could worm it further into his slacks, "Is there something I can do for you?"

_Just as I expected of my beloved, _Rei's mind expounded. Having watched the boy from the moment he arrived, Rei knew him better than he knew himself. At first she'd done it on order from the Commander, but as time moved on she did it because she was unconsciously growing fond of him. Sliding off the bed she stood in front of her enthralled companion. "We can both assist each other in pleasure, but you must do something first."

While he wasn't ignorant to the workings of sex, Shinji bashfully realized how dense he was to it. "W-what do you want me to do first?" his hand went to zip up his fly, expecting he'd have to go somewhere and get something. Rei's hand stopped him before he got half up and she guided it back down. "Rei-chan?"

Pulling his hands away from his body, Rei drew her legs close together. "While you are freed from your confines, I am still encased in my cotton confines. You will need to liberate me." OH how much this was fun, he was dutifully taking care of all she wanted. Her sisters chorused there enjoyment with the act.

One voice, it was one of the Rei's that took on an older form, however was concerned. Her mental voice cut through the haze of lust with surgical precision, _Didn't Urd-sama say something would happen to our body after we first feed our demonic powers? _Memories from the ethereal classroom were presented as exhibit-A, and for a moment the sultry Rei was about to reconsider, then Shinji's hands fumbled and touched her thigh and her moment of doubt imploded. _Fuck it…fuck him._

"Um…so I just…" Shinji stuttered as tried to find the implied undergarment through the pleats of Rei's skirt. He couldn't believe how warm she felt even through the thick cotton uniform. "I can't find it."

Her moment of doubt a distant memory, her sisters were even forgotten as she broadcast her sensations to them, Rei knelt slightly and grabbed the lip of her skirt and pulled it up to just above her knee, "It would be easier if you didn't try to complicate matters." She could feel his eyes on her, eating up her toned and porcelain leg. She did care, her feelings for this boy were true, and she felt his were and that was why he hesitated. "I am sure of this Shin-chan."

He nodded once and swallowed again, where all that saliva was coming from he didn't know. His mind wasn't functioning in a standard fashion, having been knocked down a peg into animalistic desire. "O-ok," his fingers tentatively crept higher up the inside of her skirt, he tried to keep his fingers from brazing against her leg but he was doomed in that regard. Rei appeared to thrive on making him come in contact with her as his hands went higher and higher. _How much higher can it be! Feels like I've been reaching for ages!_

The three seconds, felt like ages, later his fingers grazed the heavy cotton panties of the bewitching woman standing in front of him. While he'd never say anything about it, he could have sworn she had a smirk, she was enjoying this far more than he was. Looping his fingers around the elastic top, her flesh burning against his fingers, he gently pulled down and tried to ignore the sigh/gasp that tumbled from Rei's lips. Lower and lower, he could see his hands again, he finally saw the object in his hands, pure white save for a tiny spot of bluish translucent right at the very bottom. "Rei-chan?" he questioned what the stain meant.

Stepping out of her undergarment as Shinji lowered them enough to do so, Rei just nodded. All the mental foreplay had really done a number on kicking up her drive. Her engine had started and she had oh so daintily moistened her panty's just as she could see a wet spot on Shinji's boxers as his own anticipation had caused a little preemptive action. "Are you ready?" she could really get used to this. Maybe, just maybe, the curse of her half breed nature wasn't as bad as she thought it might be.

Holding the flimsy material in his hands, his thumb and forefinger rubbing the wet spot, he wasn't sure what she meant but he'd do anything she said. "What do I do?" He watched as she took her undergarments from his hand and tossed them over her shoulder. Her hand went to shoulder as she spun him, his legs on her bed, and pushed him down his head on her pillow. "Rei-chan?"

That was a lovely word, and how he said it was the same as eating a delicious candy. _Urd-sama will be upset but I cannot resist this anymore! _ Pulling her skirt up to her waist, Rei spun and showed Shinji a perfect view of her heart shaped firm behind. "One moment and you will understand." She felt him tense as she cradled his head with her kneed, her flower fully exposed before his face, embarrassment was high but that too was a wonderful experience.

No longer thinking with his forebrain, Shinji marveled at the first woman's maidenhood he'd seen. It wasn't anything he expected, it was beyond erotic, the pictures he saw didn't do it justice. "Am I supposed to…" he asked himself as his hands found themselves' gripping that shapely rump, his palms burning from the heat that was pouring off this woman. Absently he felt movement around his boxers, but he was too enthralled at Rei's flower, his fingers pulled the petals back and without a moment hesitation his tongue dove in.

_He didn't even need coaching…most enjoyable. _Rei attempted to keep the control on her side, to teach her source of food and support rather than let him pleasure her, but it was hard. "D-Deeper Shin-chan," she quivered as her arms lost strength. It was to much, she hadn't expected this. When Urd had touched her it was powerful but she could still think clearly, but this was different. Was it because she cared about Shinji, because he was a boy, it was a warm and pulsating tongue compared to finger, she didn't care what it was.

Her head pressed against his slacks as her body lost its ability to function she felt his fingers pulling the folds of her lower lips apart, his steaming tongue rolling around lapping up her dew as it came flooding out of her. "Shin-chan just like…that," she cooed as her hand snaked through the opening in his boxers and freed his bulging manhood. It wasn't what she expected either. While he wasn't huge, he was intimidating for the young succubus.

She was delicious! Shinji's right hand pulled gingerly but firmly on the side of his beloved prize. His tongue delved in as deep as possibly, his face buried against her flesh. _Her smell, her taste, her heat, its more than I imagined! _Pent up from days of reviewing erotic lore, memories of Misato's dream, and healthy teenage hormones drove the boy's libido. His longing for love, his wanting to give more than receive, and his feelings for Rei gave him the mental 'OK' he needed to act. "Rei-chan you're so hot," he quipped quickly before diving back in. Running his tongue from lip to lip, sucking on folds as he felt them, his eyes closed as he basked in everything.

Whimper as she felt something building in her, it was familiar to what she felt with Urd but oh so much bigger. "I was…going to please you Shinji, but you are very skilled." How he was so good she didn't know, maybe just a quick learner or luck, whatever it was Rei was goo in his hands. Her hand slowly clenched around his shaft and she almost pulled it back, its enflamed and quivering. _But I must, it was part of the reason on brought him here!_ Though half closed hazy eyes, she lined up her mouth and dove in.

His ministrations stopped for a brief moment, he understood finally what was happening. Touji said it was called '69' but Shinji didn't understand the term until now. "R-Rei," he gasped. Having been pent up for so long, Shinji felt a familiar sensation building quickly in his loins. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to work faster on his work. Running his tongue flat and full up her length, he felt something new, something was protruding that he hadn't' noticed before. It was a nub, silky soft but growing bigger, his lips latched onto it and sucked and flicked it with his fingers. The result was instantaneous.

Being more relieved than relieving, Rei gasped and pulled the head of Shinji's manhood out of her mouth lest she chance biting it. "M-more!" it wasn't a request, it was a demand. How he knew what to do was a pleasing thing to the young succubus. He instinctively latched on to her bud and was driving her maddeningly to the brink. "Together…we'll…together!" Refocused on her task, Rei went back to work. Tongue running circles around the pulsating head, it bucked and squirmed against her lips. One of Urd's warnings remained true to her, she'd not been able to suppress her gag-reflex so for now it was more bite-sized portions.

Shinji's fingers and lips continued to work dutifully on his dewy flower as Rei's delicate fingers ran fast up and down the length of her demonic food source. Slithery tongues bathed the others engorged genitalia, and within moments of each other. "I'm going to…" and as Shinji grunted and shot out his eminence, Rei sealed her lips around his head and sucked hard while she bathed Shinji in her flowing juices."

Shinji's brain seemed to turn back on the moment Rei almost drown him in her love juice, but the sucking sensation left him still highly aroused. "Rei…chan?" his arousal died instantly at what he saw. He was going to gaze lovingly at the woman that degraded herself to swallowing his juices as he did hers, it was a little bitter but he didn't dislike it, but what he saw was more than a little frightening.

She couldn't stop! The thick yet slimy texture was ambrosia, she hadn't known how starving she was till that moment. Sucking as hard as she could, she didn't realize that the pleasure she was giving had turned to pain, but she had to get every last drop.

"Rei-chan…stop…it hurts please?" he whined, it wasn't nice anymore, but she wasn't listening. He felt her teeth lightly sink into his flesh, and from her back erupted a pair of leathery bat wings. The top of her school uniform exploded and fell to her bed reveling her pale bust, not that Shinji had much care at the moment. "Please stop," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Breaking through the door, Urd rushed to the bed and latched on to the uncontrollable succubus's head. "REI you have to stop now!" the demonness of love dodged flying wings, two times the size of the young girl's arms. "You're going to kill him!" Urd had rushed to the apartment the moment she finished watching Ritsuko. When she checked the first apartment, Urd increased her pace. All of the Rei's were linked solely to this task, first feeding. They all were being infused with there demonic powers. Wings fluttered in every room, runes in the shape of two lightning bolts of deep purple formed on there foreheads just above their eyebrows, and there eyes were glowing a fiery blood red. Urd knew Rei had broke her vow of going slow.

People were talking to her, trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear them. All that was important was feeding, drawing in as much of this wonderful meal as possible, but it was turning coppery. Biting down harder the copper flavor increased, but the dwindling essence was almost gone. Then pain. A fierce blow to the head sent her spinning off the top of Shinji and against the wall.

"Oh Kami-sama, Shinji-kun!" Urd screamed as she pulled the boy to her body. The damage was severe, Rei's new fangs sank deeply into him and almost tore him into pieces. "Hold still, baby, hold still," she said as calming as she could. Holding her hands over Shinji's lower region, she infused him with unholy healing powers. While her sister had been the better healer, Urd had panicked frenzied powers.

Panting heavily, the pain started to subside, and Shinji cringed against Urd. "Urd-san, what are you…doing here?" Was she to blame for this? Had she done something to Rei to get this to happen but it went wrong? "Is Ayanami ok?" His influence from the Lexicon had to be to blame for this, surely it was his fault.

Tucking the healed member back in his slacks, Urd zipped the boy up and helped him to stand. "I'll tell you later about this Shinji, and she'll be fine after I have a small 'chat' with her." Her tone at 'chat' made even Shinji in his usual denseness understand that it wasn't going to be pretty. "You run home now and I'll be there as fast as I can." She shooed him to the door, knowing he'd want to stay and see to Rei's safety, it was actually very endearing to her. Cutting him off before he could speak Urd almost shouted, "It's not your fault, and she'll be fine, but only if you leave now and let me take care of it."

Reluctant but not stupid, Shinji knew when he should listen and when he should resist. Now was the former, Urd knew more than he did and while she was a demon he trusted her. "I'll see you at home then," with one last longing and sorrowful look at Rei, Shinji ran home. His mind coming up with tons of reason to hate himself for what he caused.

Shaking her head free of the fog that had ensued her frenzied feeding, Rei was surprised to see Urd and not Shinji. "Was it a dream?" she said weakly. But why was she feeling so much stronger, her body pulsed with power and strength, but if that was true where was Shinji.

"Wipe you lips first, Ayanami, and then I'll tell you," Urd forced her face to remain neutral. Rei had her reasons, she had not known what would have happened, and had she listened Urd would have been present to prevent it when the time finally came.

Using the back of her hand, Rei ran it against her face and when she looked at it saw it was red. Smeared with blood, Rei just stared at her hand as if it were alien, "I don't understand…I was having a dream that Shinji and I were having an intimate sharing of…" Urd just nodded and pointed to the shards of clothing, a dry wretch rocked the young girls body. She saw it clearly now, the haze in her mind cleared and she saw what she did, the pain she inflicted. "I…I…what have I done!" Mournful wails from her sisters chorused in her mind.

"What I told you not to do!" Urd yelled and took no satisfaction from Rei's cowering back. She had told the damn child not to go to fast for a reason, but did the girl listen? Of course not! "You almost bite him in half! I told you not to go fast, not only for his sake but for your own!" Taking a deep breath she fought to control her anger, "This is what I was most afraid of. You lost control as this was your first feeding ever. In time you'll gain control, but until you do I was going to be here to insure this didn't happen!"

Her new wings folded around her, enshrouding her in there darkness, tears started falling from the girls eyes. "What have I done!? I just…I didn't know!" But now it was over and done, "I have to apologize to him, beg for forgiveness."

"Not a bad start, but why don't you let me smooth things out first ok?" Urd groaned and rubbed her budding headache. "He likely thinks this was his fault, he doesn't know you're a succubus. I'll explain things and knowing him I'm sure he'll forgive you." But for now it was more important to address the fully awakened succubuss' Addressing Rei and her sisters listening via the Rei-work (Rei-network). "All of you in class now!" slamming her foot to accentuate her point she hoped this day would end fast.

X-X

"Knock knock Mari!" Touji bellowed as he pushed the door open to his sister's hospital room. "How's my litter sister today?" he asked while putting the new set of flowers down next to her bed. Their father had paid for them, but he was always the one to drop them off.

Growling in frustration Mari's response was honed after many years of using it, "I told you to stop calling me your little sister! You're only seven minutes older than me!" The fraternal twin of one Touji Suzuhara had long since grown tired of her oh so older brother mocking her. Her grimace was replaced with a smile quickly though, Touji's dopy smile was contagious to her. "Thanks for the flowers anyway 'onii-chan'."

Taking his typical seat, "Thought you'd like them, so how are you today?" He tried to keep his spirit upbeat, but seeing her in this room, always looking so alone, made it hard. While Shinji hadn't caused the paralysis below her waist, the experimental surgery that was to help her pains did. "Feeling any better?"

Her own smile took a hit, her lips drew small and narrow, "I thought I felt my toe this morning!" It was a far cry from what she used to have before the doctors had their little accident. "Doctor Sagara said he had hope the next surgery could fix me right back up." He gave it a twenty percent chance, but she had to be positive or she'd have drown in depression long ago.

Pounding his fist into his palm, Touji hated that name. "I don't know why you let that butcher continue to work on you. Bet he's just a pervert or something." Saying Touji was protective of his 'little' sisters chastity was like calling Tokyo Tower was a little tall. He had even agreed with his father's idea of her going to an all girls' school to keep her away from the other boys. Almost two years ago Kensuke made the one and only illusion of dating the female Suzuhara and resulted in needing new glasses and laptop computer.

"He's the leading specialist in the field, Touji, and the only non-military doctor in the city that will see me," Mari's bitter voice only exacerbated the mood. She had seen how the man looked at her, but forced herself to ignore it. "So enough of this boring talk, tell me about school!" she squealed. It was her favorite topic, as Touji always talked about her hero there.

Smart enough to know Mari was done talking about her hopeful recovery, Touji reclined in his chair. "Do you want to hear about school or your dear Ikari-sama?" Touji drawled, enjoying antagonizing his sister. Had Shinji been a different person, or had Touji not suspected his friend was a closet homosexual, the jock wouldn't have found this situation as humorous. He cherished his sister, and being more inclined to indulge in his hormones knew his sister would have caused havoc at school. Just as tall as he was, her hair was straight for the most part; it curled in just under her ears. Eyes were cobalt blue showing off her endless compassion and warmth, but his biggest fear came from her personality. She was nice! Nice and naive! Girl wouldn't know if a guy had ill intentions until well after she was whisked away and at his mercy. _Shin-man's not like that though, I hope. _

Blushing fiercely and drawing her sheet up to her nose, Mari averted her eyes from her brother. He could always tell what she was thinking, "Ikari-sama please." Had it not been for that boy she'd have died, Touji hadn't really seen what happened to her, had blamed the accident on Shinji at first, but the boy actually saved her. Added to the crush were her isolation and the stories of glory that her brother always fed her. "Is that horrid woman still causing him trouble?"

"Red?" Touji asked with a slight pause. He didn't know really how to handle that question. Asuka became a goddess of craven imagery to him, one he hoped to have etched in his mind so powerfully she showed up when he closed his eyes. "Red has calmed down a lot and not such a bitch. At least today, anyway." An evil glint came to the jock's eyes as a great way to play with his sister came to mind. "Something did happen odd today, Blue came over for lunch with us."

Pulling down the sheet, her eyes fluttering with imagined panic she balked. "Ayanami? You said she was a robot! If she tries something what could it meant?" Her mind became a light with allusions and romanticized notions about Rei's motives. "Was she looking at Aida-kun, Ikari-sama, or you?" While she wanted her brother to get a girl friend, she didn't like the idea of it being Ayanami.

"She didn't ask me to lunch, she asked Shinji," Touji nudged his sister's side. "Think she has a thing for him, so you better get good real fast or you'll not get to ask him out." Shinji would reject her, Touji was sure, but he'd let her down easy. Failing an easy let down Touji would pummel Shinji for trifling with his sister's heart. But in the end it gave Mari a reason to hope, to try and get better, it made Touji upset to have to resort to these tactics but he wanted his sister to get better.

A scowl quickly replaced the frantic expression, Mari gripped her sheet tightly, "I'll do my best." It was a dream of hers. The day she got better she'd walk right up to the boy she'd never seen and ask him out for coffee or a movie. Such a small dream, but it brought her hope, made her happy. "So tell me how dad is doing?"

The conversation drove to other topics important to the Suzuhara siblings. Their father, Touji's eating habits, his school work, and countless other family issues. All the while Touji was scheming, plotting that if Shinji did come to visit it sister it would get the girl even more fired up about getting better. And in his mind, if she thought hard enough about getting better it might just help.

X-X

"Sir I think we might have a small problem with Captain Katsuragi," Kaji announced as he walked into the cavernous office where Gendo Ikari attempted to make up for certain shortcomings. "Sir?" Kaji asked in disbelief as he saw the Commander of Nerv crying heavily into the arms of the vice commander.

Patting his old rival's head, Kozo turned to the spy, "We got some bad news from Seele." Was it really bad news though, Kozo was debating. "Turns out they're accounts have all been hacked and they organization is bankrupt, Kehl himself is having a damn bake sale to try and recoup some losses." Who would pay ten-thousand for a bag of cookies Kozo didn't know, but laughed to himself at the idea.

Roaring out through his tears Gendo screamed, "Those bastards! That bitch! What am I supposed to do now!!" He had counted on getting an extension loan from the old bastards to reform his prostitute removal fund. "So," he sniffed and tried to dry his eyes, "it was Katsuragi after all isn't it!"

"Uh, no Sir, Misato doesn't have anything to do with Seele. She doesn't even know about them," Kaji admitted. The number of people that knew of Seele could fit in this room with plenty of room left. That was if you didn't count Succubus Central. "Misato seems on the verge of a break down. She's been seen screaming at people who ask her about your son. Oh and she's destroyed three vending machines and pilfered candy bars." Misato was a good friend of the rogue agent, not his lover anymore, he wasn't adverse to trying again. "I think she needs a vacation."

Grumbling angrily, Gendo grabbed a book, (the porn mag he was looking at) and hurled it at the spy. "On my dime? I don't think so! She's likely in league with whoever stole my money!" Oh how he missed his wife, she never ridiculed him for his failure in bed. Yui never knew how to tell Gendo no, seeing how she never knew WHEN they were having sex. She was shocked to learn she was pregnant having never recalled doing the deed that was the origin of her son.

Rolling his eyes, Kozo took out a syringe from his pocket and injected the furious man in neck. Gendo's eyes spun, a trickle of drool left his lips and he passed out. "I apologize for that Ryouji, he's been having a bad few days." Pulling out his notepad, "You said the Captain was having issues regarding the Third child?"

Unable to keep his smile hidden from the old man, Kaji had overly enjoyed watching the commander knocked out. "Yes sir. She got very angry at me when I mentioned if Shinji knew how to please the ladies." Spotting Kozo's questionable glance, "There is a rumor that Asuka and he were making out and Misato confirmed it." Kaji was proud of the young Ikari for that, _Kid's got to have balls to try anything with that girl._

Writing down a few notes on the pad, "Katsuragi is having issues with Third Child's sexual activities." Putting the pad away, Kozo kicked Gendo out of his chair and sat down, "I'll look into it Kaji. Likely nothing to be worried about. I'll call her into my office tomorrow to talk to her about it." Kicking Gendo in the ass, Kozo grinned, "Anything else?"

Body acting before he could re-think, "Mind if I get a kick in?"

X-X

Her head felt like it was rotten and about to split open and let the legions of chaos spread out from it. The morning sunlight came streaming through the vertical blinds of the patio door and for the first time since time began she cursed it. "That woman, what did she do to me?" the Metatron asked herself only to taste the nasty after affects of a morning after a night of binge drinking.

Bits and pieces of memory hazily peaked out through the fog of alcohol induced deliria. First it was the drunken stumble back to the apartment, followed by what Misato called spicy curry. Having never eaten the humans' food, the Metatron wasn't prepared for the full force of Misato's spicy food. Cleary remembering the burning sensation and requesting something to make it go away, the Metatron was given something else she never had before a glass of straight Vodka.

Then came more curry accompanied by more Vodka, she was ordered to never turn down hospitality from an innocent. And while Misato had her foibles, the Metatron felt more good than bad. After four full glasses of Vodka, another woman showed up. Again like Misato, the red head was a mix of good and bad. While Misato was purity and regret, the red head was heroism mixed with rage and a tiny demonic taint. It was easily seen as a curse, which had the Metatron not been stone drunk would have been cured.

Once Misato insisted on going shot for shot of Tequila, things got even hazier. Memories of the cat eared girl wandering around eating everything she could then passing out on the floor brought a chuckle followed by pained groan to the lips of the Lights assassin. Asuka's catnip induced high had left the German in a state of pure clouded obscurity.

Misato laughing at the unconscious Asuka was the Metatron's last clear memory. The only sensation she got after that was a cold chill, the window was open and the night was horribly cold, but a burning white shade of charity and suffering filled her being and then warmth.

Opening her eyes, much to her regret, the Metatron saw the source of said warmth, somebody had covered her with a blanket during the night. Hearing a sound to her side, she felt that white blessing of charity and pain again, it was a boy and he was cleaning up a terrible mess. "Who are…you?" she had never felt a human's soul with such good and unfortunate pain mingled together. A preverbal light in the darkness.

Setting a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of the woman that looked remarkably like the woman from his dreams, Shinji kept his tone low. "Ikari Shinji, and you are in need of an apology. I assume you ran into Misato at a bar and she dragged you back here." It wasn't the first time Shinji had to deal with the run off of a drunken night at the bars for Misato. "The tea is a special blend that should help with hang overs, if you're good enough to drink it miss…?"

"Metatron," she answered callously as her fingers fumbled for the offered beverage. Whatever a hang over was it was a wicked magic that she wanted gone. "Do I have you to thank for this?" she tugged on the blanket.

Bagging the last of Misato's bottles, Shinji sat on the chair next to the couch where the Metatron lay. "Yeah, hope I didn't offend you but you looked cold." He had been thankful for Misato for her actions, it gave him something to work on and kept his mind off the terrible thing he did to Rei. He had carried Asuka and Misato to there respective rooms, but Misato's mystery guest didn't have a room. "Can I get you anything? I have breakfast cooking right now but if you needed anything else I can grab it for you."

"No I am…" the Metatron started to say before a trembling in her stomach she'd never sensed before erupted from her stomach. A queasy and uneasy feeling in her stomach, almost as if the contents were rebelling against her. "I uh…" again that unsettling rush hit her throat and before she knew it the boy, Shinji, was helping her to her feet. "Where are you…taking me?"

He'd seen that expression before many times, and Shinji really didn't want to clean vomit from the carpet. "I'm sorry Metatron-san," such an odd name but from the cloths she was obviously a foreigner. "I doubt you know where the bathroom is and I'm sure you're going to need it." The strange girl resisted for a moment but when another dry heave wracked her body she relented.

"What are you talking about?" she asked when the boy opened the door to a small strange room with his foot. It looked like a restroom but why would she need it? She didn't feel like she needed to use it, no that horrible gestation in her stomach was what she needed help with. But she felt the boy easing her down on her knees and leaned her head over the bowl. "What are you do…" her voice was cut short as her stomachs contents were evacuated via her mouth.

As he had done with Misato numerous times, Shinji pulled back and held the luxurious hair in his hands and rubbed the woman's back comfortingly. "Ssh, Ssh, it'll be ok, just let it all out. You'll feel better once you get it all out of your system." He tried to comfort the suffering woman, the unwitting victim of trying to keep pace with Misato in a game of the drink.

Her stomach and throat burned as the noxious fluid came out and into the bowl in three bouts. But finally it quelled and she sank to her side, "Thank you Ikari-dono, that was very kind of you." She turned to him and saw him offering her a towel and a cup of water. "Thank you again." Such kindness, clearly a sign of her Creator's better works.

Hand wrapped around the still visibly weakened woman's waist, Shinji lead her to the kitchen and sat her in a chair. "It's ok, I'm sure Misato was to blame for it so I'm just trying to make amends for her." What happened to Asuka, Shinji hadn't the foggiest but she hadn't even budged when he lifted her earlier. "I'm making eggs so it should be easy enough on your stomach to help you cope."

The idea of eating was almost as foreign as your average American's comprehension of other languages, but she smiled regardless. "You are an interesting creature Ikari-dono, I thank you." She watched the boy turn and continue cooking a breakfast for a woman he never saw before for no reason other than to be nice. An odd feeling coursed through her chest, it was warm for some reason. "Would you like hel…p."

"That's ok Metatron-san, you just rest while I finish," Shinji admitted while filling one of the plates he pulled out with the golden and white of the scrambled eggs. "Something wrong?" he asked holding out the plate. He saw his oddly named guest's face turn pale and then filled with anger.

She felt it growing stronger and stronger! A huge demonic presence was coming closer and closer to the small house. In her current state the Metatron knew she could only protect one of the three innocents from such a state and her orders were to preserve the brightest of lights in such situations, "Ikari-dono get behind me!" she hollered as she sprang to her feet. Before Shinji could say anything, "Come to me my burning blade!" she said in a voice that was almost a song and in her hands immerged the largest sword Shinji ever saw which just so happened to be on fire. "A powerful demon is coming and I will protect you!"

Walking casually through the front door, Urd wanted two things. Coffee for one and a nice long bath. Her night coaxing the Rei's to calm down had taken much more effort than she had hoped. Two hours were spent just calming the frantic succubus corps. After that was teaching them how to use there full powers and about transport mediums. And as it turned out the Rei's transport medium was silk. Which didn't strike Urd as strange, often Succubus had medium's found around the bed. "Shin-chan I need coffee..what the FUCK!"

"URD!" the Metatron yelled out and stalled her forward slash. "What is the betrayer doing here?" she ordered as she moved the blade to just under Urd's chin. All angelic beings knew of Urd's defection, none of them however knew the reason. "You betrayed me and all of His order and now you aid the Morningstar!" Knowing Urd personally, the Metatron had been devastated at the news of the defection.

Having a burning piece of death just inches from her throat woke Urd up quickly, eyes locked on her old friends she wouldn't lie. "I have a new pupil here. Why I left the True Enemy's service is easily answered with one word: Belldandy." Every ethereal being knew of Belldandy's fate. It had been the lynch pin that finally started the war to officially escalate.

"Pupil…but you are the demoness of Love that would mean your pupil would be…" the Metatron started and turned to Shinji. Such a pure and honest person was tainted by the forces of Chaos? Her target, the life she was to snuff out, had held her hair and comforted her in her moment of total weakness instead of killing or ravishing her? "But he isn't…he's not like the demons…" The blade of the Metatron lost its blaze as confusion and uncertainty rushed in to take place of her usual steel will.

If this boy was her target she'd have to break her Lord's will by slaying an innocent! She'd have to kill the purest light she'd seen in ages, and she couldn't do that! But that would mean she'd break His command, another thing she swore never to do. "What do I do?" she asked aloud before her frustration, compiled with the after affects of booze, overwhelmed her and she fainted into Shinji's arms.

X-X

Author notes

Um…yeah. Not much to say really other than I hope ya enjoyed this.

Later!!

Mercaba


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer

Standard disclaimer

'Whistles innocently while avoiding the fact Understanding goes untouched' so how is everybody today!! Should be touching better things than this, but I wanted a garbage writing day so…I write this not that I don't take it seriously, its just more of a 'fun' write than anything serious.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 7

Laying the unnaturally light woman back on the couch, Shinji was still trying to wrap his brain around what he had just seen. "Urd-san, who is this woman? She said her name was Metatron, but then she had that flaming sword and…" he trailed off as Urd sat down on hand rest of the chair and patted the cushion. He was expected to sit for his 'sensei' and while usually it got him more than a little randy, today he wasn't feeling anything of the sort. Taking his cue, he sat shoulder to shoulder with his demonic tutor. "Should we warn Asuka?"

"First off, Asuka's likely going to be a little foggy this morning," Urd admitted. "It seems the good Doctor Akagi has a thing for cats, and well doused your charming kitty with enough catnip to turn a pet shop into a hookah lounge." Patting Shinji's head affectionately, Urd could tell by his squirming he was avoiding another issue he was nervous about, Ayanami. "As for Asuka, good work. I didn't know you had a thing for anthropomorphism but you turned that girl into a real smoking pistol."

Blushing at the undue compliment, Shinji fumbled with his hands. "Thank you Urd-san, but it was an accident really. I thought the elixir I was making was more of an energy drink than…what it did." Not that he was complaining about the change in Asuka's body, just her mind had him perplexed. "Back to Metatron-san, who is she?" he asked while readjusting her blanket. So much was happening around him that he didn't know his left from his right, but he'd be damned if he left somebody out in the cold.

Drumming her fingers across her chin, Urd mused, "I thought that was the case." Waiting for Shinji to sit back down, the annoying sense of warmth and wholeness that gave her was dismissed as gas, "As for who you just casually covered, she is who she claims to be, the Metatron." Not expecting the Shinto believer to understand much of the Catholicism heavy branch of the ethereal plane, Urd cleared her throat for a long declaration. "She is, according to a branch of religion, the voice of 'God', we demons refer to him as the True Enemy. She is the most trusted and blind of his followers, she is his personally assassin and play thing."

Now as most people who have heard of the concept, Shinji wasn't so quick to believe a demon on the finer workings of God. "But isn't God a good person? He created life, the universe…everything!" Shinji's hands waved around wildly as his pitch increased.

"Forty-two," Urd instinctively said before covering her slip. "Sorry about that, force of habit." Crossing her leg, Urd noticed how even though her ward had just had his 'little friend' nearly bitten in two, he was still enraptured by her luscious chocolate brown thigh. "The True Enemy didn't create life, he was created BY life. All ethereal beings were, myself included." Rubbing her head in frustration, Urd never was good at philosophical concepts. "We were all created by the collective human will. Your belief's and prayers created us, all religions are in fact real as long as they are believed. The True Enemy is the most believed in and hence most powerful. Using his position he instills in the world a sort of regulatory system to keep him the most powerful."

It was to early in the morning to try and accept all of this so Shinji just went with it to avoid any further complex dispositions. "So God was a creation of human belief, as were all other gods, but he is using his power to insure we believe in him and keep him in power. Ok, how does that explain how Metatron-san is here?" A vision of such exquisite beauty and frailty, Shinji couldn't mix that with the idea of her being an assassin.

Having the urge to spit, Urd's grimace had to show her disgust. "The True Enemy is a pervert. He created the angels to be his surrogates, and when he got powerful enough he assaulted other beings, my own caste of Goddesses were taken in to be used as vessels for his lusts. No other god was permitted to breed after he came to power, all offspring were his, and when he made the Metatron it was just as you'd expect, he fashioned her to be his most prized concubine." And the demons were told to be the evil ones, if only the other forces of Order knew the truth about there leader. "She is kept blind to his whims until time comes and he'll ravish her, and destroy her only to make another. But don't think her weak, she's more powerful than me and her goal is to kill you."

Pushing backing into his chair, Shinji's limbs went stiff, "Kill me? But what did I do…is it the angels?" Was being a pilot of an Eva the reason such a pitiful creature was sent after him? "They are angels and I…is that why?" Sounds in the bedrooms started to get louder, Misato and Asuka were waking and that meant Urd's tale would have to be cut short.

Aware of her dwindling time, Urd sighed heavily. So much left to tell and so little time, and the question about what to do with heaven's assassin! "No Shinji, the 'angels' you slay are all part of a test that you don't even know your taking. I'll tell you more about it later." Another form of 'his' cruelty showing itself, not letting his creators leave him. "I'll deal with her," Urd pointed to the sleeping girl's body, "you just get this Asuka girl and get out of here quickly.

Squeezing out from the chair, careful not to brush up against his seductive teacher, Shinji stood for a moment in hesitation. He wanted to abide her wishes, get Asuka fed and out the door quickly, but that would just lead him to his greatest failure to date, Rei. Should he ask Urd about it now, or wait, "Urd-san, uh before I go could you…it's about…"

"She'll inform you about the specifics, Shin-chan, just ask her when you're alone or you'll have a lot of people thinking she's gone crazy. And believe me everything she tells you is real and true," Urd's one was laced with bitterness. Patting his shoulder one more time, looking deeply into his compassionate eyes, Urd saw Keiichi staring back at her for a moment. "Get going kid."

Unsure about what just happened, Urd's face had looked oddly like Rei's did before they had begun their exploration of personal space. "I have a pot of coffee going if you need it, just don't drink it all or Misato will suspect something." He gave Urd one last parting look, regretting not being able to spend more time with his still mysterious guest. He watched as Urd cast some sort of spell on the sleeping girl and carried her off to his bedroom and shut the door. "Asuka time to get up!"

X-X

Sitting at his desk, computer up and running, Kensuke however wasn't paying his digital lover any mind. No, much like the rest of the class, his attention was drawn to something he had trained himself to pass over and forget. Until today, this very morning, he'd not given a single care, wouldn't have thought about her before, but now he couldn't keep his eyes away. "Touji is it me or…"

"Is Blue just about the most luscious thing you've ever seen?" Touji finished for his hacker buddy. Touji was enraptured by the transformed Ayanami Rei as well. As everybody not named Ikari Shinji could attest, until now Rei was a bag of flesh with no soul. Nothing to care about, nothing to worry about, she was scenery and nothing more. When she strode into the room today however, all the boys regretted that choice of neglect. "She's…I don't know but MAN if I could just…"

Nodding slowly, Kensuke was the perfect match for Touji. "Whatever she did yesterday, I mean look at her! She's just so…so…perfect!" Under the subconscious sway of the demonic forces at work on there minds, all the male species in Rei's field of vision were drawn to her. "Think I should talk to her? I mean you've been an ass to her ever since she came to class but."

Cutting Kensuke off Touji punched him in the arm, "Bullshit, you've been the same as I have. So don't go trying to make yourself into something you're not. But seriously, man she could be a fucking model!" Eyeing the door, hoping a certain Ikari wasn't coming through it, Touji wanted to at least try talking to Rei before Shinji came in. Neither boy was ignorant to the fact that Rei requested SHINJI eat with her and not them, so something had to be going on between them. "I'm going over there," Touji said knowing his buddy was likely just minutes away from arrival.

"Not without me you're not, girls aren't all attracted to jocks," Kensuke said without dignity. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, "Some prefer a skilled mind over the ability to run fast." Not that he had a skilled mind, but he could hope Rei was a closet military fetishist who just so happened to like watching anime.

A guy could dream couldn't he?

Bristling with new powers, Rei felt the two boys' presence before they were opened there mouths. Her mind was a buzz with problems and worries. Sure Urd-sama said she'd fix things up with Shinji to the point where an apology could be made, but what if Shinji wouldn't accept it? And now her sisters were more demanding they trade places with her. Having failed to control her baser needs, Rei had proven to not be the most apt succubus to have walking about, and all being highly trained were just waiting to pounce and replace her. _I even relented to letting one of my sisters go to Nerv for the mandatory meeting with his all high toilet hog._

"Hey Ayanami, how ya doing?" Touji opened with the smoothest line he could think of. Having no actual knowledge of Rei other than he'd like to try and stake her to the ground with his manly spear, he really didn't have a lot going for him. "You look worried about something."

Jumping on Touji's thought train, it was a small train with only the engine and caboose, Kensuke added his worthless two cents. "Yeah sometimes it helps to talk about things like that." If Lucifer was present, Kensuke would have traded his soul for just one fact about Rei that was true that he could use. Funny thing was, had Rei been a full succubus she'd have whisked her two would be studs off to a closet, break them, and feast on there souls. Kensuke was luckier than he knew. "Something at Nerv go wrong?"

Turning from the window to the walking hard-ons…boys…Rei hoped the makeup she was using to mask her demon markings blended well enough with her unique complexion. "I will not fuck either of you so if that is your purpose for bothering me you may dispense with it." Such a vulgar word when used out of context. In the throws of passion, dirty words were a sage spice, but when it was just the act it left a sick taste in her mouth.

Unknowingly the focus of every boys' attention in the room, the dynamic duo of love continued on unabated. Waving his hands in a frantic attempt to banish the erotic thoughts dancing around in his brain, Touji sputtered out declinations. "No no! We uh…were just worried about you and all. Being a classmate and everything."

Intentionally filling there minds with lewd images, mostly of Shinji and her or just her, Rei was enjoying toying with them. It kept her mind off the eventual confrontation with Shinji. Her tone as deadpan as ever, "Odd, you never cared about my person before today. Why the change?" Her eyes glowed ever so slightly to force the would be Casanova's eyes from dropping to her mammary glands. "Not thinking about what I look like sans clothing are you?" she asked as she forced that tasty image into there brains.

Bowing out gracefully, Kensuke's nose exploded in a fount of blood, "Guh…sorry I uh…have allergies. I'll be right back." He tilted his head back and ran out towards the bathroom and a heaping portion of tissues to clog the leaky faucet that was his nose. As he blindly ran, he nearly crashed into Shinji, had Asuka not lifted and carried the befuddled pilot.

Back in the classroom, t-minus three minutes to Ikari intrusion, Touji was still trying his best to put on a good face. "Course not, Ayanami, it's not…right to think of you like that." But what a glorious image it was, annoyingly enough though he couldn't picture Rei and himself, it was always Shinji. _Hope its not Homosexual repression or something. _Remembering the last thing she said the day before, "Oh and I looked into that Filatio you mentioned the other day, it was awesome I really enjoyed it."

Spotting her cherished one walking in the door, Rei grew bored of her salivating play toy and pulled the final image out of her bag of tricks. Forcing the image of Touji performing said foreplay and not receiving it into the boy's mind. Rei was satisfied when the jock suddenly sputtered out what could have passed for a word, more an attempt to keep his contents from shifting, and he ran to join Kensuke. Eyeing Shinji, her powers oddly dampened and gone, she mouthed the word, 'Lunch' to which he nodded grimly.

Rei didn't fail to notice however that Asuka was blissfully draped around his arm again, sniffing the air above the other boys and clinging tighter to Shinji with each waft of disliked pheromones. The whole class felt colder from that point on.

X-X

While Kozo's office wasn't as formidable as Gendo's, Misato still felt uneasy walking into the man's domain. Almost like a child being called to the principle's office for some affront she hadn't intended. "Sir, you wanted to see me?" she managed to eek out as she closed the door behind her.

Ruffling through some papers, Fuyutsuki nodded to some internal question he had pondered. "Ah, captain, take a seat. I have a few things I'd like to discus with you." Kaji's little announcement had rattled the old professor. While Gendo was off begging prostitutes and really forgiving men not to tell about certain failures, Kozo was trying to save humanity, and having a commanding officer on the brink of mental collapse was not the smarted leading decision.

Eying the room, Misato had to admit she cared for it a lot more than Gendo's attempt compensate. Nice oaken finish to the walls, a creamy brown carpet, sharp lighting, and a few paintings on the wall gave off a very nice 'old man' feel, almost like a father's. Taking the offered seat, an expensive looking high back leather chair, Misato squirmed contently into it to get the best out of it. "Ohh…that is nice," she accidentally admitted.

Chuckling softly, "I am a man of simple comforts. When you get to my age you stop needing the best and just go for whatever makes your body hurt less." And knocking Gendo unconscious did make his head hurt less. How Yui fell for that man, Kozo didn't know and had he been a few years younger at the time…well Shinji would have had a better father. "Can I offer you anything, I have a fridge here with some soda or a nice cup of coffee?"

Falling into a lull of false security, Misato started to change her mental outlook on the situation. _Maybe I'm getting a promotion or something! He's being so nice to me after all. _Waving off the man's offer, "No sir, I had a cup of coffee when I got in this morning and try not to drink too much of it." Relaxing more into the chair, her legs sinking in and sliding further out, Misato was unknowingly showing off just what her preferred color and style of undergarment was.

Old but not THAT old, Kozo had to cough discreetly to cover his change in focus. Shaking such youthful ideas from his mind, Kozo forced Misato's silky black panties from the forefront of his mind. "Katsuragi, I've gotten some odd reports from a number of personnel that wished to remain nameless." The male bridge crew was all very insistent that they not be named least they face Misato's wrath. "They all stated nearly the same story but at different times and I was hoping you could clarify things for me."

Was that cinnamon she smelled? She LOVED cinnamon! Lulled further into the duplicitous trap of creature comforts that Kozo had set to entice her, Misato was further off stride. "Not talking about those vending machines are you?" Laughing and leaning back, certain assets became more apparent and Kozo too lost a few points. "Honestly didn't think I could punch a hole in the first one let alone the second and third."

A trickle of sweat ran down the man's face as he was reminded that he wasn't quite dead yet and certain parts of him that he thought were in an age induced coma began to stir. "And the parts about you declaring you had no knowledge of the Third Child's sex life?" His hand slowly and deliberately went to the control of the A/C and turned it down a few degrees. _To be young again…_

Snapping her head back down, but still reclining, Misato started to sober up in a manner. "I haven't rode him like a cowgirl on her favorite horse if that's what you're getting at." Crossing her arms over the zone Kozo had found his eyes locked, Misato's attempts to force her building frustration and longing into isolation failed. "Look so maybe Ritsuko might have told you that I murmured that I'd like to play railroad construction worker and let Shinji hammer his spikes into my tie but that was just the booze talking."

A tantalizing image, but Kozo was a skilled manipulator and wouldn't be weakened by the succulent woman's offer. "So you have no knowledge as to if he's become engaged in inappropriate contact with the First child or the Second?" With death staring the poor boy in the face though, Fuyutsuki had considered getting the boy a lifetime pass to a brothel to work off the frustration. _Gendo might not be a father to him, but I like that kid. _And Kozo wouldn't have Yui's precious child dying a virgin.

"I wasn't aware that it was my responsibility to insure he didn't touch the Commander's precious Ayanami," Misato would never say it to Gendo's face, but she had her suspicions. Everybody at Nerv had heard the rumor that their leader was abusing the poor girl and that was the cause of her personality. But with no proof, who would go against the most powerful man in Japan? "So no, I don't know if Shinji has been boffing Rei. As for Asuka, the girl's been acting very 'needy' as of late but MY Shinji isn't just going to go off and bang some sex cat just because she can cause latent lesbian urges to come screaming back in my face."

She didn't say that did she? No of course not, her denial routine kicked in. Good, it would be terrible to let that slip too. Then to ease things over, _How about a beer? _her conscious added. Ah yes, everything was coming up Millhouse, just as long as she kept herself inebriated and her hands off a certain brown haired pilot.

Unsure how to handle just what he heard, a nosebleed threatening to break through for the first time in a decade, Kozo clearly saw Misato and Asuka in very inappropriate for work attire. "It seems I was wrong. Nothing to be worried about at all," he laughed again, it was forced but Misato didn't notice. Rubbing a cloth to gather that nasty perspiration, Kozo flipped scanned his computer. "Oh it's seems you have some vacation time coming up soon. Think you'll be taking it?" While he could have just ordered Misato to take it, Kozo had hope she'd take the bait herself.

X-X

Sipping her coffee, or the remains of the coffee Misato hadn't inhaled, Urd sat watching the Metatron sleep. If she didn't know Shinji would hate her for it, Urd might have killed the angelic creature. "Keiichi'd never forgive me, what makes me think Shinji would be any different," she murmured as she straightened a fallen lock of hair on her pupil's would be assassin.

"You just had to come didn't you, of all his murderers he had to send you," Urd scoffed. The most naïve and blind of the True Enemy's minions, even more than her sister, had become her adversary. "Why can't I have friends? Friends and family are all lost or die!" She screamed in frustration. "He won't stop until he's taken everything from me will he, and the worst part of all is he doesn't even know he's doing it!"

Woken from her troubled sleep by the ravings of the lost goddess of the past, the Metatron's eyes fluttered and opened. "I am still alive." Not a question but a nervous fact. The high ranking demon her old friend had become should have killed her by now, or Urd had other plans. Rolling to her side, back against the wall, the Metatron prepared for battle. "Whatever you want from me you shall not have it!"

Head sinking slightly, Urd just laughed at the initial reaction her one time friend took. "If you're expecting me to do something to you, guess again." Draining the last of her coffee, Urd set the mug down and gripped the edge of the dress on which she sat. "Shinji would never forgive me for hurting you, even though you'll likely kill him." Yes, Urd knew that if the choice was given, Shinji would offer up his life to save her and the others and spare the world whatever crime the Metatron was sent to avenge.

Hopping up to a kneeling position, the Metatron took a defensive stance, "Why should I believe you, a fallen goddess who now sides with the Morning Star!" Having known only God's wishes and having her head filled with his propaganda, anybody who sided against the thrown was evil. "You're words mean nothing, as does the insipid boy you perverted!"

SLAP!

Urd's hand swung in hard and fast bypassing the meager defenses of the Metatron. "You can call me whatever the hell you want but it's SHINJI'S concern for you that kept you alive! I will not hear you talk badly of your savior!" Seriously, Urd couldn't stand and let the self-imposed blind angel get away with badmouthing her ward and the only reason the bitch was alive. "Now if you get off you damn high horse maybe we can talk about this and not have everything end in bloodshed."

Nursing her throbbing cheek, the Metatron eyed Urd levelly, "My mission was to destroy the one corrupted by the Morning Star. If the corruption spread to more than one, destroy the planet." She'd done it before, faceless people, evil people, all of which died by her blade. But this boy was different, she felt it, but she couldn't allow such weakness into her heart. She was made to be of God for God, nothing of her own wishes mattered.

"Killing a planet because a boy got a book as a present, one he didn't even ask for. Divine justice is a sad thing these days," Urd quipped. Noticing the stunned if not shocked look on her rival, "oh you didn't know? Didn't your ever loving asshole of a creator tell you?"

Huddling in a corner now, on the balls of her feet, the Metatron wasn't listening. "Lies! The Lexicon is a book of perverse knowledge, only those who seek it get its power at the cost of there eternal souls!" She pointed to the book that sat at Urd's right. "It summoned you! It cursed that poor girl that was here! I was wrong to judge that boy as worthy!" Covering her mouth instantly, the Metatron turned to Urd with fright.

Eyebrow raised, Urd opened her mouth in an O and nodded. "Worthy of what pray tell? Has the assassin of the light finally hit celestial puberty and thought maybe a fling with a human was up and coming? Don't think your owner would like that. Not if the other Metatron's are any indication." Urd had personally seen four such beings created, and all died under mysterious circumstances. "And as for the Lexicon, Lucifer and my mother GAVE it to him due to services rendered against during the test! He's made it further than any human on record!"

Never liking to hear about her predecessors, and ignorant to there uses, the Metatron growled. "So he had help with the trials! No other explanation could account for the destruction of so many of the tests! More reason to destroy this corrupted planet." Hating being on the loosing side, the Metatron chose to even the emotional battlefield, "Just like he had done to your sister's planet! He destroyed that one for going against the flow of things!"

A sad knowing smile replaced Urd's smug continence, "Is that what he told you, to get you to understand?" Picking up the Lexicon and thumbing through it, finding Shinji's indexed page, Urd shook her head. "He destroyed that world for a FUCKING MEAL!" Keeping Shinji's place she started idly flipping further in. "He wanted there souls to power himself further so he unmade that universe. But before that, he turned my sister into a human just because she loved a human over him."

Holding out her hand, Urd replayed the last message Belldandy received from her beloved father. _Goddess First Class Unlimited Belldandy, by choosing this creature over your creator you are banned from heaven and all of your powers revoked. You will suffer the same fate as he in becoming unmade, you had your chance to return to me. No further opportunities will be given._

Knowing the True Enemy's voice could never be faked or duplicated, Urd had no doubt that the Metatron understood things now. "To make matters worse, before he unmade things, he informed the mindless demonic forces about a 'one time goddess' turned human. Do you know what that caused?" Urd's body shuddered with the revulsion she felt. "Every creature on that planet tried to get to her, tried to kill her, ravish her, rape her, eat her, and only Skuld and myself could prevent it.

"Skuld…the new systems programmer?" the Metatron's voice was weak and cracked. She had seen the poor goddess that Urd was referring too, a broken and damaged being covered in scars and missing a finger. "What of your sister though, she had chosen a simple human over the Almighty! She should have known this would happen. If he needed to feed on that world it wasn't her right to disagree and stop him.

A lone tear tracked down Urd's cheek. "She didn't try to stop him. No Belldandy wouldn't do that, all she asked was that we take Keiichi with us and go to another Earth. Such a simple request, but no. HE had to banish Belldandy, who had to watch her HUSBAND die trying to defend her from a damn imp that heard from YOUR oh so beloved OWNER that Belldandy was ripe for the plucking."

All of this would have to be confirmed, but the Metatron had no reason to doubt, not after hearing her Lord's voice. "Why would he…to me he is so kind! I have only done right by him!" But her hands suddenly didn't feel as clean as they did before.

"Still want to kill Shinji? A boy using the Lexicon to help people? Using a demonic tomb that was given to him so he'd be able to control the whims of anybody he saw fit to bed, he tries to HELP them?" Urd took a gamble and moved to her hopeful new allies side and sat, "Or will you open your eyes and see that the world isn't black and white but full of grey?"

Broken, unsure of anything, and vulnerable the haze the Metatron saw the world though started to shift and clear. Urd wasn't a force against her aiming for the destruction of the Multi-verse, she was an unfortunate soul who lost so much all because of one entity. "I don't know anymore," was all she said before reaching out to Urd for support. A hug, holding her hand, anything, and the Demoness of Love didn't disappoint.

X-X

Never had shaking Asuka been an easier task for the perpetually melancholy boy, all he did was point his finger and say 'what is that' and Asuka ran off scampering. Touji and Kensuke however were a different matter. Usually they didn't care much about the few times he wanted to be alone at lunch, but the moment he mentioned needing to talk to Rei they were latched on to him. It took Hikari's intervention that they could clean the class early and not do it after school that freed Shinji. Oddly enough though the girl winked at him as he ran off, he'd ask Urd about it later.

Standing on the roof, hand clutching the fence, he waited for Rei to show up. "What do I say to her? Some how 'sorry you got corrupted by a demonic book I got' doesn't sound right." But he'd have to apologize for whatever he did to her, she was forced to put his…THING…in her mouth for goodness sake!

"But I am already demonic Ikari-kun," Rei's soft voice broke through the stillness of the afternoon heat. Other students could be heard below them talking and gabbing, but neither of them was in a jolly mood. "I was awakened to my demonic heritage when Urd-sama found me at Nerv."

He didn't turn, eyes still over the courtyard, his hand painfully grabbing at the wire mesh. "Are you telling me the truth or just trying to spare my feelings…or is this just another byproduct of my 'gift'." He spat the words out, the only good thing that accursed tomb had given him was introducing Urd to him.

Walking over to him, standing behind him, Rei couldn't be sure, but she was leaning towards Urd's statements. _She told me that he would feel HE was to blame for my actions. That for whatever reason he feels it was his fault. _Gently grabbing the back of his shirt, just above the middle of his back, Rei pulled down gingerly. "It is true, I am a succubus. Created by Nerv from a creature in Terminal dogma, fused together with human DNA." That was enough for Shinji to know now.

Pressing his head to the cold metal, "I'm so sorry Ayanami. I never meant for any of this to happen." A bitter ball in his stomach grew and grew, "I was just so happy to hear that somebody loved me, I didn't expect the book to have done anything to you." Now she was spouting off nonsense about being a demon of lust. "If you never want to see me again I'll understand."

Grabbing Shinji's shoulders and forcibly spinning him, she smacking his face as hard as a human could. Had she used her demonic powers, well Shinji's head would have landed in Canada someplace. "Listen to me, Ikari-kun. You are NOT to blame for anything, I was warned about going to fast with you. But my feelings couldn't be controlled, I needed to feed or my demonic side would have gone crazy, and I didn't want to feed on anybody I didn't love." Kissing him gently on each cheek, "And I do love you."

Not seeing her wings anymore, nor the wondrous markings that he had but glimpsed, "Prove it then," he asked her. He couldn't believe that Rei was under her own power, that she willingly chose to do the things she did. Not after knowing of the books power.

Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned a very pretty rose hue, "You wish for me to prove my love to you? Shall I strip or would you like to do it for me?" Her demonic urges, still hard to control, surged forward as she mistook Shinji's comment as a come-on. Her hand already to blouse, she started to unbutton, "I would have thought you'd be afraid of me after I…I…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he yelled and grabbed her hands. Forcing his own pulsating hormones back into the box of unused toys, Shinji released the silky soft hands. "I meant prove you're under your own power, that as a demon you're not affected by anything but your own will." He'd not do anything with her again if he wasn't sure she actually wanted it.

Reluctant to show her true form to human companion, Rei almost resisted. But the look in his eyes, that hard gleam was telling enough that'd he'd not take no for an answer and still make love to her. "I will understand that if after you see this you no longer wish to see ME I'll understand," she hated the flinch she saw from using his own words against him. Rubbing the back of her hand to her forehead she removed the make-up and phasing out of her cloths, her exquisite body fully exposed for him to see she didn't realize that she had already proven her demonic powers. But having cast the dice she unfolded her wings and undid the bindings on her eyes.

Black leather wings, now each as long as her body extended outward and flapped twice causing billowing winds to ruffle Shinji's clothing. Her eyes were a deeper red as well, but not only the color was different they shimmered and the pupils rotated and spun like the wheels of a demonic ice cream truck. "This is my demonic body, I can make my human one appear however I wish, but I chose to remain the same because I…thought you liked it."

Speechless, Shinji fell to his knees and gasped. Words failed to come to his mind, but all he knew was that this creature before him wasn't human. It was to perfect to be, to beautiful, so much in fact it scared him.

Wrapping her wings around her body as a shawl, Rei gathered her clothing and hung her head. "It would appear you wish for me to go." Reading one of her new abilities, turning invisible, she was going to fly off back to her home and tell her sisters she had quit. They could try and retrieve what she lost. Turning her back to the boy, wings unfolding, with just two quick flaps she was air born, but not alone as she suspected. "Ikari!?"

Arms wrapped around her, one her waist and the other accidentally cupping her breasts, Shinji hung on for dear life. "You didn't wait for my answer, Ayanami. For a moment I was afraid…afraid of how beautiful you became…that you are." Reaffirming his grip, and in the processing squeezing Rei's left nipple playfully earning him a soft moan from the girl. "You proved to me that you are not being forced into this…and I'm sorry for doubting you."

In a deft barrel roll, Rei tossed her passenger up into the air and caught him so they could look face to face, Shinji's chin carefully placed in her modest cleavage. "You had every right to doubt, and I have every reason to be sorry that I…nearly severed you." His hands were making it difficult to concentrate, the fog was setting in again and soon her illusion would vanish and they'd be seen. "I am not yet fully in control of my new powers, nor are my sisters. So until we are, making love will have to be under Urd-sama's guidance."

Going from apologizing to making plans for intercourse was more than fast for Shinji, it was light speed. "Um…how about we wait on that ok?" Phantom pains of Rei's sharp canines in his not quite load bearing member dulled his libido somewhat. "For now how about we get back to class before people start making rumors about us?"

"It wouldn't be a rumor, Ikari-kun, not if you want to make them real," Rei said with a smile. She'd heard rumors before about when a boy and girl were late from lunch, typically it was they stopped off at a love hotel. Landing back on the roof, Rei didn't want to release Shinji from her embrace. "You have no idea how worried I was that you'd shun me for what I nearly did…my sisters would have killed me."

There it was again, she DID mention sisters, but Rei didn't have any siblings! Easing himself out of her grasp, Shinji handed Rei her discarded clothing, dropped when he grabbed her. "I was afraid you were just saying what I wanted and didn't mean it. I guess we have to learn to trust each other better." Turning to see she was still smiling at him with her cloths in hand, he quickly turned back. "And starting with that…what was this about sisters?"

She told him…and he nearly fainted.

X-X

Pouring food into the bowl for her ever so spoiled Persian, Ritsuko was having no luck in freeing her mind from the humanoid feline cage she had fallen into. She had seen proof that what she desired most out of life could be given to her! A catman! No greater joy in life would match being used as the personal scratching toy for a cat-man in heat! Just thinking about it sent the doctors mind into the red. Normally she didn't really have much of a need for the flesh, but you push the cat button and Ritsuko's engine was already humming.

"But why Soryu, why not somebody else?" she asked aloud in her empty apartment. Unlike Misato, Ritsuko knew how to clean, also unlike Misato was the fact that Ritsuko owned very little. A Spartan lifestyle for somebody that had few physical needs, but she did have her one room, her shrine to all things catdome. "Lets re-evaluate things and maybe I can get to the bottom of this…and be on the bottom of…ahem!" she cleared her throat and forced her mind to focus on the matter she wanted in hand.

"First she has a test, goes home, and the next day she's a cat person," Ritsuko drummed along as she picked up her fat kitty Omaikane and hefted him over her shoulder. A lifetime of being abused as such the cat just gave in and let herself be dragged around. From early kittenhood, she had been Ritsuko's constant accessory, if you don't count the fake cat ears the good doctor wore when nobody was around. "Now who was at the sty…Misato's?"

Misato wasn't, not that her absented minded friend had the mental capacity to genetically engineer the human genome. Only person that would have been there was the commander's son Shinji. "Ah…knowing the family he might know something as odd as it sounds." Somehow Ritsuko was given the key to her dirtiest wish, and Asuka didn't know how it happened, but by process of elimination Shinji did!

"But how to get him to cooperate with me?" she mused as she took off her lab coat and threw it on her bed. Kicking the door shut behind her, she set her cat down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Being a boy, a teenager," she corrected, "it shouldn't be to hard to coax a few answers out of him." Turning to the side, looking at the full length mirror she kept, she undid the top two buttons of her shirt and leaned over. "Oh Shinji, you can tell me what you did to Asuka. I'll keep…it…a…sec..ret," she leaned over with each syllable of her last sentence so in the end a view of the great valley was clearly visible.

Giggling to herself, she sat back up and fixed her buttons, "From what Misato tells me, that would drive the boy right into my hands." But supposing he wasn't keen on just looking? What if he wanted more than just a glimpse of adulthood. Would she willingly give up more for her prize? "Fuck yeah I would, I'd break that boy's spine riding him if he'd give the information about this!"

Unfortunately for the good doctor, Urd had borrowed the Lexicon from Shinji after the near sexual abuse of one cat girl. Now whenever Ritsuko thought of her beloved fetish, a cat man to call her his own, she'd see Shinji's face. "Now even if he tells me I still need a…person to use it on." Kaji was to much of a man whore for Ritsuko, she wanted more than just a quick fuck and a 'see you next time Misato won't put out'. Gendo didn't have the equipment for the job. Who else was there? Bridge crew were to vapid, and Maya didn't have a penis, though good for other things if it came to that.

No she needed somebody that was nice, not to stupid, but then again not smart enough to get the better of her, and had the goods. "Isn't Misato going on and on about…Shin…ji!" Holy FUCK! She could kill two birds with one damn stone! Get Shinji to tell her how he did it, use it on him, and let the ferocious cat boy ravish her nubile body until she was drug back into work kicking and screaming.

Sliding her slacks off, Ritsuko's hand tentatively snuck down, hesitated at the cotton barrier for a moment then dove through the last defensive line. Usually she didn't use her hands, her 'Hello Kitty' vibrator worked wonders, but today she thought she'd go a little smaller. "He's likely going to be no bigger than his dad, but half my pinky won't do today so I'll lie to myself."

Falling back on her bed, fingers deftly working on her folds, Ritsuko bit her lower lip. "That's right you bad boy, punish me for what I did…nggh" she accidentally slide two more fingers in. "I've been a bad doctor…fuck this bad doctor…hard! Use that tongue of yours…" her free hand groped at her chest and through the padding played with her nipples. "You can do better than that my little kitten, make me yowl!"

Rolling over on her stomach, she hoisted her shapely behind in the air and shook it vigorously as she rubbed at her bud with all her pent up yearnings. Panting heavily as her bust crushed against the thin mattress she continued to shake her behind as her imaginary cat man lover plowed her like a corn field. "All the way up to the top, just like mama wants. Make me proud and you'll get a special collar," her eyes closed as she got the to cusp of her task.

And failed to meet the objective, mission failed!

Would you like to Retry?

N

Ritsuko, in a frustrated yet familiar state of mind took a shower and prepped for the real event. Shinji had a sync test tomorrow.

X-X

Watching Shinji move about the apartment, cooking first and cleaning next, Asuka could feel her anger growing. He hadn't told her where he ran off to at lunch, but it didn't take the olfactory senses she'd come to learn how to use to tell her who he was with. "Practically reeked of that whore," she muttered as she turned to television off. "Will supper going to be ready soon?"

Throwing the last of Misato's bedding into the wash, Shinji whipped the perspiration he had gathered. While he'd never wager a guess, Shinji had noticed Misato's sheets were getting dirtier more often. _Going to have to ask her to stop drinking in bed, she spills to much. _ Sitting on the chair he had earlier in the morning, Shinji nodded to his feline friend. "Another five minutes of simmering and it should be ready to eat."

"You're awfully nervous today, Shinji. Is there any reason you keep looking at your room?" Asuka asked. She noticed him spying his closet of a room more than four times in the last hour. "Anxious to go ready that old book of yours instead of spending time with me?" She remembered a time, a fictional time maybe but she still remembered it, when she couldn't go five seconds without having him gaze at her.

Honesty to a fault, "Well I was at a part I was really interested in. It has to do with what is wrong with Touji's sister and well…" Trailing off, Shinji's nerves got the better of him. He still didn't believe he accepted Touji's invitation to talk to Mari, but he had. "And well I wanted to know more about it." And how he could fix it with the book. Rei's confession and the note Urd left sparked his confidence that the book, despite being evil, could be used for good. Ignorance and good intentions are a dangerous mix.

Urd's note was quick and to the point, but it alleviated Shinji's gnawing self preservation instinct. All it said was: _Going out drinking with Metatron, don't wait up._

"So the big hero goes off to spend time with the poor child he hurt," Asuka's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "From the way that idiot talks about his little sister, it's a wonder he goes to school at all." But for such a young child to be hurt, Asuka had to feel a little bad for her. And as nobody believed that the girl in question was fourteen and not the five Touji made her sound like they had no expectations. "Going to bring the little thing a gift?"

Rubbing his nose, Shinji averted his eyes from Asuka's questioning glare, "The cookies will be done in about an hour. I made extras so if you want some I hope you like chocolate chip." He couldn't possible go without a peace offering, and to offer anybody something he knew he had to offer some it to Asuka as well.

Sniffing the air, Asuka was amazed she missed the sickeningly sweet smell. "Good boy, my favorite," her smile melted the animosity Shinji felt growing for her tone and attitude. Rolling off the couch, and as the cat she was, landing on her feet, Asuka crawled to the chair where her favorite plaything was. "As a reward for services rendered, I'll let you scratch my ears."

"Uh, are you sure you want that?" Shinji's apprehension was evident in his shying away from the nymph as she sat in front of him between his legs. "And supper should be ready any minute now." Oh how he wanted to though, her ears twitched and flickered about. Oh how soft they must be, how they must smell of that lilac shampoo she used, and her tail how he wanted to grab that snake like protrusion and run his hands along it.

Bending her head back she looked him square in the eye, sure he was upside down but that didn't matter, and smiled her best smile. He was putty in her hands, "Just until the buzzer rings then?" She had to know that Shinji wasn't totally gone to her, that Rei hadn't already cornered the market on pork sausage. Sensing still a little hesitation, she batted her eyelashes and added, "Please?"

Asuka could have asked him to step on Touji and Kensuke using Unit 01 and he would have. "Only until the buzzer though, I don't want it to burn." His hand slowly and shakily found Asuka's ear and started stroking it, his anticipation wasn't without its reward. It was better than he could have expected. His other hand went to the other ear and he pet his cat girl tenderly.

"V-v-v-v-ery nice," Asuka purred literally. Squirming under the gentle touch she was momentarily reminded of Akagi doing the same thing, and how she had wanted Shinji to do it instead. She was right to want such a thing. That low guttural purr intensified and her tail wagged briskly across the floor. But something was missing, sure it was pleasure on tap, her mind a semi-vegetative state of kitty coma, but she felt something else. _I want him! _The subtle manipulation of the Lexicon was working again, reminding the kitty that when in heat she had something to do, and her human part was saying only with a certain boy that saw her as something other than a bitch or pilot, but as a person.

He'd have joyously continued stroking Asuka's fine mane for hours had the buzzer not rang, Shinji through sheer willpower stopped petting Asuka. Moving his hand to cover his little problem, Asuka's purring had done marvelous things to his recovery into the realms of the flesh, Shinji made to get up. "Well that was the buzzer, Asuka, so unless you want you fish extra crispy I should…get…going?"

Turning around, claws sinking into the fabric of the chair, Asuka was staring down the biggest mouse she ever saw. "Shinji…I'm hungry…" licking her jowls Asuka sprung off the chair and toppled the poor construction over and landed on top of her prey. Replaying the first day of catgirlhood with him, Asuka proceeded to see how much of Shinji's mouth she could taste, and the answer was most of it, and he could say the same for her. Tearing into her clothing with her claws, Asuka shredded her sundress leaving her in only her underwear as she continued the tongue war.

As he hugged Asuka instinctively as she leapt at him, Shinji's arms were only a little bloody from Asuka's exuberant manner of freeing herself of her dangerous clothing. _She's so much more energetic than Rei at this…Rei…oh FUCK! _It wasn't a feeling of betrayal he felt, Rei's announcement of twenty-four other versions of her that were all waiting in line for there turn on the pogo-stick killed that. But he did wonder if the elixir she drank was to blame for this sudden outcry off affection. "Maybe we should…slow down?"

Opening the door to the apartment, Misato was still amazed that she was given three weeks paid leave for no reason. "Guys I'm home and you'll never believe what…happened…to…me. For FUCKS sake not again Asuka!"

"Slow down? Why would I want to do that when I have you right where I want you?" Asuka's fangs glinted in the late afternoon sun. "And I want to eat you up!" diving back in for a second helping of tongue, Asuka was ill prepared for Misato's water bottle. A small Ritsuko told her about on the phone earlier, Misato squirted the unsuspecting feline with a small bottle and the result was instantaneous. Asuka shot of Shinji, not without significant claw damage, and scampered off to the corner to nurse her battle wounds.

Shinji just lay on the ground, Misato hovering over him asking him if he was ok, and for the first time wished Misato hadn't interrupted.

X-X

Notes

What can I say its just silly and fun stuff, mixed with some serious to keep it from being totally pointless. Hope ya enjoy.

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer

Had a happy thanksgiving and I hope you all did too. Oh and Left 4 Dead is terribly addictive and fun. Zombies…are…awesome. Anyway hope you enjoy

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 8

"I don't know why you didn't let me go with him," Asuka said hotly as she played with her breakfast. Bitterly gazing at Misato across the table, the forlorn catgirl wanted nothing more than to sharpen her claws on a certain captains back. "I mean he's just going to Nerv then the hospital after, what if something happens to him?" Like running into a certain blue haired girl. _Those fucking dreams are driving me crazy…stupid sexy Ayanami boffing MY toy._

Frazzled and confused, Misato just shook her head and downed her beer. "Asuka you've missed enough school already, you have to go. Shinji has Section-2 to watch over him." Not that Misato put any stock in Section-2 to do anything other than fail miserably. _Idiots lost him for days in the past, but I will not let Asuka go with him if I can help it. _Looking between Asuka and the now holstered water bottle, Misato was grateful for her weapon. "So just eat your food and get on your way."

Having never been much a fan of milk in the past, Asuka was mystified how she had glanced over the delicious liquid before. Chugging straight from the bottle, she left a small trickle drabble down her chin before setting it back down. "What is with you and getting in my way lately?" Scratching at her left ear as it twitched, a new anger sign, Asuka was slowly drawing into combat mode. "I mean all we were going to do was have a little fun yesterday…and the day before and you come at me with…that thing."

Holding the tiny blue spritzer bottle in her left hand, Misato smiled at it. "Asuka you're far to young for the type of 'fun' you were planning." Having expected the single minded Asuka to bring up the previous nights events, Misato wasn't startled at all. "I saw how you were sizing him up like a suit, and that's not what decent young women do." They take that lovable young man into their room and play hide the sausage until the screams of passion drive German's mad. _I'm going mad…I'm either going to sleep with him, kill myself, or Kaji is going to get an unwarranted visit. _

"So I'm old enough to fight to the death against giant monsters, but the moment I want some play time its 'oh no Asuka you're to young'," the redhead's main bobbed as she warbled her point. Pushing her chair out, Asuka stood and slinked closer to Misato. "If I want to reward that little baka with some ear petting, tail stroking, or the inverse I'm damn ass going to do it! And if you try to stop me so help me…" flexing her claws menacingly Asuka hoped Misato got the point.

She did, and in defense squirted a fine mist in Asuka's general direction. "Ears…tail…Asuka, Shinji doesn't have a tail like you…you fre…" Stopping herself before digging her hole the necessary six feet to warrant her death, Misato sprayed a few more defensive gouts of fluid to push the feline back.

"He has a tail…it's just on the other side," Asuka's smile turned feral regardless of her being pushed back. "And from the feel of it yesterday it really is lively." It was then that Asuka understood, well smelled why Misato was so defensive of Shinji's chastity. Pheromones were oozing off the bombshell and Asuka could smell them, and whenever she mentioned Shinji's wonder stick they got worse. "I think I know why you're so adverse to this…why if it was anybody else you'd let me go off and let him stake me until I was choke full of STD's."

The bottle fell from Misato's numb fingers. She'd been found out by one of the many people she prayed never did. What would this bitch ask in return for silence, what degradation would she have to suffer to keep Miss Hep-Cat from squealing like a stuck pig to the higher ups. "D-Do you now?" that damn tremble in her voice was to telling, but Misato couldn't help it. "And I take offense to your thoughts about me."

Sniffing the air again just to make sure, Asuka wanted to laugh at the change of fate. "I do, and before I say anything I want you to destroy that accursed thing." She jerked her head towards the discarded bottle. Waiting until Misato stomped the tiny plastic lifesaver into pieces of plastic, Asuka's now typically scattered focus was lazar fine. She could see it on Misato's face. _She's waiting for me to confirm that I know, that she wants to play pet the pussy with her as the cat instead of me with MY toy. _Clearing her throat, "You see him as you son. You and your barren womb, thinks of him as your son and you don't want your precious little boy having his cherry popped."

It was more fun to have Misato on edge rather than over it.

And low angels did sing from up on high on this day where Misato found salvation! "T-that's right Asuka…I do see him as a um…son." A son she dreamt of making slow steady and sensuous love with for a few solid days before the phrase Oedipus complex started to sound like foreplay. "So I'd thank you to not rush him into adulthood to s-soon." Only she had that right as an adult to walk him hand in hand through that gate. _STOP IT! YOU Don't really want to do this…its just that dreams fault…stop thinking about it!!! _

Spinning around, the urge to laugh was so powerful Asuka didn't want to risk spilling the beans after first opening the can. "I'll do what I want with him if he wants, regardless of what 'mom' wants." Drive that nail in deeper and deeper until it strikes the most sensitive of nerves. "But I don't like the smell of Nerv so I'll have to wait for him to get home, and since he'll be busy until after school I guess I can go."

Following Asuka's tail as she walked out of the room, that almost invisible lesbian tendency flickered like a match struck in a dark room, shit Asuka was sexy when she walked like that. "I am seriously fucked up right now…" she muttered as she finished her beer and sat back down. "Well at least he's with Ritsuko now so he's safe." Safe from whom and the authenticity of her statement were yet to be proven.

X-X

Sitting in Ritsuko's examination room wasn't something that Shinji would ever claim to like, but today it was strange. Typically a sync test day went in a very routine way:

1: Put on plugsuit

2: Sit in goop and concentrate

3: Listen to Ritsuko spout technobabble

4: Get out, shower, leave

Now however he was sitting in a hospital gown, sans underwear as he just took off the plugsuit, as the good doctor held his gift in her hands. Why she had pulled the Lexicon out of his locker he didn't know, but at least she couldn't read what was really in it. "Akagi-san is something wrong? Why am I here?"

So many tasty ways to proceed with this, Ritsuko was temporarily absent minded. Her dream, a catman of her very own, was locked inside the mind of this boy. Hefting the book in front of her she waved it at the boy, "Studying up on chemistry Shinji?" She ignored his question at first, seeing the contents of the Lexicon as a chemistry book gave her speculation all the more credence. "As for this, I saw some…" need a believable lie…fast… "variations in your pattern and I wanted to get a good check up on you."

Trusting to a fault, Shinji believed her, "Oh, nothing bad is it?" Could using demonic powers have an inverse affect on his health!? He has created two more elixirs before Asuka and Misato woke in preparation for meeting Mari after he left Nerv. One was the transformation potion, and the other was a revitalizer. He didn't really know what they would do but thought he'd gauge which one to use after meeting her.

Unlike Misato, Ritsuko had no qualms with bringing teenagers into the world of sensual pleasure. Well only one teenager thanks to Urd's little fetish flip. Sitting next to the boy, coyly eying the status of her attempt to get a rise out of him, sadly it wasn't even half mast. "Well I'll just have to examine you to find that out, but I have a few questions for you if I may." Wrapping her arm around his shoulder she imagined she saw a small jump in the thin gown.

"W-what do you want to ask?" his voice was thick and his throat clenched. Why was the usually cold and aloof doctor sitting so close to him, just like Urd did to mess with him. "If its about that book I'm just curious is all." It took all his willpower to keep his little friend from jumping up and screaming hello to the vivacious faux blond. _She even smells better today, not antiseptic like she usually does. _Maybe it was the memories of his dream with Misato, or the pre-teeth horror of his petting session with Rei, whatever it happened to be was making Shinji the tiniest bit randy.

Pulling him in closer, and finally spying real progress, Ritsuko was stunned that she saw anything at all considering his father. _Guess Yui's father was a man where Gendo isn't, cause that boy isn't to shabby. _Putting the book on Shinji's lap, discreetly touching his thigh in the process, she whispered hotly in his ear. "You know what caused Asuka's change don't you."

HELLO! Shinji had to push the Lexicon down to keep Ritsuko's critical hit from showing. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Akagi-san, how could I know what caused Asuka to change like that." It was her voice! That husky mummer vibrated in his skull at the hard-on frequency. "It has to be something with the…the…Eva's doesn't it?" He wanted to run from Ritsuko, he couldn't trust his thoughts and the idea of using the Lexicon for some actual selfish purposes was sounding very nice.

Breaking her casual contact with the boy, Ritsuko was ready to change from flirt mode into full on seduction. Locking the door to her office, she leaned against it and giving Shinji a glimpse of just how many buttons she didn't have done up. "You don't have to be afraid Shinji, I'm not angry with you for what you did." Logically thinking she couldn't discern anybody else who could have caused it. "I simply want to know how you did it, I'd be very appreciative if you did."

How did he speak again? Open mouth and words usually came out of it but for the life of him it wasn't happening now. Hidden under that heavy lab coat was a very attractive woman, sure she had crows feet on her face from constant stress, a small pudgy stomach from eating junk food due to not being able to leave, and while he couldn't see it her body had several Gendo induced scares and her breasts sagged from the bastards abuse, but she was still beautiful to him.

Sauntering over to the prone boy, deftly shaking her shoulders with each step to give her abused assets a small jiggle, Ritsuko felt power flow through her. She could have him, get anything she wanted from him, he was putty in her hands. _Unlike every other man I've known…where I'm the tool to be used and put away when done. _It was a turn on unlike any other, save her fetish. "Are you going to tell me Shinji, how you did it?" She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her mouth where she liked his finger.

"I-I-I don't know what you're…talking about," Shinji stuttered finally reclaiming his underpowered voice. He wasn't the most skilled at resisting the advances of women, to say he sucked at it would be an understatement. His skill level was currently in the negative thousands, but being a lonely teenager it wasn't surprising. "She just…just woke up that wa…"

Taking the book out of Shinji's hands, Ritsuko let Shinji know what she saw with a small grin. "Hiding something from me Ikari-kun?" Drawing more power from his quivering, a moment of doubt hit her…then her illusionary cat man tore said doubt into its component pieces and ate all of them before eating her figuratively. Positioning herself directly in front of him, she leaned over to let the great valley be shown as she bore down on him. "Tell me the truth, you'll get a reward if you do."

Battle stations! Battle stations! We're under attack by superior forces using psychological tactics on us! The Ego shouted to the Id and super ego, but the Libido was in control now and it told those wussy psyche components to get bent. "W-what do you mean a r-reward?" Could he tell her the truth though? Would she believe him? Demons and magic weren't really accepted concepts.

"You're not a stupid boy, Shinji. I'm sure you could think of something I could…put out…for you as a reward," if the boy didn't get the reference Ritsuko was ready to just out and strip for him. It was worth it! All her life she wanted this and it was going to be hers if she had to bang this boy for hours till he spouted it out in a comatose state. "So…how about you tell me?" she flicked open part of his gown.

Ritsuko's words found root in Shinji's root as it painfully shot upwards, blushing bright red, Shinji swallowed hard. "T-that book…it has spells and elixirs in it…well how to make them…I misread one and Asuka drank it." Battle over the victor was the poorly used doctor, and Shinji was ready for the oh so terrible pain of defeat, that being whatever carnal bliss she was offering.

Logic train fault, Ritsuko missed her entrance and the train left the station. "Magic? Shinji you want me to believe that you made a magic potion that changed her?" Pulling back Ritsuko wasn't buying it, Shinji was more skilled at avoiding her advances. _Sure I'm not as attractive as some…worse due to my lifestyle as of late, but I'm not so bad I can't get this boy to do what I want. _Opening more of his gown, "Now why don't you tell me the truth and we can get back to what we won't be telling anybody about."

Nodding his head fiercely as his Libido clubbed the ego and super ego into mental chowder, "It's true! I even have two other elixirs in my bag…baked into the cookies." He could see his bag in the corner, not surprising as the Lexicon had been in it. "I'm not lying to you A-Akagi-san." His lust was painful now, never had he been so close to actually wanting a woman. _Its just with the last few days I've been so stimulated…and I've never really…Am I a bad person?_

Humoring him, Ritsuko peeled off him and grabbed his bag, "So you wanna role play master magician, we can play as long as you tell me the truth after. Oh is that your magic wand…does it need to be charged?" She was actually getting a little turned on from the play between them, Shinji's head adorn with cat ears and a playful tail always in her mind, Ritsuko wasn't as apposed to just giving up the pretence and calling off her afternoon meetings. Pulling out a cookie, "Is this the nasty magic potion you were talking about?"

"Don't eat that!" Shinji yelled out as Ritsuko popped the tasty treat into her mouth in one bite. "Oh no! Which bag did you take that out of! The brown or the plastic!" He didn't want Ritsuko to eat his evidence! He was going to do it himself just in case. "Ritsuko-san?" his concern was growing as in a coup the Ego sucker punched Libido and Super Ego finished the job with a lead pipe. Ritsuko stood stock still and wide eyed.

Liquid pleasure worked down her spine and into every pore of her body, "B-brown." She muttered almost unable to stand. Unknowingly eating the revitalize version of Shinji's cookies, Ritsuko wasn't prepared mentally or physically for what was going on inside of her. Her body was being rewritten into her idealized version of herself, what she always wanted to be. The stress lines faded away, the eyesore brueses and scares left by Gendo faded, her bust increased in size by a full cup size, her chubbiness faded away, and her hair changed truly blond.

Catching Ritsuko as she fell against him, Shinji held the pulsating doctor with fumbling hands. Not strong in any respect he wasn't capable of holding the dead weight of one Ritsuko Akagi and was slowly pressed to the ground, not that it was unpleasant having certain parts of the good doctor pressed fully against him "Akagi-san are you alright?"

The bliss too much for her she felt the hauntingly absent electric feeling of climax wash over her as her mind shut down. The last thing she saw was Shinji's caring and worried expression, the Lexicon's power flowing through her and reinstalled Urd's command. A cat eared Ikari Shinji was very much something the good doctor wanted.

Fearful at first, Shinji slide out from under Ritsuko and spun her around so she was on her back. "She's still breathing, thank Go…um…thank Urd." Thanking the ultimate bastard didn't really fit anymore. Moving to re button her blouse he caught the swelling and the stress lines on the seams and the changing complexion. Hovering over he face for a moment, he seriously considered kissing her, but with Libido beaten and gagged he resisted and fled the Geofront as fast as his limbs could carry him.

X-X

Of all the evil vile and untrustworthy females on the planet, Gendo sat with the sole exception to that list other than his indisposed wife. Ayanami Rei sat before him and his second in command. "What do you have to report regarding the Second and Third children?" She was his spy, his tool, and created to be trustworthy or replaced…basically the only female Gendo counted on not mocking him. "Did they know of who stole my funds?"

Winning the lottery over her sisters for who would go to this meeting, Rei seventeen was enjoying her first sabbatical from the apartments. She got to see Shinji, if only for a few moments and extend the invitation to visit the apartment after meeting with the younger Suzuhara, eat lunch in the cafeteria, and wonder into Akagi's office only to find the woman playing with her breasts and flexing her bum. But now was the meat and potatoes of the visit, fucking with Gendo's brain. "Sir, I am currently to hindered in my abilities to fully examine as you want."

"What are you saying Ayanami?" Kozo asked with a heightened eyebrown. Rei never had issues getting the job done before with her limited resources, what was the change. "We are to strapped fund wise to provide you any further means." Was it just him or was Rei grinning every so slightly? Nah it had to be his old imagination playing with him, no way could the clone ever shake free from her confines.

Sitting in his classic pose, Gendo scowled, "Yes further explain yourself. Up until now you've never had issues getting your mission done. My funds have been pilfered and I need to know who to blame and punish for this." Having no clue he was talking to one of those directly responsible for the theft, Gendo fully expected Rei to betray her fellow pilots if they were deemed guilty.

While not as skilled at masking her emotions as there lead sister, this Rei wasn't to poor at it that she'd slip. "Sir, I've deemed the Second child isn't responsible. My problem is regarding the Third. He is too reserved and shy to respond to direct questioning." She despised demeaning her love, but for now it couldn't be helped. Sure she could have simply killed Gendo and Fuyutsuki, but they had uses for now. "With the orders you previously gave me prohibiting certain types of action I will not be able to continue with the investigation."

Closing his eyes and nodding, Gendo understood…well he thought he did. "You want permission to torture the answers out of him. The old bamboo shoots under the finger nails, glass and molten lead, you want your limitations on actions revoked." A female he could trust, willing to torture and maim his son just to please him. If only his son was as diabolical as this creature. "What leads you to believe he is responsible though?" Shinji was needed as a pilot so Rei couldn't kill him, unless the boy was guilty.

"Shinji doesn't seem the type to steal, Ayanami," Kozo wasn't so game on inflicting excruciating pain on the savior of humanity and a nice boy to boot. Hell the card holding Shinji's life time membership to 'The Garden of Eden' brothel was in his desk right now. Cost him, ie Nerv, a pretty penny to get the most exclusive five star club, but to Kozo the boy earned it. "We can't have you hindering our efforts against the angels without due cause."

Relaxing her stance, both men suddenly enraptured by the youthful body before them, Rei let our her subtle psychic pulses flow. "I have it on good authority that he is becoming more interested in female-male interaction. That he is interested in pursuing a physical relation with several women I have met." Her sisters and herself were included in that little tally but they didn't ask who.

Clearing his throat, Gendo heard enough. With the damnable Third Child already the center of the Katsuragi rumor, Gendo was ready to sign the warrant. "The boy is likely guilty and using my money to procure pornography as he works the courage up to hire his first prostitute." He did it so why should his son, love wasn't needed it was all about the loins right? "You are permitted to use any action necessary to get a confession. Any means necessary do you hear me?"

Dieing for him to give her that order, Rei saluted. "Then I will engage him in as many acts of fornication and lust as possible to get him to confess his wishes." She really was planning on it too. She loved him unequivocally, and while her demonic nature was nourished by her lead sisters act, all the sisters wanted to know first hand the flavor. "He will be not know what happened until he is a mass of putty in my hand sir."

"Wait what?" Kozo sputtered out. He was planning on stopping Rei as she left to get her to promise to not kill the boy, not give her a box of condoms. Alternating between the deadpan Rei and the wide eyed Gendo, Kozo was just as stunned as his old student. "You're going to do what?"

Returning to a passive stance, Rei reiterated. "I will engage in sexual acts of many diverse manners in an effort to expunge the data from Pilot Ikari. With his limited interaction with women I am sure it will not take long for him to become a slave to my touch." An involuntary shiver of desire coursed from spine to womb…well her S2 organ, an evening of heated loving was just what the succubus ordered. "Once he is in hand, I will get the information form him as requested." Having him in hand would be hot if borrowed memory served.

Can't bite with her hands. Stupid sister should have known better.

He walked right into it! Why hadn't he expected his tool to use the best method of getting a man to do what she wanted. "Ayanami?" he was going to revoke his command but a nauseating image of Kozo and him playing hide the pickle refused to leave his mind and he was reduced to wrenching in his desk garbage can as Rei walked out with a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

Messing with that old bastards mind was fun, and all the sisters wanted a hand in it. Pulling out a small silk handkerchief, Rei teleported back to the apartment to prepare for Shinji's meeting with the hive.

X-X

"I just don't know what to do anymore," the Metatron moaned and leaned against her drinking buddy. The pair had moved from bar to bar for the better part of the night, morning, afternoon, and working towards night. Her world collapsed as the evidence presented by the Yggdrasil system backed up Urd's story about Belldandy. With Urd's help the pair hacked into the protected areas concerning her predecessors and found them all laden with comments such as 'make the breasts perkier' and 'slender legs are preferred' and a host of other hints to the intentions her master had for her. "I mean my whole existence I've worshipped him and in the end I was just going to be…I was meant for…"

Slogging back another shot of tequila, Urd waved playfully at the college guys ogling the pair. "You were going to be his dick sock until blond wasn't his favorite color anymore then he'd have killed you." The pair were beyond the 'you're a lying whore' and 'you're just a blind bitch' stage and into full acceptance. "But now that you know, you have options." She kept her eye on the leader of the college band that walked up to them, then kept right on walking as his guts failed him

Fully enjoying being intoxicated, it kept the brain from doing that nagging thing like realize her life was a lie, Metatron ordered another Long Island ice tea. "Like what? Defect like you did to the demons? Request he not use me to sate his lusts? Die?" Her options seemed as dim as the bar they were sitting in. "I wish I never came here…never learned the truth then I could have just died suddenly without knowing this pain."

"I'd like an order of mozzarella sticks please," Urd asked the bartender, nice man was pumping them full of all the free food and booze they wanted all for just a viewers fee. Turning back to her long returned friend, "You can stay here with me. I may be a demoness but I was a goddess too, I know when to draw the line." Blowing a kiss to the nerdy guy in the group across the bar the jocks looked in abstract terror as they failed where Akito got the most from the babe. "I think you'd like it here, Earth has a lot of pleasing things the ethereal plain doesn't."

Wobbling her head back and forth, not believing Urd at all, "Sure it does, perverts, murderers, drug abusers, and a host of other deviants. I'm sure I'd fit right at home with them, being the divine slayer of innocents that I am." And what hurt most was the that she wasn't being sarcastic. How many countless millions had she slain in His name who didn't deserve it. "I'm not worthy of blessings, not after what I've done."

Putting one of the sticks of fried delicious into her friend's hand, Urd tried her best to reassure. "Hey now, you didn't know any better. You had no reason to suspect otherwise as that's what he wanted. If it wasn't for Shinji, you'd never have found out as I'd likely have banished you without talking to you." Urd had self preservation instincts just like everything else and an all out fight between the pair would always be Metatron winning. "Just dip this in the sauce and give it a big bite and tell me nothing here is worth staying for."

A warm smile worked its way to the beleaguered angelic assassin's face at the thought of the beacon of light's memory. Doing as Urd suggested she ate the warm goopy food and her face exploded in flavor, "This…this is beyond words! Such flavor I've never known!" Standing up abruptly, her gown not really load bearing, Metatron gave the crowd a show of her petite chest popping out. Covering herself as the wolf whistles kicked in, "Is there more like this?"

Having lived ages in the realms beyond mortal comprehension, Urd had to admit human food was the best. "This is nothing compared to some of the things out there." Reclining back into the plush bar booth, "There are things better than food too." And as frustrating as it was, Urd's drunken mind was more accepting her whims for accepting her feelings regarding her protégé. "Love and sex will make the flavor of food pale. Real love and not the forceful shit he was forcing on you."

Inhaling another stick of fried cheese, crumbs spitting out of her mouth as she spoke, "I would like to know this…love in the human realm. Belldandy's memoirs spoke so highly of it and how it affected her." Such a sad event, the culling of the most beloved Goddess created, but from the diary it seemed that Belldandy wouldn't have acted any different had she been given the option. Keiichi and there love came before her survival. "But who could I ever accept…I cannot stop being who I am."

Urd knew what that meant. The Metatron wasn't going to switch sides, she'd always been an angel. That meant purity and wholesome was higher than an attractive face and a long member with the skill to use it. Swinging back the rest of her drink, Urd knew the answer even though she loathed to say it. "You know you want, so don't hide it from me or try to spare my feelings."

Standing up abruptly, the Metatron headed for the door with Urd in tow, "I think your ward is the only thing on this planet that would suffice. Will you truly not mind?" She had seen Urd's collection of time spent with Shinji and even though the book was perverse, the boy was using it for good. Untold power given to him and he used it for the benefit of others and not himself, truly he was a worthy person. Would they love each other? Unknown until they tried, but he passed the initial round of interviews.

Grabbing the Metatron around the waist, Urd gave the bar one last show by giving the woman that would have killed her two days ago a fierce open mouthed kiss. Ten seconds after it started the pair parted, "We're sisters in this. You'll have the right shoulder and me the left. We'll be the proverbial angel and demon on his shoulders while we go through this life with him." Linking hands the pair walked back to the apartment, Urd agitated at having to share further, and Metatron giddy with anticipation of what humans called courtship.

X-X

He had put this meeting off for so long, Shinji considered running again just to keep true to tradition. Holding his bag containing the cookies for transformation in his hands, he had thrown out the others after the effect they had on Ritsuko, he just stared at the door. "I can do this, she's just a little girl and she really wants to see me." Several deep breaths later, his trembling hand grabbed the knob and pushed it in. "Hello Mari-chan, its Ikari Shinji as promised," he kept his voice steady and his smile was semi-genuine.

"Shinji-sama!" Mari squealed as the boy walked into her room just as her brother promised he would. "I almost didn't want to believe it, that you'd come here." Seeing her hero in the flesh and not just in the photos, Mari had to realize that the pictures didn't do him nearly enough justice. "Thank you for coming, and…is something wrong?"

Wrong would have been what Ritsuko tried doing earlier, what Shinji beheld was far beyond wrong and was sitting next to Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep in unknown Kadeth. "Is this…Mari Suzuhara's room?" The girl he was expecting to see was about five years old, not a vision of traditional beauty and his age. "This is room 401 right?"

Patting the chair next to her bed intently, Mari wanted Shinji to sit and be comfortable, stay a good long time, and ease her worries that the boring Ayanami or angry Soryu hadn't hurt him. "Of course it is silly, didn't my brother ever show you photos of me?" She had asked her loving brother many times to give the boy of her crush at least one good picture of her. _Girl can't be to timid when it comes to matters of the heart._

"I…no he didn't," Shinji confessed, "And from how he talks about you I thought you were a lot younger." Fingers tugging on the back of his head, playing with his hear, he tried to keep his embarrassment down. Had he known she was older he'd have gotten flowers instead of cookies. Taking the offered seat, "Um, so how are you?"

Pouting ever so cutely, Mari slapped her bed sheets, "That stupid brother of mine, I told him to give you something to think of me." Covering her slip, Mari's cheeks flushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way Ikari-sama. I just really wanted to thank you for saving me." Bowing her head she noticed the bag of cookies Shinji unsuccessfully hid. "Oh are those for me? How sweet of you."

She was just nothing like he expected! "I-yeah. Sorry, I would have got you roses or something if I had known that you…that you probably don't want…" Shinji would have continued uttering biennial apologies had Mari not leant over and grabbed the cookies from him. "Suzuhara-san if you don't want them I can…"

"Oh nonsense Ikari-sama, and" setting the cookies on her bed she drew the sheet up to over her nose, "you can keep calling me Mari-chan if you want." She really liked how it sounded coming from his lips. "And I love cookies, I don't get many sweet foods here, hospital food is so bland." And the day nurses always came to her last with her food cold, jealous of her natural beauty the nurses took it as a form of revenge against the girl.

How she sat, how she talked, everything about her just screamed nice, pleasant, and 'take this girl to your mom and marry her before some other asshole beats you to it'. Never good around attractive women, as Asuka and Rei could attest, Shinji nervously shifted his shoulders. "Touji says you might be getting better soon, I'm glad to hear it." And then the threat Touji gave him popped up in his mind.

_If you don't offer to take her out on a date when she gets better I'll shove Kensuke's computer so far down your throat my hand will have shit on it._

"A-a-and I was thinking how nice it would be if after you get out…that I take you out for diner and a movie. Would that be acceptable?" the words came out robotic and stiff as if he was reading a queue card. When her hand stuck out lighting fast and snatched his, her comforting warmth seeping into his subconscious he almost broke. Almost grabbed the cookies and ran off before he could do any harm with them. _But Touji said the doctors really don't have any confidence in curing her and this should do it. I have to take responsibility for my actions._

His hand was perfectly molded for her hand, she reasoned. It felt nice, comforting, "I would very much like that Ikari-sama. It gives me something to hope for. A nice evening with just the two of us." Her brother would get the leftovers as she never could eat a full meal, and she knew she had him to thank for the gesture Shinji was making. Mari wasn't stupid, Shinji hardly knew her so dating wouldn't be high on his priorities, but getting to know him, the real him, would be a blessing.

For the next hour the pair chatted about teenager issues that were so important to them. Shinji talked about the apartment and Nerv, Mari went on about her girls' only academy and how life at the hospital was. As Shinji's watched beeped seven, a half hour before he was to be at Rei's, the pair had to admit they really enjoyed talking to the other. Shinji wasn't the godlike hero she had pictured, he was more human and oddly she found herself liking him more, and Shinji…well Shinji was smitten with the kind hearted lovable girl. So much that he forgot about the cookies.

After he left, Mari remembered them and scolded herself for not sharing them with the kind boy. Taking the first one out of the baggy, she sampled a bite. Believing boys incapable of cooking she was pleasantly surprised at how tasty they were. Then her eyes got foggy, and she became deliriously sleepy. After her eyes closed, she slowly changed. Not a simple change, no that wasn't fitting her new form of genie, her body became wispy and non-corporeal. Her wounds instantly healed with the surge of cosmic near-godlike power and her hospital garb changed to the more fitting harem costume.

When her eyes opened several hours later, all she said was, "I feel fantastic."

X-X

Author notes

Yup I bet you didn't see the Mari thing coming a mile away…but its fun. As for numbers…I'm not going to be adding much more if any characters from here on out. Maybe Maya cause the timid mouse gets no play and if somebody has a good idea I might throw them too…don't want the cast to be to huge or it gets to bogged down in micromanagement. And just so you all know, I treat the Rei-quarium as a single entity.

Anyway hope ya liked.

Later!


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer

Sigh…I so do want to work on 'Understanding' but I can't drum up the ideas for it. Sucks but what can ya do when the thought train leaves you behind. Anyway hope you all had a merry holiday season if you are believers, if not I hope you had the day off work.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter Nine

Standing outside of Rei's apartment, Shinji mentally prepared himself. His chat with Mari had left him oddly lighthearted and giddy, but with what Rei told him at school things were apt to change. Maybe it was all a joke, or more psychological than what she said. "I mean how can she have sisters?" he whispered as his hand stalled over the doorknob.

The building still appeared near dilapidated, but as he'd been inside before he knew it was all a front. His stomach set out a small rumbling to remind him that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch in the Nerv mess hall where Rei extended this invitation. Summing up his courage, Shinji took a deep breath clenched his left fist and pushed the outer door open and strode in. "Hello, Ayanami, I'm here. You said I could meet your sisters today."

The following three minutes were mind shattering to the boy and left him almost on the verge of passing out. As he stood in the ante of the apartment building, hallways going out in all directions and a staircase going up, they came. He had heard before that man can feel his approaching death coming, well he could feel the approaching death of his virginity.

Door after door opened, his name said in a myriad of variations but all in faintly familiar tones. Some sounded order, some huskier, and a few were younger sounding, but all had the undertone of happiness in it. They were all happy to have their special guest finally arrive. And as they rushed to door to be the first to officially great the lucky human, Shinji got an eyeful of them all.

"R-ei…sans?" Shinji's abused mind tried to accept what he was seeing. It wasn't a joke or a euphemism, it was a solid reality. He was standing in an apartment that's tenets were a coven of succubus. "I-um-how are all of you?" As if there eyes didn't tell it all to him. The older looking Rei's were vivacious while the ones his age were just as attractive as the sire. Each was different yet held that same quality that made the original Rei oh so painfully beautiful to him.

Garbed in the seamless red dress she had tried on the day before, Rei fourteen sauntered over to her beloved. Draping her arms casually around the prone boy, she gently guided him deeper into Succubus Central. "We're all happy to finally meet you in the flesh." They all knew him, either from shared memories or from watching their leader go through life. "Come we have much we'd like to do to you." The Rei's felt Shinji's heart rate explode upward at the tone, most were jealous of Fourteen for being quickest on the uptake. She knew it and her impish grin let them all know it. "What would you like first?"

That's when the full force of his situation came crashing down on him, and Shinji nearly tore free of the sensual woman. Her bust gently rubbing against his back, "I uh…wanted to get to know all of you. From what Rei said you were all confined here and I was wondering if I could do anything to help that." Maybe a little spell from the Lexicon could help them go about life normally. But that thought left his mind after he realized the painfully simple truth. _I'm alone with about two dozen succubus that all love me and want to feed off me. _The last encounter with a promiscuous Ayanami having left teeth marks and the warning to have Urd present was clamoring in his brain.

A Rei three maybe four years older than him, in a blue sleeveless china dress pried Fourteen's hands off Shinji. Her longer hair done up in twin buns, "Maybe master would like to eat something, you smell…hungry." His pheromones weren't as high as they'd have liked, a quick and angry glance at their 'mother' was all that resulted from that. "Come, I made you some food. We can discuss other matters while we dine." Firing off a warning to the majority of the other siblings, China Rei had only made enough for Shinji, herself, and two others. As their 'mother' was already signed in permanently due to priority rights that left Fourteen to take the other seat.

It helped Shinji to cope when the other Rei's slide back into their apartments, each giving him a 'come hither' gaze as they waved goodbye. Now each Rei was different enough for him not to get lost in them. "Thanks, I haven't eaten much today. And um…no offence I was a little overwhelmed back there." He gestured to the hallway they had just left. Going into China Rei's apartment, fully decorated to appear like a Chinese brothel, not that Shinji realized it, he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. "I-I'm sorry."

As her mother and the annoyingly successful sister walked past to take there seats at the table, China Rei set her chin on Shinji's shoulder and breathed in his musky aroma and shivered lightly. "No apologies required, Master. We all know this will take some getting used to. The fact you didn't run after realizing the truth is just all the more reason we love you." That word, all the Rei's felt it, caused a cacophony of reactions from their beloved. It was his on-switch, he relaxed into her arms, leaning back unconsciously into her warmth. "So you accept that fact then?"

Eyes on the first girl he had feelings for, Rei's face blushed ever so slightly, "I'm not worthy of it, but I hope to earn that honor from all of you." And he believed it. What had he truly done to warrant the affection of the first Rei let alone twenty-four other sisters of hers. They were in a delicate position, half breed demons on earth, and he was the only one that knew of it. He'd never betray them, never hurt them willingly, but still he didn't consider himself worthy. Sniffing the air, the lilac perfume that set wonderful images into his mind was only marginally beat out by the aroma of food, "What is that smell, its heavenly."

Rei giggled slightly, but turned away from Shinji in the process. "I don't think that saying should apply to anything regarding us, Shinji-kun." She was horribly nervous about this whole ordeal. Why had that insipid sister of hers offered this invitation so early! She alone, not to mention her sisters, weren't fully ready for this! If things got out of hand, they could very well kill Shinji with there actions! "Though you are correct in the concept that she makes wonderful food," she added.

Taking Shinji's hand, Fourteen led the bewildered boy to the table and sat him down with Rei to his left and sat across from him. "Somebody had to learn how to cook while the rest of us dealt with more," she leaned back and crooked her head back giving Shinji a perfect view of the non-bra clad body she crafted, "important things." She had tutored under a mini-Urd for days for this opportunity, and unlike her sisters wasn't afraid of losing control. The fear she could see on both China Rei and Rei was evident that they'd let this chance slide, _Like Hell I'm going to be cowards like them._

Setting plates of food out for each of her sisters and her beloved, it was Hunan beef and rice, China Rei bowed her head lightly. "I've yet to cook for anybody but my sisters, and as we share taste buds I hope you find this to your liking." Plus as the Rei's all had just awakened to the joy of food, everything was wonderful to them. How a normal person would react was what China Rei feared. "So tell the truth if you don't like it. We can order food if it's bad."

Reality was a strange place for Shinji at the moment. He sat a table with three Ayanami Rei's. One his age, one seventeen, and the other apparently twenty-one and each of them was achingly beautiful. Knowing they weren't human didn't calm him down one iota either. Drawing a piece of beef to his lips he blew on it, painfully aware that each girl was eying him and waiting to gauge his reaction. "I'm sure it'll be great," it certainly smelled it. Popping the food into his mouth, a flavor explosion hit him and he dropped his chopsticks.

It was Rei that reacted first, grabbing his shoulder, "Is something wrong? Did she cook it poorly?" Eyeing the other two, concern equally evident on their faces, neither of them spoke. "Shinji-kun?" Rei shook him hoping to break him from whatever hold the food had. "Say something as you are beginning to make us fearful."

Grabbing his chopsticks again, "This is the best food I've ever had." If his words didn't convince them the speed at which he assaulted the plate did. Everything was perfect about the meal! The texture of the beef was firm but not tough, the vegetables were seasoned and marinated exquisitely, and the rice was fluffy and delicious. "I've never had something this good before."

A collective sigh of relieve left the small coven. "I'm glad you like it Master," China Rei was beaming with pride, and gloating over Fourteen. "Guess it wasn't a 'useless' skill now was it?" Her smirk took Fourteen down a notch, and the trio joined Shinji in eating. The trio of succubus kept the conversation spinning and upbeat to put the beloved human at ease.

As the quartet dined, Shinji being the center of the conversation, he never noticed how the trio were eating just as much meat as he was. When the plates were almost empty, the mood shifted from light hearted conversation to more appropriate matters. "Master, would you allow me a small favor?"

Pulling away from his meal, sucking the piece of beef through his lips leaving a trail of sauce, "Sure, what is it?" The spicy nature of the meal was making the boy powerfully thirsty and he noticed the glass of water Fourteen provided.

"Might I try some of yours?" China Rei asked as she slide over closer to him. Her sisters giving her the evil eye all the while, knew what was going to happen.

Drawing in a deep drought of liquid from his glass, Shinji wasn't prepared for the heat that coursed down his throat. It wasn't water it was Saki! "S-sure Rei, I don't…umph!" He fell back as China Rei all but tackled him, licking his lips and embracing him all the while. She wanted 'his' food not what was on his plate. As the alcohol coursed through his body, his low tolerance speeding up the trip, he opened his mouth and China Rei expounded on the opportunity.

Watching her sister savor her meal via Shinji's mouth, Fourteen sighed. "Oh pooh, and here I wanted to do that." Shrugging she turned to her matriarch, "I guess you're accident didn't ruin it for us after all. He is everything I remember him to be," she wistfully turned back to see Shinji's arms gingerly holding China Rei's back. Getting a wicked idea, Fourteen slipped her foot out of her sandal and snuck it across under the table right between Shinji's legs. "Hope she doesn't plan on doing this all night," she moaned as her foot struck gold.

HELLO! Shinji's libido in a drunken rage broke from its confines imposed by Ego and Id. A warm and pliable foot was making its presence known and what a wonderful greeting it had. That added to the spice taste of China Rei's own meal mixing with his own, he found those wussy psychological constructs couldn't handle the booze. Pulling the vivacious body closer to his, her moaning timidly into his mouth, Shinji didn't even remember he had an audience.

Link after link, China Rei could feel her sisters all syncing up with her to join in the experience. It was wonderful, his body so hot against hers, she grinded playfully against him as their tongues danced a lovely duet. But that annoying dress was going to have to go, they were well beyond the state where she cared for decorum. Her demonic needs were screaming to let herself be free.

Then as quickly as it started, it stopped. In a last ditch effort to save the boy from the ravages of sexual bliss the Super Ego flipped the shut down switch. Usable only when inebriated, the switch turned the boy off, right into sleep mode.

The libido was pissed.

X-X

When morning found the good doctor Ritsuko Akagi, she felt like a million bucks. The ache in her back and sides were gone, the inflammation in her stomach gone, and her energy was just about off the scale. "Best night of sleep ever," she sighed contently as she stood up. Only nagging thing was the pressure in her chest, looking down she quickly realized why. "Holy shit you guys grew!" while she was told that talking to her breasts to make them grow was a superstition, when she saw Misato Ritsuko could never resist.

Pulling her coat away from her body, she eyed her until today modest chest with wonderment. "Don't know why or how but…thank you god!" Letting out a stretch to accompany her journey into the world of the awake a splendid ripping sound alerted her that her current brassiere had retired into the land of tattered shreds. "Mommy loves you too."

Getting to her feet, she cracked her neck and buttoned her lab coat as much as she could to cover her new found enhancement. "What was I doing yesterday that made me fall asleep on the floor?" Gathering her personal affects, the good doctor made her way, as she usually did, to the locker room to freshen up for another day of sexual harassment at the hands of her boss. Passing the squirrelly tech she had a modest appreciation for, "Hey Maya, you in early today?"

Only letting out a small 'eep' Maya quickly recovered from having the woman she idolized catching her in nothing but her panties and a towel. "Yeah, with Captain Katsuragi on vacation I need to cover her shifts." Maya wasn't jealous parse of Misato and the bimbo's ability to get men to give her whatever she wanted, no Maya LOATHED Misato for it. "You look practically radiant today, Akagi-sempai, something good happen yesterday?" Nobody had saw the doctor after Shinji's impromptu physical so the rumor mill had started up again.

Not shameful at all, Ritsuko tossed her clothing into a locker and stood naked as a jaybird before Maya. Hoping to get a reaction for her sudden increase in bust without the help of technology, "I slept wonderfully, maybe that has something to do with it." Putting her hand to her hip, Ritsuko let her top move playfully as Maya was eying her. "Notice something Maya?"

"S-Sempai I-uh…what happened to you!" Maya had showered with the other women of Nerv before. It wasn't as if the military was going to give them all private stalls, so it was just something one got used to. Another thing Maya got used to was the fact that Ritsuko wasn't really blond, a fact that showed as the doctor didn't see fit to dye the carpet to match the drapes. Now however it was clear as day that Ritsuko was a pure blond. "You're hair…its how did you?"

Following Maya's blatant stare, Ritsuko finally noticed that little change as well. "Oh my god, Maya! I don't know…what the hell did happen to me!" Not that Ritsuko was frightened or even concerned about the change. It was as if everything about herself that she wanted changed had done so overnight! If only that grey spot of memory about what happened to her would clear up she'd know what to thank for it.

Walking a few feet behind Ritsuko into the showers, Maya was amazed at the transformation. "You're scars from that car accident are gone to…and your behind is so taught!" Maya believed Ritsuko's lie about her scars being the result of a fender bender and not the generous contributions from the Gendo Ikari foundation for female impairment. "You look so…so…gorgeous!" It wasn't homosexual to think that about a woman right? The idea that Maya felt like being breastfeed was, but Maya only was humoring that idea.

Being complimented so much by a tasty crumpet she had thought of propositioning, Ritsuko stuck a pose that almost resulted in Maya erupting in blood. "I don't know what to say about it. My memory is foggy from yesterday. All I remember was Shinji coming in for a sync test then the rest is gone." What the hell happened after that test to cause this, this wonderful change. _Hmm…Shinji…don't know why but that boy is making me tingly. Never got that reaction from a human before. _Sure drawings of catmen got Ritsuko hot and bothered but a normal guy, a teenager none-the-less, was impossible

Turning the facet on full blast, Maya tried not to notice the gleaming trail of liquid trickling down Ritsuko's firm thigh. _Whatever she's thinking about sure must be naught. I've never seen her do…that before. _ Filling in the gaps for her absent minded teacher, "You had a private meeting with Ikari-kun to investigate some issues with his ratio. Nobody saw you after that." Could Shinji have something to do with Ritsuko's sudden change? _With how I see her reaction, maybe they…maybe Akagi-sempai and Ikari-kun…! Those rumors about Misato might be true to! _

As Maya pictured the rumors of Shinji doggedly sticking it to both Misato and Ritsuko, a hint of her own excitement was being made apparent. Ritsuko however stopped her bathing and held the bar of soap loosely in her hand. "Yeah…I met with Shinji." It came back to her like a physical blow and almost knocked her over. She was going to seduce Shinji into telling her how he made Asuka into a catgirl! He said that the book he had contained magic spells and elixirs, she played along and ate one and… "Holy fuck it was Shinji-kun's fault wasn't it!" Rushing out of the stalls, ideas of how to get more from that boy, Ritsuko left a very confused Maya.

"Ikari-kun caused Akagi-sempai's change," it came out darkly. Maya didn't know what to make of it, but Shinji had something to do with not only Ritsuko's change but highly aroused state. "Children his age shouldn't be doing things like that, I should have a talk with him," maybe get him to help her out with a blemish or two as well? No, Maya didn't want to know why Misato swore left and right that Shinji wasn't capable of liquid hot sweaty pleasure, or how Ritsuko got off just thinking about him in her new sexy body. "I'm going to have a word with him and straighten him out."

X-X

When he walked out of his bedroom, Touji smelled something that he hadn't in ages. Breakfast was cooking, and since it wasn't him doing the cooking he must have an intruder in his house. "Broke in and making food on my stove…the nerve of that bastard." Grabbing a baseball bat, Touji inched his way to the kitchen. His mouth was salivating at the enticing aroma wafting out of the kitchen. He'd scare them off and eat the food, a divine irony!

Kicking the door open, Touji rounded through frame with his bat ready to strike. "Who the hell are you, and why are you in my kitchen." His bat coming in for a swing only to see his cherished little sister standing befuddled before him. What happened next would forever leave his mind in a state of disbelief. The bat, with all his might behind it, was caught with one hand and held him locked in place. "M-Mari?"

Eyes closed, Mari Suzuhara smiled joyfully at her brother. "Breakfast will be done in a moment, so why don't you set the table?" Having awoken with near godlike abilities, Mari didn't think it necessary to stay at the hospital any longer. Like the good little sister she was, she went straight home and started making breakfast for her nitwit brother. Unfortunately her father and grandfather stayed at Nerv so the pair had yet to learn of the miraculous recovery she made. _I'll keep my powers a secret for now, no use in scary everybody. _Tittering behind her hand at how she awoke in such strange yet alluring clothing, she wondered if Shinji might like to see her in such.

"What's so funny?" Touji asked, still spell bound by having his sister back so soon. "And how did…how did this happen?" Only thing he knew was Shinji finally paid her a visit and the next day she was home?! _Guess she wanted to go on a date with him so bad she healed up. Mind sure is a powerful thing. _Giving his sister a fierce hug before doing what she asked, Touji was so glad to have her home he didn't really care how she got better.

Putting the finishing touches on the meal, Mari just spun around and put the spoon to her mouth. "I just woke up and was all better. And thank you for having Ikari-sama come to visit me. That was real sweat of you." She'd repay her brother for his act of charity. "So what can I do to repay you for that and the date he promised me?" She caught the momentary scowl he had, but it wasn't as if Shinji could hurt her now anyway.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you back," the reality of his statement hit him unexpectedly as a tear formed in his eye. He had been so fearful for Mari, seeing her go through painful surgery after painful test. Fretful that she'd never recover, and here she was, big as day and still the happy girl he remembered. "It's just really glad to have you home."

Putting a plate before him, and taking her own to her chair, Mari's smile was beaming. "Oh pish-posh, you have to have something you want that I can do for you," she wasn't taking no for an answer. Being the free spirit she was, Mari quickly accepted her new station in life as being a magical creature capable of creating and manipulating matter as if it were nothing big. Before Touji woke up the young woman found her favorite book of mythical creatures and played around changing into their forms. Finding the naga best, Mari couldn't wait for next Halloween.

Devouring the first home cooked meal he had in ages, Touji savored the broth. "This is good enough, Mari. Having you home and making breakfast is a dream come true." If she continued pestering him on a gift he'd think of something small, but for now he was content just to have her home. "So tell me about yesterday and your big secret meeting with Shin-man, he didn't do anything to you did he?" Touji doubted Shinji had the balls to touch a girl let alone accost one, not with how he acting with Asuka, but better safe than sorry.

Warming her soup with her mind another five degrees, Mari blushed bright pink. "Ikari-sama didn't do anything wrong. We talked for a long time, he made me some wonderful cookies, and then he left after promising me a date." Unlike Ritsuko, Mari instantly accepted the fact that Shinji had some sort of magical abilities. He had practically waltzed into her heart so what was so extreme about his cooking turning her into a genie. _That really was nice of him, Shinji-sama is such a caring person. _

Not enjoying the faraway gaze his sister had, nor how she said Shinji's name, Touji was quick to change topics. "So I guess you'll be going to your school soon? Or will you be taking a few days off?" He really didn't know what to do or think, it was so sudden having her back. Hell he didn't even know how she got home!

"Oh no, brother, I'll be going to your school as of tomorrow," Mari corrected her overly protective brother. After her quick playtime of transforming into a centaur (changed back after an accidental mess on the carpet) Mari altered school records to have her transferred into Touji's class. "I really think it's time I start interacting with girls that aren't lesbians. You did know that about my old school right?"

"Wha?" was all Touji could get out. He had no idea that 'Miss Ichigo's school for the modern maiden' was actually a haven for the hidden 'blemishes' on the upper echelons families. "And your going to what?!" that was more forceful and angry. Touji couldn't have his sweet and vulnerable sister going to school with a bunch of sex crazed perverts like himself. _I didn't just consider myself a sex craved pervert right? Right? _

Finishing her food, Mari was tempted to magic away the empty plates but her befuddled brother might have an aneurism at that point so she abstained. "My old school was nothing but the cast of children of bigot parents who didn't accept their daughters preferences. It was a lovely place but I was getting a little afraid of there advances towards me. So I enrolled in your school instead. Not mad at me are you?"

Now being a fairly normal teenager, Touji thought lesbians only existed in porn because hot girl-on-girl was awesome to watch. Never did he suspect his own sister might have been girl-in-Jacuzzi-2. "You're not going back to that place! No sister of mine is going to be a carpet muncher!" Touji hardly had a chance to realize Mari was standing next to him before she flicked him directly between the eyes…hard. His head rocked back, "OW! What you hit me for?"

Her dainty smile back, she took his plate, "For being an uncaring pig. Those girls are exactly as they were meant to be. Just because they rather not be used by men doesn't make them any less of people. Now does it?" Mari chilled the air around her brother to instill in him the proper quantity of fear.

It worked like a charm. "Sorry sorry, I just was afraid is all. I worry about people taking advantage of you." His head bowed Touji missed Mari's 'dirt vanishing' act as she cleaned the plates instantly. "Good boy, now hurry off to school or you'll be late. Oh and tell Ikari-sama that I'll be calling him to set up our date." Touji was off like a flash to do his sister's bidding. When he shut the door, Mari reverted to her natural state of harem girl and conjured up an image of Shinji. He was sleeping back at his apartment with a nubile bronze skinned woman hovering over him. "Oh what is this, he has company." Mari wasn't jealous, not anymore. Not after her life was changed in everyway for the better by this boy. "Let him be happy for all the happiness he has given me."

X-X

He could see light peering in through his eyelids and all that meant was that there was pain. "Oh my head…it hurts." And his throat was soar, his body ached, and any movement made him want to vomit. Shinji didn't want to know how he went from making out with the luscious version of Rei to being in his not-so-soft bead. "World…spinning."

"Oh poor baby," Urd cooed as she ran a cold towel over Shinji's head. "Looks like you can't handle your liquor, should be glad too." Urd wasn't happy to get the frantic call from her succubus corp. about Shinji…again. "Those girls would have killed you, unintentionally, had I not brought you here." Urd didn't like the look of the one in the red dress, like she was about to sleep mount him. She did NOT want Shinji's first time to be while he was unconscious.

Taking hold of Shinji's hand, the Metatron spoke words impossible for humans to imitate. Once the alien sounding words, lyrical and beautiful but still strange, stopped coming from her lips, she cupped Shinji's chin. "I put a fast acting healing spell on you, it should clear things up in an hour or so." What she didn't add was that she had to use the same spell on herself not twenty minutes before. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed, I must have really upset Rei and her sisters," Shinji tried not to talk as his breath was that of a twelve week old dead dog. Forcing his eyes open he saw not only the goddess of craven images but the holy mother of hotness. "You two make up?" He wasn't dead, they weren't fighting, so what else could it have been. Only knowing Urd for a short time, Shinji rightfully suspected the platinum haired demonness could easily talk her way into and out of most jams.

Helping Shinji to sit, and offering him a cup of water, Urd chuckled. "Upset no. Panic yes. Those girls was beside themselves thinking they accidentally poisoned you with the food they made." As ethereal beings couldn't be harmed by mortal creations, they often spiced up food with things that would kill a person a dozen times over before they finished chewing. "Your darling Rei was going to suck the poison out…only she didn't now where to start. Thankfully I got to you before she had more than just your pants down."

Blushing as she imagined such a sight, the Metatron couched demurely. "Surely we don't need to be hearing that so early in the morning, Urd." Such things were better left for night and in the darkness. Lovemaking and fornication during the day and spoken about openly…it was deliciously sinful. "We masked your voice to tell that Misato woman you were feeling ill. That…girl…Asuka however didn't listen and forced her way in after Misato laid back down."

"Asuka was in here?" Shinji didn't see any devastation or bruises on his body so he had a hard time believing it. And like the Metatron, Shinji didn't like thinking he was almost given a pleasure he'd have missed due to unconsciousness. "How are you feeling Metatron-san? Last time I saw you…things weren't to good."

Sitting on Shinji's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Urd just liked holding the boy. "Yes Asuka was here, couldn't stop her from trying to waking the sleeping prince with a kiss, girl almost choked you with her tongue but I think even in your sleep you got into it. Girl skipped out of here with a smile I couldn't pry off." Urd was hoping that soon her ward would start getting past his aversion to actually making love to get some of the hormones down a notch in the building.

Crawling to Shinji's other side, the Metatron joined the group hug. "I am…better," she started. Good wasn't close as her life had just been turned flipped upside down, and if she took a minute and sat right there she was going to tell Shinji how she became the princess of Tokyo-3.

Sorry. Really really sorry.

"Things for me are a little, different. But Urd and I have come to an agreement on something, if you are willing that is," she squeezed the boy and by proxy Urd. His warmth and wholesomeness was such a breath of fresh air for her that she got lost in it. "As I will always be an angel, despite leaving The Lord's services," she shot Urd a glance telling her 'don't put your 'true enemy' stuff on me yet' kept the demonness's mouth shut. "I have decided to stay with you and act as a guiding light for you, prevent you from being to perverted by the Lexicon and its powers."

Nuzzling Shinji's face, Urd licked his ear playfully and noticed that the morning standing ovation was a little taller suddenly. "And I will continue to be your teacher in all things sensual and in love." The booze helped dislodge some of the hesitation and apprehension Urd had to accepting her feelings for her ward. Was it truly love? Urd wasn't sure, it could just be loneliness, but Urd wanted to try, wanted to see for sure what it was. And if it was love, then Shinji would never go wanting, and neither would she.

Both of them pulled away from the boy, looked at each other, then at him again, in perfect unison they said, "If you'll have us that way?" It was a partnership in three, and if Shinji didn't want the mental angel and devil to become a physical pairing on this shoulders, they'd have to go back to more drastic measures.

Shinji's head sunk for a moment. This was just plain impossible, it was unfair, and his heart stung for it. Sorrow welled in his chest so powerful it almost made him weep. "What have I done to deserve this? I'm not worth of either one of you, but now my life…all because I let myself be tempted to the hope I could be loved. Look at what I've done."

Knowing the boy better, Urd forced him to look at her, his soulful blue eyes were glistening and looked about to break. "Shin-chan what is wrong? What are you talking about?" She expected him to either say 'fuck off' or better yet 'fuck me' which they would have, not what she got.

"What I did was force you into servitude because of that book! And now I'm making things bad for Metatron-san as well! Ayanami has changed, I did something to Asuka, and Misato won't look at me anymore, and all because I'm a pervert!" Shinji tried to break free of the embrace the two ethereal beings held him in but they were overpowering in the gentleness.

Doing as Urd had done, the Metatron forced Shinji to meet her gaze. "Do you think you could force me into anything, I who am the closest to God?" She saw his head shake, but doubt and uncertainty were there. Such rarity in humanity, one who deserved happiness throwing it away believing he was stealing it. Drawing him into a gentle and chaste kiss, she let her emotions do her talking for her. She wanted to try this human emotion called love, this boy was the closest thing she could hope for, and damn it she was going to be selfish and try! "You could no more force me to do that than you could stop the sun from rising, and to force Urd into something…well unless you can control the sum of Hell's army Hild would send at you it wouldn't be possible."

Shinji turned bewildered to each woman who simple nodded and kissed his cheek. The agreement was made, a pact made on a small futon. Shinji would take Urd as his demonic aid and the Metatron as his angelic guide, and together they would walk arm-in-arm through the odd jungle known as life.

X-X

Walking into Gendo's office, Ritsuko wasn't sure if she felt elation of fear at knowing the news of her change had spread like wildfire through Nerv. "You wanted to see me sir?" Ritsuko didn't take Fuyutski's absence well. _Usually that means he wants an early morning romp…_And when she first met him, she had all but thrown herself into the events. Now after knowing him, knew what bedding him meant, Ritsuko was beside herself. She had just received a new lease on life, did she want to go back to what she came to hate?

"You know what I want, I heard about this…change…in you and I wanted to see for myself," Gendo still hadn't found the culprit that embezzled his funds, so a prostitute was out for scratching his itch. That event meant he had to go to the old stand by, the Akagi women. "Come over here and let me get a look at you." She had never resisted before, so why expect her to know.

SNAP!

The last ounce of caring about Gendo broke in Ritsuko's mind so hard it almost caused her glasses to crack. "No, sir." Taking a step away from his desk, she expected him to become enraged, to yell back, or even pull a gun on her, she wasn't disappointed.

"The fuck are you to tell me know, bitch?" Gendo sometimes had to lay the law down hard for Ritsuko. The love taps and bruises were all to remind her that he was the man, he was bigger, and he was going to get what he wanted one way or the other. "Know your place, as you mother did, and get over here. Now." Waving the disgrace of her mother in her face was how Gendo originally got his power of the at the time bottle blond. Ritsuko feared that if her mother's sins were made public it would discredit not only the Magi but the Akagi name.

Clearing her throat, Ritsuko unbuttoned the top of her shirt and exposed herself to the man, as she'd yet to find a big enough bra that meant he got an eyeful. "This is as close to my breasts as you'll ever get."

Gendo went from ogling the newly crafted perfection mounds, to snapping a pen in his hand. "What did you just say?" He felt his itch growing painful as Ritsuko rebuttoned her shirt. "You better not put those away just yet or I'll carve my name into…"

"Shut…the fuck…UP!" Ritsuko screeched. Spinning around, her lap coat billowing outward she continued, "I'm done with this little charade we play. You want to expose my mother for being duped into sleeping with you fine, go ahead. You want to include me on that list, fine be my guest. Just be ready for the truth of your…teeny tiny almost nonexistent member to be made PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE!"

A gunshot echoed in the room as Gendo was losing power and went for his end-all argument, brute force and threat of death. "You were saying, slut?" Gendo wasn't horny anymore, he was angry and it wasn't about sex now it was who held the power over the other. "I've killed people for less than that."

"Killing me won't solve a thing. That is unless you want to scan a few trillion lines of code for the program I installed as a failsafe," Ritsuko had at times joked about it, but once she saw her new body in the mirror she was sure of it. It was time to start a new life, without Gendo. "If I don't keep resetting its clock it'll broadcast to the whole world just what Nerv and Seele are doing, AND what a failure of a man you are." If she was dead what did she care if her names was drug through the mud. "So Go ON! SHOOT!"

Gendo dropped his gun, he'd lost again! Everything was falling apart! What was worse was Ritsuko was laughing at him now. "What is so funny."

"You, or more to the point how I thought you were," Ritsuko was already walking to the door, her fear of Gendo replaced with pity. "I thought you were such mysterious and powerful man, and as it turns out your son is more of a man with more power than you'll ever be." As she put her hand to the door handle, "Maybe I'll sent you a tape to masturbate to of Shinji and me in the throws of passion that you've never known. And if you didn't know already, I was faking the whole time."

When the door shut, Gendo sobbed.

X-X

Notes

Yeah Gendo bashing and a healthy dose of lime…hope ya liked

Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer

More silly non-sense and attempts at hiding a deeper undercurrent story. Enjoy.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 10 (My god I'm up to ten chapters of this?!)

"So is this what you'll be doing from now on?" Shinji tried to keep his voice steady but hints at unease were evident. His left hand held the skillet while his right held the spatula. The eggs were already scrambled and he was keeping them from burning by stirring. On his left shoulder a super-chibi Urd stood with one hand holding his hair for balance, and an equally small Metatron stood on his right. "I mean I don't have a problem with it, but won't people see you?"

Giving her forgetful ward's hair a tug, Urd grinned at the tiny yelp she got. "I've told you time and time again, my boy, you can't apply your silly normal rules of reality to ethereal beings." It was endearing quality that he was so worried about them, but he seriously needed to accept the fact that he was an ant compared to them. "We can phase out of reality if needed, hell we can become so small we can sit inside your ear itself. You don't have to worry."

"Yes Ikari-dono, you only need to worry about yourself. We shall not need any special care when we are with you," Metatron added. But even as she said it, the Metatron wasn't truly being honest. They'd need special treatment come nightfall, real tender and sensual treatment. _I do not know why, but I am quite eager to experience these new sensations Urd talked about. _ Urges instilled by celestial puberty aside, the Metatron was in guardian mode at the moment.

Nodding to the logic he kept forgetting, Shinji just accepted it. "Well I'm thankful for the help, but are you sure I really need to be coached about women so soon? I mean with Ayanami…" He wasn't really in the market for a girlfriend, not when he technically had twenty four of them already. "And as for the Lexicon I'm still leery of using it. Last few times weren't too good." Ritsuko's fate was still unknown to him and he wasn't looking forward to the next days tests.

Sniffing at the food Shinji was preparing, Urd's mouth started to salivate. "Pish-Posh boy, you need to know more about women. You're darling Ayanamis' are just the tip of the iceberg. Succubus can't bear children, so if you ever want to have any little spawn of your own you'll need a normal girl." Or a demonness/goddess like them as they were capable of bearing demigods. "You just listen to the ex-goddess of love and you'll have all the loving you can handle."

"Or if you want an actual relationship based on emotion and not lust you can listen to me, Ikari-dono," the Metatron smirked at Urd. Love made sex better, or so Belldandy's notes said. Wanting to keep the pure soul she had found herself assisting the same soothing light, the Metatron wasn't going to help Urd in making Shinji a bastion of broken headboards. "We can start with that darling Misato woman."

Shinji's hand stopped mid-scrape as the Metatron's words reverberated in his skull like a tolling bell. "M-Misato-san? What are you talking about Metatron-san, Misato and I can't be in a relationship." Misato was a vivacious, intelligent, and skilled woman who was leaps and bounds out of his league. The fact Shinji believed he pseudo-raped her in her dream didn't sit will in his memory. "I don't think it's a good idea to even hint at such things."

Hissing as she breathed in, Urd could feel Shinji's libido drop down to near negative numbers. It was a mistake of hers to have had Shinji do something so drastic at the start, knowing him now as she did. _Boy thinks too little of himself and too much of others. But that can be changed. _All he needed was encouragement, and a little nookie, and he'd be over his self-imposed hatred. "Well Shinji, that's not for you to decide. If you like her, as we known you do, and she likes you then its nothing to it."

"But I don't…I…" Shinji stopped and just lifted the skillet and deposited the fluffy golden eggs onto two plates. He was cooking Misato's favorite breakfast so what good would denying he had some feelings for the woman. "I just never really thought it possible. She's just so…"

Both ethereal beings tugged on Shinji's hair, "Then tell her!" they both shouted in his ears. Seriously, nothing could get done by bottling up feelings. Man up, bite the bullet and confess and either bask in the joy of success or nurse the wounds of failure and move on. "She's on her way now so just do as I say and this I'll prove it," both angelic and demonic forces said. While Urd felt Misato's growing desire, the Metatron felt Misato's pure feelings for the boy and both knew the outcome before the game was played.

Swallowing hard, Shinji set the table and sat down. He promised he'd listen to his guides when they were with him. Having freewill to act or not on either, he promised he'd listen. "I made your favorite for your second day of vacation, Misato-san." He gave the worn-out looking woman a weak wave.

Without a word, Misato waved back and sat heavily in her chair. Her hair was a tangled mess, eyes half laden, and her brain was functioning on autopilot. Popping the top of her beer and chugging it down in one drink. "OH fuck yeah I needed that," she howled out then covered her lips and blushed. "Sorry Shinji-kun, bad night sleep." She didn't like swearing in front of him, but it just slipped out on occasion.

"It's the least I can do. I mean you're letting me stay home today when I feel much better now," Shinji couldn't keep his eyes on her. Her top was so skimpy and it was falling off to the side letting him get a glimpse of a very full side-breast. She looked vulnerable and sexy at the same time. The Metatron's spell eased the last of his hangover away long ago leaving Shinji technically alone with an object of desire. _Look at her! Look at her now! At how she's eyeing you like a meal_. Shinji gasped as Urd's words echoed in his mind, she wasn't talking to him physically but putting thoughts in his head!

He was just so cute when he was skittish! Misato smiled lazily at the boy, the tension lines around her eyes going soft. "That was very nice of you Shin-chan. But don't expect this to happen a lot. You need to go to school." It kept him from getting violated by the despite and sick old woman he lived with. _I need to get over this, he's much too young for me…I'm to dirty for him._

_She is hurting, she is afraid of talking about something, urge her gently. Get her to open up and remind her that she's beautiful inside and out to you. _Shinji quickly recognized that as the Metatron's advice and he nodded while he ate. "Misato, are you ok? You seem to be acting strange lately." It hurt when she stopped talking to him, her causal and off timed flirt/teasing was painfully missed. "We used to talk more, you stopped teasing me, and while I was glad at first I miss it. Did I do something wrong?"

She couldn't tell him, not now! That her teasing before was for fun, and now she feared she'd not stop herself. Turning her minds eye inward she realized that part of her teasing was based on unconscious wants. Not for a child, but for a man who was innocent and caring. Her wants weren't for a big dick and a skilled hand, it was for a caring man. A man like him, even if he was barely in the man category with his age. "No, Shinji, you didn't do anything wrong. I've just been thinking lately, and I thought maybe it was bad of me to treat you that way."

Shinji heard both Urd and Metatron saying the same thing to him, _See her pain, fix it! _But he didn't know what or how to. "Um…do you want to talk about it, Misato-san? I'm not the best person, but I'll do my best to help." Urd's suggestion of moving over to Misato and hugging her was right up Shinji's alley. Moving slowly and carefully he shambled to her side and put one hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He tastefully ignored the _Chicken _he heard in his mind.

Her body went ridged for a moment then relaxed. "That's sweet of you Shinji, but don't worry about me. You just worry about those angels and keeping Asuka at a safe distance." Safe distance from Asuka, to Misato, would have Shinji in America. She went to break free of his hold, but lost herself in his eyes as she looked at him. She still felt that want, it was a physical force now, screaming to just grab him, let him ravish her and lock Asuka out. _He doesn't see me like that! I'm a whore, a flirty stupid drunk whore!_

In Shinji's mind, Urd sighed heavily. "What is up with these humans and self-hatred? I mean can you seriously believe what that Misato woman is thinking about herself?" Urd had felt some low self esteem before, Keiichi was a wellspring of it, but Misato and Shinji were just a whole different level. "These two are so similar it's not even funny. Both are just so skilled at running from life. Shinji runs into himself, and this woman runs into delusions of self abuse!"

Reading Misato's mind as well, Metatron was moved as well. "They are two of the same coin. Both wanting the same thing but to afraid to grasp it…ok. I'll give you this one Urd. Once they get over this one hurdle I think it'll do a world of good for both of them." It pained Metatron to back down on the first foray into her new role, but it was just so painfully evident what was needed.

_Kiss her! KISS HER! SHOVE YOUR DAMN TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT UNTIL YOU BOTH LOVE IT! _ Shinji visibly shook at Urd's forced thought. "M-Misato?" his voice trembled as he spoke. Her lips, her fully rosy lips were inviting, they always were. And with his 'angel' silent, Shinji wasn't about to miss an opportunity. _She wants this just as much as you do! She's afraid you think her soiled, prove you think she's Aphrodite in human form! _And as Misato opened her mouth to speak, Shinji lunged.

X-X

Shigeru wasn't buying it, not from Makoto. "So you're telling me that not only is that Ikari-boy banging Misato but Ritsuko as well?" While it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that a drunken Misato might have had one tiny encounter with Shinji, second-base max, it wasn't even in the scope of possibility for Shinji and Ritsuko to explode interpersonal space. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm telling you, I heard it from Maya! Akagi-san was drenched when thinking about the commander's kid. Stone cold Akagi was fantasizing about him right in front of Maya!" The rumor mill was going all out on this one, two rumors about the mighty staff of Ikari was spreading like wildfire. Did they believe a fourteen year old was giving it two the two hottest women of Nerv? No, the men were just humoring it as a way to release stress and as a way to say how 'they'd do it better than some kid.' Makoto however was very naïve, "Why would Maya say something like that if it wasn't true."

Rubbing his stubble, he missed a spot shaving the night before, "Maybe because she's a lesbian and doesn't want us hitting on her beloved Sempai?" Get the guys to think the good doctor got her thrill with little boys to drive them away leaving her open for the plucking. "Seriously, that boy is about as much of an Adonis as you are. How could he get Ritsuko let alone a goddess like Misato in the sack?"

Putting a few commands into his console, and missing the report of a giant spider thing walking across lower Japan, Makoto hummed. "Maybe he has something he's using as blackmail over them? You know like in all those movies, making them do what he says or he'll expose them." It couldn't be reciprocated, GOD no! If a boy could get so close to the girl of his dreams, Makoto would have to turn in his man-card.

"You've been watching far to much porno if you think something like that can really happen," Shigeru bet Makoto had more than a few DVDs of ill use. While he had a girlfriend, Makoto was so hard up for Misato that Shigeru even felt bad for him. "These rumors are just that, rumors. I mean the Misato rumor was just to mess with peoples heads and to explain why our resident beauty was acting strange." Punching vending machines aside, Misato's comments about Shinji were what fueled the rumors. "This Ritsuko thing is just a product of boredom. I mean Akagi-san is…was hot but lately she's just let herself go."

Looking up at the ceiling, missing the spider attacking small cities on its way towards them, Makoto could see where Shigeru was coming from. "Have to admit, Akagi-san really isn't the dream she was awhile ago. Guess all this shit is getting to her." She was to smart for him anyway, Makoto didn't know if Ritsuko was mocking or serious half of the time. "Maya's hero worship of her must really hurt now."

Laughing out loud, Shigeru slapped his station and shut off the early warning system. "Yeah, her beloved 'Sempai' really isn't what she was before." Wiping a tear from his eye, Shigeru would have said another snide comment about the unfortunate Akagi had he not seen her reflection in his console with what wasn't a happy look on her face. Spinning around, "Uh…Akagi-san…I can explain."

Eyes bugging open wide, Makoto winced as his own laugh subsided. Being busted was never a good thing. Turning around to face the prematurely aged Akagi, he had his breath stolen just as Shigeru did. "A-Akagi-san?" What the FUCK was that shit? She…she was so different! It was like Ritsuko got on the hot-express and forgot to get off, no longer was she leagues below Misato she was on par if not higher! "I…we can explain."

"Call Shinji and have another test scheduled for today, I need to talk to him," Ritsuko glared at the two men. She hadn't expected the verbal abuse from the two. It wasn't like it was her fault life dealt her a few bad hands. _This is why I typically hate men! If it's not stupidly attractive and has an IQ greater than broccoli they can't handle it. _Well fuck them, she had no need for purely physical relations anymore, not when she had a mage to seduce or be seduced by.

Unable to act fast enough, Makoto grabbed the phone and started mashing buttons at random, "Whatever you say Akagi-san." It wasn't too late to start sucking up to her was it? Shigeru was right about the rumors, there was no way a teenager could handle such a goddess come to earth. "And just let me say I don't believe those rumors about pilot Ikari and you."

Turning back to his desk, not wanting to let his wandering eyes make him question his fidelity to his girlfriend, Shigeru could hear the desperation oozing off of his friend. "Ma'am, I don't believe them either. There is no way Katsuragi-san or yourself would be involved in such a…"

"But they are true," Ritsuko played along. It wasn't like she cared about what the two balls of hormones before her thought or cared anyway. They had just proved that they only saw her as a warm body, not a person. _I'm done with that type of relationship. If or when I do get involved with somebody it'll be on my accord and for my reasons. _But that didn't mean she couldn't fuck with their heads. "Shin-chan really was the stud. I had to take most of the other day off to recover," she threw her head back and clutched at one of her new and improved breasts.

The phone fell limply from his hand, just as something else fell limp, but Makoto didn't cry. "You...you're just playing right Akagi-san? He's only fourteen!" The unease in his voice belied what he truly was saying. 'You're not that way right?'

Waving the paper she had in her hand in her face to fan herself, "Playing? Well maybe we will when he gets here, but I really do have a few tests for him. Playtime is after or I'll be too weak to get the tests complete. He's really good at playing doctor you know." Just watching the two males pale at her little lie was good enough. Her attraction to powerful men did mean she was seeing Shinji in a new light…if he had cat ears he'd be the best of both worlds, but for now it was just a joke. "With all his energy though, I don't know if I can keep up with him. And if Misato is with him…well maybe with the two of us we can outlast him, not likely but we can sure as hell give it a try." Oddly enough she started feeling a comfortable dampness forming. _Maybe I'm not joking as much as I think._

Unable to speak, to much in shock, the two tech's just returned to their jobs. They had lost to a teenager? The woman they had written off not five minutes prior as being a dried out and haggard cast off was now admitting to how great the boy was at pleasing her and her super sexy new body. It was a sad day for the two indeed. Shigeru took a hit to his pride while Makoto was another step down the path of eternal loneliness.

X-X

Walking into the school's courtyard, Asuka was on the prowl for a hussy to throttle. To the left nothing, to the right a crowd of boys were gathering, but straight ahead was a familiar mop of blue hair. _My little toy was slathered in her scent! Bitch must pay! He's my territory! _Having almost nightly dreams of Rei and her toy basking in more than a little fornication and dipping into the realm of supernatural ecstasy was making Asuka's anger flair. Being in heat didn't help her much either. Target sighted, Asuka made her way towards the unsuspecting Ayanami.

As it was, Ayanami twenty was given liberty to stalk the halls of Tokyo-3 junior high today. Knowing Shinji was home recovering from Fourteen's attempt to inebriate him pissed off Twenty, but at least it wasn't another day of watching through the eyes of another. _I can look up this 'bookworm' type that I think will really score points for me. _Rei had already spotted several nerdy girls that would make excellent guides. She'd have to modify herself to have longer hair and the glasses would have to be purchased to complete the effect but it wasn't as if money was hard to come by.

"Oh Ayanami, how are you today?" Kensuke tried to make his greeting sound spontaneous and unexpected. Having watched Rei walking down the road…stalking…following her at a distance he waited for the perfect time to accidentally run into her.

Smelling his hormones with every passing breath, Rei saw the male version of 'geek' and questioned herself. _Will I be seen by Shinji as girls see this boy? _She shuddered as an icky feeling accompanied that thought. "Aida, what do you want from me today?" her tone was cold, unforgiving, and laced with power.

Rubbing his arms as Goosebumps rippled across his flesh, "I wanted to apologize for the way Touji and I were yesterday. I…we were just taken in by how different you've been lately. Sorry for not noticing that before." Grease those wheels, Rei was single for what everything seemed. Sure Shinji and she had a small thing together, but it wasn't known to be romantic. "And I was wondering if maybe…if possibly you and I…"

"I told you yesterday I will not now or ever allow you to penetrate me," Rei said casually. Walking up to a group of girls, Rei overheard them talking about 'the new girl' who was in the quad. "Your attempts to placate me with idle apologies and menial compliments, while nice will not change my thoughts on the subject." She didn't want to be a 'bitch,' no that was Asuka's territory and the Rei's were happy to let her keep it. Though she had to be firm with Shinji's friends to keep them from thinking they had a chance. _Shin-chan likes them so I will tolerate them for him. But once it is known I am his they must back down. _

Ouch, that hurt, but at least she wasn't being overly cruel about it. "Its cause of Shin-man isn't it?" He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, but at least he wasn't being a dick after being jilted. "You and him got something going on don't you?" Moving from denial to acceptance was easy for the geek, he was used to being jilted over and over again. _I can't expect to treat somebody like shit one day and then expect them to like me the next. I think I've been going about this all wrong…I should look for a girl who likes me for me and not just a hot girl. I mean Rei's not as bad as I thought she was, if I wasn't a dick before maybe this would have been different. _

Feeling the change in the boy, Rei bestowed upon him a gift that few would ever receive. She smiled a very tiny lip bending grin in his direction. "Yes we are, but thinking as you are now will eventually lead you to your own happiness." Her human part felt a kinship for Kensuke in that moment. Before she was idly sitting by waiting for life to lead her where it wanted to take her, as Kensuke was doing now, but when Shinji changed her outlook on life she took a hand in her destiny. "Treat women as equals and you'll be surprised at the outcome," she sent off a signal to her sisters to set up a nice dream for the boy, a present for looking down the road to change. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe I ha…"

"BITCH MUST DIE!" Asuka screamed as she pounced on the distracted Ayanami. She was already playing with her toy and she had the fucking audacity to flirt with another boy? _Toying with Shinji's heart! I won't fucking let her get away with this shit! _Grabbing Rei by the shoulders Asuka landed on her and forced her to the ground. Expecting Rei's head bouncing off the ground to render her unconscious, Asuka was startled when Rei's eyebrows hardened and her eyes started to glow. "The fuck?"

"That was unpleasant," Rei's voice chilled all who heard it. Summoning her powers, as one of the Rei's yet to give Asuka a dream of Shinji and her going at it like bunnies on speed, Rei was yet to have the satisfaction of sticking it to Asuka. "I do believe I'll have to repay you for that." Balling her hand into a fist, Rei socked Asuka square in the stomach sending the redhead three feet into the air.

Flipping in the air from the force, Asuka landed with the top of her head inches from the top of Rei's. Winded, Asuka was seeing spots. "How the hell…" her new catgirl body was so much stronger and more durable than before so Asuka realized had she was lucky to be alive. "The battles been joined you whore." Drawing her legs to her chest she rocked forward and leapt to her feet. Spinning around she found Rei already up and in a fighting stance with a questioning look on her face. "This is going to feel so good," Asuka licked the back of her hand up to her extended claws.

Around the two soon-to-be fighters a growing crowd of students were gathering. They whispered to each other about what they were seeing and placed bets on who they thought was going to win. As the pair circled each other, animals sizing up the other, the mass of student with the new student, Mari Suzuhara, joined the audience. The younger Suzuhara wasn't officially going to start her new school life until the next day but she wanted to get acquainted with the building before starting. Weakly the chant of 'fight' started until it grew and grew into a colossal thunder.

"I don't know why you claim me to be a whore when you are the one that reeks of longing," Rei spat out, lunging in she fired off a right hook that Asuka batted away. It was more of a gauge of power, and a time delay as she synced up with China Rei who had studied martial arts greater than the rest and was giving pointers. A fight against Rei wasn't a fight against a singular entity but a fight against all of them.

A one-two cross sent Rei back, Asuka advanced up and followed with a kick to the midsection. "I saw you all but molesting that idiot Aida just now and you reek of Shinji too…What did you do to MY Shinji, and why are you fucking MORE guys so soon!" Asuka couldn't care less if her rank in popularity dropped for dropping such vulgarities right now. All that mattered was making Rei pay for her betrayal. Slashing out at Rei, Asuka missed the body but clawed off the midsection of Rei's shirt exposing her lily white stomach.

Spinning around Asuka's extended arm, Rei shoved the German's back and sent her into the wall with a mighty thud. "I have not made love to Shinji, and as for Aida I was congratulating him for seeing women as more than just body parts and saying he'd was making progress." Rushing towards the stunned Asuka, Rei pressed her skull against the wall with one hand and rammed a fist into her back. When she went to punch Asuka again, she was overpowered and jumped back to avoid the extended claws.

Several girls looked over at Kensuke as Rei's statements were heard. Maybe the geek was worth a second glance if he wasn't as perverted as they thought. But for now it was the fight, back and forth the flow went. Asuka and Rei attacked, defended and each causing damage to the other and the school. The boys were salivating before long as Rei's damaged shirt fully gave away leaving her fighting in her bra while it was Asuka's skirt that was destroyed thanks to her feline movements being to grand for the fabric to hold. Blank panties weren't what the boys expected but they liked it all the same.

Grabbing Rei's arm as she over extended, Asuka spun the blue haired girl around and wrapped her arm around Rei's neck and squeezed. "I knew something was off with those dreams…you're casing them aren't you? Damn freak." It made sense after fighting her. Rei was far to powerful to be normal, Asuka tested her new feline strength and found she could break concrete with her fist. No way Rei could suffer as many blows to the head and still shake off what should be brain death. "Does he know that? That you're not human?" her claws accidentally cutting through the thin cotton of Rei's brassier leaving the albino topless and many boys bleeding copiously.

"He knows…he loves it!" Rei gasped out, her throat precariously close to collapse. "And those dreams are going to be real soon." In an act of desperation, one of Rei's hands held off Asuka's at her throat and the other went right between Asuka's legs. Using Urd's teachings, Rei hit the 'go' button and felt the instantaneous relax of Asuka's body. Running her finger alone the ridge as best she could, Rei got enough slack to break free. Her hand that was giving pleasure suddenly clasped on firm while the other grabbed Asuka's shoulder. Lifting the German high, Rei pitched her at a pillar.

Her head wobbled around as she saw stars, Asuka tried to sit up but was too disorientated to keep her balance. "Bitch that was a dirty move," it felt good…something she'd rarely felt but that just left her exposed to the attack. "Bet you're lying to me about that shit too…No matter I'll ask him myself." Getting up, Asuka barely had a chance to dodge Rei's incoming fist that broke through the wood beam and lodged her fist. "Oh what a present this is," pulling her hand back, claws extended to max, Asuka's blow aimed at Rei's prone neck was going to take the girl's head off…had it not been intercepted. A gentle touch wrapped around her wrist but was so strong that all of Asuka's might couldn't break free. "The hell?"

Holding Asuka's wrist gingerly, Mari smiled at the infuriated hellcat, "I do believe murder is never an answer. Now I think both of you need to sit down and talk this out." Catching Asuka's incoming fist just as easily as if Asuka had been standing still, Mari's smile never lost any of its genuine sentiment. "No more of that now, calm minds work better." Spinning Asuka out of the way, a beautifully executed dance maneuver, Mari grabbed Rei's fist as the albino attacked her prone target. "That goes the same for you. Ayanami and Soryu correct?"

The crowd surrounding the fighters and the painfully nice new girl, gapped in awe of both the amount of collateral damage the school incurred, and how easily Mari defused the two. While the boys, sans-Kensuke, followed Mari as she escorted the combatants to a janitor's closet, the girls gathered among themselves to get the gossip train moving. And the word was that one Ikari Shinji was giving the high hard one to Ayanami and Asuka wanted in on the action…and Kensuke wasn't so bad after all.

X-X

Rubbing his still swollen cheek, Shinji glared at Urd. "I think you were a little mistaken with your 'kiss her' comment." The taste and texture of Misato's lips were imprinted in Shinji's mind. He held her close, kissed her as he had Rei, not the most skilled but far from bad. Deftly played with Misato's tongue and then…She pushed him back and smacked him hard and told him to go to his room. "Maybe your talk about her 'loving' me was a little overstated?"

"I don't get it Shin-baby, I don't," Urd was ticked! She had fully expected Shinji to walk hand in hand with Misato through the gates of adulthood. "She's still to afraid to accept it, I bet right now she's thinking about it." If not, Urd was regrettably ready to ease her wards physical needs with her own body. _I didn't want to take his first time but at this point even I'm aching for it. _It had been roughly one hundred years since her last tryst and even demonness's got the itch.

Pacing back and forth, Metatron was drumming her fingers against her cheek. "I agree with Urd. That Misato woman loves you, I felt it the first time I saw her. It's so big and large that it is maddening to her that she feels that way." Sitting on Shinji's bed, next to him, she grabbed his hand and held it. "Her fears are she is to old for you, that with her past she is to far to be redeemed." A silly thought humans had, no being was to far for redemption as long as they truly long for it. "Maybe you should go to her now."

"What after I just kissed her and pissed her off?" Shinji exclaimed. He was expecting Misato to need days to calm down from that little mistake. "Look I'm glad you two are here to help me with this, but maybe you're wrong on this?" Misato couldn't be the way they spoke, it defied Shinji's logic pattern. "And I think I'm really not the person she thinks I am…I mean if the dream I gave her is the cause of this as Urd said…its wrong of me."

Shoeing Metatron away from Shinji, Urd gripped his arms firmly, "Shinji, all you did was open her eyes to the unconscious yearning she had." No more miss Nice Demonness, Urd was going to get Shinji and Misato to realize their feelings if she had to possess Shinji to do it. "Right now she is confused, just as you are. And like you, she lashed out being unable to cope with her feelings." Shinji resorted to self abuse and doubt while Misato just sulked. "Go to her now, tell her point blank you like her. Tell her you want to get to know her better, and…tell her the truth about the dream."

"Urd! He can't tell her…to let others know he has this power! They'll try to use him, get him to give them the Lexicon and I cannot allow that!" Metatron grabbed the book of perversion and held it to her chest. "What good would letting her know the truth cause?"

Still holding Shinji's arms she kept him squarely in her sights. "Because he's ashamed of what he did with it. He admits it to her and she doesn't hate him for it…case closed and off with the cloths." Her firm continence remained steady, "As for Misato using Shinji to get to the Lexicon…the only thing I think that woman will do is ask to have her age pulled back a little if she's still uncomfortable with the age gap." Maybe Misato would have her mage cast a few spells on ex-lovers for revenge, but no harm there.

"What if she hates me?" Shinji was beginning to see Urd's point. The guilt he felt would be exposed, and if Misato didn't forgive him, then he'd try to make amends, but if she didn't care…

Letting Shinji go, Urd took the Lexicon from the reluctant hands of Heaven's assassin. "Then you both move on. Shinji you have to realize that women have needs too. Thanks to your dream it made Misato realize she longs for you both physically and mentally. But if she can't forgive you for wanting to give her pleasure then she's undeserving." Flipping through the book, Urd thought she felt something approaching but was to focused on Shinji and Misato to recognize it. "Now go to her now, tell her the truth and if things go well…" Urd chanted several passages from the Lexicon and pointed at Shinji's crotch, "Thanks to that spell you'll be firing blanks for a week so have fun."

Metatron was dubious but recognized affection when she felt it, human affection was brilliant and warm and hard to miss. "Yes Ikari-dono, be truthful to her as well as yourself. We will not interfere in this as last time we…weren't to helpful." The red mark on Shinji's face was evidence that the pair needed work on the demon/angel routine.

Taking deep breath, Shinji got up and walked out of his room without a word to the ethereal beings. He found Misato in the kitchen where he had left her, the plates still dirty and on the table, Misato however was standing by the sink and down at it. "Misato-san, I have something I need to confess."

Her shoulders slumped forward and her head lowered, "Shinji I told you to go to your room and stay there. Why are you out already?" She didn't know what made him do it, just knew she hated how much she liked it. Did Asuka put him up to it? A joke to play on 'old ma' or was Asuka just pretending to not know the truth. It pained her to use Shinji's insecurities and psych profile against him, but it was for his own good. "Now get back in there before I get mad."

For a moment he almost did, almost ran back with his tail between his legs. But something about how Misato was standing, how she was speaking, it infuriated the boy. Not because he was angry with Misato, but angry with himself for not seeing what his actions had done. "Not until I tell you what I came to tell you, then if you want me to go back to my room, if you want me to leave the apartment I will. But you have to look at me when I tell you." He'd not tell it to her back, he'd not take the cowards way out, not this time.

Rotating around, eyes red from holding back her pent up feelings, Misato sniffed hard and rolled her hand. "Well get it out Shinji, say what you have to say." Admit it was all a joke from Asuka, Ritsuko, or anybody else. Mock her for being weak enough to have feelings for a child about half her age. "Just fucking say it Shinji, I can see you waffling so just say it and be done." He was to nice for his own good.

"I caused you to have that dream about me, Misato," Shinji didn't flinch, didn't even look away. He was determined to meet his fate and owe up to the responsibility of using the Lexicon. Misato got a queer look in her eye, her fist drew up to her chin and she just stared unbelievingly at him. "I got this book that has a lot of things in it. One of them was to instill what it said was 'pleasant dreams' and you were having trouble sleeping so…

The room was still, Misato staring at Shinji trying to wrap her brain around what he had said. Shinji was just waiting for the outburst to manifest itself. A slap, a full beat down, maybe some screaming, anything to show her anger at what he did, but nothing happened. For a full minute the pair stared at each other.

Clearing his throat, Shinji pressed on thinking Misato needed more evidence. He went into full detail about the dream covering every detail. When he finished his recount Misato had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Misato-san, I didn't know it was going to be that way. I didn't know I was going to cause you this much trouble." When Misato took a quick and powerful step forward he took a step back in fear. "I did what I did because…I-I-I on some level love you Misato-san. I know you're too far out of my grasp so I just wanted to make you happy in what way I could."

Hearing her dream coming from his lips, hearing that he was the cause of it stirred up such a maelstrom of emotions in Misato she didn't know if she wanted to kiss Shinji or stab him repeatedly until he was bloody pudding. Taking another step towards him, then another, and another with him not backing up any more, she slapped him. Then slapped him again, blood spilling from his lip. "How could you Shinji…you…in me…" finally breaking down into unintelligible sounds she grabbed the boy and hugged him tight.

He didn't feel the pain from the blows but his head wobbled from the force. "I'm sorry Misato-san. If I knew it would have ended up like this I-I wouldn't have done it. Do…do you want me to leave?" He had never seen her look so small, so weak. But even as he hinted at leaving she hugged him harder. "M-Misato-san?" he asked when she pushed away and looked at him.

"Never," she said softly and pulled him into what he had done earlier. The passion was there but the force was missing. "I…you made me realize it myself, Shinji. I don't know how you did it…but that dream made me look at myself. Look at my life and what I want out of it…and who I want in it." She kissed both his cheeks, "And I want you in it. But with me being so old…being use…"

Shinji shut Misato's self-abuse down with a sudden tongue into-mouth maneuver. His hands now wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "You're not old, you're not dirty, and I think this is right," he went in again and broke through Misato's cloud of low self-esteem. He didn't have to see them, but Shinji felt a chib-Urd and Metatron were in the room watching now. _Well this was a surprise…a very pleasant one._

Misato was thinking the same, delirious with the news that not only did the man she fell for reciprocate her feelings, but didn't think her dirty for it. _This is going to be strange at times, but fuck it. We both might die tomorrow from the angels the least we can do is live the life we want now. _And right now she wanted to ease an itch that she had for ages and from the pressure against her thigh one that Shinji had as well. Breaking the embrace, "That was an adult kiss, do you want to know what comes next?" she asked. Still uncertain if Shinji really was responsible for the dream, it knocked the creepy vibe as technically they already shared each others warmth.

A chibi-Urd was garbed in a cheerleader outfit hovering right behind Misato's head and waving the 'Go for it Shinji' banner. Chibi-Metatron was wave a tiny flag with Misato and Shinji's head on them and lacking the over exuberance that Urd had but was happy nonetheless. Love was love even if somebody loved more than one, Metatron didn't mind sharing as…well Metatron was eying up Urd in a very un-sisterlike way.

"I-I think I know," Shinji tried to sound confident but the truth was he was a virgin fourteen year old. That fact meant he wasn't likely to succeed much. _And from what I hear size is an issue…had I known this I'd have used the Lexicon to make sure Misato…_His self doubt was taken away as Misato grabbed each side of his shirt and ripped them in opposite directions. Buttons exploded outward and left his scrawny but defined chest opened to the air. "Was that necessary?" he quipped.

"No," Misato tittered as she slowly pulled the boy from the kitchen to her bedroom, "But it was fun." Pulling her top off was easy as it was thin and small, she playfully tossed it at Shinji's head, and while he struggled to free himself of it she already kicked off her shorts. "You sure about this Shinji? I mean just because…because we have these feelings isn't necessarily a reason to HAVE to do this?" She wanted to, to feel that connection to him beyond simple words, but as the 'mature adult' she felt she needed to ask.

Standing before Misato in her underwear, Shinji would have had to be shot with tranquilizers and dragged away. "I'm sure Misato…and after this I'll have a few more things to tell you, but they can wait." Ayanami's secret, Urd and Metatron, and the Lexicon were all going to be told to her, as no secrets should exist between them. "I…I just want to apologize new for…well…I'm not likely going to be…um…very good."

Stepping back over to the boy, Misato just shook her head. "I'm not expecting you to be a god of sex Shinji, that dream aside. And it's something we can work on. We'll have time." She brought him into a light hug with one hand and with the other undid his slacks. "But I appreciate the warning."

His heart was beating like a jackhammer in his chest, hard and loud. It scared him how it reverberated in his chest, but it was such an exhilaration that he didn't let it stop him. "Ok," he mouthed and freed himself of his cotton prison and let his slacks fall. Standing in his underwear with Misato's arms around him, he let her lead. _I'll need to study…to make this good for her…for Rei in the future…I'll get better. _

With her arms around his neck, Misato slowly lowered herself to her futon, playing in Shinji's mouth all the while. All the drama before, the chaste yet skilled kissing had done well enough to get her motor going. Typically it took more, but with all the lead up it was more than enough. "Just be slow and gentle at first to not hurt yourself or me."

Had Misato not recaptured his lips after her command he'd have told her 'I'll try'. Before he knew it he was laying flat against her and he felt Misato moving below the belt line. It wasn't his boxers she was moving but sliding her panties over. Pushing himself up, arms to each side of her he waited for her to nod her approval one last time before sliding his boxers down. A trace of pre-essence already formed but he didn't give it any mind. "I'm…going to…"

"Now," she ordered and he complied. It was a shock to her, not that she was making love, but that Shinji actually went fairly deep. Not the biggest, but she was expecting far less, expecting to hardly feel him at all. "Pleasant…surprise," she murmured. "Now just move in a cycle, that's the key, the motion in the ocean." She felt him move…in and out slowly but not weakly. "That's…that's just right Shin-chan. Just like that."

His mind shut down, he hadn't expected it to be anywhere close to this. What he and Rei had done was fantastic, but this was beyond foreplay. "Misato…its…I can't describe it. You…" She was tight, tighter and warmer but firmer than anything he'd expected. It took all his concentration to not lose it right there. Gripping her waist he instinctively pulled her towards him as he pushed in. "You're fantastic."

A mix of longing, realization of a long denied need, and the fact Shinji was one of the few gifted males that 'got' how to please a woman, Misato felt a distant friend coming. "That's good Shinji, now…your hand…see that b-bud?" She guided his hand down to her bud, "T-try to …yeah…that's right." Shinji's member glided just as Misato instructed. A well oiled machine. "Little to the right…harder…"

Biting down on his tongue, the pain kept his end from raising to soon. "M-Misato…I'm sorry…I'm…" He tried to hold back, but it was impossible. She was just to much for him, but he heard her panting…heard her groaning…and it sent him over. "I'm going to…"

Urd and Metatron were watching with more than passive interest. Urd was amazed that her pupil had not only lasted so long in actual lovemaking but his partner was going to finish as well. Metatron was just hypnotized by the sounds coming from the pair. Misato's yelps of pleasure and Shinji's grunts of animalistic bliss. They pair went faster and faster, louder and louder, Shinji burying himself as far into Misato as he could and with each gyration a meaty smack as he plunged in. In her mind, Urd was proud of her ward, _He's going to be a real lady killer, a natural is hard to fine but he is one._

"GUAH!" Misato screeched loudly as Shinji's essence shot deep into her sent her over the edge. It was love that made for good lovemaking and not just skill. It wasn't a fake, it was a shock to Misato as well as Shinji that they both finished together hand in hand. Pulling the boy to her, Misato held him, "You are a natural at this, little more practice and I bet this will be nothing compared." She kissed him again, "Where did you learn about this before?" He had been a little too good, a little to able to hold back when men older than him lost it in seconds, Shinji lasted three minutes of hard action.

"About that," Shinji started but suddenly the lights went out. The power had gone out.

X-X

Notes

And its official, Shinji's cherry is popped. Bit short on the lemon side but then again the first time rarely is a long event. Hope ya enjoyed.

Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer

Back from the grave to avenge the death of the crack story is…ME! After this chap I'll hit up Understanding so if you care bout DearS you'll be happy.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 11

With a mixture of ease and fear Misato and Shinji drove down the vacant streets of Tokyo-3. The normally terrifying speeds were easier to handle with nobody around, but have to move so quickly after such an exerting ordeal left Shinji clutching his stomach. Neither had wanted to move, wanted to just hold the other and drift off to sleep, or possibly have a second go, but with the power going out Misato reluctantly got up and started herding her lover to Nerv.

"Are you sure we have to get to Nerv now?" Shinji asked while watching the buildings began to blur. His body felt strange, it wasn't exactly sore but it wasn't normal. What really was strange was how relaxed he felt, how at ease he was now with Misato. Before he'd be unsure, nervous, and timid, but now he felt as if the air between Misato and him had lightened. "What do you think it is?"

Just as much at ease as Shinji was, Misato turned to the boy, almost wrapping the car around a poll in the process, and tasseled his hair. "Probably nothing Shin-chan, but for a city like Tokyo-3 to just lose power isn't something that normally happens." The real issue was that it was still off, that was something to be worried about. Oh and the smell that they were exuding wasn't exactly going to go unnoticed. _I reek of sweat and sex! Shinji's no better but at least if it is an angel he'll be in the entry plug! _

Having expected more time to try and ripe Misato's futon into tiny bits, neither showered after they exited round one. While neither of them minded the smell personally, a reminder of the moment, others likely wouldn't have seen it so positively. Men would go on the hunt for the bastard that stole the Beauty of the Geofront away, and women would wonder how a fourteen year old was already scoring.

"We have a problem, Shinji," Urd whispered into the boy's ear after materializing on his shoulder. "The next test is here, and it's on its way towards my grandmother." Urd didn't know what would happen if the emissary of the True Enemy got to her grandmother, but she didn't like the thought. _Either it will kill her, or it will count as a failed test and this planet is doomed. _

Popping up next to Urd, Metatron's tone wasn't any less concerned. "I will not allow for Urd to assist you in this matter, the test is something you humans must do on your own." Though the idea of welding her flaming sword to cut down the approaching doom wasn't absent from the Metatron's mind, her old ways prevented her from acting. "We shall watch, and I will pray for your success."

Whispering softly, "Thanks for the warning," Shinji suppressed a shiver. He was going to go into battle again, risk his life for friends, maybe family. Speaking louder, "Misato I think we should hurry, just in case it is an angel it would be bad to get there late." How in all possibility they could go 'faster' Shinji didn't know because he was pretty sure the light beams were starting to stretch.

Proving that Shinji had no idea about speed, Misato's smile turned wicked. "I thought you'd never ask, let's punch this pig!" Slamming her foot on the accelerator, Misato felt the G-rush hit her as her blue bullet rocketed down the streets. Her mind still dwelling on the sweet moment, the ending of her self abuse, Misato's thoughts kept breaking against a nagging physical impossibility. "Oh Shinji, care to explain something for me?"

Face ashen white, Shinji nodded as he contemplated closing his eyes less he puke or faint. Shinji was vaguely aware of Urd cheering Misato on and the Metatron saying she was going to teleport to Nerv. Regret painfully etched in his face, "W-what did you want to ask?"

Enjoying being able to drive as fast as she wanted for once, Misato tilted her head towards her ward. "You said you caused that dream, care to explain how? I mean did you whisper in my ear as I slept or something?" People just couldn't 'make' people have dreams, because if that had been the case Misato would have been whispering in Gendo's ear to get a raise and Kaji's to have gotten a life.

While he wanted to tell Misato everything, Shinji wasn't sure doing so while moving at breakneck speeds was the most opportune time. "Something like that, I'll show you how I did it after we sort all this mess out." A growing guilt was forming in his head though, not only did he have a small tryst with Ayanami but he had actually had sex with Misato! _That's not fair to them, I can't treat there feelings like toys or something. _

"Shinji, you want me to appear now and tell her what's going on?" Urd asked sensing Shinji's internal debate. Reading his aura was simple, he was a mix of blue and yellow most times, his reluctance to hurt others and his self hatred flaring. With Shinji being open season now, Urd wasn't going to let her pupil restrict himself to a single partner as she could feel him planning. _That would make the Succubus Central a very pissed off place, and Misato a very big target. _

Actually turning to face the tiny demonic aid, Shinji did the best Gendo Ikari impression of his life. Eyebrows hardened, gaze piercing, and voice low yet commanding, "Only if you want us to die." Having a person suddenly appear would cause any driver to freak, and freaking while approaching the sound barrier wouldn't end well. "If you want to slowly break it to Misato, you can talk to her while I'm fighting the angel." It would give her something to do, and hopefully keep her from getting nervous.

"Talking to yourself, Shinji," Misato quipped as she pulled the hand break, spun the car one-hundred and eighty degrees, slammed on the brake and parked her car at the Nerv entrance. "I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk about things, but we will after we get back home. How about we keep it secret till then ok?" Misato could take the verbal abuse, but she wasn't sure about Shinji. _Fuck if I care what these people think about me, if they're not eye humping me they call me names. _

Getting out of the car, a wave of queasiness making a welcome return, Shinji waved Misato off as he pitched over. "That sounds like a good idea Misato…chan" His cheeks tinged a low red as he tested the waters of using a more appropriate name. "I'll head to the lockers if you want to head to the command bridge." He turned to see her walking away only to see her standing right by him, "Misato?"

Kissing him softly, Misato was starting to feel the same uncertainty as Shinji was. "If this is an angel, you be careful. I'm not going to lose you right after this started." But it wasn't like they had a choice, kissing him again longer this time, she parted with eyes closed. "Hurry and get ready…just in case." But deep down, Misato could tell she was going to be seeing him placed in harms way again, and it wasn't an easy thing.

As Shinji ran off towards another painful encounter Urd stayed behind to follow Misato.

X- X

Walking in silence, Asuka was equally confused and enraged. All she wanted to do was cause a little death in a certain blue haired whore, was that so wrong? "If you ever tell Shinji what happened back there I will personally skin you alive and wear your face as a mask." She finished by pointing her dainty little claw at Rei Twenty's throat.

Linking up with the spy brigade, Rei was being informed of reports of a man driving an old political van driving down the street screaming out of an incoming angel. "Why do I need to listen to you again?" Increasing her pace, this Rei wasn't happy at losing her chance at being at school. Her hopes to master the 'book worm' model and observing them in their native habitat were dashed. Plus her body hurt like hell thanks to the little fight.

"Because you won't have that freak girl to save you this time if I decide to scalp you," Asuka huffed and matched Rei's pace. "Seriously, who did that girl think she was?" Asuka asked aloud. Just because the girl had freakishly big breasts for a girl her age, was able to stop punches as if she was plucking flowers, and just so happened to be the walking embodiment of grace and beauty didn't give her the right to interfere with fights.

Increasing her speed as Asuka had matched her, Rei wasn't really enjoying the conversation. "She is not a normal person," Rei could feel magic radiating off the new girl. It was different than Urd and hers, but it wasn't a holy feel as it didn't hurt. _Is this Shinji's work? _Rei asked the 'Rei-work' if anybody had any updates from Urd, but was met with no response. "What she made us do however…that I will remain silent on."

Not going to let Rei outdo her, Asuka started jogging past her rival. "Damn right you will, I will not have my reputation tarnished by the likes of you!" Having a rumor spreading that she was a lesbian wouldn't do her any favors. "Seriously how the hell did she get us to agree to…that!?"

Again attempting to prove her superiority, Rei started jogging faster than Asuka. "We were forced into it due to the present circumstances. We must get to Nerv based on the emergency manual." And the anomaly was to powerful to escape from so they had to abide her wishes in order to leave. "I did not enjoy it any more than you did."

"Thank God that wasn't my first kiss though, if you had stolen THAT from me I'd have torn your throat out!" Asuka started sprinting. The nerve of that girl, had she not worried about Shinji going out alone Asuka would have protested. "When I see her next you better believe I'll have a few words for her."

Following Asuka in a dead run, Rei was beside herself. "If Shinji likes that type of play I would not be against it." Though it would be twin play as she and her sisters looked the same, that was unless Shinji got a few different women to join in. "I could send you a tape."

"Or beam it into my dreams you freak!" Asuka yelled as she got on all fours and charged off using her claws to dig into the ground and launch her forward. "Don't think I forgot about the fact I should have liquefied your skeleton with my punches. So why don't you just tell me what you are?" It wasn't as if strange things weren't happening, she had freakish strength and was a catgirl now.

Rather than tell Asuka what she was, Rei opted to show the annoying redhead. Sprouting her leathery wings, Rei flapped them hard and fast and flew past the catgirl at a rapid speed. "I really hope Shin-chan doesn't want her. She is far to annoying." Sexy as hell yes, but annoying and Rei knew she'd have to be the submissive one with her, a fact she didn't really appreciate. Calling back to the shrinking form of Asuka, "See you at Nerv."

"COME BACK HERE YOU GODDAMN CHEATER!" Asuka yowled out as Rei flew off. Glowing red eyes, bat wings, and the natural inclination to screw idiot boys into retarded joy, yeah Asuka pretty much figured out what Rei was after that display. "She will NOT get my scratching toy," Asuka's brow hardened as she quickened her pace and destroyed many chunks of sidewalk as she raced to the goal, sadly outpaced by her flying adversary.

X-X

"Well what do we have here, our vacationing captain comes back in to see the blackout?" Ritsuko huffed as she fanned herself. With the air conditioning out, the stagnant air was quickly getting muggy and insufferable. "Just what we needed another body to heat this place up with." The crew was working on getting things back up and running, but with so many back ups failing, sabotage was quickly looking more likely.

Shigeru wasn't really minding the heat as much as the others, he was getting a very nice show. "Well it is strange so it's not as if Katsuragi-san coming in isn't warranted." Turning form the clinging white shirt on Ritsuko to the unfortunate black top of Misato, "Did you bring the pilots with you?"

Tugging at her collar, eyes glued to the new vision her friend had become, Misato didn't know where to start. "Y-yeah, I brought Ikari-kun with me. He headed off to the lockers to get suited up just in case." Moving in closer to Ritsuko, feeling Shigeru's eyes on her, Misato was shocked. Softly, "What the hell happened to you, Rits!"

Curling the bottom of her shirt up, exposing her stomach to the life giving air, Ritsuko could care less if the men got a show, it was the closest they'd ever get. "Ikari-kun happened Misato, and I have a few words for that boy when we get the.." sniffing the air about Misato, the doctor caught a whiff of something she hadn't smelled on another person in a long time. "Misato…what have you been doing?"

Coming up to the pair, Kozo coughed discreetly, "Not to interrupt but we got word from Makoto that an angel is approaching. All male non essential personel are to report to the Eva hangers to manually prep them for …" Kozo's nose was assailed by a long forgotten aroma. "Captain Katsuragi what were you doing before coming in…"

"CONFIRMED!" Shigeru shouted out as he was handed a report. "Reports state a spider like entity is making its way towards one of the launch bays." To far away to hear what Ritsuko and Misato were talking about, the man didn't smell the unique mix of heavy perspiration and sex wafting off of Misato. "With Ikari-kun being the only pilot here we should focus on Unit-01."

"Sir, I'll see to it," Misato saluted the old man hoping it would make him bugger off and not continue his questioning. _Last thing I need before a battle is a brow beating about boffing the guy I love before sending him off to fight and maybe die for me. _Ritsuko on the other hand opened a huge can of worms. "And Ritsuko, could you elaborate how this," she gestured to the blond's body, "was Shinji's fault?" Dreams were one thing, but rewriting genetic code was a little far fetched to believe a fourteen year old capable.

Watching the older man walk away, noticing to her enjoyment that he wasn't walking as straight as he had before, Ritsuko chalked up another victory over men. "Just as I said Misato, and I won't go any further into it." The good doctor wasn't about to let slip that the boy was literally magic, not before she had already earned a place in his council. Being the servant of somebody able to alter reality would HAVE to have a few benefits. "Maya what is it?" the plotting doctor asked after spotting her trainee watching her intently.

"Nothing Akagi-sempai, just wondering if I should go get pilot Ikari and bring him to the entry plug," Maya wanted to have a few words with that young man. Part A of her brain was debating on questioning his dealings with her beloved Akagi-sempai, the other was wondering if the rumors of him being the youngest pleasure machine ever created.

Maya was confused. And not just about her sexuality.

Moving quickly over to Maya, Misato wasn't displaying a very sharing attitude, "Maya why are you asking that? If anybody should go it should be me." Until her little man got into his plug he was going to be just as ripe as her…and it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together…or more appropriately to put Shinji into Misato. "He's a big boy," her blush couldn't have come at a worse time, "he knows where to go."

For a moment, just for a moment, Ritsuko thought she saw something on Misato's face that was akin fear. "Just let Maya go, Misato. Since you're here you can help me go over the battle plan. In case you haven't noticed we have a bit of a problem with the power." And the damn heat was making her sweat like a pig, not that she minded sweating as such but only in the bedroom or sauna, otherwise she wasn't very big on it.

Frowning at the mousy girl, Misato waved her off, "Just make it quick." Possessiveness wasn't something in Misato's nature, but neither was leaving her new boyfriend at the mercy of other women twenty minutes after the relationship started. Being drug by Ritsuko, "So are you going to tell me how you got the wonder rack and the new hair style?"

X-X

"Ever wonder what is really happening out there while we sit here?" Kensuke asked as he creaned his neck back and stared at the drab ceiling of the shelter. "Lately I've been thinking about that a lot."

Following the movements of every man in the shelter, Touji wasn't going to let somebody drag his sister off to some secluded corner. "Nerv stuff I suppose. Why you asking me, Shinji's the guy with all the answers." As joyous as it was to have Mari back, Touji forgot how much time he spent worrying about her.

Laughing softly, "Shinji…do you see him here?" Kensuke opened his laptop and still found no connection to the internet. "He's been different lately. Rei and he are a couple I think." Oh how Kensuke envied that, and it wasn't just the idea of having a hot girlfriend. Appearance aside, the geek was happy for his friend making a connection with somebody else. "I think we've been wrong with how we treat him a lot of the time."

"Mari come over here please!" Touji yelled for his sister, not liking how the salary man was letting his eyes drop low. Sitting up higher against the wall, "I knew Shinji had a thing for Rei. Lucky bastard, Rei is a fine specimen of feminine qualities." Hypocrisy was not something Touji understood, hell he didn't know what the world meant. "But what do you mean, we don't treat him right?"

Waving goofily at Touji's ultra-delicious sister as she started over, Kensuke caught sight of a few girls actually looking at him. Shaking it off as nothing, "I mean we both knew the thing with Rei and him yet we both hit on her didn't we? That's not very friendly is it?" Re-evaluating things, Kensuke saw he wasn't being a very 'good guy' and he didn't like that feeling. "I've been pumping him for Eva knowledge since I realized he was a pilot, and don't lie and say you weren't hoping to use him to get a girlfriend."

His mouth open but no words came out, Touji was stunned by Kensuke. His friend had a point, part of Touji was hoping that hanging around Shinji got him a few looks from the girls. And he just admitted he knew Shinji liked Rei, yet he HAD hit on Rei. "Guess you have a point. What you think we should do about it?"

"How about we cut back on being assholes for a bit?" Kensuke said with all honesty. "Treat him as a friend and not a databank or a girl factory." Shrugging, Kensuke let out a yawn. "Though with him seeing Rei…that means Asuka is fair game."

"Oh are you talking about Ayanami and Soryu?" Mari asked taking her seat next to her doting big brother. "It was so cute to see them kiss. I think despite how they act around each other they can be good friends." Being the good natured and loving person she was, Mari had trouble forcing the hated enemies to share a tender embrace. To the new super powered genie, everybody could be friends if they tried, and Mari was all about helping.

For his part, Kensuke only started bleeding out of one nostril, "You saw Ayanami Rei and Soryu Asuka kissing?" Kensuke saw Mari drag them off, but nobody saw what happened in the closet, or them leave it. The power going out and the teachers forcing everybody to evacuate prevented it. "This is seriously messed up! I mean…I thought Rei liked Shinji, but if she was with Asuka?"

As Asuka had feared, Mari's good intentions and open attitude got the word out that two of the Eva pilots were sharing space but it wasn't Shinji and girl A. Guys were already planning on following the pair discretely to get photos, and the girls were wondering if that meant Shinji was open now and if the other rumors about him being a stud were true. His stock was going up.

Back with the confused brother, "Mari are you serious? And was it on the cheek or something or was it a full on 'I'm going to suck out your tongue' kiss?" Touji wouldn't have believed it, but his sister never lied to him before, or ever for that matter. Squeezing his eyes shut in pain, Touji went temporarily blind.

"Don't be a pervert, brother," Mari was only cruel to be kind to her loving but over-sexed brother. Pulling back on the psychic brain freeze, Mari inadvertently pictured her brother's comment with her and a certain healing guru turned crush Shinji. Her powers flared and several people felt flush and more than a little randy. "Anyway it was on the lips, but it was soft and gentle." Mari missed the look of absolute loathing and hatred both before and after said kiss, she didn't really want to accept that anyway.

Getting up abruptly, Kensuke was at his limit, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Being at ground zero of Mari's little a-bomb of love, Kensuke was needing a few moments alone. Fortunately for the geek, when he rounded the corner to head towards the bathroom, another wayward soul collided with him. That was how Kensuke Aida met Yuki Nagoto and a strange bonding began.

X-X

For some reason the plugsuit was ridding a little snug, Shinji fathomed as he pressurized id. "That or I'm a little tender today," he mused quietly. Being naked under the suit was usually not a big problem, but today however it just felt a little restricting. Noticing he had company, "Ibuki-san, is there an update?" The idle thought if Urd had went to talk to Misato yet was still on his mind, but knowing a battle was imminent had that little worry on the back burner.

"I want to have a chat with you young man," Maya noticed the odd gait the boy had and it peeked her interest. She'd been to college, and she'd seen that bowlegged walk before. It was typically done by a man who had just visited her roommate and was rough in the saddle. "The Eva's are being prepared now for the battle, but you have a few moments as the other pilots aren't here yet."

It was how she was standing that gave her away, Shinji noted. She was tense, her hands were fumbling over one another, but her legs were firm and poised. "Is something wrong?" He cursed not taking a quick shower before putting the suit on, but the time issue minor luxuries weren't really an option. _Urd or Metatron, are you here? Can you hear me?_

Urd was busy following the preparation work and looking for the best place to ambush the cherry popper, and Metatron was in deep prayer. Unable to go against her inner nature, the holiest assassin was praying as hard as she could for Shinji's safety but would not allow herself to intervene. Which left Shinji at Maya's mercy.

"I would say something seems wrong lately, and you just happen to be at the center of it," Maya wasn't going to go easy on the boy. Not when her maybe-beloved sempai has involved. "Care to explain a few things to me?"

Walking towards the hanger bay, a small attempt at running from the small woman, Shinji really didn't want to answer any questions. "I-I guess I can answer some questions if you want, but is now the best time?" Dodge that bullet, run from it! The Ego was screaming flee while the Id was screaming 'why did I leave the Lexicon at home!' The Super Ego was in the combat zone.

It was when Shinji walked past her, that Maya had her evidence. She got a hint of the same smell that was covering Misato. "Did you have sex with Katsuragi-san before coming here Ikari-kun?" Maya blurted out incredulously. "Are the rumors true!" Misato having relations with men wasn't outside standard belief about the woman, Maya heard enough talk about her, but if Shinji was doing so something was up.

Now there are people who can lie like a pro, those people become lawyers. Some can lie part of the time, those are genuinely religious figures. Then there was Shinji, who couldn't lie if he was given a script. He immediately froze up, face blazing red, and he spun around like a broken cog. "N-no that's not p-possibly at all Ibuki-san. H-how could you s-say something like that?"

ABORT ABORT ABORT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE YOU FOOLISH FOOL! His Ego was screaming at him that the longer he stayed the deeper the shit he'd be in. The Id was planning on sucker punching the woman and making a hasty retreat someplace secluded and dark.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Maya couldn't believe it. "So it is true, you've been having your way with the captain! And now you have your sights on Akagi-sempai don't you!" Men, one woman wasn't enough! Just warm bodies to use and dispose of when they had there fill. But then a darker side of Maya started whispering to her. _The rumor is though that he's killer in the sack! That Akagi-sempai took the other day off to recover from her encounter with him…now what if THAT rumor was true. _

Caught red handed, Shinji panicked. "Please Ibuki-san, don't tell anybody about it. Misato would get in trouble or something and I don't wan…" The boy was unprepared for the light smack Maya gave him. Taking a step back, clutching his warmed flesh, Shinji gazed on mystified. He saw a change in the woman before him, her hand dropped but an evil grin took its place. "I-Ibuki-san?"

"I'll keep your secret, Ikari-kun," she drawled out the suffix as she took a step closer to him. "But to keep my silence you're going to have to do what I tell you." Nobody ever suspected the quiet ones. No they were always meek and docile, nobody ever suspected them of being the manipulator or user. While Maya was far from what somebody would call 'evil' she wasn't beyond using blackmail to get what she wanted.

"D-do what you tell me?" Shinji's voice felt dry and grainy as if something was stuck in his throat. What could he possibly do for Maya?! His feet retreated as Maya advanced until he was pressed up against a wall. "W-what do you want me to do?"

Trailing down his cheek with her finger, "For starters stay away from Akagi-sempai please, that'll do for now." And for the most part that's all she wanted, but the more she thought about it, the more Maya wanted to know if the other rumor was true. "I'll call you if I think of anything else, but if I see you going after Ritsuko I'll have to let the commander know what his son's guardian has been up to. Oh and don't go telling captain Katsuragi about our little deal either ok?"

BULLET DODGED! The Ego was pulling back on the fear dials as Maya wasn't asking for anything he didn't already plan on. The Id however was strangely turned on at the prospect of being ordered around, of being 'domesticated' and used. It was different, it was new, and the Id liked it.

Watching Shinji run off, Maya let out a breath. It had been hard keeping the façade of domineering up, it really was taxing and alien to her. "Now next time I'll have him tell me what he HAS done to her." If it was something he could replicate, well Maya always wanted a bit firmer rump. Giggling to herself as she headed back to the bridge, Maya got a rush out of that, playing with Shinji could very easily become a very addictive thing. "I've never had control over anybody before like that." And for now she'd keep silent about Misato's nocturnal uses, likely it was Misato's fault anyway, Shinji was too meek to start it.

Right?

X-X

"So let me get this straight, because for a moment I think I had something incredibly stupid in my ear," Asuka groaned as the Eva's batteries were being loaded. Being the third to arrive, she was happy to learn that Shinji had already been suited up and inserted before Rei showed up. She'd expose the freak for what she was after the battle, "We climb in the launch tunnel, find the angel, and kill it while it tries to vaporize us?"

"If you would prefer to stay, Ikari-kun and I can complete this without you," Rei quipped over the comm. system. While Rei Twenty had left Asuka in the dust, she had only gone so far as to get Asuka out of sight, then Pilot Rei, known to the other succubi Amuro. Rei eight had been poised to enter Nerv the moment Twenty was free. "But that would mean you'd be requested not attend the victory celebration."

Growling and snarling, Asuka's claws ripped through her plugsuit. "FUCK IT! Give me a gun!" she raged, grabbed a gun and started running. Breaking into the vent, Asuka was gone before Misato could say anything. With the power still out, communication was only possible with bullhorns and the Eva's speakers.

"We'll keep Asuka in line, don't worry," Shinji said to the crew standing by and not fleeing in terror of Asuka's actions. He had way more on his mind now than before, but he'd keep it to himself for now. _I can't let Misato know about it, but maybe Urd has something for me…or Rei. _For some reason, Shinji just felt Rei knew that something happened while she was away from him. When she arrived, she walked right in front of Unit-01 and gave him the thumb's up and suited up.

Following more gracefully to the damaged door that Asuka had used, Rei waited for Shinji to leave the range of the crew before confirming. "I heard from Urd, Shin-chan. Congratulations." And it was a victory for the Succubi Corp as well. A Shinji that had already lost his virginity was one they could all play with now. Urd had been very clear that Shinji's first time had to be special, and now that it had come and gone the Corp was going to make good on 'nocturnal visits.' "I think we should celebrate in my plug after the battle."

That little snugness in his plugsuit got a hell of a lot worse at how Rei's words played with Shinji's imagination. "Uh…I don't know if that's a good idea, and t-thank you Rei-chan…A-Amuro." Somehow, he didn't know, Shinji could tell the pilot Rei apart from her identical siblings. One worry down, Rei wasn't upset at all that Misato and he had played hide the entry plug. _I guess they were expecting it, doesn't make it easier on me though. _

"Well if you change your mind we could always knock her out or invite her to join," Rei countered. It was deliciously pleasurable talking to him, being the active Rei was far better than on the receiving end of communications. _And now that he's fair game I want to be the first of us to know first hand Anata's touch._

A large crash and a very pissed off Rei, was on the receiving end of a mighty red boot. "Would you shut the hell up freak and get moving before we all die!" Asuka came back to find Unit-00 blocking the vent yet not moving. "The angel is right up ahead and is dropping some orange crap down the vent. Acid I think because it ate my rifle."

"What can we do then, we only have two rifles left?" Shinji asked more to get his mind back on mission and off of the idea of seeing how soundproof the plugs were. He couldn't ask for Urd to assist him, Metatron wouldn't allow it. They couldn't get Misato to give them a plan, they didn't have working long range communication. Then it hit him, "I have it!"

"Don't leave us in the dark captain wonderful?" Asuka shot out cutting Rei off before the albino succubus could comment. "And if it works I'll let you pet my ears again," she purred over the channel send shivers of disgust down Rei's spine.

Any more comments like that and Shinji would have torn through his suit. "Down…down…better," he whispered into the LCL. "Ok, I'll give Asuka my rifle, jump into the vent, neutralize the angel's AT Field, and the two of you fire up and kill it. Sound like a plan?" He'd not have either of them take the pain that was going to come with the plan, nor was he going to hint at being talked out of it.

"Ikari/Baka" were the retorts, they knew him well enough to know that his damned heroic streak was flaring. Asuka accepted his rifle, laid her unit down as did Rei to let Unit-01 climb over them. Thankfully for the boy, neither hinted at the oddly sexual nature of the move.

"Are you two ready?" Shinji asked after a deep breath. He felt the heat of a gout of the fluid spilling past him. Was it a good idea, no there were better, but he'd be damned if he'd stop and think about it now! Getting the confirmation from his lance mates, Shinji shot out and up. "Field deployed go!" acid poured down on him as he buried his hands and feet into the walls.

Asuka was quicker and was into the vent the moment Shinji got 'fi' out of his lips. "Eat shit you bastard!" she quickly launched a barrage of hot streaming death.

Rei was only moments behind the impatient catgirl, and she too avoided hitting Asuka and Shinji's unit as she fired. Getting a higher 'bullet to eye' ratio, Rei mentally considered it a win over the bitch. "Target neutralized, drop Ikari." Rei and Asuka caught the falling Unit-01 as softly as one could catch a multi-ton war machine.

"Mission complete…lets get out of here," Shinji groaned as his body tingled with the acidic residue. Metatron and Urd materializing into his plug the moment the angel's signature dissipated, and it was Metatron that give the pained warrior his first post battle kiss…and Urd counted the minutes that it lasted and rolled her eyes as the real angelic being all but dry humped the boy.

X-X

Notes

Yeah the 'Amuro Ray' bit was a bit corny but man I laughed at it. Less lime in this due to it being a heavy story chapter, always next time. And don't get to 'WFT on Maya' this is a humor story so it wont' get out of hand.

LATER


	12. Chapter 12

As standard for when I write this story, I drank far to much last night leaving me sick today. For those of you who enjoy this story, I bet you hope I get sick more often ^_^. Anyway, rather than deliriously work on my other stuff I'll try not to ruin this one with my blurry eyed typing.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 12

It was a guilty pleasure for Shinji that school was typically cancelled the day after an angel battle. He could sleep in as it was Asuka's turn to cook breakfast, he didn't have to worry about classes, and he could unwind a little. Having lost his virginity the day before, the young lad had the time to reflect back on that little fact. As he slept he had a dream that he knew was more than just his mind digesting facts. "Going to have to tell Rei and her sisters they need to limit themselves to one a night if the keep doing that."

Draping her hand across Shinji's chest, Urd rolled over and rubbed lightly. "Oh so they're finally playing a few dream visits are they?" Seeing his instantaneous blush did wonders for Urd's feelings of confidence. Knowing she had such power over the boy, one she accepted she had growing feelings for, made her feel a world better. _Seeing him go off into battle though…one I can't help with is going to drive me mad. _

Still not totally comfortable with sharing his bed with one of his ethereal companions, Shinji tried to will his standing problem into slumber lest Urd make use of it. "Well yeah," he rubbed his nose. "They said that they wanted to get to know me better and well…" Shinji's blush increased, it was a personal issue and he felt bad talking about it. "Oh how is Metatron-san?"

"Those girls all made love to you in your dream didn't they?" Urd chuckled. It was just a dream, but for the Succubi it was just as real, but Urd would have to remind them not to hurt Shinji in the process. "As for your angelic side, she's still embarrassed about what she did to you yesterday so she's off cooling her heels. Urd had been terribly jealous of Metatron's enthusiastic victory celebration, but got a good laugh at the end result, that being Metatron frazzled yet to self-restricting to actually make love to Shinji in the entry plug. "Girl has to realize you don't have to do it at night only."

Doing his best to not remember how he nearly burst through his plugsuit as Metatron proceeded to grope him, Shinji let out a yawn. "Urd-san, should I talk to Misato about what we did yesterday…or should I give her some time to think about it alone?" With her vacation temporarily rescinded due to the angel attack, Misato wasn't going to be around to talk to today, but it wouldn't be long. "I mean, what we did…my feelings for her…and you and the Lexicon."

Urd silenced the soon to be babbling Shinji with a chaste kiss. Breaking away, "In time, Shinji, in time. She's going to want to talk to, but she has a lot going on from what I saw yesterday. Let her come to you, and just be honest with her. You're going to have a lot in the way of significant others and if she can't accept that it will be her loss." Humans, as Urd saw, had an odd way of demanding there loved ones remain theirs alone. Keiichi had no less than three women actively seeking him but he chose to remain with Belldandy alone. Had he shared his love, Bell wouldn't have minded as long as she remained his main love.

Nodding, "I think you're right, but it'll be odd until we do talk about it." Feeling Urd's body heat, Shinji again had to will his libido to remain docile, it was difficult as Urd had always made him more than a little randy and his dreams with the various Rei's had left him more than a little anxious. "Um, Urd-san, about Ayanami and her sisters and those dreams…"

Lost in her own thoughts, mostly about how much fun it was going to be now that Shinji had taken his first step into the world of earthly delights, Urd missed the raspy texture of Shinji's voice. "I'll go over there today and tell them not to do it every night and to limit the numbers." Rolling over Shinji, purposefully rubbing her chest against his, Urd got up and said, "Now I'm off to get Metatron to calm down or she'll never forgive herself. You behave yourself and feel free to play with the Lexicon if you want." Giving the boy a wink she dived into a mini TV she 'accidentally' stole for transportation purposes.

Looking up at the ceiling, Shinji let out a long sigh. His standing problem had come back thanks to the firmness of Urd's play. "Urd-san," he said longingly but with some regret. He didn't see her as just a vision of carnal delight, but with his mind being overloaded with sex thanks to his own private harem of succubi it was going to be a long day. And while he wanted to talk to Urd about Maya and her threat, a small part of Shinji wanted to deal with it himself. Pulling the Lexicon out from under his mattress he started planning.

X-X

Misato didn't know if she was happy or upset to have her forced vacation temporarily rescinded. While she would have liked to have slept in, she wasn't ready for the talk she knew Shinji and she needed to have. It was going to be odd, but she was determined to make it work with him. In her mind nobody deserved a supportive relationship more than he did. That and she was actually very impressed with how well he performed and the darker more primal part of her mind wouldn't have minded another go. _But that issue with him causing those dreams, and Ritsuko's comments. Something is fishy here. _

"So how exactly are we going to deal with the press on this issue?" Ritsuko asked as she sorted through the menagerie of complaints and info requests Nerv had received following the Angel attack. "I assume that's why you called me to your office, or are you just going to keep ogling my body?" It was a joke, but Ritsuko was still riding the emotional high of having her deepest wish for herself come true.

Not having her morning beer, Misato's brain wasn't firing on all cylinders. She was a new type of alcohol powered human. "We can worry about the stupid politicians and city planners later, right now I want answers from you about this change." Misato was all about proper priority being placed on matters, human survival took a back seat to her best friend suddenly becoming a super model and how her lover factored into it.

Taking off her lab coat and showing Misato her new red dress, needed as her old were to tight in the chest, Ritsuko tittered. "Oh be honest, you're more concerned with how Shinji caused it and if he can do the same for you." Misato had always been the 'better looking' of the two, and now Ritsuko suspected her drinking buddy was planning to get her own improvements. _Bet she'd bang Shinji till she got him to agree to it to, not that it's a bad thing, probably do the kid a world of good to get a good lay now and again. _

Eyes bulging out in shock, Misato hadn't noticed that pair of changes the day before, "Damn did you get implants or something?" Shaking her head, and putting Ritsuko's mammary glands aside, Misato cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. Anyway, yeah I am wondering how Shinji could have done that to you, but no I don't want the same to happen to me." She got enough troubles with wandering eyes and hands from men to want to increase the problem. "Last time I checked Shinji wasn't at the forefront of cosmetic surgery."

Weighing the pros and cons of letting Misato know the truth, Ritsuko had to fathom the deep and complex mysteries of the human mind. Then remembering she was thinking about Misato, Ritsuko snorted out a sharp laugh. _If Misato tries anything to steal the power from me I'll just get her drunk and that will be the end of it. _Waving her hand at Misato to calm her worried friend, she wiped a tear from her eye. "Ok, I'll tell you what I know, and as I AM proof I don't want to hear you say I'm crazy or anything." Having Misato question her sanity would feel as wonderful as getting pity money from a homeless man.

Having her own strangeness involving Shinji, Misato didn't think she'd doubt anything Ritsuko had to say. "Just tell me already so we can move on from there. Oh and speaking of Shinji, I think we might have a problem with the ol' rumor mill this time. I heard from one of the girls in human resources say that she heard Shinji gave you such a good ride you were comatose for half a day." Having experienced the ride, Misato had to admit it was fantastic but not coma inducing.

Drumming her fingers on Misato's desk, Ritsuko didn't give to shits if the whole organization thought she was Shinji's slave. Her thoughts on how people viewed her was more abstract than most peoples, she simply didn't care. "You deal with the rumors if they bother you, idiots can believe whatever they want." Tugging on her collar, Ritsuko readied herself for Misato's expected reaction, that being disbelief. "As for Shinji, Misato, he's a wizard or something."

Misato expected a lot of things to come out of Ritsuko's mouth, having seen a few strange things go in it wouldn't have shocked her much. But to hear her scientific friend say something relating to magic was as far from expected as having Gendo walk in and say he was quitting Nerv to join the circus. "Ok, be serious or get the fuck out."

Her face perfectly neutral, Ritsuko just nodded, "He's got a book on him that lets him do magic. I brought him in to question him about Asuka's transformation." She'd leave the attempted seduction part out just to keep Misato from freaking out. _Ends justify the means, but I doubt she'd see it being such the mother hen in regards to him. _Seeing Misato's brown crest in confusion but hinting at acceptance, Ritsuko continued. "He said he had cookies in his bag that had elixirs baked into them, I ate one as a joke and next thing I know…" she gestured down to her body and shrugged.

She wanted to ask if Ritsuko was on drugs, pulling her leg, or fell into a vat of chemicals but didn't say anything about it, but the more Misato tried to refute what she heard it was making an odd sort of sense. "What did he have to say about it?" Turning Ritsuko into the stuff dreams were made up, Misato got a chill thinking maybe Shinji wasn't as pure as she thought he was. "He didn't make you do anything as payment did he?"

"He ravished my nubile body again and again, Misato. He took me in every orifice I have and I loved it so much I scream out in ecstasy and passed out," Ritsuko heaved out her chest and threw her head back in mock climax as she kicked out her right leg. When she was greeted with not a laugh but an ashen faced and sick looking Misato, Ritsuko began to notice her friend wasn't getting the joke. "Misato, I was just kidding. I passed out after I ate the cookie and woke up fully clothed on the examination table. I assume Shinji, as a gentleman, tended to me and left."

Collapsing in a heap on her desk, Misato let out a mix of laughter and groans. "You have no idea how hearing you say that makes me feel Ritsuko." For a moment, for a tiny moment Misato doubted Shinji's feelings. She wondered if she was just being used again for her body and not in an honest relationship. She didn't like how sick it made her feel, but she had to trust Shinji or any relationship they'd have would fail. "So what are you planning now, assuming this is true?"

Ever the genius, Ritsuko was quickly able to put the pieces together of the puzzle she was presented with. Misato reeking of sex the day before, her reaction to the comment about Shinji being the master of fornication, and her acceptance of the magic concept, it all spelled out one thing. _Misato and Shinji were going at it yesterday when the power went out. _While some would have been disgusted at a grown woman having sex with a teenager, Ritsuko wasn't one of them. "What am I planning on doing? Well I plan on getting on his good side anyway possible to get more blessings from him. If that means I suck him off every time we're alone together all I can say is I'll be buying a lot of breath mints."

"That's disgu…" Misato was cut off by the knowing look she was receiving from Ritsuko. Cursing her perceptive friend's cognitive abilities, Misato sagely shut her mouth and pulled out her emergency stash of brandy. Pouring herself a glass and a shot for Ritsuko, she slid it across the desk. "Just don't be to rough on him, Ritsuko, because I honestly care about him and it wasn't just a drunk fling we had."

Tossing back the shot and wincing as the amber liquid seared its way down her throat, Ritsuko patted Misato's shoulder. "For what its worth, Misato, I'm glad for you. Even if he is young, it's good to have somebody you love. Plus I'm glad to see you so accepting of the fact Shinji might be getting in on with other women." It was odd though, in college Misato was so protective of her boyfriends, now it was something different.

Downing her shot and slamming the glass on down, Misato hooted out her appreciation for her drink. "If what you said is right about this magic stuff, and I have a very good feeling it is, then I'm sure you won't be the only person trying to earn things by using your body. Shinji will need somebody though that cares for him and not just fucking for favors." She wasn't happy with it, but Misato wasn't going to throw away her feelings for something so strange.

In the corner of Misato's office, a chibi Urd heard the friends talking and nodded. Ritsuko would be a fine addition to the crew and not having to worry about a possessive Misato was a perk. How long it would last was yet to be seen, and as Shinji's prowess both with the book and his body increased Urd suspected his free time would be smaller and smaller.

X-X

Sitting at the kitchen table, Asuka rested her head on her arms and gazed forlorn across the room. Life was just being cruel to her, spiteful and harsh at every turn it seemed. Having her body transformed had been a great thing, but ever since that day things just got worse. Part of her was starting to understand the nature of her feelings for Shinji transcended the simple friendship they shared, but as she tried to explore it things got in the way.

"Pride…always pride," she muttered with regret. She wanted to admit to him that she had feelings, that she wanted him to see her as something other than a pilot, but as a person. She wanted to say that with him she didn't mind not being the best, that she could be weak around him, and her libido would let her submit to him, but whenever the opportunity came something came up.

Misato would walk in, she'd chicken out, her damnable pride would kick in and she'd insult him, or any number of things. To make matters worse, other girls were starting to show up and vie for his affections and they seemed to be leagues ahead of her. Her jealousy of them made Asuka hate them. She hated how they could be open and sincere about their feelings. How Shinji reacted to them. And the visions of Shinji and Rei in the throws of passion made Asuka so envious she actually stained her sheet one night.

When they ate breakfast two hours ago all she did was stare at him as he ate, her inner self calling her a coward. But it was so hard! She'd been so frustrated lately with all the competition with Rei and then the new girl shows up and adds to the mess. "I just want somebody to care for the real me, not this façade." She was starting to hate what she was becoming. Anger and bitterness weren't good things to put on her resume, neither was cowering from her problems.

Getting out of her chair she shuffled over to Shinji's door. She could hear pages flipping, good sign that she could get his attention. _I'm not going to let this get to me! I'm Asuka Langley Soryu damn it! I don't back down, I don't run, and I will not lose him! _Rapping her hand against his door she asked, "Shinji you want to play some games with me? I'm bored." She heard the book slam shut the moment the last word left her lips.

Sliding the Lexicon between two of Asuka's books, Shinji opened his door and his eyes softened again at Asuka's radiance. "I thought you were going to head over to Hikari's," he said remembering Asuka's earlier comments during breakfast. His research for an appropriate countermeasure to Maya hadn't been going to well and all the erotic imagery from the Lexicon was making it hard to focus. Following behind Asuka, eyes instantly dawn to the swishing tail and shapely rump, he did his best to control his urges. "And I'll play if you go easy on me."

"Not a chance," she instantly replied with a grin. "As for Hikari, she has family stuff to do with her sisters apparently." In reality Asuka changed her mind about visiting Hikari. She was growing in her depression and didn't want to take her building anger on her only real friend other than Shinji with her mixed up emotions. Grabbing a control, she tossed it to Shinji as he sat on the couch. Turning the console on, she summed up her courage and surprised the boy by sitting in front of him on the floor. "How are you going to get any better if I don't push you to it?"

Thanking whatever benevolent entity that allowed him to keep his little friend slumbering, Shinji chuckled and turned on his controller. At times he wondered why Asuka seemed to be cruel to him, but others he wondered if it wasn't exactly as she just said. _It's like she's trying to make me a better person by not being so relenting. _Eyes drifting down to Asuka's ears again, twitching every so often, he wanted to pet them again. "So what are we playing this time?"

"Full Metal Panic – Chidori's Attack," Asuka said as she fired up the most brutal fighting game ever spawned. "And you cannot play as Sagara, that damn weapon spam is so cheap." She hated fighting games where people would just ultra spam beam attacks so the opponent couldn't move. "After this you can pick the game or maybe a movie," she was planning on spending the whole day with this idiot who wormed his way into her heart without her knowing it or permission.

Selecting Tessa in her schoolgirl form, Shinji was ready to get hammered into another planet by Asuka's superior playing. "How are you feeling lately, the changes causing you any problems?" If they were he'd find a way to reverse it for her.

Tilting her head back, her head incased between his legs, she smiled genuinely up at him. "Nothing that is caused by it, and I'm still loving it," she admitted. Her new feline body was better in everyway, and her problems stemmed from her inability to let down the walls around her heart save to a select few. "Thanks for asking, Baka."

"I can't just let you go on suffering if I can do something about it," he smiled back. Somehow interacting with Asuka was coming easier than it used to. His confidence level was higher, he wasn't as worried, and it showed. _Maybe now that I know what a real relationship is, I'm not worried about it anymore. _ Feeling her ears brush up against his thigh however, Shinji felt something begin to stir.

Refocusing on the game, her heart flittering in her chest like a butterfly against the wind, Asuka couldn't keep looking into his eyes. It wasn't the time yet, she wouldn't ruin this moment with her accursed feelings until the last moment. "You ready to get blasted into digital paste?" she selected the stage and the combatants entered the field.

X-X

Lying on the couch watching an American basketball game, Touji couldn't believe the phone call he just had. "Kensuke's got a date, holy fuck do I feel lame now." He was the jock, he was the one that was supposed to get a girlfriend first, not Shinji and defiantly not Kensuke! But sure as shit, when he called his buddy to have a day of goofing off he got the razz! "Who the hell is that Nagoto girl anyway?"

Slithering into the room, still really enjoying the lamia form, Mari overheard her dear brother. "Oh she's a very quite girl who likes reading, I'm sure they'll get along great!" Mari had spoken briefly to Yuki in the shelter as they made their way in, and thought she'd be a great partner for the geeky Kensuke. "And you should swear it's unbecoming of you."

Grabbing has his hair and pulling on it in frustration, Touji sat up and almost caught his transforming back into her human form. "Gah, it's not that fair though! Why do both of my friends have girlfriends and I'm still single!" While technically Kensuke wasn't going out with Yuki yet it was the principle. "What are they doing that I'm not?"

Taking a seat next to her confused brother, Mari gingerly leaned over and hugged him. "Maybe you're looking at things to selfishly?" Mari knew her brother, knew he was a typical teenager, maybe a little absent minded, but not bad. "Or maybe you're just impatient."

"Impatient? I've fourteen already! I don't have time to waste! I need to go out there and live my life and I don't want to do it alone," Touji's overly dramatic comments flew over Mari's head. Catching her bored expression, "I don't want to be hearing this from you, Mari. I mean you're not really the most knowledgeable person when it comes to relationships." And if Touji got his way it would stay that way for a very long time.

Smacking her palm playfully but still hard against the back of Touji's head, Mari giggled forcibly. "Oh brother if you keep saying stuff like that you'll never understand women. I have relationships just like every other girl." Sure hers was with a boy that gave her semi-godlike powers and didn't know she was his harem girl yet, but all things in time. _I really hope Shinji-sama will be up for role-playing because all these monster forms will be deliciously fun. _

"What relationships?! All you have is a pseudo-date with Shinji and um…those letters from the girls at your old school." Touji was losing sleep on that one. Opening a letter addressed to 'Suzuhara' thinking it was his, Touji found candid shots of an achingly beautiful girl in the nude and a love letter…to his sister. It took Mari two hours to talk him down and convince him she wasn't a lesbian.

Jumping off the couch and spinning around with such grace as to make a ballet dancer die with envy, Mari just tittered. "Silly, Shinji-sama is my savior and you know what they say about the life you save." Touji was just going to have to accept the fact that she wasn't a child anymore, she was capable of destroying the city, and she wasn't going to let him run her life.

"W-what do they say about that?" Touji didn't like where this was going. Mari was sounding like she had decided something that was going to force Touji to break several pieces of Shinji off. _Shin-man you're my friend but she's my sister…I won't let anybody have her. _Being an overly protective brother was hard.

"They say if you save somebody's life you're responsible for that person for the rest of their life. Shinji-sama saved my life so now he's going to take care of me," Mari said with full earnestness. It wasn't like he had to buy her things, she could make them, or provide her food, she didn't have to eat, but he would be responsible for her feelings. "Now if you're done moping, maybe you can help me make supper?"

Dumbstruck, Touji just sat on the couch as his brain tried to accept what it just heard. Mari had just told him that she was going to be in Shinji's care for the rest of her life? That wasn't something a teenage said, it was just stupid emotions playing with her head, it had to be. He'd straighten this all out, or Shinji was going to have to break things off with Ayanami because Touji wouldn't have his sister spurned. _This is complicated shit! Maybe being in a relationship isn't such a good idea after all._

X-X

The mood at Succubus Central was very positive. Sure Urd had just informed them to tone down on the dream visits to Shinji, which sucked, she didn't say they couldn't still do them. The Rei's were fascinated by the concept though, sure it was fun to use their glamour and force their victims to see what the wanted, they didn't actually feel those. But the dreams with Shinji were different, he was a different person not a creation of theirs so they DID feel it.

Fourteen sat with the original Rei and Amuro with a wistful expression etched across her face. "That was almost as good as the real thing is going to be like," she said over a glass of wine. "It's a shame it had to end so fast."

Rei scoffed, "If you had your way none of us would have had a turn. While he does not get tired in his dreams he doesn't have unlimited time." And with only one of him, they had to take turns, but at least they got to know a phantom of what being with him would be like. "And we have to set up a rotation so we don't cause Shinji-kun issues with his sleep cycle."

Giggling, Amuro Rei just looked at her hand, "You two…well you have no idea Fourteen how much that dream pales to reality." It had been a very quick encounter, rushed at the fear of Asuka coming, but Amuro got a small reward that she kept secret from her sisters. "Ikari is much warmer in person than in those dreams."

"What did you do?" Fourteen retorted quickly. They had felt Amuro disconnect from the rest of them before the battle to keep her concentration up, but hadn't bothered checking in after it had ended. "When did you?"

Watching how Amuro was giggling and making jerking motions with her hand, Rei was starting to understand. "I believe that was called a 'hand-job' correct?" It had other terms, but Rei didn't particularly like using vulgarities. "Was this something Shinji-kun requested or did you 'surprise' him?" It was open season on him now that Misato had walked him into the world of adults, so there wasn't anger only a little jealousy.

"It felt like it was going to burn my hand," Amuro continued doing the hand motion. "I wasn't very skilled at it, I'll need to practice as I think I hurt him more then pleasured him, but yes it was a surprise." Her eyes got a faraway look to them, "He was taking off his suit when it clung to him and well…while he was distracted in the dark I helped him free himself." And helped herself to more demonic fuel and a healthy does of affection.

Grabbing Amuro's hand, Fourteen traced the lines of it hoping residue remained. "You dirty cheater. Was he appreciative? Reciprocate?" With the timetable of Amuro's black out it was unlikely but Shinji wasn't the time to do anything but clean himself before Asuka came.

Walking through the door, Urd huffed and through her hair over her shoulder, "No because I pulled the little vixen out before she made things worse. I told you all you need me around before you go and do something like that. Your powers are getting more controllable but you'd still likely go overboard!" Urd had been listening to the chattering coven of content Succubi all day, but had her suspicions that they'd not listen to her warning about the dreams.

"Urd-sama you're back," the trio said in differing states of shock. Fourteen hated being talked down to, she was better than her sisters having fully taken to the demonic nature of her new form and she was fully throwing herself to her training for her beloved. Rei was always glad to see Urd, being her liberator and instructor Rei thought of Urd as a mother, and Amuro took to the demonic agent of love as a superior officer.

Fluffing her dress, a long black evening silk number, Urd tilted her head, "Never left really. After the last altercation I've been leaving keep tabs on all of you just in case." She wasn't going to let her brood end things before it got to be really fun. "As for what she did," Urd pointed at Amuro Rei, "I'm not upset really, just be careful. Doing things like that to him will really make him want to pay you back. He's not the type to let others do to him and not try and give back. But unlike you girls he has human limitations."

"Oh so…Shinji-kun will want to do something for us because of those dreams we gave him?" Rei's tone was borderline concerned which meant she was VERY worried. "If he were to try and do something for all of us…"

"Shin-chan would die of exhaustion before he got through half of us," Fourteen finished. That did a real number on her happy meter. They had forgotten Shinji was more into given than receiving. "I'll pull back on his stick a bit then, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt him. I'm sure all of us feel the same." Her sisters nodded and turned to Urd. "There is something else isn't there?" They could all feel it oozing off Urd like an aura, something they weren't going to like.

Turning away from the group, Urd readied herself for the outburst that was to come. While Metatron didn't find any problem with it, Urd knew the Rei's were going to object adamantly. "Well if what I'm seeing in the apartment is any indication…" After Urd finished her recount, the temperature in Succubus Central dropped fifteen degrees.

X-X

It was a good day. Having officially been schooled in Asuka's game, Shinji broke for lunch two hours after they started. After lunch they worked on homework for a little while, then Shinji recommended a movie. It was one of Asuka's favorite action flicks, then it was a game of cards, supper, and finally another movie.

While he wasn't the most perceptive person on the planet, many would question if Shinji ever noticed the occasional wanton gaze that fell on him, he wasn't oblivious to people hurting. If he could read Ayanami Rei's attitude, Asuka's was a cakewalk. And as he spent the day with her, Shinji could tell she was relaxing. He could sense that whatever was eating at her was subsiding and soothing her. "So what do you want to watch this time?"

"Anything will work, just want to sit down and let that meal gestate for a bit," Asuka said with a burp. Again her flatmate exceeded her expectations and made a stroganoff that hit the spot perfectly. Such a perfect day could only get better if she stopped being a damn coward and said what she really wanted. _But I don't want to sound like a whore, or that it's because of Ayanami. _With her life hectic and crazed, being with Shinji and only Shinji was a godsend, it gave her peace and gave her a reason to press on.

Popping in a horror movie, Nightmares of a Friday the Thirteen, Shinji settled back into the couch with Asuka taking up her new favorite spot in front of him. "Want me to make popcorn or something before we start?" Shinji couldn't help but notice that Asuka was eating more than she used to when she was fully human. Owing it up to a new metabolism, he was always ready to provide her more food.

His caring voice finally snapped Asuka's last mental defense. "You're always…always looking out for me," she said haltingly as tears started tumbling. "Despite how I treat you, how I use you, nothing makes you treat me like the others do." She wanted it to stay that way forever. Shinji being there for her, helping her with her problems, and making things better. "But it's not going to last is it? Not with Ayanami ready to sink her claws into you!"

Shinji was baffled. Asuka had been so carefree and happy all day, but one little question and she snapped and was sobbing. "A-Asuka what's wrong, tell me," he put his hand on her shoulder expecting her to buck it off, but all she did was drop her head and curl her tail around her waist. "Talk to me, Asuka."

Spinning around, knees to the couch, Asuka looked at Shinji through glistening eyes. "You! That's what's wrong!" Diving at him, she hugged him hard. "I love you, you stupid idiot! I love you and I know Ayanami has something planned. She's going to take you from me, and then I'll be alone again! I hate being alone!" But when all she did was push people away, threaten them, and call them names what could she expect.

To stunned to talk, Shinji caressed Asuka's head and made calming sounds to hopefully placate her. When that didn't work, her tears soaking through his shirt, he finally found the words to speak. "I care for you too Asuka. Things with Ayanami and me are complicated, and I'll tell you about it when your feeling better. But know this, I will never leave you." Laughing lightly, "If I did you'd eat nothing but junk food and all your cloths would be dirty."

Giggling despite herself, Asuka loosened her death hold on the poor boy, and pawed at her eyes. Her tail started flicking around as she couldn't help but notice a sudden heat and expansion press up against her stomach. "Do you mean it?" she wouldn't concern herself with pervert punishment at the moment, she was pressing herself against him hard and in a very delicate location. "You're not just trying to make me feel better are you?"

His libido stealing power from the forebrain, Shinji's hand went to Asuka's head and started stroking her cat ears. "I mean it Asuka. You're very important to me. And with all that's been going on lately, I guess we haven't had much time to hang out like this. I'm sorry if you felt neglected." They did spend a good deal of time together, usually Asuka demanding somebody to pummel, but it wasn't that he objected. But with Urd's coming, that time shifted. As he pet her, Shinji heard something he had come to love emanating from deep inside of Asuka. She was purring.

"Then prove it, make love to me, Shinji," she said fully and without fear. They had come this far and she wasn't going to back out now. She'd deal with that demon Rei some other time, but if she knew Shinji was telling the truth she'd learn to deal with things. With death looking her in the face almost every day she didn't want to chance losing an opportunity when it presented itself. "Make love to me right here and now."

"A-are you sure you want that? It will hurt, and with all that's happened today I don't want you to regret…" Shinji tried to do what he thought was right. He didn't want to take advantage of an emotionally unstable girl. He wanted to make sure it was her choice and not the Lexicon making her act that way, but with Asuka's tongue in his mouth, her hands undoing his pants that little thought was quickly overridden by the Id's clarion call of 'DO IT'.

Happy that Shinji responded exactly as she wanted, he shut up and stopped trying to think about things, Asuka pulled away from him. "You still taste delicious, Baka," she thought it was sweet of him, worrying about her and the losing of her virginity. But if she died tomorrow, or he did, or even if she lost him to Rei she would always remember it was he that was her first. "Now take me before I take you."

Marveling as Asuka reclined back from him turned around and got on all fours, Shinji was no longer thinking. "Your wish is my command," he stammered. When she pulled her panties down, he felt himself stand at full attention and driven by that lust he moved in.

As it was her first time, it was exactly as Shinji feared. After he claimed her she fell to the ground crying. The pain was to much for her to bear, it's different for everybody and for Asuka it was the maximum pain possible. Gamely she said he could keep going if he wanted, that maybe she'd get over it, but he wasn't buying that lie. And the idea of having sex with a crying woman was a mighty cold shower. Pulling his pants back up, he said they'd have other times if she wanted, better times

(And with actual details)

Kissing him chastely, Asuka headed to the bathroom to shower and clean up, her body still racked by pain with every movement. And when the door closed, Urd grew to her full size and patted Shinji on the back. Another action that made him more endearing to the ex-Goddess of love and Urd would have finished him off at that moment if he had asked. To spent emotionally at Asuka's confession and his receiving of her heart, Shinji just cleaned himself in the kitchen and went to bed.

X-X

Notes

Yeah the 'lemon' was shit, but I don't really enjoy the 'first time' stories because if anybody who has any real experience can tell you…the first time is messy and painful. I hate reading stories where the girls first time is all roses and climaxes. That's bullshit. I'm going to have better 'hot and heavy' details in the future adventures but only when they two (maybe more) can actually enjoy it. Hope ya not to pissed.

Hope ya liked this chapter (even though its more of a transition chapter) and continue to support this absurdity. And as some of you mentioned, Asuka in the previous chapters was more bitchy, mainly because she was always with her rivals and…she's not easy on rivals. Hope I made you reconsider the sexcat.

Later!


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer

Yawn…tired today. Novel almost finish but I'm procrastinating now that its about done, but in time. Hope you all had fun lately, ACEN was a blast but a real drain on the ol' energy reserves.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 13

Stirring the stock, Shinji was pins and needles as he waited for his flatmates to wake up. He was going to tell them, tell them everything he'd been hiding. He owed it to them, he cared for them, and it was wrong to not come clean. "I feel that I'm lying to them by doing what we did and them not knowing about Rei and you two."

Chibi-Metatron, taking up the right shoulder, blushed lightly and bashfully looked away. "They will likely be upset at first, but if their emotions are true it shouldn't last long." She was still so ashamed of herself for her slight molestation of her human soon-to-be-lover. _Nighttime is the ideal for such things and yet I…and he…_ Her body burst into a full fledge red nightmare.

Chuckling at the naiveté of heaven's most deadly assassin, Urd sashayed on Shinji's left shoulder. It was evident that Metatron wanted a go with a human, Shinji was the first being in existence that fit the ethereal beings standards, and Urd wanted to watch that little event go down. "I'm betting Katsuragi will be fine with it, now the hellcat on the other hand is something else. Are you sure you don't want me to cast a spell on you to better take what damage she can put out?"

Dropping a few seasoned sardines to Pen-Pen, Shinji smiled as the bird nodded in approval and started to eat his breakfast. "I'm to blame for not coming clean before we…" his voice stalled as he was still uneasy with the term and the fact. It seemed so surreal that Asuka loved him and that he took her. With Rei it was something different, she was in fact a demon of lust so it was a little more expected. Misato was a grown woman that was fully able to make her own choices, and yet with Asuka it felt so different. "I just hope she doesn't take my head off."

Her flaming sword erupted in her hands, "I will not let you die to such a thing Ikari-sama," Metatron emphasized her point with a long slash. A mortal with the unholy book of perversion had not been corrupted by it, had used its powers to heal and help others. Metatron was smitten, and while she would not assist in the tests she would protect him against all others. "You have nothing to fear."

Preparing three trays of food, leaving extra for Metatron and Urd if they cared to eat after the reveal, Shinji set the table. Softly, "Its not physical pain I'm worried about," he was worried they'd leave him for his selfishness. Calling out, "Breakfast is on the table you two!" he prepared himself as best he could.

Asuka was the first to emerge from her cave of femininity. Her hair was frumpy from going to bed with it wet from her shower after shagging Shinji, but her face was energized with a vitality Shinji had never seen. She was glowing, radiant, and she felt the same inside. Hopping over to the seated cook, Asuka kissed his cheek chastely, "Morning Baka," she cooed and took her seat.

Urd could see Shinji's mystified expression from the change in Asuka. "Being in love will do that to a girl. Making love to the one you care most about is a very life altering thing. You're going to see a little different side of this hellcat, let's hope it sticks." Urd noticed Asuka's little love tap had a very powerful reaction in her ward. Her half smirk was hidden behind her hand she didn't expect Shinji to be so easily roused by simple affection.

Nodding to Urd's comments, Shinji just hoped he could keep his problem a secret. The Id was already rebelling against the Ego to have a quickie right on the kitchen table. "H-how are you feeling, Asuka? I couldn't help but notice you…" he trailed off. Asuka had a slight stagger to her walk, legs a little bowed out too. He hadn't expected the pain to last that long for her.

Digging into her meal, Asuka shrugged, "Still a little tender but it should be better before we head off to school." Life had changed for her, but the full affect was still a mystery. Were they a couple? Was it a one time thing? All she wanted right now was to hold him and never let go. She had submitted to him, let him dominate her, and yet he was tender and kind. It ate through her last barrier and she knew that it wasn't a crush, not a fling, no she loved him.

"Don't you two look happy this morning," Misato said announcing her arrival to the table. Scratching her exposed stomach, she reached for her provided morning beer. Popping the top open, "You two haven't been up to anything I should know about have you?" Slugging back a good quarter of the can, Misato could see something she hadn't expected in Asuka. The girl was happy, not just 'I won a free soda' happy, she was positively on cloud nine, and Misato had a sneaking and nagging feeling as to why. _I know I said I'd be ok with it, but to know it only took one day before he got another?_

Hiding her embarrassment as much as possible, Asuka wasn't sure she wanted others to know about the once in a lifetime event that had just happened. She'd have to make Shinji promise not to tell friends, but as for the girls they'd all know Shinji was hers, hopefully. "We just had a really fun day yesterday. If you had been here you'd know that," her venom was back but tempered.

Metatron could see the aura's of the two women flaring, "She suspects, Ikari-sama, that you and Soryu have made love. It would be wise to alleviate her suspicions. It will be a good icebreaker for what you have to say." It was interesting to watch the humans interact. Metatron could tell they both cared deeply for Shinji, but they showed it in different ways. Misato was possessive, and Asuka was submissive.

As the meals disappeared he closed his eyes, Shinji summed up all the courage he had, oddly enough he was more afraid now than he had ever been in battle. "Asuka, Misato I have something to tell you both." When he fixed his gaze back on the table he found both women facing him. Asuka had a smidgen of fear and Misato expectation. He heard Urd and Metatron urging him on. "Asuka the day before yesterday I made love to Misato and Misato it's as you think it was. Yesterday Asuka and I had relations."

"You cheating bastard!" Asuka raged and slapped the table, "You lied to me! You…you fucking asshole!" She could feel tears brimming as she heard the words tumble out of Shinji's mouth. Was she just some conquest for him? Was everything he said just pretty words to get her to drop her panties? She didn't want to believe it, she loved him and he had fucked Misato the day before?!

Her head dropped low, Misato let out an exasperated sigh, "So what Ritsuko said is going to be true isn't it. I do love you Shinji, and I'm going to have to get used to the idea of sharing you aren't I?" She didn't like it, not one bit. "There is more isn't there? Go on tell us everything Shinji?" Well that explained why Asuka had looked about ready to pop with joy, and now ready to kill Shinji. _He could have picked a better time than the day after._

Had Urd not told him to keep his eyes on them, Shinji would have found the table very interesting at this point. His heart wrenched in his chest at the painful words coming from Asuka, but he had to continue. He'd accept the punishment he garnered. "I didn't lie to you, Asuka. I love both of you. I hadn't expected things to go as fast as they did yesterday. And yes, Misato, there is more." Standing up, Shinji took several steps away from the table. Spinning back he saw Asuka glaring pure malice at him.

Running her arm under her nose, Asuka covered it in snot. "You say you love me? Then how could you…you were my first!" But she wanted to believe him! Her whole life had been one big shame, but with him it seemed real it seemed like it could work! So she so wanted to believe he wasn't just fucking her for fun, she wanted to believe it meant something more than just pleasure. "And what other secrets you have? Been boning Ayanami too haven't you?"

"Urd, Metatron you should come out," Shinji said to the air around him. It would be easier to show than to explain. Oh how he wanted to rush to Asuka's side, hold her and promise her that he hadn't done anything to purposefully hurt her, but he'd started and now he couldn't stop until all was revealed. To his right a ball of pure white light grew from a few inches to Metatron's full size, to his left it was a ball of pulsating black through which Urd stepped. "Meet Urd and Metatron, my…demonic and angelic counterparts."

Wrapping an arm around Shinji's shoulders comfortingly, Urd turned to the humans. "Urd, the Demoness of Love, at your service." She bowed lightly to the befuddled women whose mouths hung open in alarm and wonder. "Little miss Soryu, I'll not try and justify things, but know that my little Shin-chan here does love you." She cupped Shinji's cheek.

Flaring out her wings, all six pairs of them, Metatron bowed deeply. "I am the Metatron, the one who used to be the voice of the Almighty, I am at Ikari-sama's side due to his freeing me from a sad fate." Standing up regally, she gave her human lover a chaste kiss, "It took strength and bravery to do what he did here today, as he could have easily let both of you ignorant of the truth."

For five minutes there was nothing but silence as the astonished human women looked at Shinji and his ethereal compatriots. When Misato finally broke from her paralysis, "Ritsuko was telling the truth, you can do magic, you caused her to change, you caused those dreams, and you changed Asuka." Getting to her feet, Misato tentatively moved closer to Urd, almost not believing what she was seeing. Tapping the bronze Demoness in the chest, Misato watched the mound of flesh giggle, "Holy shit you're real."

"Keep touching me like that and I'll do the same to you," Urd winked and freed herself from Shinji. "Come you and I need to talk and I think it would do the young one there a world of good to talk to Metatron without us around." Eyeing Shinji, "You should get going to school. You did your part now let us do ours."

Hugging Shinji lightly, Metatron moved on to the shaking Asuka, "Urd has a valid point, Ikari-sama. Allow us to fill them in on things while you attend your schooling." And it would help Asuka to calm down without Shinji there. Shooing the anxious looking Shinji out of the door and into the hall, Metatron was ready to have a heart to heart with somebody that felt much like she had not to long ago. _While I was truly betrayed, she feels as I do. Lucky for her she will not have to deal with the pain long._

X-X

Sitting in his office, Gendo brooded heavily. All those conniving and plotting women were after him. One had stolen his money, Akagi refused to submit to him, and now a rumor about his son being an Adonis was spreading around. "Old man, what is going on around here?" he asked through his crossed hands.

Fighting back the urge to say _you're being a dick_, Kozo shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. Akagi's little transformation has done wonders for the male moral, Katsuragi's vacation isn't being noticed thanks to that, and the rumor about your son is keeping things about your near murder of Akagi covered." How much of the rumor was true, Kozo wanted to know. Yui had mentioned a few times in passing how her husband wasn't really spicing up the marriage bed, maybe Shinji took more after her than Gendo.

"Ayanami is going to seduce the boy, Akagi is claiming she's going to tape it, and from the accounts of Katsuragi it's a matter of time till she gets it on. Why is my son having more sex than me?" Gendo didn't want to admit jealousy of his son, and while he should be focusing on saving mankind he was fixated on it. "It should be me!"

Rolling his eyes, Kozo suspected it was Gendo's attitude that set him apart from his boy. "Anyway, Akagi and Ibuki are here to give us the status report on the Eva's repairs. Maybe you should at least try to act professional right now." Outside of the view of others, Kozo realized, Gendo was a spoiled little child. Pushing the buzzer on Gendo's desk it unlatched the door and let the two women in.

Walking up to Gendo's desk in a tight fitting blue turtle neck and black slacks, Ritsuko could almost feel the sick bastard getting an erection. _Get a good luck, but you can't touch. _She had an impish grin as she came to a stop and stomped her foot to give her rump a good jiggle. "Sir, you wanted to see us?"

Saluting the man, more in awe of Ritsuko's lack of respect than anything, Maya's tongue was heavy. "As for the repair work, Unit-01 is just about back in working order. Several layers of armor were melted due to the acid attack." Today was the day she would start to break Ikari's hold off of her idolized teacher. She was going to call him in while nobody else was around and teach him a thing or two. _A woman as perfect as Sempai needs to be free. _

Being more of a breast man, Gendo snorted as Maya talked. She looked too much like a man to get his attention. "You'll have repairs done by tomorrow," he ordered. Turning to Kozo, he waited for the man to nod. They were going to address the damn rumor so Gendo could rest at night again. "I have another reason for calling you two here. Recently a series of rumors about the children have been circulating, what is your opinion of their validity."

Maya wasn't going to smear Ritsuko by demeaning her with baseless rumors. Sure Misato was boffing the commander's son, but it had to be blackmail with Ritsuko. "Sir, the only rumor I heard is that Pilot Ikari is something of a pervert." Well it was a rumor she was planning on starting, but oddly enough when she said that to other women they got an odd gleam in their eye.

Knowing Gendo better, Ritsuko was sure she knew what was going on. _He hates the idea that his son is getting more voluntarily than he is. _Moving to a more relaxed stance, Ritsuko put her finger to her chin. "I have heard several rumors that he is quiet skilled in pleasing a woman. That Misato and he had something and it left her almost unconscious. I cannot say I know if it's true or not."

Maya gasped and turned to her teacher, "And the rumor about Ikari and you? You have heard that one correct?" She was beside herself, Maya slipped. She didn't want to believe the rumor, but she had to know.

"Yes," Gendo leaned forward trying to find Ritsuko's nipples through the heavy shirt. "I have heard that you were compromised by Pilot Ikari as well. Such would look poorly on your record, Akagi." Not like it mattered about her record anyway, a genius could do just about anything short of killing a person and any company would hire her. Gendo just wanted to get more power over the suddenly revitalized woman.

Spotting Kozo giving her a good once over as well, Ritsuko almost laughed. _Misato was right, being attractive isn't always a good thing. _With a languished groan, "No, I have not been spiked by Shinji, yet." She loved the horrified looks on the old men's faces. "If the rumors are true, either him being a pervert or being well versed in using his tools, I might just have to see." Turning around and lifting her leg, giving a tantalizing glimpse of her right cheek, "if you have nothing else for us, Maya and I have work to do."

Following close after Ritsuko, the commander and vice commander just sputtering and confused, Maya got in close. "You were kidding right, Akagi-sempai?" Maya knew Ritsuko had a very strange sense of humor, so this just had to be part of it. Striking the horny old men where it hurt. "Something like that isn't possible right?"

Oh poor misguided Maya, Ritsuko felt pity for anybody that restricted themselves. Then again Ritsuko knew that Shinji was now a practitioner of the demonic arts so she was more willing to be his slave to garner his favor. The only thing she said was, "I won't restrict myself or limit my chances at happiness anymore."

The confused and worried tech, was left standing stock still as Ritsuko headed off to her lab. Pulling out her phone she knew what she had to do. "Pilot Ikari, after your classes are over I order you to come to my office. We have much to discuss," she said into Shinji's voicemail. It was time to get the boy under her thump to keep Ritsuko out from under his.

X-X

When Shinji went to tell Rei about Asuka, the albino succubus surprised him instead. She simply hugged the tired looking boy and said that she knew already. When Hikari asked Shinji about what was wrong with Asuka, all Shinji could do was say that she wasn't feeling well and that he'd take her print outs home. Kensuke was giddy and Touji was glowering at everybody and everything with testicles that so much as breathed close to Mari. All in all a fairly typical morning for the young mage, except for Maya's call just before lunch.

Sitting under their favorite tree, Shinji slid his cell back in his pocket with a miffed expression. "Wonder what she wants," Shinji asked aloud. He wanted to handle this himself, he decided. He couldn't run to Urd or Metatron for every problem, and while Maya had something on him, he doubted she'd try and kill him over it. With the Lexicon in his satchel he'd come up with something.

"Who was that Shinji-sama?" Mari asked as she distributed food between Touji and herself. Feeling the demonic energy from Rei, the original Rei, Mari suspected her lord had other surrogates. Once she got her brother, her maddeningly caring brother, to run off for a moment she'd inform her master of his station. "Nothing bad I hope."

Recognizing the number, Rei's eyebrow arched, "What did Ibuki want with you, Ikari?" She felt comfortable calling him that, it was formal but not painfully so. She had won the massive rock-paper-scissor fight to be the one to attend school, and that meant informing Shinji that the coven didn't mind Asuka's addition.

"She wants me to come in for something after school. I don't think it's anything to be worried about," He fibbed to keep Rei from worrying. He could see it on her face whenever something remotely dangerous happened now. From science experiments to crossing streets, he could tell his succubus friend was ready to jump to his aid. "So how are you liking the new school Mari-san?"

Chugging his soda, Touji belched loudly and was reward with a slap to the back of the head from his sister. "Bet its better than that dike school. Just wish all those bastards wouldn't stare at you all the time." Touji was a powder keg of anxiety waiting to explode. He saw everybody gazing lustfully at his sister, even the seventy year old teacher with terrible eyesight who thought Mari was a talking dog. The over protective brother was jumping at shadows.

"Behave in public," Mari said with a smile as she administered justice, "And Shinji-sama, it is very different from my old school. While they were all nice, the other girls were a little too affectionate for my tastes." And while she had nothing against lesbians, Mari wasn't one.

Biting into his store bought lunch Shinji hoped that what kicked him out of the apartment early and sans food was going well. Rei offered to give him some of her lunch, but when he looked in the bag, Shinji kindly refused. No way would he tell her that he saw something poisonous in her lunch. "Well I'm glad that you're enjoying it, I saw a lot of the clubs talking to you this morning too."

"CLUBS! WHICH CLUBS?" Touji screamed. He didn't know that, no way in hell he'd let his precious little sister in a club of crazed men! Who knows what they'd do to her. "No way in hell is my sister going to…going to…" Staring into Mari's eyes, Touji found himself terrified and he didn't know why. "I'm…going to go to the bathroom, be right back," getting to his feet Touji made a hasty retreat and ran smack into Kensuke and Yuki as some freak was screaming at Yuki for missing a club meeting. After Touji told the crazy woman to calm down or get the fuck out, Haruhi smiled.

Back out on the lawn, with Touji gone, Rei no longer limited herself. Crawling on her hands and knees she squirmed into Shinji's lap and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I have missed you Shinji," like Mari, Rei could feel the magical essence of the other girl. Such a thing meant that she had been altered by Shinji, and as such likely going to be seeing a lot of this type of thing. Her firm behind felt something grow, and she rubbed against it feeding her demonic energies. "My sisters want you to move in soon."

Hand to cheek, Mari felt a trifle jealous, "My-my Ikari-sama, you do have a way with powerful beings don't you." But she could feel the love and affection so Mari didn't mind. All was well if people benefited from it. Continuing to eat her meal she commented, "Sorry for my brother, he still thinks of me as a little girl that needs constant care."

His face about to burst, Shinji was mollified at how Rei was acting in front of another girl. "Rei-san, maybe now isn't…Mari is watching and…you shouldn't talk about thinks like…" He didn't want the whole world to know of the Lexicon, Urd had taught him well what people would do for power. But her firm backside was moving so delightfully, back and forth and up and down, tight but not squishing. She'd had to have been practicing he thought. _But if she keeps doing that I'll make a big mess and then how can I go back to class!_

Mari's smile never lost its brilliance as she heard Shinji try and explain what was going on. "It is ok Ikari-sama, I can tell Rei-san isn't fully human, and thanks to you neither am I!" Mari waved her hands out widely and a wall of blue light surrounded the pair, a barrier to ward prying eyes was set. Getting to her feet as Shinji's jaw dropped, Mari transformed into her harem outfit, a pink see-through bra, silk wrap around her waist, and beads of all color. "Ikari-sama healed my wounds and so much more, you gave me so much, and as reward I give you…" she stopped talking and bowed on her knees till her head touched the ground.

"M-Mari what are you saying? I didn't…" Shinji stammered as witnessed the transformation and the act before him. Then it hit him, the food he gave her at the hospital! It didn't just heal her body, it turned her into something else, something out of Arabian Nights! "I didn't mean to, are-are you mad?"

Giggling as Shinji's body went ridged against her, Rei was surprised Shinji would think such. "Shinji, she is offering herself to you as my sisters and I have. She is anything but angry." And with the power radiating from her, Rei suspected Mari would easily trounce her in a fight if it came to it. _Thank Urd-sama she is so passive and kind, easy to goad, and a feast for the eyes. _

Phasing back into her school uniform, Mari nodded, "Rei-san is correct. As of now I am under your care. You saved my life and you are now responsible for it." Lowering her barrier a few students were mystified how they almost seemed to appear before them, Mari relaxed against the tree. "But as you see I don't need food, shelter, money, or protection. All I need, no all I desire, is your affection."

Much to Rei's regret, the sudden addition of a genie to his life acted as a very cold shower. "Mari-san, what about Touji, have you told?" Mari's head shaking was all the answer Shinji got, and he'd keep it secret from his best male friend until Mari was ready. "I'm-I'm flattered."

Tittering like an angel, Mari was pleased Shinji accepted her so easily. "I will do all I can to make both of use happy. But might I ask, what is your opinion of role-playing?" Mari was jumping the gun a bit, but it was a delightful fantasy, and when Touji came back to find Shinji frazzled he was happy his sister was still safe. Oddly enough that freak girl was watching him out of a window.

X-X

Her existence now was a never end cavalcade of pain. Once she had a family, it was odd and quirky but still full of joy. Now all Skuld had was sadness and regret. Her beloved sister was dead, not just dead but her code had vanished from the system so she couldn't even be resurrected. The man she had begrudgingly come to respect had been destroyed, and her only remaining family had turned to the enemy's side.

Blind in one eye, and her hands missing fingers, she was to bear the deformities as punishment for not immediately siding with her father. Father being a loose term, he acted not as a father but a ruler, but she had neither the strength or reason to rebel as Urd did. Without Belldandy and Keiichi, Skuld had no reason to go against her maker.

Standing before the dais where he was to appear, Skuld wondered if she was to be punished again for not leaving her family faster. She had been summoned from her task as system administrator to stand before him without as much as a word. Nobody talked to her, she could see the pity and sorrow on their faces, but it meant little when they did nothing for her but gossip.

Bowing low, left hand on the ground and her right across her chest, Skuld felt the room radiate with YHVH's presence. "Father why have you summoned me here?" she asked. Her voice held none of the childlike joy and wonder it used to, sure she appeared more of an adult than the little child she had been back with Keiichi and Belldandy, but it was more her will to exist was gone. No longer did she invent, it was simply work and rest, and remember.

YHVH was furious. His concubine had not reported in as necessary, she had sided with the meat sacks, and she had done it before he could explore the flesh he meticulously crafted for her. "You are to follow Metatron's trail to a world undergoing the right of succession. Once there you will verify she has abandoned her post, and contact I so the failure can be rectified." He would pull her back and after he had finished having his way with the pompous shell he would discard it and create a better.

Having not been to the mortal realm since she saw Urd embrace Hild as her mother and fully side with the demons, Skuld was shaken. "Father, why have you chosen me for this task? A goddess first class or a Valkyrie would do a better job than one such as me." Getting to her feet, she showed her creator her deformities that he refused to mend.

"Do no speak to me as if I do not know what weaknesses reside in you," YHVH boomed. His form, a pillar of pure white light, pulsated in his anger. "The reason you were chosen is your accursed spawn of a sister is also present. I can feel the worthless creature as surely I feel Metatron." Urd looked so tasty, but siding with the fallen had her outside of YHVH's grasp, for now.

Urd. Skuld didn't know if she hated or envied Urd for abandoning the Heavens. "What would you have me do to my lost sister?" Urd had family amongst the demons, Urd had seen Keiichi's death first hand, and Urd had the strength to chose for herself. Part of Skuld hated Urd for leaving her, but what reason did she give Urd to stay when she could have left to.

A small particle of light broke off of the pillar that was YHVH and flittered to the ground in front of Skuld. The ball of light changed into a CD, and YHVH knew Skuld understood. "You will seal the demon and bring her back to me." He'd break yet another demon and cast Urd aside just like he planned Metatron. "After Urd is sealed you will contact me, I will deal with Metatron, and then that polluted world will be unmade." He would not have them succeed and leave his domain. He was power, he was ruler, and he would not give anything back. But he had to act fast, as if the trial was finished it would be sealed off, his powers impotent.

Grabbing the CD, the power emanating from it sickened her, Skuld bowed low. "I shall leave as soon as I can make preparations Father." Seal her sister and turn her over to her Father. Would he reform her or dispose of her? Skuld didn't think her Father would do anything good for Urd. He was Order! All things had to dance to the tune or be shaved off into oblivion.

The light that was YHVH reseeded to the heaven's leaving Skuld alone on the viewing podium. Her eyes followed the last of her father's essence as a spike of pain trailed down her arm to her leg. "Urd," she mouthed as she turned and descended the stairs back to the realm she usually resided in. She would have a reunion with her fallen sister, and after it was over she would have no family left.

X-X

Lightly rapping on Maya's door, Shinji was fidgeting. He knew she was going to do or say something regarding Misato and his tryst. But he had to be brave, had to face his own battles without always seeking help. "I can do this, I can." But he had no idea what he was going to do. He had flipped through the Lexicon on his way to Nerv but nothing seemed to fit. For now he'd obey until he had a good enough plan.

"The door is open," Maya's uneasy voice called. She had expected him later than now, but Maya had fully given herself to this task. She'd keep Shinji away from Ritsuko and keep her honored senior pure. Watching the timid male enter, Maya had to remind herself that it was a ploy. Shinji had to be devious to blackmail Misato into having sex, she couldn't be caught off guard. "Shut and lock the door behind you."

Doing as he was told, Shinji could feel a ball forming in his throat, making it hard to talk. He felt queasy and light headed. "What did you need me for Ibuki-san?" Taking several fledgling steps into her office, Shinji was startled at how Spartan it was. A metal desk, two filing cabinets, a coffee pot, and a photo what might have been her graduating class.

"Ibuki-sama, Ikari, you'll address me as Ibuki-sama when nobody else is around," her voice was firm, but the frown she had on was drastically different than anything Shinji had seen on her face before. "Sit," she pointed to the one other chair in her office, a small metal folding chair.

That bundle of nerves was flaring, he had made a gross mistake in not being prepared for her. Thinking she was to timid to be a real treat, Shinji had walked into the lions den drenched in blood. "Ibuki-sama, w-what did you need from me?" he couldn't keep the tremble from his voice. Maybe not informing Urd had been a bad thing. _NO! I can't keep running and hiding behind her legs. I made my choices and caused this, now I have to deal with it!_

It was all for Ritsuko-sempai and all the women of Nerv, Maya reasoned. If Shinji was willing to debase and humiliate one woman, what would make him stop there! For the honor and justice of all her fellow female employees she'd strike against the foul male oppressor. "I've heard something I wasn't really happy with, Ikari-kun. Was Katsuragi-san not enough for you and your libido?"

"W-what?" Shinji stammered. How had Maya found out about Asuka already, how was that possible. "How did you hear about that?" Did Asuka run off from the apartment and blab to Nerv about him? IF she did, it was only fitting, he should have come clean first before they slept together.

Shaking her head slowly, Maya slapped her desk with her palm. "You're a degenerate, womanizer aren't you?! Not only did you manipulate Katsuragi, but now you've got your sights on Akagi-sempai don't you!" Getting out of her seat, Maya felt a rush of power flow through her as Shinji squirmed. Standing behind him, she set her hands on his shoulders. "Admit it, you find Akagi-sempai attractive don't you?"

Both old and new Ritsuko had been attractive, Shinji thought. Smart was sexy and Ritsuko just knew how to move the right way to get Id's attention. "Y-yes I think Akagi-san is a very attractive woman." After the change, Shinji had been floored at how different she looked but it was still the same old effect, tight jeans.

Leaning in closer to him, her lips right next to his ears, "You'd take her too wouldn't you. You'd sleep with Akagi if you could, Ikari-kun." He was shivering! She felt his body coursing and vibrating under her words and control. It was a drug and she was getting off on it. _This feels AWESOME! _Squeezing him just enough to elicit pain, "And don't lie."

How he felt stupid now for coming in so unprepared, but it fueled an unknown fire in him. He wouldn't be taken by surprise next time! "Y-yes I would, if she was w-willing." And by willing Shinji meant had feelings for him, and if in time he had them for her. While he basked in the flesh only twice, and the last time was far to short, it was something that he knew he liked. Connecting with the people he cared about, not just their bodies but their minds and souls as well. Fucking was not something he wanted, no he wanted to make love to the people he cared for.

Surprising not Shinji but herself as well, Maya swung around and sat on his lap, staring him right in the face. "You will not have my Akagi-sempai, Ikari-kun. She is far beyond you and your deceitful ways." He was kind of cute though, maybe this wasn't so bad. "I've heard the rumors that you're very good at making women feel good, I don't believe them." Having never had a 'good' lover, Maya was under the impression that all men were good for was a few quick pumps and an apology for not getting her off.

"I-I don't know what to say, Ibuki-sama, I don't think that's right," Shinji was oddly aroused by being dominated by Maya. It wasn't like when Misato lead him through it, or with Rei he was an equal partner, right now he was at Maya's whims and it was strangely exciting. "M-Misato said that in time I could really…uh…" his face was a lovely pink hue, "she said with a little more time I could be a stallion."

Lacing her hands behind his head, "Prove it to me then, kiss me and make me like it." She'd prove this boy was full of hot air and an over inflated ego.

Then he kissed her.

And she liked it.

A lot.

Breaking off from the boy with an expert tongue, Maya's mind came to a screeching halt. _SHIT! Didn't expect that._ Getting off the prone boy, her body all a tingle, Maya walked back behind her desk. "Not bad, but I've had better," a bold face lie but it wasn't like Shinji would know that. "Now remember, you do what I say when I say it, boy. Now go home and try to banish thoughts of Akagi from that warped little mind of yours."

Rushing out of the room as fast as he could, Shinji cursed his failure. _I didn't expect her to be so different when we were alone! But next time…next time I'll be ready! _His fingers traced the spine of the Lexicon in his satchel as he walked out of Nerv and back to the buss station that would take him home. He returned home where he foundUrd and Misato sharing a bottle of saki and exchanging dirty jokes, and Asuka was braiding the Metatron's hair. Both girls gave him a look that hinted at forgiveness.

X-X

Authors Notes

Another oddity down, trying to get back to a sense of a story here. Hope it wasn't to over the top or boring…I can never tell.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it.

Later!!


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

Another day another odd chapter of this thing. I have an idea for a new story, but I won't start it till I finish one of the others I have going. I hate having to many open stories cause it takes to long to get back to updating them all.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 14

Sitting at the table, Shinji was tremendously relieved that Misato was actually talking to him. Neither Asuka nor the purple haired bombshell had spoken a word directly to him the night before, but he didn't really fault them for that. He had confessed what could have been perceived as infidelity. But sitting across from him was a smiling guardian. "How are you feeling today, Misato-san?"

Already half-way through her first beer, Misato just nodded her head. "I feel a little upset with you, a little jealous, but unlike Asuka I knew this would be coming." Ritsuko had been right about that, much to antagonize Misato. Anybody that had the power to alter humanity into their deepest wishes would have a potential legion of nookie options. "I would have liked to have you all to myself, to say we have something that nobody else has, but that's not going to happen is it?"

His head drooping in shame, Shinji understood what Misato was getting at. Normally, a man and a woman pledged themselves together and only to one another. Through the books power, Shinji now had a legion of succubi, a genie, a demon, and an angel pledged to him in mind, body, and soul. Not really a monogamous relationship making situation. "Things got out of control really fast after I tried out the Lexicon."

Picking at her food, Misato heard that word again, Urd mentioned it last night but with all the booze and dirty jokes she found herself more than a little foggy on the details. "Yeah, Urd said it's a tomb of spells and such." Just thinking of that gorgeous specimen of ethereal charm made a small fire build in Misato's stomach. "Speaking of Urd, two questions for you my little perverted ward," Misato giggled at the reaction she got.

Shinji's head snapped up and his face burnt crimson, "P-pervert? You think I'm a pervert?!" He didn't think he was that bad, sure he had the Lexicon, but he didn't ask for it. While it was true Rei and he played around a bit and his dreams were now always triple X rated, but it wasn't his fault!

Batting her hand and the flubbing boy, "Everybody is a little perverted, Shinji. I am, you are, the angry ball of catgirl is even if she doesn't admit it." Sipping her beer as Shinji calmed, Misato was mystified at how innocent Shinji had remained after his exposure to coitus. "Anyway, my questions are where are your demonic and angelic sides, and why did you summon Urd anyway?" While Urd was very tasty looking, Misato doubted Shinji summoned her for a quick shag. _If I remember right, they actually haven't done it yet._

Finishing up his breakfast, "Urd-san said she wanted to check something at Nerv before I go in for tests today, Metatron went with her to make sure Urd didn't do anything to the Eva's to corrupt the test." Shinji didn't like that idea at all, that something was going on at Nerv beyond simply trying to save humanity. "As for why I summoned her," he rubbed his nose afraid he'd upset Misato with the truth, "It was the easiest spell to do because all I needed was a bottle of your best saki, and I wanted to prove the book was a fake."

Slapping the table and letting out a big belly laugh, "Well that didn't turn out the way you expected now did it." Urd had come and with her a changed life for everybody in Shinji's world. Hearing a small sound coming from Asuka's room, Misato took a guess that they were being spied on. "So you going to ever let me see that book of yours, Shinji?"

"The Lexicon? You want to see it?" he was a little perplexed at why Misato would want to. "I would have thought you'd be more inclined for me to get rid of it." It was a source of unholy power and potential subjugation of man and animal to the whims of the owner. Digging the book out of his satchel he set it on the table, "And you said you were going to tell me what to do about Asuka before I went to school." Asuka was, according to Misato, taking another day off of school.

Grabbing the ancient tomb, Misato felt a flush of lust wash over her the moment she touched it. "It's a part of things now, Shinji. We might as well make the most of it. And since you and I are going to be sharing space on more than one occasion, it's only fair that I get to use this too." Misato thumbed through the pages idly, spotting potions of masculinity, instant recovery, and one that really got her attention simply called 'pleasure machine'.

The Lexicon's semi-intelligence had found a true user in Misato, as unlike Shinji, Katsuragi wasn't squeamish about sex. It felt her likes, her dislikes, her fears, and her desires and populated its pages to maximize the potential use. The Lexicon loved people like that, because like all things, it wanted to be used for its true purpose. Getting people the best lay possible.

Passing the book back to Shinji, Misato was debating on whether it was to late for Shinji and her to have make-up sex right there on the table. _Doubt Asuka would like that to much. Too early for her I think. _But the itch had been planted expertly by the Lexicon, and Misato was rubbing her thighs together unconsciously. "As for Asuka, give her a little more time. Unlike me, she wasn't expecting you to be a little perverted mage, and she expected you and her to be together without outside intervention."

"Is she still mad at me?" He didn't want to know the answer, but he had to ask. Putting the book back in his bag, Shinji cast a longing glance at her door. "I keep telling myself that it was the right thing to do. Telling both of you about the book, and how we…you…and I…and her…" Despite all the dream visions from his succubus, the foreplay, and even the act of taking Misato and Asuka, Shinji was still very shy about the issue. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"But you did, Shinji," Misato reached across the table and took his hand. "You hurt both of us, because when you make love to somebody there is a level of trust involved. Had you said something before you took her virginity it would have been different." It was something that could only be given once, and while Misato didn't doubt Shinji's sincerity she had to question his sense of timing. "Hell if you waited a few more days, gave her a couple good hard ones where it wasn't just pain, it would be different. But for now she'll be upset with you. Just give her time, space, and don't be angry with her for being angry at you."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was the truth. Shinji slid his bag over his shoulder and stood, "Ok, I'll give her time. Hopefully Metatron-san and she can talk a bit more. They have a lot in common." Heading for the door, Shinji was mildly surprised that Misato followed, "Misato-san?"

Leaning in quickly, Misato planted a very deep kiss on her departing lover. Playing with his tongue, expertly suckling it into her mouth, Misato felt that itch grow. Parting ways, "Doesn't your lover deserve a goodbye kiss before you head out?" Her cheeks adorning with a lovely pink hue, she wasn't disappointed at Shinji's panting and glossy eyed stare. _Fuck yeah I still got it! _

"I-I guess you do, oh and before I go, Urd-san did tell you about Ayanami right?" somehow in the mix Shinji had a sinking suspicion that the coven of Rei's had been missed in the dialogue. Spotting the questioning expression on her face, with such luscious tasty lips, Shinji filled Misato in quickly.

Misato needed a very long sit down after Shinji left.

X-X

Urd was more than happy that her teleportation medium was screens, because every room in Nerv was loaded with them. She could zip from the command station to the different offices with a blink of an eye. And Nerv had a lot of things to look at, most of which her student had no idea about, and Urd was going to change that. Starting with the tank that held her harem of succubi, Urd accompanied by Metatron were enjoying spying on the humans.

"You know, it's not fair that you can teleport via anything you want," Urd said with a half grin. Viewing the security cameras, the pair were finding Nerv to be a bastion of secrets and more than a little debauchery. "So when are you and my little Shin-chan going to finally explore paradise?" Urd could feel the heat generating off Metatron.

Her eyes wide and her mouth open, Metatron was busy watching a security guard and a secretary making ample use of a copy room. "Such sin, things such as that are only suited for the cover of night. Look at how they go after one another like animals in heat," Metatron gasped. Urd had said something to her, but it wasn't likely important. "Can you believe that Ikari-sama actually works for these people?"

Hacking into Gendo's private files as if the firewalls and encryption were paper, Urd groaned. "You really need to get off that kick of yours or you'll miss out on a lot of fun opportunities in life." Reading the files with bemused interest, most files on Yui, Urd was reading up on her students mother. "As for this place, it's amazing how they are able to keep the public in the dark about its true intentions."

Unable to pull her eyes away from the screen, the man was now laying on top of the woman, Metatron's finger traced the screen. "Secrets are essential. Telling the bulk of this failed world about the attempt to leave God's light would make panic." People needed something to believe in, something bigger than themselves. "They are small and weak, but that is a strength as well."

Urd was about to agree when she opened the last of Gendo's files and her eyes boggled. "Oh shit," she choked back on bile as it attempted to vacate her body. Abuse of alcohol and sudden tremendous disgust for one Gendo Ikari was a powerful combination. "Stop getting turned on by Mr. Fix-it-with-my-junk and read this." While Urd was really trying to find a way of freeing her Grandmother Lilith from the bowls of Nerv, she hadn't expected what Nerv was using her for.

Peeling herself away from the timid woman grinding the man's unit with her foot, the man was oddly happy about it, Metatron read what Urd had found. "They mean to force evolution? They mean to pervert the test!" Righteous indignation brewed inside the once holiest assassin. "This man…this Gendo must be made to suffer for his transgression. Leaving HIS light is one thing, but murdering all for the sake of reviving the soul of his departed wife is unforgivable." That was mainly because it would result in Shinji's death, and Metatron wasn't ready for that yet. "I will see to this man!" she roared and vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Over react much?" Urd chuckled. With her powers alone Gendo would never succeed, and with Shinji using the Lexicon's powers to punish the man it was more likely Gendo would commit suicide than succeed. "Oh well, with her gone I can play," she cackled as she turned back to the screens and saw something interesting. "Maya Ibuki?" the screen's label stated the tech's room. "That is some big toys for such a tiny girl," Urd quipped as she watched Maya bring out her implements of self-appeasement.

While the vast majority of Nerv's security cameras showed bored people going about their jobs, the copy room that had finally finished and Maya's room were a bit spicier. And while the woman mocked the security officer for failing to reach the goal, Maya was looking at the present her sister had given her for her eighteenth birthday with trepidation.

"It's normal right?" Maya asked herself as she pulled the utensil out of her purse. "Everybody does it, and it's not like I'm on the clock right now anyway." No Maya had come in early to get a nice chat in with Ritsuko before the pilots arrived for their tests. She was going to let her cherished sensei know that she was soon to be freed of the maniacal clutches of the fourteen-year old blackmailer. "Did she have to get such a big one though?" Maya asked the 9-inch pink electronic devise.

Growing disinterested in the show, Urd was about to teleport back down to her grandmother to talk to her about freeing her, when something caught her attention. "Did she just say…" Urd half heard a statement the young tech said over the hidden microphone. Shrinking to a easily concealed size, Urd teleported over to the young woman's room.

Setting her present down, Maya stalked around it like a mother hen worrying about her chicks. "I mean, yeah I have him where I want him, and Ikari-kun was about the best kiss I ever had, but that doesn't mean he's really that skilled." But the idea, much to her chagrin, was growing. "I could just order him to take me so I know he's not that big a deal like the rumors say." Picking up the fake phallus, Maya considered actually using it and set it back down. "He may have made a sex-slave out of Katsuragi, but he won't have my Akagi-sama. Not when he is MY slave."

Urd's powers bristled when she heard the bitch talking. Somehow this little child found out about Shinji and Misato. The conniving prude was using that knowledge against HER ward? Not on her watch, sister. _Let's see…do I make that pink thing into a tentacle beast, do I take her, or do I… _No, this called for something else, something much more poetic. "Going to call my boy your slave are you?" she whispered.

Still undecided if she was that needing of a fix or if it was just nerves, Maya put the toy away and sat down. "I'm just all anxious that's all. I never had a man at my beck and call…the power is intoxicating." She nodded and picked up a group picture of all the lab techs, Ritsuko included. "He's not good enough for her, but I can have fun with him for awhile. But what does he have over Katsuragi and her to get them to put out?" If she could find that out, maybe she could free both women. "In time after I break him in he'll tell me."

Nowhere near as good at reading auras as Belldandy had been, Urd was good enough to pick up on Maya's. _Oh you got that wrong little girl, he'll break you and I'm going to laugh. _But why hadn't he said something about it? Why had she found out now that her student was being manipulated and subjugated by some fridged waif of a girl? She'd have to find out later, but for now it was 'cold shower' time. Summoning her powers, Urd broke the sewer pipes under Maya's office causing a geyser of filth to flood in and make Maya's day really shitty. _It's a start._

X-X

"I don't know if I like my sister hanging out with Ayanami, no offense Shin-man," Touji gripped as the trio of boys plus Yuki sat in the cafeteria. "Ayanami can be a little odd, and they way she is around you when she thinks nobody is looking is almost pornographic." Touji didn't mind Shinji getting some, but he didn't want Shinji's piece to be teaching his sister anything odd.

Looking up from her book, Yuki adjusted her glasses with her free hand, "Why do you fear your sister having carnal relations when you desire the same thing?" Having heard enough evidence from Kensuke and first hand accounts, Yuki thought Touji was a walking contradiction. Ogling women as they walked by, yet getting defensive and angry when the notion of somebody doing the same to his sister came up.

"Cause guys do that kind of thing, we think about it because it's hardwired into what we are. But I will not tolerate that happening to my sister until she is ready, and the guy marries her," Touji crossed his arms in defense. While the idea of bedding a woman was a dream for Touji, he didn't think he'd marry any girl that put out to easy. "I mean would you marry Ayanami? And what about you two, any plans for a future?"

Nervously looking around the cafeteria, Kensuke prayed nobody was paying attention to the over protective brother. "Touji keep your voice down, as for Yuki-chan and I…that's private." He'd gotten to second base, and was more than happy with the pace they were setting. It wasn't stagnant and it wasn't out of control. He had come to genuinely care odd yet alluring girl. "Shin-man…he's a different story because he could die at any time."

Rubbing his nose, Shinji was at a loss for what to say, "If we were older, maybe I would Touji. I think you're just a little over protective of Mari-chan. She's not a little child, she's stronger than you think." Being able to create matter via thought and being semi-all powerful would mean it'd take a lot to bring the Genie down. Looking out the window, Shinji saw China Rei and Mari exchanging more recipes, and unknown to him Mari was studying up on Shinji's 'go-points'.

"You guys can say what you want, but I know my sister a little better than you guys do," Touji said with full sincerity. "And I know she's stronger physically than a child, but mentally…" Touji shook off his fear, "She's just so damn trusting and accommodating. I'm afraid somebody will take advantage of that, and of her." He'd seen it in manga and movies and such. The quite girl gets manipulated and abused by some pervert, and he'd be damned if that happened.

"YUKI! I Told you we HAD A CLUB MEETING!" Haruhi announced her arrival to the table by breaking Touji's strangely heartfelt sentiment. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, the bunny girl clad, Haruhi stood impatiently. "Stop wasting time with that geek of yours and get back to the club room and put your suit on!" The melancholic girl was in an impatient mood, with most of the club gone thanks to forced school transfers, Haruhi didn't want her only remaining member off playing with some lame boy.

Closing her book, Yuki turned to Kensuke and bowed. "I apologize, Aida-chan, I must go now." And she meant it. Kensuke had opened new levels of learning and understanding inside Yuki, and she enjoyed it, wanted to know more of it. But with Haruhi on the warpath it wasn't going to be allowed. "Maybe some other time?"

It pained Kensuke to see Yuki acting as she was, but while he tried getting her to stop hanging out with Haruhi, Yuki was adamant that she had to. "I guess you can. Call me after school?" He spied the cross armed SOS brigade leader tapping her foot.

"Yuki has club activities today," Haruhi announced as she gave the boys a once over. Kensuke was a geek, Shinji was boring, and the other one…the other one was interesting. He had stood up to her where other boys just backed down and ran. He wasn't intimidated, and that made him all the more fascinating. "And she will all wee…"

Standing up fast, his chair falling backward, Touji fixed a very angry glare at the impetuous bitch. "Shut the FUCK up! Can't you see what you're doing, can't you stop and freaking look at them for a moment?" Touji had seen Asuka treating Shinji better than Haruhi treated Yuki and Kensuke, and he wasn't going to stand for it. "She doesn't want to go with you, he doesn't want her to go with you, and here you are ruining their day? Who died and made YOU god?"

Putting his hands up in defense, Shinji tried to pacify things, "Touji, Yuki said she belonged to the club and that it had to be her priority. Its not like Suzumiya-san is trying to break them up or something." But at the sound of it, Shinji half-suspected it might truly have been that way. _Guess I got lucky, I don't have to deal with this whole dating thing. I'm practically married now. _The Third Child could see both Touji and Haruhi bearing down on one another, the pair moved closer together and just stood eye to eye a mere foot apart.

"No, Shinji, no," Touji said out of the side of his mouth. Looking down at the girl, being only a fraction taller, Touji wasn't going to let this get further out of hand. "You can't control what she does. If she wants to say, she stays. I won't stand by and let some power hungry freak try and ruin what they have because she's lonely!" Touji had never seen Haruhi with anybody other than Yuki, heard the rumors she was a psyco-bitch with no real friends, and wasn't going to let that fuck up Kensuke's chance at happiness.

Haruhi's smile grew. "I like you," was all she said before she dove on the boy and took him to the ground. Sitting on his chest, Haruhi's smile was sadistic, "I like you a lot." She just sat there for a minute before getting off, "I'll see you for club duties tomorrow Yuki. You can bring your…friend…with you provided he come along too," she jerked her thumb towards Touji and she walked off.

The quartet were stunned, Shinji helping Touji back to his feet, and the jock just rubbing the back of his head. Nobody expected the outcome to have been that, and Touji was left wondering what exactly it meant for him. Yuki smiled a very faint grin and leaning lightly into Kensuke, things were going to get interesting.

X-X

Laying on the couch with controller in hand, Asuka was having second thoughts about having taught Metatron how to play games. "I just feel like he lied to me is all," she continued from where they left off the day before. Her digital avatar was soundly getting trounced again. "I mean he said he loved me, and then the next day he says that he had just boned Misato!"

"Would you have rather he had made love to you first and then her?" Metatron asked as she started a seventeen hit combo. Apprehensive at first of a machine that simulated the graphic depiction of gross bodily harm, Metatron was starting to really enjoy playing games. Her entire existence to this point had been slaying those her maker told her to and waiting for the eventual day he'd have ravished her. She had a lot of catching up to do. Eating several more handfuls of chips, "Are you angry that while he was your first, you are not his?"

Her mind came to a screeching halt, which provided Metatron with a very easy fatality move. "I don't think that's it really. I mean at the time I thought it was something special for both of us, then it turns out that pervert had already wasted his on that bimbo." Asuka pointed to Misato's room, where the still unconscious woman had yet to recover from the news about the number of sisters Rei had.

Selecting her new character, Metatron tried to fathom Asuka's complaint. "But you still have feelings for him correct? And I can guarantee he has them for you as well, equal or greater than yours." Shinji's feelings flowed out of him, and Metatron gobbled them up like fine treats. Positive and soothing emotions were another thing the Metatron had been refused, those she killed didn't really have happy thoughts. "As for being a pervert, Ikari-sama has not used the Lexicon nearly as much as a pervert would."

"You keep saying that, but just what the hell is the Lexicon?" Asuka grumbled as she started the next fight. That was the crux of it, Asuka knew Shinji wasn't a pervert so she couldn't really be angry at him like she wanted. If he had just used her like a dick-sock she could beat him into tar and be done with it, but she couldn't. When an honest to God angel tells you the man you love loves you back, it's hard to refute it. _Stupid inability to lie. _

Unbeknown to Asuka, Metatron was fusing her coding with the controller to make her character react faster than any human could, meaning she schooled the German hard. "The Lexicon is the sum knowledge of all hells erotic power. If Ikari-sama wanted, he could have taken away your will and made you his slave. He could have altered your body in ways far greater than he has, and in essence destroy you and remake you into a pleasure doll." But he hadn't, he accidentally turned her into a catgirl yes, but Asuka had already admitted she was enjoying her new body far more than the old.

Asuka's controller feel from her hands, "That crusty old book he was reading gave him THAT kind of power?" Recapturing her digital interface, Asuka was stunned. Shinji had the capability of doing any woman on the planet however he wanted, and Asuka was his second! _I should be angry at that, but out of the whole would he choose me second! _And as much as Asuka hated to admit, she could easily tell Misato and Shinji had some odd thing going between them the moment she moved in. "I guess, as much as I'm still pissed at him, that lil idiot wasn't lying to me."

Putting her hand into the bag and finding nothing but crumbs, "I have eaten another bag of…chips?" Metatron wasn't very up to speed on the names of humans' delicacies. Being caught unprepared, her avatar got hit with a hyper combo and she lost the first game in twelve. "And yes, despite his coven, he had chosen you to be his second. I hope to be third but I suspect that will either be Urd-san or one of the Ayanami's."

Wondering where Metatron put all the food she'd eaten, that was the forth bag of chips she had inhaled, Asuka was more curious about what the achingly beautiful nymph next to her on the floor said. "What that hell did you just say? You want him? He has a coven? He's going to bang that Urd woman…AND just what the FUCK do you mean Ayanami's?" One Rei was bad enough, Asuka didn't know the freak had a sister.

Pouring the crumbs into her mouth, Metatron shrugged. "Urd-san has been keeping a keen eye on Ikari-sama, Soryu-sama. Ever since he lost his virginity she has been more apt to hug him, and touch him in amorous ways. His coven is all those who wish to share in his feelings, you included. And if you did not know, Ayanami Rei is a member of a sect of Succubi, well half human and half demon. They are very large in number."

"I'm going to kill her," Asuka said as she sat up. "I knew that freak was cheating, and now I have proof of it." Though the idea of it all was so mind bending the German hellcat wasn't really understanding all of it, she knew enough that Rei was in for a nasty surprise next time they had a chance to talk. "Anybody else in line to ride the Shinji train?"

Licking the inside of the bag she stopped to say, "Urd-san mentioned somebody named Akagi was hoping to…as she put it 'hump spells out of him'." A distasteful concept, but humans were drawn to power, and Shinji was now an apex of it. "How humans can do such things in the day is so unnerving. It is a night time activity."

Tossing the controller after she beat Metatron again, Asuka frantically dragged her fingers through her fiery mane. "This has got to be the most confusing situation ever! All I wanted was to have a nice relationship with the one guy who treats me like a normal person and not 'Asuka the Super Bitch' and now I'm just one piece of his harem! This is totally unfair!" And why did it have to be the man with a harem, why couldn't she have a legion of followers worshiping her and…oh yeah she didn't want to wake up every morning with dick in her face as her harem tried to 'please her'. _Guess it's not so bad, as long as nobody else moves in here with us. _

"Are you going to be leaving for your test?" Metatron got to her feet and headed towards the cupboards for more of the humans snacks. "I could teleport you there if you wish." Suddenly an intense cold overcame her, it was caused by an extreme sadness suddenly washing over the city. _Something from either Heaven or hell has crossed into this plan. _She could feel it, it was far weaker than she was, but with the tests underway the world was to be off limits to entities lower ranked than herself that had not been summoned.

Fixing her sundress, Asuka shook her head and grabbed at her tail, "No I rather walk. Talking to you is both calming and mind shattering." The damn angel could say the most comforting things, mainly about how Shinji's feelings regarding her, and the most maddening like the idea of a legion of Rei's all waiting for a chance find the elusive bologna pony. Noticing the faraway look on the angelic creatures face, "You ok?"

Such coldness, such loneliness, it was heartbreaking and Metatron couldn't help but wonder what it was doing out in the city. "No, Soryu-sama I do not believe I am. I must check something." Wherever Urd was, Metatron hoped she was checking into this as well. Little did Metatron know, the feeling she had was Skuld's arrival into the material plain.

X-X

Sitting in Ritsuko's lab, Shinji couldn't have felt more awkward if had just been told he was going to give birth to an ass-baby. As he got ready for the sync test, Amuro Rei paid him another visit and this time it went far beyond a little petting. He had never been domineered so much before, and he liked it. She had pushed him down stripped him of his suit and proceeded to have a very sensuous fifteen minutes of lovemaking on the floor. During the test, Asuka refused to talk to him, giving him an awkward eye every so often that hinted she wanted to talk, but her lingering anger prevented it.

Now sitting in Ritsuko's lab, the haunting glare from Maya fresh in his mind, he didn't know what to expect. "Never thought Amuro would have been so…forward. But then again we haven't had much time to spend with them so I guess they were hungry." Odd to relate lovemaking to food, but then again a demonic female of lust would have other needs than just eating. Hearing the door close, "What did you need from me Akagi-san?"

Locking the door behind her, Ritsuko was going to get a look at the Lexicon if she had to get on all fours, put her ass in the air and let him take her while she read it. "Shinji, you know that I know you can perform magic. I didn't believe you before, and now after what you did to me, I have proof." She sauntered over to the boy and sat next to him. "You brought your satchel with you, good." She could see the books outline through the material.

"I-I can undo it if you want, I've been studying a lot incase I did something that hurt somebody," Shinji gushed as Ritsuko's hand fell lightly on his thigh. He was very glad he showered before showing up at Ritsuko's. "D-Did you want me to undo the changes?"

Her hand trailed up to Shinji's shoulder and lingered, "Change me back? Not on your life. If anything I feel I owe you a great deal. This is a dream come true…if only slightly annoying when many men are reduced to drooling idiots." She had to admit though getting a rise out of 'old man Fuyutsuki' was amazing but thankfully the man was content to enjoy the view only. "But I have something else I want to tell you."

The Id was enjoying the current events, while gagged and in a straightjacket he could still hope to usurp the other mentalities. A blushing and gibbering idiot, Shinji tried to remain composed. "You don't have to do that Akagi-san. I mean I didn't know what the elixir would have really done, and now I know." He'd have to find some way of testing his spells and elixirs safely.

"Can I see it, Shinji, will you show it to me?" Her eyes trailed to his bag. "I know you can't give it to me, but I want to experience it again. I want to know what that power is." Being a scientist, the prospect of magic had been laughable. That was until her change and the proof that mysticism was as real as the atom.

Outside Ritsuko's office, Maya hunched over and held her breath. Her day had been a living hell, and she had come to Ritsuko's office more to prevent Shinji from blackmailing her beloved teacher, and now it seemed to be the inverse. After her office erupted in shit, she tried to take a shower but the women's side was broken. Going into the men's she ran into Gendo and thanks to her smell made the man sick. That freed pissed of Metatron who couldn't exact revenge, so the assassin punished Maya by breaking her car. So Maya had to walk home, take a shower, and walk backing ninety degree weather. A bad day. And now she was listening to Ritsuko beg Shinji to show her his unit!?

To flabbergasted to notice anything not named Ritsuko, Shinji was about to make a little accident in his trousers. "I guess I can show you, as long as you don't do anything bad with it. I showed it to Misato this morning and I think she became a little distracted by it." He hadn't missed the change in Misato's demeanor after she touched the book, he just misconstrued it.

"I bet Misato was more than a little fascinated by it, she's always been into that kind of thing before," Ritsuko's tone was one of nostalgia. Her friendship with Misato had shown her the heights and depths of human understanding. An odd ride to say the least. "But if you let me use it I will make it worth your while." Taking his hand, Ritsuko guided it between her legs and let the boy feel just how moist things had become.

Around this time, the timid potential dominatrix out in the hall got a nasty nose bleed and ran off to stuff tissue up her nose. Urd had left her awhile back to check in with Amuro and criticize the girl for again not sharing the experience with her sisters. A vote was being held to elect a new pilot from the core while Amuro fought to remove the ball gag.

Back in Ritsuko's office, Shinji's free hand pulled the Lexicon out as quickly as he could and handed it to Ritsuko. The hand that Ritsuko relinquished felt both flaming hot and slickly moist. "Y-you have to be careful with it though. A lot of those spells have effects that you wouldn't expect. A-Asuka's potion was supposed to be an energizing drink."

Flipping through the book with a passion, Ritsuko couldn't believe her eyes. There were spells and potions and rituals for every tasty type of thing! And as long as she served Shinji she'd get access to it. Ritsuko doubted if she tried to steal it she'd have a free mind left to enjoy it. "Oh this looks fun," she found an odd little spell. _I haven't had a good roll in the sack in ages, Gendo's old sessions weren't enjoyable at all. _ Reading from the tomb, Ritsuko put her hand to Shinji's cheek, "_Fio meus mancipium of perturbation." _

As the last syllable left her lips, Shinji felt a fog descend upon his brain. He wanted Ritsuko more than he wanted any woman in his life. His longing ached inside him so painfully that if he didn't take the woman he'd die. "Akagi-san…I demand payment for the books use now." Grabbing her lab coat he yanked it open, spilling buttons to the four corners of the room. Diving in he began to accost her best with his hands and mouth.

Clutching the boy to her, Ritsuko was shocked at the instant change in him. "Holy mother fucking shit it worked! I just instilled lust in him!" The spell was to make the person she touched long for her for three hours, and to make him a real stud for said time period. "What the hell," touching her own cheek and his, "_Fio meus mancipium of perturbation." _Casting the spell on herself, she too felt the instant change from mildly curiosity to full blown craving to explore Shinji's supple body.

For the following three hours, Shinji and Ritsuko explored every nook and cranny of the other. Shinji poked and prodded the good doctor in every hole and as many positions as he had strength for. Ritsuko felt such overwhelming bliss that her mind was for a moment touched by it. Three hours of intense and non-stop carnal bliss ensued. And when it ended, Shinji's member still firmly lodged inside the taut grip of Ritsuko's sacred place, they both passed out covered in each others fluids.

X-X

Author Notes

Yeah I admit it I'm pulling away from 'actual lemons' because I suck at them. I'm going more for lime and story now. I might make a few side stories or additions to flesh out them, but I find they drag the story's pace down far to much. I can give some nice details about what happened, or I can go into half a chapter of play-by-play and get nothing actually accomplished.

Hope ya don't mind. If you do I can endeavor to improve my lemon skills and re-insert them into the story

FYI the phrase Ritsuko said was latin, thankfully provided by the joy of internet language conversion software.

Anyway

LATER!


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer

Not much to say really, going to be moving next week so expect a possible delay.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 15

Groaning slightly, Ritsuko hugged her pillow closer to her body and tittered as her body convulsed. "I got to take it easy with Misato's present or I'll masturbate myself retarded." But what a strange dream, three hours of non-stop carnal bliss with the young Ikari and every memory of it was seared into her brain. "If that were true I'd say I was going to become good friends with him." Opening her eyes, she finally noticed the tufts of brown hair under her nose, felt the A/C drafting over her nude body, and felt Shinji still inside her. "Oh fucking hell YES!"

Shinji stirred gently as Ritsuko cheered for her good fortune but remained asleep. Rubbing his head gently, "So it wasn't a dream, amazing." Magic, true magic and not just potions, was a reality and she had a source of it! Ritsuko was going to make good use of the boy currently in her. "Little tender right now though…", sniffing her hand she noticed a fine coating of dried fluids, "ugh we smell horrid too."

"But it was a fine show," Urd said announcing her presence to the waking doctor. Since Shinji had failed to return to the apartment after the tests, Urd grew worried. Searching the city for not only him but Thirteen, she feared the over ambitious Succubus had finally gotten her ward and spirited him off someplace never to return. Thankfully she found him at Nerv during hour two of the great Ikari v. Akagi match of duel oral pleasure. Ritsuko won but only by a matter of seconds. "Rise and shine beautiful."

Staring open mouthed at what she considered the pinnacle of feminine beauty, Ritsuko rubbed her eyes with the hand not resting numb under Shinji. "I've been fucked to death and I'm in heaven." What else could explain the post coital bliss still numbing her nether region and the sexy beauty before her? "Going to take me to paradise? Is Shinji going to watch or participate?"

Gently removing Shinji from Ritusko's grip, Urd sat the boy up and weaved smelling salts under his nose. "For one Heaven isn't paradise unless you're the owner, and two I think Shinji's out of order for that sort of thing." She giggled as Shinji started up and looked around haggard and confused. "The way you two were going at it, I believe he'll be a little sore for awhile." Kissing his cheek, "You awake hun?"

Recognizing the combined smell of sex and sterility, Shinji didn't have the sensation what had happened was a dream. "Oh no…Ritsuko-san! I'm…I…what we did…are you angry?" Every moment, every action was firmly replaying in his mind…and proving Urd right as he winced as his body reacted. "It was an accident and I told you to be careful." But damn it felt nice at the time, currently the Id was in a pleasure coma letting the Ego and Super Ego feel all the guilt.

Putting her lab coat on over her nude form, Ritsuko batted a hand at the boy and popped a cigarette in her mouth. "I cast the spell on myself too Shinji so no hard feelings." Had she not, the good doctor suspected she'd have not enjoyed three hours of sex as much as she did. _Damn spell kept me yearning and burning…not that I mind now._ Having a good ride had done wonders for her stress levels. "As for what we did, I think both of us got exactly what we wanted out of it."

Pulling Shinji to his feet, Urd averted her eyes from the swollen appendage and its mixture of secretions, "She's right, it was mutual so no harm no foul." Though Urd wouldn't have suspected her ward would let anybody use the Lexicon, she was pleasantly surprised by the results. "And you Miss My-Body-Is-Smoking-Fine, we have a few things to talk about while my ward here rinses the stink off himself and goes to school."

"But shouldn't I go home first?" Shinji checked the wall clock and was shocked to realize he'd be hard pressed to get to the showers and school on time. "What are you going to do to Akagi-san?" Urd wouldn't have to kill the woman now that she knew about the Lexicon would she? If that was the case Shinji was going to bee-line for home and get Misato out of the country.

"Just going to fill her in on a few things, and ask for a few favors is all," Urd reassured him seeing his fear clearly on his face. "And you and I have to talk later too," Urd mused remembering Maya's comments. "Now get before the good doctor here tries to get a quickie in before you leave." Urd could feel Ritsuko's building desire, and felt proud her ward could instill such in an older woman.

Once Shinji gathered his clothing and made a hasty retreat to the nearest shower, Ritsuko sighed heavily. "So what are you his guardian sex-angel or something?" Nothing else could have explained how the woman knew Shinji, knew about the book, and got into Nerv without being shot on sight. Taking a deep drag of her smoke, "And if you trained him I have to give you credit. He's not the biggest man alive but he can use it like you wouldn't believe! Though…I guess you'd have to know."

With Shinji gone, Urd wasn't going to play nice for the woman that nearly broke her beloved student's spine. Hoping up onto the examination table, Urd crossed her arms, "Ok here is how its going to go. You can either keep this a secret or I wipe your memory of it." No more women were going to get her student into potential blackmail situations. "You play along with us and you get to continue knowing all the sensual bliss you can stomach before going numb, but if you betray him or me…well just picture the inverse of how he made you feel."

Flicking ashes on the ground, Ritsuko nodded. It was logical so she didn't fault the woman she'd like to cover in caramel and lick clean. Being bi-sexual was fine for Ritsuko, that too was logical as she figured why restrict her chances at happiness. "Agreed. I figured something like that would be the case. I won't promise to love him, but we will be some killer fuck-buddies." Strolling over to Urd, Ritsuko gave the Demoness of love a quick once over, and thought 'what the hell', "Do you factor into the sharing plate?"

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Urd looked coyly at the scientist, "With or without 'natural male enhancement'?" Being a demon Urd could alter her physical structure at will, so if they wanted it wouldn't have to be a purely female mosh pit. Roping a hand around Ritsuko's shoulders, Urd nodded. "As for Shinji, he needs to have a few women that aren't totally emotionally attached to him. Just know that the Lexicon is his, and if you try to steal it either the succubi, his angelic half, or I will make you wish you'd never hit puberty."

Dropping the butt on the ground, Ritsuko turned to face the vision of ethereal beauty and was entranced by it. Urd might not be a cat girl or boy, but she was a damn close second. "I do believe I can honor the terms of this agreement. But what do you mean succubi?" And when Urd told the good doctor about what really happened to all the spare Rei clones, sex was no longer on the doctors mind. It had been replaced with cold hard terror.

X-X

Sitting at her desk, Hikari could almost feel Asuka's rage vibrating off her. While it wasn't in her nature to risk death and dismemberment, the worried class-representative didn't want her best friend killing anybody so she opted for talking. "Asuka, why are you gnashing your nails into your desk?" The timid girl didn't like how with each stroke of her hand, Asuka tore deep lines into the wooden desk top. _Whatever Ikari-kun did this time he better have roses and candy to calm Asuka down or she'll kill him._

"That bastard isn't here again, and neither is Ayanami," Asuka growled through clenched teeth. With the purported clan of the damn bitch, couldn't one of them at least show up so she could throttle something? She had been ready to forgive Shinji, well partially, for his theft of her once in a lifetime chastity, but the ungrateful bastard had the audacity to not show up or call! And while part of her covered for her fear and worry with rage and venom, the depths of her psyche were screaming at her to go hunting. _Somebody could have heard about that damn book and killed him for it! And I'll have to hear about it on the fucking news!_

Alternating between Asuka and the empty students' desks, Hikari felt a flush of nervous energy course through her. Asuka was insinuating that students were having SEX!? They were far to young for that. "Asuka, I'm sure something happened that is making him late. Didn't he say anything to you before you left for school?" Living with the boy, Hikari half suspected Asuka was either in love with or going to murder Ikari. And while Hikari did think the boy was cute, and her crush for Touji was dying with each passing moment he spent with that crazy woman, and thought it'd be a shame if he died. "And look, here is Ayanami now," she pointed at the albino, this time Book-Rei.

While it was good to know at least one Rei wasn't boffing her would be boyfriend, it did little to calm Asuka's nerves. "Shinji didn't come home last night, Hikari." Asuka grumbled and laid her head on her desk. "Akagi called him to her office before I left and said she'd give him a ride home. They never showed up." Now Asuka though Ritsuko was a bit off, half creepy, but she'd never suspect that the bottle blond would off Shinji for some dusty magical tome.

"See! From the time I saw that woman she seemed perfectly normal," Hikari lied through her teeth. Ritsuko was scary as hell, according to Hikari. The way the blond appeared to be looking down and mocking everybody. "I'm sure she had to work late and just took Shinji to her place." The moment those words left Hikari's lips she regretted them.

The mention of Shinji and other women spending time at 'her place' sent rivets of jealousy searing through Asuka's already agitated brain. Her tail shot out with all the hair bristled out and her ears sloped in close to her skull, classic kitty danger signs. "That's what I'm afraid of. That pervert might try something and who knows what will come of it." Asuka had heard the rumors about Ritsuko before, many included Misato as well oddly enough, and she wasn't in a very tolerable mood.

"You don't think Shin…Ikari-kun would try and seduce an older woman, do you?" Hikari's gasp was almost inaudible. Not only was Asuka talking about forbidden topics, but including adults! "I don't see Ikari-kun and that Akagi-woman having relations into the wee hours of the night. I mean Ikari-kun seems so timid and nice." Walking the thin line between complementing the boy and being indecisive, Hikari was well-versed in Asuka-ese. Aka don't let anybody know you like her things.

Resting her head against her fist, Asuka watched the two stooges and the odd girl trailing Kensuke with bemused interest. "I meant she would be seducing him. Rumor has it she's a slut with a thing for men and women." And while technically true, Ritsuko did have standards. "Likely do him to keep him piloting and under her thumb…I mean boys are lead by that damn thing between there legs." Watching Yuki meekly hug Kensuke as some boorish woman stomped over to the pair, Asuka saw Haruhi for the first time and felt a kinship for the girl that went beyond words. Watching the brunette order the spores around got Asuka thinking, "Now that girl is something else…making sure her friend isn't corrupted by that spore."

X-X

He knew school would be starting soon, but Shinji sat motionless in the shower and let the water course over him. It wasn't that he felt ashamed or even angry about what had happened between Akagi and himself, but he was mystified at the feeling that came over him when the spell was placed. "Instantly I changed into a-a-a beast!" A beast with only reproduction of the species in mind. Would he have liked to not have memories of the event, not really. It was just strange to watch and feel his body moving and yet know deep down that some part of him he hardly recognized was in control.

His lower half ached from extreme usage, but the pleasure and connection he felt to Ritsuko was still real. "I can still taste her," he traced his lips and ran his fingers over each other. Part of him was a little ashamed of the 'dirtier' things he had done, but he could still remember the thrill and enjoyment he felt at making Ritsuko climax from it. "Guess I'll need to brush my tongue when I get home though," having licked a certain area typically known for waste extraction, Shinji was a little sick by that.

Turning off the water and grabbing a towel the weary practitioner of the erotic arts made his way to the locker area to change back into his cloths. His towel firmly wrapped around his waist, Shinji wasn't going to chance one of the Rei's popping in for a quick snack. Once he reached his locker, he stood motionless and intimidated by the man undressing next to his. "Fuyutsuki-san, h-how are you today?" the sub-commander made the poor child nervous as all hell mainly due to the closeness with his father.

Pulling off his second sock, Fuyutsuki jerked up upon hearing his name. He had lost himself in a tiny memory of his past regarding a certain boy's mother and hadn't heard anybody approach. "Oh, Shinji-kun, didn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be in school right now?" It had been the combination of his meeting with Misato and the revitalized Akagi that had roused old ghosts in the former professor, but with age came the calming of the libido.

Trying to act as calm as he could, Shinji opened his locker and started changing into his school uniform. "I had some t-tests with Akagi-san this morning. They ran late so I'm going to be on my way now." He'd not want to get Ritsuko in trouble, like Maya insinuated Misato would be in, if anybody found out about the three hours of extreme hide-the-sausage. "H-how are you?" he hated the tremor in his voice.

Sensing the boy's unease, the old schemer chuckled. "I'm not going to bite you Shinji-kun. If anything I'd say you deserve a day off of school now and again for all the work you've done." Boy had brass balls to fight against eldritch horror in a giant walking machine that hosted the soul of his mother. With a sudden realization, Kozo remembered something he had been meaning to do. Pulling out his wallet, "Shinji, as a matter of fact I have a present I wanted to give to you for a long time. With all the stress in your life, I figured I'd give you a way to unwind."

Taking the card the older man handed to him, Shinji alternated between the laminated card and the old man's smiling face. "The 'Adam and Eve' club?" he read the cards name aloud. "I've never heard of this place, what is it?" Not being really well versed in religious texts, Shinji had no idea what to expect from such a western sounding location. "And isn't this in the ritzy side of town?" he quipped after reading the address which was square one in the 'if your Eva steps in here we'll have to kill you for insurance purposes' zone.

Tossing his wallet and shirt back into his locker, Kozo nodded and never lost an inch of his smile. "It's a member's only club, I was a member for a long time, and yes it is in the high class district. Just flash that card at the gate and the guard will have a car drive you there. I won't spoil the surprise of the place, just have fun and after you've gone come talk to me about it ok?" Gendo might not be a father to this boy, but Kozo wasn't going to abandon the strapping young lad. Watching Shinji shuffle off with a meek thank-you, Kozo let the old memories of his time at the best damn whore house on the planet come back to him. "Oh to be young again, oh well have fun my boy."

"I-K-A-R-I!" Maya intoned as she finally spotted the vile bastard leaving the men's locker room. It wasn't as if she had been stalking the boy since he forced his way onto her cherished instructor. That would have been downplaying it far too much. Since the moment after she realized Shinji was forcing Ritsuko to say such perverse and arousing…infuriating…things Maya had been waiting to get her claws into her slave to punish the impudent little shit. "I know what you did, I heard you forcing Ritsuko-san to do and say such horrible things! MY OFFICE NOW!"

With his hand firmly in his pocket, Shinji froze at Maya's words. Before he had underestimated her, thought her to timid to be something to be weary of. Then he went and did exactly what she told him not to, bang some much needed relief into the over stressed mad-scientist of Nerv. "M-Maya-sama…school! If I don't go now I'll…late?" He flubbed as he retracted his hands and waved them madly. He had only a little time to review the Lexicon for a suitable spell and he wasn't even sure what the one he picked would do.

Leaning in closely behind her troublesome little pet, Maya gripped his shoulders painfully. "My office worm, and I won't take 'no' for an answer. I told you I'd rat out you out to everybody if you touched Akagi-sempai, and what did you do? You violated her!" Maya hadn't actually been conscious for the fornication, but with how Ritsuko had been talking it wasn't likely that Shinji hadn't had his perverse way with her. It was defiantly punishment time, and if Shinji did it again…well THEN the little bastard would be brought up on charges.

Unable to see Maya, the worried lad was cringing in pain as the young tech's nails dug deeply into his skin. "Maya-sama…you're hurting me," and what made Shinji nervous was that unlike before a part of him didn't like anything going on. Grabbing into his satchel as Maya herded him down the halls of Nerv as technicians, scientists, and security guards watched, Shinji flipped quickly through the Lexicon for something he could use to overcome the Maya problem. _Wildsurges…randomly inflict target with a subduing effect…that should work! _While Shinji was in fact terrified of Maya at the moment, he didn't wish to hurt her. Maya was only acting out of concern for her friends, and Shinji couldn't fault her for that. But he could hope to get her to calm down, listen, and inform her of the consensual part of things.

Maya's subconscious was screaming at her to calm down and relax. Something had to be wrong with what she was thinking, but her idol worship of Ritsuko wasn't letting any thought processes happen. Pushing the young lad hard into her Spartan office, Maya locked the door behind her and leaned up against it. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man, before I make you get on all fours and take the spanking you won't soon forget." Pulling the large pink toy from her bag, "And as you took Akagi-sempai this will take you!"

His pupils shrank as Shinji took in the size of what Maya hoped to, he was sure, gently insert into his body somewhere he wasn't going to like. "_Fio random in vestri vita!" _The words tumbled out of his mouth as he dropped the Lexicon to the ground. He wasn't sure what it was really going to do, but he was damn sure anything was better than Maya's little suppository. Watching as Maya's body froze and slowly started to fall to the ground, Shinji added, "Sorry," and the key word was set.

With a wash of warmth and serenity, Maya's body felt heavy yet good. "I-I'm…sorry." Her words rang out true as when the spell hit her it cut through the fear and anxiety she had built up. The wall of half truths and lies she was building and holding against Shinji in fear he was harming her closest thing to a friend came tumbling down, and part of her felt sorry for it. Mostly though she was sorry she was stopped, because it was really fun to have a man under her feet. As the spell took shape, it wasn't anything Shinji expected. He had thought the spell was a one time deal, one random thing, but in reality it was a random effect that changed whenever she heard Shinji say 'sorry'.

And as the magic began to alter and change the still would-be dominatrix, the first affect befell her: _408 – Any Sexual Lie Told about her is automatically believed. _And as the rumor that Shinji was skillfully working his way through the female staff of Nerv, and a large number of people saw a very anxious Maya pushing said pilot into her office…Maya had a lot of rumors being spread about her.

Racing out of Maya's office as her mind was being subtly altered by the spell, Shinji's chest hammered with each breath. Bracing himself against the shut door, he was happy the hallway was empty…well except for Urd. "U-Urd-san…what are you…still…doing here?" he gasped out totally missing the unbelievably pissed off look Urd gave Maya's door.

Fully expecting the shrew had done something again to her ward, Urd was going t have to fix that little minx and fast. But more to the point, "Shinji, I need you to put your S&M gear back on for me, that little crumpet Ritsuko is going to help us free my grandmother, and only now will do." It was a stroke of luck that Shinji was still on base, or she was going to have to teleport him from school otherwise.

His face beet red, Shinji tried to calm his already palpitating heart. One more thing going weird of wrong today would put the lad into happy unconscious land. "S and M gear! I don't have any thing like that!" Eyeing Urd carefully, Shinji noticed an odd glistening on Urd's cheek, reaching in and grabbing at the fluid he found it was slick yet sticky, "Urd-san, how did you get Akagi-san to help you…and what is this?"

"Damn woman is a sprinkler!" Urd quipped as she rubbed off the remaining post 'fun-time' fluid from her face. Finding the good doctor more than attracted to her, and willing to follow any order if given suitable reward, Urd found out that Ritsuko had one last go in her before her body was maxed for the day. "And this my dear Shin-chan, is nothing you need to be concerned about right now." She'd awaken him to same-sex partnerships later, once he could master the sex-change spell well enough. "And what I meant was…whatever the hell you wear when you control that machine of yours. You're going to this terminal dogma place."

To tired and frazzled to argue, Shinji let the odd liquid and Urd's sudden request he suit up slide. He just wanted to get it over with and get in a good nap now. His ordeal with Maya left him mentally taxed, and a smidgen worried about what he had done to her.

X-X

Moving through the city at speeds that humans couldn't perceive, the Metatron was a breeze flowing down the streets. For a full day the ex-Angelic assassin moved from bathtub to bathtub tracking the source of ethereal sadness, but was always too late on the scene to identify the cause. "Urd-san better be looking to, I doubt anything could be more important than this creature." The sacred test was held to such strict standards that only she as the one closest to God was to be allowed on the planet to dispense justice if cheating occurred. But now another being from her plane was here.

Try as she might, the Metatron couldn't stop the feelings of growing fear. Had she been replaced already and a new destroyer of worlds already created and working her power over this planet? "I would have to dispense our would be dispenser, Shinji-sama has the right to live and continue the test." Her growing feelings for her human partner were jumping in leaps and bounds as she gobbled up his positive feelings. Angelic beings feed on such positive emotions much like the Ayanami coven did on sexual excretions.

Jumping through an fourth story window, Metatron rolled as she hit the ground and bumped into a tub still full of water. Getting to her feet she dipped her hand into it, "Still warm." Her eyes went wide when she noticed yet another unconscious body, this one far more hurt than the rest. 'No witness' plan was in effect and whoever was teleporting around was making sure whoever wanted a late afternoon bath got a sound head thrashing. "But who could be doing this and…" Metatron turned to the door as it squeaked open, "where is she."

Stepping into the room, Skuld had her hammer in attack mode. The once tiny metallic bug-smasher was now a heavy duty cudgel with long barbed hooks coming out of the edges. "So the Metatron is finally here to try and justify her betrayal to heaven?" Skuld asked as she swung down at her pursuer. Unless she used her secret weapon, surprise would be the only way Skuld could win, and she knew it. Burying her modified two-handed beast of a weapon into the floor right where Metatron's stomach had been, she was in hoping this would end fast.

Rolling to the other end of the room, Metatron jumped to her feet, "You are Urd's sister! What business do you have on a world undertaking the test! And I have not betrayed the heaven's! I only refuse to be the toy of my creator who only crafted me to create a slave!" Putting her palms together, Metatron pulled her flaming sword out of its ethereal sheath and summoned her armor. Parrying a blow from the one-eyed and scared system analyst, Metatron could have easily dispatched her, but she was trying to be like her human lover and not just dispense death indiscriminately.

Finding the tiny bathroom not suited for the space she needed for combat, Skuld bent down and jumped as hard as she could. Using her weapon as a shield she tore through two stories worth of floor and ceiling to land on the roof. Knowing her adversary would follow, "Father wants you home and at his side as you were created for! What right do you have to go against the order of things?" Skuld did NOT like the mentioning of her sister, as all it reminded her was that she was going to have to seal Urd. Noticing a spot where the floor was bulking Skuld pounded down at it.

Her own blade up in defense as she emerged from the splintered ceiling, Metatron deflected the blow she fully expected to be coming. Adding a twisting of her sword, it sent Skuld reeling back from the weight of the unbalanced hammer. Landing with a little help from her wings, Metatron did her best to keep her emotions in check. "What right did he have to make me as nothing more than a vessel for death and his lust? Our creator no longer is the center of Order! He has been tainted by his own power and is on the brink of insanity!" Metatron believed in heaven, believed in Order, but not in her maker.

"He has every right! HE IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" Skuld screamed as she took a wide horizontal swing at Metatron. Already Skuld knew her battle was a lost cause, but she had her orders and she had to follow them. Failure meant more punishment, meant more loneliness, and more pain. She could hope Metatron killed her instead of just beat her. "If he was not always right, then why am I like this? It is because it is how it has to be!"

Hearing Skuld's words made Metatron pause, "You mean to say he is the one that prohibits your healing?" For a Goddess to be left so impaired was unspeakable. It had been rumored that Skuld's deformity had originated from the destruction of the world she was on and incurable. But from what she was hearing now, Metatron was starting to think Skuld's missing and broken parts were forced on her by their maker! "Let us stop this fighting and talk as siblings. Why are you here?"

Dropping her hammer, Skuld rocked her head back and laughed. "Sister…you dare call me your sister?" Such a painful word that was, sister. She had sisters once, and she loved them with such intensity that if it had been a light it would have been blinding. Then in one act of defiance against Order one was killed and the other fled leaving her all alone. "I am here because you are to go back, and my sister captured and given to Father. Where he will no doubt ravish her as he intends to do to you. But that is the fate of all who go against his Order…pain." Reaching into her flowing combat robes of the finest red and white, Skuld pulled out her hidden weapon.

"As he has done to you as well," Metatron couldn't look at her foe anymore. She knew Skuld was damaged, not just in body but soul as well. Such pain and loss with nobody to turn to, no recourse had left Skuld unable to think clearly. "Come let us see your sister, let us stop figt…ing." Metatron could feel it then, a surge of power so great that it almost as large as her own potential. "What did you do?" she asked noticing Skuld's right hand covered her left.

Revealing the glowing band around her ring finger, Skuld coughed out a bittersweet laugh. "I evened the playing field. Behold my masterpiece, a ring made from the Tree of Life! It uses my own life force to increase my power! I'll defeat you and capture my sister…and maybe then I…maybe then I can die in peace." All Skuld wanted now was for the pain to end. It was never ending both the physical and internal pain, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Maybe Father will be more forgiving to Urd than he was to me."

She had to stop this, had to stop Skuld before things went to far and the young goddess was forever lost. "I grieve for you, but you are not thinking clearly now young one." Rushing forward, Metatron stuck out with the flat of her blade. Her aim was to render the young goddess unconscious and send her back to heaven and lock her code from returning.

Her body alight with power, Skuld easily pirouetted around the incoming blow and gave the Metatron a sold back hand to the face. "You grieve for me because you have all that I have lost! What makes you stay here…what made you abandon your post?" Kicking the assassin in the ribs, Skuld sent the unsuspected Metatron rolling across the roof. It was always easier to pity somebody if you had what they wanted. You could lie and pretend you knew how they felt and try and make them feel better. Well Skuld didn't want pity she wanted an end to the pain.

Propping herself up, lungs aching for the air that had been knocked out of them, Metatron needed time to plan. _She is far more powerful than I had expected. I cannot limit myself, but I do not wish to permanently harm Urd's sister before this can be sorted out!_ Getting off the ground, Metatron did what all people did in battle that needed time to think, she ran. Jumping off the roof, hearing a roar of anger behind her, Metatron moved like the wind through the thicket of humanity on the streets. With the sun setting, she came to a park that felt deserted and stopped.

With her ring glowing brightly, Skuld felt it draining her existence to fuel her heightened abilities. "Are we going to end this here?" She could see her opponent getting into a defensive position, a bad sign. Skuld had limited time before she was fully devoured by her tool. "Is this were your last stand is? Or will I finally get the rest I deserve."

Launching forward, Metatron's blade met Skuld's hammer and the two pushed hard against the other. "You kill yourself to serve one that does not care for you! I fight for one I care for!" The pair continued to push harder and harder against the other, circling around and destroying the ground beneath them with their powers. "Why did you not leave with Urd if this loneliness is so painful for you?"

Metatron's words gave Skuld the anger enough to shove the assassin down to the ground. "No Goddess has ever willfully defected to the demons! I would not betray my sister by being the only Goddess in existence to be so weak as to defect!" Skuld wouldn't betray Belldandy that way, she couldn't be the only one to fully turn against Heaven and besmear Belldandy's name. Urd could do it because she had been half-demon to start, but Skuld was pure Goddess. "I love my sister to much to take the easy way out and dishonor her memory!" Belldandy wouldn't have sided with the Demons only to take away her personal pain, the offer had actually been given by Hild after Bell's powers had been taken and she refused.

"Is that not what you are doing now though?" Metatron was unexpected at Skuld's mercy. Her blade was close to her hand but had fallen out, and now she was laying underneath Skuld who had her hammer ready to strike. "By allowing yourself to die here, are you not taking the easy way out?" She needed to stall, to find an opening and strike at the unfortunate Goddess. Spying how the ring glowed brighter with the more life force it drained, Metatron was glad to see the shine was dimming. "You wish to honor her memory, that is a auspicious goal, but defeating me and imprisoning the sister that had an option you had not is not the way!"

Flaring back to its heightened brilliance, Skuld was through listening. "I cannot stand this unbearable existence any longer!" Screaming out loud she swung down with all her might…and stopped an inch before Metatron's head. She felt something, something she had not felt in over three hundred years. "Sister?" somehow somewhere in this park she could feel a feint echo of Belldandy!

Taking the moment of hesitation, Metatron gathered her blade and swung mightily at Skuld's exposed stomach with the flat of her blade. Without the flame the weapon had only stunned the goddess, yet sent her careening into the wooded section of the park. Forcing her pulsating body back up, the adrenaline pumping and flowing through her so much that her vision swam and her body tingled. "I will have you gone before you can damage this place or yourself any further!" She called for her wings and flew at towards Skuld's landing place. When she arrived at the scene, Metatron found Skuld was not alone.

Cradling the bruised and bloodied body as gently as she could, Mari Suzuhara wiped Skuld's head with a handkerchief. "Such a poor creature, did you do this to her?" Mari asked without looking up. Hearing the crash as she walked home from school, Mari teleported to the spot and tried to make Skuld as comfortable as possible, and the first matter of business had been to remove that nasty ring. "If you had a reason that is one thing, but please do not tell me you attacked her for the sake of it."

Having never met Mari, Metatron was amazed at the positive and calming aura the being before her was. It was far more powerful than she was, and until now only the highest ranking Demons and her creator had been that powerful. "I-I was defending myself and those I care for. Now please step aside I must finish what has started." She'd send Skuld back to the Heavens and pray things got better for her.

"I cannot allow that, she needs to heal," Mari finally looked up at the voice before her and smiled. "You are not a bad person, so please let her rest?" Nobody deserved the pain and misery she could feel pouring out of the person whose head was in her lap. "Let her be?"

Filling her blade with the teleportation spell, Metatron was regrettably not going to listen to Mari. Swinging down as fast and hard as she could, Metatron was going to prevent any further deranged action. Her sword wouldn't cut or wound Skuld, just lock her out of this plane of existence.

Well it would have had Mari not caught it as effortlessly as catching a butterfly. "Sorry, but you're disrupting her sleep." Watching the shocked attack gasp, Mari flung Metatron far into the atmosphere. Gazing down at the waking girl below her, "Are you feeling better?"

For a moment, Skuld could have sworn that voice was excruciatingly familiar, but when her eyes opened and she saw a stranger, she screamed. "S-sorry…thank you for tending to me…I'll be leaving now." Skuld quickly ran from the child that saw to her wounded body. She had to move before Metatron returned and finished the job. "I'll just have to get Urd…and hope it is enough to stay his hand further."

X-X

"I don't even want to know how Ritsuko-san arranged this," Shinji murmured as he held onto a giant cable that was lowering him down into the very bowels of Nerv. It had taken hours to slowly maneuver Unit-01 into position to take the lift down to whatever Urd needed him for. All Shinji knew was every ten to fifteen minutes Ritsuko would tell him to move and then to stop. What had been happening was a rolling blackout on cameras and shift changes that had Unit-01 moving undetected amongst the skeleton crew working that day.

Popping up on his shoulder, Urd fashioned a ball of air around her to keep the LCL away. "Shin-chan, I know this isn't exactly what you had planned for the day, not after what you and Akagi did, but I'm really grateful for this." Her typical seduction and teasing absent from her voice as the duo made their way closer to the gargantuan doors before them. "My grandmother has been missing for ages, and today with your help we can free her!" And with Lilith being officially a part of the test, it wasn't a violation of the rules either! So Urd didn't have to worry about pissing Metatron off.

Tilting his head to the side, Shinji was enjoying the lack of concentration he needed while descending the lift. "I'm just hungry and tired right now so…I just want to get this over with." His ordeal with Maya had left him taxed mentally, but the lack of food for the day left him famished. "What say after this we get something to eat?"

"I'm thinking grandma will be hungry too, so that's a good idea," Urd tittered as she kissed Shinji's cheek with her chibi lips. All of Hell had mourned the capture of Lilith, but today would be a day of celebration and she'd be the one to do it! Not only would her favorite relative be back, but she'd likely get promoted to Devil 1st class super unlimited! _And with that I get to take my very own human soul for all eternity as my consort! _Giving Shinji a quick glance, Urd wondered if she already had her partner chosen.

Walking up to the door, Shinji made a valid statement that only he thought of, "So how do we get this open?" The door didn't have handles, and for that matter why was it so big anyway? Did they expect an Eva to come down here often? Rei hadn't mentioned anything about this when she spilled the beans on a lot of her actions at Nerv. "Urd do you have any ideas?"

Piping in over the intercom, Ritsuko hoped Urd didn't notice her discomfort, "You'll have to find someway of hacking into it. It has my mother's hardest encryption algorithm though. I'd give you my password, but then they'd have documented evidence of my entry and that would basically mean I'm a dead woman." And after the activity the previous night and Urd and her private time, dying was the last thing on Ritsuko's mind. "Hope you can come up with something," and not be angry if you can't.

"One sec," Urd said and teleported through one of Shinji's monitors to the tiny screen panel by a smaller door next to Shinji's objective. "So this is the hardest hack a human can be expected to do?" she asked aloud. Three seconds later, the ex-system administrator for the universes coded system not only hacked the system, but wiped all evidence of entry and activation. Ritsuko was both mystified and pissed off at how easily a code she couldn't even understand had been breached. Phasing back into the entry plug, Urd giggled, "Didn't keep you waiting long did I?"

All words Shinji might have said in response were lost as he gazed upon the mightiest of Nerv's secrets. The being of pure white, a six eyed mask, a huge red lance piercing its heart, and the reason LCL tasted like blood. "I think I'm going to be sick…I'm breathing in that things blood!?" Shinji screamed at Ritsuko as he identified the orange substance pouring from the wounds of the being and into a large vat. "That thing is your grandmother?" he asked Urd.

"Being of non-Euclidean design, Shin-chan, our forms can change at will. That little red line of pain however is keeping Granny in that rather revolting state," she finished. Now Urd wasn't a person to get angry easy, but the man that had done this to her grandmother was going to pay, if Lilith didn't do it first. "Pull out that lance and let her be free!" Urd couldn't touch the blasted thing or she'd have done it ages ago. Stupid holiest of relics that caused unfathomable pain to demonic beings.

Wading into the LCL up to his Eva's knees, Shinji gripped the vibrating red forked lance and tugged as hard as he could. A sickening slurp accompanied the extraction of the weapon, and a wave of LCL battered the walls as he dropped the multi storied lance into the vat. Acting on instinct, Shinji helped to steady the falling being of white and move it to shore. "How long will she stay like this?" Because hiding her let alone getting her out of Terminal Dogma was next to impossible.

"I'd say two more seconds, so be a dear and catch her when she takes human form?" Urd

could hardly stand the suspense. And sure enough, two seconds later the being of white started to shrink in on itself. It pulled in on itself and the mask melded into the body and mixed the colors. Smaller and smaller it became until finally standing on the palm of Unit-01 was a creature that looked like a woman. The palest white skin, the longest shimmering black hair, svelte peach sized bosom, and a face that despite his sore body made Shinji stand at attention.

"I could kill for some mana right now," Lilith tittered in a regal tone as she fashioned clothing out of the air itself to cover her body. "Come granddaughter, it's been a long time since we partied together and bring my savior with you!"

X-X

Notes

Well Not much to say, this is more of a development chapter for the plot line. Oddly enough I have a plot for this thing and its not just mindless sex. Hope ya enjoyed it.

Oh and thanks to 'The Tygre' for the WildSurges document. Going to have fun with that.

Later!


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclaimer

Not much really to say other than I hope you enjoy more of this oddity.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 16

"So why are you at my apartment again?" Misato asked as she cracked open a can of beer. Shinji's note saying Urd and he were going to be eating out at a restaurant left a bitter taste in Misato's mouth. And that was mainly due to the fact she had to cook now or order out. "And why the hell are you so happy today, Ritsuko?"

Slightly upset she'd not get to eat decent food, or see that tasty crumpet Urd, Ritsuko just shrugged and flicked her ashes in the tray. "What a friend can't come and visit whenever she wants to?" Getting out of Nerv before anybody, namely Gendo, found out that Lilith was gone was priority. Anybody with access to the freaking thing would be held suspect, and with Gendo slightly crazier than normal Ritsuko didn't want to give the man a reason.

Lying on the couch, Asuka's tail flicked around annoyed. "Are you going to tell us why you reek of Shinji's man-jam?" Asuka had instinctively hissed at Ritsuko when the blond rang the doorbell. Despite the masking effect of shampoo and soaps, Asuka could still smell the distinctly Shinji sent all over the damn woman. "Or were you hoping to have another go with him and that is why you are here?"

Misato's numb finger grasped feebly for the can that she had been holding that was now rolling along the ground. Pen-Pen was waddling after it licking up the spillage and grateful for the treat. "You and…oh holy fuck when did that happen?" Misato stammered in total shock. Was every woman that she knew going to be in line for a trip on the Shinji express?

"I bet last night when she called him to her office after the tests," Asuka rolled over on her back. Sitting up, "That would explain why he wasn't in school today, and why Ayanami looked more depressed than normal." Reaching for the remote Asuka contemplated pouncing the horrid woman that had almost accosted her in a catnip haze.

Blushing lightly at her sudden exposure, Ritsuko scratched at her nose. "Well Asuka's right. I asked him about that book of his." Reclining back in her chair as the notion of magic again made its presence known, her smile was almost maniacal. "I asked to see it and saw a spell. Not really expecting much I cast it on him and…" Ritsuko felt a hot flush work through her stomach and spread south.

Rolling off the couch and prancing over to the table, Asuka plopped herself down across from Ritsuko. "You took advantage of MY scratching post didn't you Akagi," her lips pulled back showing off her gleaming white teeth, most notably her pronounced fangs. "Nasty woman that you are, you knew he'd not touch you without coaxing is it?" Asuka leaned in close to the still grinning woman, "What did you do to him?"

"Yeah Ritsuko, I'd like to hear what you did to him, and please don't lie about it," Misato was more subdued than Asuka but was in reality much more angry. If what Ritsuko said in the next few minutes wasn't to her liking, Misato was going to toss the new super-model Ritsuko out the nearest window. _Maybe those new breasts of hers will soften the blow, and if they do I'll throw the fridge after her. _Her eyes trailed from the good doctor to the mini-fridge that held her booze.

Lighting up another smoke, Ritsuko chuckled nervously as she felt the murderous intent of the other women. "The spell was to instill lust, not make him a slave or anything. And as he ripped open my vest and proceeded to suck on my tits as if he was trying to get the antidote out of it, I cast it on myself" Just thinking about it was making that warmth grow again. "Three hours of non-stop carnal desire later I passed out with him still firmly lodged in me. I think I actually was to blame for that. When I woke, we came to an understanding about things. Urd-sama filled me in on the rest and that is that."

Raking her claws across the table, Asuka growled low. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why the hell can't I hate you for this?" Who Asuka was talking about neither Misato or Ritsuko wanted to venture a guess. The hellcat could be angry at Ritsuko getting something she wanted, or angry that Shinji had increased his body count again. "Akagi…you're going to order us take-out now in payment for using Shinji, or I'm going to make you an A-cup again."

Watching as Ritsuko pulled her phone out, oddly concealed in her cleavage, Misato just covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh God, three hours?! Three HOURS?! I knew Urd was training him, but hell nobody has that kind of natural stamina." And now, knowing Ritsuko as she did, Misato guessed her friend would be making more stops over to the apartment. Ritsuko had always been something of a black widow in collage, taking boyfriends and draining them quickly and casting them aside. But in Shinji now Ritsuko would have somebody that could keep up. Reaching down and picking up her discarded beer, "This is so messed up right now."

Hanging up her phone, food on the way, Ritsuko sipped her own can, "Sorry, Misato but its not everyday a book of magic is discovered let alone a woman so fine she can be used to cut glass." Relaxing a trifle as the two other women in the room seemed to have lost the urge to kill her, Ritsuko had to wonder what she was getting herself into. "Now what can you tell me about this thing with Rei?"

Misato and Asuka just looked at Ritsuko in silence for a full minute. Asuka got out of her chair and scampered off to her room, and Misato pounded the rest of her drink. The subject of a building full of Rei was a sore one, and neither woman wanted to discuss it with the newest harpy to get a run on what they considered their property.

X-X

"It might not be mana but human food has come a long way towards it," Lilith announced as she wrapped her arm around Shinji's neck and gave him a quick tug. Sitting in the most expensive and highest class restaurant that Tokyo-3 had to offer, Lilith was the center of attention. "It feels great to be free again, thank you granddaughter," Lilith pulled Urd in with the other arm.

Slightly embarrassed at her grandmothers actions, Urd gingerly pulled free of the amorous hug. "It's no problem grandma. All of hell missed you, but we had no way of knowing the True Enemy hid you in this universe." Pouring herself another glass of wine, Urd could clearly see her ward squirming in his seat. "What has you all worked up Shin-chan?"

Clad in his school attire, Shinji could feel the eyes of the whole restaurant upon his group, all of the others were in finely tailored suits and expensive dresses. "Urd-san, Lilith-san I don't have enough money to pay the bill here. What are we going to do when its time to leave?" It was getting late in the evening too, and while he wouldn't be a party-pooper and say he was tired he could feel his fatigue setting in. "And while I appreciate the gesture Lilith-san, I think you're making the other guests unnerved."

Grabbing Shinji's face with one hand, fingers on both cheeks, Lilith gave him a jolly shake. "Don't let these boring biddies bother you my little savior. Most are likely just captivated by my granddaughter and myself and wondering what we have in store for you. Likely they think we bought you and plan to screw you to death." Lilith could feel the evil radiating form many of the richest people of Tokyo-3, corrupted to the core.

"W-what do you mean?" Shinji's blush intensified as Lilith's hand trailed down his chest and came to a rest on his thigh. While Urd was seductive in many ways, Lilith took all of Urd's talents to the next level. Swallowing hard, Shinji was almost hysterical as he saw what looked like the owner talking to several men and pointing at them.

Leaning across the table, favoring the salivating man ogling her in front of his wife a wink, Urd gestured Shinji to come close. "Shinji, if you didn't notice you don't look a thing like Grandma or myself. So what they see is two adult women and a teenager out on a date. As you are in lower quality clothing than us they likely think we picked you up off the street, that you are a teen prostitute or something." Kissing his cheek, "They think we bought you for our own nefarious whims."

Reclining back, his face about to burst, Shinji stole a glance around him with a new thought process. He saw the men gazing enviously at him while the women appeared disgusted. "Sorry…but I don't have a suit or anything I could have worn, and we left the apartment so fast I didn't get a chance to change." Picking at his food, definitely the best he'd ever eaten, he did his best to ignore how warm Lilith's hand was.

Winking at her granddaughter, "Wherever did you find this one, Urd-chan? I knew you liked them younger and innocent, but this one takes the cake!" Her hand slid in towards Shinji's inner thigh and she reveled in his squirming. "I sense the Lexicon, so that explains how you got here, likely Lucifer-sama gave it to him. But he hasn't been corrupted by it, he's practically tailor made for the light, and yet we have him." It was strange to be sitting next to such a pillar of good while it embraced Chaos. "Well chaos isn't good or bad, so I see nothing bad about this."

"L-Lilith-san could you n-not do that right now please? I'm a little sensitive today," Shinji quivered as the expertly trained hand kneaded him through his slacks. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was almost going to make a mess again, as Lilith pulled away, Shinji sipped his beverage. "Did you tell her about Rei-chan and her sisters?"

"Grandmother! I'm shocked you'd be so…so…bold so quickly," Urd tittered as Shinji's actions told the Demoness of Love what her grandmother's unseen hand had been doing. "And to answer your question, Shinji, grandma knew about your darling harem of succubi the moment they awakened. Grandma is far more powerful than you'd think." As tempting as it was to corrupt Shinji more with a well placed foot to the groin, Urd didn't want to have that smell ruining her meal. "And yes, Lucifer-sama gave him the Lexicon, why Shin-chan is so pure is just another reason why I enjoy my job."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lilith felt out for anomalous coding, and after finding a particular one her eyes shot open. "You've been a very busy boy haven't you, my little savior." That last one…that last signal was beyond even her level of skill. "A cat girl, a nubile rejuvenated vixen, dream play, wildsurges is always fun, but I have to say your last one is a real dozy." Lilith was unsure if she was happy or sad to see the genie. "I doubt you know what you really did with making a genie."

"You made a genie?" Urd quipped after a very nervous looking server refilled her wine glass. Urd could feel the lust in the room directed at them like a physical force, and while she wanted to accept credit for some of it, she realized it was her grandmother that was the cause for most of it. "When did you do that?" she pinched the nervous man's behind to get him moving away from there booth.

"Mari Suzuhara, a girl I hurt during my first time piloting," Shinji's head sunk at the thought of having hurt so a caring a loving girl. "I thought I was just going to heal the damage I cause, not make her into…that." And he wasn't really expecting Mari to pledge herself to him in mind, body, and soul. "Is there something wrong with doing that Lilith-san?"

Probing the largest source of power she'd felt since being in Lucifer's presence, Lilith waved her hand dismissingly. "Generally no, but this case might be something unexpected." Holding her hand out with an empty glass, Lilith wasn't disappointed when not one but three men raced to refill it. "Typically how the spell works is that it magnifies the targets power by a force of roughly ten. For a human that would put them on par with a goddess second class. But this girl…it's like she was a goddess already and when the spell hit her magnified it to put her on par with the bastard." But the spell wasn't capable of affecting ethereal beings, so something strange was going on.

Catching Shinji trying to hide a yawn, Urd finished her glass, "Well it appears it is time for us to go. Shin-chan will have his schooling tomorrow, and I know Hell is just dying for you to return." Beckoning for the man that served them to come to the table, Urd almost laughed at the deflated look her grandmother had. "What is wrong grandma?"

Wrapping her arm around Shinji's shoulders and pulling him in close, "I was hoping to repay my savior with a night of unbridled passion. I've really wanted a good screw for about fifty years now, but with how he's still to abused right now, I'll have to wait." Feeling him go ridged against her, Lilith favored herself with a very sudden and deep kiss. Displaying her pent-up desires for the entire world to see, Lilith expertly teased and played with Shinji's inexperienced tongue using her arm to keep him from pulling back. After a full minute, and a not so subtle cough from Urd, she broke free. "Consider that a down payment my little savior."

No longer able to stand the obscene showing in his restaurant, Satoshi Hojo was going to have it out with the sluts and their boy toy. Bill in hand, Satoshi dropped the leather covered tab on the table, "I demand you two…women…take that degenerate and leave. I will no longer tolerate your deplorable actions and your distracting behavior." Try as he might, meeting eyes with Lilith stoked a small bundle of lust in the man, thankfully his slacks didn't show it.

Holding up one finger, to silence Urd, Lilith gestured to the sniveling man with her finger. "Oh Hojo-kun we're customers, and I don't think it's polite to talk to us like that. And to call my little friend a degenerate is poor form." What amazed Lilith was how quickly Urd was to react to somebody slamming Shinji. _My dear granddaughter is in love it seems. _That made the ancient beings day, she was still going to make the mortal experience things unheard of.

Sneering, Satoshi scoffed, "Any boy that sells himself for money is a degenerate, no matter how attractive his buyers are." Right now Satoshi wouldn't have minded being bought by those two women, but he had to uphold the traditions of his restaurant. Sure most of his clientele were corrupt politicians that brought prostitutes in all the time, but they didn't openly have at each other in full view of the others. "So take that whelp and leave before I call the authorities."

Her lips turned up in a very coy and gentle smile, looping her finger into the bowtie Satoshi was wearing, Lilith brought his ear close to her lips. Hot and moist, her breath worked down the man's neck like a fine mist. "Say another disparaging word about that boy and I will make you experience things that are legendary even in hell." Bewitching him with her eyes, she could feel the small man realized he was a gnat flying before an approaching semi. "You'll cover what we owe and apologize to my friend and my granddaughter for your insolence," Lilith's words were so soft that Hojo nearly didn't hear them, but he felt them just the same.

Laboriously pulling back into a standing position, his body colder than he thought possible, Satoshi straightened his tie. "Madame and Monsieur, I apologize for my mistake and for my attitude. To make amends your meal is gratis, and please come again whenever you like." With a quick bow, unintentionally eying Urd's cleavage through her sleeveless black evening dress, he again felt a bang of jealousy.

The moment he was gone, Urd slapped the table laughing, "I think he either wet himself or came in his pants." Sliding out of the booth, helping her grandmother to her feet, "Tell mother that everything is fine here, and I'll look into this genie that Shin-chan created. Alright?" Her fingers went to Shinji's shoulders as she guided the boy out of the restaurant, all eyes on them as they moved.

Waiting for Urd to step away from Shinji, Lilith gave her granddaughter a gentle hug. "I'll tell Hild you're having a very fun time up here, and you," Lilith pointed at Shinji. "You take care of my granddaughter while I go check in on things. When I get back I hope you're ready for a night you'll never forget as repayment." She'd not do anything to get in Urd's way of happiness, but something about making love to a human was better than other options. "Ta-ta my lovelies," Lilith gave both human and demoness a peck on the check and vanished through the street back to hell.

X-X

Flying back from the upper atmosphere, Metatron was feeling something she never had before. It wasn't fear, Skuld wasn't a threat even when powered by that damnable ring and the girl that threw her had zero malice. But having been so totally over powered had made her realize her own seeming fragility. It also kicked the deepest and most primal of needs. Being threatened with death had sparked the need to perpetuate the species drive, and only one being could be tapped for that.

The moon was full as the angelic assassin re-entered Tokyo-3 air space, and most of the inhabitants were either getting ready for or already sleeping. Her body was on fire as she saw the apartment building come into view. "The time is perfect, and I've been waiting ages for this," she whispered as she masked her body from the eyes of mortals still moving through the nocturnal world. A sudden uneasiness fell over the creature.

_What if I do not have any skill in this art? _Metatron had wanted to know the joys of physical love as much as every other sentient being, but being trained only in the arts of death how would she be able to satisfy her lover? Hearing from Asuka that prior to her deflowering, Shinji had been very skilled in administering pleasure so that wasn't a concern. But Metatron didn't want to just take she wanted to give as well. Hovering outside Shinji's window, she examined the contents.

"He is sleeping alone?" she questioned herself. Typically Urd was always in bed with him at night, Urd on the left and she had the right. But Metatron could hear Urd in the communal room with Asuka and Misato. The two mortals were discussing something about a woman named Ritsuko and a story that said woman had been pleasured by Urd. "I do believe Urd is far better suited as a demoness than goddess," Metatron quipped as she crept into the bedroom and willed up her courage.

She had fought demonic beasts bent on her death, she had destroyed countless worlds, slain beings from beyond space and time that defied Euclidean design. And now she was afraid of a mere mortal and her inability to show love in anyway because she had never truly known it before. "It is a skill…with time and practice even the most inept person can become a master," she whispered as she pulled the strings on her gown. Each shoulder of her white angelic garb hosted a knot that held it in place, and as both were untied her tunic fell leaving her exactly as she had been when first created, a pure and unabashed vision of beauty.

Pulling back the sheet, Metatron watched Shinji stir slightly in his sleep. "Urd said this was a standard method of showing somebody you love them…and I believe I am beginning to feel such for him," she tussled his hair and smiled at him. The air in the room felt cold against her bare skin despite how warm she felt. Fear was rampant in her, a new sensation that she'd never felt before, fear was a horrible thing. Gently as to not wake him prematurely and she lose her willpower, Metatron pulled down her lovers sleeping shorts and boxers.

Having seen couples in the throws of passion Metatron knew the how of things, but was still deftly inexperienced. "I thought it was bigger than that…and I was lead to believe it was straight," she quipped as she saw Shinji's deflated manhood. "Oh that is right, when he is not stimulated…" she pounded her right fist on her flat left palm as she made her deduction.

Sitting down next to Shinji's waist, she fugitively reached out for the sword of man, while her other hand went to her sheath of woman. "If I go slowly and it shouldn't wake him yet," so with just her thumb and for finger she grabbed Shinji's manhood while her middle and ring finger worked on herself slightly, again at memories of seeing humans before. Stroking the deflated manhood, Metatron gasped as it slowly began to change, growing harder and hotter in her hand as Shinji's sleep murmurs changed to slight moans.

"Gently…gently…it is as sensitive as mine I believe," she took a deep breath as her head was becoming light and airy. Faster and slightly stronger in her strokes she thought he was about as his maximum size before she stopped. "My…my own is ready as well…lubricated…" it was so deliciously sinful what she was doing but in another way it was perfectly fine and a display of great beauty.

Straddling Shinji's body, his manhood blazing hot against her backside she felt that rush of uncertainty again. This was a big step, it was her last chance to back out. Was she going to commit herself to attempting to truly love this mortal, or was she just reacting to the truth she had learned about her creation. She had been made for one person, but could she give herself to the one she thought she wanted. Closing her eyes she again let herself bask in the aura of the body beneath her. He wasn't perfect, he was human and as such flawed.

But so was she, she was not perfect in any regards! Leaning over, her bare body brushing against his shirt and again he moaned in pleasure. "I am willing to try this," she said with as much conviction as she could muster before kissing Shinji deeply. As he was roused from a very pleasant dream that had turned rather naughty as a dream Urd became giving him a hand job, the Rei's that watched his dreams were a mixture of happy and sad. Happy to have the meal but sad that it didn't feature them. And as Shinji's eyes widened at seeing her kissing him as she was, she raised her rear and guided him inside her.

He would have spoken, asked what she was doing, but Shinji found Metatron wasn't going to give him the liberty of speaking at the moment. She continued to kiss him, but didn't move as he felt her tightening around him. He had felt the pressure and tearing that he had felt when Asuka and he first made love. He had claimed Metatron's virginity and she was recovering from the pain. Wrapping his arms around her smooth and spotless back, he held her against him. Once she broke the kiss he asked in a hushed voice, "Are you ok?"

The pain was gone, she could have easily changed her code to remove the prospect of if but she wanted to know the pain as well as pleasure of fully giving herself to somebody. "I am well Shin-chan," calling him Ikari-sama was too formal for the current situation and to detached. "I wished to become one with you finally, and Urd said this was a way to show my affection. Please be gentle," she asked as the burning, deliriously joyful, feeling of him being in her reminded her that something had to be done.

About to ask her if she was telling the true, Shinji felt her start to rock back and forth. While the women he had the honor of bedding before had been tight, Metatron was strangling him. Biting down on his lip, he tried his best to hold on longer. "So tight…you're…perfect." And she was, crafted longingly by a deity corrupted by power for his personal use, Shinji was basking in the sensation crafted for God's use.

Faster and faster she rocked, grinding her petit bust and stomach against Shinji's body, his shirt was already scrunched up against his neck. "Better…than I could…ever imagine," she huffed out between moans and ragged pants. "I feel…I feel…its growing…" being of angelic qualities her body had healed the damaged tissue almost instantly leaving only the emotional and physical connection. "Please…thrust deeply into me, make me feel all of it."

Having done nothing till this point save stave off climaxing early, Shinji did as commanded. Using his arms to rock her back harder as he started to thrust in rhythm with the angelic assassin he was almost at his limit. "I'm going to…I'm…I'm…" he couldn't talk any longer, just panting and moaning and as much as he tried to keep his voice down both of them had an audience listening from the living room now.

Her body lowing with liquid bliss, Metatron captured Shinji's lips again as she felt the swell. In one mind shattering moment she felt Shinji release his essence deep inside her and she followed suit. Rolling over, using Shinji's hold to keep him in place, she felt his deflated member start to retract. Breaking the kiss, "I wish to love you, Ikari Shinji. I wish to try and learn truly what it is to love and be loved. Will you walk this road with me?"

Urd called out through the door, "If you have to ask him that you don't know who he really is." Her tone was exasperated as she headed back to the angry duo on the couch. Misato was beside herself with disbelief that she had heard the prim and proper angel screaming out in orgasmic elation, and Asuka was just pissed that another woman had boffed her damn boyfriend, not that Shinji knew he was officially Asuka's.

In the bedroom, Shinji had nodded to Metatron's question as Urd had spoke and continued to hug his angelic aid.

X-X

In an abandoned building, Skuld nursed her wounds in silence. She had lost her ace in the whole when she ran from that mortal. "She felt like Belldandy, but she is human…and nothing of Belldandy could remain from that other world." But Skuld couldn't stop thinking about it.

Ethereal coding was unique from that of mortals, and Mari was screaming out goddess. And it was so similar to her beloved sister that it made Skuld hurt even more. "I just want to die, this existence is nothing but pain and torture since you were taken from us." Lying on a dirty floor, Skuld heard the skittering of cockroaches and other nasty things. It didn't bother her anymore.

She felt nothing but anguish since Keiichi and Belldandy were taken and Urd left. Skuld wanted to hate Urd, she truly tried to hate her damnable sister, but Skuld couldn't. If she had the option of defecting and it wouldn't have besmirched all three of the Norn's names she would have. But if she fled nobody would defend them, all would claim that Belldandy got what she deserved or even got off lucky as the trio of Norn's were flawed. Skuld would not let her cherished sister's name be tarnished.

So that meant Skuld would bear the torment until she died. If she died in service to Order than that could be a signal that Belldandy was a true servant of Order as well. "I will do as I tried to do with Belldandy, I will destroy what keeps Metatron here and she will leave. Urd will be sealed or leave." Pulling out the CD of the Gods, Skuld spun it around on the ground.

Having learned from Keiichi that mortals were skilled and capable of great things, it pained Skuld to accept what she was going to have to do. Her attempts to drive Keiichi and Belldandy apart was proof that she couldn't break Metatron and her mortal up, but mortals were soft and fragile. It would be hard emotionally to kill whoever this person was, but if it was in service of Order it was worth it.

And maybe, just maybe, if she killed Metatron's lover, it would make the assassin mad enough to kill. A death in the name of Order, it was Skuld's all consuming goal now just to end the never ending abuse. "I'm sorry Urd, I love you but you'll have to go as well." Because Skuld knew that even though demonic, Urd would never kill her as she would never hurt Urd.

So the new plan was track Metatron down and find the mortal she was with and end its life. Urd would be dealt with once she was located. And all of this was to be done while avoiding that horrid mortal that reminded her of Belldandy. "I feel sick," she clutched her stomach and rolled on her side.

X-X

Absentmindedly watching television, Touji let out a loud yawn as flipped from the beach bikini volleyball match to the news as Mari walked into the room. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked while scratching his head. "And why are you so happy today?"

Literally flying across the room, Touji was never really observant, Mari giggled, "You should be in bed too silly. And I'm happy because I helped somebody today." That girl, that poor girl she found, Mari felt something for her and was ever so glad to have helped her escape further pain. Spinning a necklace around on finger, the ring she confiscated was attached to it. "And I know you were watching naughty stuff brother."

Caught red handed without really knowing how, Touji grumbled. Ever since Mari got back it was as if she could read his mind or something. "It wasn't naughty, I watch it for the sport is all." And all that jiggling flesh had nothing to do with it or the tent in his jeans. Noticing the gleaming accessory Mari was playing with, "What is that?"

Plopping down next to her brother, Mari let the ring dangle in front of Touji's face. "A ring I got today, I don't know what to do with it." She instinctively knew it was magic, but for some reason she didn't like it. The tiny object had hurt that poor girl, but without trying it on Mari had no idea what it would really do. "I was thinking of giving it to Shinji-sama."

"No!" Touji yelled and dove for the ring missing it entirely as Mari moved at a speed that was impossible for humans to see. "Damn it Mari I will not have my sister giving pre-engagement rings at the age of fourteen! This whole Shinji nonsense needs to stop!" Ever the expert at jumping the gun, Touji was already going down avenues of thought that he had no reason to travel down. "What would you do if I started acting all crazy for a girl like you are?"

Jumping off the couch and bending over to give her brother a solid look in the eye she unintentionally flashed the poor boy. "If it's that Suzumiya girl I'd be very happy about that. Something is odd about her but I think she'd do you a world of good." Mari didn't know of Haruhi was magical or not, the girl simply was just different than everybody else. And a girl with a strong will would break Touji of some of his bad habits. Asuka was Mari's next possible good match for Touji before she learned that she was also with Shinji.

Touji on the other hand didn't particularly like the idea of being Mr. Suzumiya. "I'd sooner marry Kensuke than that freak! I swear she's stalking me at school now!" While having a very pretty girl always around seemed nice, it was just the personality that scared the living hell out of Touji.

Gasping Mari covered her mouth, "So you're a homosexual? I knew you liked Kensuke-kun but I didn't know you wanted to marry him!" Dodging the pillow Touji threw at her, Mari skipped a few paces away from her irate brother. "What? I think it's cute that you can be open about your feelings."

"I DON'T LOVE KENSUKE!" Touji screamed and was tempted to pounce on his sister. A sister who was growing up into an achingly beautiful woman, not that he enjoyed the view it just made him more aware of her growing up.

Turning off the television, Mari was going to get her brother to go to sleep, "If that is the case why don't you consider at least dating Suzumiya-san?" She could press but not to hard or he'd clam up. Touji was far more sensitive than others gave him credit, something that Mari was saddened by.

Peevish, "Fine if the freak asks I'll go out on one date with her, if it'll shut you up and make you stop the Touji and Kensuke fantasies I can see you making already." As her brother, Touji had noticed a few oddities regarding his sister's imagination. Always in love with monsters and those stupid role playing games Kensuke played. That was the last thing he wanted, Mari going to play RPG's with geeks and becoming their goddess or something. "But she has to ask ME so I doubt this will ever happen…"

Just as soon as Touji stopped his tirade the phone rang.

It was Haruhi and she wanted to have Touji show up to an S.O.S. brigade outing.

Mari was dancing around the room by the time Touji hung up.

X-X

Notes

Another chapter down. Trying to move this thing along at a solid pace towards an eventual end. Have to admit it kinda got larger than initially intended, but I like that. The first idea was just going to be Shinji screwing around with the book, pun intended. Now this has an odd little plot! Scary isn't it?

Oh well, hope ya liked it.

Later!!


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer

How's life people! Halloween is quickly approaching and with it all the fun it holds. Hope you all go out and do something!

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 17

Sitting at the table, beer in hand, Misato felt a flaming irritation searing her mind as she watched the angelic and demonic freeloaders eating. With Asuka and Shinji gone off to school some twenty minutes ago, Misato had thought the constant reminder of unreality would have left to. "Aren't you two supposed to with Shinji? The whole 'angel and devil' on his shoulders crap?" she spat out.

Nibbling on a piece of toast, Metatron was still in post coital bliss. The physical act of lovemaking was well and above the random musings she had and the gossip she had heard. Her head full of anticipation for the sun to set and maybe another go, and memories of the fragile human holding her as she slept, Metatron hardly registered Misato's existence. Giggling lightly, "I never would have guessed it would have been so…so…spiritual."

Groaning as she slogged back one of Misato's beers, Urd rolled her eyes, "Don't mind her. She'll be in her own little happy place for most of the day." Smashing the empty can against her forehead, Urd got rush from the crinkling sound. "And did you forget that the no longer dough-eyed angelic virgin and myself are not human?" Urd quipped as she stirred the soup Shinji had made with her spoon. It amazed the demonic creature of lust how good a cook the boy was.

Dropping a few slips of fish, again prepared by Shinji, on the floor for Pen-Pen, Misato dry laughed. "No I didn't know that. Her orgasmic singing that almost made me def with the most beautiful screaming wasn't a clue at all," she hooked a finger at the blissfully ignorant angelic assassin. Misato was sure she was going to get evicted for the outcome of Shinji and Metatron's second tryst. It did bring a smile to her face though to recall Asuka's reaction, that being to get so angry she passed out.

Sensing Misato's non-to subtle anger, Urd backed away from the table slightly. "First off, we are with him," she said and saw the tall tell signs of not understanding falling gracefully back onto Misato's face. So, as actions speak louder than words, she summoned two mini versions of herself on the table. One was dressed as Shinji and the other herself, and the normal one started chasing the Shinji one around the table. "One of those for each of us is with him."

Spraying the current mouthful of Yebisu she was drinking all over the table, Misato took the display as any normal human would. "Holy shit! This is going to drive me crazy eventually, I just know it." She wiped the dribbling remains of her wasted beverage on the back of her hand. Entranced by the show of chibi Urd dive tackling Urd-Shinji to the ground, Misato's head slowly shook back and forth.

As she watched her mini-selves playing a cruel joke on her, Urd recalled the little bitches. "Ethereal beings are multi-threaded. We can do multiple things in multiple places at the same time," Urd expounded. _Stupid bitches…so what if I want to be with him like these other women have…I just haven't had the right time yet. _Urd's subconscious had fun toying with her from time to time. "As for you, my drinking buddy, what's got your panties in a twist this morning?" Urd never was one for tact.

"Besides the fact that I'm in love with a teenager who is fucking just about everything in this zip code, most of said women are damn magical creatures that make me look like the fat girl at the prom, or I'm having a conversation with an 'angel' that when she gets off she shatters glass, nothing, my morning is peachy," Misato seethed as she crushed her beer can in her hands. It was maddeningly frustrating! A month ago she was the hottest thing next to the sun, and now she was just ok. The worst thing was the age difference between her and Shinji, it ate at her mind constantly.

For a moment Urd just sat there and let Misato's anger flare and subside. Once the disheveled bombshell's shoulders sagged and head dropped down, Urd patted Misato's shoulder. "First off he's not banging everybody he comes across. He could if he wanted, but so far only Ritsuko-kun has had him and that was magically induced or that he actually cares about. Two uh…well yeah two is kind of true. We are from a different plane of existence, but you are still a hot little mamacita. And three, have you ever considered letting Shinji cast a spell on you? He could alter your age if you wanted."

Her body went ridged and her eyes popped open as she jumped up. "He-he can do that?" Misato stammered as she saw the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. Urd's little pep-talk had been as effective as the honor system at a prison up until the little 'age changing' option. "Like would I just look it, or would I lose my memories…damn it woman tell me!" Misato thrashed about as she shook Urd.

"Calm down!" Urd managed to spit out as her head wobbled to and fro. Once her vision stopped playing tricks with her she continued, "Yes he can alter ages. You would regress in age only. You just have to pick an age and bam, instant fountain of youth." Why humans thought such simple matters such as time mattered so much, Urd had no clue. "Would that make you feel better then? If you and my lil pupil were closer in ages?"

"He's not little at all," Metatron muttered as she sipped on her tea. Her fog of recognizance lifted partially due to Misato's wave of grief. "Well, compared to other things I guess he could be…but I don't believe the size would matter much," she corrected herself and found both Misato and Urd giving her a queer eye. "Did I say something strange?"

Squeezing her eyes shut so hard she saw colors, Urd rubbed her brow, "You have no idea what we are talking about…do you?" How quickly Metatron's nature changed after getting a taste of physical sensation was shocking for Urd. "I swear you're almost as bad as Belldandy was once Keiichi got over his fear of women and they started having at each other." Urd had feared her sister was addicted to sex after that, Keiichi never knew what hit him.

Before Misato had the opportunity to ask for more details on both who these new people were and about dropping a decade of bad living, Metatron remembered. "Urd, your sister, she's in this town! Not Belldandy, but Skuld! I encountered her while I hunted for Ikari-sama yesterday!"

The jovial mode that had been forming shattered instantly.

X-X

It was oddly therapeutic to be sitting in class with his male friends, Shinji realized. Not that he was bored or for a moment disliked his female companionship, but being with 'the guys' was different. "So how did your date with Yuki-kun go?" he asked after Kensuke all but begged him too.

"Fantastic!" the military geek cheered and pumped his hand. "We went to a movie, it was a cheesy chick flick but she liked it. Then we hit up some food at the all you can eat place by the theatre. You'd never believe it but she ate more than I did! It's like she has a black hole in place of her stomach!" Watching Yuki do anything gave Kensuke a pang of inferiority as the timid girl appeared to be far better than him in all respects.

A brotherly smile on his face, Touji sat with arms crossed. "So did you get to first base this time?" Just seeing how happy Kensuke was with his lady friend justified Touji's actions regarding Haruhi. He'd not let some controlling freak ruin Kensuke's chance at happiness. "Or were you to afraid to bat again?"

The blush on Kensuke's face did more to answer the question than his words. "I…I hit a double in the theatre," he confessed softly. Noticing the shocked face of Shinji and the one beaming with joy of Touji, Kensuke's small ego grew. "We were just watching the movie, and the next thing I know she's moving my hand and…that's all I'm going to say about that." Yuki was the driving force in the relationship, and that suited Kensuke fine. He didn't have to make any tough choices or worry about pressing to fast because he wasn't behind the wheel.

Feeling a slight tug on his hair, Shinji was reminded that he had something to do. "Oh, Touji, where is Mari-chan this morning? I was thinking we could set up that date you had me promise her." Shinji wanted to spend more time with the bashful but achingly nice woman, but his question was more to direct Urd to her whereabouts.

Scanning the room, Touji felt his brother-instincts flare the moment he didn't see her. She could be off being accosted by some freak, or being held up by gang members, or demons could have her holed up for some devilish thing. Then he remembered, "She's going to the nurse this morning to get a check up. And speaking about that date, I was thinking you could call it off."

"But Mari-chan has been talking up that date for more than a week!" Kensuke raged out. Knowing the girl almost as long as he knew Touji, Kensuke had developed a soft spot for her as well. He realized quickly that if he did try to date her however, Touji would kill him so his affections turned more brotherly as well. "I know you hate the idea of your sister dating boys, but wouldn't you rather it be somebody you know and not some jerk like Fukuyama?"

A gust of wind wafted by his ear, signaling his demonic side had left him, Shinji had to concur with Kensuke. "She looked so happy when I offered, Touji. I think it would really hurt her if I suddenly backed out." And Shinji could tell he'd feel miserable if he made such a lovely girl feel any emotional pain. Something about Mari made those around her want to protect her and cherish her. Her kindness was addictive and the warmth she generated was so soothing it was a joy to just be in her presence.

"Wouldn't it be worse for her in the end though?" Touji fired back, not liking how suddenly the conversation had changed. One moment its fun and games with Kensuke's date, and now it was his sister's happiness. "I mean, no offense Shinji, if you did go on a date with her it would just be a fucking teaser! I know Ayanami and you have something going on cause I can damn ass feel her looking at us right now." Which was true, Fourteen had regressed her age and was trying to seduce Shinji with her eyes.

Succubus-Central was a hive of activity lately. They were all busy personalizing their rooms for the big event. Shinji had been busy with so many others as of late they felt left out. Sure they had time in his dreams, but even then something was different. Urd-sama had taken the staring role and they just got to watch. It was time to remind their human lover and food source of their existence.

Pulling on his collar, Kensuke got a good eyeful of Fourteen's visual cues, and like every man in class that saw her, found his slacks very confining at the moment. "We're not saying Shin-man is going to be her boyfriend, Touji. She, as much as it pisses you off, really likes Shinji. Maybe he could let her down gently or something," he pleaded with Shinji visually to get the timid boy to back him up.

Taking up exactly as Kensuke wanted, Shinji did his best, "I told you Touji, Ayanami-san and me…it's complicated. And what Kensuke said is true. It's just a little date, nothing more than that. She worked so hard on getting better with this as the goal. How can you take that away from her?" Using the Lexicon to heal her would be a secret, but Mari really did try her best to put up a good face for all the pain she felt at the time. "If you want Kensuke and Yuki could come too if you're worried I'd do something you'd not approve of."

"And I'll go with you to watch over Yuki!" Haruhi announced having been shadowing Touji the entire time. Wrapping her arm around Touji's neck and pulling the jock back in a submission hold, "I will not let that spore violate my Yuki while I'm around, so YOU get to take me with you so I can grade this male's worthiness of being part of the S.O.S. brigade!"

Faced with a no-win situation, Touji let out a guttural moan in defeat, then Haruhi released him. "Damn it! Fine we'll do this as a double date…with her and me as chaperones," he would not call it a triple date. He was sure as hell not going to date Haruhi…even though she did feel really nice as she held him…and she wasn't as much as a bitch as he first suspected. Added to it she was worried about her friend just as much as he was worried about Kensuke. _DAMN IT! I AM NOT STARTING TO LIKE HER!!!_

X-X

Garbed in her pink tight fitting nurse's outfit, Urd was praying to all things infernal that the next student to walk through the door would be this Mari Suzuhara. After getting the needed information from Shinji's well meaning but idiotic friend, Urd made a beeline for the nurse's office. Sadly she didn't take into consideration that more than just Mari would grace her presence. "These humans sure are easy to toy with though…amazing my little pupil is so pure," she chirped as she sat down and crossed her legs.

The last person to leave the office had been a jock that perceived himself to be a ladies man. Playing up his 'many victories' in whatever sport he played, Urd hadn't paid much attention, he tried to work his way into her pants. She had to give the guy credit for having thought he stood a chance. But when it looked like he couldn't charm his way into Urd's garden of delight things went down hill. He tried taking a picture up Urd's skirt with his phone.

He was found out.

Easily breaking the phone without the boy's knowing, Urd proceeded to seduce him to the point he exploded in his pants. Urd then kicked him out into the waiting room full of students with a big stain on his pants and reeking of sex. "If you're going to play the game, you have to be ready to face the consequences," she tittered at the boy's attempt at being evil.

"Are we going to play a game?" Mari inquired as she waved her hand in front of Urd's eyes hoping to garner some attention. When she had come in, the nurse had been staring off into space, and Mari didn't want to interrupt her. "I am fairly good at poker and chess, but I don't see a board," her tone was a little dower.

Eyes fluttering, Urd shook her head rapidly as the girl had came up on her out of nowhere. "Oh, sorry, my mind was elsewhere hun, so what brings you in today?" Urd tried to calm her nerves, but like her Grandmother had never felt such power in a creature other than Lucifer and the True Enemy. Such unbridled powers were surging almost to the point of rupturing the girl. "Feeling ill or just hoping the room was empty and you could bring your boyfriend in for a quick shag?"

Imagining Shinji and her having a small yet memorable meeting on the tiny cot, Mari's face was a charming crimson. "No, I'm here to have my physical. My files from my old school aren't up to date," Mari mentioned calmly. Her mind abuzz with ideas and hopes for the upcoming date with Shinji, she was also wondering if he'd like to have a little show of her forms. So many delicious options, the naga still was her favorite, but the spider form was gaining appeal.

Pulling out the measuring tape, Urd's lips curled up in a heart melting grin, "This will feel a little cold, but I'll have to ask you to take your top off." Sensing her aura, Urd felt something very akin to her pupil, a veritable fountain of good. Giving the topless Mari a quick glance over Urd asked, "You've got any back pain or stress from those? Fairly large for a girl your age." Drawing the tape around the girl's body, Urd couldn't help but feel giddy.

Contrary to Urd's words, Mari thought Urd's hands were very warm. "For awhile I did, but it hasn't been a problem for lately," Mari confessed. Being awash with power made the trifling pains of her growing body vanish quickly. Letting out a breath as the nurse switched to her waist, Mari considered playing a prank where she made her sizes change randomly, but opted not to. "Are you enjoying your first day?" she asked instead.

"How do you know it's my first day?" Urd questioned as she wrote down the girl's second size. If Urd couldn't alter her physical form to be anything she wanted, she would have been envious of Mari's proportions. "You're here because we don't have your details, so how do you know I haven't been here for a long time?" something about this girl was familiar…so painfully familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Giggling as Urd moved the measuring tape to her hips and tickled her slightly, Mari covered her mouth decorously. "Creatures such as yourself aren't normally employed by schools I would believe," Mari confessed. Like all other supernatural entities, Mari felt a resonance from them that screamed in a voice inaudible for humans. "You feel like the poor creature I saw yesterday," Mari concluded and put her shirt back on.

"You know I'm not human…well that ends that little play then," Urd shrugged and in a puff of pink smoke was again donning her demoness garb. "I guess I'll just come out with it then. I wanted to see my darlin' pupil's work first hand. I didn't know he 'cured' you in the manner that he had." Gingerly grabbing Mari's face with both hands, Urd gave her a serious scan. "Just as Grandma said, you're a powerful thing," but being so passive Urd doubted she'd have to worry about the universe being destroyed because she got pissed.

Smiling brightly at the creature poking and prodding her, Mari let Urd inspect to her hearts content. "And you must be Urd, Shinji-sama says wonderful things about you. Is it true you are a demon? You feel like the goddess I met yesterday." Mari felt much akin to a woman being inspected by her beloved's mother. Nervous and with high anxiety, she didn't want to offend this woman who claimed to be Shinji's teacher.

Having already heard about Skuld from her other self, Urd wasn't as shocked by the fact Skuld was on earth, but that this girl saw her. "So you're the one that bested Metatron too. Have to admit I'm glad he cast that spell on you and not that Asuka girl. We'd all be dead." But if it had been Asuka the power level wouldn't have been nearly as high. "I want to check your code, would you mind? It will leave you a little…exposed." Asking to see Mari's code was the human equivalent of asking to see them naked.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mari exposed her coding to Urd. Mari was never ashamed of any aspect of herself, even the unseemly bits. Everything could be beautiful if viewed from a certain perspective. "Is this what you wanted to see?" she asked as a version of her code was rotating in the palm of her hand.

"Its…oh fuck no…its almost like Bell's!" Urd gasped and took a few steps back, World of Elegance erupted from her back and dove into the code fragment. Urd's 'angel' had lost its white wing and white hair and was now fully jet black to match her master's new demonic lineage. Moments later the one-time angel flew back out and was smiling so radiantly that it seemed nothing in the world could go bad, and merged back into her master's body. Two tears trickled down Urd's cheeks as World of Elegance told her everything she had seen. "There is an afterlife for us…and both of them…" staring up at the ceiling Urd wiping her tears away. "YOU SEE THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THEY STILL WIN!"

Scratching at her cheek, Mari felt as if she had been forgotten. "Can I go now? I'm supposed to eat lunch with Ayanami-chan and Shinji-sama now?" she had made the decision to give Shinji the ring she had pilfered from the poor goddess. He'd know what to do with it. Getting no reaction from Urd, Mari tiptoed out of the office and made her way to the courtyard for lunch.

Back in the office, World of Elegance was back out and trying to console Urd. The angel had found the fragment of Holy Bell in Mari's code. Some how a part of Belldandy's code had survived the destruction of that Universe and found its way to the universe they were in now. Finding a kindred soul, the code merged with Mari's. Part of Belldandy lived on through Mari, but the actual soul of the departed Goddess of the Present had moved on…and talked to World of Elegance. Belldandy intoned that existence didn't stop for Keiichi or her, they have passed on to a place where they were free.

X-X

Shinji had never been so grateful to see Maya rather than to have Ritsuko administer his test. Asuka wasn't going to kill Maya, that was certain, though for some reason Asuka had the odd notion that Maya was a lesbian and was part of a recent news article about 'the thousand lesbian march' for rights. Rei, bookish Rei actually, had taken the role of Amuro for reason she didn't say after a very long and sensual kiss in the changing room. But being called to see her afterward set him down paths of worry.

Asuka and Rei again didn't mind due to the affect of Wild Surges making everybody, save Shinji, believe any sexual rumor about her. So while bookish Rei waited with baited breath to 'accidentally' fall into the men's shower, and Asuka took a catnap under a sunlamp, Shinji paced to Maya's small office dripping with LCL.

"Knowing this is an excretion of Lilith-san is very disturbing," he muttered as he rapped on Maya's door. He had no idea what the spell had done to her, all he knew was she passed out after he cast it and ran. Thankfully the woman slowly rousing to the idea of dominatrix hadn't chased him down and bludgeoned him to death, so he had hopes this wouldn't be bad. "Maya-sama you ordered I come to see you?" he asked as he shut the door.

Rushing the boy, Maya pressed him hard against the door and held him firm. Her eyes red tears of shame from having to try and put down numerous rumors about her sexuality and that she was a dog for Shinji's leash. "What did you say to people!? What did you say to make them believe such lies about me?" she begged. Her life was slowly unraveling as the rumors got bigger and everybody still believed. "Look I'm sorry I tried to put you under my thumb, but I was just worried about Akagi-sempai alright?"

His head ringing from the blow to the head, Shinji again had to remind himself there was a reason he made Urd and Metatron leave for this. He wouldn't depend upon them for everything, and Maya was his can of worms to deal with. "I-I-I'm sorry, Maya. I don't know what you're talking about," which was true, as he had no idea what Wild Surges did until after it happened, and even then he might now know…but in the course of his apology he triggered the spell again.

Maya's eyes when hazy as the spell started to churn inside her. Her hands went limp and fell to her side. A good effect was no longer would the rumors be believed, and could with enough effort be correct, but now she had a new problem. Wild Surges 754: affected's clothing is easily torn. Taking a step back from Shinji, Maya shuffled back to her desk, "I…Look Shinji-kun, I know was being very forceful with you. I said and did a few things that might have scared you. But it was all to make sure Akagi-sempai was ok. I thought you were forcing her to do those things." As she sat down at her desk her skirt ripped silently. As Wild Surges altered her aura to destroy clothing, it soothed her mind and allowed her to think straight.

Shaking his head, more to clear his vision than anything, Shinji took a few stutter steps closer to his still oppressor. "I think I can understand you. I mean, it's not everyday you see a person my age in love with an older woman that is reciprocated." He meant Misato, but Maya didn't take it that way. "And up until you threatened to hurt me…I have to confess I was kind of enjoying this type of thing." Rubbing the back of his head, "Wow, I guess Asuka is right I am a pervert for enjoying the way you ordered me around."

Her head craned up slightly, "You enjoyed it?" Maya's tone was questionable. Was Shinji just lying to her to get her to spread her legs like he had done to Ritsuko, or was he being serious. She already knew he could kiss magnificently, and the moans she heard from Ritsuko were far from fake. "You liked it when I told you what to do, when I made you my dog?" as hard as she tried to fight it a fire was being lit insider her and Shinji was fanning them.

Unable to keep Maya's gaze, Shinji turned his eyes to his feet. "Does it make me a strange person?" He didn't know, but part of him really did enjoy being subservient to Maya. He could turn off the part of himself that thought he had to know what to do, and be in charge. Letting Maya tell him what to do, in a way allowed him to be free in other ways. "I thought people who feel like this are looked down on…but it really was something I enjoyed."

It was sinful, it was deplorable, and it was perfect. "If you want…worm…we can keep this secret from the others." Getting to her feet, full of renewed confidence, Maya strode quickly to Shinji's side, her skirt ripping more and more in the back. Lifting his chin, "Didn't I tell you to call me Ibuki-sama when we were alone?" there it was! Seeing that timid and frightened look in his eye was the perfect aphrodisiac.

Nodding as his mouth became scratchy and dry, Shinji found he couldn't speak. One moment he was afraid she'd beat him to death, the next he was agreeing to be her lapdog. The timid woman before him was so different alone. She was proud, defiant, and powerful…and a lot better choice at being his 'master' than Asuka as he'd never survive. "Ibuki-sama," he finally managed to gasp out.

Drawing close, dangerously close, she almost kissed him then pushed him back. "Get out of my office, Ikari-kun. But leave some time open on your calendar or I'll have to punish you." She made a wild gesture towards the door, her sleeve ripping at the armpit and expulsed the boy from her room and locked the door. It was too sudden to make anything of the new situation, and her mind was still awash with those horrid rumors. But deep down, she had the impression that things could be getting better for her, and it would have been if Urd wasn't still plotting to dispense demonic justice.

X-X

Flying on her broom through the sky above Tokyo-3, Urd was fraught with despair. Her sister, her little sister was somewhere in the city. All the pleasantness of the apartment where she lived now couldn't calm her jangled nerves. Misato chasing Shinji around the apartment to get him to agree to lowering her age. Asuka occasionally tripping said age-confused woman and dragging Shinji off to her room to get in some pet time only to have Metatron walk into the room and spray Asuka with a titanium water bottle. Urd tried to bask in the chaos of life…thought about maybe just whisking Shinji and herself away for a torrid fling.

But she couldn't. Not when she knew her baby sister was in pain and hiding in the city. What made things worse was Urd had a suspicion why Skuld would be sent. "Bastard knows Metatron sided with us and is going to try and force our hands or something," she uttered through gritted teeth.

Sensing out like her Grandmother did for anomalous code, Urd found one she couldn't account for in an abandoned building. Slowing down her broom, she came to a stop by a forth story window. "I wish I could have contacted you…you stupid kid. You should have come with me, Bell never cared what people thought of her, and I was always hated. You could have come with me and none of this would have happened," she said to delicately for anybody to hear.

Dropping a Skuld-bomb out the window, Skuld watched with mixed amusement as is it blew up in Urd's face. "You always were easy to trick, Urd," Skuld quipped as she dropped another bomb. "Leave one decoy and you rush right to it. Planning to take me out before I can get to that human you've been contracted to?" Skuld doubted Urd would ever try to actually hurt her. Unless she provoked it.

Clearing her face of the soot the bomb left behind, Urd quickly flew higher up after Skuld. "Skuld! It is you!" Urd almost sang as she dove off her broom and through the window. Pinning Skuld to the ground, hands on Skuld's arm and shoulder, "What did that bastard do to you." Urd almost wretched at the broken form of her annoying but loving sister, but her hesitation gave Skuld a moment to act.

Freeing her right hand, Skuld punched her elder sister in the face as hard as she could. With Urd staggered, she pulled herself free and vaulted up to her feet. "Yeah, I live with the memory of almost betraying Order while you degraded yourself by siding with Chaos. I've sent Benpei-kun to spy on you and that human of yours. Not only are you corrupting a bastion of good, but you corrupted Metatron as well!" Skuld spat out. Lies always left a bad taste in Skuld's mouth, but she had no choice.

Skuld wanted it all to end, the pain, the loneliness, it was all too great for her to bear any longer. Getting Urd enraged was easy, she had done it enough times in the past to be considered a pro. All she had to do was upset Urd enough to actually fight her, and then she could do what needed to be done and it would kill her soul just as quickly as her body.

"Skuld what are you talking about? And what does Shinji and Metatron have to do with this?" Urd held her eye. Skuld's blow had glanced her left eye leaving her unable to see straight. "You could change sides, Skuld. Join Chaos with me, Belldandy would have if she had been thinking straight and not morning the death of her friends." Urd didn't like the way things were going, Skuld was in her combat uniform and appeared ready to strike.

And strike she did. Skuld fainted to the right and then swung at Urd's left side with her mallet. A sickening smack sent the ex-Goddess of the Past to the wall and a trickle of blood oozing from a bruise on the side of her head. "Don't you dare speak her name! I wont' have you befouling her as you have everything else you touch! Is it any wonder that human hasn't made love to you where he has the clean Metatron? He doesn't want to walk the same road SO MANY OTHERS have!" Skuld knew it was a cheap shot, and it was a lie. She knew Urd was more sensitive than she let on, and could see she genuinely cared for the boy that was her next target. But she had to infuriate Urd to make her mess up.

Never one to think clearly before acting, Urd just saw red. "So you're calling me a whore are you?" she screamed and charged her younger sister. Skuld had always bested Urd in mind games, and today was no exception. As Urd readied her lighting strike to be delivered directly into Skuld's face, she saw the checkmate already in play. Her body was flying so fast she couldn't stop, and in Skuld's hand was a CD of the Gods, and she flew right into it and was sealed.

The moment the magic energies needed to bind one as powerful as Urd subsided, Skuld dropped the damned thing onto the ground and fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry, Urd. I'm so sorry. But maybe if I do this...He'll finally kill me and let me rest." Falling forward, she held herself up by her left forearm and pounded the ground with her right. "It's just not fair for anybody!" She knew she was sending her sister off to potential servitude. Maybe Urd would be used as a bartering chip to free some of Heaven's captive fighters. But in the time that it would take to free her, if she wasn't used as another cast away body for her Master, the boy she loved would likely have died of old age.

"Maybe if there is an afterlife for us, you'll see him there," Skuld said to the CD. Shinji was next on her hit list, and humans couldn't be sealed. They were killed. And with Urd held captive, the mortal's defenders would likely be searching for her and give Skuld the opportunity to slay Metatron's lover. And as Urd hadn't been killed, her energies still existed so nobody knew she was in any peril. "Soon it will all be over," Skuld cried as she hugged herself and fell over on her side curled into a ball.

X-X

DRAMA! Have to have some story to offset the lemony goodness. Hope I didn't over play it, but its just setting the stage! Hope you enjoyed it, and continue to support this.

Any ideas, suggestions, requests would be accepted right now, but think in moderation ^_^

LATER!!


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer

Here it is…another chapter of this thing. I really need to start a new story to give me some more options for writing…any suggestions? I'm pretty well versed in anime/manga if my freak stories haven't told to much.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 18

Yawning over his breakfast, Shinji idly gazed at Urd's empty chair. "It's not like her to miss breakfast," he mused. Occasionally he'd wake up with his demonic side off somewhere causing untold mischief, but she always came back for food. Sipping his tea, "Asuka are you alright?"

Rubbing at her oversized cat ears, "I think I can almost hear again…just don't go banging that walking shriek factory alright?" Still not happy with the open bar Shinji's personal life had become, Asuka, if she could, would have pitched both ethereal surrogates out of the nearest window. "And why the hell are you smiling so much? You didn't…not this morning did you?" Asuka gaped and alternated between Metatron and Shinji.

"I'll throw your sheets in the wash," Misato rolled her eyes and then hammered down the last of her beer. She had thought she felt too good that morning, and now she knew the reason. Whenever Shinji got Metatron off she exuded joy and happiness. So while she felt good, Misato hated the reason for it. "Unless you want to talk about how you broke your angelic side's aversion to morning nookie, when can we go about changing my age?" Misato was every sort of obsessed with that idea.

Clawing at her hair, thankfully her skin was too thick to be cut by her elongated razor nails, Asuka pushed herself away from the table. "This is bullshit! You are officially sleeping in my room from now on to keep that crap from happening again. I do not need my breakfast ruined daily because somebody gets an itch and you have to scratch it!" What about her damn itches!? Her own needs were paramount to being covered in flees.

A rosy blush adorning her cheeks, Metatron smiled blissfully at the angry hellcat. "You will have to take initiative or he will not act. Shinji-sama likes to please not be pleased, you'd best learn this quickly." Metatron liked Asuka…but like Rei she had no real tact or ability to understand the world around her…so she made things worse. "Take this morning for instance, while he was undressing to get ready for the day I…"

"ANYWAY!" Shinji suddenly yelled to keep Metatron's story from continuing. "What is everybody doing today? Feels like forever since we had a day off from school," he asked as he gazed pleadingly at his original flatmates. Having come to terms and accept the love and affection from those who offered it, Shinji wasn't upset that he enjoyed sex. But that didn't mean he wanted everybody to know about his conquests, and he rightly thought others didn't want to hear it either.

Tossing her loose hair over her shoulder, Asuka huffed and sauntered towards her room. "I'm going to take a shower and go hit the mall with Hikari, unless you wanted to do something," she tried her best to keep her anxiety from making her sound to earnest. Hikari was a great friend, but Asuka wanted something more than a friend right now. Seeing so many other women with the man she cared for, Asuka wanted something, anything, to prove she wasn't just some body to him.

Setting his empty cup down, Shinji tugged at his collar, "Well I'm free this afternoon if you wanted to hit a movie or dinner or something." He felt the eyes of every woman in the room on him, all asking without words 'but what about the morning?' Averting his eyes, "As for before lunch, um the Ayanami's have asked me to come inspect the changes to their building. They're afraid people might start suspecting something strange and investigate." And the gullible boy believed them.

"This afternoon then you are MINE do you hear me?" Asuka shouted as she slammed her door shut. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the blood pulsating in every vein and artery. He was going to be in a building full of God-Damned succubi, and the sweet idiot believed they didn't have an ulterior motive! _If he at least suspected they wanted to bang his brains out I could be mad at him…BUT HE DOESN'T!! THAT LOVABLE RETARD! _It was Shinji's nature that drew Asuka to him, and right now it was really making it hard. "Just you wait, this afternoon I'll make you forget everybody else!"

Sliding her chair closer to Shinji, and catching an eyeful of where Metatron's hand was, Misato groaned. "Maybe Urd was right and you are addicted to sex," Misato rubbed at her temples. "As for you," Misato's finger jutted out and caught Shinji's chin. Lifting the bashful teen's head up to match her gaze, "I want that book, Shinji. I want to read up on what we need to make us more…to make me not so much…" It pained her to even think of how deplorable she was. An older woman so incensed by a teenager.

Swallowing hard, his throat dry, Shinji found Misato's resolve frightening. "It's in my room under my mattress. But are you sure you want that Misato-san? I don't care how much older than me you are. You're age doesn't matter to me, it's who you are that counts. And you're a charming, intelligent, beautiful, and unfortunately expert teaser so why do you want to change that?" Shinji would do it for her in a second, but he wanted to be sure she really wanted it.

"Shinji-sama," Metatron interrupted after withdrawing her hand. It still felt so sinfully warm to the touch, but the mental and spiritual link just touching that part of her human lover was delicious. "If she wants she can change her age back to her present. The spells in that horrid tome are always able to be countered and altered. As for myself I believe I have some work that needs doing," she was going to find Urd's sister and try and talk sense into the tragic creature.

Her lips curled up softly, "I'm glad you happy with me, despite my flaws, Shinji-kun. Just like I am with and your little foibles. But you have to accept that I am not comfortable right now. I see what I'm doing as dirty…as something bad. Different strokes for different folks you could say. And I really want this. So would you please?" she'd not force him to cast the spell on her. But if he didn't, maybe she'd have to stop seeing him as a man, it was to hard on her. Seeing his head bob, and his eyes expressed his acceptance, Misato kissed him on the cheek and headed to his room to start her quest to un-age.

Making her way to the sink, Metatron regrettably washed her hand clean. "As you will be with your coven, I will not be with you today, Shin-chan," Metatron was happy to be alone with him if only for a moment before her day started. Skuld was a reminder of what she had been, a loyal and unquestioning member of Order. Just thinking about her old life filled Metatron with cold unrelenting grief. "I will need all my power to try and locate something as it is trying to hide. But if anything happens, concentrate on me and I should hear you."

With his mind full of things to inspect at Succubus-Central, Shinji hardly anticipated any life or death struggles. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Urd will likely show up somewhere along the line anyway so no need to worry," but why didn't he believe that. Urd was a being of such power that nothing on earth could even phase her, so then why was he suddenly so worried? "Take care out there will you?" he said on a whim.

X-X

"I still think this is a stupid idea, Mari will just be hurt in the end," Touji kicked at a stray rock on the ground. Roping Kensuke around the neck with his arm, "And now I have to play nice with your girlfriend's master. How the hell did that happen?" Touji bellowed into friend's ear. To make matters worse he had a damn wet dream about the freak the night before.

The Rei's did have fun tormenting there prior tormentors, and Touji did garner some ire from the troupe.

Pushing the unstable jock away, Kensuke still was grinning, "I think you're getting soft on her." Sagely ducking, Kensuke avoided Touji's not to playful punch. "I am grateful though, Yuki-chan is to…though she didn't say it." Yuki, as much as it pained Kensuke to admit, was awfully similar to Rei in many ways. His previous crush on the albino made him question WHY he was dating Yuki, but after their last date he knew he was substituting one for the other. "Did you tell Mari about it though?"

Shoving Kensuke away, Touji stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I didn't get two words out of my mouth when I got home before she asked what day it was set for." How Mari just knew things unnerved Touji, but she was his sister so he didn't try to think to hard about it. "She also said she hopes Suzumiya and I have a lot of fun…she gave me a damn box of condoms," Touji's complexion paled at the mere notion of his sister and sex being in the same room.

"I bet the clerk that sold them to her about died," Kensuke's jaw was slack. Mari was so gentle and caring that anybody seeing her buying condoms had to have been taken aback. "Hope whoever it was didn't get the wrong impression about her though," the nerd said more to himself than his friend.

His foot striking out again, this time at a poor abused soda can, Touji ground his teeth together painfully. "If they did and they try starting rumors about her…I'll have Shin-man step on their house," they were friends so Touji could ask Shinji to cause mass havoc for brotherly revenge. Spotting an achingly familiar fluff of red Touji quipped, "Is that the devil and Hikari coming out of that store?" Now his failure was complete…well so much failure as it was just making a bad day horrible.

Letting a low key whistle out Kensuke added, "Man, if the class-rep knows you're going on a date with Suzumiya, I think that affectively off your chances with her." Though as of late, Touji hadn't been talking nearly as much about Hikari as he had been Haruhi. Knowing the jock a lot better than most, Kensuke had the sneaking suspicion that Touji was starting to like Yuki's club leader. "Want to hide and avoid Red?" he asked.

"No, I'm not hiding from her, I think Shinji defanged her or something," Touji joked as the pair neared the girls. Normally Touji's words would have been to hard to hear, normal people couldn't have heard the words at such a distance. Touji had the unfortunate luck though of mocking a cat girl with powers far surpassing normal people.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" Asuka screamed as she dashed on her hands and feet at the soon to be meat popsicle. Having relinquished to Stooge punishing crown to that odd but likable freak-job Haruhi, Asuka hadn't expected this. Her day wasn't going well, Shinji was likely naked as a jaybird covered in Rei's, not something Asuka liked to think about, and Hikari was only going to be around for another hour! Now on top of being bored for a few hours, she had to hear King Stooge making jokes about Shinji and her relationship? Flexing her toes, Asuka shredded her very expensive leather shoes as she pinned Touji to the ground, "Say it again…please."

Staring death in the face, a very beautiful and quizzically sexy at the moment death, Touji did what all humans would do. He screamed like a little girl and fought to control his bladder. "GET HER OFF ME!" he tried to move but found Asuka's grip on his shoulders was like steel. Asuka's soft yet supple hair caressed his cheeks, and for a brief moment Touji actually found himself lost in her savage splendor. "I-I-I think you misunderstood me, Asuka. What I meant was I think you're getting nicer thanks to Shinji's influence." Like hell he meant that, deep down Touji half suspected Shinji and her were having a fling. Asuka was foreign and the rumor was all foreigners were sex maniacs.

Sniffing the air, smelling Touji's breath, Asuka knew he ate a beef breakfast burrito and had orange juice for breakfast. Snarling, "Why don't I believe you, jock-itch?" Slowly, achingly slow, Asuka pulled back on her hold. "What happens between Shinji and myself is privy only to us, would you not agree?" she held one of her extended nails just under his chin and pressing softly into his flesh.

"Asuka, could not threaten him when so many people are around?" Hikari tugged on her friend's shoulder. A rather large crowd was forming around them and several were taking pictures with their phones. "We have an appointment to get our hair done in five minutes," she tried bribing. Hikari had been fascinated by Asuka's stories as of late. Just hearing more of them was worth the internet stardom she was about to receive with Asuka's outburst. _The more she talks about things the more I wonder if waiting for Touji is a bad thing. _She wanted to experience life too damn it!

Pushing her nail a tiny bit deeper, garnering the tiniest drop of blood, she said coldly, "Maybe I'll have my nails done too." Flexing her full hand of happy shiny death dealers before her paralyzed prey, Asuka stood up. Fluffing her hair, "Lets move, Hikari, I think I made my point."

Waiting a full two minutes after the girls left, Kensuke pulled Touji back to his feet. "Holy shit man, that was intense! I think you were wrong about Asuka being tamed," Kensuke said exasperatedly. Keeping one hand on Touji's arm to steady him, Kensuke lead the frazzled boy to a bench, "Still think Shinji and her have something going on?" Finding it funny that Touji thought Shinji had a thing for every girl but his sister, Kensuke knew enough not to say anything about that.

"Any man that tries anything with that thing has to have balls of solid steel," Touji finally managed to say. Those eyes, filled with animalistic rage, were the most haunting and wonderful things Touji had ever seen before. Never in his life had he been so terrified yet entranced. "I just hope whoever does try and make that girl his doesn't lose to many body parts."

X-X

Flipping through the arcane book of absolute lust, Ritsuko hummed happily. "So many things in this book, and you want to waste it because you have an age complex," she chuckled. With most of the secrets of Nerv successfully gone, Ritsuko found she had very little to do most days the pilots were gone. Having nothing else to do, and having her mind subtly seduced by the Lexicon, Ritsuko found herself at Shinji's doorstep. He just wasn't there.

Folding Shinji's sheets, Metatron had been very messy, Misato fumed, "I swear if all angelic creatures are like her, heaven must be a big ass orgy." What else could it be if only having a small taste of physical affection caused the creature to turn into a damn fountain. "And unlike you, I have standards…unfortunately Shinji breaks one of them and I really don't want to lose him," his personality complemented hers perfectly. They were opposite sides of the same coin.

"Why not ask Urd-sama to find the spell for you, she did bring up the idea after all," Ritsuko stopped on a page and her eyebrow rose. "Permanent limp-dick…I think I know somebody I'd like to cast that on," Gendo was in for a world of hurt. Continuing to flip, but earmarking what she'd ask Shinji to perform later, Ritsuko was finding Misato's problem almost cute.

Tossing the cleaner sheet, she wasn't nearly as talented at housework as Shinji, into 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' and flopped down on the couch next to Ritsuko. "She's off doing something. She wasn't even here for breakfast so it must be something big. Something about her grandmother or something," Misato wasn't privy to the details about Lilith, just that she was recently freed. "Find anything good in that thing?" she asked lazily turning on the television.

Pointing to a page, "I found a way of making Pen-Pen into a tentacle beast. So if you ever want to know what the women in all of Kaji's old porn went through say the word." Ritsuko giggled as Misato slapped her with a pillow. It had been a strange day when the pair of women walked in on the roguish man watching 'Tentacle Love Goddess', but they weren't one to judge. "As for removing your bust line back to an A-cup I've not found a thing."

"What did you just say?" Misato gasped and her hands instinctively found themselves cupping her breasts. She hadn't thought about the side affects of changing her age. "If I lose my babies what happens if Shinji turns out to be a breast man? I mean Urd has damn watermelons and you look like you could keep a freaking boat afloat!" If getting over her little age issue meant losing one of her advantages for snuggle time, was it even worth it?

Giving her own mummeries a jiggle, Ritsuko scoffed at the over analyzing woman. "Rei is flat as a board, and I seriously doubt if Shinji and you actually care for each other that he'd care about your stupid tits." Affection was more than about physical appearance, and if Misato was really that worried about it, Ritsuko doubted this little experiment would end well. "And if it's that big an issue, I'm sure you could enlarge them with this book of fun," she said and tossed the Lexicon to Misato.

Whenever she touched the Lexicon Misato always felt a little flushed and a little damp. "I think we made the right choice in only letting Shinji use this thing. I always feel randy just by touching the thing," she said offhanded as she started flipping pages. The Lexicon worked its lustful magic as normal, and seeped and whispered into Misato's head to abide its master's wishes. Shinji never realized his little gift was always working for him, whether he wanted it to or not. "And I know Shinji cares for more than just my body…but I want to be sexy for him at times to."

"That is it I'm in a parallel dimension! I just heard Misato Katsuragi say she doubted her sexiness!" Ritsuko ushered out gales of laughter. Slapping the couches armrest, she tried to control her bought of the chuckles, but Misato's expression of utter shock and dismay had been so perfectly timed. Wiping a tear from her cheek she finally said, "Seriously, Misato, you worry too much about this. But I guess it's a sign that you actual care, because you were never this anal about Kaji."

Her anger suddenly dissipated, Misato closed the Lexicon and just stared at Ritsuko. Her genius yet crazy friend was right! Never in her relationship with Kaji, did Misato ever second guess herself or even worry about Kaji's likes or dislikes. With Shinji it was different, she found herself trying to improve herself for him. "Thanks Rits, at times you do know what to say." Opening the book back up, Misato found the Lexicon had given her a gift, "Shit it think I found it!"

Taking the book back from Misato, and receiving the same warm fuzzies, Ritsuko read the page. "Increase or decrease age at will, looks like it's a ceremony…wow look at that!" Ritsuko pointed at the ritual necessary to alter the ages. "After saying what age you want to be you have to 'accept the ritual master's essence' once for every year changed," she felt her cheeks flush. "How much younger did you want to be?"

Having not read the requirements, Misato blushed a little, "Well I was thinking nineteen or so. You know still be older than him, but not…not this much older." But if what Ritsuko was saying was true she'd have to have at it with Shinji ten times! "I'm all for a good romp…but ten times, that might be asking a bit from Shinji." Not that it wouldn't be fun trying.

"Could break it up into sessions, two or three years at a go, but if you want I could assist you in keeping the Shin-fires burning," Ritsuko put the book down as it was sensing her lust and fanning it. The room was suddenly very hot, and Misato was looking lovelier than ever. "We could practice now if you wanted, that way he'd never know what hit him. He's never been with two women at once yet right?" Ritsuko was a little scared at how much this was sounding like a good idea.

Taking what her friend said as a joke, Misato book marked the page and shut the book. "With a building full of wanting Ayanami Rei's I doubt it. Seriously though, I cannot get over a full damn apartment building of that girl. Never see me going to visit," getting off the couch, Misato missed Ritsuko's trailing hand. "I'm going to get a beer, want one?" Misato asked over her shoulder.

"No, but I think I'm going to take a quick shower if you don't mind," Ritsuko was already moving towards the bathroom and sans top and bra. She needed a cold shower and needed it now.

X-X

Sitting in the original Rei's room, Shinji reclined on her bed and held ran small circles along her naked back. "Rei-chan, you didn't have to lie to me to get me to visit. All you had to say was that you were all feeling lonely," Shinji cooed into the docile mop of lovable blue hair. When he first arrived at the apartment complex, the Rei's all greeted him at the door and handed him a list of apartments to check out. He was still in the first room on the list. Stroking her hair, "Never feel like you have to lie about it. I know your needs are…different."

Knowing her sisters were going to be royally pissed that she managed to keep Shinji from following the list, Rei didn't give two shits. She had just spent the last two hours making some of the most intense and enjoyable sensations that her mind could conceive. "Shin-chan, we were afraid you'd think poorly of us for feeling like this. We see you in your dreams, but they don't compare to this," her hand snaked down and gently rubbed against Shinji.

Chuckling and hugging Rei, more to stop her than encourage her, Shinji said, "I don't think it would be wise to do that, Rei-chan. I think I'm at my limit for now." Thankfully he had the lightning fast recovery time of youth, but his energy reserves were running dry and it was almost lunch time. "And not to get off topic, but have you heard from Urd-san today"

"Urd-sama…" Rei asked aloud to the sisters she felt fuming but still actively listening. The collective hive of succubus pooled their powers and felt out for Urd. Finding the signature, it had some static but was present, Rei continued to move her hand. "Urd-sama is present in the city, an old apartment building on the other side of town." They didn't directly contact her, that was impossible, but whenever Urd didn't want to be bothered she put up the same shield.

Feeling the familiar lengthening start to occur, Shinji kissed Rei's cheek and again tried to stall her hand. "Rei-chan, I don't have as much energy as you do, I doubt you'd enjoy it as much as the previous times." Rei was a wellspring of energy when it came to making love, the more they did it the stronger she became and the more vibrant. Feeding her demonic needs, Shinji half suspected that all the succubi would be a great physical drain on him.

Awash in power, Rei wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her skills at seducing had vastly improved over the many dream visits. Plus she could feel Fourteen going bat-shit postal and wanted to egg on the self proclaimed 'sexiest' of the coven. "I believe the term is…one more for the road?" Rei pleaded as she rested her chin on his chest and gave him a taste of her newest weapon – puppy dog eyes.

For a brief moment he wondered how quickly Touji or Kensuke would saw off their right arm to have the problem he was having right now. Wrapping his arms around Rei, Shinji rolled the girl on top of him. "I'm glad I inspected your room first, because after this I'll have to shower and leave," he brought the smiling girl in for a deep kiss. Tomorrow he was going to start taking the Rei's out on little dates to get them more activity, but for now it was just his first cherished Rei and him.

Moaning pleasantly into Shinji's mouth, Rei hoped Urd would be proud of her in her training in seduction. At first she played coy with Shinji, subtle touches as they talked and paled around. Rei secretly moving him from one room to the other, closer to her bed. After a good hour of just hanging out and enjoying being with each other, Rei coyly asked why Shinji kept turning his body away from her. His answer resulted in the spontaneous shedding of clothing. Breaking the kiss, "Put it inside me, my master."

Ever one to oblige the women he loved, Shinji found his earlier reluctance was gone. Sucker punching the Ego and Super Ego, Captain Id was fully in charge now, and it was time to man the cannon. With his right hand placed on the small of Rei's back, his left worked as commanded. "You'd think that this would have lost its charm…but I love being like this with you," he gushed as he felt the inviting warmth and pressure envelope him.

The heat was instantaneous as he entered, Rei bit her lower lip to keep her volume down. "I will never get tired of this, or of you," she whispered and smothered his lips with her own. It was the reward for the total hell her life had been before. Gone was the misery and wishing for death. Gone was the loneliness and pain of a life nobody cared for. Shinji had changed that, and even if she hadn't been awakened to her new self and her new family, she could hope that Shinji and she would still have ended up in something similar.

In a deft maneuver, Shinji wrapped his arms around the enamored succubus's body and rolled over on top of her. "We never have…um…I know it's what Urd-san calls boring but…" they never really had plain sex. It was always some strange or unique position. Rei typically took control after a while and lead the show, but Shinji didn't want to just let her do all the work. "Is it alright?" he asked just to be sure.

"Missionary…how ironic is that term" Rei quipped as she wrapped her delicate fingers together behind Shinji's neck. With the faintest of nods, she closed her eyes as Shinji started to draw in and out. "You've…gotten…uh…huh..huh…so much better at pleasing me, Shin-chan," keeping her eyes closed she focused on the sensations she was overwhelmed with before. Her body rocked against the mattress and her budding breast convulsed with each stride. How she had lost herself to passion and her demonic nature before was a symbol of regret. But with how marvelous she felt, she had to admit losing herself to it would be easy.

In and out, a perpetual cycle of the most important rhythm, Shinji focused and the glorious body beneath him. Her tightness never waved, the warmth and moisture of her sacred place sucked him in and overwhelmed him. "I just like…making you feel good," he said between larges huffs of air. "Feels like I'm melting…you're so hot Rei-chan…it feels like I'm on fire," he increased his pace.

More and more her sisters stole into her brain. Just watching was one thing, but they were now linking in mind and body, they felt everything she felt and the communal experience was literally orgasmic. "Good…remember that I'm always here for you…all of …ah…AH!" Rei screamed as she felt Shinji's essence flood into her and send her over the edge of her own. Pulling Shinji's panting body down fully on top of hers, she kissed his neck. "You've made me a slave to your passion…and I'm glad."

His body nearly spent, Shinji murmured, "I think you have it backwards, Ayanami-sama." And for the moment, Shinji meant it. Rei could order him to do just about anything and he'd have done it. Not just because of how she made him feel physically, but emotionally as well. He felt that the woman, and her sisters, needed him as he needed them. Delicate yet firm, strong yet vulnerable, and wickedly smart, Ayanami Rei and her coven owned and were owned by him. "I love you, Rei-chan."

"And we you, but others that need you are waiting. And as much as it pains me to send you to them, you'd never forgive yourself if you hurt her," Rei took a tiny nibble of Shinji's neck, and savored the flavor. It was more of a manner of pissing off Asuka to show the German that she had marked him. "Go before my sisters recover and you never do leave."

X-X

Halfway back to the apartment, Shinji's mind was still lost in the near pants soiling kiss Fourteen dropped on him. He had taken a quick shower in Rei's personal bathroom, door locked to prohibit any accidents, and was saying goodbye to his coven of sex demons, when he found Fourteen standing outside the door. He opened the door and walked face first into her bust, she had aged herself back to twenty-five, blushed at her, and found she could do things with her tongue that made even his comatose Id stir a little before the Ego dropped a lamp on it.

"Good thing I'm doing something with Asuka today, or I'd likely have passed out there," he chuckled. Despite his love for each and every incarnation of Rei, they were taxing to say the least. Rounding the corner, Shinji found the streets oddly vacant for a mid-day weekend. "Huh, that's odd, where is everybody?" he asked aloud. Continue to walk, slower, Shinji didn't see anybody at any of the shops that were normally buzzing with activity.

Walking in step with her prey, Skuld wanted to observe him first before she moved in for the kill. Benpei had just given her video footage of the household, and Skuld wanted, no needed, to know more about the mortal that had wormed his way into her sister's heart. With sunglasses on to mask her eye, and gloves to cover her missing digits, the goddess of the Future stalked her target through the throng of humanity. "He feels familiar, his aura is very unique for a human," she mouthed as she moved in closer.

With luck on his side, Shinji stumbled over a large crack in the pavement and took several stutter steps. Embarrassed for nearly tripping, Shinji scanned the street to see if anybody was actually around and laughing at him. Spotting a woman in a full length brown coat, Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "Guess I should watch where I'm going."

Spotted, Skuld cursed mentally before increasing her pace to shorten the distance between her and the boy. "I would think so. Nobody will watch after you, so if you fall you fall alone," she said with a harsher edge than she wanted. This boy's aura was so similar to the girl that saved her. They were bastions of warmth and goodness in a sea of perverseness and selfishness. How her sister could be attracted to one such as him amazed Skuld. Urd had always been more of a 'bad boy' fan.

A wave of sadness hit Shinji like a physical force, and oddly he couldn't help but think about Urd for some reason. "Right now you'd be right," Shinji said with a small laugh. "But if my friends where here they'd help me back up," he had no doubt of that now. A lot of his self esteem issues had gone the way of his virginity. "You look lost, can I help you find something?" something about this woman just begged Shinji to help her.

Having warded the area to repulse people, Skuld wanted only a moment of action to slay the man. His death would warrant Metatron's wrath. The death of anybody so overwhelming with positive energy would undoubtedly make for many enemies. "I am just out for a walk. It is such a nice day that I didn't want to stay inside…or alone." That was it, the boy had to be faking it! She'd tempt him, and when he fell for it she'd have her excuse for slaying the liar.

Taking a small step away from the woman that mysteriously approached him. "It is a nice day. Are you meeting friends around here?" he hoped she was and not trying to talk him into something. She looked rich enough to have eaten at the same restaurant he had dined with Urd and her grandmother. _Maybe she recognizes me and she does think I'm a child prostitute or something! _That idea made the poor lad a little ashamed of himself.

"Friends are just people who stab you in the back, I'm sorry to say," Skuld's friends all betrayed her. The other goddess and gods that acted friendly to her all reported her actions to her Father. Her human friends were dead. All she knew was betrayal and loneliness. "But what about you, you appear to have some time. Like to spend some with me?" for as much as she wanted to sound seductive or in command, Skuld found she was actually pleading.

Unable to resist the call of somebody he felt truly needed help, Shinji smiled and nodded. "I have a little extra time, care for a walk around the park fountain?" he pointed to a wooded park across the street. It was the way the woman held herself, it was agonizingly familiar to the way he used to walk. Before his life changed, when he was living with such self hatred that he questioned why he lived. He saw this in the woman by him.

Knowing the park well, she had been bested and flung into it by Metatron, Skuld nodded and headed towards it. "Tell me something about yourself, young one. Why do you put such confidence in others?" Skuld remembered a time she felt that way, ages ago if felt. "Why not live your life for just yourself, and say to hell with the others?" she begged he'd give her a reason to not stay her hand.

"I used to feel that way. My life for the longest time was miserable," Shinji felt that similarity with the woman again. Normally he'd not be so candid, but talking to a like person could be therapeutic for both sides. By saying his problems he accepted them, and the listener could realize they weren't alone in their pain. "I lost my mother when I was really young, and instantly after my father abandoned me," he didn't feel bad telling this woman his past. He just hoped it helped her.

Her deformed hand clenched into a ball, the nerve of that parent to abandon a grieving child. "Isn't that more reason to not want to be with others?" she asked identifying with the boys loss. She lost her sister and was abandoned by her other. Her other hand unconsciously felt for the CD in her jacket. It pained her to seal her sister, but Skuld couldn't take things anymore. She only hoped Urd understood in the end.

Shaking his head he answered, "No…just because some people are bad doesn't mean other people are." Rubbing his nose, "And some people that might appear bad really do care despite how they act." Urd was a key example of that. Her action regarding Ayanami and her sisters was proof of that. "You just have to keep going, because eventually things get better. My life now is a lot better. I found some really good friends. I'm in love. And well…those people that hurt me in the past don't matter so much now." His father could suck a railroad spike for all Shinji cared now.

Laughing ruefully, Skuld shook her head, "You really are like him…you're so much like Keiichi it's almost laughable." Skuld finally realized who this boy reminded him of, and saw why Urd was drawn to him. And as much as she wanted to end her suffering, found she couldn't do it. "Ikari-kun, do not go home today. As much as you feel you have to, do not go to your home," Skuld would lie and trick Metatron.

Before Shinji could ask how the woman knew his name, she turned and walked off. "Don't do anything you'll regret miss!" he yelled at her retreating form. That woman must have business with either Urd or Metatron and she didn't want him to hear. "I guess she was testing me or something," he mused as he pulled out his phone. Hitting the home button, he was greeted by Asuka's chipper hello, "Hey Asuka, I was thinking how about you meet me at the gates to the high end district. I've a place I've wanted to go to, but I don't want to go alone."

X-X

Notes

Skuld isn't evil so I can't have her actually do things to hurt people without a reason…stupid characterization. Anyway I'm trying to keep things moving and not dragging to long. Hope ya like

Anyway I keep saying it, but haven't been trying to hard to increase my lemon skills. Maybe I'll write more short one-shots of just plain ol' smut…not like this story doesn't have a plethora of options for lil side-story seduction

LATER!!


	19. Chapter 19

Standard Disclaimer

Another chapter of this thing…be ye happy or sad for it that's what it is.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 19

Her hair was styled to accentuate her lovely cat ears, her dress expertly tailored to allow her tail to swish freely, and she even stole some of Misato's perfume. Asuka was going to rock Shinji's world so hard he'd think the rapture was coming. "He'll forget about that damn banshee and the big breasted floozy…and Misato…the doctor…fuck," Asuka was running out of fingers to tally her adversaries on.

But today was going to be her day damn it! Come hell or high water she was going to get her lovable idiot of a boyfriend's attention. _Wow this area looks like my kind of place._ Asuka couldn't take her eyes off the expensive looking mansions and oddly shaped businesses that made up the high end of Tokyo-3. "Now he said to meet him at the gate to the bigger place. This is going to be something," for all her time waiting it was about to pay off.

Or so she thought.

Rounding the corner to where Shinji told her to go stood her beloved scratching post and Mari Suzuhara. The fire in her step was replaced with anger. Stomping over to the pair, Shinji saved face by actually looking slightly upset, Asuka was going to get an explanation before dicing the new girl into strips and selling them to school children. "So I'm here Shinji…what is she doing here?" Asuka pointed at the demure and blissfully ignorant omnipotent girl.

Scratching the back of his head, Shinji was smart enough to know Asuka was going to be upset, and he was not disappointed. "I can into Mari-chan as I was making my way over here. She had nothing else to do so asked if she could come along," his voice cracked and stumbled as he explained. He had wanted to spend time alone with his favorite kitty-girl, but he just couldn't tell Mari no. Nobody could.

"Asuka-san, how are you doing today, you look positively radiant!" Mari squeeled as she took Asuka's hands into her own. The girl had no idea that the force Asuka was exuding on her hands was enough to crush a normal human's bones. "Ikari-san said we were going to get something to eat, but aren't you a little to dressed up for that?" she released her hold and took a step closer to Shinji.

Her willpower to stay angry was attacked on all sides by Mari's pervasive and overwhelming goodness. "We were going to go to some place Shinji found out about…but with you I'm thinking he changed his mind," she gave the boy an angry glare. That place was going to be THEIR place, and she was NOT going to let some other girl go there with him. "Isn't that RIGHT Shinji?" she hoped she'd not have to drag him off to remind him of his thoughts.

How quickly his day went from peaceful to frightening, he thought. One minute he's sharing a tender moment with Rei, and now he was looking down the barrel of the Asuka cannon. "A-Asuka is right, I don't think the club is for multiple people, b-but I do know of a restaurant nearby that said I can eat their for free whenever I want…we could go there?" he asked hoping it made Asuka calmer.

Reacting faster than Mari could, Asuka dived in and wrapped her arm around Shinji's. "Sounds like a great idea, now lead the way," she was already walking off in the wrong direction with Shinji in tow. This new girl wasn't going to spoil her mood! She was going to get Shinji to do scandalous things to her nubile body if she had to drug him and force him to love her! "But isn't she a little underdressed?" Asuka couldn't help but attack.

Undeterred by Asuka's action, Mari took up Shinji's other arm. Altering her clothing to be more appropriate for high society, complete with jewelry that would have cost more than it cost to repair the Eva's, Mari hugged Shinji's arm playfully. "I can't wait to get to there, I haven't eaten at a fancy restaurant before. Brother doesn't like me going out without him, and he typically likes beef bowls," Mari was a powder keg of excitement and Asuka presence wasn't causing her any discomfort.

"It-it's the other way, actually," Shinji quipped with his throat going dry. Knowing Asuka better than the girl knew herself, Shinji was terrified by Mari's innocent actions. _If Mari was human I'd be afraid for her life right now…as it is I'm the one liable to get hurt now. _Steering the girls towards the restaurant he ate at with Lilith and Urd, he prayed Asuka didn't destroy the place. "I think you'll both really like it…we can go to the 'Adam and Eve' club some other time," he found Asuka holding his hand the instant he stopped talking.

Sticking her tongue out at Mari, Asuka found herself unable to move once the noticed the girl's clothing had changed. "Wait…what the hell? Weren't you just in…I could have…" shaking her head hard she banished such crazy thoughts from her head. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know," she wasn't going to think about it. Thinking was something stupid people did, because knowledge is power and with enough power you could really ruin your day.

Making general conversation the trio headed off to the last day of _Le bien Repas _existence.

X-X

"Are you telling me that Kehl has been arrested on fears of pedophilia?" Gendo slapped his desk hard. Life had been one hellish ordeal after another for the grand bastard, but this was good news. "Maybe life does have its moments of karmic retribution," he said to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

Flipping through the pages of the report he received, Kozo was smiling himself at the news. "Not just him, but almost every member of Seele has been arrested as of late. Without their funds to bribe police they're all being exposed for the vile scum they are," and it was only time before the same happened to Gendo and then the world would be a better safer place for all. "On another note however, Katsuragi's absence is starting to have more of a detrimental affect on morale."

Spinning around to look out his window, gazing at the peons he had at his control, Gendo felt that old ripple of libido. "Ah Katsuragi, maybe she can take the place that…Akagi…vacated," he said to himself but loud enough for Fuyutski to hear. With his warm body taken away, his cash for porn and prostitutes swindled, and his access to the red light gone Gendo was hurting for action. "Get her in here so we can address her strategy for the next angels." He'd have to get some dirt on her to blackmail her, but with the rumors of his son it might be enough.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Kozo was more than a little unnerved by Gendo's openness concerning screwing essential crew over both literally and technically. "Sir, is that wise? Without Katsuragi's assistance we will likely fail in our defense against the Angels," and Kozo didn't want such a beauty to be tarnished by such a pig. "Couldn't you try apologizing to Ritsuko or something? Maybe she'd throw you a pity fuck?" not bloody likely but Kozo needed time to get the authorities to throw out the garbage.

"I will not bow down to her and her glorious new body…" a trickle of drool was already dabbling down his chin. "Gendo Ikari is not somebody to apologize! I take what I want and throw it away!" which was the lie he always told himself and sadly believed. He would regain all his son had stolen, and he would be bigger and badder than ever!

Before Kozo could say anything else, the door to the office opened loudly as Shigeru ran in with a terrified expression plastered on his face. "I have terrible news!" he huffed out. Running over to the older men, he slammed a report on the large desk and doubled over to take in his lost breath. "Sensors…found new reading…unlike anything we've…seen before," his lungs burned. Stupid elongated office making him run so far.

"Pattern purple? What the hell is pattern purple?" Gendo asked Kozo as he read the report. Two extremely large power surges were detected and the Magi about had a hemorrhage when the analyzed them. Finding Kozo just as perplexed as he was, Gendo tossed the report back down, "If it's not an angel I could care less about it. Don't bother me unless you find that it has my money," Gendo dismissed the still recovering man.

As Shigeru started the painful walk out of Gendo's office, Kozo couldn't help himself. "You've been a lot angrier since Ayanami said she was going to seduce your son, are you still taking it that bad?" Kozo was glad Rei was finding her emotions and while he was a little queasy about the idea of her banging Shinji like a drum it was a lot better than if Gendo wanted to try. "You can't put stock in those rumors about your son and Akagi, Katsuragi, Ayanami, or even the Maya ones," but the Maya rumors did seem plausible.

"Holy fuck he's screwing just about every beautiful woman on the planet?" Shigeru said to himself. Finding renewed energy in the odd rumor, the man sprinted back to the command box to let his fellow men know of the 'the one man to rule them all, the one man to find them, the one man to bring them to his bed and bind them'.

X- sorry…little Tolken joke –X

Flying around the city, Metatron could sense her prey on the move. Never staying in one spot long enough for her to catch up, Metatron was starting to worry about Urd. "Silly…I who was once closest to Him worried about a Demoness," she said with out half the humor she thought necessary. But in some odd way, being with Shinji wouldn't be nearly as complete without the sassy yet alluring Urd on his left side.

Weaving through the buildings, Metatron stopped a moment to gaze down at the throng of humanity moving to and fro in their mundane and pointless existence. They were weak, fragile, and corrupted in almost all they did. But in their desperate attempt to cram as much life into that blip of an existence they had she saw beauty. "How much have I blinded myself to in my service?" she could feel her depression growing again.

The two boys, Kensuke and Touji if she remembered Shinji's recounting of his friends, were underneath her. "Surely they are like him," she foolishly thought as she willed her wings to vanish and she descended to the ground. Skuld's trail was still hot enough to follow, but she found herself interested in the ones her mortal lover shared his time with. _If I feel her getting to far away I shall leave them, but I wish to know more about him and who better than his 'friends'. _

"Are you still freaked out by Red? That was hours ago man? Can't you let it slide already?" Kensuke slugged Touji's arm. The pair had gone the circuit of their typical day off locations, and yet Touji was still pale and silent. "She's likely off with Shinji right now, so you don't have to be afraid she's spying on you!" he laughed.

Making herself known to the boy's Metatron interrupted what surely would have been an elegant and grand rebuttal from Touji, "You are correct. Ikari-sama is meeting Soryu for the afternoon." Watching the two males, Metatron read every nuance of their aura. Finding them staring at her with open mouths, Metatron thought it was due to her lack of social graces and not her unparalleled beauty, "My apologies, I am Metatron, a…friend of Ikari Shinji." Friend, lover, slave, owner…any could be interchanged.

His body instantly going into ridged and overloaded, Touji tried to sear ever moment he saw Metatron into his mind forever. "TOUJI SUZUHARA MA'AM PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" he screamed as his brain tried to kick start itself. The woman was perfect in every sense of the word, and just gazing at her in that strange but alluring tunic was making thought very difficult.

Putting his hand on Touji's shoulder, hoping to calm his friend and himself for that matter, Kensuke swallowed hard. "Kensuke Aida….p-p-pleased to meet you. You s-said you were Shinji's friend?" Kensuke was going to have to visit Shinji more often if it meant getting even a moment more of time with the woman. _Shinji's been holding out on us lately. But I've been with Yuki a lot also so I guess it's just how thing work out. _Shinji was a great friend, but some things a man wanted to do with somebody special.

Bowing slightly to the boys, Metatron could feel the spike of lust in them. _Shin-chan does not have this reaction to me. All the men around me seem to see me as some sort of sexual being. _Metatron was feeling the longing gazes of all the men on the street, not just Touji and Kensuke now. "Yes I am Ikari-sama's friend, as you two are. I was hoping we could have a chat as I find myself wanting to know more about him," she didn't think their was anything wrong with a seeming grown woman wanting to know more about a teenager.

_Shinji? Shinji? Who is Shinji again? Hell who am I? _Touji's brain tried to reconnect some of the fuses blown out but it was slow going. "He's great guy. But I don't want him 'round my sister. He can be with anybody but her…" and you a small part of him wanted to say but was clobbered by a mini Haruhi Suzumiya. "W-what did you want to know?" he asked as the mini Haruhi went about rearranging his brain to suit her needs and wants.

Much like Touji, a mini Yuki was putting the cooling fires on the lust sparked by Metatron's perfect creation. A smidgen ashamed at his earlier reaction, Kensuke scratched at his nose, "Yeah what did you want to know about him? We haven't been spending as much time together as of late, but that's cause we think he has a girlfriend." Rei was practically crawling on him, Asuka was actually NICE to him, and Kensuke took a sinister joy in Mari's infatuation.

A genuine smile crested her lips as she registered the two boys roping in the hormones, Metatron approved. It was ok to have such thoughts, but it was bad to be lead by them. "He has several actually. I am one of them," Metatron missed the shocked expressions the boys suddenly got. "I simply want to know what he is like around you. When in my company he acts with courtesy and respect, but that might just be how he treats his lovers," she said innocently enough. Never did she suspect she was elevating Shinji to near godlike status in the eyes of the boys…and what they would be saying to others come Monday.

"L-Lovers?" Touji asked before wiping the drop of blood from his nose. "A-anyway, Shin-man acts like that all the time. Used to think he was a wet-rat, you know? Type of guy that just did what you said to avoid confrontation and shit. But he's actually just a good guy," that was worthy of his sister, not that he'd ever admit it. "H-how many lovers might I ask?" Touji couldn't help himself, being the least knowledgeable of the pleasures of the flesh it ate at him.

His glasses fogging up, Kensuke too wanted to know just what their friend had been doing…or who. "Y-yeah, Shinji's actually a like that all the time with us. I, for awhile, was a little nervous thinking he was gay. Not that anything is wrong with that, I'm just not that way," Shinji had been so different than them when they first met that Kensuke was stunned to learn more about him. "And I wouldn't mind knowing too…you said lovers as in more than one?"

It didn't strike Metatron as odd to confess the matters of the heart. Like Rei, Metatron was completely stupid when it came to matters of human interactions. "Well myself for starters, I believe Misato Katsuragi was his first, Ayanami next," Metatron stopped to think. Tapping her chin and looking up, she didn't see Kensuke taking a few bills from Touji as he had won the bet. "Then I believe Soryu and he became one, and I believe the last would be Ritsuko Akagi," those were all the ones Metatron knew about at least.

"I knew it! I knew Shinji had a thing for the devil!" Touji thrust his fists into the air. "But shit man! Who knew Shin-man was getting it on with all those hotties! You're not lying to us are you?" he couldn't believe it, but it did make sense in light of all the changes going on.

Feeling Skuld begin to move, Metatron pinpointed the location and was mortified when that was her earthly abode. Metatron was going to have to cut the meeting short, but she was pleased with what little information she got. "I do no lie. Ikari-sama loves us as we do him both physically and emotionally. Now if you excuse me I have a pressing matter I must attend," she said hurriedly and ran towards the nearest ally. Once out of sight of any humans she took to the sky and flew towards the apartment. What worried her the most now was that she couldn't feel Shinji's aura anymore.

X-X

Sitting at a small table, not the booth he had before, Shinji was starting to think that maybe he had been foolish to come back to the ritzy establishment. The owner was angry that Urd and Lilith weren't with him, and yet he had two more beauties with him. Thankfully the man was walloped when Mari, slightly teary eyed, asked if they could still be sat and the man couldn't have moved faster. Now Asuka was on his right and Mari his left and while Mari was still pleasant and joyous, Asuka looked ready to do something. "So what do you think of the place? The owner said we can eat for free so don't hold back alright?" his forced joy was totally lost on both.

Skimming the menu, the prices so high that she confused them with SKU numbers, Mari dutifully went to the salad section. "The music they play here is beautiful. I don't believe I've heard a piece like that in such a small building," she bobbed her head to the classical beat. Inside her brain was working over time, something was calling and pulling on her and pleading she not leave Shinji's side. Something was going to happen and she had to be there for it.

If Shinji thought Asuka was angry, he was dead wrong. The look on her face was determination. Asuka was going to remind this boy who had the audacity of making her fall for him of his obligations to her. "They better have a good bloody steak or I'm going to hang that snooty man with those cello strings," she pointed at a delectable sounding dish that cost more than a small car. Sliding off her show, Asuka started the game officially but running her toes up and down Shinji's leg.

Jumping in his seat, Shinji's head spun to Asuka instantly only to see her coyly going over the menu. "A-Asuka? S-Something wrong?" he hadn't expected her to be so open or affectionate after the bollix the date started to become. "I-I think I'll have the fish of the day, haven't had salmon in a long time," he could feel the affects of Asuka's subtle actions already…and he liked it.

"You're so boring! Getting the fish when they have all this meat!" Asuka could spend all day eating meat thanks to her catness. Sliding her hand under the table, it went to a well used piece of equipment that she thought needed to have its oil changed. Rubbing him lightly she was quickly rewarded with a small fire igniting against her palm. _Damn right I better turn his ass on! I will not be forgotten! He took my virginity, made me love him…and now he's going to know what comes with it! _And that was her love whenever she wanted to give or get it!

Oblivious to the seduction going on at the table, Mari crooked her head back, "Is it boring to get fish?" Why getting fish would be a boring thing, she wanted to know. She liked fish, but the salad looked better to her at the moment. "Oh Asuka-chan, I have to use the facilities…accompany me?" she asked in accordance to all the movies and television shows she watched. In them a woman never went alone to the toilet in a fancy place, so she didn't want to break the rules.

Her hand was wrapped as closely around the daily special as it could, Asuka stared at Mari as if she had lobsters crawling out her ears. "You want me to go with you to the restroom? Are you seven or something?" she was making Shinji desire her damn it! The Lexicon's powers of putting her into perma-heat were making Asuka question if she'd drag the boy off to a storage closet before the meal, not tend to Touji's sister!

Ready to make a very smelly mess in his jeans, "M-maybe you should go A-Asuka. I have to take care of something myself. "He eyed down to his pants and hoped she'd think better about her actions. _Everybody will smell it if I explode in my pants! We'd have to leave and…I don't want the day to end yet. _It was rare to get time alone with anybody anymore, even if it wasn't as romantic as he wanted something was there.

_He's about to blow…and that would really ruin my meal. _Asuka's heightened senses would have made everything she ate taste like Shinji…and she doubted she'd like that taste. "Fine, lets go and I can change your diaper," she got out of her chair and followed behind Mari to the water closet. _He better keep that engine running because I want a long ride for all my patience! _

Stepping out of the stall, back in her standard clothing, Mari washed her hands with a gentle smile on her face. "Isn't this just a wonderful thing Shinji-san is doing for us? Taking us to this fancy restaurant?" She could almost imagine him taking just her to the place on there date. "I hope we have a good time when its just us on our date," Mari said aloud.

"Date? What the hell are you talking about date?" Asuka spouted off as she leaned against the wall. "And what the hell happened to your clothing again!?" she wasn't going to let it slide this time! Freaky shit was happening with Mari and Asuka wanted to know the truth of it.

Altering her clothing back to the evening dress, giving Asuka a jealousy inducing glimpse of her nude body, Mari tilted her head. "Why the date he promised me he'd take me on when I got better. Silly boy healed me and is still going to honor his word," it made her love him all the more.

"What the fuck are you?" Asuka leapt away from the smoke inducing girl. Her styled hair ruptured from its chemically held position to stand on its end. "How did you do that?" more importantly what did Shinji do to her with that damn book and was she going to be joining them in casa de pantsless. "You're not shagging him are you?" she heard herself asking against all better judgment.

Pointing her finger admonishingly at Asuka, "You shouldn't swear. A girl of your intelligence shouldn't swear." Drying her hands with one of the provided towels, Mari really liked the onyx sink with its porcelain finish. "As for what I am, Shinji-san turned me into a genie. I thought you knew that already. As for making love to him…" Mari's face burnt crimson as the idea wafted into her brain. Allowing herself a small fantasy her body transformed into various mythological beasts that she wanted to know how they made love. Stopping on the drider, a dark elf with the lower half of a giant spider, Mari felt herself flush. "I would like to, but he hasn't been available to," she admitted.

Just witnessing levels of terror unknown to most humans, Asuka did what any logical thinking person would. She freaked right the fuck out. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU YOU MONSTER!" Asuka panicked and fled through the heavy oaken door that separated the restroom from the restaurant proper. And by fled it was meant she tore through the door with her claws and proceeded to break everything in her path. Fight or flight was a bitch, and Asuka sagely chose flight over fighting the monstrosity seeking love Mari had become.

Rushing to Shinji's table, upending no less than five others and knocking a flambé over and starting a fire, Asuka hid behind the man she claimed so often to be a coward. "Keep that monster of a girl away from me…she turned into a damn spider woman!" And the look of longing didn't make it any less creepy.

"Asuka what are you talking…about" Shinji started to say but something at that moment cried out to his very soul. Standing up, he gentle took Asuka by the arm, "We have to leave, now," and he wasn't meaning just to avoid the spreading flames. Some fool tried to throw 'water' on the blaze but it had actually been a fine white wine and worsened the event. "I can't explain it but we have to get to the apartment now!" the strange woman's words be damned, he had to go NOW!

Finding Mari, back in human form, looking just as anxious as he was, she had an expression on her face that both Shinji and Asuka wanted gone. She looked horrified and ready to cry. "S-Shinji-san…I need to go to your apartment now, I can't explain it…I just do."

Without another word the trio left the blazing establishment, with all its patrons already fleeing in terror they weren't missed. Asuka didn't know what had happened to Shinji, but she trusted him in regards to the importance of the issue. Seeing Mari so disheveled even tripped a switch in Asuka's brain to not be standoffish and just follow along.

X-X

Rushing up the stairs the feeling of despair continued to grow inside Shinji's mind. The building was dark, power was out, yet he couldn't hear anybody in the units. He wanted to tell Asuka and Mari to stay outside until he could check it out, the drive to protect was high, but of the three he was the weakest by far. Getting to their floor, Shinji looked on with unabashed dismay as the door to the apartment was obliterated. "Misato!" he broke into a run and left the equally disheartened girls behind.

Laying on the ground by the door was a bleeding and unconscious Misato. Her head had a large gash, and judging from the position she was laying came from a part of the door striking her as she looked through the peep hole. She responded to Shinji's cradling her head with a pain filled groan but didn't wake.

"Shinji-san, let me see her," Mari quickly knelt by the worried boy and placed her hands on Misato's head. Sensing other internal injuries, Mari focused her powers on healing. Channeling a wave of white magic through her body, Mari mended the bruised ribs, the damaged liver, and finally the head wound. Removing her hands, "She will be fine with rest, but we must see to who caused this." But even as she stood, Mari heard a familiar voice in the back of her mind. It was pleading to her allow her body to be used, that it was a matter of life or death.

Asuka, after seeing Mari tend to Misato was already dashing into the living room. Sounds of a struggle were painfully evident. "Shinji you keep your ass out of this room or so help me I'll knock you out myself," she yelled to the fragile human boy. Having already taken a massive beating at the hands of Rei before, Asuka knew her body was more durable than it had once been. Shinji however wasn't so lucky, and she wasn't about to let the day end with him hurt or dead.

Throwing a chair at Metatron, Skuld pushed her advantage. "You should have seen his face when I killed him! Just another useless human meat sack! He even pleaded for his life, saying he'd give you to me if I spared him!" Keeping Metatron emotionally unbalanced was the only hope Skuld had to be victorious. If Metatron was thinking she would win, but if she was raging out she made mistakes that Skuld used to weaken her. A little more and the CD of the God's could seal her.

"HE WOULD NEVER!" Metatron screamed as she launched herself at the broken goddess. Her world was suddenly devastated. Getting back to the apartment, Metatron asked Misato if she had heard from Shinji. When Misato said she hadn't, the doorbell rang, and the following explosion that nearly killed Misato had been the sounding gong of the fight. Wrapping her slender fingers around Skuld's neck, Metatron squeezed as hard as could. "He loved me! I loved him!" her tears were the first genuine ones she ever shed.

Slamming her hammer into Metatron's stomach, Skuld followed up with a backhand to Metatron's face. Sending her adversary to the ground, Skuld hammered down into her abdomen with her weapon of godly might. "Lies! Humans don't know what love really is. He just wanted to fuck you, and you were so eager to oblige him weren't you. But then again it was why you were created, wasn't it?" Her vision was fading, her strength waning but if she pushed just that much harder she could win and die after handing over the traitors.

"Fuck you bitch," Asuka chimed in as she dived at Skuld's side and tore into the goddess's battle attire. Clinging to the wall with her claws, Asuka launched herself at the attacker like a feline torpedo. Hitting the ebony haired woman in the back, Asuka toppled her over, pushing off as she hit Skuld, Asuka landed a few feet away from her. "What the hell are you doing to Metatron?" Asuka huffed out yet still bared her fangs. For whatever reason Shinji liked the prissy angel and Asuka wasn't going to see her man suffer if she could help it.

Unable to win a two front battle, Skuld pulled out her counter catgirl weapon. Having studied her target, Skuld had ways of countering all of the entities in the Ikari/Soryu/Katsuragi household. "She betrayed Order so she must suffer!" Skuld defended her actions as she tossed a handful of balls on the ground. Whirling on Metatron, Skuld kicked the side of the assassin's head. "She betrayed her maker, and my sister abandoned me to suffer while she…she got to be happy!" Grabbing the CD of the Gods, Skuld began to chant, "But it ends now!"

"No she didn't, Skuld-chan," Mari said in a voice that wasn't her own. Walking out from the hall, with Shinji behind her, Mari's body language and tone were unlike anything the girl exhibited before. "I know you have suffered much, but it is wrong for you to blame others. You could have joined the demons with Urd and I would not have cared…I want you both happy!"

Holding the disc capable of binding angelic creatures closer to Metatron, Skuld recognized the girl from before. "You're the girl that felt like Belldandy! What are you doing here? And what can you possible know about me!" she raged as she exuded more power into the art of sealing. Slowly she felt Metatron weakening and being bound. "You don't know me at all!" nobody did.

"Would you let me?" Mari said to herself, "Yes if it will help her you may use my body fully." The moment after the single body conversation ended, Mari's body was engulfed in light. As the light subsided Mari Suzuhara wasn't standing there anymore, an older woman of about twenty it seemed with golden brown hair and a light blue diamond centered in her forehead held out her hand. "It hurts me to see what has happened to you my dear sister," Belldandy stood in her full glory before her damaged sister.

"S-Sister?" Skuld asked horrified at the scene before her. Her sister was here, literally standing before her as she had done so many times in her dreams. "H-how could this be! F-Father destroyed you and Keiichi! You were taken from us…how can this be happening!" her power over the CD began to fade but the brilliance and destructive force continued to intensify.

Shinji tried to move, but found his body could hardly stand up in response to the forces being exuded on it. "What is happening?!" he had heard Mari talking to herself, and then this new woman was standing there. Misato was still unconscious, and if what that lady was saying was true she had done something to Urd! "What did you do to Urd?"

Using her free hand, Skuld brought out the disk that contained her eldest sister, "In here…I trapped her to give to my Father, just like I will with her!" Skuld ripped her eyes away from the thing playing at being Belldandy. _Have I been wrong all this time? Has all this pain been for nothing? It couldn't have been. Father isn't cruel as to make me suffer for no reason!_

Stepping through the vortex of power unphased, Belldandy hugged her sister close. "So much pain you've been forced to endure. Keiichi and I are dead in this plane, but our souls live on. Part of me was reincorporated into the body of this girl, and that allowed me to come back to set this right," she felt Skuld's body stiffen then relax into her hold. The CD fell to the ground and the terrible brilliance of the light and magic faded with the tiny _tint _of it hitting the ground.

"You have done horrible things, my sister, but I forgive you," Belldandy wasn't one to ever hold a grudge especially if the tasks were done in love. "The others will take time to forgive you, but know this. Urd and I have never wanted you to be hurt, Keiichi never wanted you to feel this pain, and you have no need to concern yourself with how the others will view me. Their opinions matter not, I know the truth, you know the truth, and Urd knows it." Kissing her sister's cheek, "Make amends to those you hurt here, find peace within yourself, and be reborn."

In a flash of light Skuld's damaged eye healed itself, her fingers grew back, and her scars erased from her body. And her goddess sign inverted as Belldandy used more of Mari's power to transform the no longer damaged goddess into a demon. "Live well," was the last thing Belldandy said before returning to her beloved Keiichi and the plane of existence they now inhabited…which was a Garden of Eden where they opted to go sans clothing most of the time.

Sobbing profusely as the reunion was over almost as soon as it started, Skuld threw Urd's CD at the boy Urd loved and dashed out the window. She couldn't face them, not now, not after everything she had done. Belldandy was right, where she had forgiven the others wouldn't be so quick to.

Back in the apartment, Mari tended to Metatron as Shinji freed Urd from the bindings that held her in place. Asuka…well Asuka continued to play with the toys Skuld had thrown. Mari told the others as the apartment was mended of what Belldandy had told her.

"She said to not judge Skuld to harshly, and to let Urd know that Keiichi has gotten over his fear of affection. I don't know what that means," Mari said with all honesty. But nobody in the room was going to be very quick with the open arms to the new demonness. It was going to take time, if they ever saw her again. Belldandy was special, much like Mari, in her capability to love and forgive, as for the others it was going to be a long uphill battle.

But for now there was peace.

X-X

Notes

Yeah some of you prolly think Skuld got off easy, but bear in mind it was only Belldandy that truly forgave her for now. And Belldandy forgives just about everybody for everything.

And so ends this little arch, next will be back to more Eva-centric things. Trying to keep this story moving and not mucking around in stagnation. I don't want to have pointless chapters, and bear in mind I do have an ending in mind so you have that to pray for I guess.

Later


	20. Chapter 20

Standard Disclaimer

Having three stories going again means sadly longer times for updates. And I officially started trying to get my novel published so things will be odd for some time. But as I've tried many times before, I'm going to try writing more during the week. As of right now all my stuff is done on Sunday's. If I miss a Sunday I write during the week and the following Sunday which explains the double post weekends.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 20

Three days following the untimely destruction and recreation of their apartment, the residents were finally starting to get their heads around what had truly happened. Urd mainly stayed in Shinji's room in quiet contemplation. She wanted to forgive her sister, but she was also really enjoying the idea of bashing the girl's skull in and feasting on the insides. Misato and Shinji were constantly reviewing their own weaknesses in comparison to the other heartier residents. The only two that weren't in a semi-depressed state were Metatron and Asuka, as both were receiving numerous hot-Shinji injections.

"We're going off to school, Misato-san. Have a good day back at Nerv," Shinji yelled out as he slid his shoes on. With the Lexicon safely tucked away in his satchel, the lad had every good intention of finding a way of using it to keep Misato safe. Seeing her battered and near dead tripped a switch in his head, and until he was sure of a safer environment for his lovelies he'd keep researching. "Asuka you ready?" he asked the dreamy eyed girl.

Having 'accidentally' walked in on Shinji showering and refusing to leave until he gave her a thorough internal scrubbing, Asuka's brain was in post coital joy. "I'm ready for another shower if you are…I think you might have missed a spot in the very back," she giggled and kissed his cheek. Her time waiting for Shinji to make time for her was well worth it, and in private she was giddy as a school girl. When others were around however, it was all teeth, claws, and mocking.

Popping up on his shoulders, Urd and Metatron gave the impassioned catgirl disapproving glares. Urd didn't mind Shinji had been taming the girl who ate anger and pissed hatred, but the girl was getting a little addicted. Metatron was just jealous of those who could openly act during the time when the accursed sun put the damper on slap-and-tickle. "Shinji needs to get to school!" they chorused.

Jutting a delicate razor nail at the demoness, Asuka spit, "I don't want to hear anything from you! Your damn sister could have killed Shinji, and you were sleeping in a stupid CD!" Asuka wasn't taking the whole near death of her scratching post well, and as Skuld wasn't around to be blamed it shifted to the next in the family. Opening the door, Asuka's good mood evaporated as water in the sun and left the poor boy to tend to his demonic side.

"She doesn't really mean it, Urd," Shinji tried to break Urd from her funk and was having no easy time of it. He had seen the haunted look on her face when he told her he had run into Skuld earlier on that fated day. When Urd said it was quiet likely Skuld meant to kill him at that time, Shinji was shocked. He had no idea he was so close to death back then, and as he feared for Misato's life the ethereal beings feared for his. "Asuka has issues with her emotions, and if she doesn't have an outlet for them it gets messy," he said softly as he watched Asuka's fiery main descend the stairs.

Jumping off his Shoulder and returning to her full size, Urd just shook her head. Walking at a slow pace, more to insure Shinji wasn't late for school, Urd still felt that mood destroying truth sinking in. "She's right to a degree though, Shin-baby. I did let her seal me far to easily. If I was thinking more at the time I'd have realized she was up to something. And thanks to that, Metatron was hurt, Misato almost died, and she might have killed you," Urd grabbed at her throbbing head. Things were always easier when emotion wasn't involved.

Opting to stay on Shinji's shoulder, Metatron didn't like seeing her evil and contemptuous partner sad. "You were just overcome with emotions at finding your lost sister. I was hardly damaged, and Katsuragi was easily mended. All you need to do is learn from the mistake and not make it again," grabbing onto Shinji's hair as the boy passed through the door to the outside, Metatron felt a flux of demonic energy as China Rei leapt at her standing post and nearly toppled the boy.

"Shin-chan! I won the lottery today! So you get to spend all your school time with me!" China Rei chimed in breaking the trio from their darker moods. "That is if you want to go to school at all. We could sneak off and…" she nibbled on the boy's ear hoping they could forgo all that stupid learning in favor of finding a quiet love motel and ranking up frequent customer points. Feeling more than seeing her tutor and the damned angel's eyes on her she quipped, "Did I say something strange?"

Covering China Rei's hand with his own, Shinji gave her a weak smile, "No, just things are still a little strained is all." The Rei's did beat themselves up over not being present to protect their mistress and their pet/owner. Each and every one of them appeared in Shinji's dreams to apologize in whatever manner Shinji deemed appropriate. "I like the hair, China-chan," Shinji hoped to lighten the mood by using her pet name and changing the topic.

Phasing back to Shinji's shoulder, Urd sent a few of her smaller forms out into the city to hunt for her newly demonic sister. _I just feel so useless! Here I am nearly godlike in comparison to him, and I couldn't do a damn thing! _It was like being back with Belldandy and Keiichi after the True Enemy altered Bell. Fear, not for herself but for him. _But this time I won't just wallow in this pity! I have to get over this and…if I know that book I might have a way to alleviate this. _Some spells might be used to not only increase her boy-toy's little harem, but keep him safe.

X-X

"I'm shocked to see you still so old, Misato. Would have thought you'd have gotten that taken care of already," Ritsuko joked over her coffee. Walking from station to station with Misato in tow, the magically attractive doctor was bored with the morning rounds. Sure some of the systems were still finding phantom pattern purples, but she found it hard to care as much anymore. Science and computers didn't hold a candle to magic and all the money and fun it could produce.

Letting out a half suppressed yawn, Misato wasn't happy to be back at work. "Was this place always so boring when nothing happens? I have three status meetings with various city planning comities later, and I can't give two shits about it," she whined. Being able to sleep in all day, lounge around in her relaxing cloths, and pal around with Urd hadn't lasted nearly long enough. "And why hasn't Makoto tried 'charming' his way into my heart today? Hasn't switched to you has he?"

Looking over her clipboard of 'the world will end if this box isn't checked' at the man in question, Ritsuko narrowed her eyes. "No he hasn't. A lot the of guys have been acting strange the last few days. I think a new rumor is in the works, and I don't think its Maya related." Those types of rumors had lost their magic, and as such the woman with the constantly ripping clothing wasn't the hot discussion item.

Almost as if summoned from the infernal void of space and time…or across the room, Maya ran up to the chatting pair. Her slacks emitted a mighty rip as the seam burst. "Ma'am you might want to take a look at the Magi, something strange is going on. It's been acting funny all day with activity in sectors that have never had activity before!" she erupted. Her clothing having the durability of wet toilet paper stopped having an affect on her a few days ago.

Spinning in his chair, Shigeru confirmed the oddity, "Captain I'm getting some really strange readings here. The Magi are targeting some strange sections of the city for reconnaissance." Shigeru knew better to question most things, but when the Magi started making orders for chemicals and housing he saw enough. "They are targeting the pilots school, your apartment, and several high priced condominiums all around the city," his tone conveyed his sense of confusion and disbelief.

"Fantastic! The day I get back the Magi go on a shopping spree, what's next the Commander calls me in for a private meeting?" Misato gripped as she sauntered over to Shigeru's station as Ritsuko headed off with Maya who was dropping bits and pieces of fabric. Reading Shigeru's monitor, "Why is everything in quantities of three?"

Chuckling lightly, Shigeru caught sight of Makoto giving him a death glare for being so close to his goddess. "If I knew that Captain, I wouldn't have called you over here," he pointed at some of the odder items on the list. "I saw that Nerv used to regularly purchase these chemicals for the dummy plug system, but the location is different here," he wise didn't think much of what Nerv did behind closed doors. _Can that Ikari boy really be getting some from her?_ His mind kept repeating the conversation he heard in Gendo's office.

Remembering just what exactly was created for the dummy plug, Misato's body shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine. Misato couldn't look at Rei normally anymore, not knowing which of the two dozen succubuses she was really looking at. "Keep tabs on this, but don't let anybody else know about it until we're certain what it means," she wasn't going to have more rampant cloning going on if she could help it. "And see what exactly the security cameras are watching. We might have a spy in our midst."

Somewhere Kaji sneezed but didn't know why.

"Katsuragi! Report to my office immediately!" Gendo's voice boomed through the prim box. He had finally had enough of watching those malevolent and seductive women walk around like they owned his base! It was time to rebuild Gendo's love palace, and he was going to start with his son's guardian as he climbed the rungs back towards Ritsuko. "You have much to account for during your absence," he let the vague air of menace work its charm at setting his pray off stride.

"I fucking swear if this is punishment for what happiness he gave me I'll rip his bastard father's testicles off and hand them to him as a present!" Misato mumbled a little too loud and confirming the rumor. Missing as Shigeru's eyes nearly popped from his skull, Misato patted the man's shoulder, "Keep up the good work. Report this to Ritsuko or myself only."

The moment Misato was behind the mighty doors of Gendo's office, Shigeru was at Makoto's station and filling the man in on who exactly he lost to. The men of Nerv officially started seeing Shinji as competition, and as a man to be feared. Anybody that could charm their way into Misato and not lose her instantly had something going for them.

In the office of her beloved's father, Misato's keen mind noticed that the typically always present Fuyutski was gone. _This doesn't look to good. The only thing I've done that could be considered wrong is seeking love from the only man I know who truly cares about me. _And with the new laws, it wasn't technically illegal, it just had the old stigma attached. "You wished to see me sir?" Misato asked following a brief salute.

It was all speculation and rumor, but it was enough for Gendo to work with. "It has come to my attention that you have been compromised, Captain," he took his typical pose hiding his face behind his hands. "That during your time away from your station, one of the pilots in your charge has put you in a questionable position," he doubted it but Gendo could hope this insipid spawn was vile enough to blackmail a woman.

Her throat going dry, Misato wasn't sure she was hearing things correctly. "Sir, what are you trying to say? One of the pilots and me?" her voice was warbling and fragile. "I can assure you that I have not been compromised," her gut was rumbling and cold. Images of Shinji and her wafted into her head and heart, images she'd never wish to let go of.

"Don't be coy, Captain, from what I hear it's not what you are good at," Gendo lowered his hands and smirked at the shaken woman. It was Gendo's nature to know about the people under his command, and the rumors about Misato had her as a little loose in the morals department pre-Nerv. "Your own record has stated you've been caught in numerous unsightly situations," it was one case of drunken disorderly but Misato didn't need to know that, he'd let her assume he found something she forgot.

For a brief moment Misato felt weak and helpless, but then her mind kicked in and saw through Gendo's mendacity. _Well two can play at this little game. He's got some plan for me and I bet it involves me not wearing cloths. _But Misato had dealt with stupid men before, and it got easier with practice. "Sir, are you referring to my use of my body to keep Pilot Ikari from leaving Nerv? I assure you it was all for Nerv's benefit that I let him have his way with me," let him react to her openly saying it.

Rising an eyebrow, Gendo saw Misato's chess piece move, and it was a cunning move. "So you openly admit to bedding the whel…Third child?" why had Yui not given him a daughter! Stupid boy took all of Yui's attention away from him, and Gendo was anything but a selfless man. "Such a thing could be very damaging to your reputation if it got out," he moved his rook to counter Misato's knight.

Finally catching sight of Gendo's actual loathing for Shinji, Misato felt a momentary spike of pity for the man. He had abandoned his child in mind and body, no matter Shinji had plenty now to care for him. "Yes sir, I've made my body available to him whenever he desires it. The promise is for my willingness he pilots without question," lies within lies but she knew the truth. "As for my reputation, what good is it if we die during the next angel attack for lack of pilots," she took his rook with her bishop.

A bead of sweat trickled down Gendo's brow at the thought of Misato in all her thrusting glory. "Other manners of conditioning could have been used to keep him in line. Now I have to wonder if you haven't changed to much to suit his needs. What if you come to require such maintenance and he is unwilling to provide. What if I am forced to release you from service with the note attached that you were let go for screwing a pilot?" His queen put Misato in check.

While Misato did enjoy her time with Shinji in the sack, it was more she loved him as a person and not his unit. Smiling softly, Misato took Gendo's queen easily, "He'd care for me if I lost my position here. He makes more than enough to support me. So if I want to screw you son so much that he gets addicted to my touch I don't see how it's any concern of yours. I win, he wins, and it feels…so…good," she groped her own breast seductively knowing where Gendo had hoped to take this conversation.

Now in check himself, Gendo knew he had bluffed at firing Misato leaving him totally exposed. The woman was cunning and a strategic master, without whom Nerv would fall. Taking the last gambit he had, "And how would your coworkers take the knowledge that they are working along side a pedophile?" He knew the laws as well, but he could hope Misato cared more about her reputation than his son.

Checkmate Misato, "I'll tell them right now if you want. Ritsuko can announce it too. I mean we are planning a three-way with him." Misato loved the broken and fallen look that crested the bastards face. "Sir, I'll be frank. I love you son, he loves me. And I know all this was just an attempt to get your little friend into someplace it doesn't belong," Misato held her thumb and forefinger two inches apart with a smirk. "So you can fire me if you want, and all that means is I'll have more time to spend with him. So what will it be sir?"

Owing up to his defeat, Gendo pointed to his office door, "Dismissed for now, Captain. But this isn't over." He'd have to come up with a different strategy to get around Misato's blind emotions for the damn boy. Eyes trained on Misato's firm and toned backside as she practically skipped out of his office, Gendo groaned in disappointment. _So the rumor about that brat and Katsuragi and Akagi is true. Well no matter, more fish in the Nerv aquarium. That Ibuki girl has some odd things being said about her…_

X-X

Being a demon wasn't the horrible and skull shattering experience Skuld thought it was going to be. She felt the same, but in an odd sense more free. With the compulsion to follow Order in all things it allowed her to do things she had never thought of before. Such as hacking into bank to skim a few billion accounts of all the fractal percentages into a private account and pay for her place. Nobody was hurt, they didn't even know they lost those fractions of a cent, and she didn't have to work.

"Now how do I go about making things right," Skuld continued typing into her ethereal computer. With the constant pain and bitterness gone, Skuld was reunited with her lost love of technology and enough ice cream to fill a tanker truck. "I almost gave Urd to…him, Metatron too," just thinking about her creator now was a sign she was different. With the blinders off, Skuld saw her creator as the other demons did, the True Enemy.

First order of business was to seek amends with Urd, and knowing her sister Skuld has several plans. Getting Urd nice and loaded with premium saki was a start, and the next was that boy. For whatever reason Urd appeared to love the mortal, and Skuld had seen love between Goddess and mortal work so why not demoness. To make things go better on that front, Skuld had to learn more about the boy and what made Urd like him so much.

Her little conversation with him had been eye opening, as while Skuld did start to like Keiichi towards the end in a brotherly way Urd hadn't been so innocent with her emotions. "And this Shinji kid is a lot like Keiichi, and I guess that is Urd's type," Skuld mumbled with a spoon still in her mouth. To learn about the boy and the others at that quant apartment, Skuld did the normal. She hacked into the computer where their worked to review employee records.

To say she was a little impressed with the Magi would have been an understatement. It wasn't the same as the system force, but it has a nice antiquated feel to it in a LP's to CD type of thing. The mock-AI's were a real hassle, but once Skuld rewrote some of the code to give the trio of personalities a real mind things started working a lot better. "Naoko-chan what do the security tapes of the time he was alone with your daughter have to show?" Skuld asked the party-girl of the AI's.

Casper, opting to be called Naoko-chan, had taken to being a woman in the flightiest sense. Being locked in a semi-sentient state for over a decade, the part of Naoko Akagi that was a woman wanted to party like it was 1999. "It seems my little girl found herself a real piece of meat! Time lapse shows her getting off about twenty times in the three hours the played hide the sausage," the digital avatar for the AI was a full sized image of Naoko clad in a skimpy red bikini.

The mother side that was Balthazar, dubbing itself Naoko-san, was beside herself with worry. "My sweet little girl had a thing for that fossil! I was only seeing him to advance my place in the base!" Mommy didn't like seeing her daughter doing duplicitous things with the nasty bastard she herself could hardly stand. "And that friend of hers is such a bad influence, drinking so much." Balthazar was supposed to have been monitoring the city for Urd but failing miserably. It just appeared as an apron clad nervous looking chibi version of the once brilliant woman.

"That's just wonderful Naoko-san, now could you please find my sister, or at the least re-route the saki delivery truck?" Skuld wasn't to sure if she liked Balthazar and its unhealthy fixation on Ritsuko. "As for you Naoko-sama," Skuld did NOT like calling Melchior that but it refused to answer to anything else. "What are all these chemicals for? You were supposed to be finding a better place for my sister to live in, not make some noxious stew," Skuld quipped only to find Melchior had already found seven better apartments.

Naoko-sama wanted one thing more than anything else…to have a body again. That and to laugh in the face of the evangelions. Being the scientist it was, Naoko-sama knew that Unit-00 had her original soul, Unit-01 had Yui's, and that red monstrosity had Kyoko's. "It is nothing to be concerned about Skuld-san. Merely a side project of mine that will benefit our calculating properties," and get them out of the mechanical hell they existed in. Having no body meant they didn't feel anything, and being able to think but feel totally numb was a bitch and a half. Her visual representation on Skuld's screen was a chibi lab suit clad woman with a cigarette in its mouth.

"Well whatever you do, just cover your tracks because I don't want any unexpected company," Skuld said as she popped the top off yet another tub of ice cream. "It is going to take a long time to make things right between Urd and me, and I don't want police chases getting in the way of that," as much as the AI's were annoying and disturbing it was nice to have somebody to talk to. Tracking down some of Rei's information, Skuld opened the file on the long-time ago clone and the spoon fell from her mouth, "Urd's been busy training that girl."

Skuld was impressed with the Rei's…powerfully impressed with the hacking and degree of specialization those girls developed. "Maybe after this is all over I could move in with them," she picked her spoon up and popped it back in her mouth. The succubus's were all devious and crafty vixens, each being separate yet the same…Skuld's new demonic mind wanted to study them in their daily activities. And a lot of time watching them react to their food sources, not know it was only Shinji.

"Oh I found another video of my daughter and that cute little boy of Yui's! He takes so much after her and not that beast of a man," Naoko-chan chimed in breaking Skuld from her daydream. "Looks like she took to big a bite, mmmmmh I think I'd like to order that meal myself he does have the stamina for it," Naoko-chan was hoping Melchior got the bodies ready quickly.

X-X

"Why are you guys staring at me like I'm about to burst into flames?" Shinji asked nervously as he sipped from his can of tea. For the last few days his two best male friends had been acting strange around him. Aborted questions, an over eagerness to come over and visit, and simply being more hyper, and Shinji was finally wanting to know the reason. Had Urd not been as unbalanced he'd have gladly let his friends over, but with Urd oddly distant Shinji thought it best to give her as much time as necessary.

Leaning against his favorite tree, Touji finally steeled up enough courage to ask, "Shin-man, who is Metatron?" After long hours talking about it, the jock and his techie friend had to confirm a few things. The achingly beautiful woman might not really know Shinji at all, she might have been some religious nut. "She approached us few days ago with questions about you," he'd validate then congratulate.

Sputtering out his beverage ever so suavely, Shinji did his best fish out of water impression. "Y-you met Metatron?" a creeping suspicion of doom was quickly approaching the timid male. Metatron said enough crazy and misinterpreted things at home, but outside was a whole other world. "S-she didn't say something that upset you did she?" Shinji could already feel Urd grinning like a Cheshire cat at the mentioned angelic assassin.

Adjusting his glasses, Kensuke nudged Touji's side, "So you do know her then." Like Touji, Kensuke had reason so doubt the strange woman. It's not everyday a super model you've never seen before walks up and says she's your friends lover. If such things were common occurrences the world would be a very strange place. "She said a few things that were a little strange, and we'd like to hear your side of the story," he scanned the quad for Touji's sister and found her with Rei…who's hair buns were confusing yet alluring. _When did Ayanami grow hair long enough for that?_

"S-she did, did she? Well she is foreign so she doesn't know Japanese very well. So she might have said something misleading," Shinji just prayed it was something he could wave off. He saw clearly in his mind a chibi Urd pointing her finger at a chibi Metatron and gloating as Metatron looked on in confusion. Just a normal day for Shinji and his ethereal aids.

Nodding with his eyes closed, Touji wasn't happy he knew how to make Shinji squirm, but it did help alleviate the boy's ability to lie. "Look, we'll come out straight with what she said. She said that the two of you were lovers. Any truth to that?" Touji's left eye opened a crack to observe the trapped pray.

Shinji almost winced as Urd bellowed out gales of laughter inside his head. His face bursting as red as Asuka's plugsuit, Shinji was found out just that easily. "L-lovers…she said that…really?" the looks of astonishment on both his friends' faces spoke leagues. The libido, woken from its slumber, side stepped the Ego and Id and stole the helm. "A-actually yes we are. It's a very long and confusing story, that I won't get into, but yes I love Metatron." A sense of pride in knowing the assassin of Light loved him gave him the courage to speak.

"Wow man…I was half expecting you to lie about it or say she meant something else," Kensuke was stunned at Shinji's straight forward answer. Having placed his bet on Ayanami in the great 'which pilot is boffing Shinji' bet, Kensuke's next thoughts were to egg on Touji. "Now she did say a few other things that we are even more skeptical on," and if they were true they'd bow down and honor the new king of Tokyo-3 Junior high.

Seeing Metatron trying to explain herself to Urd who was laying on the ground holding her side laughing, Shinji was distracted in almost every regard. But with the Libido sucker punching the Super Ego and gaining full controls, his mind was more willing to confesses his exploits. "S-she did?" while he loved those crazy women it was odd talking about such things with his friends.

Frowning at the damn smug Kensuke, Touji tossed his leftovers away. "She said that your guardian, that doctor chick, Ayanami, and the devil are all also in line for a ticket to ride Shin-mountain," Touji hoped the order was off because he really thought Asuka had wormed her way deeper into Shinji's heart than Ayanami. _Red always treated him differently, he just never noticed._ Touji prided himself in his observation skill. And since Mari hadn't been mentioned Shinji could live.

Rubbing his ear, Urd's laughter was damn near hysterical, Shinji just owed up to fate. "I guess…you could put it that way. Like I said it's a very complex little story. Just don't say anything to them it's not something we want as public knowledge ok?" His eye spied Mari laying in with her head in Rei's lap as the girl fed her grapes and the Libido almost lost control of everything.

Bowing down, head on Shinji's left shoe as Kensuke took the right, "All hail king brass balls! For your duty in slaying the red menace with your quivering sword of power we humbly submit to your liege." Touji was overcome with elation. Shinji had so many women that he loved and that loved him…there was no chance that Mari would fall into that! _Once we get this date over this whole business will be over! _Chibi Haruhi was busy reworking some of Touji's priorities and the date would be something.

"What are you doing to my man?" Haruhi said announcing ownership of Touji without so much as telling him. Grabbing the collar of Touji's shirt she pulled the interesting specimen back, "Yuki wants the date to be tomorrow, get that pretty little sister of yours ready." Turning to Kensuke Haruhi gave him the evil eye, "And no funny business while we're out either!"

Jumping off Shinji's shoe, Kensuke's heart leapt in his chest, "Yes Haruhi-san!" It was sad, but Kensuke was whipped by his girlfriend's club leader. Haruhi was everything Asuka was but worse because it was tempered and refined rather than pure emotion. "Yuki-chan prefers the clubroom any…shit." Acting before Touji or Haruhi could compute his verbal slip, Kensuke was on his feet and running as far away from Haruhi as possible. It was still just second base, but both teens weren't in a rush.

With her hand still clutching Touji, Haruhi entered pursuit mode and dragged the poor jock along with her. Haruhi wanted Yuki happy, but to use the clubroom for that was sacrilege and atonements were required. "In the name of the S.O.S. brigade I command you to stop!" she yelled and made a general nuisance of herself as she chased after the boy.

Snickering at how quickly Touji's life had taken a change, despite the jock's wishes, Shinji stood and dusted himself off. "I guess sometimes the girl can ask the boy out," it was rare to see but Haruhi's intentions for Touji were so blatant that even Shinji saw them. "And I know it's embarrassing but could you stop laughing at her Urd?" Shinji's smile was more for Urd recovering than for the situation. If Urd could laugh like that, then things weren't that bad for her or at least getting better.

X-X

In his place in the center of all things, YHVH was anything but amused or happy. His concubine was lost. He'd not use the bitch now that she had been contaminated by a lesser being so another would have to be made. But without Metatron's core he couldn't make another. The fallen goddess had betrayed him and sided with the forces of Chaos, and that meant he lost not only Metatron but Urd as well.

"Insipid test, if only it could be circumvented, but the rules of Order cannot be bent," he snarled. As the epitome of Order, YHVH was held in check by the rules of the test. While the trials were issued he could not interact directly with that universe, and if the impossible happened and the world escaped his grasp all on it would be forever lost to him! "I was a fool to hide Lilith on the material plane," but he had no reason to suspect the plane he stored the original wife would have tried to escape him.

Viewing everything on that plane he could see Lucifer mocking him at every turn. The humans were triumphing in face of his trials using the very thing he had hidden there as their instrument. He lost his most valued assassin and the element of surprise was gone as well. The bitch of a goddess would no doubt tell them he had plans to sabotage their efforts.

But even as all things were crumbling around his plan, YHVH had spied one mortal that could be of use. "This Gendo Ikari could be a powerful tool to cause their failures to mount. And once they fail, I will unmake that world and take back my little toy's core and make another." All YHVH needed to do was contact the wretch of a mortal and offer some stipend to get the mortal to act. Order was not good or bad, it was the entity itself that made the distinction, so even Order could do horrible things.

A plan to ensnare his patsy already forming, YHVH was already imagining the instrument to bind this mortal. "He is a creature that believes in beauty outside but not in…simple to manipulate."

But first it was time for another trial, and maybe he'd not need to craft anything more complex than Sahaquiel. "And let the Tenth trial damn them to un-existence!" the master of Order bellowed as he summoned the living bomb and sent it on its way.

X-X

Notes

Trying to get back to more Eva-esque story. Not to much on the lemon/lime for this one, not that you'd likely expect it. This is more of a fallout chapter from the end of the Skuld arc and setting up the next few story elements. Hope ya liked it.

LATER!!


	21. Chapter 21

Standard Disclaimer

Hope ya had a good Valentines Day! I spent my walking around town and eating junk food. Nice and relaxing, save for the lil bit colder weather. This is another of the 'make-up for not writing Sunday' bits so it might be a trifle disjointed.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 21

While he wanted to say he was getting more acquainted and familiar with the act of making love, Shinji was far from comfortable at the moment. "Misato-san…I really think we need to talk about last night," his voice was cracking but he did his best to sound strong. It came out the way a child who wasn't believed by his parents trying to justify himself, aka not very well. With Asuka taking her morning bath and Urd and Metatron missing Shinji thought it the best time. "Are you listening to me?" he asked as Misato idly drew patterns on the table with her finger.

Giggling eerily Misato felt far better than she ever felt in her life. Three years had just been returned to her, but she did start going a little crazy due to the missed shots. "Why whatever do we need to talk about Shin-chan? I thought you said you wanted to take a breather last night." It had been a decent enough time since her last time basking in carnal delight and due to the ritual she was still on the mend. "Did you want to give me another year back now?" she cooed over her morning beer.

"I-I'm not saying that!" Shinji quickly shot out and shook his hands. The result of said panic attack was the splashing of soup on the floor, but Pen-Pen was quick to lick it up. When he had done some questionable things with Ritsuko it was more like feeling a dream, but with Misato it had been all too real. "I think we need to talk about what we did last night, because I'm a little…" fearful of her, worried for his safety, hoping Misato's lapse into insanity wasn't a portent of things to come.

"You're not little Shin-chan, you're just about the perfect size, not to big not to small," Misato retorted as she swirled her can. Taking a sip, she let the amber liquid course down her throat and work its healing magic. "I mean, sure Kaji was a bit on the heftier side, but you have YEARS to catch up to him," regaining her youth was making the woman giddy. She had only lost about a centimeter to her bust but the premature crows feet were gone.

Rubbing at his temple, not knowing if Misato was teasing or being serious, Shinji was having serious considerations to burning the Lexicon. "That isn't what I was talking about, Misato-san. Last night you got a little crazy, and I'm just wanting to make sure that the spell isn't…changing you into something that isn't the real you." He didn't want fuck-slaves, Shinji wanted the women he loved to stay who they were. Problems and blessings mixed into interesting and adorable packages. "I mean the number of times that I…well that should have been enough to make you the age you wanted but you kept…" he really thought he'd be more able to talk about such matters without embarrassment.

Blushing softly, Misato made an 'aah' face and nodded sagely. "Oh, so you're worried that your ever loving Misa-chan is being corrupted by that book of erotic magic eh?" Misato tugged at the top of her tank-top to let some steam out. It was hard to accept, but in hindsight Misato did feel a little embarrassed at her actions and getting too excited. "If it's about when I used by breasts…I thought you'd like it. I mean my babies need love too," and the rejuvenate power that ritual gave his essence made the sensation against her skin pure mind-numbing bliss.

_NO! Stay down you bastard! You're about to fall off so don't let her tease us like this! _Shinji tried reasoning with his Libido but it took a combined assault from his three other psyche components to hogtie the bugger and lock it in a box. "It was wonderful Misato-san, but the point is I was supposed to…I wasn't supposed to do it…"

"What he's trying to say is he was trying to aim for the honey pot and not cover the ENTIRE BODY," Urd finally stated having found her charming pupil's inability to state sexual terms heart warming but time wasting. "I mean you had about one inch of clean space by the time you crashed!" Urd had been actively watching Metatron's scowl deepening with growing enjoyment all night.

Jostling her beer can at Shinji's shoulder containing the pint-sized demoness, Misato had a good buzz going on. "I couldn't help it! I mean it even TASTED good, and that stuff is usually the foulest flavored crap on the planet!" Misato's embarrassment rose as she let that little factoid slip. Averting her eyes from Shinji as she started to understand why he was so apprehensive, "I couldn't help it. I know it was magically infused to rejuvenate my age, but the way it felt against my skin was just…I almost burst just by rubbing it against my skin. So maybe I went a little overboard."

Making her appearance known, Metatron huffed and crossed her arms, "What about in the bath? You were supposed to let Ikari-sama clean himself and yet you followed him and…from behind no less!" The angelic assassin wasn't taking her lack of knowledge in coital skills well, and was in fact horribly jealous of Misato's ability to charm the Shinji anaconda. She even had to ask Urd what a 'reach-around' was when Misato had asked if Shinji wanted one before acting without consent.

"Oh a quick FYI Shin-baby, Metatron was taking notes so you might want to be careful when nobody is around," Urd couldn't help herself as she had in fact noticed the holy entity writing down tactics and terms. "I won't condone or blame you for anything Misa-honey but do try to not overdue your usage of the merchandise because I think that hellcat in the shower would have something to say if you broke it," Urd pointed at the bathroom door.

Misato's face was pale and the beer can was now supplying Pen-Pen with some more beverages to drink. "You two were WATCHING that whole thing last night? Why the hell would you do that?" the fact just sank in that she had been playing a very active part in the ethereal entities nightly entertainment. "Why would you do that? I mean don't we deserve some privacy?" Misato balked.

"You don't hear that Kitty-cat complaining that we're watching her play hide-the-fingers right now, do you?" Urd's Cheshire grin went well with the face plant both Shinji and Misato performed in perfect synchronization. _I don't have to tell them that the two of us are no bigger than her thumb right now ,and that should be expected. _Being a demon was fun. "As for the 'why' I'll let jealous angel tell you," Urd bowed and gestured to Metatron.

Coughing discreetly to mask her nervousness, Metatron cleared her throat. "We masked the sounds you two were making to prevent unwanted intrusion from Soryu-san. As she is volatile when it comes to matters of "whom Ikari-sama spends some of his more precious time." Metatron was on the receiving end of more than one verbal assault care of Asuka when she would hear something she didn't agree with. "Soryu-san can be most violent when she thinks somebody is doing something they shouldn't."

"What she's saying is, Little Miss Kitty would have clawed your face off if she saw what state you were in last night," Urd translated from 'delicate-ese' to standard Japanese. "And as his aids we are supposed to watch over him when he's not…" Urd's words were cut short when the apartment shook horribly. Bookshelves fell over, the food spilled to the floor, and a mighty yelp from the bathroom proved that Asuka was alive but not happy. "Fighting the tests…" Urd felt it just as Metatron did, and both shared a look of utter despair.

"What was that?" Shinji asked as he helped Misato up to her feet. Holding the woman, as his fears started to get the better of him, the slight contact worked to keep him from panicking. "It felt like an earthquake," he hoped Misato would say the same, but her expression was more akin to Urd's, fear. "Misato-san?" he pleaded as he heard the bathroom door open and a red towel clad Asuka stomped out questioningly.

Misato's phone rang, followed by Shinji's, and finally the almost broken phone of Asuka's finished the trio. Flipping her phone open, Misato said the word that sent chills down the spines of all who heard it, "Angel."

X-X

"Are you fucking with me? Seriously that is the best idea you can come up with, Misato?" Ritsuko chucked her coffee mug over the bridge of the command box. Swiping Makoto's full cup, the good doctor proceeded to down the contents. "Because I'm not ready to die yet, so think of something better. Or is that the point? I get a smoking hot body that I want to have things done to, but your jealousy makes it so you want me to die before I experience half of it?" Ritsuko missed how Makoto suddenly stopped complaining and covered a bleeding nose and walked away.

Her face flush with anger, Misato wasn't taking Ritsuko's accusations well. "It's the best I can come up with alright? I've had a whole ten minutes to think about this little problem, and yes it is the best I can come up with!" One minute she's teasing Shinji about a very energizing night and the next she has to think of a way to save the world. Sending her lover out to face said possible life ending peril wasn't making it easier. "I mean if you have a better idea for saving us from an angel that is shitting bombs on us go ahead and tell me!"

"Captain Katsuragi, I don't think you need to use that language, and Sempai is just under a little stress is all," Maya hoped to calm the dueling femme fatales. Personally she just ripped all her clothing falling out of bed when the first bomb hit, it was par the course lately. _Stupid clothing manufacturers saying it's MY fault is totally unfair! _Her lawsuits all failed to get her an answer for why she was practically nude all the time.

"Maya run Captain Wonderful's little idea through the Magi and tell me what they have to say about it," Ritsuko spat out. The doctor was tasked with making technological marvels not thinking strategic battles! "Because if this is the best plan we have I'm grabbing that tasty crumpet Urd, and…" Ritsuko sagely didn't mention Shinji, "I'm going to die as happy as humanly possible!"

The pilots happily were talking to one another about their respective mornings while the sensible adults hurled insults and vague sexual threats back and forth. Stress was making things a little off as broom closets were filled with random employees wanting that last quick 'huzzah' before the big explosion took their lives. Gendo however wasn't on base, nor was Fuyutski. The ol' king bastard got a mysterious phone call and went to investigate, while the kindly professor was snitching on his boss to the police.

"Um, Sempai I don't think you want to hear what the Magi have to say," Maya alternated between the red faced doctor and tactical leader of Nerv. Being a sound judge of environments, the men were pissing in a corner and the leaders were squabbling like children, Maya didn't want to throw rocket fuel on the bonfire.

Grabbing Makoto's cup from Ritsuko's hand, Misato finished it off and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Just tell us Maya, it can't get much worse can it," Misato huffed. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was getting dizzy. Her little spat with Ritsuko was making her light headed and angrier moment after moment. _I'm the damn best strategize in this place and it's the only option we have! Why do people look at me and assume I got this job by screwing my way up the damn ladder! _Sexism was a bitch, especially when the one hurling said accusations was her friend.

Coughing lightly, Maya hoped things didn't get worse after she spoke. "Casper says 'go for the reverse cowboy', Balthazar states 'that Katsuragi woman is a bad influence on you', and Melchior says 'shit plan is shit but better than nothing'," Maya dropped the report as she dropped to the ground. Barely dodging the flying cup, Maya just covered her head and waited for the end to come.

"Screw this! We have no other option! Ritsuko tell Ayanami the plan, Maya you tell Shinji, and I'll get Asuka. That way Ayanami wants to kill somebody, Shinji is calmed, and Asuka is filled with jealous rage," Misato huffed as she tried to straighten out her frazzled hair. Putting her ear bud in, Misato went on to inform Asuka about the great 'catch the bomb' plan.

Sitting in his more confining than normal plugsuit, Shinji nervously waited for instructions. "I don't know Goth-chan, they should tell us SOMETHING soon, I mean isn't there a time issue?" he quipped as the Goth-Lolita Rei questioned if they shouldn't just slip off for a quickie to alleviate the stress while waiting. "A-and next time…I hope I get to see you without the make-up smearing in the LCL" he gushed as the idea of what that Rei tried doing sparked his interests.

"Shut off your comm. With the other pilots," Maya said sharply as she insured she wasn't being listened too. "The plan is simple, the three of you will be placed in different sections of the city. Once we get a better idea as to where the angel will land you will run to it to catch it. The first on site will catch the angel, the second will neutralize the AT Field, and the last will destroy it." Maya felt her body pulse with pent up desires. She was having a hell of a time with her dwindling cloths supplies, and the failed litigation, and with her dog before her she wanted SOME sense of peace. "Afterward you will set up time to meet me in my office, not today but soon. You will state it is in regards to dropping scores," her smile was slim and evil.

Scratching at his nose, Shinji wasn't sure if now was the best time to be playing the whipping boy and dominatrix. "Ibuki-sama, I understand what you're saying, but is now the best…AH!" Shinji yelped and jumped in his seat. A set of hands mysteriously found themselves kneading something they shouldn't have. Taking a quick look down into ruby red eyes of Fourteen who had a finger to her lips, Shinji swallowed hard.

"What was that pilot? Were you disagreeing with me?" Maya drew her fists apart simulating snapping leather. "I think you've forgotten your place, what was that yelp about?" she glanced over her shoulder and saw Misato coming closer, time was almost up.

"S-sorry Ibuki-sama, just pre-fight jitters is all," Shinji relaxed as Fourteen's greeting subsided and the fully grown Ayanami clone sank further into the depths of the entry plug. "I'll do as you said," but the look on her face was different now, the harsh yet alluring eyes were glazed over as Misato came into view.

Wildsurges had again taken control over the timid in public woman's mind. Luckily for the cursed woman it was an easier rendition. 521 – Target claims she invented the orgasm.

Heading to the launch platform, Shinji turned off the comm. "What are you doing in her Fourteen-chan, and for that matter HOW did you get in here?" Shinji said in a harsh whisper. Thankful the succubus stopped her playful entrance, the lad had no idea how he'd explain a grown woman in his plug if anybody saw her.

Floating back up to her pet, Fourteen caressed his cheek, "Easy Love, I stashed a piece of silk in the bottom of the plug when nobody was looking. Your coven can teleport through silk so…I wanted to give you motivation to succeed," she did her best to suppress the fear she felt pulsating through her being. If the day ended in failure, not only would she be dead but so would he…and she had still never truly known his touch. Their own deaths were no longer sought after by the Rei's, but Shinji's was down right a horrifying idea. Kissing his cheek, "Do good out their and I'm here to personally reward your efforts."

Swallowing hard, Shinji let his real pre-fight fears ebb out of him. "I'll protect you this time, I'll protect all of you," he said without a moments hesitation. Outside of the Eva Shinji was weaker than everybody he cared for, but in his behemoth he was their protector. "Urd, Misato, Asuka, all of you girls at the apartment, all of you…I won't let you down," he stepped onto his platform and was rocketed off into battle.

The whole ordeal lasted a heart stopping five minutes. Conflicting signals from the few nearby satellites sent Asuka swearing off into the wrong direction. At which point Metatron had to physically subdue Urd from interfering with the test. As much as Metatron wanted to help, she was bound by her creation to serve Order, and that meant to let the test go on without interference or she'd have to destroy the planet.

Rei was given good details, but a headwind sent the angel tittering off angle and squarely in Shinji's direction. Catching the angel that easily outweighed Unit-01 by a good eight times, the boy's determination kept the angel from falling. His cries of pain over the comm. almost caused Metatron to say 'fuck it sign me up for demonhood', but Rei was quick to his aid followed by a clamoring on hand and foot Unit-02.

As Shinji's sync ratio surpassed 200%, with help from Fourteen, Asuka and Rei hit a very pleasant 100% in fear they'd lose something they wouldn't dare part with if Shinji failed. Asuka split the AT Field open with Unit-02's bear hands, as Goth-Rei funneled demonic energy into her prog-knife and silenced the beast.

"Good work you three! As a token of your achievement, I'm taking all three of you out for dinner tonight!" Misato hollered as the pilots' vital signs were registered. Her tongue then stuck out mockingly at the pouting doctor who still thought it was a dumb idea.

Everything stopped however when a phone started ringing over the loud speaker. Shigeru was the one to answer it. "How did you get this number? Hey you can't talk to me like…calm down! Just…sure I'll patch you through," the man was glad that whoever this girl was he didn't have to deal with her. Typing a few commands into his console he linked up with the direct feed to the pilots, "Pilot Ikari…somebody wants to talk to you."

Haruhi wasted no time in getting to the point, "Boy, don't think that because you saved the city you're excused from the date I set up with that spore and my man. I'll expect you at the theatre at seven, or I'll tell Suzuhara you dragged his sister off to some seedy motel and had your way with her." Without waiting for a reply Suzumiya hung up and continued getting ready to wow the boy who would never have seen it coming.

"I guess…supper will be tomorrow?" Misato asked as the entire bridge crew tried to wrap their feeble skulls around whatever Haruhi had planned. Even Fourteen lost her spark for slap and tickle at the unfathomable will of Haruhi. Metatron did however score a hug.

X-X

Dressed slightly better than normal, Shinji ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the theatre. The time on the nearby clocks annoyingly reminded him that he had two minutes to get to the front gates or nasty things would befall him. Spotting that ominous yellow strip of cloth he yelled, "Suzumiya-san I'm here!" Rushing up to her, noticing the others coaxed into the triple date he huffed out through pained lungs, "Where is…Mari-chan?"

A look of utter confusion dropped over Touji's face, "Wait you said she was with Shinji!? What are you playing at Haruhi, where is my sister?" Touji switched from the wheezing Shinji to the smug Haruhi and he didn't like how this little 'date' was starting. "Do you know where she is or not?" fear evident in everything he was, Touji wanted to know his sister was safe.

Nodding to her own internal logic, not noticing how Yuki was nodding as well, Haruhi pulled out her phone. After a quick dial, "Yeah you can come out now, we're all here," flipping it closed Haruhi pocketed her phone again. "She's been inside waiting for me to call. Ikari-kun knows why, but he's smart enough not to say anything about it," it was a perfect plan. Slapping her hands together, "Well who's ready for the show?" She gave her target a very predatory stare that even Shinji could tell what it meant.

Walking out of the theatre and joining the group a very confused Mari Suzuhara held her palm to her cheek. "Suzumiya-san, what was the point of that again? You said it was a game, but who won?" Mari asked with pure sincerity. She had been all in a tizzy the whole day. First it was the angel battle where she was sure the date would be canceled, then it was fear for Shinji and the other pilots lives, and finally the call to hide in the theatre. "Oh, hello Shinji-sama, thank you again for saving us all," she kissed his cheek lightly.

Grabbing Touji's shoulder before the jock could react, Kensuke added his two cents, "Yeah man, that's not nearly enough reward for risking your life for us." The geek nudged Touji in the ribs hoping the overly protective jock would let Mari have this one moment. _Shin-man did risk his life and a little kiss on the cheek is not near enough reward. _But Kensuke knew how Touji feared Mari growing up or being hurt.

Patting Shinji on the back, Touji swallowed his fears, "Yeah man, good job. I mean you didn't even let the city get scratched this time." But if Shinji hurt Mari, Touji would stomp a mud hole so deep into the boy he'd lose his foot. Following a brief 'agreed' from Yuki, Touji started herding the crew into the theatre, making sure Shinji and Mari were not standing by one another. In his mind, the sooner the date started the sooner it would end. "So what are we seeing?" he hoped it wasn't a cheesy romantic one.

Handing the boys their tickets, "Sousuke's Counterattack" Haruhi announced with flourish. "Hope you didn't want one of those stupid 'dramas' where you'd think I'd get all doe eyed and sappy," Haruhi wasn't that type of girl. Heading briskly up to the concession stand, walking past a man and his date who did NOT like being cut in front of, Haruhi knocked on the glass counter. "You…Chidori," she said reading the woman's name tag, "three large popcorns and two sodas." Pointing at Shinji, "The savior of the day is paying," he was the richest of the group.

"Hey bitch what the fuck are you doing cutting in front of me like that?" a very angry man spouted off. "Nobody does that to the next in line of the Aoshima family line!" the indignant heir griped.

Grabbing the man reflexively by the shoulder, Touji spun him around and standing an inch shorter than the man still imposed unholy wrath with his gaze. "She is a bit eccentric, you'll forgive her right?" for the life of him though Touji didn't know why he was sticking up for the nut job!

Touching each man very lightly on the shoulder, Mari defused the testosterone bomb without so much as a raised voice. "This isn't anyway to act in front of a loved one is it?" Touji instantly backed down at his reproachful sister. When it seemed the other man was about to say something else, Mari took hold of his hands, "You're a big enough man to let Suzumiya-san have this aren't you? She meant no harm."

"Whatever, I don't have…have time for this….and sorry," the younger Aoshima apologized. Something about that girl made him ashamed of his actions. The girl on his arm was just a prize he wanted, but maybe…maybe he shouldn't treat people like that. _I think this time, this time I'll actually try and be respectful to this woman. _It would have been nicer if he could remember her name, but he could pay somebody to ask it.

As the group found their seats, Haruhi hummed lightly and very accusatorily at the siblings. "So you are the big sister type…and with such large breasts too…do you want to join the SOS brigade? We need a 'soft but sexy' big sister type," Haruhi's hand shout out and massaged Mari's left breast. "And you," her other hand went under Touji's chin and her finger placed square against it, "You did well too."

"Let us move a seat down," Yuki whispered to Kensuke as Haruhi had the rest of the group distracted. While she was sent to observe Haruhi, Yuki was taking to Kensuke very deeply. "I do not wish to have them disturbing us during the film," her husky tone sent a very nice vibe down Kensuke's vertebrae and he quickly yet quietly moved several seats away.

Once the explosion that was Touji's reaction to his sister's violation subsided, Shinji leaned in close to the woman. In the darkening theatre he missed how his proximity caused her to blush a lovely scarlet. "You did a very good thing, Mari-chan. But…it was dangerous too so…" Shinji was silenced as Mari again kissed his cheek this time just a little bit harder.

Using her body to hide her hand, Mari summoned a ball of holy light, "I wasn't in danger Shinji-sama. You saw to that. Now let us enjoy the film as Suzumiya-san keeps my brother occupied." Covering Shinji's hand with hers, the very nervous pair sank into their seats and watched the movie without another word. They just enjoyed the others company, and by the end were holding hands and smiling at the simple pleasures of life.

But while Yuki and Kensuke played a game of tonsil hockey, Mari and Shinji basked in the joy of the others company, Touji was in a whole new world of strangeness. He wanted to be infuriated with Haruhi for what she had done all day, but some part of him just added it up to her charm! When Haruhi had 'charm' he couldn't place either, but he couldn't refute that his brain was constantly thinking of her.

Did he like her? Did he hate her? He wasn't sure, but sitting next to the girl in the dark theatre as she dodged from side to side during the action scenes and bounced off his shoulder he was content. Something about her just clicked in his mind in a manner Hikari never did, and that was both exhilarating and terrifying. _I thought I liked…loved Hikari, but why do I doubt that now? _The idea that his first love died before it ever started was a testament that he was aging.

"Isn't this great? Sousuke's totally going to pwn those guys right in front of Tessa!" Haruhi was fully focused on the movie and paid no mind that her lips brushed against Touji's ears. She'd worry about the boy after the movie, she was enjoying it to much to care.

His voice raising several octaves at the unexpected action and touch, "Y-yeah great," he squeaked out. She was annoying, controlling, abusive, adorable, insane, infatuating, and the jock was in her sway. Still on the fence of the great hate/love debate he resigned himself to being at her mercy through the rest of the movie. Glancing at his sister, his mind solidifying briefly, he was angry at the fact Shinji was holding her hand. _He has those other girls, Mari better not be just another trophy to him. _His free hand clenched tightly.

Haruhi continued to be enthralled by the film up until the end as Sousuke threw his arms around Tessa and the pair walked over the corpses of the fallen. "Now that is how a romance movie should be, covered in blood and bullet shells! Now I'm hungry, let's go eat!"

X-X

Adjusting his collar, Gendo scanned the bar for the contact he was supposed to meet. They said he'd recognize them, but all Gendo saw was the standard bar crawlers. It was an upscale bar, nice piano playing in the background, very high class looking, but a bar was a bar despite how it was dressed up. "This is pointless, SEELE wouldn't send a contact to a place like this, they don't have the money for it anymore," and neither did he as his glass of water showed.

"Get the man a Jack and Coke please," a demure yet powerful voice said over the din of chatter. Dropping a bill on the counter, the woman took the drink from the tuxedo clad bartender and handed it to the dumbstruck Gendo. "You look like you could use a stiffer drink, Gendo-chan," the woman said with a slick smile.

"Y-Yui?" Gendo blanched. The woman appeared to be Yui if she dyed her hair black and had red contact lenses. Shaking the stupid out of his head, "Are you the one that contacted me?" he regained his composure after his verbal slip. This woman was trim in all the places junk food made Yui chubby and was just generally more physically attractive, but that face was so achingly familiar.

Covering her lips with the tips of her fingers, the lovingly crafted doll gasped, "How did you know my name? Yui Yagami at your service." She extended her hand to the man she was to lie, cheat, and lead towards Heaven's aims. It was a simple reason to exist, and without knowing anything else she didn't care.

Taking the woman's hand and kissing it as he'd seen done times before, Gendo was enchanted by her. "Yagami-kun, this is hardly standard operating procedure. I do not meet my contacts in bars regardless of how upstanding they are," Gendo didn't get to where he was by being totally stupid. It was true that Yui and Kozo had put him in control of Nerv, but he was smart enough to know Yui was a good staring place. "I have a gun, loaded with a dart that will poison and kill you. It'll appear to be an overdose and leave my hands clean. So why don't we cut to the chase, you don't work for SEELE do you?"

"I'll have a martini please," Yui beckoned back to the bartender with a wink. "And no, Gendo-chan, I do not work for that boring organization." Thanking the bartender she dropped another bill that was far to much for the drink. Taking a sip, "Delicious, don't you think?" she clinked her glass against Gendo's untouched beverage. "I'm an agent of a higher power, and he's seen you working. Saw your plan, forgive me as I don't shake your hand. And wants to help you with it," she ran her fingers down Gendo's arm.

Flexing his fist, his fingers grazing against the imbedded Adam embryo, Gendo felt a trickle of moister go down his side. He had a spy in his midst and they knew what he was doing! But looking into the beautiful face of this woman, he started to think. _It's not just a coincidence she looks like Yui! Whoever sent her knows me, knew her, and knows a far deal more than they're letting on. _Now the real question was could he trust this new entity or were they just going to use him like SEELE tried to. "Yagami-kun, you'll forgive me if I don't just jump at what you are offering. With what you know, why not just blackmail me into helping?" her took a big drink from his glass.

"Because I believe in Order," Yui responded as she trailed the lip of her glass with her finger suggestively. "I'm only offering the support you need to complete you objective, and a few fringe benefits. Can you honestly say you do not need support now? You do seem to be losing a great deal of support," Yui had trailed Gendo in ethereal form since her landing on the Earth earlier in the day and her trial had spoken of his problems aloud to himself. She knew a great deal of Gendo's problems.

It was painfully true that he was losing his dragons as time moved by. Not only related to the scenario, but in regards to the pleasures he'd become accustomed too. "How do I know I can trust you?" he placed one of his meaty hands at the small of her back and pulled her in close. "What are you willing to offer me to prove your loyalty?" it'd been so long since he felt the touch of another.

"I have a room reserved upstairs. If you wanted, we could go up there and you could think of some way I could prove I only mean to assist you," she lowered her head slightly and pressed against his side. "A man such as you might need some through convincing, and I'm sure I can provide it," it was her mission it was her reason to exist and she'd not fail her true master.

He knew it was most likely a trick, some flimflam staged to get the better of him. _But knowing it's a trap is the first step in avoiding it._ Downing the last of his drink, Gendo spun the girl around in his arms, "Lead on Yagami-kun." He followed the woman up to the posh room she had rented, and Gendo took his glasses off and set them on the bed stand as the mock version of his wife stood expectantly next to him.

X-X

_When will this date end?_ Touji wanted this whole ordeal to finally be over. Seated in a booth at a family restaurant they group waited for Haruhi's dessert to arrive. The banter was banal but he couldn't focus on it. Thankfully he was able to stack the deck with the seating arrangements, and all it cost him was to sit next to Haruhi. Across from him sat Yuki, Kensuke, and finally Shinji. With Haruhi on his left and Mari on his right, all he had to do was wait just a little longer and his sister's safety would be assured.

"Suzumiya, did you have anything else planned for tonight?" Yuki asked as she secretly squeezed Kensuke's hand. She was ready for a nice slow walk back to her apartment and a movie alone with Kensuke. But she had to abide by Haruhi's wishes lest things go down in a way she couldn't expect.

Picking up her spoon as her ice cream covered cookie was set in front of her, and she pointed at Shinji to pay the bill, Haruhi smacked her chops. "Yeah this is the end, we all go our separate ways. You two, Ikari and Mari, and…" she trailed off. She was enjoying the company of the Jock more and more. He was different that she had earlier expected. Not the idiot that the other girls said, more sensitive, and doggishly protective of Mari. He kept her interest very keenly, and Haruhi hated being bored.

"You don't mind walking me home, do you Shinji-sama?" Mari batted her eyes coquettishly at the boy of her affection. The date hadn't been all she wanted it to be, and that was mostly due to her brother. Whenever Shinji went out of his way for her to maker her happy, Touji would intrude or cause some way of putting a damper on it. As he was her brother, Mari tried not to get upset or angry at him but it was testing her.

Smiling softly and nodding, "I'd sure not let you walk home alone," Shinji like Kensuke and Touji was fiercely protective of the demure woman. Much like Mari though, the date could have been something much more special had Touji's 'big-brother' nature not ruined a lot of it. "You don't mind do you, Touji?" he felt obligated to ask after so much had transpired that night.

Facing Mari, Touji couldn't believe the gall of Shinji to even ask that. _That bastard really is just thinking of getting her in the sack isn't he? I would have never thought Shinji capable of that!_ His ability to think straight was blinded by his over protective nature. "No man, she can come with Haruhi and me, and we'll walk home together afterwards." The ruse was over, Mari wasn't going to be added to Shinji's harem because he was putting an end to the illusion!

"Brother? W-why won't you just let me go home with Shinji-sama?" her voice was borderline broken. All she wanted was a little private time with Shinji, nothing dramatic but maybe a little romantic. "You trust us, don't you?" Mari tried reasoning as best as her emotional state would allow.

Squeezing Yuki's hand for courage, Kensuke had finally had enough as well. "Yeah, Touji, this whole thing was arranged for Mari, and you've been doing just about everything you could to spoil it for her," he found his courage in Yuki's grip. Hearing Metatron's words as well, Kensuke was sad to see Mari go and join the other women that claimed to love Shinji, but he could see the truth for what it was. Mari was growing up and in love.

"NO!" Touji roared and knocked over the salt and pepper shakers. Haruhi looked up from her food for a moment, mildly annoyed, then returned to her treat. "This bullshit ends now. Kensuke, you know as well as I do that Shinji said he has women that he's with. He's just using Mari! He wants to add another to his little score, another notch on his belt. And I will not let him trick Mari into something because he's blindly infatuated with him!"

SLAP!

Her hand still held out flat, Mari was already out of the booth with tears in her eyes. "Is that how you see me, brother? A stupid and gullible girl?" Turning briskly, the emotionally betrayed girl started running out of the restaurant and into the night. It hurt that Touji had such little faith in her let alone thought his best friend capable of such treachery.

Both Touji and Shinji made to get out of the booth, only Haruhi let Touji go as Kensuke grabbed Shinji's arm and held him. "This is Touji's issue, Shinji. Let him deal with it. Been a long time coming," Kensuke watched out the window as Touji ran after his sister's escaping form. Shinji, thankfully, trusted him and relented as Haruhi finished her food.

His body was about to break down under him, but Touji forced his aching legs to continue pumping. Grabbing Mari's arm, almost missing it, Touji forced the girl to stop. "M-Mari, what was that for? I'm telling you the truth about him. A woman told us that he has lovers! LOVERS! I don't want to see you hurt by him." Bending over and sucking in gales of air, Touji praised the gods he didn't hear Mari running off again. _When did she get in such good shape! _He didn't even hear her breathing hard.

"I know that Touji," she saw him flinch at the more formal use of his name. "I probably knew before you did. But I don't care about that," Mari tugged on the bottom of her best dress. She had wanted to impress Shinji, and all that garnered was Touji saying she was over dressed. "I know we're both young, I know it might just be infatuation, but I don't think so. I've felt infatuation before, and it is nothing like how I feel for him."

Taking a step away from his sister, Touji was astonished. "You-you knew about those other women?" How could she have known that, more important how could she not care that the guy she liked was hording women. "You can't mean that, Mari. You deserve better than just being a piece of meat for him," he couldn't think of Shinji in that way but the evidence proved to the contrary.

Grabbing Touji's hands, Mari forced her kind but stupid brother to look at her. "Do you honestly believe he'd think of me like that? You're his friend, and I can see on your face that you don't," she wiped at the last tear creeping from her eye. "He likes me dearly, maybe its love, or maybe it will blossom into it. But it can only happen if you LET him. He won't do anything to offend you, because that's how he is. So, brother, let him and me at least try to see what might come from this," she pleaded.

Slipping his hands free from her feather light grasp, Touji shoved his hands back into his pockets. "If he hurts you, I'm not going to be held responsible for the damage that gets done," and he meant it. Walking back towards the diner, Touji saw Haruhi smirking at him with a knowing gaze. "And if I let you do this…no jokes about her alright?" he begged.

Hugging Touji's arm, Mari pressed her forehead against him, "Now what kind of sister would I be if I didn't tease you about your girlfriend." Without her enhanced abilities, Mari would have been bowled over when Touji shoved her with accidentally more strength than intended. Finding Shinji coming out holding an empty wallet, she grabbed hold of his arm. "I'll see you at home, brother," sticking her tongue out playfully at him, Mari lead Shinji back to her home and was blessed with a very sensual goodnight kiss.

Touji, for all his claiming to the other, was saddened to see Mari happily walking off with Shinji. He had to let go of the idea she was meek and helpless, that she was his 'little' sister, and that he could stand between her and her happiness forever. Walking Haruhi home, the girl babbling about aliens and ghosts the whole time gave him a reason not to worry so much. Planting an unsuspecting king-daddy of a kiss on him, slipping him a little tongue, she proudly proclaimed that he was her man now…and he better treat her well.

He felt like crying as he walked home.

X-X

Notes

Bit on the limey side and serious side as I continue to move down routes opened up. Tried to give Touji some growing room and separate him from the 'big brother' complex he has. Hope it wasn't to under/over handed.

Well hope ya enjoyed!

LATER!


	22. Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer

Eh…felt sick Sunday so taking the weekly update pattern again. So that means double post weekend! OH well hope ya enjoy

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 22

"I can't believe you're going on another date with my sister," Touji moaned as the trio of boys walked down the halls of the school. "And like I said, if you ever hurt her I'm going to have to exact triple the amount on you," he patted Shinji's shoulder while trying to abstain from slapping the boy's shoulder. He was giving Mari her shot like she asked for, but he didn't have to like it. Haruhi was oddly helping Mari out by keeping the jock busy, and offering the loving girl a position in the S.O.S. brigade.

Pushing his constantly slipping glasses back up Kensuke quipped, "What do you mean 'again'? The only date they had was the one two weeks ago where you ruined it for her?" From what Yuki told him of the aftermath though, Kensuke was worried about Touji's life and sanity. Anybody that Suzumiya's attention stayed on was in for a world of pain, and Touji was Haruhi's favorite talking piece. "And what about you? I mean from what I see you've been on more dates with Suzumiya than Shinji has with Mari," Kensuke lost the valiant battle to keep the shit-eating grin off his face.

"Yeah, you and Suzumiya-san have been very chummy lately," Shinji added hoping to switch the topic off of himself. His date with Mari being ruined by Touji's overprotective nature, Shinji was hoping tonight's would go better. With the last two weeks being fairly tame, the lad was hoping to spice things up a bit. He'd made it a point to not continue Misato's ritual to allow the woman to gradually get accustomed to the de-aging process. Asuka and Metatron continued to have 'accidents' concerning Shinji's bathroom time. Rei and her sisters never stopped the dream visits and he had taken several of them out on various dates, but Urd was still pensive and aloof. He'd talk to Mari about what he could to tonigh.

His face turning a very non-Touji shade of embarrassed he shrieked, "THEY ARE NOT DATES!" Seething as the idea of dating Haruhi was gaining momentum in his head, he struggled not to sink deeper into Haruhi's clutches. "She just makes me do those stupid alien and mystery hunts! And I sure as hell won't let Mari go out alone with her! Lord knows what that girl would do to her! Last time she had her in a bunny-girl costume!" the older brother mode was hard habit to kick.

Sliding the door open to the art room, Shinji hid his reaction to the news. "I bet she looked cute in it," more like insanely hot, but Shinji liked having his teeth in his mouth so didn't say that. In Shinji's mind, Mari was growing into something wonderful. She was sisterly but dense. A testament to the natural beauty humans can attain, but she didn't flaunt it like stupid-sexy Asuka. "Though Mari-chan is a little gullible, and Suzumiya-san is…" Shinji again sagely kept his mouth shut.

The other stooges nodded to the unspoken opinion of Haruhi. That girl was a force of nature that was beyond description. "Man, I hate art class, Miyazaki-sensei is so boring," Kensuke droned as the trio took their seats at a large black lacquer topped table. The art room always had the faint smell of drying paint and unused clay. It wasn't a good or bad smell, but it was unique. "Wish she'd just retire or something so we could get a smoking hot new teacher…one that Shinji isn't aloud to talk to," Kensuke saw Touji nodding in agreement.

Pulling out his ruler and pencils, Touji shrugged as he readied his parchment. "I don't really care as long as I can keep drawing my still-lifes," he pulled out his putty eraser and laid it down next to his off-tone pencil case. Drawing was a passion of the jocks, one he didn't put much stock in, but enjoyed all the same. "Though a hottie would be nice for figure drawing, and yeah Shinji can't talk to her. He's got enough women anyway…" and he dreaded the day Mari officially entered their number. A brother would know when that happened.

"It's not like I do that on purpose guys, things are just…well complicated," Shinji bashfully squirmed in his seat. Love fell into his lap, but Shinji never regretted it. His feelings for the women in his life never wavered. Sure having oodles of sex with them was a very nice experience, but it was never about the physicality that made him enjoy it. It was connecting on that deeper level. Asuka was always so gentle and tender when alone, showing her true face just to him, and Rei and her sisters were real firebrands of passion that could easily stoke Shinji into a whirl. "And what about Yuki-san and Suzumiya-san, think they'd like you two to be talking about other girls?" Shinji eyed Kensuke as the boy was seriously seeing Yuki.

"SHUT UP" both boys echoed at having the harsh reality thrown in their faces. Kensuke loved Yuki and wouldn't hurt her for anything, and Touji despite all his bluff and counter statements was typically thinking about Haruhi. "Men can dream…and right now we're dreaming of a beautiful and sexy new art teacher!" with Hikari and Asuka in gym the boys could speak without fear of being beaten.

Opening the door to her new job, Hiroko Takashiro took a deep breath and stepped before her pupils. "Good afternoon students, I'll be your new art director as Miyazaki-sensei has fallen ill and retired," bowing to her students, Hiroko's luscious ruby red hair swayed to the side as her ample chest giggled as she straightened herself. It was here somewhere, the Lexicon. She's studied the ancient texts and literature about the tome of power. Countless sleepless nights reading into occult and satanic books allowed her the ability to sense the books location. She wanted it, she had to have it, and somebody in this room had it. A small potion had taken care of the old art teacher, but it would kill the old-bat.

"Oh my fucking god…" Touji's eyes couldn't have moved away from the craven idol of sinfully beauty before him. The full breasts, the luscious lips, gorgeous blue eyes, toned legs, and Touji was in her sway. The other boys, save Kensuke and Shinji, were equally swayed by the purposefully erotic clothing and presence Hiroko was exuding. While his heart was being swayed by the entity that was Suzumiya Haruhi, his loins were captivated by the unknowing seductress.

Faking a blush as the boys erupted into cheers, Hiroko was hoping for the result. Judging by the exuberance of the males, she could tell some things about them. The ones that were quieter were the targets she'd have to aim for. Those few weren't easily swayed, meaning they had experience, and anybody who had the Lexicon had to be very experienced by now. "Now-now students, please take your seats so we can begin today's activity," Hiroko didn't particularly like her actions, but the book was dangerous. She had to have it to protect the world from its potential abuse. She'd dedicated her life to protecting those who couldn't protect themselves using magic and alchemy. After learning of the Lexicon and other tomes of power, she knew her mission.

"Touji, you need to calm down, she's going to think you're a freak," Shinji frantically tried calming his exuberant friend. He had to agree that the new teacher was attractive, but compared to Urd and Metatron this new woman didn't stand out as being eye achingly wonderful. No, Shinji's libido was actually working with the Id and Super Ego in coming up with a lovely evening for Mari. Even his libido wanted it to be perfect for the girl who deserved no less but asked for nothing.

Watching from the doorframe, Fourteen's eyes hardened as she felt residual magical energy from that woman. She had come to finally get some private time with her beloved, a closet or supply closet would have worked perfectly, but now she saw something different. "I'll have to inform Urd-sama about this…Shin-baby will have to regrettably wait," and she really did want to know his caress like her eldest sister had. The younger Rei's were resentful of the original's stealing the most of Shinji's private time.

X-X

"So can you guys fill me in on what I've missed, because things seem really different than last time I was here," Kaji asked while stroking his chin. With the subsequent arrest of the majority of Seele, the UN spy had much on his plate. Traveling from arrest and trial of all the members as the UN representative, Kaji had one wicked case of jetlag. "Misato looks like she fell into a youth spring and Ritsuko had cosmetic surgery to turn herself into the highest grossing porn-star ever?" he would have remembered Ritsuko being that attractive before.

Summoned by the commander for an important meeting, Makoto hadn't expected the believed rival for Misato's affection to have been present. Tugging on his collar he looked to Shigeru to fill in the man, but when the guitar enthusiast shrugged Makoto grumbled. "Things have been strange here for the last couple of months. A lot of rumors are going around, and we're not sure if we want to believe them or if they're being perpetrated just to confuse us," he suspected women might do such just to prevent unwanted advances.

Sipping on a bottle of tea, Shigeru nodded and pointed at Makoto. "Yeah, it's been one dozy of a rumor after another, and you won't believe who is at the center of all of them!" Like most of the men of Nerv, Shigeru didn't want to believe a timid fourteen year old could woo the most attractive women they've ever seen. So they opted to make an alteration to the truth. "The commander's son is said to be the focal point of a lot of Nerv's strangeness," with the pilots at school it was alright to start a smear campaign.

"Shinji-kun? What does he have to do with Misato's new skin cream or Ritsuko's super hair dye?" Kaji couldn't get over the changes. His time with Misato in the past was short, but he felt a powerful friendship for her as the love he felt subsided. Much the same went for his feelings for the dejected head scientist of Nerv, a powerful friendship. "He find stuff on the internet for them? Man if that's the case I wonder what he got for Asuka," he chuckled at the notion of the shy boy giving Asuka a gift.

Sharing a secret look with Shigeru, Makoto stole a glance at the gossiping women across the bridge. "We think Ikari-kun has some dirt on them and he's extorting sex out of them to keep quiet," it was that or believe he truly did woo the fair damsels. "We've overheard some talking from each of them that confirms that they've slept together, and I don't see any other reason for it," his pride couldn't take it.

Making sure they weren't overhead, Shigeru again nodded in agreement. "I heard Katsuragi-san saying something along those lines personally. And it gets even stranger when you factor the other pilots into this AND Ibuki!" the man expounded a little to loud and garnered a look from the mentioned women. Coughing lightly, he turned away from them and tugged on his sleeve. "Oops, little to loud. Anyway, word is the Ikari boy is something of an evil little bastard just like his dad," the apple didn't fall far from the tree was the hope.

Kaji wasn't buying it, not with such flimsy evidence. "I don't see how that boy could do something like that. I've read his profile and spent time with him, he's a good kid," Kaji actually liked Shinji. If the boy had more self esteem and confidence Shinji could have been a younger version himself. "And what does this have to do with Asuka and Ibuki?" Rei Kaji wouldn't comment on having little to know exposure to her.

"Well Maya's been something of a rumor into herself, and its not helping that she's demanding people thank her for 'creating the orgasm'" Shigeru scoffed and rolled his eyes. Maya had actually demanded he thank her for her outrageous claim, saying 'all the joy you got out of it is due to me'. "So I'll skip her for now, but the Asuka rumor is a little stranger…you know about the ears and tail right?" one less oddity to talk about was better.

Pulling a smoke out of his pocket, Kaji was tempted to pull out his flask and take a shot of bourbon to chase the crazy down with. "If you're going to tell me that Shinji-kun is blackmailing sex from Asuka I'm going to have you committed now. Asuka would eat that boy for breakfast and spit out his bones before letting anything like that happen. And no, what is wrong with her ears?" he'd not mention the tail he had to have something insane in his ear. Kaji feared that Asuka would be arrested for breaking the arm of the first boy to try touching her, or biting off the lips of the fool that tried kissing her.

Laughing nervously, Makoto didn't like the nervous tick developing on Kaji's brow. "Well you can see the ears and tail if you stay around long enough," he still had a hard time believing Ritsuko's story of LCL contamination. "Now this next part is totally unconfirmed, Maya said it and she's been suspect of cracking lately. But she said she saw Asuka sneak into the men's shower, heard 'amorous' sounds, and ending in what she said was 'the loudest scream' she'd ever heard Asuka emit," the grown men didn't know how to take that one. They weren't Adonis's themselves, but they thought they knew their way around the bedroom. What Maya had told them was Shinji caused the red-menace to nearly short-circuit, a feet they've never gotten close to.

Lighting his smoke, the regulations be damned, Kaji had a lot on his mental plate. "For starters, I think both of you need to get out more. Shigeru you need to spend more time with your girlfriend, and Makoto…GET a girlfriend. Because these lies about Shinji-kun screwing every available woman in Nerv are seriously just a damn fuck-dream," he took a heavy drag of his smoke. He'd have to confirm it though, he was close enough to Misato to ask her. But if the rumor about Asuka was true, well then he'd have to congratulate the young man for defanging the woman and wish them luck.

Before the spy could make good on his mental promise however the commander and his new second in command took made their appearance. "Attention all senior staff, I wanted to start off by thanking you for coming in for this sudden meeting," Gendo was on cloud nine and that was evident in his tone. This Yui person was relieving all his pent up stress, and even showing him a few things he'd never dreamed of. "As many of you have noticed lately, a new face has been seen in my office instead of Fuyutski," Yui had quickly had Gendo demote the sly old man to third in command.

Taking her queue from the meat-sack she was servicing towards the end of humanity, Yui stepped forward and saluted the assembled. "As the commander has mentioned, you might have seen me mussing about the base lately," her smile appeared genuine and her tone polite, but they were fake. Yui had a goal and only one, sabotage Nerv so it failed the tests. Gendo was a means to that end, but she needed to strike at the vital points, and those were the personnel. "As Sub-Commander Fuyutski is getting on in age, the UN has asked me to replace him as the new Sub-Commander," a lie but she'd covered her bases with careful hacking.

A collective gasp and murmuring filled the collection of Nerv. Even Kaji hadn't heard of this little switch up in command, but he wasn't going to let it skip by unchecked either. Misato and Ritsuko just shook their heads, not knowing what to believe. After her denouncement of Gendo, Ritsuko filled Misato in on a lot of Nerv's little secrets, and how the command structure had been rigged. A new sub-commander went counter to Nerv's 'true' purpose. Maya, well Maya was telling Michiru how she should thank her for inventing the orgasm.

Holding out her hands and making calming motions, Yui attempted to silence the unruly bunch. "I assure you that I, Yui Yagami, have not forced Fuyutski-sensei out of his role, nor will he even leave Nerv," she couldn't get ride of him without exposing to much. And unlike Metatron, Yui wasn't a physical powerhouse, she was brains and a plan. "But I will be scheduling meetings with all senior staff, and the pilots, to better understand the workings of the base so I can make more informed decisions," and how to subvert them into failing. It couldn't be direct, direct influence was forbidden, but she could make THEM influence things directly.

Silencing the continued conversation, Gendo stomped his foot making a mighty echo. "Katsuragi, Akagi, Aoba, and Ibuki will be first to submit to Yui's inquiry, and following that the pilots will be questioned. If you have any problems with the new changes, I suggest you fill out your resignation as your opinions on this matter are not valid," turning around from the masses, Gendo felt that serge of power he'd thought he'd lost. It was good to be the king, and now he had a queen again.

X-X

Rapping on the door to Shinji's lovely suite, Metatron was growing nervous and pensive. "Urd are you going to be hiding in Shinji-sama's room all day again?" her tone was borderline worried. While Urd's preoccupation had given the heavenly agent less problems and a free ride on the Shinji-express most nights, she wasn't without fear. The demonic beauty was a surreal friend returned. "Shinji-sama is starting to get very worried about you," as noted that Metatron had to force the boy to leave for school.

Asuka dragging him off helped a great deal.

"FINALLY FINISHED!" Urd's rallying call reverberated in the tiny apartment. Almost ripping the door of its hinges, Urd triumphantly strode out into the hall. "Oh, Metatron, what are you doing out here?" Urd put her hand on her hip and leaned heavily on her left side. "For that matter what day is it, I've been a little busy," she said a little ashamed as she spun a necklace around her extended finger.

Hopping off Shinji's desk, a two foot tall green imp with pointy tail and long slanted ears tugged on Urd's elegant black cape. "Zathrus is done milady, Zathrus wants to be going home now," the imp rasped out as it tugged harder to get the slave driver…demoness's attention. "Might Zathrus go now?" it pleaded.

Turning around at the rude attempt to get her attention, Urd rubbed the extra large head of the imp playfully. "Yes Zathrus, you may go. Mother wouldn't be happy if she knew I took the most skilled of her crafters for personal use," she cooed to the imp's delight as his tail straightened in reaction to her words and touch. As the imp jumped backward into a flaming portal back to the nether void, Urd blew it a kiss, "Still got it," licking her finger she touched it to her extended rump and made a 'hiss'.

The sulfurous smell still fresh on her nostrils, Metatron scrunched her face cutely in dissatisfaction. "Might I inquire why you had an imp in Shinji-sama's bedroom? And what you have been spending the last two weeks doing?" her latent urge to kill the foul beast had been high, but Urd's dismissal of it prevented any black blood from being spilt. "If it is an attempt to pollute Shinji-sama's soul I will not allow it," she quipped as she took the necklace from Urd's finger.

"Two weeks! It took two weeks to make that thing?" Urd was astonished! She had expected maybe two days of time to craft her darling pupil's gift, not two weeks! "Wow time flies when you're making a gift for a loved one," when Shinji was gone Urd sheepishly was more candid with her feelings. "And that is an amulet of 'wolves pride' so be careful with it," she scanned the Lexicon for hours trying to find the best means of protecting Shinji. She knew he'd never take something that directly affected people, but with the amulet he'd accept it.

Taking the amulet into her palm, Metatron saw the intricate and precise etchings of the metal. It was a tiny wolf's head with its mouth open in a howl, majestic and noble yet containing a trace of animalistic power. "'Wolves pride'? I must admit this is not one of the demonic trinkets that I am aware of, but it has the heft of something made of mithril, a material not of this plane, what does it do?" she was tempted to break it then and their, but its beauty stayed her hand.

Yoinking the necklace from Metatron before the good-meaning but foolish woman could do something to it, Urd wrapped the chain around her wrist. "It is made of mithril, Zathrus brought it with him. And I enchanted it while he crafted it, didn't think it'd take this long, but I guess it was more complex than I originally intended," but if it worked it'd be worth it.

Sashaying into the kitchen, Urd favored herself with a congratulatory glass of her favorite booze. It was a bottle of the same liquor used to summon her into Shinji's life, it had sentimental value. "And the reason you've never heard of it, is because it's not demonic. This little lovely is the work of Nordic myth. It makes the wearer appear to those who don't know them as the supreme alpha male," and she was going to give it to Shinji to keep those who'd attack him think twice.

"Why would Shinji-sama need such? He already has lovers so he wouldn't need to attract mates would he?" Metatron was content with the number as they were. The more the group grew the less personal time she'd have. At present it was the perfect amount, as each person started to get the itch it was just about time for them to have some private time. While Shinji was nearly dry at most times he never refused. "I fail to see how it would protect him, not when we SHOULD be with him to do such," but Shinji insisted Metatron stay with Urd due to her mental withdrawal.

Her lips pursed as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. "Think about it. If the men see him as their superior they won't dare think of attacking him, and the women would either be intimidated or drawn to him. Sure it might mean some less scrupulous girls might fall under its sway, it shouldn't be that big a deal," Urd replied. Having yet to actually claim her pupil, Urd wasn't too eager to add to the number of would-be bed warmers either.

Favoring herself a small glass of red wine, Metatron's unknowing corruption continued. "I guess I see your point, but why keep it secret for so long. Shinji-sama and Misato were growing very worried about you. We 'should' be with him now, but he insisted I stay to watch over you. If it wasn't for those 'girls' he'd be unprotected right now," Metatron was only slightly jealous of Succubus Central as they could always whip Shinji into a froth. _I must work on my 'seduction' techniques or I may find them taking all his time. _Metatron was enjoying what humanity had to offer very much.

"That hell-cat of his should be enough to handle the normal rabble that this world has to offer," Urd tittered as the warmth of the booze worked its calming magic. "And once he gets home I'll give him this," she saw Metatron gazing levelly over the wine glass. Sighing Urd played nice to pay back the worry she caused, "And I'll tell him what it does. If he accepts it great, if not I guess I spent two-weeks wasting my time and burning my favors with my mother's prize jewelsmith."

Teleporting from a swatch of silk Urd kept on her just for such occasions, Fourteen rolled to the floor. "Mistress we have problems at the school," the wanton succubus announced getting to her feet. She had watched the woman long enough to know she was potentially dangerous. Fourteen saw a private meeting Hiroko had with one of the male-drones she created, during which she asked specifically about the Lexicon. Finding both angelic and demonic aide drunk, "Now isn't a bad time I hope?"

Dusting her prize student's shoulders free of dust, Urd shook her head and tried not to fall over. "Course not, we both have our cloths on, and I doubt Metatron is ready for a taste of the dark side," she'd let that double entendre work its magic on the ex-assassin's mind. Not used to seeing the enthralling adult version of Ayanami Rei looking so frightful, Urd sobered up slightly, only slightly. "What do you have to report? Shin-baby wasn't found doing naughty things with somebody new was he?" she said but thought it would be fun to tease him about though.

That slutty red-headed teacher's image was burning a silhouette in Fourteen's mind. "A new teacher has taken over for that old woman Miyazaki. She smells of faint low-magic, and I saw her asking one of the easily swayed males about the Lexicon," her teeth clenched. Any threats had to be dealt with, but Urd insisted that all 'killing' orders get cleared with her first, less Shinji renounce his tentative alignment with chaos. "I wanted permission to take care of her, a present for Shin-chan," she smiled wickedly. That pretty head in a box presented to her beloved, and after he unwrapped the box he could unwrap her shawl.

Drawing out her flaming sword, Metatron was actually inline with Fourteen's thoughts. "Most human practitioners of magic are lead by evil and malice. If she knows about the Lexicon it means she'd studied many forbidden texts, and as such should be punished," Metatron's vow to uphold Order was never in question. "But…she might a warrior of light. He has bestowed humanity with his powers before to fight Chaos, not that they know it," and as Metatron loathed to admit it happened more often to the beautiful women in the night as they slept.

Making for a very surreal image, Urd was the coolest head among the three. "If this teacher had banged that kid to get the info I'd say off with her head now, but as she hadn't I'm likely to think Metatron's latter suggestion is key," Urd tapped the neck of the bottle against her own. "Have your sisters keep watch on her, I'll join you. If she is a warrior of light she might do something drastic if she discovers the Lexicon, or she might be able to be turned." Giving Metatron a good once over, "Its been known to happen once or twice before," taking another swig from the bottle, Urd was itching for a fight to relieve herself of pent up frustration.

And since Skuld was off finalizing the eviction from one apartment and the blackmailed entrance into a penthouse for Urd and her menagerie, Hiroko would have to do.

X-X

Cracking the apartment door open, Shinji stuck his head in timidly. "I-we're home!" he called out nervously. Having not come home from school to plan the date, Shinji was more than a little leery about the consequences. But with Mari holding his hand gently he would have made the same decision over and over again. "Sorry for not coming home earlier, I'll make some late supper if you want," he escorted Mari across the threshold and shut the door.

On cloud nine, Mari's emotional state couldn't even be quantified on imaginary scales. "It's really dark and quiet in here, Shinji-sama. Are you sure somebody is home?" she asked as she took her shoes off. The plan had been to get a few recipes that Shinji used for his lunches, but if the house was empty maybe something else could be arranged. Stumbling in the dark, bracing herself against Shinji's larger than expected back she soaked in the warmth.

Temporarily paralyzed by Mari's weight against his back, Shinji had to swallow hard to gain his composure. "It's almost eight, and we didn't have any planned tests today so I don't know why they wouldn't be here," he hoped his voice was loud enough for her to hear. The evenings festivities had awakened Shinji to a newfound respect and adoration to the female Suzuhara sibling. Flipping the light switch, Shinji found a hastily and angrily scrawled note on the end table.

_Got called into Nerv, you forgot your phone idiot! You better not be doing 'someone' that I don't know about or I'll make you pay me back seven fold! – Asuka _

Showing the note to Mari, as she hovered over his shoulder, Shinji chuckled. "I guess we did have a meeting at Nerv today, but I'll confess I'm glad I forgot my phone," he lost himself in those eyes gazing back at him. He finally understood what Mari represented to him. She was his ideal woman from back in his earlier childhood. After his abandonment, and subsequent destruction of self-esteem, he would fantasize about the perfect girl that could take away his pain. She would be motherly but still funny, smart but occasionally known for being stupid, beautiful but not fake beauty, and she would care about him as he did her.

He thought this 'perfect girl' was a dream, something he'd never achieve, but the dream would sooth his fears and loneliness. Shinji was never more glad to be wrong.

Hiding her angelic titter behind her hand, Mari set Asuka's note back down on the stand. "Asuka-san can be so silly at times," she said with no malice or resentment ever present in her tone. Walking deeper into the apartment towards the kitchen, Mari illuminated the room with her ethereal presence. "Shouldn't Metatron-san or Urd-san be here too?" her body quivered ever so slightly at the hope that they weren't.

Checking Misato and Asuka's rooms just to make sure that the note wasn't a joke, Shinji heaved a sigh of relief finding them empty. "Urd has been depressed since the incident with her sister so I've asked Metatron-san to stay with her just in case. Since they didn't greet us, I can only hope Urd brightened up and they went out to celebrate," he had to hope Urd would get better. And his hope was actually the case as Urd getting Metatron into party mood and giving the bar patrons the best show of the evening.

Her mind relived the date that she had envisioned the failed one of two weeks ago should have been. Mari turned off the kitchen light and headed back towards Shinji with one goal in mind, to end the evening as perfectly as possible. It started off simply enough with a walk through the aquarium. She'd never been to one, and mesmerized by all the cute and lively fish. Next at Shinji's insistence they went for a walk through the park. At her request they stopped to listen to an American jazz band, her favorite type of music. Mari could tell that Shinji wasn't totally enjoying it, but she caught his foot tapping and head bobbing on more than one occasion.

After the park was a lovely supper at a raman stall, she hardly ever got to eat 'junk food' because Touji was so adverse to her getting sick. It was bad tasting but in a good way, and the company helped make up for it. Next came shopping, watching Shinji's face go pink as she held a white bra with a tiny pick bow in the center was priceless, and of course she bought it. Mari found herself falling deeper and deeper for the boy. He was silly but charming, caring yet oblivious, and she could see he was falling for her as well.

"Shinji-sama," Mari started off uneasily as she wrapped her arm around his, "you've never shown me your room before." It was an invitation, because she'd never ask. She never asked for anything, despite what she might actually want. At this moment though, she was sorely tempted to ask him for that one thing, that one thing to cement the evening in her mind for the rest of her life. Maybe the future didn't hold him forever at her side as she wanted to believe, but this night would remain if the fates were cruel. "Would you…show it to me?" her soft voice wafted over the empty apartment.

The warmth on his side faded as his brain failed to comprehend what Mari was asking him. Much like everybody that spent time with Mari, Shinji felt he was far from worthy of the gift she was handing him. She was beyond such things, better than it, it would dirty her! "M-Mari-chan, are you sure you … want that?" his body asked robotically. It was akin to asking Buddha if he wanted a stogie and a bottle of vodka! The libido, drugged and tied up prior to the date, however, was up and tearing at its confines.

Batting her eyelashes, as the magazine said she should, Mari grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him into a light kiss. "I wouldn't have asked you silly, if I wasn't sure," Mari just counted it as Shinji having a moment. His body not resisting her, Mari took his silence and bulge she noticed as a yes. Grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the door, kissing him again as they maneuver in the dark towards the bed, Mari's eye opened for a brief moment. _Shinji-sama's room is girlier than I thought it'd be._

Sitting on Asuka's bed, his Libido having turned into the Hulk smashed the puny other thought aspects. Asuka's bed would have to do, because Shinji wasn't in control anymore, Mari was. "S-sorry, just making…making…" her inviting lips proved too much of a siren call to finish his thought. She was far from skilled, as his tongue danced around hers as it meekly tried to copy his motions, but it was a tremendous aphrodisiac.

Her hands roamed his back, it was the fulfillment of a dream she'd had through all the pains and tribulations at the hospital. To be in the arms of the one who fought to protect the world. The hero her brother talked about, stories that she learned were embellished. But truth be told she loved the real hero over the storied hero. Breaking the entangled embrace, "Shinji-sama, please stop toying with me."

SNAP! The last vestige of doubt and fear had finally broken. A deep primordial desire swelled in to take its place. Grabbing the straps of her lime green dress, Shinji pulled them to the side and let the garment pool around her waist. Thought, or the last vestiges of it, were obliterated at the sight of that accursed bra with its insufferable pink bow. Sitting there, on Asuka's bed, Shinji gazed at the natural perfection the blessings of genetics presented Mari Suzuhara.

His gaze was a physical presence on her body, she could sense where he was looking. "Are…are they to small? I-I could make them b-bigger if you wanted," for the first time in her life Mari questioned her own body. Until this point it was merely a vessel to carry her soul throughout life, but feeling his hungry stare she questioned it. She had practiced with altering her body thanks to the phenomenal powers he gave her, but never those little attributes.

Taking Mari's hands, as they bashfully moved to cover the dark brown nipples her mother's side of the family gave her, Shinji just shook his head. Not even one strand of hair needed to be switched. Mari was a human goddess in body and soul. Pressing her backward, hands locked above that mess of wonderful ebony locks, Shinji resumed his memorization of Mari's taste.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, Mari was unaware that she subconsciously removed her young buck's clothing magically. His heat was intoxicating as his chest pressed lower and lower onto hers. Feeling strangely, Mari was sheepishly aware that just by Shinji's probing tongue she'd already moistened the bedding profusely. "No more…no more teasing," she wanted to capture this moment now in its perfection.

Bewitched by the siren call and the smell of honeysuckle and lavender, Shinji obliged the darling beneath him. Well beyond a simple stiffening, had Mari not alleviated the slacks pressure he'd have already made a mess. "M-Mari-chan," he moaned as he took stock of his positioning right at the bud. A moment later he felt heat so great it was almost melting. One push later and he felt the horrific sensation of tearing into the gift Mari had given him.

Screaming out in pain, biting her lip to keep from becoming to loud, she saw the sobering affect it had on the lad. Blinking through the tears, "Sorry Shinji-sama, could you…give me a moment?" she whimpered.

His lapse into animalistic lust only to awaken to a tearful Mari, Shinji was ready to cut the demon thing off his body for causing her pain. "M-Mari-chan! I-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! You said that I couldn't…that you couldn't be hurt so…I just…oh I'm so sorry!" He would have kept blubbering and freaking out had he not felt those feather light lips again.

"You really are a stupid boy at times, but that's one part of you I love," Mari laughed again after she separated from him. The pain was gone, replaced with only pleasure and his pressure within her, almost filling her up. "You can only hurt me if I let you…and I wanted to feel that pain as to remember how on this night we became one, but now it is gone," she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Shinji and pulled him back down closer to her.

Had she not started bucking ever so slightly, a hint for him to pick up the slack, Shinji would have just continued to hover over her poised and in shock. But with her motions, those simple pulls and pushes, his fire was restocked. Of course she was right, this was a moment in her life she'd never get back, she'd have the memory of the pain. But he'd give her something other than that now.

A rod of fire, pleasing and soothing ebbed and flowed from her as her nails dug deeper into Shinji's flesh. Trying to keep her yelps and squeals of bliss from escaping, sure that if one did she'd never stop, Mari's teeth found rest on Shinji's shoulder. Her mind couldn't fathom how something could feel so right.

In and out, he entered her. In and out the cycle of life. "SHIN-CHAN!" she screamed as she felt a hot glut of essence shoot deeply inside her causing a chain reaction resulting in even more fluids of her own design making nice on Asuka's expensive bedding. Panting heavily, "A-again."

Unable to resist her request, Shinji delved deep into his teenage stamina repository. Pulling himself out of that channel that was sucking him back in with all its might, Shinji spun the girl over and helped her to get to her hands and knees. His experiences with the Rei's taught him that missionary was a bad angle, hard to really please his partner. "Ok?" he asked out of courtesy.

To embarrassed by the position to speak, he could see her unclean part, Mari just nodded. A moment of teasing, his heat rubbed against her petals with unbearable slowness, she was awash with even more liquid ecstasy as he moved. Deeper than she thought possible, she felt herself stretch around him, she could make out every vein of Shinji's member as it moved within her. Her body acted of its own accord and thrust backward, as if to impale herself upon it.

Only guttural sounds and enraptured moans escaped Shinji's lips as he felt himself moving towards the brink. His pace increased as Mari's tiny yelps propelled him onward. A think meaty smack accompanied each and cycle, but both the man and woman were unable to hear it. Lost in the connection, the fulfillment of dreams both thought impossible. And as they released in unison, Shinji pulling out and falling to Mari's side, he kissed her cheek. "I love you Mari," he said with the same honesty he said to the others, and meant it.

Her body energized by the words and the post coital bliss, Mari ran her fingers from Shinji's chin down to his leg. "I love you too, Shin-chan," she half yawned as she caressed him. "D-do you want to go again? Because if you do…I was wondering if…" her desire to fulfill yet another dream of hers caused her body to morph. "I was hoping you could help me with a dream I had," she balled her fist under her nose.

Propping himself up, Shinji would kill for this woman before him. "Anything you want…M-M-Mari?!" Shinji shrieked as he caught sight of Mari's lower half. Replacing those luscious calves was the body of a snake! Mari was a damn half woman half snake! He could almost make out the curve of her legs, but he had absolutely no idea how to proceed.

Undeterred by Shinji's sudden lack of testicles as evident by this shrill yelp, Mari coiled her tail like body around the boy amorously. "We'll never forget this night for as long as we live!" Mari was unaware that she was currently crushing Shinji with her emotions and her snake like body…

After nearly twenty minutes of searching under the guise of foreplay Shinji made her dream a reality.

X-X

Sitting legs crossed, Asuka's left foot jerked anxiously and with annoyance. "Look why couldn't we just put this off until that idiot was here with us?" her temper was raising with every glance Rei gave her. For some reason that damn woman, and Asuka knew it was the original Rei, was smiling eerily at her and letting out the smallest giggles. Only the original Ayanami Rei could piss Asuka off so easily. "I mean what good talking to us would do anyway?" he stomped.

Wiping a trifling amount of Asuka's spittle off her face, Yui tried to keep her pleasant demeanor in place. "I assure you Soryu-kun, I'll be talking to Ikari-kun when I get the chance to," Yui meant that one if nothing else. Talking to Katsuragi and Akagi wielded some positive results for a weak point. Both women had elevated blood levels and facial reactions to mentioning that boy's name. "For now, why don't we just keep this between us girls?" playing to the camaraderie had worked with that odd Ibuki woman who insisted on countless thanks for something called 'the big one'.

"Agreed Soryu," Rei fought to keep from laughing. She'd been practicing with astral projection and had been following Shinji all day. Witnessing the events in Asuka's room, and knowing how Asuka would react, was making it awfully hard to keep a straight face. That and Shinji's performance was making her a little flush. "You may find solace in your…sheets later…if you look hard enough," and Shinji didn't clean them enough.

Groaning, Asuka fluffed her hair, "I swear you're crazy and that idiot just hasn't recognized it yet." Thankfully she was making marked room in replacing Rei's amount of personally time with her cherished fool. "And you, Yui, why haven't we ever done something like this before, if it's so important?" Asuka really didn't want to miss Shinji's return from yet another insipid date with that woman she just couldn't come to hate.

The reason was that after taking a physical form, Yui lost most of her ethereal powers. She had sealed them deeply to prevent the young succubus before her, and her conspirators from finding out about Order's new plans. Yui was nothing more at the moment than a glorified spy tool, able to read and review but lacking both defensive and offensive powers.

Tacking down a few notes about Asuka's temper, and demonic strength, Yui could hardly breathe with all the demonic stench in the air. "Well Soryu-san, I'm new here and I need to know who works well together and who doesn't. From the sound of it, you don't get along well with the Third Child much, do you?" this elusive boy was a key. If she was able to break him the higher command staff would crumble, but what about the other pilots?

Her face blushing hotly as Shinji's prowess showed itself again before her mental eye, Rei grasped at her chest. "While I cannot speak for Soryu, Ikari-kun is a source of infinite stimulation for me. He tells me of his dreams, you see, and they are very stimulating," Rei smirked at Asuka ever so subtly. "He is also able to keep up with me when I 'exercise' which I doubt Soryu could," and by exercise Rei did mean nocturnal training.

"ENOUGH ABOUT THAT IDIOT!" Asuka wanted Rei to stop rubbing those damn supernatural whore powers in her face! "He's an idiot! But I guess we can…work together…fine," and in perfect unison if the previous days 'oops I woke up in your bed' was any indication. What was better was after he held her and they just talked, part of Asuka loved those talks more than the act that preceded them. "Now what about you, huh? Coming from the UN you have to have a few good stories for us? This is girl talk after all isn't it?" she'd say anything to switch the topic off that insufferable boy.

Judging from the none-to-subtle sexual innuendo from the succubus, not surprising, and the rampant anger from the mix-breed, Yui's calculating mind was scheming. "Not much to say really. I started my career out of West Point, performed felatio on two of my commanding offers and blackmailed them into promoting me to positions higher than them and then having them removed for sexual misconduct, my next three positions were with elderly men and a woman that saw me as a daughter who I served under with distinction, and then I received a special commendation for acts against violent terrorists," Yui's fake history was made with the most careful planning.

Women would see her as a go getter not willing to let men abuse her, but willing to do what it took to survive in the male-dominated world. Her actions, while maybe not accepted, would be seen as badges of honor for her rank. Her 'later' actions would prove that she was in fact a worthy commander with potential respect. It was all flimflam and bullshit, but they'd never know unless a prodigy hacked their little super computer.

"You're a fucking pervert!" Asuka balked at the blatant insinuation of seduction of men for profit. _I've thought about that…but it stinks something awful._ She battled her own mental inhibitions and the thought that it was demeaning. "How could you stick something like…even for a promotion? What the hell is wrong with you?" Asuka shouted proving that she could destroy not only demonic but holy plans.

True to form, Rei goaded Asuka even further. "I don't know, if you found the 'right' one would find it a lovely tasting tool…especially when…oops if the favor was returned," Rei did speak from personal experience. She'd leave out the biting, Rei never did fully forgive herself for that lapse of control.

Snapping the wooden armrests of her chair with her bare hands, Asuka hurled the remnants at Rei's head. "Stop reminding me that you're screwing him every chance you get! And let me tell you, by the time I'm done with him he'll be calling MY name when you having your little flings!" Asuka was damn sure going to engrain herself into Shinji's brain. He owed it to her for making her love him, damn it! He was going to be a slave to her touch, and then every morning they could wake up in each others arms defenseless yet safe!

Dodging with ease, Rei just pointed at the new sub-commander, "And here you were doing so good at covering up the fact that you care for him." Listening to Asuka talk, Rei was quickly able to discern the red-headed's elusive comments. "As for Shin-chan and his…HOLY SHIT!" Rei glimpsed Mari's little transformation and nearly lost it her voice going into normal decibels. Maybe she'd bring her wings out on occasion if Shinji didn't mind the whole Naga play.

Dapping a bit of sweat from her brow, Yui had just enough teenage theatrics for one day. "Well this has been…enlightening. Thank you both for coming, and tell your little boyfriend that I'll be having a special chat with him. We don't need pregnant pilots and this distraction he is causing isn't very productive," yes the angelic spy had much to plan now. Walking out of the partially wrecked office, Yui left the quarreling hell-beasts alone. She had lives to ruin, and worlds to help destroy.

X-X

Notes

Well one more added to the collective. Tried mixing a decent amount of humor and such, hope it turned out well. And as usual I'm sure my more lime attempts are lacking, but I'm trying to improve.

Later!


	23. Chapter 23

Standard Disclaimer

Well its time again in the rotation for this story. So many venues and plot points open…well lets see where it goes

X-X

Leaning against the wall of Fuyutski's office, Kaji had to admit he liked the décor a lot better than Gendo's office. "So you two got called in to talk to him as well?" Kaji asked the two beautiful women sitting in the only available chairs. The strange rumors he heard the day before had actually made him consider venues of thought better left undisturbed. What if, hypothetically, Shinji were capable of the deplorable things said about him?

Letting out a stifled yawn, Misato hadn't expected being called in this early. Her shift for the day was the midnight shift so she had hoped to sleep in, or at the very least get a good breakfast. Denied both as Shinji was chased out of the apartment by a very irate Asuka, Misato was in not the best of moods. "Yeah, damn meeting stealing my beauty sleep…it better be important," she huffed and rested her chin on her palm.

Just as amazed by Kozo's office as Kaji, Ritsuko sank deeply into the plush leather chair. "Oh don't kid yourself, you just wanted to get another hot youth injection didn't you?" the good doctor could never stay her tongue when Misato was involved. "As for this meeting, I'm betting it has to do with that Yui woman. Something is fishy there and I'm not talking about the smell in the Commander's office," Ritsuko's nose wrinkled at the mental stench.

Chuckling lightly, Kaji drummed his fingers against the wall, "Yeah they're not too coy about it are they?" He could tell something was off with the Commander with just one look at the man prior to Fuyutski's summons. He'd have to have some of his moles confirm Yagami's background, and Kaji agreed with Ritsuko that something was off.

Losing on the two front battle, Misato was flustered by Ritsuko's almost spot on comment and Kaji's bombshell. "How dare you say that I wanted that? I promised I'd not ask for it until I…and what are you talking about with the Commander?" Misato stayed her tongue lest she let Kaji know something she doubted he'd understand. Plus she was so infatuated with the de-aging and the antics at the apartment she missed Gendo's new passion.

"You're not going to tell us that you didn't notice Yagami-kun's awkward walk out of Gendo's office this morning or the smell in that place?" Ritsuko scoffed. Having been on the receiving end of Gendo's 'affection' before, Ritsuko felt sorry for the poor woman. "I bet she headed straight for the shower to wash his stench off of and out of her," Ritsuko felt like spitting but it wouldn't suit Kozo's office.

Rolling his hand, Kaji's trained gaze never left Misato. He could read her so well at times, and right now he was confused. "Yeah, Misato, it seems the new sub-commander is working the poll in hopes of another promotion," he could be crude but it got a giggle out of Ritsuko. Misato appeared happy, and a happy woman wasn't one being forced to engage in unwanted advances of teenagers.

Eyes going wide, Misato's hand covered her open mouth. "I didn't notice! Guess I'm more sleep deprived than I thought," she yawned again. Asuka's explosion of rage the night before didn't help with the sleeping, nor did Shinji's denying medical treatment for the damage caused. _That was a really stupid thing he did…but I have to admit it was romantic thing he did for that Mari girl. _Turning to Kaji, "Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to ask what's on your mind?" Misato could read Kaji almost as well as he could read her.

Putting his hands up, he was found out, Kaji would just be forthcoming. "You got me, Misato. I'm trying to piece together what the hell has been happening here since last time I visited. You look lovelier yet younger than ever, Ritsuko you had the most expensive make-over ever, and tons of odd rumors going around. Care to explain?" he subconsciously watched as Ritsuko uncrossed and re-crossed her legs.

"Look, we don't know why Maya is saying those crazy things, she's been off for weeks now," Ritsuko started. The man was a spy, Ritsuko knew that, but he was an old friend. But magic was something Ritsuko wasn't going to risk getting exposed. She was starting to get the itch again and Shinji was due in for his meeting with Yui so she had hoped of a private examination. "As for Misato…Shinji found a wonderful skin cream for her, works like magic," she tittered.

Giving the door to the office a quick glance, still no ex sub-commander, Kaji just nodded. "And you're now blond hair, breast job, and anti-wrinkle cream were also gifts from Ikari Shinji the worlds best internet shopper?" still it didn't seem that Shinji was blackmailing them. But if he had found some miracle cream, maybe the girls were willing to sell themselves for it.

"No, Ritsuko just took out a lot of loans and underwent experimental treatment to remove the bitch from her," Misato fired back at Ritsuko's subtle jab. "As you can see they failed to get most of it, but they did work on her wrack so she could pay them off with titty fu.." Misato would have kept going but a sudden heel grinding into her foot made pain the word of the day. "Bitch!" she howled as she rubbed her throbbing foot.

Turning to Kaji, Ritsuko flashed him the best smile she could, "You'll have to forgive Misato, and she's been getting to much vitamin-C lately. That and a few of the new neighbors at her complex are keeping her up late at night with neigh endless romps in the hay." Nobody said that good friends didn't trade barbs like crazed vipers, and Misato and Ritsuko were very-very good friends.

Letting the strangeness, and subtle erotic, tête-à-tête subside, Kaji was mystified at the women. They had been falling apart from one another last time he visited, now they were acting like they did back in college. "What about the other rumors though, the ones about Shinji-kun?" he didn't want to come off accusing but he would protect his friends. If that meant administering a beating to a fourteen year old, he'd have to do it.

Believing Kaji meant the one about Asuka nearly passing out from Shinji's entry plug, Ritsuko tittered. "Oh you're worried that Asuka's not going to be infatuated with you anymore? Well I have to admit I did sneak a peek at an odd sound I heard the other day and…yes rumor confirmed. Shinji has found Soryu's weakness and when he attacked it he was super effective," Ritsuko had gotten a little flush upon seeing just how well the two worked together. Asuka had never looked so ready to pop before.

His face, uncharacteristically, flushed at the mental image of the nubile youth being claimed in a shower. "Wow, give the kid an 'A' for effort, would take brass balls to try courting that young lady," his smile did fade however. Asuka had been something of a daughter to him, and now she was a woman. He felt old knowing that. "What about the other rumor…that he's extorting you two?" he hated asking but he had to know.

Turning from Ritsuko to the man she once loved, Misato didn't now how to take his statement. Was he jealous? Was he worried? Why did he really ask? Pulling her flight jacket in closer she responded, "Let me respond to your question with another question. What do you think about that rumor?" Misato hated that one above all others. It demonized Shinji, made him into a wicked little spawn only because the other males couldn't accept that a teenager was more a man than they were.

Crossing his arms, Kaji leaned his head back against the wall. Misato was defensive and that could mean many things. Most of them were good signs that the rumors were false, but why get defensive? "Personally I think that the guys here are delusional. Shinji-kun is a good kid, and maybe to them they see his friendship with you as something that its not. Maybe they just combined the Asuka rumor with his friendship with you, his closeness with you, and made up a lie to make it easier for them to cope," it made a type of sense in Kaji's mind. But then why would Shigeru say he heard Misato making comments about her having sex with Shinji. Unless…

"So you do have brains as well as balls," Misato said with a cheeky grin. "Shinji is not blackmailing anybody into having sex," he didn't need to as the line was one person longer now. How Shinji had the stamina for the nightly visits astonished Misato, and she wasn't shocked to learn he had lost some weight. "Now I think its best we put this aside and concentrate on the more pressing matter of this Yui person," she wanted to change topics before Kaji gleamed too much.

He saw it and heard it. That softening of her face, the way she said his name. It was crystal clear to the roguish man. Misato was in fact in love with Shinji, and very much likely having sex with him. His pride damaged, Kaji was going to have to have a chat with Shinji to make sure the boy wasn't playing with peoples hearts. "Well once the illustrious Kozo Fuyutski joins us I believe that should be the order of the day. What say you Ritsuko?" he prayed Misato knew what she was doing.

"Whatever she has to say can wait a little longer," Kozo said bitterly as he shut his door. Things were moving and they were not going in humanities favor. "I just heard back from the UN and they confirm everything Yagami-kun said and her documents," but Kozo knew it had to be faulty. The woman, the abomination, was the perfect image of the woman he loved in his youth. She was the living embodiment of Yui Ikari, and she had plans that involved Gendo but not him.

His own spy network tried tracking down this woman's story, but it was so classically hidden. An orphan whose files were destroyed in a fire, and the only documents resided in a computer. With Seele in disarray and collapse, whoever was funding this new woman had a motive likely darker than the previous scenario. Over the course of two hours, Kozo caught his hopefully loyal subordinate up to speed. All four agreed to watch this Yui character, and at the first sight of betrayal take her out. Kozo was a schemer, and he could always beat Gendo at chess…and the game was officially on.

X-X

"I thought today would never end," Touji moaned after Hikari finally released the students from the boredom school had become. "I swear that if I have to hear about that damn meteor again I'm going to start screaming in class," he hated that story. Spying on Shinji however, Touji had to repress the urge to stomp a mud hole in Shinji's ass.

Stretching his arms, a few joints made popping noises, Shinji yawned in agreement. "Sensei does go rather long on his tales of pre-second impact," and knowing the truth made it even more boring. Heading for the door, Shinji couldn't help but notice Asuka giving him the evil eye as he walked past. "You have you're 'club' meeting today?" he asked both boys but directed at Touji.

Patting Shinji on the back, Kensuke gave the boy a shake, "If you want in the S.O.S brigade you need to be strange, or have some trait that Suzumiya finds interesting. In Touji's case it's that she wants to see what he has between his legs, Mari is there for 'mature sexual appeal', but as for you…unless you can do magic or something you're sol," Kensuke admitted. He was only admitted due to dating Yuki.

"So no you can't follow my sister to our club meeting!" Touji's growl was heard by almost all the departing students. Touji could tell something had changed with Mari that morning. She looked different, more alive, more beautiful, and he knew it wasn't just from a date. His little sister wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman and it was Shinji that made her as such. "So you can take that black eye of yours, that chain of yours, and that ring and get to stepping," he seethed.

His finger tracing the love tap Asuka had given him for soiling her bedding, Shinji accepted the truth that he got off easy. With her demonic strength Asuka could have taken his head off, but he'd have done it again and again if given the chance. Mari deserved no less. "So you noticed the chain and ring? I thought I was hiding them well enough," Shinji also accepted Touji's anger. It wasn't everyday a brother learned his twin sister had just had sex for the first time.

Stepping in front of Shinji, Kensuke gingerly grabbed at the chain and held it. "Must have cost a fortune, that is some fine craftsmanship," in the nether regions between worlds Zathrus sneezed. "And that ring is odd; never saw a ring that looked so…so odd before. Where did you get them?" Kensuke wanted to get one for Yuki. The ring appeared to be intertwined gold and silver tree branches.

Noticing the path before them opened as boys got out of the way, and girls clutched their chests and moved out of his way, Shinji was tempted to take the necklace off. "Well the pendant was a gift from work," work for Chaos against Order now that Shinji was technically employed by them. "As for the ring," Shinji took a step away from Touji not knowing how he'd react. "Mari-chan gave it to me after our date," after Mari returned to her human form she presented him the ring she took from Skuld.

SNAP!

Spinning Shinji on his heels, Touji held the boy's shoulders firmly. "So not only do you do THAT with her you let her give you presents? My sister is far to good for you…but…I'm going to honor her wish to let you try this relationship. But I so want to hit you right now that it's making me sick," Touji in hindsight should have been quieter with his verbose shouting.

All around the boys, people stopped as Touji's words sank deeper into the schools rumor mill. Shinji was shagging the new queen of the school! And on top of that the girl was giving him gifts? The girls saw that as more reason to try and get to know the boy that suddenly stood out as more manly than the other little boys. The guys were just green with jealousy. Mari was viewed as almost perfect in their eyes. She was beautiful, sweet, and nice to a fault. And now she was off the market. Some wanted to contest, to go against Shinji and steal Mari, but for some reason they feared him.

Grabbing Touji's ear, painfully, Mari smiled charmingly at her brother. "Are you giving Ikari-sama problems brother?" her voice was an angelic chorus. Her brain was still on cloud nine after the best night of her life. Pulling Touji away from Shinji, she leaned in and blew the minds of all the viewers by kissing the boy softly on the lips. "Sorry about his over reacting, I'm glad you're wearing my gift," he would know what to do with it.

Cocking his head back, Kensuke put his forearm to his head, "Say it isn't so Shinji, Mari-chan! You two officially…" Mari's eyes locked with his and Kensuke found his ability to talk had vanished as did his desire to tease Touji about it. Something in Mari's gaze held a type of power that promised nasty things if he was unduly cruel to Touji. "Well…I'm glad for you two," thought like Touji, Kensuke would punish Shinji if he ever hurt the girl.

Before Touji could respond to Mari's ear pull or the way the students huddling around them were pointing and gasping, a very irate Suzumiya Haruhi stomped her foot. "I will not tolerate tardiness from my subordinates!" she bellowed. Grabbing Touji by his back slack pocket, she proceeded to literally drag the jock by the ass. "We have important things to hunt for today, and I will not be delayed because your sister is fawning over that friend of yours!" Haruhi was going to have another magician hunt and had plans on going with Touji. She was not going to be denied.

With Haruhi breaking up the fracas by dragging Touji, Mari and Kensuke following closely behind, the group of students disbanded. Two people however were watching the crazy-happy Shinji almost skipping out of the doors of the school. Hikari was having a bad time of things as of late. The boy she liked was for all intensive purposes taken, she never did tell Touji her feelings, and now it appeared to be fruitless. Shinji now, despite Asuka's claims to the contrary, was looking more alluring, and she was going to visit Asuka after school today so she could hope to talk to her about the changes in the boy.

The other spy was Takashiro. She narrowed her list of potentials down a lot with the help of a few well hidden drops of tonic in the boys' water. It made them pliable to suggestion and they answered her questions. Most, if not all, had come to hit on her but in the end they were her tools. The Aida and Ikari boy's were her prime targets now. The geeky one would be the first one to question, he seemed likely to have stumbled upon the book, as for Ikari Hiroko was more inline to think he was just naturally gifted with women.

The talisman had spiked both women who were drawn to powerful men, not that they knew it. The rest were more intimidated than entranced. Skuld's ring compiled with the Nordic charm was having interesting influxes of magic. But as the boy headed home, the pain in his eye and the voice of Urd in his head telling him to invite Mari back home for another showing of 'wild fantasy kingdom' making it hard to concentrate, he to head to Nerv for a meeting with the new sub-commander.

X-X

Setting her controller down, Hikari was tired of being annihilated at Asuka videogame. "Is it just me or are you upset today about something?" Hikari asked the typical question. Asuka was often in a mood, varying from upset to 'I'll murder the world', and it was a friends duty to ask the question to allow venting to being. "Does it have to do with that guy with Katsuragi-san?" she asked not remembering Kaji's name.

Turning the game off, Asuka switched the television to a movie channel and flopped back down on the ground. "Not really, Misato can go out drinking if she wants to ruin her liver if she wants," Asuka's voice was strangely lacking in emotion. Seeing Kaji did swell mixed emotions in the German, but she didn't know what to make of them. At one point in her life she was so sure she was in love with Kaji. A plan to offer herself to the man had at one time been formulated, but now she was ashamed of that.

Reaching for the bowl of chips, Hikari set it on her lap. "Well then what is on your mind? Is it how Katsuragi-san is looking so…much younger than before?" Hikari couldn't fathom why Asuka would be jealous but it was possible. Her own older sister looked far younger, than her age belied, but Hikari didn't care about that. Leary of brining up Shinji, her mind was fuzzy on that topic, Hikari stuck to less prone to explosion topics.

Rolling on her back, her hair splaying out in all directions, Asuka's hand grabbed at some of it. "Oh that will get worse before it gets better. I can't wait for her to realize her taste buds are healing and she won't like the taste of that swill she drinks," Asuka's smile was positively hellish. Her problem was, Asuka hated sharing but knew she had no option. She loved Shinji, and while he had other women, she knew he loved her just as much if not more.

Munching down some of the salted goodness, Hikari was temporarily sucked into the movie. It was a spy-flick and at the moment the handsome man was wooing the strangely attractive bio-chemist. "Ok if being a bio-chemist makes you that beautiful, you can sign me up to be one. But then I guess I'd have all the geeky co-workers hitting on me," she giggled at the thought.

Grinding her teeth at Hikari's comments about 'beautiful bio-chemists' Asuka couldn't keep Ritsuko's transformation out of her mind. Yet another body that she had to compete with, and Ritsuko's was practically designed to make pants feel tighter. "You'd have to start smoking and become a real turbo bitch if you want to go that route," Asuka wouldn't be mean and say Hikari just didn't have the IQ to get far in super science.

Watching Asuka writhe on the floor, Hikari felt the pangs of jealousy hit her as Asuka's developed assets jiggled with each movement. Looking down at herself, more flat than anything, she had a bit of a belly, but she wasn't unattractive…just not in Asuka's realm. "Ok…I'm going to ask, so don't get angry because you brought this on yourself. Are you angry with Ikari-kun?" she winced as the last word left her lips and Asuka shot up.

"Why would I be angry at that damn idiot!?" Asuka seethed. It wasn't really his fault, Mari was a force of nature that even Asuka couldn't refuse. But to have that mess waiting for her when she got back from Rei's teasing made things just so much worse. It wasn't that she thought he was using her, but she feared he'd replace her. He'd find somebody that didn't have as many ruff edges, who wasn't as mean, and she'd be dropped to the wayside. She didn't question the rather large snake scale she found, Asuka wasn't crazy.

Having heard that line before, Hikari rolled her eyes. "If you're not mad at him, why were you so cruel to him when he left today? Why did you give him a black eye?" Hikari ticked off questions on her fingers as she talked. Rumor was Asuka and Shinji were a couple, but then there was rumors about Shinji and Rei, Mari, and Katsuragi. "If you can't tell me these things, can you tell him?" she asked with genuine concern.

Walking into the room, Urd plopped herself down next to the unsuspecting Hikari, "Oh she's not angry at him, she's just contemplating foolish things." Urd knew Asuka's type perfectly well, and could tell what the real problem was. Asuka had an inferiority complex, and was afraid the boy she cared for would drop her. Such issues would sort themselves out in time. "And who are you cutie pie, you here to try your hand at the wayward boy?" Urd's fingers made jerking motions.

Sitting on Hikari's other side, Metatron pinched Urd's other hand off Hikari's shoulder. "Soryu-kun has legitimate fears, you should not make light of them," Metatron defended Asuka. Having felt a kinship for the girl, Metatron cherished her friendship with the firebrand. "In time however, you will realize you have nothing to worry about," Metatron smiled at Asuka who despite herself smiled back.

Sandwiched between dark and light beauty on the ethereal scale, Hikari gibbered and squeaked. Women could be that beautiful? It wasn't something she had ever seen before, and quite frankly it frightened her. "W-who are you two?" she asked the two queerly garbed women. A white tunic and dark purple dress did not normal fashion make.

Pointing at the platinum hair chocolate brown bombshell, Asuka snorted, "This lush is Misato's drinking buddy Urd." She'd leave out the whole demon part not wanting to sound crazy, or worse get Hikari bit by the magic bug that drove Ritsuko insane. In a more friendly tone, Asuka pointed at Metatron, "And this is a friend of mine visiting from abroad, Metatron. You'll forgive her for saying odd things at times." Asuka was glad that Metatron was still to demure for morning action which meant Shinji was fair game for her still.

"P-p-pleased to meet you both," Hikari stammered as the two women seemed to be sitting closer than she was comfortable with. "I-I didn't know you two were visiting. My-my name is Hikari Hokari, Asuka's friend from school," she felt as if either woman would pounce on her at a moments notice. Something strange wafted off of them, an energy or aura that made her feel as a mouse before a snake.

Bowing lightly to the girl she had spied on countless times, Metatron extended her elegant long fingered hand. "You need not be afraid, child, I will not harm you," she smiled gently at the timid girl. Metatron could smell the fear ebbing from the girl, and thought it was unwarranted. Her brain had a spasm however and turning to Urd, "As for that matter with the new art teacher, I still believe we should strike now before something ill comes from her actions."

"Look all she did was drug a boy that was more than likely going to try the same on her, you saw the pills in his pocket and they were NOT vitamins," Urd scoffed at Metatron's slay first question sinners latter attitude. If things were different Urd might have liked Hiroko, she was a girl after her own heart. Hiroko wasn't above flaunting her body to get men in frenzy, and then smacking them with the 'denied' hammer after getting what she wanted. "As for you," Urd's finger touched the center of Hikari's ribcage, "Are just about as cute as stern girl can get." Hugging Hikari against her chest, Urd was more than a little tipsy.

Hoping up and forcibly separating Urd from Hikari, Asuka saw her friend's state was crumbling. "Get off her you drunk! Aren't you supposed to be watching over Shinji right now anyway?" Asuka shouted without thinking. Making peace with the whole angel/demon thing, Asuka did find it odd that while Metatron would bed Shinji it seemed Urd never did, not that Asuka minded. The air left her lungs as Hikari gave her such an odd look, begging her to explain more. "Uh you see…besides being Misato's friend…" Asuka didn't know what else to say.

Using one finger, Urd gently turned Hikari's head to face hers. "I was summoned by Shin-baby to be love goddess, but I'm a demoness really," Urd let her symbols flash and her eyes danced with eldritch magic. "The woman behind you is the assassin of the true enemy, but now she spends most of her nights riding the wild Shinji-stallion," Urd couldn't help but play. Hikari performed exquisitely, her eyes went wide and she slumped forward in a faint.

"Urd, that was a cruel thing to do to somebody who does not recognize the existence of the higher planes," Metatron admonished as she scooped up the sleeping girl. "I will make it so she believes that was a dream, if you wish Asuka," Metatron asked as she got to her feet and headed to Shinji's room. With Asuka's bedding in the wash, Shinji's would be more comfortable.

"Yeah, I don't think Hikari took miss-'my breasts are to big for my top's little show," Asuka raged and tossed the remote at Urd's face. "And what is this bullshit about a new art teacher drugging boys?" Asuka huffed and threw herself on the couch with much disdain. Urd could just push buttons in Asuka's brain that fired off an onslaught of anger.

Easily catching the remote, Urd flipped to the news as she made herself comfortable. "You didn't see her yet? Most of the boys are practically salivating at the sight of her. Shin-baby however is better trained," Urd nodded sagely. "She's after the Lexicon and suspects somebody at your school has it. We don't know if she is an agent of Order of Chaos, so we're watching her. So far it's to close to tell," Urd shrugged.

"Great more people, that book is a major pain in the ass you know," Asuka hissed as her tail twitched cutely and her ears flickered around. The change to cat-girl was still very positive in Asuka's mind, so as much as she vented against the perverse tome, she liked some of the benefits. "If she tries something with MY scratching post I'll have to see how nail resistant she is," Asuka flexed her fingers to stress her point.

Walking back from depositing the sleeping Hokari on her beloved's bed, Metatron heard a knock on the door. "I shall see to the visitor, but know this Urd, if that woman is an agent of evil I will slay her," Metatron would never leave Order, or so she believed. Opening the door, Metatron saw a delivery man that nearly soiled himself upon seeing her, after he controlled himself he handed the most beautiful woman he'd ever see the letter, she shut the door. "It seems somebody knows you are here Urd," she quipped as she handed Urd the letter.

"If its from grandma saying she's going to visit I might have to put up protection spells to keep my mother from coming too," Urd didn't want Hild to see how her taste in men had changed. Reading the finely printed text, Urd dropped the letter and summed up her feelings in one loud word. "FUCK!"

Grabbing the fallen piece of paper, Asuka read it aloud with just as much disbelief. "Attention residents, due to violations of the tenant agreement you are hereby required to vacate the premise within three days," she turned to the others with a horrified expression. They were being evicted for some bullshit reason. Reading the next piece of paper, Asuka didn't know what to make of it, "Attention applicant, we thank you for agree to not mention the conditions of your request to the public. Your suite will be ready for you to move into in three days. Again your agreement to not make this public knowledge is much appreciated. Ok what the hell does this mean?" Asuka asked dropping the letters.

"SKULD!" Urd screamed and dove out the closest window and flew off into the night looking for her sister. Somehow Skuld got them evicted and got them some new place at the same time, but to what end? Urd was going to find out, as Metatron mended the damage Urd caused, and settled down for a nice evening chat with Asuka. However after she asked Asuka about new seduction techniques, Metatron found Asuka less willing to share trade secrets.

X-X

Sitting in a damaged chair, for some reason one of the arms had been torn off, Shinji was more than a little nervous. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this woman before somewhere, she just screamed familiar to him but through the fog of memory he couldn't place her face. "So you wanted to talk to me, Yagami-san?" he felt as if he was with Maya but she was really pissed off. And Maya was pissed off because Shinji denied the fact she created the almighty orgasm and bailed on the master/slave session early after only three whips.

Finding the boy the female pilots and the female command staff were fixated on was more skittish than initially believed, Yui relaxed. "Yes, Ikari-kun, I've been meeting with all the command staff and with your fellow pilots to get a handle on the dynamic going on around here," she could sense magic on him. It wasn't demonic, but whatever it was it was powerful. No matter, she was immune to whatever charms he might try. "So why don't you tell me about yourself for starters?" she continued to write down all pertinent information.

Favoring the none-Asuka induced damage side of the chair, Shinji squirmed under the authoritative stare. It was like being in the room with his father, and he was put off his stride. "Well not much I can say really. I play the cello, I came to Tokyo-3 when fa-the commander needed me to pilot, and I live with Misato-san and Asuka," he was a master at down playing his life.

Her eyebrow lifted at the aversion the boy had to mention his father. While Yui rather despised the man, his sick sexual tastes sickened her. Yui had a role to play, and Gendo was sadly a needed piece. "And how well do you get along with your fellow pilots and Katsuragi-kun?" she could sense his unease. He was far gentler than the man that spawned him, and aside the magic talisman he was a soothing light of humanity. Still, he was just a meat bag and destined for inexistence.

His cheeks flared at the mentioning of some of the women he spent more than just time with, Shinji hoped he wasn't to easy to read. He was, but then again that's part of the charm he had with them. "Well Misato is messy but has a great heart, Asuka likes to put up a big show of being strong but at times she likes to let the walls down, and Ayanami…she's a bag of surprises." Rei, always prim, proper, and soft spoken was really starting to amaze Shinji with some of the things she and her sisters came up with to spice things up.

"So you get along well with them do you?" Yui asked poking for a mental hole in the boy she could use. Reading his profile, and scanning the various video feeds she could of him she had an idea. "Do you share the chores at the apartment?" she asked with a fake smile. She had to build up trust, and this little boy was dangerously trusting.

Falling into Yui's false sense of ease, Shinji smiled back at her and shook his head. "Asuka hates chores, and if I left things to Misato, I'd have to re-do all of them anyway. Anyway I like cooking and cleaning so it's no issue," he felt he contributed when he did the chores and it made him feel good to be useful. "H-how are you liking the city?" he tried to open small talk.

Looking up from her paper, Yui had her plan. "Oh it's not that bad of a place. Lots of diversions from my last stationing on a ship," she said recalling her cover story. This boy had abandonment issues, making him strive to get acceptance and approval from people. She could twist that, make it so he could never really please her, make him wear himself out trying to placate that inner deficiency and when the next trial came he'd falter. His lowered spirits would spread among the throng that relied on him, and after the inner core was rotten, the outer support would crumble. "You're collar is all messed up, Ikari-kun, a boy your age should be more mindful of his appearance," she quipped off handedly.

Quickly moving to fix the offending article of clothing, Shinji found the woman still agonizingly familiar for some reason. "Sorry about that, I was in a rush getting dressed. A-Akagi-san needed me for a quick medical check up before our meeting," Shinji's lie was paper thin but he had no reason to suspect he had been spied on. Ritsuko took several 'samples' from him, one with him on top, one from behind, and finally one laying on the ground.

Adjusting her papers, Yui just waved her hand dismissively. "No matter, Ikari-kun, just making an observation," she said handing the boy several print outs she had made for evaluating the pilots capabilities. She had planned on focusing on Asuka at first, before she learned of Asuka's dependency on Shinji. "It seems you're the second best pilot, think you can improve upon that? I heard from your little friends that you've all discovered the joy of lovemaking, and while I think you're a little young for it as long as it doesn't interfere with your piloting I'm willing to keep it a secret," Yagami said sternly. What the boy did couldn't be anything like the father or none of the women would have stuck around.

Taking the printouts, noticing marked decline in improvement since finding the Lexicon, Shinji swallowed hard. "I'll do my best, Yagami-san, so please keep it a secret. I'd hate for Asuka's reputation to get smeared by something like this," and he suspected Asuka would either kill him or have a breakdown if it become common knowledge. Rei wouldn't give a rat's ass if somebody walked in on them with her savoring the flavor, but Asuka was more bashful in the manners of coitus.

"Just keep that score up, and you'll not have to worry," Yui read the boy's visual signs as if they were neon. He was a giver and not a taker, and that would make this even easier. "Now you run along and give my regards to your little girlfriends," Yui waved at the boy as he scampered off. She had to play carefully. Forces of Chaos were obviously helping him on some level, as evident by the unearthly material around his neck, so she couldn't be to direct. Subterfuge and subtlety were paramount in success.

Following the boy's movements via camera, Yui watched as the blond drug him off for another quick romp in the throws of physical bliss. The blond was sitting on a table with legs spread open and when the boy finished, Yui regretted that the father couldn't make her feel the same enjoyment. But no matter, after she completed her mission and the world un-made she could put in a request for a visit to the demonic holding pens.

X-X

Notes

More story advancement and fallout, trying to work some extra humor back in as things have gotten more dramatic than expected. Hope ya enjoyed.

Later!

Mercaba


	24. Chapter 24

Standard Disclaimer

And back to this thing, this odd little ditty. ACEN was fun as always, I actually won a lil game show thing, gave my prize to the people behind me cause I have no use for an Inuyasha poster, but no matter. Weather is changing and that means pool soon…joy.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 24

Rousing from her sleep, Hikari swore she'd never let Asuka talk her into drinking Misato's beer again. Her head didn't hurt, but she felt odd, she felt…moist. Having only vaguely self-experimented, Hikari was at odds with the strange sensation brewing in her belly. "What is…oh my…" she whimpered as she finally took notice of the hand expertly messaging her right breast through her shirt and bra.

_I'm in Ikari-kun's bed! He's…He's…I don't know how but it feels so…I shouldn't let him do this! What about Asuka? _Hikari's brain tried to take some type of decisive action, but whenever she tried to move Shinji's fingers would pinch or grope in such a way she had to bite down to not scream. Asuka did say Shinji was a pervert, but Hikari never expected him to take advantage of her like this. "S-Sh-Shinji-kun you need to stop this," she gasped out as his fingers teased her nipple.

His body trained by Metatron and Asuka normally sneaking into his bed, and currently having a very steamy dream with China Rei, Shinji's body was asleep and on auto-pilot. Falling asleep the night before without noticing Hikari huddled against the wall, Shinji spooned her perfectly assuming it was Urd or Metatron. His other hand snaked down to Hikari's nether region he sleep spoke, "Does this want some attention too?"

As the fingers rubbed up against her, Hikari's brain froze. It was so different when somebody else did it! "W-What about Asuka? D-Do you do this with her too?" she quipped. Shinji was so talented at this he had to have practiced before, and who other than Asuka could it be? Closing her eyes as she felt something building in her, something familiar but only fleetingly visiting, Hikari covered her mouth with her free hand to keep her voice down, she was a screamer after all.

Sliding the dampened cloth that one crucial inch to the side, Shinji's trained fingers found the bud and sent Hikari's body to the brink. "Asuka? She'll be waiting for me in the shower like normal, you know that," he murmured and nibbled on Hikari's ear as Metatron loved.

Her thought process cleared up for a moment as Shinji let the bombshell that Asuka did in fact receive this sort of treatment. Surrendering to Shinji's ministrations Hikari bucked and grinded unconsciously against the blazing hot object rubbing against her derriere. "I-I-I…" and with that eloquent statement Hikari drenched Shinji's bedding with her appreciation. "SHINJI!" she screamed loudly in unison with his removal of his fingers.

Rudely wakened from his dream, China Rei was ever so pissed, Shinji shot up in bed and hunted for the blood curdling scream. "What? Who's their? Urd? Metatron?" he asked aloud to his ethereal partners. Finding Urd standing over his bed with a Cheshire grin on her lovely face, Shinji was perplexed in how he still felt the weight of a body pressed against him. "What happened?" he asked as he started to pull the sheet back with trepidation.

Walking into the room, summoned by a scream, Asuka was rubbing at her sensitive ears. "What the hell did I tell you about screaming so loud in the morning Metatron? Keep it down while I'm sleeping alright?" Asuka said groggily. Having went to sleep before Shinji arrived, she had thought Urd or Metatron would have teleported Hikari home or at least told Shinji about her being in his bed.

Asuka forgot how Urd liked to play.

"Oh that wasn't Metatron," Urd cooed as she leaned over the still hidden body of the Hikari Hokari. Urd had watched as Shinji, in a zombie like state of sleep deprivation, crawled into bed and assumed his normal comforting position. Only he was cradling a new woman and not Metatron or her. Urd did miss the sensation of one-ness with Shinji, but it was so delicious to watch him corrupt that cutie. With dramatic flourish, Urd whipped the sheet off as Shinji was to apprehensive, "Presenting one charming if not loud Hokari."

Rushing to Shinji's bed, Asuka quickly took stock of Hikari's state, and was slightly aroused by it. "What the hell did you do to her Shinji? She's…I mean your sheets are soaked through!" Asuka had to admit it was an impressive sight, but was not happy to know Hikari and her shared something so interment as the same man. "You didn't…did you?" she was still sensitive about the use of that word.

"What? NO!" Shinji shouted as he pressed himself against the wall and away from the still bliss-faced Hikari. Always one to owe up to his believes, Shinji had to admit Hikari was a very attractive woman, and laying in his bed gazing up at him longingly…Shinji felt his little friend react. The libido was really enjoying his dream up until Hikari ruined it, and now he wanted the real deal. "I thought it was Metatron or Urd," Shinji said as he saw them get distracted by his half-masted boxers.

Grabbing Shinji by the hand, Metatron started to pull him off the bed. "I can vouch for Ikari-sama, he only used his fingers to bring Hokari-kun to this state," and having watched it, Metatron was ready for her morning bath and the internal scrubbing brush that was Shinji. "Now if you'll excuse us, I believe Ikari-sama needs some relief and I need my morning bath," she would let the other women tend to the now recovering girl.

Sitting up in Shinji's bed, Hikari rubbed at her eyes as she started forming consistent thoughts. "That was beyond words," she huffed out finally taking stock of the fact the man was gone and replaced with the scary beautiful woman and Asuka. "Uh…am I in trouble?" she asked as Asuka had that annoying tick on her face that spoke of great pain. _I did hear that Ikari-kun apparently does this with all three of them. Have to admit it was very…very nice. _And it worked to alleviate a great deal of her inner stress.

Helping Hikari out of bed, Urd helped herself to a quick fondle of the merchandise. "No trouble, Sweetie, as long as you can keep it a secret. I'm guessing you wouldn't want it public knowledge that our dear Shin-baby got you off with just his index finger," though it spoke leagues of how far Shinji had progressed in the art. Urd was proud of her protégée. Though it stung to admit he had never made love to her, but Urd swore she would let him take that move on his own.

"I blame you for this, Urd. You could have done something to prevent this, I know it. And Shinji is to conditioned now for his own good to have prevented it," Asuka hissed out as she headed to her room to get Hikari a change of cloths and fresh undergarments. Hoping it was a one time thing, Asuka was having a hell of a time banishing the notion of both Shinji and Hikari together…with her.

X-X

"Ok is it me or is Hikari looking smaller today or something?" Touji asked as Kensuke saddled up next to his desk. Despite his mental fixation on Haruhi, Touji still remembered his childhood friends. Though Touji had not aspirations of dating Hikari, he was mindful of her still. "And why is the devil looking ready tear everybody asunder? Do we need Shinji to take her out back and put her down or something?" the jock scanned the room for the only known means of lowering an Asuka induced rage.

Calling across the room, much to her own disdain, Bookish Rei informed to two, "Ikari-kun was requested to visit Nerv this morning by Ryoji-san for some issues." Having won the right of being the school representative, Book Rei had wanted to try out her new learning's on her favorite pet. "He will not be back until after lunch, so I suggest you stay out of her way," as she intended as Asuka did seem extra perturbed. The only silver lining on the day was China Rei getting denied, and the succubi were territorial.

Falling back in his chair, Kensuke groaned, "Great! That means anything we do will be viewed, analyized, and punished by her royal bitchness. Man I wish Yuki was in our class." They had finally crossed the threshold the night before, and Kensuke was still in mental overload. It wasn't anything like he thought it would be, nor was Yuki. Once they finally crossed the line, the quiet and typically bored looking girl became a real wildcat. "And yeah…looks like Hikari is wearing cloths to big for her or something," Kensuke noticed the chest was sagging more than anything.

"I can hear you two talking, big ears remember!" Asuka belted out and chucked to pencils at the boys faces. Scoring forehead shots, Asuka calculated the point total on such and awarded herself a kill streak. It was true that Asuka was in a pissy mood, mainly due to Hikari discovering the little secret about Shinji. And judging from the look that she gave the boy as he left, Asuka could only deduce Hikari was going to eventually end up joining the fray on a more permanent basis.

Nursing his head wound, Touji ground his teeth and counted to ten. Asuka had been seen breaking concrete so if he actually fought her it would be a massacre. "Dude if Yuki was in this class you wouldn't get any work done, you'd just stare at her all day," Touji's voice was a unique mingling of pain and happiness. Touji feared Kensuke would be a dateless wonder with the fixation on military tech, so Yuki was a godsend. "And if she was in the class we'd have to worry about 'her' more than normal and that would be horrible," Touji's war of affection was a loosing battle.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, Kensuke's sly smile was something that normally would get the boy hit. "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that kiss she gave you after the club meeting yesterday. You nearly melted into the ground after that," Kensuke did accept that Haruhi sprung it on the jock not the other way around. Kensuke particularly like it when Mari asked if Touji needed condoms…Touji nearly fainted.

"Mention that again and I'll get Yuki and Shinji locked together in a closet and see how long before it starts rocking," Touji half-joked. Shinji's near godlike status amongst the boys was odd, but being friends with the lad Touji knew Shinji wasn't the Adonis the rumors made him out to be. Spotting the new art teacher walk into the room, Touji felt his throat go dry and his slacks constrict, "Dude its Takashiro-san!"

Rolling his eyes, Kensuke didn't see what all the fuss was about. Takashiro truly was a beautiful woman, not like Shinji's blonde 'lover' beautiful, but still quite a looker. But Kensuke was in love with Yuki and had no thoughts of infidelity. "Dude, she's been helping the nurses catch up on physicals is all, she's likely here to grab somebody and take measurements or something," he droned.

True to form, Hiroko flashed a little cleavage and cleared her throat, "Aida Kensuke-kun would you please come with me to the nurses office? It is time for your exam." Hiroko had hoped it was the geeky boy, as the other lad would be a harder sell. She lost herself to a daydream the night before thinking of how she'd have to seduce the Ikari boy and well…things got messy.

"Oh no Touji, she's totally going to try and bang the life out of me, please protect me from the horrible woman," Kensuke mocked and dodged the faux punch Touji threw. Following the ruby haired woman to the tiny nurses office, Kensuke did sneak a peek at the firm and toned thighs and behind, it was to hard to resist. "S-so how are you getting along with all of us at the school?" he tried a little small talk.

Shutting the door the empty nurses' station, Hiroko secretly locked the door as she sashayed across the room. She was right that this boy was different that the previous and wasn't already a quivering mass of inexperienced man-meat. "You boys are a little on the rambunctious side, but everybody has been very nice to me. I'm glad my nurses' training is able to help too, just being in the art room all the time is a smidgen boring," she lied. Her 'nurses' training came from her causing the real nurse to get sick and lying to the principle. All it took was two undone buttons and a heavy lean forward and the man would do anything she asked. "Take a seat on one of the beds and remove your shirt please," Hiroko added just the right hint of bashfulness to her vocal stew.

Nervously abiding by her request, Kensuke didn't feel like this was how his previous medical checkups went. "Yeah the guys can get whipped up pretty quick when a beu-pretty girl is concerned," Kensuke slipped and had to rail in his hormones. There was an odd smell in the room, it was musty yet pleasant. He felt tired but good as he inhaled the earthy stench.

Smiling to herself as the boy's voice inflected that the herbal incense she had burning was working its soothing magic, Hiroko sat across from the boy. "So, Aida-kun, you think I'm pretty do you? Then why don't you and that Ikari boy not act like all the other strapping lads?" she asked as she pressed the stethoscope to the boy's chest. He was thin, weak, and that only added more to the thought he had the Lexicon.

Her eyes were bewitching! He could have sworn the irises were dancing and spinning as she subtly touched his chest with her soft pliable fingers. "I-I have a girlfriend and we…well let me just say I don't dare consider being unfaithful to her. We met under such odd circumstances I'd have for anything to happen to jeopardize that," he said as he fought the temptation to steal a kiss. Yuki's upset face in his mind worked wonders.

Letting one of her hands gently caress the boy's thigh, harmless on its own, Hiroko knew she was breaking past the boy's defenses. "That's a lovely sentiment. Was there a book involved with this little meeting?" her tone softened as her hand crept slowly inward. This boy could have just been more faithful than the rest, and that Hiroko wouldn't pollute, she was a stanch defender of genuine affection.

Stealing a glance at those perky mounds covered behind the slim nurses garb, Kensuke swallowed hard. "Well Yuki-chan loves reading, I'm more of a video guy. So no, it was just a chance meeting is all…are-are we done here?" he had to get out fast. His mind was becoming hazy and the unwelcome feeling of longing was peeking its ugly head. He was fighting a losing battle against a foe he had no hope of winning against.

"Almost," Hiroko jotted down a few notes on her pad but left her hand on his thigh. "What can you tell me about the other boy, I'm a little intrigued to know how you two are so much more mature than the other boys," Takashiro had to be careful to not impart her reasons less this boy inform the other. With her mind affected by Shinji's talisman, she was leery of offending the boy or setting him in a defensive state.

Buttoning up his shirt, Kensuke sighed as he made a plan to make a shameful deposit in the bathroom before heading back to class. "Shinji…Shinji has a few girlfriends so I'm thinking its a lot like me While you are very pretty, one of Shinji's l-lovers looks out of this world," Kensuke confessed as Hiroko pulled away with a smile. Metatron's word 'lover' was mystifying in its power, and Kensuke was honored to use it in regards to his buddy.

"That would explain a few things. Thank you Aida-kun, you may go back to class now," Hiroko released the nerd back into the feeding frenzy that was junior high. "So it was him after all," Hiroko grinned despite herself. He was so alluring, so manly for a teenager, and Hiroko found her hands moving to work out a little frustration again as she planned the battle with the boy who likely had the Lexicon…thankfully only Urd and Metatron were watching the show as the art teacher turned holy warrior pleasured herself in the nurses' station.

X-X

Seated in front of the vending machines, Shinji couldn't help but feel he was being evaluated and judged. "Are-are you sure it's ok for me to miss school like this Kaji-san?" he asked as he fumbled with the can of tea in his hands. The occasional person would walk past the pair and the boy could hear a few choice words spoken. Some of the female staff giggled while the men shrugged and headed off to say that Kaji was finally putting an end to Shinji's female dominance. "I mean if there isn't any real reason I should be headed back soon," he continued to squirm under Kaji's gaze.

He had to confirm it one way or the other, and Kaji didn't know which answer he'd like more. Misato was a dear friend, so of course Kaji wanted her happy. But if it was a teenager that made her happy, Kaji's ego would take a nasty bruise. "Of course its ok for you to miss school on occasion. You're a hero kiddo, why shouldn't you get a few benefits from it?" he joked and took a sip of his tomato juice.

Keeping his eyes on the approaching staff, Shinji's spine chilled as a very irate Maya was making her way towards him. Shinji had missed his scheduled appointment with 'Maya-sama' for his lessons, and he was not looking forward to the punishment. "I guess I never saw it like that before, Kaji-san, but I'll admit if I was skipping school I'd rather not be here," Nerv was work and pain so Shinji typically liked avoiding the place. The club Fuyutski gave him a membership too kept coming back to the forefront of his mind of places to visit.

Letting out a jaunty laugh, Kaji had to agree that being at work wasn't really a day off of things for the boy. "You have a point Shinji-kun, I'll give you that," he sipped again. Sitting down next to the boy on the bench, Kaji clamped softly down on Shinji's shoulder with his hand, unsuspecting that he was now in Urd's line of sight for a lightning bolt. "I'll come clean with ya Shinji-kun, I asked you here to get to the bottom of a few rumors I've heard since I've gotten back," he owed the kid enough to just come clean and cut the bullshit.

Somehow, Shinji expected this eventually. He had seen the complex interplay between Misato and Kaji months ago when he first met Asuka, and with the rumor mill finally hitting back to the source, Shinji was waiting for it. "S-sure, Kaji-san what rumor did you want me to clarify for you?" it could be any number of them and Shinji was to timid to offer up personal info if he could help it.

Before Kaji could say anything, Maya strode up to the talking duo with nostrils flaring and irritation evident in ever iota of her being. "Ikari-kun! You missed your scheduled check up the other day! Do you know how long I was waiting for you to show up? I'm expecting you to reschedule soon so we can get this taken care of!" Maya spouted not caring who heard her. The drive of power was so intoxicating that Maya craved it more and more! Shinji opened a whole new world for her, and oddly she couldn't picture ordering around anybody else, it had to be Shinji.

"S-Sorry Ibuki-sama," Shinji slipped and missed Kaji's stunned expression. "I'll set something up really soon, so-so don't worry about it?" much like Maya something about the relationship between the two of them struck an odd cord in Shinji. He liked it when she ordered him around, the small spikes of pain were confusingly pleasurable. "H-Have a good day Ibuki-san" he corrected as Maya wandered off.

Her eyes glazed over again as her brain was again affected by the wild magic that Wildsurges caused within her body and mind. With the keyword spoken the new rule was given.

Effect 714 – Target thrusts her breasts forward when talking to men

Back on the bench, Kaji had a new jewel of information regarding a rumor he didn't really want to confirm. Shinji and Maya had some kinky stuff going on, and the less he knew about that the better. Clearing his throat, and tugging on his collar awkwardly, Kaji started easy, "I heard that Asuka and you are something of an item now…and Ayanami as well. Not cheating on one of them are you?" Kaji had multiple lovers at one time himself, but he wasn't proud of that.

Blushing softly, Shinji balled his hands together on his lap and looked at them with intense fixation. "I'm not cheating on them…we have an understanding Kaji-san. They know I care for them and they…they care for me," he would not cheapen them or the feelings they shared. To much of their lives had been spent in lies and hardship, through each other they found peace…and a piece of fine grade A++ ass which they all enjoyed.

Ruffling the boy's hair, "Good for all of you, its good to have people you care for. I won't go the route and say you're too young. I mean we're asking you to risk your lives so the least you can do is enjoy some of life's nice gifts." Kaji was also glad that Asuka found somebody she could let her true self show to, Asuka was special to Kaji and Shinji would be good for her. Now for the other issue, "What about Misato and Ritsuko?" Kaji asked and finished his juice.

Cringing away from Kaji, afraid the older man would take offense to the fact his ex-lover was now thoroughly enjoying snogging a teenager, Shinji just hoped Kaji didn't try attacking. Urd and Metatron were both chorusing they were ready to strike the man who had taken on fatherly qualities in Shinji's life. "Its complicated Kaji-san…like with Asuka and Rei, Misato and I share something. Ritsuko just enjoys the experience I-I guess," Ritsuko really enjoyed it…to the point Shinji had a near perfect memory of her body.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kaji shutter sighed, "Well if she's happy I guess I'll have to accept it." Standing up Kaji offered his hand to Shinji, giving the boy a solid handshake. "Treat her well, Shinji-kun, that woman is complicated and deserves the best. I had my chance and I squandered it, so don't you do the same," without waiting for Shinji's response Kaji walked off. He felt strange, he wanted to be angry at Shinji wanted to be spiteful, but he couldn't. Though he didn't want to talk to the lad at the moment, Kaji needed some time alone to think.

"Oh Ryoji-kun, I heard you were talking with the young Ikari, is he still on base?" Yui asked knowing full well Shinji was nearby. She could sense his aura and Yagami was going to continue her subtle manipulation of the boy's mind.

Looking over his shoulder at the strange woman, Kaji's flesh broke out in goosepimples. "Yeah he's back by the vending machines," he said off handed and left Yui to her own devices. To much to think about, to much to accept, and Kaji wasn't to happy with it.

Her face light up as she headed towards her target. On finding Shinji she made just one comment to the boy that seeped into his mind. "You're looking a little thin, maybe you should work out a little," she said in passing and left the boy to fret, worry, and make plans to correct his imperfection in Yui's eyes. All according to plan.

X-X

"Ok its official I'm moving in here with you and nothing you say other than you're a tentacle beast will prevent that," Ritsuko announced as she walked out of the forth bedroom in what was to be Misato's new apartment. "This place is bigger than a house, has a full furo, a Jacuzzi, beautiful view, and is half the price of my apartment! How the hell did you arrange this?" the beautiful yet somewhat crazed woman said as she gestured to all the amenities of Skuld's present.

Flipping off the provided flat screen television, Urd had to give her sister credit for a wonderfully executed move. "I could turn her into a tentacle beast if you wanted, though I think you'd enjoy it to much and be ruined for regular men. I've seen it happen all too often," Urd quipped. Being one of the demonic servants, Urd saw the results of tentacle abuse…and was thankful she was never on the receiving end.

Leaving the master bedroom, with its large circular bed complete with mirrored ceiling, Misato fell heavily into the plush couch. "Seriously Urd, how did you manage this? The cost is to low to be real, unless you're screwing the manager behind Shinji's back," though Misato still hadn't seen Urd and Shinji do the deed. When Misato wanting in on the action of being the second slice of bread of that Shinji sandwich it was mind bogglingly that the teenager hadn't required being surgically removed from Urd.

"You can thank my sister for this lovely piece of blackmail," Urd announced as she pulled a bottle of Demon Saki and took a mighty drink. "Though I wasn't able to find her, I have no doubt she found some computer loophole that got you this place for such a price," she took another drink. It wasn't fair! She was supposed to be providing for her mortal, not her sister! It was like Belldandy all over again. Urd wanting to give and take care of, but one of her sisters knew what to do better and acted faster. She should have gotten this place not Skuld as a gift for Shinji!

Strolling out of the bathroom, with its detached shower, Metatron had wonderful ideas on how that could be used. "I am grateful that I did not slay her when given the chance. Her attempt to placate you has provided us a wonderful new environment. I do believe the bed will need to be broken in quickly," she blushed as the three other women stared her down. "I did not…did not mean it had to be me that performed the event," she slipped and tried to correct her accidental wish.

Taking a drink from Urd's bottle, Misato nodded in appreciation of the taste. "Have to agree with the fallen angel here, that this is a great place. I'll miss the old one, lots of memories there, but this is to good to pass up!" she gushed and took another stroll around the floor. It just screamed expensive with a soft white carpet, mirrors and glass everywhere allowing for a full view of the oaken walls. She could have worked her whole life and only managed a months rent otherwise. "You'll be paying three fourths the rent if you want to stay here though Ritsuko," Misato jeered.

"You cheap bitch! Why can't we half it? Not like you did anything to get this place other than not kill Shinji before he got that book!" Ritsuko retorted. Throwing a leather pillow at Misato from one of the lounge chairs, the doctor was not going to let Misato pretend that she deserved the new apartment. "If anything I should live here for free and just 'work off' the payments to the real owner of this place," that was another fringe benefit of living close to the magical fount.

Sealing the bottle and heading towards the door, they were only visiting the new place for now, Urd batted at Ritsuko playfully. "Oh honey you couldn't work me enough to get a nickel, you'd have to pay ME in the end for servicing you," she knew Ritsuko was referring to Shinji but it was to fun to tease. Wrapping her long arms around Ritsuko's waist, one hand snaked down and pinched Ritsuko's rump. "Oh somebody is easy to stimulate isn't she," Urd huskily breathed into Ritsuko's ear.

Her face flush, Ritsuko weakly fought to break from Urd's embrace. "Stop playing with me like I'm a damn musical instrument!" she meekly protested as Urd pushed the right buttons as usual. The good doctor did not want an audience as Urd proved she was equally skilled in seducing women as men. "A-and aren't the pilots waiting for us…huh…huh…back at the apartment?" she gushed as Urd nibbled on her neck playfully.

Heading for the door, not enjoying the show as much as Ritsuko was, Misato rolled her eyes. "If you're going to break Ritsuko just make sure you hide the body somewhere. I have take-out to pick up or Asuka will destroy the flat before we get kicked out of it. Metatron you coming or are you going to watch Ritsuko get accosted by Urd more?" with Metatron Misato could never tell if the angel was aroused or repulsed by overt shows of affection.

Smacking her cheeks to break herself out of the enchanting display, Metatron joined Misato at the door. "I will go with you to insure you get ample supplies of healthy food and not the menagerie you normally get, Ikari-sama needs proper nourishment due to his…exercise requirements," and making as much love as Shinji did he burned hella calories. And with that the duo left as Urd drove Ritsuko to the brink and back so many times without finishing that the doctor was nearly blind by the time Urd finished and left the woman sleeping on the floor.

X-X

Watching via a hidden camera, Skuld was enjoying the various reactions her little gift had on Urd and her companions. Skipping over the whole, Urd accosting the blond thing, the super scientist turned demon was busy at work thinking of the next means of getting back in Urd's good graces. That is if her new roommates ever shut up, "I swear to all things unholy if you three don't shut up I'll find a way of deprogramming you!"

Skimping around the apartment in a matching pink bra and panty set, Casper was overjoyed to have a body again. "Oh you're just upset because your still a virgin at age four hundred and twenty," the cybernetic humanoid chirped as she smacked her rump playfully. "Melchior you did a wonderful job on these bodies, its like being alive again and still being connected to the system!" she cooed as she danced.

"Oh how my poor daughter has fallen! She's been corrupted by sinful lesbians into having orgies of lust and didn't invite that friend of hers! That's so selfish of her!" Balthazar in a plain white pair of undergarments chewed on a handkerchief as she continued to watch as Urd and Ritsuko played slap and tickle. "I'm going to have to have a few words with her about sharing," and that started with Ritsuko's friends.

Pointing her welding torch at the duo of odd AI's turned artificial human, Skuld was borderline ready to see how heat resistant they were. "Seriously I'm trying to upgrade Benpai and you two either preening like a board stripper or parading your unhealthy fixation on your daughter's sex life is NOT helping!" If the trio weren't competent scientists when not insane Skuld would have left them to rot in the Magi system.

Busy hacking multiple world databases to spam images of Gendo and his 'tiny friend' so all the world could see his inadequacies, Melchior was happy to start getting her revenge. "I have to agree with Skuld-kun, girls we have more important things to do than just sit back and watch the world around us now," her statement would have carried more weight if she wasn't sitting in a black silk teddy with a laptop on her tummy. "I didn't create these perfect bodies for us just so we can watch the world go by. We could have done that incased in the Magi," Naoko-sama wanted to fully enjoy the world she had been denied.

Snuggling up behind her 'elder sister' Naoko-chan squeezed Naoko-sama's thigh playfully. "Oh I love it when you talk like this, what's the plan then? Walk into that tasty crumpet Katsuragi's apartment and demand the boy service us like he's been giving it to our daughter? Or would you like to see if its sex or masturbation to play with each other?" Naoko-chan had a few issues.

"Naoko-chan, please don't talk like that! We have serious problems to take care of regarding our daughter or have you forgotten what she did with that boy yesterday?" Naoko-san was appalled that Ritsuko was a taker and not a giver! "We have to first take control of Nerv, increase Ritsuko's wages, and then see to it that Gendo is neutered. Then you can have all the playtime you want," Naoko-san was all about making amends with her wayward daughter.

Pinching the hand of the hyper active Naoko-chan, Melchior agreed more with the mother than the woman. "The doting mother hen is correct, partially. First we need to curry favor with the powers of the ethereal plane, namely Urd-sama and Metatron-sama. Once we have them working with us this whole planet will bow to our wishes, and then we can do whatever we please. Is that not correct Skuld-kun?" the scientist wished for power because power could give her anything she wanted.

Attaching the angelic power detector to Benpai's power supply, Skuld was weary of the True Enemy's plans. "We need Urd so we don't all get killed when the royal toilet hog strikes again. With so much to lose on this plane, and so many demonic agents helping the humans to best his tests, it's only a matter of time before he does something. Plans could already be under weigh," Skuld informed the babbling versions of Naoki Akagi.

Hefting her genetically modified bust, Naoko-chan pouted, "Are you telling me we have these sexy new bodies and I have to wait to lose my virginity again? This sucks!" The threw herself on the couch next to Naoko-sama's chair and thrashed like a spoiled three year old. "Can't we just bring that boy in here and all have our nefarious ways with him and blame it on somebody else?" she pleaded.

"First of I made sure YOU weren't a virgin when I created it because that seemed wrong," Melchior basked in the glowing hatred she received from the pouting clone. "And I think you'd be destroyed by Skuld-kun's sister if you so much as touched that boy's head without permission. If you're so aching for some action why not sell yourself in the red light for some spare cash and spare US your complaining?" the AI's continued bickering outside of the Mainframe just to keep things normal.

Grabbing both Melchior and Casper, Naoko-san forced a group hug. "No more fighting! We have things to tend to, and then we can whore our Casper for nickels if that's what she wants. But until Skuld's next phase is ready it is best we keep silent and in hiding here," nobody argued with Mother when she put her foot down. "Now do you both swear to not do something foolish. No sex and no world domination plans?" she eyed her two counter parts.

Both with fingers crossed replied, "We swear." Naoko-chan had plans to visit Nerv and see if her old access cards worked with the new system, and Naoko-sama was already toppling governments in South America. Nobody was going to mess with Naoko Akagi ever again, even if it wasn't the real Naoko and just her mental likenesses.

X-X

Notes

Yeah trying to advance the plot and keep the lime in. Had originally planned Fourteen to have a little fun at the end but it didn't fit…working on making it fit ^_^ Plus we haven't seen our favorite Ai triplets in a while.

Hope ya enjoyed and continue to support this oddity.

LATER!

Mercaba


	25. Chapter 25

Standard Disclaimer

Well spot of bad news for me, the word is my first novel attempt was 'good but not publishable' so I've listed it on FictionPress-dot-com under Mercaba. It's a horror story so if you wanna read my first attempt at an original story have at you. Good news is I got a lot of experience writing that thing and some good feedback so the next idea should be better. Hope ya enjoy

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 25

Walking from the door towards the bay of computers, Kaji sucked in his breath and gritted his teeth. He could see the expectation clearly written on the faces of the two men glancing none too casually at him. Waving at Makoto and Shigeru, he was already thinking of what exactly to tell them. "How are things in our fair city this morning gents?" he asked civilly.

With no women within earshot, the two expectant males were hoping to get a news update from the rogue agent. Makoto was practically bouncing in his seat as his fingers danced across the console to end whatever task Nerv found for him to do. Shigeru, reclined back with the practiced ease of somebody well versed in faking a lack of interest. Both had the tall tell signs of over eagerness, but tried to pass it off as just another morning.

Waving back Makoto was the first to actually try speaking without putting his foot in his mouth. "Fairly boring this morning, Magi are acting a little strange but with in parameters," he pointed at the green bars on the screen for emphasis. Spinning in his chair he glanced up at Kaji with near puppy dog eyes.

Popping out of his seat, Shigeru walked over and leaned against the back of Makoto's chair. Spying the grounds for the other employees, he appeared as inconspicuous as a man in black in a church. "We heard you had a talk with Katsuragi and then the young Ikari the other day. Anything you want to tell us?" his bated breath hung in the air like a stagnant perfume.

Letting out his sigh, Kaji knew it was going to be this way. He didn't want to talk about Misato, he didn't want to talk about Shinji. Kaji was still making sense of his own feelings regarding his lost girlfriend to the boy he had nothing but respect for. But Shinji was still a boy, at least to Kaji. "Yeah, I did talk to a lot of people yesterday. Hell Maya was one trip down freak-out lane," he said exasperated. Maya and Shinji, Kaji did not want to know what was going on there.

Scooting to the edge of the chair, Makoto slapped his knee jovially. "Yeah, Maya's been a real hoot to hear about. Have you heard the latest where she's sticking her tits out at everybody?" Makoto's voice was laden with more than a little excitement. Doing the same as Shigeru, Makoto took a quick look around to insure his little excessive volume hadn't garnered any attention. "But what about the Ikari kid, is it true he's into some freaky shit like his old man?" he half whispered.

Now he knew why Misato was so guarded regarding Shinji. Kaji could see the other guys just begging him to say that Shinji was some evil little spawn. "I'll tell you first off that it is true that he's been sleeping with the other two pilots. Ritsuko confirmed the rumor about Asuka and if Shinji can bag her I'm betting Rei wasn't nearly the challenge," Kaji did smile at that. Asuka in love, Kaji was happy to live to know that day. He'd congratulate the young firebrand if and when he got the chance.

Leaning back, standing straight up, Shigeru let out a long and low whistle. "Wow, never thought anybody would touch that girl and live to tell the tale," his tone was almost respectful. Leaning back in, his nose scrunched up after getting a whiff of Makoto's shampoo, Shigeru's eyes drew into slits, "What about Akagi and Katsuragi though? Him charming the pants off some teenage girls is one thing, but if he's shagging those two women it's got to be black mail."

And there was the proof, the guys were just hoping for some excuse to explain why Shinji succeeded where they failed, and that alone was enough for Kaji to side with Misato. Drawing in closer to his fellow conspirators, Kaji hated the eagerness in Makoto's face. He knew the look on the younger man's face, it was that of a would be 'white knight' ready to burst in and beat Shinji to death to garner his place in Misato's bed. "It's all bullshit," Kaji said flatly and loudly enough for any spies to hear.

"Both of them said the same thing to me, that Shinji has become something of a close friend," Kaji lied with the ease of somebody putting their shoes on. Slapping Makoto's face as the relief mixed with hope, Kaji wouldn't let the man go that easily for wishing the worst of a boy he respected. "Ritsuko's just joking about the whole mess, apparently Shinji's been taking a few lessons from her for his grades," it would explain the closed doors. He could see a slight frown on Shigeru's face, truth being to boring for the man's wishing. Continuing, "Misato however has been using the Shinji rumor to cover the fact that she IS dating somebody outside of Nerv," he loved seeing the crushed expression fall over Makoto.

"She-she's got a boyfriend?" Makoto asked akin to begging Kaji to say it was a joke. His shoulders sagged, arm fell limply to his side as he reclined in his chair almost colliding with Shigeru. "W-why let us think Shinji's got some blackmail on her if it's just some other guy?" he asked more to himself than to Kaji. Anybody looking at him could see a slight reddening of his eyes, the look of a defeated man.

Taking his hand off the despite man's shoulder, Kaji shrugged in fake camaraderie. "She didn't say why, just that she was really happy with her new beau and didn't want it to become talk around base," Kaji almost believed his lie himself at this point. Spotting the ex-sub commander heading out of Gendo's office, a bitter expression on his aged face, Kaji adjusted his collar. "Well I'd love to shoot the breeze longer, but I have to talk to Fuyutski," he said as he headed away from the two men. He grimaced when he heard a whispered 'do you believe him?'

Stopping a few feet away from the aged gentleman, giving off the air of friendliness but close enough to detract any other people from approaching, Kaji nodded. "Got a moment to talk, sir?" he gave the look of wanted secrecy. Kaji wasn't stupid, and he knew that Nerv had at least some suspicions about his double life. Why they hadn't turned the screws on him, he didn't ask let alone wish to know. _As long as they don't kill me I'm going to live happily. _

Glancing over his shoulder at the sealed door to Gendo's office, Kozo shuddered reluctantly. Sliding his worn hands into his pockets, Kozo nodded briskly. "I assume this isn't a social visit, is it Ryoji," the words rolled off Kozo's tongue like raindrops. Tugging on his collar towards a more secluded area on the floor he asked softly, "Feel like a cup of coffee, these old bones of mine demand a little stimulant?"

"I'd love some," Kaji lied again. He felt eyes on him everywhere now, and he didn't know why. He hadn't been any more open with his activities, added to the scenario that Seele was no-more, Kaji had every indication he was in the clear. That was until Yui Yagami showed up. Now he felt something worse than before, it wasn't fear for exposure it was fear of death. He followed closely behind Fuyutski to the break room off of the command box making small talk as they walked. Filling one of the extra cups with the black fluid, Kaji forced his body to take a sip, "How are things going with you and the Commander. Clean and easy exchange of power is it?"

Pouring a small portion of whisky into his coffee from a flask kept in his pocket, Kozo made a sound half snort half laugh. "Power's already been stolen from me, and I suspect you knew that already. That and a great number of other things," Kozo took a mighty swallow of his drink. Shaking his head as the fiery mix of booze and hot coffee whisked its way down his throat, but he appeared no worse the ware. "So how about you ask me what you want to ask me, Ryoji, and save us both a lot of pussy footing around." Kozo actually winked playfully at the spy.

Blushing slightly as the truth was reveled, he had been compromised, Kaji's pride took a hit. Like all men, he thought he had been successful in all his endeavors, that he had pulled the wool over Nerv's eyes, and that his worries were just paranoia. He felt a bowel loosening realization that he was closer to death than he ever suspected. "What the hell is going on around here, Sir? First Seele's destruction, Gendo was loosing power, and now this woman shows up, replaces you, and Gendo is king shit around here again. Somehow I feel something bigger is going on and you're not telling us," Kaji reclined against the table with the coffee maker.

Filling his cup up a little, Kozo looked at the cup, to his pocket flask, and then finished filling the cup with coffee. "I don't know who she is, Ryoji, not really. All her documentation checks out flawlessly. She is Yui Yagami special envoy from the UN according to every source I have," he sipped his drink. Moving closer to Kaji, under the guise of getting one last refill for a tired old man, he whispered into Kaji's ear. "You need to check her out more. She looks almost identical to Yui Ikari before the accident, but nobody but the Commander and I are likely to remember that. Find out who she is and you'll find out what the hell is going on. God speed boy," Kozo then took a drink and walked off without another word.

Setting his steaming cup back down, Kaji really didn't feel like drinking anything now. His bladder was full and aching for release as it was. While Makoto and Shigeru were worried about who was fucking who, something resembling the commander's late wife was back and sub-planting Nerv's command structure. "Misato has to be told about this…Shinji too," but he had to find out who she was first. Just saying some woman looked like another woman wasn't anything, but with evidence he'd blow the cover over this damn conspiracy.

X-X

With her head lying on her desk, Asuka let out a mighty yawn that brought a tear to her eye. "He so owes me, not that he knows it," she muttered tiredly. She didn't flinch when the loud screech from in front of her signaled Hikari's daily seating. Rubbing at her offending ocular cavities, Asuka forced herself to sit up. Her head weaved back and forth from fatigue as the morning sun streamed in and bore into her eyes. "And how are you this fine morning?" Asuka quipped catching the timid look on Hikari's face.

Tilting her head slightly, Hikari was baffled to say the least. "Better than you it looks. Not get any sleep last night?" she asked while pulling out her English book and setting it on her desk. Life had taken a drastic turn for the young class representative. One day she moved from timidly experimenting with her body to having a boy bring about sensations unfathomed. It didn't help that said boy was involved with her best friend and said friend's rival, not to mention beauties of such high quality as to make mortal men weep. "Something keep you up late?" she couldn't help herself.

Flinching in Shinji's direction, Asuka let out another colossal yawn that showed off her pearly whites. "Spent most of the night packing only to find out it wasn't necessary as U…a moving company will be doing it for me," Asuka recounted. She had packed three boxes worth of clothing before Urd casually announced she could have it teleported over. "After that Misato opted to watch television really loud and kept me awake all night," a total lie, but Asuka didn't want to have that discussion in the middle of her classmates.

Her fingers laced tightly together in apprehension and confusion. Hikari just didn't know what to think of Asuka at the moment. _She say's all boys are perverts…Ikari-kun more than others, but she's having sex with him!_ What made things worse was Hikari was getting more interested, but thought it made her a bad person. "Asuka can I ask you some questions about…the other night?" her face blossomed a lovely hue in time with her words.

Falling back into her seat, Asuka's red-lined eyes gazed up at the ceiling and she let out a sigh that rivaled her yawns. "Are you sure you want to talk about the other night or the other morning?" Asuka could tell by Hikari's actions it was more a morning question. But Asuka wasn't sure she wanted to share a certain somebody with her best friend, it might make things confusing. "Because if you do, I don't think this is the best place for that little talk," she clarified before Hikari could question her.

Rushing into the room, pre-empting Hikari's ability to speak, Mari caught the full classroom's attention. "Touji you forgot the gift I prepared for you for your date tonight!" the typically blissful yet ignorant girl bellowed as she ran through the room. A small package in her hand was held out for all to see, a small two-inch by two-inch plastic container. Her hair heaved as she rain, her legs pumped, and her body exuded an aura of fixation. "You'll need it tonight, I'm positive!" she said without caring who heard her.

Equally ignorant of social decorum and tact, Touji hurled back at his sister, "I do NOT need a condom for tonight!" His 'date' with Haruhi was nothing more than a trip to a restaurant and a karaoke bar that was supposed to be haunted. Haruhi had simply told him that either he went with her or Mari would be wearing the cat-suit that she loved so dearly. Touji chose not to have to kill everybody that saw his sister, his naive yet lovable sister who didn't know the costume was lewd. "So take that damn thing and throw it away!" he didn't want to touch Haruhi…well…reality was Mari had judged Touji to be closer to Shinji's size and well Touji had room to grow yet.

"But you can never know when the right moment will come! It might be tonight and if you don't have this you'll get her pregnant!" Mari said with such worry in her voice it was as if she believed it whole heartedly. Her eyes cast down at the item she still held out towards her brother, yet her body fidgeted slightly. She was in Shinji's presence and she was supposed to meet him after school before the SOS meeting, so of course she was nervous.

Grabbing the offending article and shoving it into his pocket, Touji gave a fierce stare at all the boys that had the audacity to look at his sister. "Just get out of here before you make things worse," he mumbled as she clasped his hands within her own. Their hands melded in such a simple touch that proved that Touji was still far from giving up his protectiveness. Shinji was the only exception as Mari had put her foot down.

Grabbing Hikari's hand, Asuka rolled her eyes and forced her tired bout out of the chair. "Come on, I don't think I want to hear the catcalls over this right now," Asuka gritted her teeth as she spoke. Mari was competition that even Asuka's magically infused body couldn't beat, and she knew Shinji was meeting her after school. Without letting Hikari make a word of protest, the German led the timid girl into the woman's restroom and into one of the open stalls. Locking the door, "So…what exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything," Hikari said almost immediately. Her head swiveled from side to side checking out the graffiti on the walls. A tasteful one saying 'Ikari's dick is a foot long' was accented by 'here I sit broken hearted tried to shit but only farted'. Pushing her back against the door, slightly uncomfortable being so close to another girl, "I mean…who were those other women, what is going on between Ayanami, Ikari, and you…and how did he get so good at…" she trailed off feeling a warming in her stomach.

Just as uncomfortable with the closeness with her best friend, Asuka stood bow legged over the toilet. "While I can't tell you everything, not right now anyway, I can tell you a few things," Asuka wasn't going to get into the whole magic business unless Hikari forced her way into the group of 'bed buddies'. Looking away from her friend, a smidgen of shame crossed Asuka's face. "For awhile now Shinji and I…we've being having sex. I, and if you repeat any of this I'll skin you and eat you, l-love him and he does me," she felt so weak telling Hikari this.

Surprising the emotional German, Hikari lunged in at the suddenly fragile looking girl and hugged her. "Oh Asuka! I'm so glad you can finally admit it! I thought you liked him for awhile, but you just never looked like you'd make that move," Hikari gushed and gave Asuka another quick squeeze. The body against hers felt nice…scary nice…but Hikari let that slide as a reaction to the emotional high. Letting go of the girl she asked, "Now what about those other girls?"

Scratching at her nose, Asuka felt herself break out in gooseflesh. Skin to skin contact with Hikari felt strange…in a way she didn't know was good or bad. "Well…Shinji doesn't just love me…he loves them too. And we don't doubt that its actually feeling and not just him liking a warm body. And its not just Rei," Asuka sighed and blew the hair out of her face. "It's Misato, Akagi, Urd, and Metatron…plus Mari" Asuka winced in anticipation of Hikari's reaction.

"Those two goddesses actually…with SHINJI! Maybe that's why he was so good at it," Hikari yelped in surprise. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head so quickly it made her vision swim. "I mean I knew he was good after he…but with those adults too, and Suzuhara's sister? Wow," Hikari's hand fell away from her lips and her head dipped. Her expression became confusing, nose scrunched up as if she was contemplating a great and burdensome question.

Unknown to the two restroom dwelling girls, several other students had filed in after they took up residence and listened intently with growing fixation. They exchanged shocked expressions that all said the same thing 'the rumors are true!' but they chose silence less the fount of knowledge run dry.

Running her hands across her exposed arms, she felt chill all of the sudden, Asuka just nodded. "It's complicated, more so than you can ever believe, but yeah. And trust me when I tell you that little Suzuhara-chan is a real freak when it comes to snogging Shinji. They've only done it once, but from the evidence she's a real freak in the sack. Just like Wondergirl…swear she's a nympho now thanks to Shinji," Asuka knew it was partially from the harem of succubi's demonic nature but she couldn't help but think Shinji was partially to blame. "If you want to know more…I have a book I want to show you," Asuka added as she moved to exit the stall.

Maybe playing with the dark arts would be as fun for her as it was for Shinji. He did say she could use the book if she wanted…and maybe Hikari would find it interesting at well.

When the two existed the stall they found the bathroom just as empty as when the entered, never once realizing they had eavesdroppers.

X-X

Walking up to the non-descript door, Urd closed her eyes and focused her powers on sensing. It was heavily shielded and blocked, but Urd was certain this time. "It's time for us to get re-acquainted sister," she grimaced as she gripped the doorknob. From the palm of her hand a wisp of air billowed out into the lock and began assaulting the tumblers. A moment later a satisfying click echoed in the empty hall and she pushed the door open. "Anybody home?" she called out as sappily as she could.

Nothing responded to the honeyed voice wafting through the apartment. The walls were sheet white and the floor a cheap cream shag carpet. No decorations adorned the walls, no furniture littered the living room. Each floorboard seemed to creak and groan under the new intrusions into the rooms.

Urd wasn't buying it, not for one moment. Snapping her fingers the illusion dispelled showing a much different scene. "You have to realize I could sense the magic hiding you and your toys, Skuld. So why not come out and we'll put this charade to an end!" Urd's fingers clenched into a fist as she spoke. Whatever Skuld was plotting or planning, Urd wasn't going to fall victim of it again. Knowing her sister as well as she did, despite the time apart, Urd walked over to the large flat screen television and pointed her finger at it. "I'll zap it," she said simply.

Dashing out of the closet she had been holed up in, Skuld panicked and rushed at one of her creations. "Don't break "Spy-kun" I just got all the kinks out of it!" she cried and wrapped her arms defensively against her technology. Skuld winced as gazed upon her sister's livid body, nearly toppling the television. "So what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Skuld squeaked out meekly.

A great deal of Urd's anger and momentum was lost the moment she saw the changed body of her sister. "You…you're a demon now! When did this happen?" Urd's shrill voice rattled the glass of Skuld's shared domicile. Paintings that had been 'borrowed' from private collections littered the walls along with purloined lavish couches and chairs. "And how did you heal yourself…last I saw you, you weren't looked to good," Urd critiqued as she ran a finger along Skuld's cheek.

Batting Urd's hand away, Skuld moved from her television deeper into the apartment and sat on one of the couches. Urd's change in tone was replicated in Skuld's body language. "I guess nobody told you, not surprising as only Metatron really understood what Belldandy did. The fragment of Belldandy overtook that girl and healed my wounds, and turned me into a demon," Skuld's smile was both warm and slightly dangerous. Opening a nearby mini-fridge she pulled out a prepared ice cream sunday.

Sitting across from her changed sister, Urd felt a trickle of her old anger re-surface but was still dwarfed by the shock. "So all these things you've been doing for me isn't some elaborate trap? I mean I haven't heard from you since you sealed me, and the sketchy recounts from the others, and here I find you living alone with a wealth of stolen items, and hacking me into a better apartment?" Urd wanted answers from her sister. If she liked what she heard, maybe Urd wouldn't have to punish the little girl.

"Keep it down out there, we're having fun in here and you're distracting us!" Naoko-chan called from behind a sealed door. A plaque with all three Magi's handles was sketched into the marble stone hanging from an iron hook was the only evidence of who lived within. "Left! LEFT! It's going to escape if you don't get a firm grip on it Naoko-san!" Naoko-chan called out giggling.

Thumbing the door, Skuld shook her head, "I don't live alone. But at times I think I might be better off if I were." Reaching back into the fridge, Skuld tossed Urd one of Naoko-sama's bottled margaritas. "I liberated the consciousness from inside the computers at the place your boy works at. They somehow made bodies for themselves and well…" she rolled her eyes and took a big bite of her dessert.

Unscrewing the metal flask, Urd sniffed the liquid cautiously. Taking a small nip she grinned and took a larger drink. "I won't ask when you chose to become a lesbian, Bell always said love was love regardless of the body involved. Now care to give me a reason not to blast you regardless of the digs you got for us?" Urd didn't care for the term 'your boy' coming from Skuld. It was still a sore point, Skuld could have killed Shinji and nearly did kill Misato. It was going to take a lot more than a new apartment to sooth that wound.

"It's so limp and small, I can't have any fun with it like this!" Naoko-sama's annoyed voice wafted through the door. "If we don't breath some more life into it I'm just going to have to put the poor dear out of our misery," she added with a hint of finality.

Turning her head sharply to face the door, Skuld's hair flew outward in a perfect ark nearly hitting Urd. "For fuck's sake kill that damn thing and stop playing with it!" her annoyance was only matched by the smile on her face. Sighing lightly she turned back to Urd and saw the confused borderline horrified look on her sister's face. "One of the trials, somehow it infiltrated their cyber brains and well…ever see a cat play with a mouse before?" she asked as she drew her thumb across her throat.

Urd didn't know technology at all, at least not earth technology, so she just let her wide eyed expression do the talking for her. Another trial had been sent already! Things were moving faster and faster towards its climax and Urd wasn't even moist yet. "Well since whatever they are is from Earth I guess it doesn't violate the terms of the trials, so we can avoid direct intervention for now. Now back to me telling Metatron where you are or not? You know she wants to kill you for how close you came to hurting Shinji. For an agent of the True-Enemy she is a slave to earthly delights," Urd reclined in the plush chair and took another drink.

Dropping the glass cup she liberated from the home of a drug dealer, Skuld grimaced at Urd's bluntness. "Look I know I have along way to go to make things up to you and those people you live with. I've already started on making you an identity on this Earth AND getting you a high paid position at the same place they work. That way you can move around without fearing exposure," Skuld tossed Urd an ID she pulled from her pocket.

"The apartment was just a down payment to prove I don't have any more ill intentions towards any of you," Skuld pleaded with outstretched hands. "But you don't know how horrible life was for me back when I did it. Every moment was agony both physically and mentally. I thought you abandoned me, my body was in tatters, and I was too blinded by Order to see the truth of things. I wanted…I wanted to die Urd, so cut me a little slack," Skuld crossed her arms and turned away angrily.

Nodding at her likeness on the card, "I do look sexy as hell in any photo I'm in. Maybe I should become a model and make a little extra money." Getting out of her chair she polished off her drink and tossed the flask into Skuld's lap. She wasn't forgiving Skuld completely yet, but Urd had to admit she did owe Skuld some slack. She had a great deal better life than her unfortunate sister. Patting the still pouting girl's head, "I'll think about forgiving you, and I'll ask the others to do the same. Just…let me know when and what you're going to do to us before you do it alright?" she ground her fist into the top of Skuld's head painfully but not overly so.

A raucous laughter erupted from the door with the plague as it slid open and the trio of Naoko Akagi walked out. One clad in a French maid outfit, another a lap coat far to small for her, and the last in a shoulder-less black evening gown. In unison, "We broke it," they chimed in unison with varying smiles on their faces ranging from happy to orgasmic.

Urd didn't wait for Skuld to say anything, the triplets were giving her weird enough vibes. Taking to the window, she jumped out the eight story window and took to the late afternoon air. She had to help Shinji with his little artist problem.

X-X

Walking away from the door, behind which the girl that just kissed him was getting yelled at for being late, Shinji whistled low. His time with Mari always made him feel better regardless of the situation. They had just took a leisurely walk around the campus and talked among the vacating students, but Shinji couldn't have enjoyed it more. He surprised her with another small baggy of cookies. He insured her they weren't spiked like the last ones and she hugged him.

With the setting sun spilling in through the windows of the school, the hallway was awash in reds and oranges. Nobody save Shinji was still wandering the halls, if students were present they were inside the clubrooms and cared little for the go-homers. His footfalls echoed as he walked, but he could faintly hear the sound of somebody stalking closer to him from behind.

"It's that Takashiro in case you were starting to worry, Shin-baby," Urd protected into the boy's mind. The ex-Norn of the past had been keeping tabs on the woman the moment she started trailing Shinji. It was easy to fly behind somebody when you were only three inches tall and could turn invisible, which Urd could do without any problem. "You're next on her little inquisition list, so you best be ready," she huskily implied.

Her own mental voice projected from the right side, Metatron added to the debate. "Nobody suspects the inquisition, its chief weapon is surprise. As you know she will try to seduce information about the Lexicon from you it will be easy to sidestep her," Metatron's keen eyes followed every strand of hair on Hiroko's head. Sensing the latent magic within the art teacher, Metatron could tell it was holy magic. Her enemy was a human goaded by the cause of Order.

Letting out a haughty laugh, Urd wasn't having anything on Metatron's simple and easy plan. "Where is the fun in just side stepping her? She reeks of magic and not normal magic but ero-magic. That little chippie has been influenced by one of the lesser grimoires, I'd say the black bible," Urd said with distain. Lesser magic and demonic sacrifice gave chaos a bad rap. "I say we have Shin-chan break her as she intends to break him," had she a physical body at the time she would have thrust her bust out.

"But I'm not good at that kind of thing," Shinji whispered discouraged. His body was already quivering and pulsating with nervous energy. He had heard updates about the art teacher, but he never suspected it would come to this. "Can't I just cast a spell or something on her to forget about me or something?" he pleaded. His time studying the Lexicon had proven that it contained the power. Mostly it was used to make partners forget how poorly the caster performed.

Materializing for a moment before the boy, Urd waggled a chastising finger at him. "How will you get any better at this unless you practice? And she's got a hot little body and her thinking she has you at disadvantage will make her putty in your hands," Urd's hands cupped her sides and trailed down seductively. "But if things get dangerous we'll step in to put a stop to her. So what do you have to lose?" she winked knowingly.

Calling out to the boy she was shadowing, Hiroko was ready to end the charade, "Is that you Ikari-kun? Do you have a moment to help me carry this to the art room?" She had been following the child ever since school let out and watched his interacting with the Mari. After checking all the other boys that fit the potential, Shinji was the last and she had high hopes it was him. If it wasn't that meant it was a female or a teacher and that put her back at the starting block.

Turning to face his would be seducer he imparted an 'I'll try' to his demonic side before waving at Hiroko. "Oh Takashiro-sensei, carrying a little too much?" he quipped noticing the several boxes in her hands. Quickly moving to her and grasping some of articles that had encumbered her, he sucked in a sharp breath. While not on par with Urd or Metatron, Hiroko was truly blessed in many ways physically. "W-why are you here so late anyway?" he gasped out.

Wiping her forehead with her hand, Hiroko smiled warmly at the boy. Her ensemble was specifically chosen to entice the most talked about boy on campus. Black silk stalkings lead up to a trim black skirt, her top was a light violet vest expertly cut to hoist her bust that almost burst from her white long sleeve top. "You could say I've bit off a little more than I could chew, and since I've been helping the nurses catch up on exams I'm behind on my own work," she forced a labored tone yet batted her eyes at him.

"Careful Shin-baby, you're almost at half mast, if I didn't know better I'd think you were getting aroused by her," Urd teased knowing Shinji was indeed enjoying the view. "You'll have to thank your devoted Fourteen-kun for this information too, she's been dying to get her claws into you…or you into her," Urd flashed Shinji a mental image of said succubus with fingers in a place wasn't normally a load bearing structure moaning out his name.

Eyes popping open at the mental image, Shinji banished such thoughts and turned deftly towards the art room. "Well it's nice that you're willing to help, Takashiro-sensei. Not everybody is willing to help when people need it. A real shame if you ask me," he fought to control his breathing. Just as Urd teased he could feel a tightening sensation and had to keep from being beaten by this woman.

Opening the door to her domain, incense already burning to weaken her prey's resolve, Hiroko kept the conversation banal yet moving less he become suspicious. Shinji was a wild animal, savage and powerful. Just being in his presence was making her light headed. Such were her ideal mates, or so she thought. "Just set those anywhere, Ikari-kun, I'll put them away later. If you're willing to help, I could always use a man's skilled hands," she let the innuendo begin.

Opening the box, Shinji grabbed some of the contents, large brushes used for canvases paintings. "Must be nice to be able to create art, I don't have much talent for it," he mused as he set them on the table. Taking a quick look over at Hiroko, Shinji was giving a site straight up her skirt and at her lacy black panty's. "D-D-do you enjoy it, is that why you became an art teacher, Takashiro-sensei?" he quickly turned away.

Judging it a weak success, Hiroko stood up and scampered over to the blushing student. Grabbing his arm playfully, "You don't have to be so formal Ikari-kun, school is over so I'm a woman before I'm a teacher now." She pressed her bust against his arms and let the flesh wrap around him. "My aren't you an honest one," she quipped seeing Shinji's tented pants. "And here the rumors are you're quite the lady killer, do you have me in your sites?" she giggled.

At Urd's mental pressure, Shinji turned the tables on Hiroko with one hand. Flipping his wrist over, palm up, Shinji gently wrapped his fingers around the orb pressed against his left arm. "What makes you think I would want you, Takahiro-san? You are pretty, but that alone doesn't mean you can sate me," he tried sounding cool and in control, he tried to act like his father would. He failed, but combined with his talisman he saw a change in the woman. He could see her eyes soften and start to glisten with anticipation.

He wasn't using magic on her! She knew that for a fact, she'd have sensed any incantation he would have cast, and she hadn't eaten or drank anything so she couldn't have been drugged. Pulling back, to reassess, "I think you are being a little to forward, Ikari-kun. You might have those school girls fooled with your calm demeanor and attitude, but you shouldn't try your luck with somebody out of your league," she waggled a finger at her.

Without any coaching, Shinji acted on impulse. Grabbing her hand he stuck her finger into his mouth and suckled on it gently. "But isn't this why you brought me in here and locked the door? Or did you have another reason for it?" he let Metatron's observation fuel his statement. As strange and foreign to him as this was, Shinji was starting to like it, but could see it wasn't for him. Recapturing her left breast, Shinji's thumb plied at the now visible nipple. "Were you worried that the rumors were true and you're testing me…or something else?" he leaned in close and said softly into her ear.

Her ears were one of her greatest weak points and the boy scored a direct hit against them. "I…I wanted to ask if you've been doing anything bad. R-rumors about you p-practicing bad things…that somebody gave you a book…" she wasn't supposed to be this direct but she couldn't think straight. Her breast felt so good, the hairs on her ear were tingling, and she felt moisture gathering. "So-so you should…should sto…" she couldn't finish.

Shinji darted in quick as she opened her mouth and sealed it with his own. It tasted sour, but not unpleasant. Her lipstick had a bad taste so he did his best to avoid it with his tongue. Doing his best to recall just how Rei would act to bring him to a frenzy, he did his best to mimic it. Opening his eyes after he broke the kiss, he could see nothing but desire gazing back at him with each heaving breath that wafted against his face. "Sorry, but I haven't been reading much lately. So I think you're wrong about that rumor," he prayed he didn't show visibly that he was lying.

Panting heavy and hard, Hiroko had lost before she even started. She had spilled the beans about her plan, all because she fell victim to a boy. A boy with skilled hands, and she would try again after she let him have his way with her. "You're just…saying that…" she could barely stand her lower region was drenched. Leaning against Shinji she gave one last rebellious act, "Tell the truth you have the Lexicon don't you?"

This time it was Metatron's suggestion that made Shinji move. Pulling back sharply, he had to draw his head back less Hiroko's body crush into his, "Lexicon? What is that?" Shaking his head, he was ever so tempted to give into temptation and call the match a draw. He felt bad about knowing he wanted her, especially when he had people he loved back home, but Urd insured him that this was for the best. Breaking free, "Sorry but I'm going home. Goodnight Takashiro-san."

Just as Urd and Metatron suspected, Hiroko's exposure to ero-magic finally overcame here mind. It was a side effect to some of the more demonic spells, the resurgence of uncontrollable lust. Wrapping her arms around Shinji's waist, one hand snuck down and started rubbing. "Don't go! I'll do…do anything…just…don't go yet," she had to have release her body was almost on fire with it.

His inability to harm others or shame them nearly caused him to continue his retreat, but the look on her face was just to much. Urd and to tell him what to do at first. "Is that so? Well then for starters why don't you see if you can rub some of that lipstick off?" he could barely repeat the words Urd told him to say. It was crass and boorish, but it did the trick on the woman before him.

Spinning Shinji around, Hiroko quickly got on her knees as her skilled fingers unhinged Shinji's slacks. "Boys are always fixated on this aren't they," she tittered with excitement. Pulling the pants down with gusto, she couldn't surprises her own smile at the full mast of Shinji's manhood. "You are large for your age, or you've been getting a lot of use out of it…" she ran her tongue up the length to sample the flavor.

She liked it…she liked it a lot.

Remembering what Rei told him to do when she did the same, Shinji gripped Takashiro by the sides of her head with his hands. "Y-you do that r-really well," he couldn't say Urd's dirty talk anymore, it just wasn't in him. No force on earth could have gotten him to say 'you suck that like a hover'. He guided her head back and forth as he leaned against the wall.

"When you go off I'm going to cast a quick little spell on you to keep you up and going for two hours, Shinji," Urd said directly to him. She was enjoying the show, but she had to get back to the new apartment and she could see Takashiro was subdued for the time being. "I can't do much else or she'd notice and that would be a world of trouble. Just keep pummeling her until she passes out," she giggled again and took off with Metatron in tow the moment after Shinji coated the inside of Takashiro's throat.

Cleaning the dribbling from her lips, Hiroko licked her lips and moved her hand to the still hard and blazing object of her momentary obsession. "This is why I love the young…you're delicious and still so…" she pumped a few more times before turning around and pulling down her panties and stalkings. "H-have I earned a reward yet, I-Ikari-kun" she almost said his full name…all most called him 'sama'. She was close to being broken already.

Now on his own, a lot of his confidence was gone. Nuzzling in close to her, the Libido screamed a war cry so fierce it deafened the Ego and Super Ego. Teasing the woman by rubbing himself up and down the ridges of her petal, "Are you sure you want to do this with a student, Takashiro-sensei?" He'd not if she showed any reluctance or hesitation, he had been sated, though he had no idea that the woman before him could go for miles and miles.

Pushing back when she felt him enter ever so slightly, she buried herself down to the root and squealed mindlessly. "Call me…Hiroko-chan…S-Shinji," she gasped out between thick meaty slaps backward. Liquid heat poured into her sacred place as she drooled. It had been to long since she felt this good, far to long. "Harder…Shinji…I want to feel you deep!" she pleaded.

His hands timidly grasped at her waist, one hand on her perky rump, "A-alright Hiro-chan." He slammed deeply into the tight and clenching wetness, it almost felt to be sucking him inward with each push. If he had been any other type of man he'd have thought she was the least of his enjoyed bodies in this sense, but Shinji didn't judge. "Is this…what you…want?" he asked as his body caved over. His stomach, now exposed as his shirt hitched up from the friction caressed Hiroko's sweaty back.

Arms going weak, Hiroko felt her body pressing against the ground, her bust keeping her from grinding her face against the floor. "Just like that…just like that…right there…almost…almost…" she felt the long absent feeling of climax coming. Men of all shapes, sizes, and ages tried to score with her yet she turned them down. Nothing compared to those times she had been ravished while under that magic haze…yet here and now she felt more than she ever did at the hands of yet another teenager.

Exploding deeply inside Hiroko, Shinji's hands unexpectedly found themselves groping Hiroko's breasts again. He felt her flush against him before he went off, which sent him over the edge. "Hiro-chan…that was," he gave her a squeeze as she pulled him out of her and rolled over. He gasped as she ripped open her blouse and vest exposing herself, he noticed she was bigger than Misato.

"Again…please again…" she moaned with outstretched arms. It was to early to quit, not with him still ready to go. If she had been able to think she'd have questioned how he was so good and still so able to perform, but her mind was lost in the haze of carnal bliss. She'd have to do this again, maybe she could enlist him to help her find the Lexicon if he truly didn't have it.

X-X

Standing on the mezzanine overlooking the nightlights of the city, Misato was not wowed by its austere beauty. "Where the hell is he at?" she asked aloud as she gripped her forearms tightly. The summer heat didn't detract from the chill she felt just wondering what was keeping the boy from coming to his new home. "I know I went a little overboard again last night, but it was our last night in that apartment and I wanted it to be memorable," the four year younger Misato bemoaned.

Tapping the worried woman on the left shoulder then ducking to the right, Urd giggled as Misato did a pirouette to find her. "Something on your mind my dear Katsuragi-chan?" the Norn asked as she extended a can of beer. Once the moistened can was no longer in her grasp, she sauntered over to the edge of the balcony and put her back against it. The wind billowed and played with her platinum hair, whipping and curling it as if playing with the flawless main.

Cracking the top open, Misato glared hotly at the woman who had the audacity to tease her. "Shinji is still not home yet. He's more than four hours late you know," she took a large drink and belched. The new comforts of her expensive and lavishly decorated apartment didn't calm her mind. "He calls if he's going out on a date with one of the Rei's or something…so why haven't we heard from him. And for that matter," she took another mighty drink, "why aren't you with him?"

Casually dismissing Misato, Urd followed Metatron's movements as the angelic assassin joined Hikari and Asuka in the German's room. Urd noticed the Lexicon was missing from Shinji's room, and would bet that something interesting was going to happen to that new little cutie. "Calm down Misato, he's safe. I just took a quick peek on him, and he's just starting round seven is all," Urd's head shook in disbelief. She hadn't needed cast that spell on him after all, the virility of youth was strong in Shinji.

Smashing the now empty can, three gulps was a new record, against her head, Misato tossed the can into the corner. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is he off with somebody right now and didn't call to let us know about it?" Misato's parental anger showed its ugly face. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shinji, it was she accepted the fact that he was a high priority target. Her emotions made it harder to think when his safety was involved.

Hopping into the air and laying on a buffer of wind, Urd grinned playfully at Misato. "Is somebody jealous that the man she rode for most the previous night is off with another woman?" she cooed. Tickling Misato's chin, her eyes were alight with mischief. "True of the matter is, Takashiro was either off her game today or the woman has a real hair trigger," she confessed.

Strolling back into the apartment, the A/C instantly striking her and making her body chilled, Misato spun around so quickly she fell back into the couch. "Ouch," she muttered rubbing her head that hit the backboard. "Care to tell me who or what Takashiro is? Is she another goddess, demon, monster, or other magical construct that intends to either eat our souls or destroy our planet?" Misato was growing too frazzled with the meta-physical world impeding her ability to life a happy yet promiscuous life.

Hovering over the coffee table, Urd rolled over and grabbed the remote. Flipping the television on and through several stations of cable she stopped on a soft-core station, rich on story yet with a touch of 'heavy romance'. "Takashiro is an art teacher that just so happens to be attuned to magical energies. She's a normal human that got to close to somebody or something using a book more 'evil' than the Lexicon that warped her thinking…we think," Urd rubbed her temple with the remote.

Takashiro could just have been a woman tapped, both physically and spiritually, by Order to combat Chaos. But both Urd and Metatron could feel the faint traces of latent magic that did lead them to believe Hiroko wasn't damaged goods but at least sampled goods.

Sitting up, yet still hovering, Urd could feel Misato's aura growing more malevolent with her vagueness. "We knew she was targeting students to see if any of them had the Lexicon so we set this up to be Shinji's first attempt at seducing a woman. And she must have either been really horny or she's not suited for her chosen field," Urd shrugged. Urd had expected a prolonged game of cat and mouse before Shinji shagged the woman, yet she melted like butter under his hands.

"And you said seventh time?" Misato rose her eyebrow and scoffed. "She better not be coming to my door like Ritsuko does looking for a room and a spot in line," Misato huffed and let the ease of knowing what really was happening sink in. Shinji was safe, for the time being, so she could relax. "If I didn't love that boy though, I'd think we should rent him out as a woman pleaser, he has a knack for it," she giggled at the idea of 'rent-a-Shinji'.

Giving Asuka's room one last glance, Urd settled in along side Misato on the couch to watch the movie. Arm draped around her growing buddy's arms, Urd was always in for a little skinship. "Oh and just so you know, Asuka is showing Hikari the Lexicon so expect a little craziness," she was glad she had her arm on the woman's shoulder or Misato would have fallen off the couch.

X-X

Notes

Not much just more plot development and a little limy goodness. Hope ya enjoy and notice that in a few places I've tried writing in a different style than normal. Sticking to a single character and the omniscient point of view rather than jumping from person to person. I like it, gives a bit more sense of mystery and suspense when you don't know EVERYBODY's motives and thoughts. Hope ya notice/enjoy.

And again…if you would be so kind to give my story 'The Long Walk' a quick glance I'd be much appreciative. Its on fictionPress

Later

Mercaba


	26. Chapter 26

Summer is getting away from me! Oh well that's just life I suppose. Life on this end of the screen is going fairly well. I've a new idea for a novel that I'll be starting soon, going to use what I learned from 'the long walk' and make it a lot better.

X – X

The Gift

Chapter – 26

Urd had to hand it to Skuld for the creativity and completeness of the fake persona that was created for her. Walking alongside Misato down the corridors of Nerv, she snuck a peek down at the badge adorning the lab coat she wore. 'Morisato Urd' stood out in dark black text and a very alluring mug shot of herself stared out sexily. Choosing to garb herself in more Ritsuko's style, she was listed as a system administrator after all, Urd wore a sleeveless black shirt to match her black shorts and nylons, the white coat made her ensemble stand out even more.

"It's so different to see this place at my full size and just walking through it," Urd quipped softly to her guide. She didn't need Misato to show her around, Urd had the base memorized from countless times passing through it, no Misato was there just for show and to have somebody to talk too. "And I'm glad you didn't overreact this morning when he came home," she poked Misato's arm gingerly. Urd hadn't expected Shinji and Takashiro to go almost all night and pass out in each others arms on the floor…but Urd had to admit Shinji was getting very good at making a woman feel squishy.

Waving her hand out, Misato pressed her badge to the door lock, and groaned. "I didn't want to make a scene in front of Metatron and Asuka," Misato retorted. The metallic door glided open on its perfectly oiled hinges, but it did let out the tiniest of squeals. "And I know why you did what you did with this Takashiro woman, but it's still hard to accept you know? Knowing the man you love is off sleeping with strangers…makes you feel a little unappreciated?" Misato's tone hinted at worry and a little depression.

Urd knew what Misato was hinting at all to well, but knew what the result of the 'normal' path lead. Keiichi and Belldandy were proof that when a lot of women loved one man and they didn't get a chance it left them all bitter and regretful, and it made them hate the woman. No, the situation was ideal if not a little strange. Misato would get used to it in time, Urd hoped. Scanning the training room, Urd pointed at the assembled crew. "Ibuki is going to be an issue, that man…Makoto will be fun, but that woman…" Urd didn't like the look of Yui at all.

"Yeah I'm not a fan of Yagami-san either, but she became quite popular with the rest of the command staff after her arrival," Misato wrinkled her nose. Her shoes clacked hard against the metallic floor, announcing their arrival without words, Misato put a hand on Urd's shoulder as if she were about to present her to the masses. "Now be good and normal or this will get ugly real fast," she hissed through a press on smile.

Swiveling around, Makoto's all too eager smile washed over him. Sitting up straight, one hand coyly masking a tent, his other waved at the woman he hoped was coming in. "Misato, didn't expect to see you this morning, and…w-who is that?" his voice hitched and his slide down his chair a little.

"Showtime," Misato whispered to herself and forced a cough. "Everybody if I could get your attention for a moment?" she called out loudly. With one hand still on Urd's shoulder, Misato pointed at the annoyingly beautiful woman. "Due to some of the issues we've been having with the Magi lately, Ritsuko thought it necessary to get an additional systems administrator to help her take care of things. And this is the lucky woman, Morisato Urd, treat her well," she took a step away leaving Urd the center of attention.

Within moments Urd found the three command staff and the handful of entry level tech workers giving her their undivided attention. At that moment, at that precise second in her life, Urd felt the change her life had taken. The women were shell shocked at what they saw, but the men, and this is what was new for Urd, the men's leery and lusty eyes were repugnant. Seeing them undressing her with their eyes, fantasizing strange meetings in closets or break rooms, it made her sick! Before she loved how she made men frothy and buckets of desire, she enjoyed teasing and toying with them but in the end leaving them unsatisfied…well a few were satisfied. Now, now she had somebody she loved, somebody she cared for, and she didn't like knowing that other men wanted Shinji's place at her side.

Clearing her throat, the epiphany still ringing like a bell in her mind, Urd was off her stride. "As Misa-chan said, I'm the new system admin, and I think it'll be a real pleasure to work with all of you. W-would you mind telling me what is going on right now, might help me catch up on what I'll be working with," her innards felt like ice as the man, Makoto was practically drooling.

It was Maya that broke from her perfection induced paralysis, "We're giving the pilots a synchronization test. It is a way for us to gauge how well they're improving with communication with their evangelion." Tugging on her collar, the uniform felt uncomfortably tight for some reason, Maya still didn't realize she was thrusting her bust out at the woman as she spoke. "We save the records in the Magi so we can run reports and see how they ratios change over time, and what has the best effect on the pilots," she informed and turned back to her work.

Walking the scant feet over to Urd, Yui extended her hand with a smile. "Yagami Yui, sub-commander. Morisato-kun, I had no idea we were getting a new support member for Akagi, Katsuragi must not have told me about it," she gave Urd's hand a squeeze harder than friendly but not to hard to draw pain. "No matter, Akagi has been a little off her stride lately, judging from the reports, I'm sure you'll help her get back on top of things," her tone was neutral but as soon as she finished talking, not waiting for a response, Yui headed back to the bay of monitors.

"Not a real friendly woman is she? I can see why she's snogging the commander," Misato whispered into Urd's ear. "The man coming up behind us is going to be brown nosing you so hard you have to be careful. Give him an inch and you'll have to have him surgically removed from your leg," she giggled a little. Patting Urd on the back, Misato left the new software goddess to her fate to join Maya in talking to the pilots.

Looking down at her hand, Urd didn't know what just happened. Something about that woman still didn't add up. She had spied on Yui almost constantly for the first week she arrived, but nothing stood out as unusual, but that coldness in the woman's grip. She'd have to keep checking into that woman. No matter, she'd be able to act with even more freedom thanks to Skuld's gift.

Tapping Urd on the shoulder, Makoto smoothed his hair back with his other hand. "Good morning, Morisato-san, would you like a review of our system? I'm here right now for data entry so I could let you see how things work if you want?" he sounded just as eager as ever. He waved his hand at his station with a few head bobs, his eyes wide and his smile almost split his face in half.

Exhaling hard, Urd wasn't in the mood for toying with this man, getting him to mess his pants didn't sound fun anymore. Shinji however, Urd could tease and toy with that boy forever and never get bored. Emotions, they changed things for everybody. But the quick thinking woman came up with a glorious way to stop the pestering this man was threatening, and save Misato from it as well.

Her eyelashes fluttered coyly as she followed along side Makoto to his computer. "Misa-chan was supposed to go over this with me but…well…it's a little embarrassing. We had to break in my new office," seeing the shocked expression on his face, just as she wanted Urd knew he took the bait hook line and sinker. "Oh she didn't tell you that she had a girlfriend? Oh! I'll have to punish her for that when I get her alone!" she smacked her palm to her fist and faked an angry glare at Misato.

"E-E-Excuse me!" Makoto squealed and ran off to the nearest bathroom to clean himself off. Urd's beauty compiled with the mental image of her and Misato in the throws of passion sent the poor man over the edge.

Waving at the retreating man, Urd felt a smidgen of pity for him. It wasn't that the man was boorish or a pervert, he just came on to strong and to fast. Under other conditions she might have even considered letting him get a taste of paradise, Urd did like the geeks, but she was a one human demoness now. Sitting at the station, Urd chuckled at what she saw. Having worked on the Ygddrasil for a few centuries, Nerv's system was akin to numbered shoeboxes. Her mirth was short lived however.

"Ikari-kun your scores are dropping, what is the problem?" Yui asked loudly over the speaker. "And it looks like you're about to fall asleep. We've talked about this, haven't we? Am I going to have to put a stop to things?" her authoritative voice filled the room with its hidden threat.

Shinji's voice, meek and fearful, came over haltingly. "S-sorry Yagami-san I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, school project. I'll do better I promise!"

Once the feed to the plugs had been severed, Misato stomped her foot and spun Yui to face her. "What was that about, Yagami-san? He is only down by one fucking point and you make it sound as if he's massacred a bus of orphans!" she accused. Her finger jutted at the readouts as she stomped again. "Shinji is doing his best here, why are you being so critical of his efforts? Sure Asuka and Rei are doing better, but that is no reason to single him out!" her anger more than evident.

Pushing Misato back a few feet, Yui's eyebrows hardened. "Major Katsuragi might I remind you of who is in charge here?" she said coolly. Adjusting her hat, rudely disheveled by Misato's sudden twirl, Yui continued. "I know he is living with you, and that emotional attachment is clouding your judgment here. We are at war, he is a soldier, and he is engaging in activities that are putting all of us at risk. Pilot Ikari agreed to the terms that if his performance started to dip, repercussions would be felt. Now I'd hate to have to separate him from you, but if you continue to blind yourself with your feelings to this fact, I'll have no alternative but to find alternate housing for him," she nodded once. A cruel smile crested her face, "Now as a show of your understanding, you'll tell him to try harder."

Urd could see the unadulterated hate oozing out of Misato as she picked up the microphone and switched it on. Agreeing with Misato, Urd was tempted to crush the puny human woman for having the audacity to behave as she was. But…but…Urd did realize the bitch had a point. Rei and Asuka were surging ahead thanks to the blessings life had thrown at them, Shinji was higher than he would have been, but his body was taxed with all the exertion. _I'll have to arrange a little pep talk or something for him. He'll be depressed…Fourteen has been…yes…Fourteen._

"Shinji…could you try a little harder on concentrating on the tests please?" Misato forced herself to say. The loathing was so thick that even Maya was worried by it, but Misato didn't make matters worse. After the unwanted order, Misato turned off the communication. "Let's go Urd, I have a lot more to show you?" she didn't stop to see if Urd was following. Misato stomped off to the lockers and proceeded to kick the shit out of one of them.

X-X

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Soryu-kun?" Metatron asked as the pair stood outside the apparent dilapidated building. With nothing else to do, Urd had forbade both Asuka and herself from tending to Shinji's battered self-esteem quoting 'she had plans', Metatron stood along side her closest female companion. "We know they don't mean harm, and they are genuinely in love with Ikari-dono, confronting them merits us nothing," she tried reasoning.

Pushing open the door to Succubus-Central, Asuka was not in a reasoning mood. Standing in the hallway, "Get out here now you damn harpies!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. The artistic and well maintained hallway, a Persian rug ran the length of the first floor hallway, contrasted wonderfully to the bleak exterior. "We know your representative is back and she was supposed to tell you all that we'd be coming!" she continued and pounded on the door of the first apartment.

Standing a hairs breath away from Asuka, ready to defend the volatile girl if any of the succubus opted to fight, Metatron was impressed with the interior. "They have good taste in art. This hallway reminds me of some of the buildings in the heavens," Metatron grabbed at a silk tapestry hung on the side of the door. "Besides that, what good will this do? I know you are feeling angry ate Ikari-dono's debasement, just as I, but we should trust in Urd's ability to cheer him up," she turned to the opening apartment door.

Aged to roughly twenty-one, clad in a form fitting business suit and wearing frameless glasses, the Rei that did the taxes cleared her throat. Lawyer Rei was the most evil of the group, and the biggest threat to mortals. "You are violating the city ordinance for noise pollution, Soryu, now cease and desist or I shall be forced to pull you up on charges," she adjusted her glasses as her monotone voice casually threatened a lawsuit.

Coming down the stairs, the original Rei rolled her eyes upon seeing the guest. "Oh yes, she did say you would be coming. I thought we had time to install stronger locks on the door," Rei quipped as she finished her decent. As Bookish Rei had been at Nerv, the original had began making plans with her sisters to turn the only unused apartment into one for Shinji. "I assume your visit is one of peace and sisterhood?" she quipped with her dry humor.

Surrounded by this much demonic energy was making Metatron's head spin. Her latent urges to crush and destroy all demonic taint was hard to resist, but she held strong. "Ayanami-kun, we come here today to set some ground rules for our shared intimacy with Ikari-dono," Metatron's voice lost some of its edge as pleasant memories wafted over. "We believe you are exerting to much pressure on him to perform, and that is having a negative effect on his piloting," not that Metatron knew what that meant, only that a threat to her new happiness originated from it.

"What my friend is trying to say is simply this. Stop fucking Shinji so damn much and let him get some damn normal sleep! You keep this up shit's going to hit the fan and by shit I mean your damn head!" Asuka raged and stomped her foot making a priceless Ming vase fall and shatter. "If whatever you call that tramp that I swear I saw giving Shinji a handjob before the test told you, he's getting read the riot act from that new sub-commander," she seethed.

"Follow me to the roof, it seems your angelic friend is overpowered by my sisters' and my auras," Rei gestured to Lawyer to follow. It was evident that a battle was underway, but a battle of words, and Lawyer was the strongest on that front. As they ascended the myriad of stairs, "And to alleviate you fears, my sister did not user her hand, she used her mouth, as did Shinji." Rei's smile, though small and unseen, was of pure bliss.

Catching sight of countless iterations and variations of Rei staring out through half opened doors, Metatron was more tempted to draw her sword. The building was alive with succubus, and they all wanted Shinji and only Shinji. They were specialized and training themselves to better a skill, and that meant Metatron would be unprepared to fight them all if the time came. "So you admit that you take advantage of his giving nature, adding to his deteriorating physical state?" she took a deep breath as they walked out onto the roof of the building.

The late afternoon sun glinted off Lawyer's glasses as she summoned a ledger from the infernal realms. The late Sunday air was dirty and humid, making clothing stick to bodies and hair lay limp, but Lawyer appeared cool and aloof. "From our records, yes we keep records, none of us have had as many turns with Ikari-sama as either of you," she handed Asuka the spreadsheet. "So your comment is without merit and baseless," she summoned another copy for Metatron to read.

"Holy shit you have this thing…you have…columns for positions, times on top, times on bottom, foreplay used…wait…my name is on this!" Asuka's face burnt red with embarrassment. "How did you know about that time I…that he…we only did that once!" Asuka's thunder had been stolen.

Finding Asuka's listing and finding the only entry with a one in it, Metatron's eyes went wide. "You had Ikari-dono pee on you?" she said incredulously. Never did Metatron factor bodily waste into the lovemaking equation, nor did she want to. Finding her own entry, Metatron went down the listing with an attention to detail. "This is flawless, you even have the listing for the times I…" the stoic and deadly assassin fell silent.

"Yes we have the times you achieved orgasm before Shinji did, seems he is very apt at making you dirty the sheets yet you don't return the favor. Your foreplay is abysmal," Rei sat at the patio set they set up on the roof. Gazing to the west, a dark bay of clouds were rolling in, dark and dangerous. "So as you can see from the data, it isn't our fault Shinji is tired lately. Though we were astonished that Urd-sama would have him break Takashiro," Rei frowned a little at that.

Handing Lawyer back the spreadsheet, Metatron cleared her throat. "It was a joint decision between Urd and myself to have Ikari-dono engage in that vein. He needs to be able to seduce just as he needs to be able to fight. Some opponents are weak to such attacks, as Hiroko was, and it prevented her from learning of the Lexicon," Metatron turned to Asuka with a disproving eye. She didn't think introducing Hikari to the power of the book was good, it was still demonic and it could taint the lovely child.

Crumpling up the paper, Asuka chucked it over the side of the building. "I don't care what you're spying proves. We don't keep him from having a good night sleep. Does your precious report go into THAT? You harpies banging him while he should be sleeping? I think not," she crossed her arms and sat across from Rei. "And what host doesn't have drinks for her guests?" she tugged at her uniform's top to air out the humidity.

Opening a hidden fridge built into the chimney, Rei tossed Asuka a diet green tea. "If anything us making love to him in his sleep is making him have a better night's sleep. His mind is entertained while his actual body gets to rest and recuperate," she admitted and opened a can for herself. "But we digress, what would you like to propose?" she nodded to Lawyer who started writing.

"Limit your entrance to Ikari-dono's dreams to twice a week," Metatron said as she eyed Asuka sipping her tea. The heat didn't bother her, she could regulate her body temperature at will. Just like Asuka however, Metatron was off her stride after seeing just how poorly she faired on the printout. The Rei's were attentive to all of Shinji's needs, and on the flip side he was more outgoing and accommodating to them. The Rei's had lower numbers, but they had more numbers in more entries. Metatron felt like a novice, and that wasn't something she had felt in ions.

Never looking up from her roster, Lawyer continued speaking in her courtroom tone that when used properly really got Shinji's libido jumping. "Unacceptable. As our demonic nature requires, we must feed on sexual energies. Asking us to limit our consumption is paramount to asking us to starve ourselves. As our actions serve to assist Ikari-sama, we see no need to stop," she crested the ledger to watch Asuka's reaction.

Asuka's nails extended and tore the can into shreds of metal and her tail and ears flickered about madly. "Fine, stop banging him OUTSIDE of dreams then! If you can get off with just that, stick to that! Or here is a novel idea, you're fucking succubus! Go after some other pervert and drain his soul completely! That should fill you up for weeks!" she took the new can of tea Rei handed to her with a nod.

Leaning over, a bead of sweat trickled down her chin, Rei did her best to recapture her deadpan expression of the past. "You're asking us to become whores and murders so you can continue to have what we crave? Dreams are wonderful yes, but the actual act…feeling him, being felt by him, it is a four star meal compared to the bread and water of the dreams. And if we killed, Metatron would kill us, or worse Shinji would stop caring about us," Rei leaned back in her chair, "Request denied."

"You are correct in both matters. Ikari-dono would likely be displeased with your killing, and I would be forced to act if you did," Metatron was starting to see the problem. The succubus were limited in their food selections due to their human love for Shinji. They didn't want to feed on others, and they couldn't drain completely. "If we cannot get you to change your ways, and we do not wish the same, what can be done to prevent the further decline?" she asked more to herself.

Finishing her drink, Rei opened the fridge and pulled out a tray of petit fours and set it on the patio table. "The problem only started recently, last few weeks or so. We must learn what changed in Shinji to cause this. He was able to mix business and pleasure before, but something changed," she mused and looked to Asuka and Lawyer.

"Like hell I know what changed in that idiot! But I see your point," Asuka's ears slicked back and her tails topped its mad trashing. "This isn't over…but for now we'll call this a draw. Lets go Metatron, we need to think about this," she got out of her chair and headed home with Metatron in tow.

X-X

She watched as the door opened and the body she was expecting hurriedly entered and shut it behind him. Maya had reevaluated her thoughts about the boy since their little trysts had started. Just looking at that bashful face, how he couldn't quite maintain eye contact with her, and his eagerness had cast doubts on her initial theorem. They hadn't had many encounters, but the few they had made Maya learn to appreciate him. He wasn't cruel, he wasn't a beast, and he wasn't capable of blackmailing Ritsuko into sleeping with him.

But that lead Maya down roads of thought best left not traveled. Because if Shinji wasn't forcing Ritsuko into things, Ritsuko wanted to be with him and that caused Maya to pause. Initially she wanted to break Shinji, force him to give up his nefarious plans for dirtying the illustrious Akagi. Having sampled the goods, Maya knew why Ritsuko might just have a thing for the boy, he was a natural. So he wasn't evil, and he was skilled at making a woman feel loved and overwhelmed with coital bliss. Strike two against Maya's original thought.

And that lead things to where they were now, Maya had her cat of nine tails on her tiny desk, her dominatrix gear however was on the hanger, she hadn't changed. Maya couldn't go through with it now, not without knowing why this kind hearted boy ALLOWED it to happen. Her tiny bust, coincidentally they fit perfectly in Shinji's hands, pointed at the lad, "Have a seat Shinji, we need to talk."

"Ibuki-sama, did I do something wrong? I thought you said you wanted to…" Shinji gushed as he sat down. The rings under his eyes marred his genuinely attractive features with the sings of sleep deprivation. Taking his seat in Maya's low-back green padded chair, he didn't just fall into it, he sank into it. "Was it something I did?" he asked with a heart wrenching sincerity.

Shaking her head, Maya wondered what part of this boy she had believed capable of essentially raping a woman. He wasn't capable of it, Maya knew that now, he didn't have the necessary evil to do such an act. "You did nothing wrong, Shinji, and for today just call me Maya alright?" she wasn't going to play the master/slave game today. This was serious enough without needing to worry if he was just saying what she wanted to hear. "I wanted to talk to you about Ritsuko and Yagami today," she held out her hand to the boy she could see was having a bad day.

Clinging to the life preserver Maya's slender fingers provided, Shinji gave the hand a good squeeze. "What about them? You don't think that Yagami-san and I are…do you?" he looked away at the found himself reading the titles of the books on Maya's small book shelf. Tech books, coding books, and all manners of computer related documentation that proved Maya was well suited for her job and not just a pretty face.

"First off I want to apologize for thinking you were forcing Akagi-san into having sex with you," Maya confessed as she pulled her hand back. Picking up her toy, Maya gave it at few flicks of the wrist and watched the lashes dance. "You're too nice a bo…to nice a man," Maya wouldn't call anybody she was sleeping with a boy. "And after having shared the experience with you, I can see why she enjoys it so much. You've become quite the pleaser, Shinji," Maya tittered as the boy blushed.

Rubbing the back of his head, Shinji's eyes filled with a bit more light than they had earlier. The fatigue pulled back showing the true face of the lad, tired but happy. "T-thanks for saying that…at first I think Akagi-san just liked how it felt. But lately I think its becoming more of a…I don't want to say she's starting to Like me…but I…um…I'm…" he blushed deeper.

"You can't share with a person on that level and not start loving them, if it's truly consensual. More proof I was wrong about you," Maya turned her chair. Looking at her Master's degree on the wall, she couldn't believe the road her life had taken to put her in this position. Talking to a teenager she was engaging in dominatrix games with about being in love with her supervisor of which she had more than a passing desire for. "But that leads me to my next point. What is going on between Yagami-san and you?" she asked setting her palms on her knees.

Scratching the side of his face, confusion and worry inching into his lips and eyes, Shinji tilted his head. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on between us, besides me not living up to her expectations," he sounded defeated and tired again. "She knows about Asuka, Rei, and I and said that if it starts impairing my ability to pilot she'd have to do something about it," he head hung low.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Shinji. She talks to you the way I do when we're…she sounds like she's acting like your master. Are you two doing the same thing we are?" Maya asked and dropped the toy in a drawer and shut it. "I don't know why you let me do it, but for her to come and so soon start ordering you around like she owned you…did I do something to make you think that was normal?" Maya's big worry was out. Did her little power trip with Shinji open the door for other women to just walk all over him?

Maya's words echoed not only in the room but in Shinji's head. "You think she's really acting like that?" he asked as realization started to dawn. "I didn't think…I thought it was just how a more 'military' supervisor would be. Misato is to kind to treat us like that, but Yagami-san…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. Deep in thought, his head bopped from side to side. "A-as for us…at first I was intimidated by it…but as we did more…as I saw how happy it made you…I started liking it to. Its different, it's dangerous but fun…I really like it," he bashfully added with a rosy hint.

Sliding her chair back, Maya made her way to her lover's side. That was the correct term wasn't it, her mind told her. Even if she didn't love-love him, she cared about him beyond a simple co-worker basis. "I don't know what Yagami is thinking, but don't let her treat you like she owns you. I own you," she lifted his head with her finger. Kissing him softly on the lips, she contemplated going further. They never had vanilla sex, but she pushed him back. "Not today, Shinji, you're looking to haggard as it is," she saw him shamelessly smile. "But next time we get to getter I hope you have this Yagami business sorted out, and then…then you'll taste Maya-sama's lashes of love," she kissed his cheek again and saw him to the door.

X-X

It looked later that it really was, thanks to the heavy cloud cover masking the last remnants of the set sun. Touji had his hands stuffed in his pockets and did his best to not think. "Any idea why you girlfriend is asking both of us to meet her? You two aren't into any freaky shit are you?" he asked as he kicked at random litter along the road. His day was not what his typical Sunday was. No video games and television while he avoided Mari's questions about homework. He had been thinking about his night with Haruhi, and then the call from Nagato came.

Hands behind his head, clad in his military fatigues, Kensuke hummed out in contemplation. "Yuki is into some strange things now and then, but when it comes to alone time it's just her and me. But if Suzumiya asked…I don't know. Yuki bends over backwards for that girl, glad you've come along to keep her occupied with those dates," Kensuke spied at Touji from the corner of his eye.

Growling fiercely, Touji was not wanting to be reminded of his station as Haruhi's pet. "Look it wasn't a date alright? We just ate some food, investigated to stupid karaoke, she sang a bit, we…" Touji winced mentally as he said just one word to much. He wasn't sure how Haruhi got him to do it. It was almost as if she dared him to, and he fell for it. What was worse was he liked it.

Eyebrow raised, Kensuke slowed to an idle stroll. "That, my dear Suzuhara-chan, is what we call a date. And what was with that pause at the end, Suzumiya get under your skin? Are we going to have wedding bells soon?" he joked. Pulling out his phone and checking the time, they still had ten minutes before Yuki was to arrive, and Yuki was punctual if nothing else.

"Call me 'chan' again and I'll find a way to make you eat your laptop whole," Touji grumbled and took a seat at the bench at the station. Hunched over, Touji pulled his hands out of his pocket and stared at them, praying they didn't offer Kensuke any insight into what they had done. "She said that I wasn't boring like the others. Said I'm interesting…I'm never going to get rid of her am I?" he didn't know if he wanted to though.

Sitting down next to Touji, Kensuke idly scanned the photos on his phone. Yuki was the star of most of them, but only a few did she so much as have a slightly upturned lip. "I swear Yuki and Ayanami must have taken lessons at the same school of acting to look that emotionless," he shook his head knowing better. "And no, if what Yuki told me about Suzumiya is true, if she finds something interesting she never lets go of it. You're practically married to her already. Now are you going to tell me why you're so obsessed with your hands, or do I just assume Suzumiya somehow tricked you into praying to her?"

Touji fell off the bench with the grace of a drunken master. Shock and guilt washed over him as he saw Kensuke bearing down on him. "It…she got drunk dude! I got drunk…stupid bar must have mixed up our orders and before I knew it the tea I was drinking was gone…" Touji just lay there reliving the past night. "All I can remember clearly is thinking 'man she can sing…she sure is cute…is it hot in here?'" as he spoke it came out in dreamlike qualities.

"She just kept singing and then she started dancing a bit as she sang, really getting into it," Touji closed his eyes reliving the moment. "Then she just stopped, took a big drink, and sat down," he slowed down as the avalanche of words tumbled and blurred together. "She just stares at me, you know, like she's thinking real hard about what to say and then she just goes, 'Boring! Men are supposed to be animals when alone with pretty girls!'" he actually chuckled a little as he tried to get the right pitch for Haruhi's voice.

Leaning back, gazing up at the streetlights as the flicker on, Kensuke just lets the story wash over him. It was an easy story to predict, but not with the actors involved. "Wow man…just wow," he slips out truly impressed with what he was hearing.

Continuing on as if Kensuke didn't interrupt, Touji is lost in the memory. "So I said 'what makes you think I find you cute?', to which she just smiles and points at my crotch. Damned if I didn't have a half mast going, and not like I can refute it either. She's damn gorgeous, she'd be popular as shit if her brain wasn't full of espers and genies and shit," he sits up and rests his back against the bench.

"Then she sits across from me and those damn booths are cramped as hell when it comes to sitting," Touji grumbled. Crickets and cicada chirp and play ambient music to Touji's tale. "And get this man, she flashes me her panties and I almost dropped right there. I mean…shit like that doesn't happen with normal girls. But then again Haruhi isn't normal is she, she doesn't mice words, doesn't waste time…" something borderline admiration fills his words. "And the last thing I'm going to say is she fucking dared me to do it…said 'a real man knows you to make a woman feel good, are you a real man?'" and with that Touji falls silent, the rest of his story if for Haruhi and himself to know.

Walking out into the light of the streetlamp, Yuki nods as she half speculated what Touji had said. "Then it is true, you are the chosen one of Suzumiya Haruhi. Come with me, we have much to discuss," Yuki extended her hand waiting for Kensuke to claim it. When he did the trio went off to Yuki's vacant apartment. She fixed them tea, and then shattered their minds about certain truths about Haruhi and herself. Kensuke eased her mind of a particular fear when he refused to release her hand despite the truths told. Yuki smiled.

X-X

The air condition in the bar was cranked to full blast, and Misato did not like it. "Are you going to tell me why you dragged us out of my nice new apartment into this dive, or am I just going to leave you with the bill?" Misato took a swig of her rum and coke, graciously provided by a man with thinning hair. She had just gotten out of the bath and saw Asuka's note when Ritsuko demanded Urd and she go with her to the closest bar to get hammered.

Fancying herself a nice red wine, Urd sipped the sweet drink and continued to fake paying attention. "Oh what's a matter Misa-chan, to good for the bar scene now? To many free drinks from men that hope to get your name or a little more?" she clicked her glass against Misato's making a lovely chime. "But I wonder what is getting you so…nervous? Ritsuko-babe," she eyed the chain smoking doctor.

"You know damn well what has me feeling like this! You said your sister has made bodies for the AI's in the magi! That mean's three versions of my mother are running around town! Do you know how insane that sounds!" she shot back her tequila and pointed at the glass singling a refill. "That woman made my life a living hell, and now you're saying there are THREE of her! God what is she going to do to me now?" Ritsuko's head fell hard against the table making her shot glass collection, now number twenty, fall over.

Setting her cup down, not in the mood for public intoxication, Misato snorted. "You drag us out during a thunderstorm because you have mommy issues? You're a grown woman damn it! Start acting like one already! What is your mom going to do tell send you to your room? Cut your allowance, or maybe if I'M lucky forbid you from horning in on Shinji so much," Misato hooked her left leg over her right and flashed the balding man her panties accidentally.

"Wow didn't know you could do something like that while flying!" Urd let out a low whistle before shaking her head back to reality. "I mean everybody can have mother issues. I mean up until I became a demon I had issues with mine, but nowadays things couldn't be better. Just hope she doesn't want some mother daughter bonding using…" Urd shuddered at the idea of a three-way with Shinji and her mother…she did not want to lose the man she loved to her arguably sexier mother.

Eyes on Ritsuko shaking like a leaf in a windstorm, Misato sighed heavily. "You've been making odd comments for the last hour now Urd. I think its time you spill the beans on what Shinji is doing and who he is doing now? I'm seriously starting to like the idea of renting him out. If I'm going to have to share I might as well make a tidy profit out of it," Misato picked up her drink, thought about it and set it back down. She'd been drinking to much lately.

Feeling that damn nagging itch start to build again Urd was seriously considering changing her stance on waiting for Shinji to come to her. The show Fourteen was putting on would have been illegal in most countries, and it was making Urd needy. "A reward for my start succubus and a nice cheering up for our depressed pilot is what is happening. Apparently Fourteen doesn't mind the rain because after they made love in the park, she scooped him into her arms and they're currently flying around the city as Shinji eases her out of weeks of pent up longing," Urd had worried Fourteen would be the one to snap, but the girl held strong and was now getting her reward.

"How is that even possible? You cannot screw somebody and fly at the same time? Wouldn't he fall off our out…or something?" Misato asked a little to loud for her own good. Her anxiety about things replaced with genuine interest in the concept. "And you mean to tell me she got him to do it in public…at a PARK?" Misato didn't notice the eyes of the other patrons turning to their table.

"Fourteen is inventive when it comes to her tactics and yes it is possible, and yes he took her in a park. She grabbed a tree leaned forward and…after he got over the fear of exposure really ramped up the reward," Urd took a longer draught of her drink. Shaking her tresses as she watched Fourteen plummeting to the earth, post climax the succubus's wings went limp and she fell, Urd fell back into her seat as Fourteen rebounded and took back to the skies. "Girl deserved a reward for finding that little troll Hiroko before things got out of hand. And judging by the look on her face right now, she's content," not that Urd was.

"Who has time for this when my mother is out there plotting and planning damn it! We need torches and pitchforks! Hunt the monster down and burn her lab into the sea before she has the chance to summon Haster!" Ritsuko slurred as the time delayed tequila bombs started going off in her skull. "She'll steal all the marmosets and leave nothing for us to eat! IA IA CTHULHU FATA…."

Her fist daintily stuck in Ritsuko's stomach, Urd hoisted the now unconscious woman over her shoulder. "We do NOT need to see if that guy is living on this plane currently. Last time I saw him it took three weeks to get him to stop trying to date me. Ew," she punctuated her statement with a shudder. "Lets get going home lover, I don't feel like being in the bar right now either," Urd felt a sudden kindred with Misato. They both were feeling overlooked and underappreciated by a certain young man. They both knew he cared, but something was lacking…as if they'd been replaced by newer models.

Accepting Urd's hand, Misato nodded and the two shared a moment of understanding. An unnamed boy was going to have to have a talk with these two women about certain things. Feelings needed to be sorted out, and Misato had to smooth things over regarding her forced order from the morning.

Time was moving faster and faster towards the apex. Yui's little scheme was doing more damage than even the angelic spy could have hoped. Soon the next angel would come, and if Yui had her way the end would be coming right after it.

X-X

Notes!

Yeah…not much to say really. Debating having a lemon with Fourteen and Shinji but it would have been to forced and cheesy. Don't think I won't have one eventually, oddly enough Fourteen is one of my favorite characters in this story.

Anyway, have a good summer, swim for me when I can't, and get out and get some sun!

LATER

Mercaba


	27. Chapter 27

Standard disclaimer

Yeah I missed Sunday but it's the last weekend of summer coming up so it was spent wandering around town and swimming. Learning a new computer language for work too…so its Cobol, PL-1, SQL, JCL, Java, FLEX, Portal, and new to the list JSF…I code to much. And to make matters worse I've been thinking of making a variation of the Ayanami Raising program in flex (with eventual add-ons for Shinji, Asuka) to much I wanna do with to little time.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 27

Yui felt strange as she disrobed in the ladies room. Typically she felt marginally displeased after any visit with Gendo, doubly so whenever the needy man requested she make a more private appointment. This morning had been one such morning for a very private meeting, Yui faked wonderfully as always. And following her normal pattern of Gendo sex, she headed to the shower instantly after to wash the stink out of her. But today something else was playing the fiddle of uncertainty in her mind.

Aside from Gendo, nobody at Nerv struck her as a bad human. Now they weren't perfect, Yui knew that, but they didn't deserve to have their planet un-made. Once she learned that aside from her contact that nobody knew what was really going on, Yui paused. The angelic plotter felt a bitter pill of remorse. She wasn't going to betray her mission, she was to obedient for that, but she'd likely never feel the same again.

Turning the nozzle all the way open, Yui let out a pleasure filled hiss as the steaming water poured out in full force. A hot shower always chased away the aches and pains. Lathering up her hair, Yui watched as the Ibuki woman was finishing up her own morning cleansing ritual. Cute girl, real easy on the eyes that one, but eventually that girl would be gone. Gone because somebody she didn't even know set things into motion that her creator wouldn't allow.

It helped her mind to keep her distance from the mortals as much as possible. Yui thought of them as nothing but meat-sacks as much as she could, because it was harder to kill people you liked. But, much to her reluctance, some people did sneak through that wall she erected to make her job easier. Maya was the first, actually, to go from a simple mortal to having a name in Yui's mind.

"Water is a little low pressure today, so hope that doesn't bother you," Maya quipped as she turned off her stall, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked out.

Her hand still up in a half hearted wave, Yui winced as she again felt that connection with the mortal. _This is going to be harder than I thought, but I can see my efforts already baring fruit. _Images of the previous day wafted through her mind. Her primary target, the young Ikari, was fairing worse and worse. It helped Yui to focus on Shinji because of the demon's presence. 'Urd Morisato' had been on staff for a full week now, and Yui had spotted the demoness twice already casting some magic to spy on her.

But her target was dancing wonderfully to the tune Yui was playing. It hurt though, to exploit a child's weaknesses. To see a caring boy trying so hard to make her happy, only to never be able to succeed. The circles under his eyes, the way he couldn't keep his head up, and the lifelessness that was entering him were all notches on Yui's belt. The girl, Asuka, was another sign that Yui's plan was working. The red-head was belittling the boy more at the base for always being tired and not being around enough.

All according to plan, all according to her beautifully simple plan. So why didn't she feel so happy about it anymore?

Well the easy answer was that Yui wasn't evil, so she knew she was dooming an entire planet for the sins of a few. Being part of Order, she had no options, but she saw the emotions that the boy brought out of those around him and it saddened her to know she was exploiting that to kill them all.

No matter, don't think about it. She kept repeating that like a holy mantra to ward off the pervasive creeping hatred. In a few hundred years she'd have forgotten about him, well she would if angelic minds worked like human minds. It didn't, her mind was equivalent to a mainframe with unlimited data storage potential. She'd never forget about any of them.

She wouldn't even be able to forget about the human's that instinctually hated her. Katsuragi and Akagi were prime candidates for upsetting her plans, but Yui kept them in check. But even then, Yui couldn't fault them for hating her. They might not 'know' what she was doing, but the could feel something, and they were just legitimately defensive.

Shutting off the faucet, Yui quickly dried, clothed, and headed to her office to read the latest reports. Waving at the crew members she passed as she made her way, their smiles were tiny daggers. They liked her, they respected her, they were all going to die for her. Sitting down in the old ex-sub-commander's office, Yui breathed in deeply the rich aroma. She loved this office.

Flipping through the reports, she added a few more victory points to her total. Apparently the young Ikari boy hit a block on progression on his tests. Akagi's notes list to noted weight loss, an irritable mindset, and the most important thing a lower score. "I'll just have to comment on it and push him further to the point of no return. Then when the next…" Yui's eyes widened as the iris's rolled back in the sockets.

She was being called from her puppet body back to her maker.

Leaving behind the body that was crafted for her, Yui stood before her maker in her true form. "You summoned me, my Master?" she bowed her head low in reverence for her creator and owner. Bowing on one leg, her toga rested on the ground and her pure white hair pooled on the ground.

His voice booming, YHVH's form was that of a ball of pure white light, "Tell me of your progress." Beams of light pulsated warmly from the core of his being and bathed everything it touched in healing light.

Gasping lightly, but audibly, Yui was shocked, "S-shouldn't you know that already my Lord? Surely you have been keeping apprized of the situation on that planet." Why wouldn't he be, what other events could be as important as the first universe to get so far in pulling out of his rule! Knowing if she went to far though she'd be replaced by something with more faith, Yui kept her thoughts private.

"Lilith has been freed and is amassing force in the outer reaches of the void," the voice lorded in the wide open air of YHVH's chambers. Space had no meaning in that room, but the echo was deafening to human's regardless. "We have been watching for signs of rebellion. Now tell Us of your progress as We will need the energy from that planet to fend off the waves of demons if they do beseech our walls," the ball of light pulled in smaller almost speculatively.

Lilith was out…aside from Lucifer himself nothing made Order more afraid. Swallowing hard, Yui felt true fear. "My Lord, my plan's to sabotage the defenders is working perfectly. Upon the next Trial they should fall and then the planet forfeit," Yui's fist, drawn to her chest, clenched tighter as she forced herself not to think of her subordinates. _They asked me to celebrate the next victory with them…take me to a restaurant…_

"The next Trial has been prepared and will be coming soon then, you have done well my child," the voice softened. Rays of light caressed Yui's non-corporeal body and filled it with love and adoration. It was the gift for all creatures that truly served. "Go now, and insure We have the needed essence to fend off the fallen when they make their foolish battle," and with that the light blinked out of existence as if it never existed.

Eyes clenched shut, Yui nodded, "Yes my Lord, as you command." Willing herself back into the body she had inhabited, Yui felt the need for another shower. It was going to be a long and hard day, but she would not fail. Once, after this was all over, she'd have one of the Goddess's lock the memories away, then she'd know peace.

X-X

He was going to do it today, no more stalling, no more procrastination! Touji waved his target over to his desk as the other early morning students meandered into the classroom. "Yo Shin-man! Kensuke and I have something to tell you!" he gave his buddy a brief look hoping to see the geek nodding in agreement. They had both agreed that of everybody they knew, Shinji should hear what they learned from Yuki.

"You alright, Shinji, you look terrible," Kensuke quipped as he fixed his glasses. Pulling out Shinji's chair, the geek leaned in closer to the pilot. "The devil hasn't been keeping you up to late has she?" he nudged Touji in the gut getting a small chuckle from the joke.

Waving his hand weakly back and forth, Shinji didn't sit down he collapsed into his chair. "Early morning at Nerv, woke up late, and I had to help with some…chores," Shinji managed to get out between yawns. Pulling up his satchel that hosted four very violent looking scars, "And I forgot to make Asuka's lunch and made the mistake of complaining that she never cooks so…don't expect her to be in a good mood today."

His earlier confidence eaten away at the haggard expression Shinji was wearing, Touji wasn't so sure adding to Shinji's worries was a good thing now. But one of the pilots had to know Touji's maybe-girlfriend was showing potential for being akin to a god. Yuki said it was just an inkling, a hinting at something greater, but at any moment Haruhi could start drastically affecting reality. _Something is preventing it though…maybe it's the real God? _

Shaking the creeping fear back out of his head, Touji reached out and grabbed Shinji's shoulder. "You sure you're alright man? I mean before you just looked tired, but you look down right sick right now," his concern that only his friends and recently Haruhi was seeing shined through. "You want us to take you to the nurses office?" he pulled back and eyed Ayanami giving him a peculiar stare.

Waiting for the spying succubus to stop paying attention, Shinji pulled out a small energy drink from his pocket. Snapping off the top he poured the rancid liquid down his throat and let out a long painful hiss. "No, I'll be fine. Just really tired is all. I've taken to exercising and changing my diet. The new sub-commander at Nerv is really displeased with my physique compared to Asuka and Rei's," Shinji commented with more than a smidgen of disappointment.

Taking the empty bottle from off of Shinji's desk, Kensuke examined the handheld bottle. "And you think pounding energy drinks is going to make everything better? Shit this stuff is addictive if you drink too much. Why not have Misato tell that commander to lay off you for awhile?" he dropped the bottle into his bag for later investigation.

Slamming the flat of his hand on the desk harder than intended, Shinji made more than a few students jump before sheepishly looking down. "Sorry about that, I'm just a bit on edge. And don't worry Kensuke, I'm following the instructions to the letter. One bottle per eight hours and not a drop more," Shinji's eyes hardened with his conviction. "Just give me a few days and I'll sort everything out," his features lightened and the circles faded. "So don't tell anybody else about this. I don't want them worrying about something that is my problem," he held his hand out expectantly.

Putting his on top of Kensuke's which was on top of Shinji's, Touji didn't like what he was being asked to do. "If this shit continues I'm going to drag you right in front of Misato-san and force YOU to tell her what's going on," Touji wasn't going to let Shinji kill himself over some stupid pride issue. It was Asuka that was supposed to be the pride-hog, not Shinji. "You promise you're not going to let this crap ruin your life?" Touji's hand encapsulated Shinji's smaller and held it tight.

Shaking Touji's grip off, Shinji nodded and did look world's better with the stimulant in his blood. "Sure thing, and I got this at the school store so I doubt its that bad," he sniffed hard and eyed Asuka as the irate catgirl entered the room, gave him an angry glare, and sat by Hikari. "Anyway, why did you guys want me to come in early today?" he relaxed as the classroom once again returned to ignoring the idiot trio.

Rubbing at the bottles outline in his bag, Kensuke leaned in close and kept his voice at a conspiratorial whisper. "Have you ever thought that since the angel's exist that maybe more bizarre things exist? Stuff like witches, aliens, and genies?" his head bopped to the side, nearly hitting Touji's. "Because we were not only told about some freaky stuff, but shown proof of it," he rolled his hand over in a gesture towards Touji.

They had talked about how to explain Yuki and Haruhi to Shinji for the past few days, but Touji still felt silly about it. The idea that Yuki was an alien, while oddly fitting, wasn't something he expected anybody to believe. But, if Haruhi got to powerful, if she decided to alter reality as Yuki said might become possible, then Nerv might have to do something. "Shinji, do you believe in things that aren't normal?" he'd start off slow.

Swallowing hard, Shinji's eyes widened and the pallor crept back in. "W-why are you asking me about stuff like that? While I think that stuff might exist…I wouldn't now how to go about contacting it or anything like that," he gushed a little to fast and to incriminating. His head turned briefly to Asuka and Rei, but he said nothing else.

It was odd, but Touji didn't look to deeply in Shinji's odd behavior, what reason would he have to? "I'm not saying that Nerv is summoning demons to take over the earth or anything," the jock smiled and absently felt for his wallet in his slacks. "But you do believe?" Touji waited for Shinji to nod. "What if I were to tell you that Kensuke's girl isn't entirely human?" he was nervous of mentioning Yuki to Kensuke. Touji saw the guy was head over heels for her, and didn't want to offend him

"What Touji is trying really hard to avoid saying is…Yuki is an alien Shinji," Kensuke's solemn tone didn't hint at any deeper anger. Inching in closer, several students could be heard making off comments, Kensuke was going to keep things as secret as possible. "She gave us proof, you'd never believe what she can do, or what we saw at her apartment, but I'll be damned if I don't believe her," Kensuke licked his lips and adjusted his slipping glasses again.

His features relaxing, Shinji's head bobbed up and down twice as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Do you still care about her? Does any of that change how you feel?" he was oddly neutral.

"Of course I do," Kensuke said without a moment's hesitation. "But Yuki isn't the real issue we're concerned about, nor why we wanted to let you in on this," Kensuke's eyes flared with determination. "It's Touji's girl that we have to be worried about. Because if what Yuki-chan said is true, we might have some oddities if things don't go well," he left the rest for Touji.

As much as he fought it, rebelled against the growing warmth, Touji had in the end succumb to his feelings. He wasn't sure if it was love, he wouldn't lie, but he defiantly liked Haruhi a lot more now than he did two weeks ago. Another mock-date ended up being a real one…and man he could still recall that kiss. _As long as I don't bore her, she's just about as crazy perfect as could be. _But a bored Haruhi was a dangerous Haruhi, and an angry Haruhi could be deadly according to Yuki.

"Nagato said that Haruhi is showing signs of ascending to something beyond even herself. She said that Haruhi might start changing reality to make it more in key with her wishes, and that's why she's here…to observe," Touji's hands were chilled as he rubbed them together. "All this talk about aliens, espers, and angels…it might all be Haruhi's doing that's making them show up. Shinji…you might be fighting those creatures that Haruhi wished for to make her life more interesting!" Touji came to the cusp of things. It was conceivable that Haruhi wanted to live in a world that was under attack, hence spawning the Angel attacks.

"Ikari Shinji please report to the Art room, Ikari Shinji please report to the Art room," the speaker on the wall blared to the students knocking many from a pleasant morning nap.

Wincing at the summons, Shinji threw his head back and moaned. "Well I guess Takashiro-sensei needs me help with the festival after all…writing some simple music pieces for some paintings," he didn't sound very convinced but got up regardless. "As for Suzumiya-san creating the angels…I'm fairly sure that's not the case. But I do believe the rest of the story. Any girl that can get Touji's attention has to be able to alter reality," Shinji joked and dodged a flying wad of paper compliments of Haruhi's chosen.

"Get a move on Shin-man before we go back on our promise," Touji growled as he tossed another projectile at the departing boy. "Well…we told him," he leaned back looking out the window at the cloudy sky. "So why don't I feel better about things?" he mused. It was more worry about Shinji than Haruhi…Touji was confident that Haruhi wasn't bored at the moment. Something about Shinji's body language and expressions just seemed off for the boy.

"Maybe you're jealous Takashiro called for him?" Kensuke chided and was beamed on the back of the head by a wad of paper complements of the visiting Haruhi.

X-X

It was time to owe up to her mistakes and confess. Maya wasn't proud of her earlier misjudging of Shinji, but after coming to terms with that she was ready to confront the other half…halves. Heading towards the break area where she knew Misato and Ritsuko were taking their normal afternoon repast, Maya summed up her courage. "I have to tell them what we did, and tell them about Yagami-san," Maya's fist was clenched tightly around a pen to the point of snapping it.

Waving widely at the believed pair, Maya made an unexpected miscalculation and the new rumor mill was seated at the table with the two women. "Hello Katsuragi, Akagi, and uh…Morisato-san, do you two have…a minute?" Maya meekly offered. Talking to the two women she knew, they had confessed and she had saw it, to sleeping with the teenager, Maya didn't know a thing about Urd. Well she had heard that Urd and Misato were sleeping together, but knowing Shinji was off shagging her Maya wasn't sure.

"Why the hell is she in America? I want an explanation for the numbers on this damn piece of paper!" Misato hotly spouted as she jabbed a bundle of computer print-outs. Leaning in closer to Urd, "I know she's new to this whole thing but seriously this is a little disconcerting! I mean its almost EVERY DAY!" small droplets of spittle daintily left Misato's flapping lips.

Cleaning her eye of Misato's cast off moisture, Urd shrugged and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "My sister saw something that warranted an investigation. Since she words for them still it wouldn't cause a problem if she saw something they were trying to hide," she crossed her arms and reclined in her chair. "As for the numbers I have to say, Misa-chan, you're not looking to shabby for somebody who thinks she's being overlooked," accusation laced every syllable.

Having walked into what could have been considered a war of words, Maya turned back to the door and contemplated leaving. _Now doesn't seem to be the best time, they look like they're talking about something important. _Maya's courage for admitting her sadistic pleasure and Shinji's willingness to experiment was waning on the wind. But luck was not to be the chest thrusting Ibuki's strong point on this fine day.

"Oh Maya, what brings you here?" Ritsuko called out from behind the lip of a can of tea. The lime green paint didn't due her features much, but Nerv didn't have the funds for a more elaborate break area. Just a few hard orange plastic chairs, coffee machine, vending machine, and several drink machines. "Urd-sama, Misato maybe you can continue your game of tit-a-tat later?" she flicked her head towards the sudden intruder.

Suddenly finding the alarmingly attractive foreigner, seriously Maya was borderline infatuated with Urd's exoticness, Maya's body went ridged. "Oh its n-n-nothing really. I see you're having a conversation and I wouldn't want to intrude," like a cornered animal Maya started eyeing an escape route. But with that new system administrator already out of her chair and sauntering towards her, Maya lost the nerve to run.

Guiding the tech to the open seat at the four chair table, Urd deposited the tech with a little more force than intended. "Oh no, Ibuki-kun, we were all hoping to have a little chat with you, actually," Urd casually lifted the print-outs and handed them to Maya's limp fingers. "Don't drop that now or I'll make you pick it all up," she winked playfully at the woman. "Now why don't you find your name and do a little read for us?" Urd glanced at Misato and an unspoken exchange transpired.

Sighing, Misato's palm went to her forehead and massaged it. "Yeah, please favor us with a little of your time, Maya. We just came into possession of this document and we have to admit that some of it is really perplexing," Misato's vexed tone was laced with fatigue. "And before you say anything know that we know this is perfectly authentic," she pre-empted Maya's open fish-mouth look.

Finding a list of names of the pilots, oddly Rei was listed next to some costume or job, Ritsuko, Misato, Urd, and a bevy of other names of people she didn't know Maya was a little confused. Then she found her name, and a full listing of every tawdry, depraved, and delicious thing that she had done to Shinji and he here. Right down to how many times she slapped his rump, and the times it brought her to climax.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" decorum be damned, Maya was shocked out of her mind. "This is…I mean…you know? Why isn't Yagami's name on this! I know she's got to be doing something with how they treat each other…DON'T JUDGE ME!" Maya was panicking at having her secret not only exposed but laminated and handed to her in black and white.

Drumming her fingers across the table, Urd didn't look shocked at the exchange. "We don't judge you until you tell us HOW this came to be," her voice was almost a song. Grabbing Maya's collar, Urd gave it a good yank, "I've been meaning to talk to you about Shin-baby for a while, but he kept me away from it. Now that I have you please, my dear, give us something to clue us in?" Urd casually licked at Maya's earlobe and released the girl falling back into her seat.

All eyes were on here, Maya fidgeted under the intense scrutiny. This wasn't how she wanted her confession to be, under the gun. Taking fugitive glances at the printout, Maya found a large number of tallies in both Ritsuko and Misato's names, Misato just barely ahead of the doctor. This Urd person must really be new though because she had the lowest values of everybody. But by the sound of it, Urd had been around a lot longer than expected.

"Well…it started when I heard the rumors that Shi" Maya saw a very disapproving glare from Misato. She wasn't going to be aloud to call the man by his first name unless Misato approved. "Ikari-kun was blackmailing Akagi-san and Katsuragi-san into having sex with him. I stumbled upon him having at Akagi in her lab one night and that gave me the strength to go on. Well…I wanted to break him as I thought he broke you two…so I started ordering him around. It was simple things at first, touch me here, kiss me there. But in time it grew…he was so good at things…so eager to please…and it just kept going. I was the master and he was the slave. But as time went on I realized it was all based on lies," her voice trailed off.

Coughing to clear her throat, suddenly reluctant as emotion flourished in her, she found it hard to continue. "Eventually I realized I was wrong, Ikari-kun could never have done what I thought he had. But when I confronted him about it, he said he actually liked what we were sharing. That was about a week ago," Maya gazed up at her judges and awaited sentencing. For being the newest woman at Nerv it seemed Urd was the most stunned by the news. Again looking at the bronze woman's listing Maya found only light foreplay as being listed.

Her expression was neutral, but it was Ritsuko that broke the silence. "It's always the quiet ones. Maya you hound! Misato and I have some strange reasons for staring as we did but you…you take the cake, Ibuki-sama," she drew her arms together and mock swooned. "But it does match up with the listings, Ayanami is studious in everything I guess," Ritsuko pilfered the listing back from under Maya's hands.

"While I won't say I'm happy for why you started this, I guess if it's consensual I can't say much," Misato's body language said otherwise but that was all. "I take it that you were eventually going to confess to this?" Misato's eyebrow arched up majestically.

Nodding fiercely Maya's hair got into her eye, "That was what I was going to do right now, but with Morisato-san here I was a little worried." Maya timidly turned to the woman with the odd diamond shape on her forehead, "But it seems you're new to this whole thing too. If those numbers are right. But…but…why isn't Yagami-san listed? With how she treats Shinji-kun," Maya got the head nod from Misato to use the name, "I would have sworn she'd be on."

"Why would you say that Maya, Yagami-kun seems to take every opportunity to find fault with Shinji. That is not how somebody would act if they wanted to seduce him," Misato rolled her hand over and reclined in her chair. If she went back even one more degree her chair would have tumbled, but Misato performed a minor miracle and kept it steady.

Having experience in talking down to Shinji, Maya knew how to get the boy to jump and say how high and how many times. "Well…the way she talks to him is exactly the same when we…you know," she suddenly wasn't so comfortable with the women with whom she shared a man.

"Maybe we've been to close and we've been missing it," Misato was stunned. Eyes opening wide as a sudden realization dawned upon her from up above. "We've all been so distracted with our petty little problems regarding him…I mean I've been ignoring him because of that damn teacher…maybe Yagami IS up to something," Misato wasn't talking to anybody but herself now. "Yes, yes it makes sense…Asuka's been upset that he's been sleeping more, Metatron has been scouting those angel patterns, and Urd…" Misato went silent for a moment. "What if…what if Shinji's recent troubles aren't with his being bored with us but really…oh sweet mother of mercy!" Misato grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

Chuckling lightly Urd shrugged, "Its all speculation right now, but I think we've been upset with him for the wrong reasons. We'll talk to him about Yagami soon and put an end to whatever she's doing. Her rule be damned, I wont' stand for it anymore," Urd got up and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Ritsuko's sudden blatter.

"What a minute! Urd you're hardly on this thing? How the hell is that possible? I'd let you ravish me until my body was jelly, so there is no reason Shinji shouldn't be permanently etched inside your body!" Ritsuko handed Misato the sheet and pointed at Urd's entry.

Facing the door, Urd didn't turn but she could be seen grabbed at her sides, her head listing softly to the side. "It's a promise I made to myself. My sister and her husband…they started off slow. I tried to trick and coerce them into sleeping together and it never worked. Well once they finally got it on their own I thought the temple was going to collapse that night with how they had at each other. I want that. I want…I want our…I don't want to force him. Knowing what I do about this now, I know that either he'll ask me and I'll show him a night he'll never forget. Or…" Urd waved her hand and headed out of the room.

X-X

Sitting in her room, watching Hikari flip through the pages of Shinji's pilfered gift, Asuka sulked. Sitting on her bed, knee up with her elbow on it propping up her head, she blew at her hair. It wasn't really Shinji's fault he was tired, but Asuka had wanted to go out on a date. But no, he was taking a nap and likely getting snogged by one of the blue haired witches while she sat with the disbeliever. "So find anything you want to try yet?" she asked breaking the stillness.

Page after page was flipped but the dried paper never stayed still for long. Hunkered on the ground with the book nestled exactly where it wanted to be, between her legs, Hikari just rolled her eyes. "Asuka I know you're trying to make some excuse for your ears, but I believe Nerv before I'll think black magic did it to you," she giggled a little as Asuka's tail flickered about. "Your place is awfully quiet tonight, where is everybody?" she asked as she gazed at the shut door.

Falling back on her bed, wincing as she pinched her self-aware tail, Asuka let her arms flail about. "Misato and Ritsuko went out to a movie, Metatron went on a…business vacation, I don't know where Urd is, and Shinji is taking a nap," she rattled off the locations. While Asuka didn't mind everybody being gone but her and Shinji, she would want to capitalize on it with some private time talking or watching television. But no, she gets 'I'm tired from my jog, can we do it another night?'

"It's only six o'clock, why is Shinji-kun napping now?" Hikari quipped and reclined back on her hands. "And I have to say your new place is just about crazy, Asuka. You could fit about two of my home in here and still have some extra," she gushed. Slipping from her lap, the Lexicon slipped a few pages forward making Hikari lose her place.

Rolling on her stomach, the ideal for any cat, Asuka's ears flickered as her claws flexed. "That idiot has been taking the new commander's griping to hard. She said he was gaining weight so he's taken to jogging a few miles a day to make up for it," Asuka's teeth grinded at the thought. Why was that fool breaking himself for that woman anyway! So what if his score went down a point or two, Asuka liked being on top of the charts anyway. "If he was doing it for me I wouldn't mind, but no! He just has to please everybody," she moped.

Picking up the displaced book, Hikari's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Alright Asuka I think I found one of these spells. I feel like such an idiot for humoring you on this. Why can't you just admit that Shinji-kun is just really…talented?" Hikari said the word as if she tasted it. "But why don't you get us something to drink before I make a fool of myself," she pointed at the door with a small sparkle in her eye.

"Greedy guests get the warmer cans," Asuka stuck her tongue out as she hoped off her bed and pranced out the door. It wouldn't take long to destroy Hikari's lingering doubts about the book, Asuka had no doubt. Then she'd believe all the rest, about Urd, Metatron, and so many other oddities. It was fun to bring her friend into the arcane world, but Asuka was worried that the more docile personality would win more points over with the books owner.

"Hikari is cute…not as attractive as me but cute," Asuka tugged a lock of her fiery mane as she walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of chips and some soda, she stopped short of her door. Finding her body automatically moving towards Shinji's room, Asuka wanted to apologize for earlier. She had attacked him for not making lunch when he was obviously tired. She had heard Metatron and him in the bathroom, and Metatron was riding him hard during her daily bath.

Compile Shinji's newfound zest for exercise it wasn't hard to see the boy was going to be exhausted. Asuka wanted to be upset at Metatron too, but somehow she couldn't. Metatron was so new to everything that Asuka actually liked knowing the angelic assassin was getting something really good…even if it meant she didn't. Aside from the morning, Asuka wasn't particularly fond of how she reacted to Shinji's post jog nap request. Screaming at him and calling him names, how mature was that. Even worse was accusing him of just wanting to bang one of the Rei's when she knew it wasn't true.

Her fist came close to knocking on the door, but Asuka's hand wouldn't move. It was her pride again, doused and dying but still around. Shinji should have taken her to that damn restaurant already! It was supposed to be their special place, but no, no dates to fancy restaurants. "He spends time with me when he can…but I want more!" she pressed her head to the door and heard his rugged snores. "You will take me soon my little scratching post," she turned and headed back to her room.

Pulling the door open, Asuka stepped in and promptly dumped the tray of snacks and drinks on the floor. She was bathed in the spray of one of the cans rupturing from hitting at just the right angle, but didn't notice. "Hikari what the hell are you doing?" she almost shrieked.

Hikari didn't answer in words, no her attention was to focused on her breast and rubbing her petals. Her clothing ripped off as she vigorously worked to bring herself to untold levels of bliss, Hikari's attention was on anything but Asuka. Her skin was starting to become transparent and whispy blue as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes clenched shut. "More…more…more…more…" she moaned.

"I'm home! I hope somebody cooked because I'm hungry enough to eat Misato's cooking!" Urd called out as she sauntered into the apartment. "Asuka you alright?" the Norn asked as the German back peddled out of her room staring blankly into her room. Rushing to Asuka's side, Urd peeked in to see the show, "Did I interrupt something?"

Pointing at her normally demure and sexually repressed friend who was masturbating as if she never knew what touching was, Asuka's mouth opened and closed a few times before her brain kicked in. "H-Hikari was going to use the Lexicon…I left for a minute! What the hell happened to her?" Asuka was beyond worried now. Hikari wasn't the type of person to go tits up and fingers deep at a moments notice, but she was seeing it.

"Oh hell what did you two do!" Urd chastised Asuka and briskly set herself into the dwelling of the now phasing girl. Grabbing the Lexicon off the ground, still open to the page that it had been set down at, Urd read the page and grimaced. "This isn't good, she summoned and esper and it merged with her!" Urd moved to Hikari's side and forcefully pushed the girl down and pinned her arms down.

Kicking the Lexicon under her bed, Asuka helped Urd by holding Hikari's thrashing feet down. Watching as Hikari bucked and rocked against her confines, and tried kissing Urd as well, Asuka wasn't in a patient and willing to let things take their time. "What the fuck does that mean and why is she pawing at herself like a dime store whore?" she was never more grateful for her extra strength than she was now.

"It's not her but the spirit that merged with her," Urd pulled back to dodged Hikari's flying lips. "This is the side effect of merging with a spirit that hasn't known a physical body in over twenty millennia…they're overwhelmed by the sensation and well…horny as hell. They have a lot of time to make up for," Urd dodged again as Hikari managed to free an arm and go back for her nether region.

Having a bird's eye view of her friend's privates had never been something Asuka sought in life. She was getting it now, and the lovely pink color was shining with moisture. "So uh…what do we do? Knock her out or something until this thing leaves her?" she wasn't going to touch that book again! It was Shinji's and his oddly lacking sex-drive could handle it without causing something like this to happen.

"Go get Shinji, she won't calm down enough for me to facilitate things until she gets a few good rounds in her," Urd wasn't sounding to happy about it either. "And no, this won't pass until she does, plus she's fused with the spirit now. Once we get her body back under control it'll be a peaceful co-existence but until then she'll just keep pawing at herself. That is until she breaks free and runs and finds the first swinging dick she can," she pressed Hikari's shoulders down harder to keep her from moving to much.

Keeping one hand on Hikari's ankles, Asuka quickly took a look at her door. "Shinji's sleeping, can't you use your magic or something else?" she didn't want to wake him. As much as she whined and complained, Asuka did love the boy and knew the jogging was taxing on him. "There has to be another way right?" she pleaded.

Hooking her arms under Hikari's armpits, Urd dragged the teenager up to a seated position. "We have exactly three options here. One is I take your friend and show her the wonders of coitus, two I give you a strap on, either real or inorganic, and you do it, or three Shinji wakes up and walks this cutie down the path of womanhood. Make your choice, she is your friend after all," Urd shut her eyes.

Hikari's moaning was getting to Asuka…and in a confusing way. "I'll go get Shinji, I think Hikari would rather not be confused about her sexuality after this," Asuka reluctantly got to her feet and raced to Shinji's room. Finding the door still shut, and the sounds of sleep still emanating, she turned back. Could she actually do 'that' with Hikari?

Maybe, but not today.

"Wake up baka you have work to do!" Asuka gently licked Shinji's check with her sandpaper tongue. Lifting him into her arms like a baby, he weight as much as a bag of feathers, she carried the waking prince off to his wanting princess. "Hate to do this to you…both of you…but I need you to calm Hikari down a little," she winked half heartedly at Shinji.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Shinji's face showed the signs he was hearing Hikari's increased pitch in moaning. "What is going on Asuka, why is Hikari making those sounds?" he squirmed a little in Asuka's embrace. Being deposited on the floor before the nude and insanely begging Hokari, Shinji just pointed at the woman. "She used the Lexicon and something bad happened," he said listlessly.

"You nailed it Shin-baby, now you get to nail her to the point where I can put her under. I'll work on ending her merging after she's more agreeable," Urd offered a sympathetic shrug.

What followed was an hour and a half of constant thrusting, licking, and frantic lovemaking that Asuka ever witnessed. Hikari was a wild animal that just kept going and going. Shinji took her from behind, the front, holding her in his arms, she rode him like a pony, and finally as Shinji corn-shucked her she passed out…and so did he.

Feeling more than damp herself from watching the very stimulating show, Asuka's throat was coated with cotton. "I uh…take care of them will you?" Asuka asked as she ran off to the bathroom to take care of the problem the show presented. Shinji wasn't anywhere capable of servicing her at the moment, and Asuka was not going to ask Urd about it. She'd find out just what happened to Hikari after she was calmer.

X-X

The apartment was peculiarly quiet when Metatron returned from her trans-hemisphere trip. It wasn't necessarily late, but Shinji was often up at this time preparing meals, when his fatigue wasn't getting the better of him. "I will need to apologize for my absences lately," she mused as she headed to her shared room. But she had found something peculiar in America. A Nerv base had vanished and she detected trace angelic remnant. A Trial was going to occur very soon.

It wasn't against the regulations for her to scout out the arrival of the Trials, she just couldn't interfere in the battle itself. To intrude would be a break of Order's doctrine and her life would be forfeit. Nothing but mortals could participate in them, and that was the hardest thing for Metatron to accept. For all her power, all her skill, she had to sit back and watch the mortals she cared for fight to stay alive against a being the created that coveted power.

Gently knocking on the door to Shinji's Lovely Suite, "Ikari-dono, are you awake?" She got no response so pulled the door open and stepped inside. She saw one body on the bed, Urd must have had business leaving the lad alone. "Well…it has only been one day but I have missed his touch," she smiled thin as she crawled into the bed.

Was it part due to her ulterior reason for existing, the lack of any emotional and physical connections to the world before hand, or a switch was off in her mind. Call it what you will but Metatron enjoyed her private time with Shinji a lot more than one might suspect an angelic creature might. The problem was she was on the receiving end and rarely the giving end. She was experienced in dispensing death, not foreplay damn it!

"Those Ayanami's were in the same position as I was though, yet they have overcome that hurdle," Metatron whispered as she recalled the spread sheet. Pulling down the sheet covering Shinji's body, Metatron's hand dropped the cloth and all thoughts of naughtiness left her head. "SHINJI!" she shouted and scooped the boy up in her arms.

Consciousness slipped in and out of Shinji's fevered brain like leaves blowing across a street. "Oh…its morning? I…I'll start cooking soon…" he muttered as he saw Metatron's face looming above his. "Get bath started…." He tried saying but sleep filtered back through him. Covered in sweat and deathly pail, the boy's body twitched and fidgeted as spasms of pain rocked his small frame. "But I won't wash Asuka's tail…she's to excited after that," he suddenly spouted off before returning to blissful slumber.

"What happened to you? What foul spell has been cast?" Metatron wasn't too versed in human diseases. Carrying her lover like an infant, Metatron instantly moved to the doctor's room and kicked the door of its frame. "Wake up now and explain this!" Metatron asked as politely as her excitement could allow. When she didn't get an instantaneous reaction, she proceeded to kick Ritsuko's futon so hard slid to the wall and flipped over. Which was convenient place to lay Shinji down on.

Crawling out from under the mass of sheets, blankets, and pillows she had pilfered over the years, Ritsuko gazed up at the fury of the assassin. "What time is it? Shouldn't you be in the bathroom with our personal scrub-brush?" she said cattily with a yawn. Yelping as Metatron grabbed her by the collar and hoisted her into the air Ritsuko's brain started firing on more than one cylinder. "Sorry I know you're not very keen on accepting reality, but seriously you shouldn't be dragging him in there every morning with you…share the…oh shit," Ritsuko stopped joking when she saw the body on her bed.

Shrugging off Metatron's hand, and falling to the ground as gravity was a bitch and pain was her pimp, Ritsuko put her hand to Shinji's forehead. "Not good, he's got a bad fever. Nothing serious, but this is probably the result of him over exerting himself so much lately," she grimaced as she pulled up his nightshirt. He was drenched and breathing heavily. "Can't you use magic or something and heal him? He's likely in a great deal of pain," Ritsuko sounded a lot more concerned than anyone ever heard. Sadly only Metatron would know that.

Swallowing hard, Metatron's hair obscured her eyes as she found the floor a wonderful to examine. "I am not versed in healing magic, and if it is a disease as you say…they are very complex and beyond Urd's abilities as well," she cursed her failings. All she had been created to do was kill in His name and then be His personal plaything. Healing was a high rank goddesses ability, and with the Trial so close none could be summoned without violating the conditions.

Collapsing on herself, Ritsuko finishing unbuttoning Shinji's shirt. "Then we have no recourse but to give him aspirin and wait this thing out," she said reluctantly. Turning back to Metatron she added, "Don't look so horrified. This isn't going to kill him or anything. He's just been working himself…or being worked to hard as the case might be lately. He must have been hiding it so as not upset us. He just keeps trying to please every…please everybody…Yui!"

The pieces finally fit together in Ritsuko's mind. "That bitch knew about his childhood! She knew how to get him where she wanted him! The only question is why? Why would that woman go and make Shinji hurt himself?" Ritsuko asked aloud.

"Because she's not really Yui Yagami," Kaji answered walking into the room. "Whatever she is, she has files to cohobate her story that shouldn't exist." He bowed as he entered the room. "Sorry, I tried knocking but nobody answered so I let myself in," Kaji flashed the two women his best smile. "That woman has paperwork to justify her entire existence, only a small percentage of that was destroyed during Second Impact for everybody BUT her…so its so perfect it has to be fake," he knelt down and hissed after taking in Shinji's condition.

"Then she is an agent of His, and we were to wrapped up in our own business to notice," Metatron drew her sword and scared the shit out of Kaji. Taking matters into her own hands, Metatron proceeded to dive out the nearest window and took flight. How could she have been so stupid as not to notice! She had stared the damn woman in the face and hadn't felt it! It was her failure, her oversight! Screaming out in angelic rage, Metatron made for some very interesting coffee talk as people saw her. Nobody but those who saw believed of course.

Who would ever believe so a tale?

X-X

Notes

Yeah I skipped on the Hikari lime/lemon because having I didn't feel it would do justice to the character to be out of her mind and yelping the whole time. I've a good plan for the actual one so please bear with me on this.

Labor Day weekend…go out and enjoy the last weekend of 'summer' everybody! And I'll…well tomorrow I start the next chapter of Off the Pot.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its mostly plot driven-ness.

Later!

Mercaba


	28. Chapter 28

Standard Disclaimer

I felt sick this weekend so writing didn't happen. This is another of the 'write a bit a day' category of stuff so sorry if you were hoping to see this sooner. So some of the shows ending for this season, I was watching two mainly. The incredibly odd student council and more space faring cat girls. Both were meh at best, but I got a chuckle or two out of them so you might check them out.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 28

His body ached and pained even in his dream. It was odd though, for a man that got used to constant intrusion into his nightly repast he thought it strange to be alone in them suddenly. Why his personal harem of succubi were leaving him alone, Shinji hadn't the foggiest, and felt a little lonely and abandoned. It was silly to feel that way, they weren't his servants or anything and free to do whatever they wanted, but it was just a different. Then, as he walked town the pure white plane of existence his boring dream was, the pain lifted in one soothing wash of warmth.

Eyes fluttering open, Shinji was instantly aware of one thing, somebody's tongue was in his mouth and the heat was pouring out of it. As his blurring vision cleared way to his normal 20/20, the long tresses and acutely featured face revealed his healer and current opponent. Mari was hovering over him, not laying, actually floating above him and locked in an intimate embrace. He felt her long fingers gripping his head, his idle brain wondered if it was to keep her from floating away or if she wanted to touch him.

The most pressing matter was that not only was she clearing his body of weakness and sickness but the overt joy was making it harder to keep his Libido from rolling on top of the girl. As the sealed eyelids gave way to those loving and open irises, Mari stole the option away from Shinji as she fluttered to his side and came to a ground kneeling on a pad provided. Blushing furiously Shinji did his best to not put his foot in his mouth, "Did Ritsuko do something to me and that's why I'm in her room?" he failed miserably.

Daintily clearing her lips of the dribbling saliva, Mari just smiled at the man she cured. "No silly, you passed out and Metatron-san brought you here to get healed," Mari explained. Grabbing at swatches of her skirt, Mari's head tilted down causing her locks to obscure her face. "Everybody was really worried about it, now they're all upset," she continued to gaze at the way her skirt curled around her fingers.

Falling back into the mess that Ritsuko's futon had become, Shinji closed his eyes again. The darkness wasn't to be had however as the morning sun beamed through his vision. "I guess I pushed myself to hard, didn't I?" he stated aloud more to his own damaged pride than to Mari. "Where is everybody? If they're mad at me, why aren't they here to yell?" he owed up to his mistake and reached for Mari's hand. She didn't take it.

Her head spun back and forth making her hair dance about as smoke in the wind. Mari's hand tentatively moved towards Shinji's then pulled back. "Asuka-san and Hikari-san came to me at school a few minutes ago and said what happened. I rushed right over and one of the three Ayanami-san's here told me about what else has been going on," her voice was growing weaker, painfully weak.

It took his tired mind a few moments to remember that Mari could teleport just like Urd could, if not better. "I guess I should thank you first, I feel great, better than normal really," he sat up and flexed his biceps to emphasize. But her not looking at him, her shying away from his hand, it worried the lad something fierce. Had his misguided attempts at making everybody happy blown up in his face in a wonderful display of irony? His hand, slow and deliberate, snaked out to Mari's shoulder where it came to rest. "Can you tell me about it?" he needed to know where his choices had led him.

Throwing her head back, her face awash with what seemed to be crystal but was in reality water droplets, Mari's emotions exuded from her, warmth but regret. "Urd-san and Metatron-san are off trying to find something they call 'the trial', the Ayanami's said Katsuragi and Akagi only left your side once they got here and they went to Nerv to confront this Yagami woman, and Asuka and Hikari went to school on Katsuragi's orders," Mari dabbed at her eyes with the fat of her palm. "They were all so worried, and I as well, but now that you're better I think its time for us to be upset with you," her expression hardened to a disapproving mother in an instant.

So shocked at the switch from tearful to stern, Shinji jerked back and clutched the hand that touched Mari as if it were burned. "So another angel is coming and I got sick right before it. If it wasn't for you we might have really been in trouble, but why are they looking for Yagami-san?" he questioned. All Yui wanted was for him to live up to the standards Asuka and Rei had, it wasn't her fault he was weak and couldn't balance things properly. But those questions took a back seat to the gaining fury he could see coming form Mari, "A-are you upset with me too?"

Leaning forward, her fists balled up to her chin, Mari yelled, "Of course I'm mad at you Shinji-sama!" Pressing forward, one hand down next to Shinji's side and the other still balled by her face, "If what the Ayanami's say is true, Katsuragi thinks this Yagami woman is a bad lady and just trying to hurt you! You were trying so hard but you never came to any of us with your problems! Why! Why didn't you say anything before it got so far?" her voice raised octave after octave as she pounded her questions at Shinji.

His face went lax, his jaw dropped, but Shinji managed to keep himself seated. Yui was a bad person? "Yagami-san said that…if I failed my piloting that I'd have to move away from everybody. She said if my personal life impacted my piloting, that for the good of our survival I'd be moved on base. I didn't want to lose what I've gained I wanted to make people happy," his arms flailed as he tried to justify himself. Even to himself though it felt hollow after what he just went and got sick.

"Couldn't you have done it some other way? Someway that didn't have you fibbing to us, or masking your health?" Mari was in full on mother mode. Had Shinji known of Touji's plight he'd have recognized a woman that could not be reasoned with, could not be bargained with, and just to surrender. "No, you weren't thinking about the repercussions, you were thinking about your own happiness. Even if you say it was for us, what you did was only for your own benefit. You felt better about doing something on your own, otherwise you would have said something!" she lightly smacked his cheek as she finished.

Head hung low, Shinji was awestruck at how right Mari had been. He had saw Yagami's comments and critiques as something he could do, and he was going to do it alone. It was a growing sense of pride in his prowess, and his wanting to keep what he wanted. Telling Misato at any time would have changed things, but no he kept his mouth shut. People were worried due to his arrogance. "Mari-chan, I-I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have hide things. When Maya commented on how Yagami-san's comments were like hers I should have went to Misato-san or Ritsuko-san," his fingers rubbed at the red welt of a well deserved punishment.

Showing an inhuman capacity for forgiveness, Mari's face split in a wide grin as she lunged in and hugged Shinji tightly. "That's what we all wanted to hear, I'm so glad you're not like my brother and tried to lie your way out of it. But I think that Rei in the black leather was looking to punish you some more. She even said she wanted to spank you!" Mari's eyes widened in a strange fixation. "My father would spank Touji when he was bad, but Ayanami-san has a lovely tool to facilitate things, I think she called it a 'cat-of-nine tails," Mari pulled back from Shinji still grinning that insipidly happy smile.

Red klaxons were firing in his head, but Shinji was trapped and recognized that Mari's slap wasn't likely the only punishment he was going to receive. "P-Punishment Rei is here? W-what other Rei's are here today?" he couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice. They were all so specialized and trained that Shinji had no doubt the trio of Rei's were whipping something up for him that he needed to fear. His Libido however was finding the possibilities nice, though the Super Ego had a tight lease on him.

Sliding a bowl of soup towards Shinji's bedside, Mari handed him a spoon. "Well one cooked this while wearing the cutest apron, though she forgot the rest of her cloths. Another is dressed like a nurse and she had the more adorable skirt, but brother would never let me wear something cut so low," Mari counted off as she offered Shinji the bowl and a napkin to clean himself. "Oh and you mentioned Maya-san…" Mari's voice turned wistful yet pleading.

Knowing that voice from whenever Mari had an oddity she wanted to transform into, Shinji swallowed hard. It was a step towards redemption, even if he didn't want to walk it. "W-what about Maya-san, Mari-chan?" as if he couldn't guess. If Mari knew about Maya, it was likely everybody knew about the little S&M game they played. Once Asuka got that idea in her mind, Shinji was going to swear off women forever. Maya was timid, Asuka was a roaring she-man that would break him in a fraction of the time Maya took. "Something you-you wanted to try?" he chased his fear with a spoonful of delicious broth.

Scooting closer to Shinji, Maya was more adorable whenever she was bashful. With the skill of somebody who had milked that cow before, Mari leaned in close to Shinji's ear to whisper her desire to the boy. "Well if you played those games with Maya-san, I've always wondered how Ropers made love…and if you were willing…and since I've healed you back to what you were before…no school…all afternoon…" she continued to trail off as she mumbled and wobbled against Shinji's side.

Having never played many games before, Shinji foolishly agreed. "Sure, I'm not quite sure what you mean, but it's the least I could do for the lovely young lady that fixed me back up," he offered her and arm and a hug. When Mari stood up and was encircled by a green mist, Shinji rethought his blank check he offered. Standing, more like planted, before him was a Mari sized green cactus like plant with eight thick ropy tendrils sprouting out of the top all the way to the ground. Mari's adorable face was emblazoned in the center…her smile…oh god her smile was so blissful when those tendrils whipped about.

Punishment indeed was about to commence. And after Mari had her turn, Nurse Rei, China Rei, and Punishment Rei saw that they said their piece and got it.

X-X

She could feel their eyes on her, all day long she could tell she was the new center of attention and she didn't really care for it. Hikari wasn't one to enjoy unwarranted attention, but her sudden shift in hair color stood out like Asuka doing a strip tease on her desk would have. Her mind was perfectly clear about the previous nights activities, as insane and lust filled as they were. The morning was less concise however.

The woman Asuka said was an angel, halo style not city destroying, had raged and flew off hunting some woman named Yui. Shinji had gotten sick, and despite Katsuragi and Asuka's comments, Hikari thought she had a great deal to do with it. But by far the strangest thing was her new body. Whatever that book had done to her, aside the mind bending need to have Shinji split her like a piece of wood, it started with her hair. As pure as the whitest fallen snow, her hair stood out in stark contrast to her color just the day before. Asuka had a good cover with saying she just wanted something new, but the attention it garnered was something else.

Picking at her lunch, Asuka and she had to buy from the store as Shinji didn't make it, Hikari felt so strange. It wasn't just how the boys were looking at her now with her new fashion taste either. That Urd woman had stated that she had merged with an esper, and that gave her all sorts of powers and abilities. Apparently she could become incorporeal at will, phase through walls, heal almost instantly, and even possess people along with a slew of other things that flew over Hikari's rational mind.

"I swear when I get home I'm going to slap him so hard his head will spin around backwards," Asuka stated simply and casually. Not eating but inhaling the store lunch, Asuka licked at her fingers in a very misleading way. "I mean what the hell? He works himself sick for some woman that might be trying to kill us all? Why wasn't he doing that for ME! Hell why wasn't he doing that for anybody but that damn woman?" Asuka seethed.

Soothing out her uniform, Hikari's skin felt hypersensitive. Even the slightest brush against something felt so much more stimulating. It took all her willpower to maintain her persona, but if Hikari had anything it was willpower. "Asuka, I'm sure he had his reasons. Isn't that why you forced Touji's sister to see him?" Hikari still couldn't fathom sweet and mellow Mari being all powerful. It was something else to see Asuka begging for Mari to go cure Shinji, and Hikari had thought that Asuka would never show her feelings in public.

Squeezing her bottle of tea so hard the cap shot off and vanished into the sky, Asuka's face paled. "Don't say that out loud!" she gasped and covered Hikari's mouth with her hands. Panting and scanning for potential humans needing to have their lives ended, all Asuka saw was the approaching dynamic duo of stupidity. "I was just…worried about how she'd react is all. Mari is the most emotional of us all…are you ok?" Asuka's eyebrow twitched and she quickly pulled her hand back at Hikari's glazed expression.

It was the force, the smell, Asuka's soft and warm palm against her lips, so similar to when Shinji put his…

Hikari smacked herself hard, "Sorry about that, like that woman said, and I have to concentrate pretty hard to keep myself under control right now. I just hope it takes less than the 'few days' she said it would," Hikari did NOT want to suddenly go into grope mode again any time soon. Even though she accepted Asuka's offer to use her 'personal scratching post' when needed, Hikari was going to have a hard time looking Shinji in the eye for awhile. After what they did to each other, Hikari wasn't to upset that Shinji wasn't at school.

"Just don't expect me to calm you down again if you fly off the handle," Asuka actually smiled back at her friend. Pulling out the extra water she had purchased for later in the day, Asuka popped the top, and listened to the two talking across the field. Normal humans wouldn't have heard a word, but Asuka was far from normal even before her transformation. "I fucking knew they were in on something!" Asuka shouted and dashed on all fours across the quad.

Following at a leisurely pace, Hikari got the sudden idea to actually try her new found powers. Phasing out of standard human reality, Hikari vanished from plain sight and wafted behind Asuka as the girl rushed her old friends. How had time gotten so skewed? A year ago Hikari was pining for Touji and picturing what type of family they'd have, and what kind of job she would get. Now she was having sex with Shinji, host to fantastic powers, and had access to funds that would make developed nations blush.

What she noticed first about being basically a ghost was that the world's color drained to shades of black and white. It didn't make things harder to see, in fact it made them easier. Asuka was nearly blindingly beautiful collection of shadows and light. The next was that her hearing was so acute that she could listen to Kensuke's heart rate increasing as Asuka closed the remaining distance.

Grabbing the jock by the collar, Asuka hoisted Touji off his feet and held him up on fully stretched arms. "What was that I heard you say?" Asuka shouted and jostled Touji like a rag doll. "I knew you guys had to be covering for him? How long was he doing that stuff?" Asuka's mind didn't really function well enough to realize she was choking the lad she held.

Wrapping his arms around Touji's waist, Kensuke hefted the boy as best he could to help him breath. "We only saw him drinking two of them yesterday is all, Asuka. He said he wanted to take care of things on his own and he would talk to somebody if it got worse. We swear that's all!" Kensuke bawled and collapsed as Touji was dropped on him. Crawling out from under the mess of man, Kensuke rubbed at his aching arm, "Is he bad or just sleeping it off or something?"

Flying up to Asuka's ear, Hikari whispered into her ear unsure of her ability to communicate, "They mean it Asuka. I can tell by his breathing and body language. Don't make things worse!" She had to guess it worked as Asuka's body shivered and her arm hairs stood up. It was a very successful first haunting, but it was hard to not try possessing now…how would it feel…could she actually touch somebody like this…it was so sinful.

Soothing out her larger cat ears, Asuka still looked spooked, but it quickly passed. "You should have told somebody about this. That idiot is to stupid to take care of himself, and you covering for him just makes it worse," crossing her arms, Asuka blew at her hair and started walking back towards the deserted table Hikari and she had just used. She stopped however when a stupid male let his pride show.

"He did it for your stupid ass!" Touji yelled getting to his feet. Stomping over to Asuka, he towered over her and shook with anger. "I don't know the full reason, but I know damn well he had YOUR interest in mind for whatever the hell he was doing to himself!" Touji spat in Asuka's face. "It's always for you! You or Ayanami or that Metatron lady or damn who knows who else! That 'idiot' cares about you and I can bet he didn't want you to get upset, so we covered for him. ONCE! We covered for him ONCE and made him promise that if it got worse he'd stop!" Touji's hand pulled back and was oh so tempted to let fly his fury.

But he stopped. "Shit, you're not worth pissing Haruhi off, and I know she'd get upset if I did anything," Touji spun around and put his hands in his pockets. "Lets go Ken, I bet Yuki is waiting for you, and that means she's around someplace," Touji spat on the ground and refused to turn back to Asuka. The two walked off just as quickly as they appeared.

Sniffing hard, Asuka hunted for anybody nearby, and when she found nobody sniffed harder. "I know that. Stupid fool hurt himself for us because of that Yui woman. I know that…but I can't get this mad at him or I'll…I'll…" she didn't say anything and just hugged her arms. They were pimpled with gooseflesh. "Hikari if that's you I swear I'm going to get a vacuum and suck you up," she tried joking but it didn't sound convincing.

Hikari had saw it, and was hugging her friend as only a ghost could. The closest thing Hikari could equate how she felt was proud. Asuka was truly in love with that boy, and she wouldn't deny Shinji was a very good catch even without the skilled hand. She might have stolen her way into the little ensemble, but Hikari wasn't going to leave it now. She had a ticket to join, and she as going to cash it. Kissing Asuka's cheek, Hikari flew off to find a secluded spot to regain her body. "If only she could be that honest when people were around," she sighed and ran off to join her recovered friend.

X-X

"Well thanks for calling, but don' t think this gets you off my shit list, young man," Misato said over the phone to her recovered ward. "And if that IS three different voices from the same girl I hear don't let them make you sick again until I get my fair share of vengeance. Kisses," she made kissing sounds into the phone before hanging up. One big relief if nothing was good for the day. She had hoped Urd or Metatron would have found Yui and they could play 'stomp a mud hole' but such was not to be.

The ethereal creatures found nothing in the short time they looked, as they claimed to feel something much bigger and went off angel hunting. That left Kaji, Ritsuko, and herself to search the base. With Shinji's health constantly in the back of her mind, getting the call from the boy had eased her conscious. She couldn't stop worrying that the Rei's might go overboard trying to fix him up.

"Well here I thought you might actually be working for a change, but I find you on the phone," Ritsuko clicked her tongue as she walked across the command center towards Misato. Playfully wrapping her arm around Kaji's, Ritsuko could be seen enjoying making the man sweat. "Kaji-kun, doesn't that just make you all kinds of angry? Here the two of us were all over the base, and Misato was here chatting her time away?" she cooed into the man's ear.

Rolling her eyes, Misato couldn't help but see the small tent Kaji was trying to hide. As Ritsuko was her own woman, and not bound by deep emotions to Shinji, she allowed it. "I was just getting a thoughtful call from the apartment, where the Suzuhara girl has fixed up MY stallion back to before Yagami status," she pointed her finger at Kaji's attempt to mask his attraction. He was all balls at times, something Misato was very glad to be rid of. Nice friend but no lover was he.

Freeing his arm from the enchantress to his side, Kaji waved his hands in a very uncharacteristic show of embarrassment. "We were all over the labs and the docking bay, but we found no sign of Yagami-kun anywhere," he discreetly turned his body to point towards the bay of monitors. "And don't let Ritsuko fool you Misato, all I've heard from her, after she filled me in on why a woman flew out of your apartment, has been the young Ikari-kun," Kaji's smile was almost sincere.

"We might have to face up to the fact that she's gone," Misato bit her left index finger and set her right hand to her hip. This wasn't how she wanted things to go down. No, Misato wanted good old fashioned revenge against the cunt that had the audacity to threaten her man. Spotting Shigeru taking his seat, Misato had one last hope, "Hey Shigeru, you see the sub-commander anywhere?" It was a very long shot, but the three of them couldn't be everywhere at once.

In the process of adjusting his seat, the air guitar aficionado found the sweet spot. "Yeah, just saw her in the commissary. Must be having a bad day as she's got a mound of candy bars and is just stuffing her face," the man scratched at his face. "I tried talking to her, but she just covered her junk food and batted me away. Hope it's nothing bad, she's hard as nails but I still like having her around," he confessed as he booted up his software.

Patting the man's shoulder, Ritsuko favored him a wink and a kiss to the cheek. "Good man, be a dear and prep the Eva's for launch would you? Think of it as a drill in angel preparedness," she ruffled his hair and scampered off to Misato and Kaji already moving towards the exit. "Don't wait for me or anything, its not like we have anything serious to plan for other than this woman," Ritsuko shrugged her shoulders, but her face was marred with irritation.

"Why get the Eva's ready, Ritsuko? You know something we don't?" Kaji asked as his eyes wafted up and down Misato's frame as she walked in front of him. He kept pace, but just slow enough to analyze the newly de-aged Katsuragi.

Feeling her side, Misato got that rush she always did when she touched a deadly weapon. Today's was a collapsible knife, freshly sharpened by one of the boys down in the armory, real dandy of a blood letter. "Well if you know about Metatron and Urd it isn't to hard to grasp why Ritsuko got us started for the soon to occur angel attack," she started and hit the button for the elevator. "When Metatron first showed up, she ate just about everything she could with such relish it was scary. Now I'd belief if Metatron was going to leave the last thing she'd do would be to pig out on all manners of savory delights," Misato could feel the heft of the blade in her pocket.

Increasing her pace to match Kaji's, Ritsuko shook her finger disparagingly at the male who was still stealing peaks. "Just like Misato said. If this woman is what Urd-sama thinks, then she's not expecting to be around much longer," Ritsuko trailed her finger down Misato's spine and enjoyed the squirm it earned her. "Since we believe she's been purposefully getting Shinji sick, and Misato reported that he was this morning, she must be thinking now's the best time to have us get attacked," Ritsuko end by drawing close to Kaji's face…close enough to almost kiss then smirking at him and sauntering up to Misato's side.

A dry clapping from a man inside the elevator broke the trio's stride. "As always Akagi-kun, a brilliant deduction, and you as well Katsuragi-kun," the blond man stated as he stuck his foot between the elevator doors. "And might I say you two are very fetching this afternoon, a very good use of material if I might be so bold to say," he gestured to the trio to enter and let the door shut as they did.

Something was off about that man, and Misato did NOT like the vibe she felt from him. It wasn't a chill, more of a vibration of remorse. "Sorry, but this is a private matter, so we'd rather not talk about it with others," she rolled her hand over not trying to sound rude but not caring if she did. The man, under other situations, would have been attractive with his blond hair, tailored suit, and expensive glasses but Misato wasn't charmed by money, at least anymore.

Adjusting his glasses, the man just smiled at the off putting remark. "Louis Cypher is my name and I do apologize, but I know more than you could ever hope to hid my dear," he took Ritsuko's hand and kissed it. Non-pulsed as Ritsuko all but threw herself against the wall to avoid him, "I guess my hopes of entertaining you two fine women will not come to pass. No matter, I am pleased to see my gift has not been wasted. That boy is something else, and I am a good judge of character," Louis suavely stated.

Taking a defensive position, standing between the women and this man, Kaji was going to do what he could to protect them. "You know Shinji-kun? What else do you know, and why are you so candid about these secrets?" Kaji's stoic features cracked and splintered, but his actions counted more than his words.

"I met the boy just once, but I've been spying on his contract constantly. Ever since my star agent found her grandmother in your base, her parents," Louis's eyebrows rose and his shoulders shuddered. "Her mother and grandmother and damn helicopter parents I swear," he said again and shrugged it off. "Anyway, I don't mean you three any harm, but I did want to inform you of a few things before you do something you might regret involving your target," he pushed the button to the commissary's floor.

She was getting the picture now, and it was all she could do but start screaming. Misato wasn't a religious person, even after learning of the creatures existence, but nobody stood in Lucifer's presence and didn't feel something. "The only thing I want is answers from her, and if I don't like them I'm going to cut a pound of flesh," she patted her pocket again and felt nothing there. "What the?" she gasped as she saw her blade in the man's hand.

Handing Misato back her knife, Louis just grinned. "Yagami works for a boss even worse than yours. This boss stacks the deck in his favor and kills those who don't play by his rules. Yagami is just trying to survive is all, don't fault her to much," he stepped to the side as the bell chimed and the door opened. "Your floor?" he bowed and gestured to the opening.

Her face almost as pale as Misato's, Ritsuko hurriedly stepped out. "Why care about her, isn't she your enemy?" the words were honored borderline respectful. Leaning against the furthest wall, Ritsuko couldn't take her eyes off the sunglasses.

"Because, despite what you hear, I'm not evil. I wouldn't have given my little present to my favorite young man if I was," Louis's hand trailed after Misato and Kaji as they walked out. "That young man has lasted far longer than anybody else who ever had that book, damn proud of what he's done with it too," he let out a long whistle as he openly fawned over the two mortals. "Any chance I could change your mind about letting me sample the goods? I'd give you a present too," he offered with all seriousness.

Pushing the down button, Misato shook her head, "Sorry, but that young man has the keys to the kingdom, and I don't need any more gifts." Misato let out a sigh as the door closed and the man calling himself Louis Cypher vanished with it. She hoped never to see that man again, under any situation. "Let's get going to…oh fuck, Urd?" Misato asked seeing the chocolate colored beauty running down the hall towards them. She knew what Urd was going to say, but until she actually heard it she'd deny it.

"The next Trial is almost here!" Urd said with more fear than normal and shattering Misato's shallow hopes.

X-X

Standing on the ledge of a skyscraper, Urd gazed upon her most dreaded fear the potential for not only Shinji's death but the planet's failing the Trials. Almost half a day had passed since the attack and subsequent losing of Unit-01, and nobody was taking it well. Urd was taking it worse as she was the only one that could do something, but that would violate the terms of the trials and likely…no scratch that it WOULD destroy them all. To make matters worse, Misato had insisted that not only Metatron and herself show up for this little showing but Skuld as well.

"So are you going to tell me that you're just going to let him die in that damn thing?" Misato asked casually. Walking up to Urd's side, Misato didn't take her eyes off the floating zebra ball. "He called for you most of all as that damn thing all but ate him, and you did nothing but watch," she crossed her arms and bit down on her lip to keep from saying more.

Rubbing at her own arms, Metatron did not look at the Trial her former master had sent. "It is not that simple Katsuragi-kun, if Urd strikes against that for any reason it would denote demonic assistance and thing would get very bad very fast," her voice had lost all passion just as her eyes have. "We can hope that Ikari-sama is able to pull off some sort of escape, we have to hope he will survive," she didn't sound like she believed it.

Being the only Naoko present, Naoko-sama didn't have a very positive expression as she handed Skuld some printouts. "The damage from the blade Soryu threw at Unit-01 to provide a ledge struck in a very bad spot. Whether the angel knew to shift Unit-01 or not is debatable, the truth is the spine was damaged meaning moving is almost impossible until it's fixed. Unit-01 is incapable of any sort of action," with a slight bow the humanoid AI hastily beat a retreat down the stairs under the cover of the setting sun.

"Well you did say that Ikari-kun was able to make the unit repair itself before, can't we hope for that again?" Skuld asked leery of upsetting Urd further. Pacing back and forth, occasionally looking at the enemy, but mostly her sister, Skuld had every indication of not wanting to be anywhere near the current scene. "Good news is Soryu passed out from exhaustion from chasing Ayanami around, so no need to worry about further dea…ths" she hissed as she added her analysis of Shinji's fate.

Urd didn't want to talk, didn't want to accept the fear growing in her. Shinji was going to die soon, Skuld's damn calculations gave him less than an hour to live. To make matters worse, the humans were going to bomb the damn thing back to the Neolithic age. "Skuld, Metatron…lets go. We can take the Ayanami's with us, hell we can take all of his lovers with us…lets leave this world before it gets destroyed," oh how she hated feeling so powerless and afraid. Her body was wracked by fear, fear of the choice she was making.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!" Misato raged and stomped her foot. "You're just going to abandon him? Is that what your feelings boil down to? He adored you and you're just going to run the fuck away?" Misato grabbed at Urd's silk attire and pulled the bombshell within inches of her face. "You can do something can't you?" Misato rage intensified as Urd's head sunk.

Breaking free of Misato's grip, Urd's body shivered. The warmth was too high for her to take. "You don't understand what you're asking mortal. If I side with this planet against him, the consequences for us," she gestured to Skuld and Metatron, "would break your puny mind." When in doubt attack, it was Urd's normal plan anyway. It was better to be upset and blame others than to feel that fear. "Giving up millennia of life for the sake of a puny human? Do you think my love for him is that great?" Urd hedged her bet on a bluff.

She lost.

Snorting, Misato let out a throaty laugh. "If you didn't, why would you have stayed this long? You'd have left as soon as he vanished, but no, you're still here. And that little speech from a few days ago where you basically said you wanted Shinji to claim you on his own terms? That was love, even a 'puny human' can see that," Misato rolled her hand over itself. Sitting on the edge of the twenty story building, the sun basking her form in its glorious light, "What are these consequences you keep whining about?"

It was Metatron that answered, flying over the edge of the building to act as a protector in case Misato slipped. "The Trials are made to be un-winnable for the most part. If I were to even consider helping you, my programming would kill me far before then as it would any being of Order. Urd, as Skuld is to weak, if she were to attack it would indicate demons were allying with you. As such the trials are forfeit, this planet cut off from the multiverse, and you would be given one chance to drive off Him. If you fail, as all have, this universe is forfeit and all life unmade to its basic components and ingested by Him," Metatron's wings quivered and hung meek and forlorn.

"Urd couldn't defeat the True Enemy, we couldn't even help," Skuld added as she summoned her hammer. Taking some practice swings to work out her frustration, "Only creatures from that plane naturally can combat him…and your little toys, powerful as they are, are nothing compared to him," Skuld spat out as she cracked her hammer against the roof and splintered the tile she hit. "If she intervened we wouldn't be able to escape, and when the end came we'd be slaves or dead," Skuld sat next to Misato with shoulders sagging.

Her life, all her life, Urd had watched as others did great things against insurmountable odds. "My life…it would go on for eons after this sun went out, but you're asking me to end it now…asking me to sacrifice my sister to this world. Metatron too, she can't go back to the heavens, but she could find another universe to live in. Do you think we would throw away so much existence for this mortal, even if we could extend his life and yours to match our lifespan?" Urd could feel a fire brewing in her.

This was just like Belldandy and Keiichi all over again! Her family was going to be broken again! She was going to lose the mortal she loved more than anything, and all she was going to do was watch it happen! Her fists clenched so tightly the threatened to damage her smooth skin. If it was just her, Urd would have already attacked. The planet was doomed one way or another without Shinji. All three of those machines were needed to survive, lose the linchpin and the others would fall.

"I-I would," Metatron suddenly announced to the stupefied crowd. "B-before I was shown the err of my ways my life was a tool of His. To kill and destroy for him until he called me to his bed and then nothingness," Metatron's wings started flapping harder as conviction returned to her dull orbs. "I would not think of an existence without him. Even if we are to die here, we will have the time it takes for the assimilation to occur to enjoy that time!" Metatron's sword materialized in all its blazing glory.

Her head bobbed down quickly but Misato's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "What is this assimilation time? C-could we modify the Eva's to take this fight down?" Misato nearly slipped off the roof but Skuld's hand clamped down on her shoulder to keep her from falling. "Can't we do something?" she asked both demoness's.

"After the trial has been violated this world will have to undergo a few changes to symbolize your cheating nature," Urd's smile was bittersweet. "It takes the form of darkness overshadowing the source of light. In this case your sun will slowly become a black sun, and when its fully black the True Enemy will come and summon the champions to fight. Your champions are already chosen…but I won't do it. I cannot kill my sist…" Urd tried saying but she was prevented.

Hopping off the ledge, Skuld flew back up on her hammer. "Urd, I would rather be dead then go back to the life I had before Belldandy freed me of Order's chains. I know you love that boy, and well…I still owe you guys so I'm all about pimping those machines out," Skuld's eyes glistened with untold glee about working on such wonderful machines. "Go get that boy while there is still a chance he's alive," Skuld had already pulled out her tools and was whispering to herself all the plans she had.

Wiping at her face, sure she was crying she was shocked that she found nothing. "If I can't talk you out of this, if your both sure…" Urd saw the two nod and Misato standing up and holding her hand out. Shaking the offering peace sign, "Just don't regret this after we face annihilation." She felt all three women put their hands together and with one mighty pump, Urd leapt off the ledge and flew towards the damn ball.

Summoning up power she thought uncontrollable for her, her feelings drove her to get more. Electricity wrapped around her body like a cocoon, tendrils of light flickering out at random. Then in one mighty push she sent the concentrated ball of light squarely at creature that had the audacity to threaten her family.

It popped like a balloon and as the mass of blood flew out from it, Unit-01 fell to the ground. In a few scant moments, Urd was back to Misato's side who was getting news that Shinji's life signs had been verified and a recovery team was coming to pick him up. Heaving a sigh of relief, all four women turned to the almost set sun…and saw the pinpoint of black directly in its center. The die had been cast, and they had little time to prepare for the battle.

X-X

Author Notes

Weren't expecting that one were ya. I felt the need to deviate from the standard cannon a bit. This was very story focused, but you'll get some fluff and stuff in the upcoming chapters. I simply feel that with the powers given, they wouldn't be able to sit back and 'hope' Shinji pulled off a miracle. The characters are to head strong and driven now to sit back and hope, they'd go out and get what they wanted.

Well enough defending my choice. Hope you enjoy and continue to read.

Later!

Mercaba


	29. Chapter 29

Standard Disclaimer

Groan! I was back on track for a week then Halloween shows up and my obsession with the damn day caused me to miss. Went to see Paranormal Activity 2, good movie I think. Mainly due to the fact I think the original actress was a bitch I found myself liking the sequel better. Oh well, go out, get a costume, got to a party, and have fun for those we've lost!

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 29

It was a true first in Misato's life, but she wasn't sure if it was something to revel in or be horrified by. Seeing a true fanatic was something to behold, and Misato saw a perfect example of one in Urd's sister. Just over a week since the last angel and the subsequent upping of ante, Misato handed the new demoness her Nerv badge. She should have known something was horribly wrong the moment Skuld dropped her notepad after seeing Unit-01.

"Am I going to need to get a hose to knock her off of that thing? Maybe some grease to help pry her off of the damn thing when its time to go?" Misato asked the elder sister to her right. Despite the hectic nature of the previous week, Misato felt damn good. It didn't hurt that Shinji was released from the hospital the night before which allowed her to get her pent up frustrations dealt with. Finally, it had been her turn to rage on the young lad for his stupidity and demand payment in an hour long exhibition of Shinji's prowess.

Sipping from her coffee mug, the hint of bourbon wafting off of it, Urd shrugged and leaned against a panel of computers. "If you think this is bad, just wait until she actually finishes whatever insane plans she has," Urd chuckled as a far off look crested her eyes. Blinking fast, "She once made a tenth dimensional scythe capable of destroying a universe and she dry humped it. Had she been older she might have tried using it as a personal friend replacement."

Scoffing, Maya started coughing having just sat down and getting more than an earful. "What kind of people does Nerv hire nowadays? No offense Urd-san, but the last three new employees are a bit off if you ask me," Maya just shook her head and started working on a ten page set of requests the newest addition to Ritsuko's team set before her. "And why does she need to have all these readings and calibrations? Its not like she can really improve upon the Evangelions," she snorted again.

A very pleasant memory of this mornings wake up kiss from her now forgiven lover, Misato just batted at Maya playfully. "This coming from a girl who has a thing for taught black leather," covering her mouth Misato tittered joyously. "Oh and Maya-chan be a dear and keep all this little 'extra dimensional' entity stuff just among us alright? If word gets out about that spot on the sun you can be assured of chaos and anarchy," Misato's tone dropped all playfulness.

"Who was the idiot that thought a polydactyl alloy would be the best conductor of electricity for these!" Skuld bellowed as she was literally climbing up Unit-01's arm. Ripping open panel after panel, all the girl did was scream out orders and complaints. "Benpei-kun get started on converting all of these wires! That alone should increase the battery life by about an hour," Skuld hoped off and landed next to her new assistant. "Akagi, what are you using for an engine in my new toy?" Skuld asked while talking a thermos filled with chocolate ice-cream from Ritsuko's hand.

With a wireless earbud in her ear, Ritsuko's beautiful face was marred with deep circles under her eyes and a haggard expression. "For the last time I wasn't involved with the initial creation of the Eva's! I was smoking pot and in college for damn sake! The damn day they found out how to use LCL I was with Kaji!" Ritsuko shrieked in frustration.

Leaning against the metal dividing bar, her rump swaying from side to side, Misato was the epitome of overjoyed. "I so love watching her freak out like this. You don't know what it means to see the woman that lorded herself over you as the height of female intelligence and maturity broken down," she sighed contently as she rested her cheek on her palm. It didn't matter that Ritsuko just confessed to sleeping with her at the time boyfriend, no it was well worth it to watch her squirm under Skuld's assault.

Grabbing her hair in frustration, Ritsuko tugged hard on her golden locks. "No Mot…Naoko-san I was NOT going to tell you that" Ritsuko cried into the wireless receiver. Falling back against the wall, the frazzled doctor pulled out a cigarette and popped it into her mouth, appearing to be on the verge of tears, "Does it matter if I used a condom back then? I didn't get sick or pregnant! POT IS GOOD FOR STRESS RELIEF!" after her scream her head sank down and her body slumped against the wall. At random intervals her body would shiver and shake, intermittent with agonized sobs.

"I've seen Skuld break women in less time," Urd recounted as she headed over to Maya's console. Daintily wrapping her arms around the timid girl's body, connected just below Maya's chin, Urd pressed her head against the tech's. "How you doing sweetness? Not thinking about how you got Shin-baby kicked out of the hospital for your little 'call me queen' comment?" Urd kissed Maya's cheek as the girl 'eeped' and tried to draw in on herself.

Squirming uncontrollably, Maya rocked against the flesh confines of Urd's arms. Finding no escape, she dropped her arms to her sides and blew the hair out of her eyes. "Fine, I admit it. I was upset at him for not going to Misato after I told him about Yagami…" Maya reluctantly started. With Urd's head pressing harder and harder against hers, the two looking like a pair of balloons tilted on their sides, Maya groaned again. "And I was horny alright? I really missed being with him that I let the time together go to my head…will you…back off now?" she pleaded.

Arms crossed and gently cupping her belly button, Misato clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "And here we thought you were the small mousy girl that would be the trophy wife of Makoto or Shigeru," Misato mocked openly. Hopping up on the metal bar, the leader of Nerv tactical straddled the bar dangerously. It was a pail imitation of the heat that her stallion could generate but the sensation was nice. "You never did explain this whole business with us violating those trial things. All I know is that once the sun is shadowed out we're going to have a real shit storm," she cooed lightly as she hit the sweet spot on accident. Curling her leg back over the bar, Misato was glad nobody else was around as that hadn't actually happened as she wanted.

Pulling away from her intimate embrace, Urd's have laden eyes followed Maya's blush spread from face to full body. "Not much to tell really. Once the sun is dark as you said, the true enemy will come. If we can force him to leave this plane we win, blocking him from interacting with this planet directly forever. Agents of Order can still come, but only at the call of somebody," Urd held her hand out and examined her fingernails. Scratching at her thumb she bite off an offending piece of bone. "Problem is, only elements of this plane can compete or they get wiped out entirely. So if your toys can't do the job, we all die or get captured," Urd spat out the offending nail piece and grinned at her now perfect fingers.

"Bullshit! How the hell could your side agree so such lopsided terms?" Misato spat out. Watching as Skuld rubbed suggestively against one of her wrenches, she grimaced and again was glad she had never gotten that far gone. "God can set the terms so balls crazy in his favor and you just LET him do that?" it sounded stupid! How could the balance be so shifted towards Order and Chaos just let it happen.

Dropping her tools with a clatter, Skuld hurdled off Unit-01 to the observation deck. "You say that like we had a choice in the matter," the ex-Goddess of the Future said deadpan. Fluffing her hair, and in the process smeared LCL all over her face. "The True enemy set these rules because he currently has the most power. Had we the option things wouldn't be this way, but the small minded bastard runs things. We have to obey as its part of how you humans created the world," Skuld maturely stuck her tongue out at Misato. Grabbing a set of printouts from Maya, Skuld moaned, "This LCL needs to be replaced with a neuropeptide solution! It's not made from Urd's grandmother and it'll increase synchronization without fear of absorption," Skuld just rolled her eyes and jumped back to Unit-01.

"What little miss sunshine said is basically correct," Urd tried to apologize for Skuld. With a wave of her hand the LCL trail that Skuld had made vanished as Urd placed the conjoined fluid into her mouth and suckled it off her finger. "The rules were made because they HAD to be, not because the fucker wanted them made. As such it's all skewed in his favor. But if she can do half the stuff she thinks she can…" Urd just shrugged and headed for the door.

Taking a few steps after her, Misato stopped and looked down at her untied shoes. "Are our chances really that slim?" she hated that fear in her voice. It was just like the angels only worse. She had brought this upon them all, her reluctance to chance Shinji's death might have doomed everybody. But what was it worth living if she had to sacrifice the only thing in her life that mattered? "And where are you off to, to get your yell in on him?" she hadn't seen Urd or Shinji talk much since the recovery. That made Misato worried, but for what reason she didn't even know.

Stopping at the door, the lime green metallic divider sliding to the right, Urd put her hand on the edge. "They're piss poor, a real miracle is going to be needed to pull this one out of our collective derrières," her hand slapped the frame hard. "As for Shin-baby and me, we've come to an agreement. He owes me one. As for where I'm going, I'm going to make sure nobody breaks our favorite cutie pie," and with that the door closed and Urd was gone.

For a full minute, Misato stared at the closed door. She hadn't forced anybodies hands, but she still felt responsible. Urd was scared, hell she was terrified every time she looked at the sky and saw that damn dot. But they had to true, had to do something and at least now they had a full pilot core to work with. They had to survive, had to win, or have as much fun before they died as they could. Hearing Ritsuko's mournful sobs back to the listening trio did lift Misato's spirits, but it was a cold joy…she never felt like calling Shinji out of school more in her life.

X-X

Sitting in the pilfered Literary Club room, Shinji picked at his lunch under the gaze of the SOS Brigade. Being his first day back from a week long stay in the hospital for observation, he was a little worried at the sudden zeal Touji's 'non-girlfriend' had for his attendance of the daily lunch meeting. He felt welcome by everybody save Touji, who glowered every time Mari came within a hands distance of him. The illustrious leader was in rare form, he noticed, as the energy level the girl was exuding was radiant.

"Ikari, have you been paying attention to the news lately? I know you were all in the hospital, but they have televisions and stuff in some rooms, so you have to know what's been going on!" Haruhi gushed as she picked at the lunch Mari provided for her. Her eyes were wide and glorious, her mouth open in a mighty toothy grin, Haruhi was a powder keg. "What's your take on this, your whole organization?" she practically flung herself across the table.

Looking up from her book, her lunch sitting on her lap, Yuki turned ever so slightly to Shinji. Her eye lashes fluttering as the shift in light assaulted her eyes, "She is referring to the dark spot on the sun, if you were unable to guess." With a slight adjustment to her glasses, and a small almost impossible to see smile fired off at Kensuke, she returned to one handed eating and reading.

Uncomfortable under the combined gaze of Touji, Kensuke, and their unquestioned commander, Shinji's shoulders boggled from side to side. He saw Mari looking at him, her hand trailed out then pulled back, but she appeared to have abandoned the option of helping him. "Didn't the scientists say it was just a sun spot or something? I thought they said it was an astrological miracle but hypothetically possible," he recited the evening news verbatim. No force on earth was going to get Shinji to confess to the truth that the end of the world might just be coming.

"Oh that's just the story they say to keep everybody from going crazy!" Haruhi expounded with by slapping her open palm against her small desk. As her monitor rattled back and forth, Haruhi leaned back in her chair and bounced about. "This has to be something bigger! I bet it's an alien invasion, or some elder god is about to attack us! That would be awesome! Earth's last chance at survival from annihilation! Wouldn't that just be the best?" Haruhi's eye was squarely on Touji, her smile infectious.

His face suddenly bursting into a fierce blush, Touji wiped at the rice smudged against his face. "Uh, I have to agree with Shin-man. This is just some normal crap from space, or something," he fumbled under her visual assault. He weakened as an audible grown flooded the room, "But it could be something bigger I guess. I just hope it isn't going to hurt us or anything." Waving his hands at his friends, Touji silently pleaded for help.

Catching the unspoken request for aid, and wanting desperately to change the topic as well, Shinji skidded his chair closer to the table. The noise was deafening in the small confines of the room, but it was a great distraction. "Oh I noticed a lot of the books from last time I was here are gone, a-are those games?" Shinji pointed at the shelves where Yuki's collection was quickly changing from paper based to various game and anime memorabilia.

Waving his hands quickly, Kensuke shot out of his seat and grabbed Shinji's arm. "It's nothing to worry about really!" He turned to his girlfriend who was still reading and nibbling without paying much attention. "Just…just if you see her with her bunny earphones on leave her be and don't…DON'T check what's on her computer ok?" Kensuke put his hand pleadingly before his face in a sign of prayer. "A-anyway, why don't we get to the real reason you called for Shinji to be at today's meeting Suzumiya-san?" Kensuke's creaked voice worked wonderfully with his nasally congestion.

A mighty clap resounded as Haruhi's chair fell forward and reconnected with the ground. Gracefully walking around the room, Haruhi latched her hands on Shinji's shoulders keeping her pray stationary. "Ikari, we want you to join the Brigade, scratch that, you are joining the Brigade," Haruhi's enthusiasm was lost on the other assimilated club members.

"Not to question you Suz…Haruhi," Touji started but changed his term as his almost girl friend stared him down. "Why the sudden zeal to get Shinji in? Before you said you didn't want him, but now you're all about it. Wanna tell us why you've changed your mind?" he waved his hand at Shinji. The unspoken exchange continued with Touji trying to save Shinji from the insanity.

Sipping on her tea, her maid outfit ruffling as the heater in the room assailed it, Mari just clasped her hands together. "Oh I think it would be lovely if Shin-chan joined our club! Having more members means we can help Haruhi-chan do a lot more of her little activities," Mari didn't register the collective sigh of the three males. Pouring herself another cup of tea, Mari just tittered mysteriously to herself.

Curling around Shinji, Haruhi jumped up on the table and set one of her feet on Shinji's shoulder. Never minding the fact she was flashing him her blue and white striped undergarments, she grinned viciously. "Well I think we need a playboy in the group to get the girls to join. We have Mari-chan and her huge breasts and personality to get the guys, but we need female sex appeal. With the rumor you banged Hokari so hard her hair turned white and you've got a big dick that would get all the girls attention," Haruhi said without a hint of embarrassment.

Brain shutting down, repeat brain shutting down, brace for impact with harsh reality! Shinji's mind tried to accept what he had just heard yet he had no hope of it. He hadn't spoken to Hikari since her unfortunate run in with the Lexicon left her and him in the throws of insane passion. He saw her before school started, but she quickly left the room and didn't return. Asuka had said not to worry about it, but he had noticed the new hair style. But what Haruhi was saying was she wanted him to join her club to seduce girls into joining it?

"HARUHI!" Touji yelled and knocked his seat over as he got up. Pounding his chest, Touji was just about as mentally frazzled as Shinji. "That's just a stupid rumor! Soryu even said it was a hair dye not that Shin-man caused it! As for his…his…that's just a rumor too!" Touji's head bobbed up and down as his hand waved up and down Shinji's body. Perched dangerously close to Haruhi, Touji was defiantly within her personal space.

Patting Touji's face with her hand, Haruhi's response was simply, "You're so cute when you're upset." Then she kissed her boyfriend, it was inevitable anyway, sending him falling back against the wall causing games to fall of the shelves. "Now as I was saying. You'd be responsible for keeping the new girls company for a while until they get used to the club. If the rumors are true you shouldn't have a problem serving them along with your other little girls. Right Mari-chan?" Haruhi turned to the Brigade's maid.

Her face suddenly tomato red, Mari's fist balled under her nose. Spying Shinji looking at her, Mari bashfully turned away. "He's not that big…but it feels like it, and he does have a lot of stamina," she said in just above a whisper. "Shinji-sama could easily do what you ask," she softly added and found herself locking gazes with her lover again.

The room was silent. A pencil fell off the table with the equivalent volume of a gun going off. Kensuke slowly got out of his seat and inched his way over to Yuki, who now had her book shut. Haruhi's grin was wider, so much so that it was eerie. Then there was Touji, who had stopped movie. He just stood statuesque, then his head turned up, robotic yet methodical.

"Ten seconds, Shinji, I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of this room before I come after you," Touji said calmly as he cracked his knuckles. "I suspected it, but now I know, and I hope you forgive me for this, but it's a matter of brotherly pride," he dusted his jacket off, and smiled at his sister. He felt her fingers lock around his wrist, but he knew he could break free. "I won't do this again, but just run man," he ended.

Shinji was long gone before Mari eventually let go. Haruhi was already writing up Shinji's entrance papers into the Brigade, he was to perfect.

For his part, Shinji's body worked perfectly well on autopilot. Finding a nice secluded janitors closet, he hide as Touji stormed past. He didn't get upset over Touji's reaction, hell Shinji sympathized with the jock. It wasn't everyday you hear for an undeniable fact that your sister was sleeping with somebody. How Mari deemed him worthy of caressing her flawless skin was beyond Shinji's ability to comprehend, yet he loved her dearly. But Mari and her fetish for mythological creatures had to take a back seat to Hikari. "I have to smooth things out," he mused as a cold chill worked over his body from top to bottom. Oddly the coldness centered on his crotch, odd fingerlike tendrils of cold.

X-X

With a crispness in her step that she hadn't had in a long time, Yui Yagami was about to get some much wanted revenge. Her existence was in shambles, left on a planet with little to know power and several very powerful enemies. But she still had one thing she wanted to do before those that knew of her true existence got a hold of her. Standing outside of the office doors, she took a deep breath and braced herself against the metallic divider.

"This is a pale reward for services rendered," Yui muttered as she pushed the door open. Over an hour late for her required 'daily meeting' with the Commander of Nerv, Yui was wanting to get just a little taste of justice before she was rendered limb from limb. It was a matter of time before the demons got her, hell she considered herself lucky to have avoided her demise as long as she had. "I just wish I had the power to take my real form on this realm and not this…imitation," she pawed at the tan uniform.

Looking over his stack of papers, mostly still sealed in official bindings, Gendo pushed his glasses up. Smiling sickly, "You are late, Yagami-kun. I hope you have a good excuse or I'll have to administer some punishment." He hit the button on his desk that remote locked the doors, an audible click filled the room. Getting out of his chair, Gendo made his way across the room as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

This was going to be sweet. A far, far way from being worth the guilt of destroying an entire planet, killing those who trusted and respected her, and likely getting her killed in the process but at least she could make this mortal suffer. For this pathetic sack of flesh did deserve a great deal of pain. Since she hadn't been off the plain before the trail was breached, Yui was stuck there until her master came to free her, but that was to long a wait.

Playfully undoing the first to buttons of her uniform, more to get some much needed air down the accursed thing, Yui came to a halt midway through the room. "Oh Ikari-san, I have such things to tell you. Things you'll just die to hear," she wrapped her arms around the man as he came within reach. One around his waist and the other cupped his head, while finding the man's flesh revolting, Yui needed him close. "But do you think you're ready to hear it?" she batted her eye lashes and pulled her head back out of his kissing range.

Reeking of repressed sexual urges, Gendo's face remained neutral as his head bounced up and down like an excited puppy. "If you're going to tell me the Third Child died in his hospital room, I'll marry you right here," Gendo's eye twitched slightly as his head jerked. "For to long that boy has taken what was mine, got in my way, and now that I'm going to have all I wish for I no longer need him," he tried moving his hand to grab that breast he abused so much but found his hand slapped away. "Yui, do I need to get physical?" he threatened.

With one mighty gesture, Yui pulled her arms back and open palm slammed the sexual deviant in the solar plexus. The soothing crack of wood splintering and papers ruffling greeted her as her eyes opened, a peculiar sexual thrill wormed down her spine and stained her garments. "So this is what you felt when you hit me?" she tilted her head as she asked. Sauntering over to the pile of debris, the man climbing out of it coughing up dust, she kicked at his hand sending him back down. "No, no dear, you're so much nicer down there," she cooed and ran a finger along his chin.

Coughing up blood, more shocked than really hurt, Gendo just rubbed at his face and gut. "Bitch, we have a deal! I let you do what you want and I get what I want! And I want to hurt you now…oh do I want to hurt you," he coughed again. Shuffling to a seated position he flinched as Yui rushed up and moved to slap him, but stopped a foot away from him. "You can't do this to me, all I have to do is let Seele know about you and…" Gendo did feel Yui's long and slender fingers across his face that time.

Flexing her fingers, petit droplets of blood flecked off, Yui knelt before the man. "You're little group of conspirators are dead or gone, and you know that. You, however, were able to escape the judgment you deserved for trying to abandon my Master," Yui lightly patted Gendo's cheek. "So blinded by greed and lust you were, so eager to do what I wished without knowing it was all to ride this world of the likes of you," she kicked out his propped up hand then sat on his chest as he recovered.

"D-don't hurt me, a-anything you want…I'll give you an-anything just…" Gendo pleaded as he beheld Yui radiating power. The room glowed a pale blue as a light emanated out of the woman's body. "W-what are you?" he blubbered as for a brief moment a vision of super human beauty flashed out from behind the pale visage of the late Yui Ikari.

Grabbing Gendo by the hair, Yui slammed his head back against a plank of destroyed desk. "I'm what you wished to destroy. An agent of Order. But I have been defiled and infected by your sick touch. Your ugly excuse of love, which pales to what your son can do might I add, has come to an end." Yui did see the boy and his flock as something to envy. Even the demons felt true love from that boy, and as she spied on them saw he was a very accommodating lover in ways the father had no way of knowing.

Pressing her forehead against Gendo's, Yui blessed the man by showing him the closest approximation of Yui Ikari's face smiling at him. The cursed him by actually letting him see the departed woman's true disapproving expression. Getting off the man, "This affair is over, sir. You may run and flee this place now and never come back. Because if I see you, smell you, or even hear you again I will tear your heart out and feed it to you before your carcass can hit the ground," and with a foot stomp that put a small dent in the floor, Yui walked off.

Oh that chill of pleasure was working its way down her back with a course sent for a shower visit. She'd have to work that one out or be way to distracted all day. Reports needed to be filed explaining the Commander's retirement, her taking over of command. Oh and she was due to meet several of her command staff for supper tonight. Hopefully she'd get the chance to meet them, they were all great people even if flawed, but if the demons or Metatron got her…well she couldn't refute their demand for vengeance.

But if nothing else, she spared them from having to deal with the pig of a man she left smelling of urine and shame. "Maybe today is a good day to die?" she asked as she buttoned her shirt back up and headed off to her fate.

X-X

Shivering for the countless time that day, Shinji dropped the cloth he was using to clean down the chalkboard. "Is it me, Honya-chan, or is it really cold in here from time to time?" he asked the current iteration of Ayanami Rei. Peculiarly he could tell which Rei was with him and today was Bookish-Rei, so he playfully used her nickname as they were alone. "It comes and goes, but it's been happening all day," he rubbed his arm as the phantom tendrils lingered.

Looking over Shinji's shoulder, the Rei dubbed 'librarian girl' covered her mouth with her hand. Suppressing a giggle, "I am fine Shin-chan. Though you might state your inquiry to Hokari-kun," Bookish-Rei's expression softened yet remained in an empty space just to Shinji's side. "Or maybe you are coming down with something, perhaps a trip to the infirmary?" she offered before turning back to her duty fixing the chairs.

Odd, the moment Rei mentioned Hikari the chill vanished. "Maybe you're right, I've been getting these odd cold spells all day," Shinji tossed his cloth in the provided bucket. "I've finished my part, but if you want I can help you finish before I go," he offered as he already started helping. His week spent in the hospital hadn't been all fun and games. A lot of it was spent thinking, thinking about all those special to him. While they all came, one after another, to let him have a taste of their anger they all forgave him. But did he forgive himself? Well…he had his reasons for not using the Lexicon to augment himself as they suggested he do.

In silence, Bookish-Rei just ran her hand down Shinji's arm and nodded. Her eyes spoke better for her than her voice. Drawing up close to the lad as the last desk was cleaned, she fluttered her glorious red orbs, again glanced over Shinji's side, then sighed. A quick kiss to the cheek, "Go see the nurse, Love, I have business with my sisters today so our…personal time will have to be exchanged at a later date," her tone didn't match with the actions she was painfully showing. "And never let it be said we've never done others a good deed," and with that cryptic comment Rei embraced her human and then walked out the door.

"Well that was unexpected," Shinji mused with a hint of regret. Honya-chan had been one of the few Rei's Shinji hadn't apologized too and he had actually planned something special for his little librarian. As that damnable cold spell worked its way back into him, again more focused on his lower half, Shinji sneezed. Gathering his satchel he rubbed his nose and hustled to the nurses' station. The waxing sun coated everything in a golden yellow that overpowered all their natural colors.

Sliding the door open, Shinji peeked in hoping Hiroko wasn't there today. It wasn't that he found her unattractive or anything, and she was a demon in the sack, but he felt he was using her and lying to her. One was true while the other was just a side effect, but it made the lad feel abusive. "Anybody in here? Hello?" he called out as he wandered deeper into the small alcove. He could see the empty beds, all tightly made with white linen and a separating curtain between them. Nobody was here, more the pity he guessed. "Maybe a nap will do me some good," he yawned and sat on the closest bed.

Falling back against the thin mattress, Shinji's vision swam with the sudden burst of speed. "Never did get to talk to Hokari-san today," he grimaced and turned to his side. Between Hiroko and Hikari, Shinji didn't know what really to say to the women. The art teacher had been a holy warrior, and now she'd likely lost her powers due. Hikari…Hikari was another victim of that book, the Lexicon truly was a dangerous tome in the wrong hands. What did she think of him? He had done things with her that he hadn't done with anybody else, and it was all that books fault. His body went ridged as the door opened however, his privacy was no longer.

"Oh, Ikari-k-kun, I didn't expect to s-see you in here," Takashiro's strained voice permeated the small room. Her footsteps clacked with unsteadiness and an unnatural stutter step. "A-are you not feeling well today, o-or did you come knowing I was going to be here?" an uncertainty in her tone followed her sitting on the bed and her hand brushed up against Shinji's head before pulling away.

Rolling onto his back, Shinji did his best to not show his apprehension. "Not feeling to well today Hiroko-chan. I've got odd chills that come and go. Thought I might take a nap," he admitted. Knowing her for the touchy feely type, at least she was after he nearly broke her upon her attempted seduction of him, Shinji limply wrapped his arm around her bicep. The reaction of her 'eeping' and jumping caught him off guard, "Hiroko-chan, something wrong?" he sat up with a dark thought growing in his chest.

"No-no nothing wrong at all I-Ikari-kun," Hiroko forced out. Alternating from her arm to Shinji's body, the teacher turned assistance nurse closed her eyes. Her body bucked slightly, forward and back against its will as if electrocuted. "A-are you sure you didn't come to see me? I've be-been seeing a lot of boys lately and they all…all have been playing at being sick just to…to g-get with me," the awkward exchange lingered in the air heavily.

Hoisting himself to a better position, Shinji's nervousness was growing. Something was very wrong with Hiroko. Normally she was flirty and openly pawing at him when they were alone, and yet now she was acting as if they hadn't spared a bed more than ten times. "Hiro-chan…what is it? Did somebody actually try something with you? I know you go to far with trying to find that book, did somebody overstep their bounds this time?" he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

Her head dipped down, breathing hitching and pitching as that spastic jerking continued. "S-stop calling me 'chan' I-Ikari-kun, you s-shouldn't call me that," she bit on her finger as her left hand trailed down to Shinji's chest and clutched the cloth tightly. "A-a student and a t-teacher doing such t-things is wro-wrong and we know it," she gasped and brought a leg up on the bed.

Shaking the woman briskly once, "Hiro-chan what are you talking about? You're the one that insisted I call you that when we were alone." If she wanted to end their little tryst that was fine, but the act of it never happening really hurt him. Some of the things the red-head said were so full of passion and emotion that Shinji liked to lie and believe them. But to have her just outright say 'this never happened' was akin to a punch in the chest. "Are you upset that we've…I mean I know at first you were just trying to seduce me to learn if I knew about that book, but after I thought…we…you know had something?" Shinji shrugged.

"Oh God she actually loves you," Hiroko said suddenly with a gasp. Breaking away from Shinji's grasp, the woman back peddled and fell into the adjacent bed. "You and her…Shinji-kun how many women are you…are the rumors true? Are you a playboy or something?" the tone and energy in the woman's voice shifted instantly to being alien to her.

He knew that vocal texture, he had learned to fear and respect it ever since he came to this school. But that was impossible, only Hikari sounded like that! "Hokari-san…" he quipped and shifted on the bed. "What is going on here?" he finally shouted getting to his feet. Too much strangeness was going on, and Shinji wanted to know just what the hell was happening. "Hiroko-chan, please just tell me what is wrong and I can try and help," if that meant telling the truth about the Lexicon, Shinji could hope the woman wasn't to hurt by his deceit.

Kicking her legs up on the bed, Hiroko lied down and closed her eyes. A blinding flash of white light later and Hikari was standing at the bedside as the other woman lay sleeping on the cot. "S-sorry Ikari-kun, I-I-I possessed her. I wanted to talk to you, but I've just…I haven't been myself lately and I was worried about talking to you directly," Hikari rambled as she ran her hands over themselves. "I-I didn't know you two had something going on, thought it was just another silly rumor, I-I…oh god this is just to much," Hikari frantically turned to the door.

Had he not acted when he had, Hikari would have bolted, but Shinji latched onto the frenzied girl. "Hokari-san calm down! Calm down," he started loud and gradually decreased in intensity. Guiding her back to the bed and its nice edge, the pair sat, Shinji holding Hikari's hand more to keep her from running again than for any real emotional support. "Now, why don't you start at the beginning? I know things have been hard…or odd for you lately, but running wont' help. I know that personally," he tried smiling to calm her but she was so frazzled he doubted she even saw it.

"I saw her thoughts…when you kept calling her 'chan' she melted inside a little more, and I was having a hard time keeping her under my spell," Hikari's head flinched towards the napping adult. "I felt her feelings…and her wanting…and that just made my own so much worse," the formal girl's body crumpled against Shinji's. "That woman said it'd take a week or more to get my cravings under control, Ikari-kun, and I was able to take care of most of them myself…but its just been growing and growing! I-I don't know who else to turn to!" she almost whimpered the last statement in shame.

It was that night over again! Hikari needed an outlet for whatever force was in her now, and she didn't have anybody. But, Shinji didn't want to take advantage of the poor girl! While it wasn't really a crush, Shinji had originally had a strong admiration of Hikari when he first came to Tokyo-3. A strong, determined, moderately attractive woman who could when she wanted be cute. "H-Hikari-san, are you talking about…what happened last time?" his chin dipped as he leaned closer, forehead touching hers.

Squeezing Shinji's hand tighter, Hikari's eye let a lone tear drop. "You must think me a whore or something. Here you are with people you actually care for, and then out of nowhere I come and you…I…and now I'm here again…what is wrong with me? I love what happened to me, but this, craving, is to much to deny anymore!" she pushed Shinji over and onto his back. "What can I do, Ikari-kun? I lost Touji to Suzumiya and even Kensuke is with Nagato. But you…you have more than one…Asuka says I could…" her head waved fiercely from side to side.

She was lonely and feeling abandoned! Shinji knew that feeling all to well. Had he not gotten that cursed blessing he'd likely still feel that way. In that moment, Shinji felt he understood Hikari a lot better. Cupping her cheek, "Hikari-chan, this isn't a very normal way to start a relationship. But…if you're feeling lonely…and you don't mind the fact that there are others…" he knew how chauvinistic sounded, but it was true. He had little in the way of male ego, he left that to the strong willed women in his life, but Shinji accepted he did have a lot larger pool of available women than most men dream of.

"B-but we hardly know each other! And what about Asuka! She's my best friend and yet I've…with you…and I want to…" Hikari's eyes drifted down to Shinji's now noticeable bulge. "This is just so strange. I want to, you want to, but if feel it's wrong somehow?" she didn't sound so sure. Drifting lower, lower…lower, Hikari sampled Shinji's lips despite her claim to not wish it. Again, this time longer, again now open mouthed, and finally she just laid upon the boy. "I've fallen for a playboy, my sister would kill me," she moaned as she sat back up.

Blushing fiercely, Shinji didn't know really how to take all the sudden 'playboy' comments. He was hardly a man to go out hunting for women, it was just an odd sort of luck that brought them to him. "How did that rumor get st..arted," Shinji's mind shut down as Hikari's body went transparent for a brief moment and her clothing all fell to the way side. She was far from the most attractive women he'd loved, but she had a charm about her just as Urd claimed. In her normal-ness was a sublime and simple beauty. Breasts far smaller than Asuka and Rei's were adorned with dark brown nipples, he found fit into his hands perfectly.

"Just teasing you, S-Shin-chan," Hikari said the word as if sampling it like a chocolate. Moaning softly as rocked against Shinji's ministrations, she grabbed his left hand and briskly drew it down towards her tuft of lower white mane. "B-but you do have…ooohh…a way with…ah-ah…right there…the la-la-ladies," she yipped as Shinji's well trained hands inched slowly around the edges of her flower.

All hail captain Libido of the SS Esper Tamer! Freed from his confines, shooting the other mental compatriots with tranq darts, Libido was in control now. No more of this 'is it wrong to make love to her without knowing her better' bull. He hardly knew Ritsuko when they started, and now he would take a bullet for that oddity of a scientist. And Hikari was oh so tasty rubbing against him…plain yes…but that white hair did add a dainty uniqueness that she hadn't had before. Queer way to begin a relationship, at its end, but what the hell.

His left hand kept running along the taught folds as he left went to unfasten his slacks, but Shinji found Hikari was by far superior at kissing than Asuka was. Maybe it was the lack of raw strength, perhaps it was the inexperience and overcompensation, whatever it was Shinji found himself groaning as that lithe muscle of hers combated his own. After several tense moments of building pressure, Shinji was nervous he'd spoil the event prematurely, but with a touch of Hikari's hand he found himself sitting on his clothing. "H-how you do that?" he gasped as he pulled back and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I-I can shift through things l-like a ghost," Hikari murmured as she pitched forward. "W-watch this," she giggled and in display of her new powers, she phased her lower body out of sync with normal reality. The result was Shinji's manhood no longer found itself constrained and jumped to its height. Then she phased back after carefully lining it up. "Oh-oh….oh…h-hold it fo…mmmmmh" she moaned and lightly bit into Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji had felt many a woman's flower wrap around him before, but Hikari seemed to have a stranglehold on him. How she managed to not hurt herself in her display of otherworldly power was beyond him, as it was nearly a perfect fit. "So hot, so tight," he moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. With her sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around him, Shinji felt such heat pouring out of her. "You were causing those cold chills weren't you? W-wafting around me all day?" he couldn't help himself but to pump once into that dewy encasement.

Her bust crushed against Shinji's body, Hikari's tiny points dug into Shinji's chest as her excitement increased. "Thinking…wanting this…afraid…again…do that again," she laced her hands together behind Shinji's neck and leaned back. Her eyes closed yet her mouth open in a perfect 'O' as all manners of sounds ebbed and flowed from her.

He'd deal with this lovely ghost's habit for phantom molestation later, but for now he'd oblige her request. A slow steady pumping up, grinding against that scratching tuft of fur, "H-Hikari-chan you're…I can't…" she was just draining the life out of him with her vice grip. "Fantastic," he felt her dew flowing against his legs and thighs as he increased his pace. Meaty slapping sounds were drown out as he found him hugging the dainty yet stern woman to his body.

Her chin was nestled against Shinji's nect, but Hikari's eyes opened wide and lulled upward. "Needed…this…so…uhh…huh-huh" she puffed as she grinded against Shinji in sensory overload. Grabbing his shoulders, the girl pulled back so she was laying on the bed. It was a dangerous move with him lodged deeply into her holies of holy's, but she managed to without breaking his stride. "W-what if she…wakes…never…possessed…uh…s-softer p-please," she splayed her arms wide and grasped the sheets.

If who saw? Nobody was there except them, right? The Libido stopped caring about anything other than the vortex sucking him deeper in with every gyration. "Let her…watch?" he asked before diving back into her left nipple, it was so pert and elastic a pride point for smaller breasts. Deeper and deeper he drove, yet he listened to her request for soft. A slow and steady pace, in-out, in-out, in-hold it…hold it… "Going to…going…" he felt that build up time was nearing its end.

The earlier foreplay, compiled with her esper induced needs, Hikari's eyes glazed over as she too neared the end of the road. "I-inside…wanna…feel you…inside!" she cried as she felt a blazing hot stream of essence explode inside her which sent her over the edge. "SHIN-CHAN!" Hikari squealed as they both crossed the line together. A moment of phased reality later though and the mess was on the sheet. "S-sorry…lost con-control. Still not…I can see why Asuka loves doing this with you. Though her loving you doesn't come from this I bet," Hikari nuzzled her nose to Shinji's as she felt his deflated member dribble on her stomach.

Falling to the bed at her side, Shinji's hand cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze. "You give me too much credit, Hikari-chan. You nearly had me done at the start," he kissed her cheek. Indeed it was going to be a strange relationship, but what woman in his life wasn't at this point? Now if Hikari were like the others, this first would only be the interlude to the foray, but something about that sleepy look on her face, Hikari wasn't ready for marathons yet. "Nap?" he asked releasing her bust.

Turning on her side to face the boy, Hikari nodded. "You're nothing like the rumors say. Even Asuka's stories of you being a pervert and good for nothing were so wrong," Hikari giggled and kissed those slim girl-like lips. "I think I could grow to love you, Ikari Shinji," she said with a firm conviction.

"Hokari-kun, Shin-chan! What is the meaning of this!" Hiroko shouted getting off her bed and finding the two teens in post coital bliss. "You better have a good excuse for this, the Nurse's station isn't for youthful…" Hiroko's eyes went south of Shinji's border and found the well used tool was far from spent for the day. "Ikari-kun you need to see me in my office after you've cleaned yourself up!" and with that the woman that had fallen for Shinji's touch stormed off in a blizzard of confusion.

Sighing hard, Shinji felt Hikari's fingers trace his face, "Not made if I have to go?" He hated leaving after sharing a moment, but if he stayed things would get worse. Like with the Rei's, if he stayed with any one for long it would always escalate and time would vanish.

"Go, I'll see you later Playboy-kun," Hikari tittered and pulled the sheet over herself and nestled in. Letting out a deep yawn, Hikari was out moments later.

Running his hand through her hair, "This is just far to odd." He pulled his clothing back on and rushed off to see that Hikari didn't get into any trouble. Such odd things the Lexicon did to the minds of those affected by it. _If I used a spell on myself would I become a mindless beast? _Having read that women had lower sex drives than men, Shinji was a little worried when the Lexicon made them slightly more wanting. Now if he used it on himself, would his Libido get out of control? Could he be trusted not to abuse the Lexicon then, when he was a mindless beast wanting nothing but sex? He felt something for the women in his life, he didn't see it as just 'fucking for fun', but if he lost himself to the call…what then?

To much ridded on them being in control. The women were in control of themselves 99% of the time, but what about him…was he strong enough?

X-X

Notes

Yeah this was a mostly humorous chapter. Last few have been more dramatic so I wanted to shift gears a little bit and get some funny in. Hope ya enjoyed it. With Halloween coming up I'm hoping to see some cool costumes, and I hope you all do something to celebrate the thinning walls between dimensions.

Thanks for all the support in this and my other stories. I mentioned this in my latest 'What We' but I really am thankful to all my readers. You give me the drive to keep writing, and the courage to post these things. If you didn't know, writing "Gift" is a bit harder for me, as I'm a bit shy about the whole lemon thing. Not very good at them, but I'm trying to improve. Thing is…these type of stories open the reader to parts of the authors mind that is fairly private.

You read what the authors interpretation of human/human relation is, and that's a window to their mind in some cases. It takes a large degree of trust to hope you won't look at it like I'm a freak. Well, I'm strange I won't deny it, but I'm still glad for each and every one of you.

Thank again, have a happy Halloween and drink one for me!

Mercaba


	30. Chapter 30

Standard Disclaimer

Happy post Turkey-day everybody! It was a long couple of days around here, family, eating, and driving all about. Been hearing about new anime, but sadly not getting to watch it, so if anybody has any good suggestions…

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 30

Walking down the street away from the school, Hikari put her hand to her eyebrows and gazed up at the sun. "I would never have thought…" she gasped staring up at the dot that took up a forth of the sun. Though they didn't have school that day, the teenagers with her, sans Shinji, had brought the young class rep up to speed on the current situation. "It's so hard to accept the idea that God exists and he's capable of such cruelty," she turned back to her friends.

Breaking forward of the other three girls, Rei scoffed hard. "It is not hard to believe if you truly look at the history that was left behind," the original Rei bore up at the sun with a resounding scowl. "Even its own book is rife with accounts of unjust punishments," Rei's tone softened from a gravely harshness to her standard emptiness.

With her typical smile affixed to her face, Mari just linked her hand with Hikari's and bobbed her head. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself over dear," her soothing and honeyed voice wafted over the early afternoon air. "Shinji-sama and the others will protect us as they always do, right?" Mari found herself seeking out the last of the troupe.

Pounding her chest proudly, her ears and tail bouncing about with frantic energy, Asuka's face was electric. "You're damn right we'll put that bastard in his place. If you could see what that freak did to Unit-01 yesterday you'll not doubt it. Damn thing is truly a beast now," Asuka's confidence was infectious. "But…" Asuka saddled up at Hikari's side and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "You missed school yesterday, and rumor has it somebody saw you leaving the infirmary just after Shinji did the day before…something to tell us?" oh how dangerous those words came out.

Freezing up as Hikari saw all three of her companions turning to face her, she hadn't expected the sudden change in the conversation. Going from a threat to the human race to her shagging Shinji hardcore in the nurses station two days ago, not the most standard conversion. Her missing school the day before had been a combination of embarrassment and a long and difficult talk with her sister…a sister that wanted to meet her new boyfriend.

Eeping as only she could, Hikari felt her body being pushed along by Asuka's monster strength. "I, um, you see about Shinji-kun and me that day," Hikari's voice came out just as clearly as her mind was able to think. Looking for an escape route, Hikari's mind came up with a great idea and she phased out of Asuka's grip. _I feel bad running, but they'll kill me for stealing my way into their circle! _

"Damn it Hikari don't do this! We just want to talk about things is all," Asuka spun around calling out. Sniffing the air, Asuka's face scrunched up in confusion and anger when nothing but bad scents assailed her. "Ayanami, do your thing, just like we talked about," Asuka huffed and crossed her arms defensively.

Slowly, painfully slow, Hikari walked further and further away from the other three girls. Confident that her ethereal form was impossible to see, Hikari let out a shrill yell when Ayanami walked right in front of her and pointed. "She can't see me it's not possible for her to see me!" Hikari said incredulously.

"I see and hear you, Hokari-kun," Rei drolly retorted. Her finger squarely pointed at Hikari's head, "Suzuhara bring her back over for our discussion."

And with a quick flash of light, Mari's smiling never fading, Hikari found herself once again corporeal. "Fish sticks! I forgot what you said about them!" Hikari's head hung down low in defeat. It made sense that the demonic Rei could see her ethereal body, and Mari's odd powers could force her back. With no recourse, "You're not going to kill me for this are you? Or blank my memories…I-I-I don't want to lose them," she whimpered.

"Hikari, if I minded Shinji and you bumping uglies I could have…or Urd could have taken care of you on day one," Asuka's rosy blush was something unexpected. Restarting her walk, Asuka waved at the others to follow. "I won't say I'm happy that I have to share with my best friend with you, but I rather you not go off and bang strangers. If you find a new boyfriend, awesome, if not I guess I can let you borrow my scratching post," Asuka's sense of ownership was not lost on the other girls.

Strolling at a leisurely pace behind Asuka, arms linked behind her back, Mari gasped lightly. "Oh Asuka-san, I do believe Shinji-sama is not yours to dole out as you see fit. Is it not his choice who he is with, and if you do not agree you could…I mean if it offends you, you could simply not…" she found herself gazing down at her green skirt.

"What the passive Suzuhara is saying, you don't like it you can leave our group whenever you want. My sisters and I could see all his needs are met without anybody else," Rei filled in for Mari as she marched past Asuka. "As Shinji isn't here to agree with me, you have my word that he has never gone wanting from any of us," Rei actually smirked at Asuka.

For a moment, Hikari feared a fight was about to break out. Rei and Asuka were exchanging such heated stares that it left a physical presence on the world around them. Did she really want to be counted in this number of crazy people? A cat girl, a harem of succubus, a genie, a de-aged woman, an angelic assassin, a demonic tutor, and a splattering of other normalish women, it was a full hand already…add an esper to it and maybe it was to much.

But Hikari couldn't deny the spark that she felt. Something had felt right about that exchange in the infirmary, something she wasn't ready to let go of. Maybe she'd only tag along for awhile, still hunt for a boyfriend of her own, but she hadn't lied. She could come to love Shinji, but she'd have to get over the strangeness of everything else to see it to fruition. Just watching Asuka and Rei bear down on each other was a warning sign, one she wasn't going to heed just yet.

"So if he's so smitten with you and your little sisters, why is he taking me and ONLY me to 'Adam and Eve' today after he finishes his business at school?" Asuka's haughty voice rang like bells. Skipping ahead, her tail flicking to the left and right actually knocked a trash bin over. "If he was putty in your hand as you think, why no date for you or any of your brood?" Asuka questioned.

Coming to a stop at the intersection of streets, Rei'e eyebrow raised. "You are going to that club?" Rei almost looked shocked. "I will not question your taste in locations, as for Shinji, I do believe I could beat you in appeasing him. Any of my sisters could actually. Compared to us you are a…kitten," she drew her lips back in what appeared to be an attempt at ferocity.

Patting the air between the combatants, Hikari tried to douse the flames. "Now, now you two, isn't it more about the feeling of oneness than the act itself? Shouldn't we be content with that?" though it sounded a little hollow coming from her. She was just coming to understand her emotional attachment to Shinji where Asuka and Rei had loved him for months. "This isn't a competition, and we have more important things to worry about. Right Mari?" Hikari asked the girl she knew for ages.

"Oh! A competition that sounds lovely! Can I participate too! Can we all do it together or would we have to spread it along?" Mari cooed and clasped her hands together. Dancing along the street, Mari weaved back and forth a symbol of true blissful ignorance. "I could take so many cute forms and…" her watched started beeping and her dance ended. "Oh phooey I have to meet my brother and Suzumiya-san now," Mari pouted. "We can talk about this idea of Hokari-kun's later, yes?" Mari asked before blinking out of existence next to them with an audible pop.

Oh hell no! Hikari didn't say that! How could Mari, intelligent/caring/mind-numbingly ignorant at times Mari have thought she was suggesting a wager! "Uh that didn't come out right, I think Mari must have been confused. You know how Mari can be at times right, Asuka?" Hikari's hand reached out for her friend then fell to her side. Asuka wasn't even hearing her right now, but Hikari didn't like the blaze in her friend's eyes. This wasn't going to be good.

Holding her hand out to Rei, Asuka's feral expression was only heightened by her ears slicking back and her tail coiling around her leg. "You, me, and my scratching post…we'll see who the better woman is you harpy," Asuka's head slowly went up and down once.

Taking Asuka's hand, a similar expression of conviction spread throughout Rei's complexion, "You name the time and place and I will show you why I was chosen before you." With a single pump of her hand, Rei released Asuka and headed down the street towards her house with Hikari tagging along.

With her home being along the same stretch of road as Rei's for a brief time, Hikari said her goodbye to Asuka and quickly caught up to Rei. "A-Ayanami do don't mean to be rude, but isn't what you're doing to Shinji wrong? You two are treating him like a piece of meat or a price to be won, isn't he…" Hikari wanted to sound more convinced but it was hard.

"It is not our feelings for him that is the question, Hokari-kun," Rei said plainly and flatly. Stepping over a pile of refuse on the ground, Rei tittered with her balance for a moment. A tiny pair of wings erupted from her back, flapped twice, and helped the girl remain standing before vanishing. "My sisters and I love him unconditionally, the same goes for the cat I assume, but what isn't known is who between us is best and expressing it," Rei rolled her hand over as she finished.

Hikari wasn't going to pry into that little statement, the can of worms was so big it would feed a damn ocean of fish. Checking her watch, she had a few hours before she had to be home to watch her younger sister. "Ayanami, you keep mentioning your sisters, m-mind if I meet them?" she wanted desperately to change the subject away from Shinji, contests, and the big misunderstanding.

Stopping for a moment, Rei glanced up at the sky and that baleful sun. "I was entertaining a similar notion. My sister Fourteen is anxious to meet you and gauge your prowess, if you were willing," Rei cryptically stated. "As for the trouncing of your friend by my superior skill, know that it wasn't Suzuhara's comment that trigged this. It has long been an idle thought in our collective. We want to show Soryu our superiority," Rei nodded to herself and lead the way to her apartment.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hikari offered Shinji a mental apology for what was to come anyway. Walking in silence the rest of the way to Rei's apartment, Hikari was shocked at the squalid condition she found the building in. But upon going inside, her brain almost melted and ran away screaming into the night. So…many…Ayanami's. Had she been thinking rationally, and not a gibbering pile of meat shaped like a Hikari doll, the class representative would never have gone into Fourteen's room.

Ah Fourteen…after sampling her beloved…well…she was going to make sure everybody that Shinji shared was at least up to her standards. Shinji deserved it, at least that's what Fourteen believed, and Hikari was in for a very prolonged series of examinations that left the poor girl questioning bi-sexuality, her sanity, and just what other uses she could find for cookware.

X-X

Pacing outside of Takashiro's office, Shinji tugged at his head in frustration. He had been so certain of his actions up till this point, but now at the threshold he was waffling. Telling Hiroko the truth was mandatory, no more deception or lies. He'd deal with the consequences of his actions face to face, well Metatron and Urd were with him but he made them promise to just watch unless things went really bad.

"I can't do this, she'll think I planned it all just to get into her pants or something," Shinji moaned and spun on his heels. While Hiroko's pants were very nice to get into, what Shinji failed to predict was how getting into her mind would go. She wasn't some mindless assassin, she was a caring, flighty, at times erotic, but good natured person. And he could no long lie to her about not knowing about that book. It was time to man up, and if that meant he was hated, well then he was hated.

As he started walking away, Shinji stopped when the door suddenly burst open, a pair of arms latched around his waist, drug him in, and shut the door in rapid succession. Latching the door, Hiroko wasted no time pulling Shinji into an intimate embrace. Clawing at his shirt, she reached under it and pressed her cold hands to his warm chest. Shinji's mind rattled, had to fight off the temptation.

Captain Libido at the helm with a six-shooter was keeping his eyes on Ego and Super Ego. It was happy time damn it! One last roll in the hey with the minx in case she opted to shut the doors to paradice! How could they not bask in that main of red hair, supple breasts, and a WHAM! And the Id came in with the surprise vase to the back of the head and regained the mind for rational thought.

Putting his hands on Hiroko's shoulders, who was already on her knees working his zipper, Shinji pushed her gentle back. "Hiro-chan, what are you doing? I-I know you enjoy this, but…you've never been so forward before. What is wrong?" this wasn't the way he expected this to go. Sure Hiroko had a neigh insatiable craving, but she was never baseless. Hell half the time the spent together it was just her gushing about all the attention she got, her fantasizes (some of which scared the shit out of Shinji), but never just fucking.

Turning away from Shinji, she fell back to sitting on her legs and grabbed the sides of her shirt. "I…I don't know, Shi-Shin-chan. Lately I felt…feel…so different. I feel like a part of me is missing, my-my strength or courage or…something is just…gone," she pulled at her shirt more, likely not intentionally showing off more of her impressive features. "I-I heard you and thought you could…we could chase my fear away if we just…I worked the other day I caught you in the infirmary," she spied a quick glance at the boy.

Scratching at his nose, Shinji slowly inched along the door and wall to get free of his confines. Hiroko's office was in shambles, books were tossed off the shelf, torn parchment and painting fragments littered the room as the sun poured in. The desk even was shifted out of alignment. But what really bothered Shinji was the lingering stench of sex, something happened in this room, and he didn't know if he wanted to know what it was.

But it was as Metatron told him, those giving powers by Order were suddenly cut off as the Trials entered end-game. "Hiroko," he paused and gathered his courage, "What happened in this room. It…it stinks in here, and you know why. I won't press judgment or anything on you, so…you tell me something and I'll tell you something, tit for tat so to say?" if he was to blame…well then he'd ask Urd and Metatron to help him make amends.

Spinning around, Hiroko sat with legs spread eagle as a sunbeam hit her. Closing her eyes, she shuttered and dropped her head. "Toshio Kusinagi came here earlier today. Said he wanted ask my opinion on something, well he just wanted sex," she huffed and leaned back against the door. Opening her eyes she found Shinji gazing out the window. "My turn, what brings you to my office today?" she asked softly.

Swallowing hard, his mind already knew the next question he wanted to ask, Shinji's hand made a fist. "I know something about the Lexicon that I wanted to tell you," he had to prolong things just long enough to learn what he wanted so he didn't offer the full news yet. "Did you two…did he hurt you?" he didn't think that violated things to offer two such questions. They were linked anyway.

Sniffling Hiroko forced herself to stand. "We did, I hoped that it would just take a body to make the fear go away, and yes he did, but not intentionally I think," she ran her hand over her stomach with a smidgen of fear. Taking a fugitive step closer to Shinji Hiroko's hand reached out for his back only to pull itself back. "Since you asked me two I'll ask you two, only fair. H-how does hearing that make you feel, and w-what did you learn about that book?" a hairline crack ran though her voice that would hitch at the oddest intervals.

How did that make him feel? Hiroko had slept with another boy in his class, was he upset, sad, happy, or did he not have the right to feel anything. They weren't a couple, and they had only started this tryst because she tried to find the Lexicon. "Hiro-chan, what you do is up to you. You and I…we're not dating, but I won't lie and say it makes me happy," he had to be truthful. "You're your own person, capable of making your own choices. Unless things changed between us, I can't rightly say one thing or the other as you…haven't said anything about other women and me," he didn't want to be the hypocrite here. Taking a deep breath he added, "And I found out who has the Lexicon. Hiro-chan, how are you feeling about what you did?"

Turning around to face the results of her actions, the destroyed office and abundance of wrecked artworks, Hiroko let back a mighty laugh. "You are right, neither of us have much room to comment on the others lovers, but I guess I expected you had others…with how the rumors are and having tasted you first hand," Hiroko's head dipped pressing her chin to chest. "But I have to admit too…that I was mistaken about Toshio. I felt cheap, used, and a fool. I don't think I'll be doing anything like that again." With a definite fear in her voice she asked, "W-who has the Lexicon, Shinji."

After hearing what she just said, Shinji didn't want to answer. Wasn't he just going to hurt an already hurting woman by confessing? She made a mistake, and he was seeing her suffering for it. But if he lied now, he would only make things worse for her and himself in the end. "I have it, Takashiro-san, I've always had it. I was afraid you'd hurt me if you found out, I never…never meant to use you. I…I was afraid to confess it. But as I grew to know you, I felt…feel that I have to tell you this, and one more thing if you can stand the sight of me," he finally turned back to see her. Her back was still facing him, but he saw her shoulders just drop.

Slamming her dainty fist into the wall, pulling back a bloodied hand with nothing else to show for it, Hiroko bit down hard on her lip. "You bastard…just wanted to fuck me to eh? All those words, and lines about caring for me…just sugary words to get my panties off…" she hitched as her head rolled to the side. Her shoulders rocked as more hitches and muffled cries threatened to leave her lips. "Say your piece, Ikari, say it and be gone, I do believe our fun is over. I welcome the cold compared to your lies," she spat out.

And there it was, it hurt, but Shinji had to admit he got off easy if that was all that came from it. She had every right to be angry, every right to hate him, and he would not defend himself for it. The Libido was pissed off, but the other parts of him just kicked the twat in the stomach. "I won't defend myself further. All I wanted to add was…the reason you feel like you've lost something is…God has abandoned this planet, and you were infused with powers from him up until recently," he repeated Metatron's words.

Heading for the door, Hiroko moving out of his way without looking at him, Shinji couldn't think of anything else really to say. "I didn't want to hurt you, and I never saw you as a piece of meat, Takashiro-san. The best times we had…were the times when we just spent with each other, not when we…I'm sorry," opening the door to the office, he waited and prayed she said at least something else before he left.

"I won't try and take it from you, Ikari, but know if you abuse it I will either steal it or kill you. I won't let you corrupt innocence anymore than you have," Hiroko's tone was final and devoid of the warmth it usually had. "Now get out of here, and never speak to me again of 'us'," she pushed the lad out the door, shut it, and locked it.

Popping up on Shinji's shoulder, Urd patted his cheek with her tiny hand. "You did good, kid, took lot of balls to confess that to her," Urd didn't smile, but had a proud aura about her. "And after a time thinking about things, you never know, maybe she'll see the err of her ways," Urd just shrugged at that though.

Materializing on the other shoulder, Metatron did smile softly at her human companion. "It was a noble effort to confess your obscuring of the truth to her, in time her heart will mend," the angelic assassin went so far as to kiss Shinji's cheek. "Better to be truthful than mask your intentions as my creator has," a darkness seeped into Metatron as she found herself transfixed on that growing darkness in the sun.

As hurt as he was, Shinji did feel better about things. He was never a good liar, felt horrid about it, but not now. "I guess I should head over to meet Asuka, I could use some food to help forget what just happened," he said hoarsely. Maybe it was the end of something, but better to end with some salvaged pride than being exposed and having the shit storm truly explode.

X-X

Groaning loudly, Maya planted her head against the cooling metal desk. "I am so sick and tired of recalibrating Unit-01 every ten minutes," she moaned as her computer proceeded to run the necessary tests. It was becoming standard operating procedure to have that mecha fetishist come in, make a few changes, and then demand a number of tests be run to confirm things. "I swear if she makes us do this for Unit-02 and Unit-00 I'm going to quit," she said as she popped her head up only to rest her chin on the desk.

Placing a can of soda next to Maya's head, Makoto just shrugged and took his own seat. "You can't deny the advances though, some of those methods she's using are so out there its genius," he chuckled a little as he continued his own work. "Even her updates to the scanning and observation systems are fantastic!" the geek gushed about his updated tech. "I mean before I could only get a vague outline of the buildings, and now I can…whow," the now red faced man shut off his monitor.

Running his own series of calibrations, Shigeru nodded to Makoto's logic. "I've never had a easier time hitting the targets with the automated defenses than I do now. That girl, freaky-deaky as she is, is some type of technology goddess or something! I don't mind the changes to much," he fired off a missile at the 1/1 scale model of the Third Angel.

"Speaking of Skuld-san, you think she has a boyfriend?" Makoto asked non-to-discrete. "I mean I know she's all over the Eva's and all, but what else do we know about her?" he turned to Maya. "You're a girl, you guys ever talk or something? What can you tell us about her?" he quipped.

Her jaw, thanks to Shinji's apologizing to her earlier that day during Unit-01's practice run, literally unhinged at Matoko's question. Wild Surges 499 wasn't quite under Maya's control yet, but being able to unhinge her jaw like a snake had its advantages when it worked. Quickly slapped it back into place before the men noticed though, Maya snorted at them. "How nice of you to notice I'm a woman NOW, Makoto-chan, and here I thought you'd never notice me," she threw her head back with excessive drama.

Playing the world's smallest violin, the man was well used to Maya's sudden oddness. "Ha ha miss chest thrust, but seriously you spend more time with her and her sister than we do. Anything you can tell us about Skuld or Urd" Makoto said Urd's name like most men do a believed lesbian, with fear and confusion.

Oh if Maya had the looks of either of those women, she wondered if Makoto would have noticed her before things took such an odd twist in her life. Sure she wasn't sexy, or unique, and could at times be mistaken for a boy, but she was a woman too damn it! But the pig…Makoto did have a point, she did spend time with those other-worldly sisters. Though the idea of either of her male compatriots scoring with them or wanting to put Maya into a mischievous mindset.

"Well I do know that Skuld lives with three other women, the ones she's collaborating all these changes with," Maya said with a maximum emphasis on the 'other women' part. While she knew Urd was no lesbian, well she was bi by all accounts of Ritsuko, Skuld was something Maya didn't know what to suspect. "And from what I've overheard from Urd-san and Misato talking, they're planning something for Ikari-kun. While it might just be a birthday party, I don't know why they'd need that much whip cream and lotion," she tilted her head in mock confusion.

Makoto, predictable and gullible Makoto, fell out of his seat with a complete read face and both hands covering his crotch. "M-M-Maybe ice cream party or something. I mean…he is a teenager and all…those rumors are just BS if you ask me," he stammered as he got back into his seat. "O-on a more serious note," no he wasn't changing topics because Skuld might be a lesbian to…that would be silly, "what do you make of that sunspot business?"

Rocking in his chair and letting out a long whistle, Shigeru wondered, "Now if you put Akagi in the mix to I bet he'd blow his load just watching them undress…oh wait what?" Shaking his head free of aberrant thoughts, surely not of a male fantasy of Misato and Urd in a tryst sudden inviting him, Shigeru found both his compatriots staring at him. "Oh yeah that dark spot on the sun, didn't those eggheads say it's a rare sunspot or something?" he didn't sound nearly as embarrassed as he should have.

Wondering to herself if she could make a fire of she rubbed the two sticks together that her friends where not hiding to well, Maya sighed again. It wasn't like she could tell them the truth, hell she hardly believed it herself. Then it struck her, why not tell the truth and watch them laugh it off, Maya scores with the big joke. "Maybe it's a sign that we're all going to be eaten by god if or when he shows up. Gobbled up and spat out of a giant cosmic bum," she even giggled herself.

The reaction was as she expected, both Shigeru and Makoto burst out laughing and smacking their consoles. It was a rich joke alright! God going to eat them, who knew Maya had such an odd sense of humor, but damn it was a good joke.

Drying his eyes, having come to tears with laughter, Shigeru loaded up the next of his tests. "That was damn good Maya, I'm still banking on sunspot and not cosmic excrement," he ended with one more laugh.

Turning back to her work, it was multiplying like rabbits when she wasn't watching. Maya continued to recalibrate Unit-01's readings. It was stronger, faster, had better battery life, and Shinji's scores had doubled with the new fluid, but was it enough? They'd have to keep working on it to know just how far the envelope could be pushed, but if it meant living then maybe Maya shouldn't bitch about it to much. Not fun, but what work was anyway, and the benefits were good…she just picked up a nice leather chase for Shinji and a new whip.

"Later…later…" she giggled…and her jaw unhinged again…stupid jaw…but it made eating super easy.

X-X

Standing outside the non-descript building with the tiny sign shyly announcing the doorway to the 'Adam & Eve' club, Asuka wasn't disappointed. She expected so much more of a fine restaurant than a bland traditional Japanese building. Twice she had been asked for ID, a guard station, and outside the building itself, so she had expected so much more extravagance. Why such secrecy and protection for such a let down, silly Japanese customs. They bouncer at the club almost made her leave if she hadn't dropped Shinji's name.

Catching sight of her befuddled lover coming closer, "It's about time you showed up, idiot! I was going to have to hunt you down, and you know you wouldn't like me when I finally caught you." She flashed out her claws dangerously before scratching Shinji playfully under the chin once he got close enough. Not seeing anybody else tagging along, Asuka wrapped her arm around Shinji's and leaned against him. "Good, you remembered that this is OUR place," she licked his neck lightly.

Shuttering pleasantly in response to Asuka's reward, Shinji adjusted his collar. "Well I would have been here earlier, but things took longer at the school than I thought they would," he only stalled once in his comment, but quickly recovered. Flashing the badge he got from Fuyutski ages ago, Shinji opened the door to the club for Asuka.

Sniffing Shinji as she walked past them, Asuka was even more content with her beau as he didn't reek of cast off emissions. Asuka learned she could actually identify who Shinji had been with due to the odor, and even after bathing it lingered on him for a good hour. So that meant Shinji hadn't boffed that stupid slut teacher, all the more reason to celebrate.

"So you can be a gentleman after all at times," she cooed to Shinji and reclaimed his arm after he entered. The inside was much more to her liking than the drab outside. Frescos, statues, and a nice earth toned atmosphere with polish oak surfaces all around. Odd thing was for a club she didn't see any other patrons, only the geisha behind the counter complete with white face and ruby red lips. "You ever come here before?" she asked softly.

Rubbing at the back of his head, Shinji shuffled his feet as Asuka lead them down the red carpet. "No, the first time was going to be when we had our little shared date with Mari, then you made me promise not to come alone. I don't really…really know anything about this place," he squirmed as Asuka hugged him tighter.

Bowing lightly to the approaching couple, Sakura Izunagi's face went from shock to giddy in a moments notice. "The illustrious Third Child has finally opted to accept our invitation. Fuyutski-kun requested it so long ago we feared you would turn us down, we even sold your admission at a heavy discount," she stated as the couple got to her station. "I am at your service, Ikari-sama and guest, though it is strange for you to bring a guest on your first visit," she said without malice.

Reading the name on the plaque behind the woman's head, Asuka wasn't sure what to make of this whole mess. "Izunagi-kun, Shinji isn't somebody to suck up to, now what can you tell us about this place?" Asuka spun around and admired the environment. But thanks to that damn woman she had to put the masks back up, she hated it, but she could not and hence forth would not show weakness to anybody save Shinji. Sniffing the air, Asuka caught a strange fragrance, "Odd smell in here."

Handing Shinji a leather bound book, Sakura paid Asuka head service, "We have many imported herbs for our customers use. Many have potent smells…cat-girl-san." Opening the book in Shinji's hands, the matron of the brothel handled her prized costumer with great care. "Choose your escort for the evening, or if you wish choose more than one, all are well trained to suit your any and every whim," she flipped a few pages of attractive women and some men.

Spying the pictures of waiters and waitresses, Asuka took the book from Shinji's hands. "Odd place you have here if you let us pick like this," Asuka wasn't liking the glares she was getting from that damn woman. Something about Sakura came off as confrontational, almost as if the woman didn't want Asuka around. Stupid woman likely wanted to hit Shinji up for an endorsement or something to improve the restaurants popularity. Finding a woman she thought was cute…blonde with blue eyes named Tina Foster. "This one, she's American so she should have good taste," Asuka handed the book back.

"Is that alright with you, Ikari-sama, for your friend to make your selection for you? Foster-kun is brand new to our humble family, first day in fact" Sakura couldn't help but glare at the audacious child.

Nodding his head, Shinji wasn't about to rock the boat, "Yeah I trust Asuka's taste in almost everything. And I guess it doesn't matter, with how this place looks I can see coming back multiple times," he smiled back at the mistress.

"You honor my establishment with your comment young Ikari, I look forward to your continued business," Sakura put the binder back and picked up a nearby phone. "Foster-kun you have the honor of being the first to receive our long awaited guest, please offer him every comfort," she said in a controlling yet regal manner. "Please wait over by the benches, Foster-kun will take you to your room momentarily. Are you sure you wish your…friend to accompany you or would you rather she have her own room and…" Sakura tried again desperately to get Asuka away from the real target.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder and bearing her fangs, Asuka was done playing with this chick. "Sorry Izunagi, I'm going with Shinji because this was MY idea. My little Idiot here would never come to a place like this on his own, not when he can take care of things on his own anyway! So you can stop with the whole sucking up bullshit right now, I swear you'd suck him off right now if he'd agree to bolstering your advertisements! So back off!" Asuka huffed in low tones that only the three of them could hear.

"Asuka-chan maybe you shouldn't…that's rude to say such things," Shinji was mollified by Asuka's comments. Taking a step back, not that it did any good with his arm intertwined with hers, Shinji bowed to the head mistress. "She means well, but she just doesn't like people talking down to her," he tried.

Shaking her head, Sakura just smiled at the boy, such a nice boy, "No need to apologize for her. Foreigners are often shocked at how we run our business, Ikari-sama. You enjoy Foster-kun's company and we look forward to your many returns," with that Sakura headed to her back room of cameras to watch and evaluate her girls.

Huffing loudly, Asuka dragged Shinji to the waiting bench and plopped down. Stupid hag of a woman couldn't have been more despite if came out with sparklers and sang. But alone with Shinji again, Asuka peacefully leaned against him, "Sorry about that, but I won't let people use you, that's my job," she murmured between deep steady purrs.

They said nothing, content in each others presence. When the blonde, Tina, finally showed up in a deep royal blue kimono, Asuka got to her feet and prodded Shinji to do the same. "So you're our waitress for the day are you, I hope you know your choice in meat as I'm starving," Asuka announced as the girl approached.

Taking Shinji's other arm, Tina's smile was almost as wide as Asuka's. "Oh I know meat very well, I'm good at picking out the choicest cuts, but I'll leave that to you to decide later, Shinji-kun," Tina headed off dragging Shinji who in turn dragged Asuka. Coming to a small wood frame door, Tina got on her knees, opened the door and gestured to the couple. "After you two," she followed closely after and shut the door. "Sound proof if you're worried," she rapped on the white paneled room that looked much like an old sitting or tea room.

The first red flag was raised as Asuka took her seat at the table in the room. Their was a bed…a big bed in this room. Why would a restaurant need beds in its rooms? "Say uh…Tina…what's with that king size over there?" she pointed at the white elephant in the room. The more she thought about it, the more Asuka was starting to feel like breaking something.

Handing Shinji and the whelp a menu, Tina just shrugged, "We offer our customers whatever they desire, cat-girl-san, and if that means we have a bed we have a bed, our a couch, or even the floor," Tina shrugged and sat next to Shinji in a very non-Asuka approved way. "So what do you want first Shinji-sama?" she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"S-s-salad would be great Foster-san," Shinji yelped as a hand went stray into areas not for open use. "Y-you wanted a steak right Asuka?" he ran his finger down the menu and found it. "S-some drinks too, you can pick them," he rushed to finish the order.

Popping back up, Tina gathered the menu back from Shinji and headed to the door. "You two don't start without me now, its bad manners," she stuck her tongue out playfully and shut the door.

Sitting down on the bed, Asuka's powerful brain was making calculations of the most dreaded kind. "Something is odd about this place, who gave you that card again, Shinji?" she smelled rat…or more precisely she smelled sensual oils and latex which was on her menu for AFTER they left the restaurant. "And what exactly did they say about this place when they gave it to you?" curse her for not doing her research into the matter. All Asuka had seen was the high priced neighborhood and made her assumption.

"Fuyutski-san gave it to me, said it would help me relax or something," Shinji said after thinking a few moments. "And I agree for a restaurant this place has a very unique feel to it, it must have cost a fortune for him to get me this card. With such lavish rooms for such few people…" Shinji's voice had a tremor of its own.

Taking a seat at the table to Shinji's left, the small table didn't allow her to sit next to him, but she was close enough to grab his hand under the cloth. "Well this is the richest part of town, so they COULD just be strange and live off that," but she wasn't to sure. This had all the earmarks of a damn whorehouse, but why would that old man give Shinji a card to it!

Opening the door with excessive energy, Tina carried a tray of pink beverages. "Your drinks are ready, food will be out once its done," she announced and set the drinks down. "Made you my favorite, Shinji-sama and guest, drink hearty!" she bubbled. Girl had energy to spare and down right overwhelming positive aura about her.

Sipping the drink, Shinji nodded, "Good, odd after taste but still very good." He took another deeper drink as Tina sat across from him at the table. "So…how do you like working here, Foster-san?" he asked as the air drew dense in the room.

Pounding her glass instantly, Asuka poured herself another from the pitcher on the tray. "Yeah Foster, tell us about this place, I would just…hic…love to know more about it," well that was an odd warmth from the drink. If Asuka didn't know better she'd have thought it was alcoholic. But she didn't smell any booze or taste any, and her sense should have easily detected it. Damn it was tasty though…and Shinji looked tasty too.

"Call me Tina, Shinji-sama," Tina playfully bantered. Tugging on the edge of her kimono, opening it up suggestively, Tina reclined back. "As for this place, well it's the best paying job I could get. I'm a photographer by trade, but well not too much call for them now. So with no other options, my family has either died or moved away, I took this job. Sakura said if I do well enough I could be made a V.I.P.'s personal attendant and work only for them!" Tina exclaimed proudly.

Another glass down, Asuka's vision went a little hazy. Still it was damn good drink, and even Tina wasn't looking to bad…damn she had bigger breasts than Asuka thought hidden in that kimono. "A-a-and I bet you want my Shin-chan to be that VIP huh? Who wouldn't want the only male pilot as their boss? And you!" Asuka quickly spun on Shinji spilling some of that damn tasty liquid on his cheek. After licking her beverage back, "You are to nice to these people who just…just wanna use you! I WANNA USE YOU!" she finished her third glass.

"Asuka maybe you should calm DOWN!" Shinji jumped suddenly. "Asuka why did you…Asuka are you…oh hell," Shinji yelped and jumped again. Squirming in his seat the boy quickly finished his own first drink and poured a second.

Sipping her own drink, Tina giggled, "You two should be careful with that, strong stuff." Taking another small drink, Tina sat up and tugged on her Kimono a bit more. "And she is right though, Shinji-sama. Mistress stated all us girls were to make you want to come back again and again. And getting a look at ya, you remind me of the one that got a-away," Tina hiccupped.

"Mistress!" Shinji and Asuka parroted as the word sank in.

"I knew it!" Asuka sputtered out and burped, "This is a damn brothel and you're here to lure Shinji in with your big tits, and blue eyes…and your damn thighs…cute face…" who the hell cares if its booze! Asuka downed her forth glass, grabbed Shinji and planted a big open mouth on him. "SHINJI" she ordered, "Bed now! YOU WATCH…may…maybe you can join in…tired…" Asuka proceeded to pick Shinji up, walk to the bed as the frazzled boy polished off his second highly intoxicating drink.

When Asuka woke up after blacking out, the first the she was made aware of was Shinji was naked, she was naked, and Tina was naked and snoring loudly. "Well fuck" was all she said to sum up her mindset. Shinji was going to have to explain a lot after he woke up, and Asuka just prayed he remembered more than the nothing she did. "Stupid delicious booze," Asuka looked at the four empty pitchers on the table, the empty plates, torn clothing, and a digital camera.

"Somebody is going to pay for this…but not today," the girl with a hang over crawled back to Shinji, wrapped his arm around her, and went back to sleep as Tina groped her from behind. "Pay dearly…so warm," she murmured and went back to sleep.

X-X

Notes

Yeah I finally got that damn club into the story. I had meant to bring it in so many times before, but never had a good time. And no, Tina is NOT going to be a regular, just needed a face and a name to go with the story so the cast has not increased. Way to many as it is. As for the drinking/black out scenario I speak from experience that it IS possible so…no upset comments about 'its impossible to do that'.

No matter, hope you enjoyed this and are having an easy time xmas shopping.

Later!

Mercaba


	31. Chapter 31

Standard Disclaimer

Happy 2011 everybody! Still trucking along with these stories, working on some ideas for new ones, and I'm always open to suggestions. Hope you all have a fun new year's, but not so much that you got sick. Good luck on the resolutions and well…I hope you continue to support my writings this year as well.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 31

Sitting at the supper table, Shinji to her left and Misato across from her, Asuka's ears pressed low against her head and her tail flickered about like mad. Having not called the night before, not checked in at all, and came home well into the morning, the two teens were in for a massive earful from their legally appointed ward. Asuka suspected Misato was just upset that she got a full night alone with Shinji. With the terrible odors of Misato's burnt offering to the culinary gods below her nose, she picked at what appeared to be food.

Sipping his tea, Shinji occasionally stole glances at the digital camera on the table. "Things just got out of control, Misato-san. We didn't intend to spend the night at the club, but with the drinks being what they were…we just must have blacked out?" he turned to Asuka with a pleading expression. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his wrinkled clothing adding to the pathetic aura he was protruding.

Pushing the rubbery looking monstrosity that blasphemed all that was good and wholesome about food away, Asuka huffed loudly. "Look we got drunk alright! We didn't mean too, it wasn't planned, and then we just sort of passed out. The club was nice enough to let us sleep it off there, so can we just let this rest? Punish us if you have to, but just keep it down, I have a hangover," Asuka clutched at both sets of ears a well as she could. Sound and its brother light were making existence very nasty for her at the moment.

Coffee in one hand, beer in the other, Misato's expression switched from angry to sadistic. Bouncing her coffee cup off the table vindictively, the major was not showing any signs of forgiveness. "You two had me worried sick and you want me to just let this slide? What about that camera, what was this club you went to that served minors AND let you both sleep there? Hell if Urd didn't report you two were alright I was going to have section-2 start canvassing the city!" she screeched in her highest pitch possible.

"URD! I-I-I I forgot that she would have been watching us! She can tell us what happened Asuka!" Shinji's own excitement added way to much volume to his statement. Reaching for the camera, Shinji's head wobbled around the room looking for his demonic aid. "Urd-san are you here are still sleeping?" he called out.

Well it was time to remind her scratching post he was not to offend her. Getting out of her chair, Asuka rounded the table in three massive steps. Grabbing Shinji's head with both hands, only a little claw damage was done, Asuka gave the boy such a deep throat probing kiss that his brain shut down. Then, after wiping the drool (hers not his) off her face, she sat back down. "Their, finally a little quite, and as for the club, I…forget the name but it was in the rich part of town, so they're used to things like that," with Shinji in happy-land Asuka didn't have to worry about that nasty little truth thing from coming about.

Materializing in the open chair, Urd gently pried the camera out of Shinji's prone fingers. "You, my dear cat girl, are getting very evil. I like it," Urd cooed and ran a finger under Asuka's chin and scratched it. The effect was Asuka's eyes closing and she playfully batted at Urd until the petting stopped. "And my dear ward is still so innocent its cute, but the truth Misa-honey is this," Urd turned the camera on and tossed it over to the woman.

Damn it! Asuka fumed after her brain returned from kitty paradise. She had to find some way to counter her latent catlike characteristics. Anybody could manipulate her when the hit her weak points like that. "Look Misato I can explain all about it…" not really since she was as much in the dark as Misato was. Stupid Shinji didn't remember much more than she did. Tina was no help either as the girl didn't wake up before they left. Whatever Shinji did to her, Tina was well past the point of waking.

Holding up her hand, Misato signaled for quiet. "Talk later or I find something to make your hangover worse," she said as she started going through the pictures. Letting out a long whistle, Misato's expression went through a wide range of variations. Some were almost adorable, others were horrified, and some…well some made her red faced. "One, who was that girl? Two how the hell did you guys get into a whorehouse? Three, how did you get Shinji so…so…dominating?" Misato set the camera down.

Picking up the still running horror view finder, Asuka scanned a few of the images. "Tina Foster was the girl, don't know what happened to her since she was still sleeping when we left," Asuka heard Urd half laugh and found Shinji squirming a bit, not a good sign. "As for the damn place we didn't know it was one when we got there, Fuyutski gave Shinji the card to get in. As for three…I blacked out how would I know? Or did you forget that little fact?" Asuka seethed against her minds request for calm and the headache spiked.

Scrolling through the pictures, Asuka nearly dropped the camera. Apparently all three of them took their time behind the view screen. Pictures were taken of all three of them in various not safe for work posses. What amazed her was Shinji was just…well he was normally so passive when it came to love making, but in these pictures it was quite the opposite. He was taking both Tina and herself in ways never before done. Against the wall, hoisted in his arms, hell some of them were in the shower. He covered them in his essence for horror's sake! And well…some of the pictures of Tina and her…

"Shit I am NOT a lesbian! How the hell did this happen? Urd! What happened?" Asuka slammed the camera down. She did not like seeing an image of her head buried deeply in a mound of yellow scruffy hair. Shinji was going to pay for this, but she'd have to come up with a very good punishment!

Grabbing Asuka's wrist before the girl destroyed the only physical evidence that Shinji could bring two women to simultaneous climax, Urd clicked her tongue. "Well let's say you put the 'bi' back in 'bisexual' than shall we?" Urd tittered. Leaning across the table, the demonic ex-goddess of love slapped Shinji's cheek lightly. "And what I think happened was we found a way around Shin-baby's morality off switch. I mean did you see what he did to that Foster girl in picture seventy-five? Girl will never look at her own fingers the same way again," Urd turned off the camera and handed it to Misato.

Her watch beeping, Misato groaned and pounded the last of her beer. "Shit, I have to get going to Nerv, you two are not off the hook for this," she warned with a waggling finger as she pocketed the camera. Grinding her chair against the ground as hard as hard as she could, Misato grabbed her jacket and put it on. "You two are damn lucky you didn't have school today either or you'd both be grounded…or separated…not allowed to…I'd think of something!" Misato shouted before leaving the room followed by a loud door slam.

Well Misato was going to find a lot of damage done to her room, that was one thing Asuka could promise. That is, she thought AFTER the ringing in her head went away and the urge to vomit got tucked back away. Drinking to much was a very bad thing for her heightened senses. Seeing the shit eating grin still on Urd's damned perfect face, "What is it now you stupidly attractive beast?" It wasn't jealousy, it was just plain not fair. How could Asuka hope to compete against a damn ex-goddess in the way of looks…thankfully Shinji wasn't hooked for some reason.

Taking Misato's coffee cup, Urd scooted out of her chair and ruffled Asuka's hair. "Oh I was just thinking you two might want to watch the video of you three from last night," she teased and put her finger to her temple. Helping herself to the last of the coffee, Urd sashayed her way to the living room and turned the television on. "Turns out those rooms have surveillance cameras in case somebody abuses one of the girls, oh and you might want to ask Shin-baby about what he did after you ran off," Urd put a DVD in the player and hoped into the air.

Alternating between intrigued, horrified, and wrath filled, Asuka didn't know what to do first. That establishment needed to be destroyed for having footage of her pristine ass being slapped much to her utter mind caving delight, it was just that simple. But did she want to see and hear herself being completely owned by Shinji…and what she did to Tina. And wrath was directed at Shinji for likely being to damn soft again! "SHINJI!" she yelled again despite churning up the beehive inside her skull, "What did you do?"

Snapping out of his kiss induced happiness, Shinji scampered away from Asuka following Urd to the living room. Not being able to hover like his demonic aid, Shinji nearly fell over when Metatron popped into existence along side of her. "M-Metatron-san! Did…did you see what happened to?" he dodged Asuka's question as best he could as if they if the question was a bullet aimed at his head.

Her face a rosy hint, Metatron sat next to the reclining Urd. "I did indeed Shinji-sama, and while I do not believe you should drink anymore I would…I would quite like for us to try some of the things…" she couldn't finish as Urd hit the play button.

Grabbing Shinji around the neck, Asuka rapped her knuckle against his skull. "You can't ignore me! I won't let you, now tell me what you did," she held his head and she made the mental vow not to let go until he spoke. It wasn't as if she couldn't guess what that sweet and caring idiot did, but she had to hear it out of his mouth before she could plan his punishment. Taking a peek at the screen, Asuka noticed Urd took the time to add a title card from 'Urd's Paradise Publishing' and titled the movie 'The waking of the beast'.

"I made Foster-san my exclusive woman! T-That means I have to go their at least once a week, but we can just go to eat and not…It felt wrong to…to do that to her! She's not that type of woman so…" Shinji whined as he tugged at Asuka's arm hoping to free himself. Once her arm relaxed he fell backward back onto the couch. Rubbing his neck, "Thanks Asuka, and I don't think I want to…you know…with her anymore, but at least this way she gets paid good money and can continue her dream of being a photographer," he continued to explain.

Holding up her finger, Asuka was done talking to Shinji as the movie started playing. Of course he did that to Tina, it was his damn caring nature that wormed its way into Asuka's heart to begin with. But that place was theirs, Shinji's and hers, so whenever he went she was going to go to. Tina wasn't a bad person, but watching the three of them…well Asuka was feeling a little hot around the collar. When movie Shinji applied the cream to the mounds of Tina's ice-cream sunday, she excused herself. Stupid manly and sexy Shinji…oh yes she was going to have to find a wonderful way to than…punish him.

Oh yes…Rei and her little competition, that would make a great punishment for her wayward scratching post. A very long, sweaty, and pleasurable punishment that she could remember. But she better NOT do to Rei what she did to Tina, she did not want that in her memory.

X-X

Holding the printouts in her hands, Ritsuko felt the need to do something. Cry, scream, or maybe tear the damn paper into confetti and throw it into a fan. What she was reading was impossible, Skuld's origin be damned, it wasn't possible for science to work the way she was seeing. All three Eva's had been upgraded, one night was all it took for Skuld's retrofits to Unit-01 to be applied to Unit-00 and 02. She had improved battery life into the hours span, increased strength, higher synchronization, and weaponry that if the UN ever saw the specs would call them war crimes waiting to happen.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" the tired Akagi asked her compatriot. Why Misato looked ready to chew metal and spit bullets, Ritsuko didn't know, but suspected it had to do with the fact Shinji and Asuka didn't come back last night. "That freak and…" Ritsuko tried not to shudder but any mention of the humanoid Magi forced it, "her support sinned against nature to make these things!"

Jumping off Unit-02, Skuld rolled along the catwalk and launched back to her feet. "No, that would be Naoko's doing when she first created these things using Urd's grandmother as its template," Skuld stuck her tongue out. Pushing the ear-bud in to hear over Ritsuko's cries, "Ayanami, take Uni-00 to the new training round and practice using the new weapons system. Once you're done we'll get that other one in here and see if its up to snuff too," she ended by grabbing her thermos of ice cream and drinking the warmer goop.

Leaning against the metallic bars of the catwalk, Misato appeared lost in thought, almost lost to the world. "Good timing too, that sunspot is nearly half finished now. Yesterday it was so small, but today it reminded me that we've only one shot at this," she shivered and rubbed at her arms. "Say what you will about these changes Rits, but I'm glad to have them. Makes me feel a little safer," she spun around to gaze deeply into the face of Unit-02.

But it was her duty to make all the great scientific discoveries and advancements! She had been hired to be the chief scientific officer after her mother's first bout with death. Having this diminutive ice cream addict just walk in and change everything, well it put Ritsuko out of sorts. What was she to do if she wasn't needed anymore? She had lost her place, lost her role, and was downgraded to being the damn paper girl!

"All I want is for this to be over. I want my life back the way it was before we had to worry about giant cosmic horrors eating our planet," Ritsuko popped a fresh smoke in her mouth but left it unlit. "The angels were one thing, we could face them, but this new enemy…how can even these upgraded units help against that?" she wasn't trying to be pessimistic but when your enemy was God, it was hard not to be.

Walking up to the trio of women, Makoto handed them each a folder. "Help against what Akagi-san? Something other than the angels coming?" the uniformed man did his best not to ogle the trio of disgustingly attractive women. He gave the scientist turned super model a good once over, stopped at the apex of her legs for longer than he should and getting caught.

Slapping her jacket against the man's body, Misato scoffed. "Don't think about it to much Makoto-kun, and don't let me catch you eye humping my best friend again alright?" she said harshly. "Hang my coat up with the others, and get Asuka on the line and tell her to get down here. I don't care what she's doing, watching, or if she still has a hang over, she's needed down here for testing," she waved the man off.

Rattled at Misato's darker reaction, Ritsuko actually laughed. "I remember a time when you'd tease the hell out of him before sending him off," she opened the folder to see nothing but a picture of Gendo in rags sitting on a street corner, the picture had the words 'from Yui' on it. Makoto's little reaction were getting old though, Ritsuko found being seen as nothing but a walking sex-object to have lost its charm. She still loved having her way with Urd and Shinji, but others…it was old.

"Men are such pigs, how you humans can stand to be around them is beyond me. Give me mecha any day," Skuld surmised. Checking her assortment of tools, she tossed them into a bag that was too small to hold them all, yet it magically did. Covered from head to toe in grease and dirt, the ex-goddess of the future rubbed her gloved hands against her head smearing the mess into a paste. "Though Benpai does have his limitations," she aloud yet to herself.

Tossing the folder over the side and into the sea of the new imitation LCL, Misato gripped the safety wall hard. "A lot of them are, that bastard was one for sure," she pointed at the falling image of the fallen commander. "But others are quite nice, to nice if you ask me, but I'd rather he be soft than an unfeeling ass," Misato quipped. "As for Makoto, guy just tries to hard, but if I was lonely, if I didn't have anybody and wanted that to change, I guess I'd do the same," she slid her hands into her pocket.

Loneliness. That word meant things to Ritsuko that Misato couldn't fathom. It had been the constant state of her life up until she met the damn purple haired nightmare. Then Kaji happened at that word came rolling back into her life. Wrapped around here like a cold blanket, but Gendo had taken it away. The man took it away only to replace it with shame and pain, but then Shinji. At first it was just fun to have the new super sensitive smoking hot body and a warm body to share it with without being hit. But…now…

Tossing Gendo's image over the side with Misato's, Ritsuko felt herself smiling. "What are we going to do about that Yagami woman anyway? I know 'he' said not to be to rash with her, but she could sabotage things," Ritsuko joined Misato in leaning against the beam. She wasn't alone and more importantly not in pain emotionally or physically. She didn't want to lose it now that she found it. "We have to win this, I will not let this body go to waste because some dick in the sky wants to have a snack," she just didn't want her friend to know her new feelings.

Retying her headband, Skuld kicked her red boots on tighter. "It'll be a close match, hell it might be impossible so I suggest you live as much life as you can before the sun goes totally dark," she solemnly suggested. Pulling her gloves on and reaffixing them she eyed her jump to Unit-02. "You don't know the full scope of what we have to do, it's a feat nobody ever succeeded in before. I'd say…go home, eat as many desserts and drink as much as you like, live as if you have only a week left to as you just might. But with how you two look…maybe dying would be better than if he captures you," Skuld picked up her bag and jumped back across.

"Bright ray of sunshine isn't she? Bet that machine of hers is getting a lot of usage after she leaves this place," Misato's bitter smile left much to be desired. Reaching into her back pocket, "Hey speaking of getting 'usage' I've some pictures I want to…to show…" a panic wafted into Misato's voice as she started patting herself down. "Oh shit the camera as in my jacket! Come on we have to get to Makoto before he notices and looks through them!" Misato was off and running without waiting for an answer.

Shrugging, Ritsuko fell in step behind Misato. Maybe Skuld was right, maybe she should just take the next few days off to enjoy life in the case that all this work was for nothing. But the people she wanted to spend it with were all in the same building, her home. Yes home, someplace worth fighting for, someplace worth defending. Catching up to Misato as she was throttling Makoto back and forth screaming, Ritsuko grabbed the camera off the floor. Shigeru and Maya were already gasping and staring open eyed at each other, and when she panned through some of the pictures, Ritsuko let out a big laugh. Who knew Shinji was such a shutter but and was able to get Asuka, some blond, and his little friend all in one photo.

X-X

Walking through the city at midday, Touji wanted to go home more than he ever did in his life. Haruhi was having another of her 'lets waste everybody's time hunting for things that don't exist' moments. Thankfully Shinji wasn't around to make him rage as Mari fawned over him, but seeing Yuki and Kensuke together was making the jock feel odd. Of his friends, he was the only one that technically didn't have a girlfriend. He still didn't consider Haruhi his significant other, despite the girl's claims to the contrary.

"So Mari-chan you go off with Chizuru to check the south, Yuki goes east, and Touji and I will go north. And we all meet back in two hours, no slacking either!" Haruhi flicked Kensuke's forehead to emphasize. "And I'm expecting you, Yuki, to not let him drag you off somewhere stupid! That is what we brought Ikari into the club for," she explained. Grabbing Touji's arm, "Break!"

With a brief head nod, Yuki mimicked Haruhi's actions with Kensuke. "I will not allow Aida to take me to any locations marked as red-sites, Suzumiya," she gave Kensuke a strange look which the boy responded too with a yelp and the pair headed off.

"Aahh…I joined this club so I could see if the rumors were true about Ikari-kun being a real stud, not to walk around town with this girl," Chizuru moaned irritatingly as Mari scampered over to her. "You don't mind if we make a stop over at some of the shops do you, Mari-chan? Make the most of things," she whined.

Clasping her hands together, Mari batted her eyelashes, "Oh that sounds dear, but we still have to keep our eyes open for the items Haruhi-san requested. I can tell you all about Ikari-sama though if you are interested." Mari's gushing appeared to quell the annoyance the long black haired, top heavy upperclassman had.

Now Chizuru was a woman after Touji's heart, girl seemed to be a damn nympho, had nice big breasts, and was sexy as shit. Nothing like Haruhi, no Chizuru was closer to normal than the spastic girl dragging him down the street point at everything suspicious. He suspected that most girls didn't try finding genies, didn't recruit his friends to act as living sex toys to increase club membership, but if all he did was hate Haruhi…why was he here?

"Ooh! The sun is half covered! Something is totally going to happen once it's full I can't wait!" Haruhi gushed as she drew Touji closer and pointed at the sun. Her energy level was off the charts as they walked along crowded streets, people telling their children not to point or acknowledge them. Haruhi paid it no mind, "You better tell Ikari that he's being docked two points for missing today's meeting, Minamoto only joined to get closer to him, and I want her for those big knockers of her. Having her in the club will get more men. We get enough people we can cover the whole town on these searches!"

Using people, both Shinji and Chizuru for nothing important, Touji was honestly appalled. "Haruhi, we have to talk about this," Touji was too confused to go on with this shit half finished. Either it was the start or the finish. Were they dating, or was he just another toy for this girl. He wasn't going to be some 'thing' that the girl toyed with, he wanted more. The things he did with her when alone…they were boyfriend/girlfriend things, but she never seemed to address him as such.

Focused intently on a pair of twins walking down the street, two boys with spiky hair and outlandish outfits, Haruhi shushed Touji. "Something is strange about those two…see how close they stand together? Bet they're into some odd twincest or something!" Haruhi marveled as the twins walked into a rental store. "Now what where you talking about?" she straightened her back and continued walking.

"This…us…Haruhi, I want to talk about us, and if there is an us," Touji kept walking along at a bored pace. He didn't want this to be his life, being drug around without his opinion mattering, by a girl he wasn't sure cared or was just using him for fun. "We…we've done things, but I can't be sure what that means to you, since you never talk about yourself! All I know is I interest you in some way," Yuki's comments about Haruhi replayed in his head. Chosen or not, he didn't know what that word really meant.

Her momentum suddenly stopping, Haruhi spun around shocked. "What are you talking about? This isn't the time for this type of insipid talking! We have to find out what's going on and…" she stopped talking, cut off by Touji.

"STOP IT!" Touji yelled, and made a lot of people turn to him. "Stop putting this off, stop putting ME off, I'm tired of this 'maybe yes/maybe no' bullshit you've got going on," he stomped his foot and leaned in closer to her as he yelled. Playtime was fun, but he wanted something serious, not just fun. Kensuke's stories about Yuki made the jock envious. He saw his friends in serious and committed relationships, but what he had going on with Haruhi seemed nothing but a joke to the strange maybe-godlike girl.

Spinning back around, Haruhi stood silent for several moments, arms crossed and head crooked back staring up at the sky. When she did finally speak it was to ask, "What do you want me to say, Touji? You're my man, that's how this is, do you not WANT to be with me? Am I to much hassle for you and your perfect life? Is this not enough fun for you and you want more? I want more too but you're always so…bored," she waved her hand over.

Is that how he came across? While he would admit half of the time he was off with Haruhi on these little misadventures he was bored out of his skull. But the other times, when it was just her and him he had to admit he liked being around her. She just wasn't normal though, did he want that in a girlfriend? Would a girl like Mari be more his taste, complacent and accommodating? No, he didn't want that. How about a sexpot like Chizuru? No, he'd be worried she'd leave him for a bigger better deal.

What about Haruhi turned him off then?

Then it hit him…he was afraid. Afraid she would get bored of him, just as he was bored of walking around town. If he opened his heart to her, opened it fully, and she got bored and dropped him, what then? He'd be hurt, he'd be heartbroken, and he was afraid of that! Big tough jock was afraid of the small girl breaking his emotions to tiny pieces. Kensuke and Shinji were braver than he was, and that was so deliciously ironic that he started laughing.

"I like you, Haruhi, I like you a lot I guess. I want to be with you, but I get the idea you'll drop me for the first esper or genie you find," he half joked but did wonder at moments if Haruhi would cream her panties if she ever did find a mystical creature. "You're not a hassle, well you are a hassle but the type I like," he did love those odd random moments where Haruhi really shook things up, broke the status quo, or just was herself. "I want to be with you, but I guess I'm just worried you'll drop me after I'm not interesting to you anymore," he finally confessed.

She started walking again, not once turning back to face Touji. "You'll never stop being interesting, you're too stupid to stop being interesting," Haruhi actually giggled. "Now let's finish our search, and then you can buy me a soda to cool off, and we can talk about…why you're bored and what I can do to keep you interested," she looked over her shoulder at him and winked. "It's a girlfriend's duty to keep her man coming back home, and not sniffing around for others, and I could have fun coming up with ideas to keep you at my feet," she said in a haughty manner.

What the hell just happened, and why did his slacks feel a lot tighter because of it? Oh yeah, Haruhi's little comment brought about a very vivid mental reaction inside Touji's brain. She was his girlfriend, that was it, no more denying it, no more running, and he felt good about that! It was going to be strange, but he could honestly say he believed what she said. And after a quicker than normal walk about, a very expensive soda, Touji found that Haruhi knew a great place were they could talk, be alone, and well…make out as if the sun was going to go nova in a week.

X-X

While it wasn't technically her office, Yui didn't give to shits about that anymore. She had kicked the vile spawn that had once called this cavernous room his office out and had claimed squatter's rights. It was only temporary anyway, eventually the demonic taint of the world that knew of her would come and end her life. Wonderful payment for services rendered, but that is what following Order was. You served Order because it was Order, not to get rewarded. Only a few had to suffer, and unfortunately she was one of them.

But that didn't mean she was suffering now, hell no she was partying. Gendo's old desk was covered with various tasty treats and a large collection of alcohol. "Let's try the cake mixed with a little chocolate liquor," she quipped and smacked her lips. Taking a spoonful of cake she dropped it in her glass of flavored intoxicant. Giving the mixture a quick swirl she pounded it town, the flavor explosion was fantastic. "Ah, mortals have all the fun things," she cleaned the dribble off her chin as the door opened. "Ah and here come my assassins," she slurred as she finished the non-cake filled glass.

With Fourteen to her left and Metatron to her right, Urd closed the door daintily before crossing the now destroyed image of the sephiroth on the ground. "Finally somebody redecorated this room, I was getting sick of all that false dogma," Urd ground some of the ruble under her boot. "You know why we are here, spy for Order, but know that we've told the mortals we'd take care of things," Urd grabbed a bottle of wine off the desk, bit the cork off, and took a drink.

Hopping up on the desk, her school uniform was far to short for her and rode high on her thigh, Fourteen took a small piece of cake. "You ruined my plans for Shin-chan, we were going to see if he liked cos-playing," she cooed as she took a bite. "And when my sisters get MY time with my little pet I get…" she clawed deep scars into the onyx desk.

Flying across the room, landing behind Yui, Metatron grabbed the drunken angelic spy. "Your actions were dangerously close to violating the terms of the trials, but yet you did not run from us. Do you believe you can defeat all of us?" her monotone voice filled the room with power. One hand on Yui's shoulder, the other formed her flaming blade that she put to the angel's throat. "Dispell you illusion," she threatened and nicked the throat just enough to draw a drop of blood.

"But I like this body, my other is so…non-corporeal," Yui joked and pushed Metatron's blade from her neck. In a flash of light, she let her disguise fall, she would rather die as herself and not some sick parody of that 'man's' wife. Her form shrank a good inch, yet her hair spilled all the way down to the ground in all its platinum glory. Pale white, matching Fourteen's complexion, her gray eyes sparkled with inner light. "We could be twins if you didn't give yourself those flesh bags," Yui pointed at Fourteen's chest, as her own was closer to Maya's in size.

Taking Yui's glass, Urd poured herself some of the rich red wine, sniffed the delicate bouquet, and then sipped it. "Nice vintage, you've good taste for a dog," Urd dumped the rest on Yui's white tunic. "Now, hun, why don't you tell us why you're still here, and what exactly you have planned to ruin our plans?" Urd wrapped her fingers around the tunic's left loop and pulled Yui in close.

Exhaling deeply into the demon's face, Yui kissed Urd's nose. "I'm here, hellspawn, because I have nowhere else to go. I cannot go home, and I feel I owe it to these mortals to witness their end. They do not deserve it, but His will cannot be undone," she reached for the bottle in Urd's other hand and took a drink. "Mortals have such fun diversions for themselves. I shall truly miss it. So do with me what you will, oh and Metatron you should know He has already started crafting your replacement. He does not like, what do the humans call it…oh yes! Sloppy seconds?" she chucked the empty bottle over her head and listened as it smashed against the wall.

Crossing her legs, Fourteen extended one under Yui's chin and flicked her back. "For somebody that tried to kill my beloved, you are awfully chatty with us. Why shouldn't we just seal you now, send you down to Urd's mother, and see what wickedness she can come up with for punishment?" Fourteen tugged at the bow of her cos-play uniform.

"As one who has slain the innocent in His name, Yagami-kun, I can attest that the feeling does not lessen with time, not without somebody to help you," Metatron's blade lost some of its flaming intensity. "Having lived with the mortals I know they are flawed, yet in that imperfection is beauty we do not know," she lowed the blade entirely now. "Some orders should not be followed," the blade vanished.

Laughing loudly, Yui tickled Fourteen's foot. "Sounds like the one closest to Him has lost her way. Corrupted by mortal love, a MORTAL's love cannot compare to his light, yet you through it all away for an animal's lust. How the mighty have fallen!" Yui raged. She knew sex, Gendo beat that horrible lesson into her. Yes the son was caring, the son was loving, but she did not know that personally. Order had to follow Him, it was the way of things, which was why the higher orders, the ones closer, never lasted long. The lesser Order were content to believe the lie that He was infallible and kind.

"Somebody sounds jealous," Urd ran her fingers through Yui's hair, which matched her own for hue. "We have freewill, yet you chose not to exorcise it as Metatron has. She remains loyal to Order, just not the dick of a boss it has," Urd winked at Metatron and nodded. "So, let me ask you this then before we dispense justice upon you. If given the chance, would you do it all over again?" Urd leaned in close, cheek to cheek and whispered it right in Yui's ear.

That felt nice, maybe it was the sugar high or the booze, but the demonic spawns heat felt wonderful. Did she regret anything, damn sure she did! "The mortals don't deserve to die, but what could I do? I was created for this, I have nothing else! Had I disobeyed I would have been uncreated and replaced by someone willing! I want to know kindness, I want to know appreciation, and these humans gave it to me! And now I've doomed them!" she found it funny that she was crying. She was crying for stupid animals trying to free themselves from the yolk of her oppressive creator. "If I could do it over I'd let him unmake me instead. It hurts more to know I'll have killed those who I have come to care for. So…end my suffering…kill me," she grabbed Urd's hands and put them to her own throat.

"You sound as I did once I realized the err of my ways," Metatron pushed Urd away and batted at Fourteen's foot. "You are not beyond redemption, Yagami, but you must not throw your life away when you can attempt atonement. Attempting to get us to kill you will not spare you this pain, only now that you realize that Order has been corrupted by one with to much power can you see to right what you have wronged," Metatron smiled warmly at her angelic sister.

Jumping off the desk, Fourteen pulled her stalkings up higher and pouted. "Poohy, I was hoping she'd not have redeemed herself and I could take out some frustrations on her! Oh well, maybe I can give that Hokari girl another training session," she licked her lips suggestively before teleporting through the monitor on Gendo's desk.

"Girl is going to be the death of Shin-baby either by her own hand or by her wards…she's got half the coven as her students now," Urd tilted her head towards Yui. "As for you, know that we'll be watching you, just in case you're playing us for fools," Urd took another bottle from the desk and opened it. "Oh don't look so shocked, Chaos isn't evil, we just do what we want, and right now we want to let you live. Don't make us regret it," she gave Yui a small pat on the shoulder.

She was going to live? They weren't going to kill her? That…that wasn't supposed to be what happened! Chaos was evil and Order was good! Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? So how could…how could these women who's lover she tried killing let her off the hook so easily! What would become of her now, assuming that she lived through the next weeks end game.

Almost as if reading her mind, Metatron gave Yui a hug. "The multiverse is not a matter of blacks and whites, there are many grays and Urd and Shinji-sama are mighty gray regions. But know that you will never have a place at his or our side, we may forgive you but we will not accept you," Metatron broke away and gave Urd a nod. "May you find your own peace," her voice was honeysuckle and joy before teleporting back to the apartment.

"Shin-baby knew you'd do this, he made us promise not to trap you if you showed signs of regret. Boy is just too soft, hope it doesn't hurt us when we face your bastard of a boss," Urd confessed. A moment later she was wrapped in a ball of light, and then she was in her cream colored Nerv uniform, top two buttons undone for affect. "But Metatron was right, he may forgive you, but we will not let you get close to him. He is OUR happiness, find your own," Urd pinched Yui's check then headed back to the door, she had work left to do today.

In the moments after her trio of would be assassins left, Yui just sat in silence. Chaos wasn't what she thought it was, life wasn't what she thought it was. Having a chance to make up for her sins, Yui was going to start, and start looking for her own happiness. Pushing the button on her comm. System, "Makoto get in here, I have something to discuss with you," she called in the cute little tech she liked.

Lets see what happens here, maybe nothing, maybe something, but for the next week she was damn going to see.

X-X

Notes

Yeah it was light on the humor and heavy on story but I have to have these chapters or the story gets bogged down in side-stories and pointless lime/lemons. I like giving the events meaning and such. But as you might be noticing this story is reaching is climax soon so I'm going to need a new crack-fic/lemony story to work with. So…what ideas do you have? I want to do another fic 'like' this one, crossover-eva, story, so throw some shows at me and I'll grab a few that stick!

Later

Mercaba


	32. Chapter 32

Standard Disclaimer

Man its cold outside lately, stupid Illinois. Thinking maybe its time I move out of this state and move to warmer climates. See if I can't get my job to transfer me to a different office or some such. Story wise I'm liking the ideas you guys are giving me for potential cross overs, thanks.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 32

"You know this is the first time I ever just took a stroll through the Geo-Front, it's so calming," Misato gazed up at the lush greenery. Large trees, wild flowers, and a shimmering sea of grass was so out of place in an underground dome, but it was still lovely. "We should do this more often, bring the pilots with us too, hell maybe have Shinji-kun make us a picnic lunch," Misato flopped to the ground and stretched out on the comfortable greenery.

Taking a seat on Misato's left, Ritsuko let out an abrupt and short laugh. "Knowing you, you'd drag him off behind some tree to get some loving au-natural," the scientist drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them. Putting her chin to her knees, "And all this hinges on whether the upgrades done to the Eva's equate to a damn thing. The sun is nearly covered Misato, we have a day maybe two before…"

Lighting up a smoke, Kaji continued standing and wandering to and fro as he exhaled plumbs of smoke. "Things are getting pretty nasty up there too," he flinched his head at the surface. "They don't know what's coming, but they have a feeling. Stores are closed, people are just acting strange. Hell the demonstration of the Eva's yesterday would have made people delirious a few months ago, but now they just are uneasy," he took a large drag.

Throwing a small temper tantrum, Misato lashed her arms and legs back and forth against the ground pounding and kicking. "You two are supposed to be happy damn it! We have enough to be worried about, without you two adding to it with your stupid reality!" she made her voice high pitched and whiny. But Misato had to admit, over the last few days, ever since the whole ordeal with Asuka and Shinji's little sex-capade being exposed, things went to shit.

Moving out of Misato's arm radius, Ritsuko shrugged and let her feet slide further away from her center of mass. "Even we've been acting more despite. Or did I not find you in Shinji's bed this morning, much to Urd and Metatron's displeasure?" Ritsuko asked with one eye closed and the other scanning Misato. "But they say fear of death is a very powerful aphrodisiac. How about you Kaji-kun, the ladies been biting?" so simply and casually it came out.

Smiling as he bit down on the butt of his cigarette, Kaji winked. "Actually yeah, meet a nice teacher at a bar the other day. Name was Hiroko, and well…I'm meeting her after I leave you two. With the schools closed she has nothing to do," Kaji stuffed his hands I his pocket and slowly gyrated his hips as he gazed upwards.

Sharing a knowing look with Ritsuko, Misato wasn't going to ruin Kaji's day with the fact that his new woman was one of Shinji's cast offs. What amazed Misato the most was how happy she felt for Kaji, before she'd have been jealous. Now it was proof that she was over him and genuinely in love with Shinji. She WANTED Kaji happy with another woman, as she was never going to be with him again.

"I guess we all deal with stress differently, and seeing the sun blotched out for so long with no explanation, people are just starting to wonder," Ritsuko pulled out a small baggy with leafy green contents. Rolling herself a joint, "I intend to wander in on a certain somebody when they come in for testing today, and I won't be leaving until I've gotten off no less than three times. And I don't care if others watch, not like it's a secret anymore," Ritsuko took a hit and passed it to Misato.

Yeah that was a fun story, Misato took the joint and took a hit, coughed hoarsely afterward. Pot never was her thing really, but right now she needed something to help with the fear. "I can't believe you not only kissed him in front of the whole command staff, but felt him up through his slacks. Maya almost fainted, Shigeru nose bleed, but Makoto…makes you wonder doesn't it," Misato wasn't jealous that Ritsuko officially let others know she and Shinji shared one another…Misato was livid she wasn't brave enough to do the same.

Fishing out a picture from his back pocket, Kaji handed it to Misato as he took the half cashed joint. "With Seele and Gendo gone, I've been bored lately. Found this little tidbit of info," he took a deep inhale, held it, and then exhaled it through his nose. "Good stuff, Ritsuko, good stuff indeed," he handed it back to the blond.

Staring at the picture of Makoto going at Yagami from behind, Misato snorted so hard she sat up. "Oh isn't it cute, our little Makoto finally got himself a girlfriend. I guess that would be her punishment, but I'm glad for him" she handed the picture to Ritsuko and laid back down. The man was a decent person, maybe some good hard nookie would do him good, and Yagami. "I just want this to start so it will be over, one way or the other," Misato felt cold though. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, live with Shinji and oddly all the others too. It was strange how things worked out.

Her mouth a perfect O, Ritsuko tilted her head as she examined the picture. "He's a lot smaller than I would have thought a grown man to be, but I guess I've gotten used to heftier equipment," she joked and put the picture on the ground. "And I know how you feel, the waiting is so damn hard. We're putting them up against something beyond our comprehension, and we can't do a damn thing to help them. The new Eva's are great, but…" she tore out some grass and let it flitter away on a breeze.

"God…they're going to fight god, funny how the villain in most movies and stories is the devil," Kaji spat in disgust. "We have to believe in them though, or what's keeping us from blowing our brains out right now. Dieing now rather than being some cosmic meal sounds good, but here we are," he kicked at the ground. "Asuka's to stubborn to lose, now more than ever that girl is going to keep on going to keep what she's found. All that time I spent with her in Germany, she never looked as happy as she does now, same goes for Ayanami," Kaji finally sat down.

Sitting up, Misato put an arm around Ritsuko and Kaji and pulled them in closer. They were her friends, they had shared many things in the past, and while Ritsuko and she did share Shinji, Kaji was still a dear friend. "Be happy you two, brighten up and know we'll win or die trying to be free! This is the last battle, no more after it. We win we won't have to send children out to fight our battles anymore. And I'm going to reward my man for his service so many times…" Misato's face burnt crimson as she slipped with her little plan.

"Little Misato's going to be running around that expensive apartment of yours?" Kaji joked and leaned his head against Misato's. "For what it's worth, I'm glad he makes you happy, Misato. Happier than I was able to make you, I can see that," a trifling amount of bitterness wafted from the spy. "Just don't break him to quickly or Asuka will be livid," he smiled and put an arm around Misato.

Matching Kaji, Ritsuko leaned against her friend and put an arm around Misato. "She won't get the chance as I'm going to steal him from her. I'll be the first to have a child, just you wait. With how much sexier I am than you, its only natural that Shinji become my pet," Ritsuko teased lightly.

Laughing good and hard, Misato pulled her friends to her as hard as possible. "We need to do this again after the battle, and I will have Shinji make us some food. We'll spend the whole day here," Misato felt tears going down her cheek. Funny how she was so happy she was crying. These two people were her family, Kaji her brother and Ritsuko her sister…if she didn't mind making out with her sister as they both banged the same man.

They couldn't fail, not after so much had happened, good and bad. "We have to survive, we will survive," Misato finally let go of her friends. It was that simple, failure wasn't an option, and Misato wouldn't allow it. Kaji needed to live long enough to learn his current girlfriend was once Shinji's, Ritsuko had to be put back in her place as second sexiest human, and Misato had to remind Shinji that while he had come later in her life she couldn't live without him.

"Ah, Misa-chan's such a big softie," Ritsuko joked as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. "I'm off to accidentally wander into the men's shower room and fall repeatedly on Shinji until I'm satisfied, you two take care," Ritsuko waved and scampered off.

Getting up himself, Kaji helped Misato stand. "That woman has changed so much since we meet her I hardly recognize her. Guess that kid is a miracle worker after all, and I shouldn't feel as jealous as I do," Kaji just shook his head. "Seriously, Shinji Ikari the stealer of both women from my past," he winked at Misato.

Punching his arm, harder than she wanted to but the jerk deserved it, Misato scowled. "Maybe if you were as great a guy as he is, you wouldn't have lost me or her," Misato stuck her tongue out at the roguish man. "Go have fun with your teacher," she pushed the man away with one hand. Staring up at the sliver of actual sun left in the sky, Misato grimaced. "We have to, we just have too…" she grabbed her arm as a cold chill worked its way in.

X-X

The morning sun was really causing a harsh glare on his laptop screen, but Kensuke didn't mind. No school meant he could spend all his free time messing around either with his friends, Yuki, or on his computer. Currently he was doing the first two, computer and friends. "Why of all the places we could have met did you pick the roof of the school, Touji? And I thought we agreed no girlfriends, Shinji," Kensuke pushed his glasses up, but the girl in question was neigh impossible to deny anything.

True to point, Mari pouted lightly as she fixed the cloth on her lap, "But Shinji-sama will be at Nerv again for most of the day. This is all the time we have to spend together, but if you really mind I could go." Setting her cross stitch aside, Mari slowly and ploddingly began gathering her possessions.

"NO!" all three boys chorused in perfect unison.

Clearing his throat, Shinji walked from his place at the fenced edge of the roof over to Mari's side. "Kensuke didn't mean he wanted you to go, and I don't care if he did. We don't get to spend enough time together, and with…" Shinji's head veered towards the halo in the sky. "When did you learn to do this by the way?" he changed subject as he picked up the eloquently made piece of cloth.

Putting a soda down, Touji took a large bite out of his second early morning sandwich. "She's been doing that for a couple weeks now, don't know when she picked it up. But she only does it when nervous, thanks a lot for adding to her problems ass," Touji's food laden words wafted onto Kensuke's keyboard and where quickly mashed into fine paste. Eying the cloth over Shinji's shoulder, Touji started hacking up the food he just ate. "WHAT THE HELL MARI! Didn't I tell you no marriage things until you're at least eighteen?" Touji raged at his sister.

Leaning to the side, Kensuke caught sight of the cloth in Shinji's hand. "Damn that is really nice work Mari, bet you could sell stuff like that for a mint," he just had to egg Touji on. Sure it was a mind-fuck to see finely stitched vines and ivory pillars around the words 'Mari & Shinji Ikari', but Kensuke knew it was fate. "And yeah, sorry about that comment Mari, better you than anybody else that wants a piece of the Shinji's pie," he just couldn't refuse Mari, it was a literal impossibility.

Handing the unfinished piece back to Mari, who thanked him and held his hand a moment longer than Touji deemed necessary, Shinji continued pacing the roof. "What has got you so nervous Mari-chan? Everything is going to be fine right? All this silliness will pass soon," Shinji's warbling voice was no testament to his confidence. "W-we're not nervous right guys?" he gestured to the other two boys.

"Ni-san only eats like this when he's really nervous," Mari pre-empted Touji, who's mouth was open. Pulling her spools of thread out, Mari put them down in a line that stretched the length of her leg. With her left on top of her right leg, she bounced her calf back and forth with an abundance of energy. "And Kensuke-chan only gets really focused on his computer when he's either nervous or…" Mari's face blushed a rosy hue, "Looking at things he shouldn't be."

Balling up the plastic wrap from his last binge eating victim, Touji hurled it at Kensuke's head. "You better not be looking at porn around my sister you pervert! Mari is impressionable!" a big brother's duty was never finished.

Booting up his passive password hacker, Kensuke took a deep breath and launched the application. The plastic missed him, not that he saw it coming, but he kicked it away from him regardless. "Touji, I hate to break it to you, but Mari knows more about sex than you do. We all know more about sex than you do," he pushed his glasses up in smug defiance. It was still fresh and new to him, last night being the first time Yuki and he finally crossed that boarder.

"Nagato-san and you…well I'm glad for you two, hope you're both really happy together," Shinji said with genuine sincerity. His pacing didn't stop though, from one corner of the roof to the other, always staring up at the sun. "And Touji has that date with Suzumiya-san after the club meeting today, so maybe he might…" Shinji shrugged then dove away from Touji's lumbering charge.

Watching the interplay of cat and mouse, Kensuke kept his attention split between his computer and his friends. "Another meeting you'll be missing for Nerv. Better be careful or Suzumiya is going to end up at your apartment one day and drag you off to the growing droves of female applicants," he couldn't help but chuckle as Mari's eyes went wide and that smile…he always wondered if Mari knew how she affected them. Maybe Mari's act was just that, an act to keep the lowly men in line, but if so…he'd still do it. "As for the lone virgin in our midst, any questions for the more knowledgeable?" he felt sweat trickling down his side as the progress bar moved.

Growling in frustration, Touji proved inept at catching Shinji. "Talk about sex in front of Mari I'm going to chuck you off the roof, just see if I don't," he put his arms out stretched as he herded Shinji to a corner. "As for Haruhi, we really haven't talked much about it since going official last week. I'm content, she's happy, so I'm not going to press things," he swiped at Shinji only to catch air.

"But Ni-san, you have to know how to properly treat a woman. My first time was a little painful, but Shinji-sama made up for it. Maybe you could ask him for advice or suggestions?" Mari gazed up at the sky, a cloud moved by which she followed. "As I don't know how skilled Kensuke-chan is, I can't say much, but Shinji-sama always makes me feel…oops" Mari put her hand to her mouth and sagely got off her bench.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SO LIGHTLY!" Touji screamed and kicked at his bag of food. "I know you're a woman now Mari, I accept that. I know you love Shinji and I accept that. But there is only so much a man can take before he has to give his sister a wet-willy!" Touji's focused turned instantly as he rushed Mari with open hands.

Wiping a tear from his eye, watching the brother/sister act was always good for a laugh, Kensuke sighed contently. A blur of motion on his monitor however recaptured his attention. "SUCCESS I'm fucking in! Screw you FBI defense mainframe!" Kensuke felt a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had hit the jackpot, cracked through all the defenses, and was now at the mother load of hidden data.

The roof came to a standstill as Kensuke's words filled the air with a weighty presence. Mari slowly pulled Touji's wet finger out of her ear, Touji was malleable as clay, and Shinji's neigh endless strolling ended. They all turned to the triumphant scream of the geek, each with expressions ranging from terrified to utterly confused.

Downloading as much as possible, his external hard drive plugged in and receiving, Kensuke perused some of his steal. "I won't lie, that sun spot thing is scaring the shit out of me. Don't know what it means, though I bet Shinji does and I don't want him to tell us even if he knows exactly what it is. All I know is I'm going to enjoy my life as fully as possible until things get back to normal, and Yuki-chan can cover my tracks if I'm not dead in three days," Kensuke licked his lips as he started reading the English documents as quickly as his limited translation skills could allow.

"You sure she can help you, Kensuke? Don't want you going to jail over some odd American issue that means nothing to us," Touji found his hands going to Mari's shoulders. He gripped her, gently, and helped her to stand up tall. "This is well beyond your normal crazy stunts," Touji audibly swallowed.

Reading details on military actions in Roswell New Mexico, Kensuke felt his head going light. "We only live once, and you know as well as I do that Yuki will be perfectly able to fix anything," he said with full confidence. While Yuki was afraid, part of why they finally took that last step, due to losing connection to whatever source of power she had. Apparently the bigger the sunspot, the weaker the signal got, and was now practically gone. It broke his heart to see her so clearly upset, that he took her into his arms and…things just went from there. If the sunspot went away, Yuki would get her powers back and all would be good. If it didn't go away, Kensuke suspected he wouldn't have to worry either.

Checking his watch, Shinji swore, "Damn it, I have to head to Nerv now for some tests on the updated units. Walk with me Mari?" Shinji extended his hand and Mari instantly took it. "Have a good date, whatever comes from it Touji….and…guys…I'll…" Shinji stopped looking unsure what he wanted to say next. Several aborted starts and stops later, Mari's hand pressed reassuringly to his back, "I'll see you after all this mess is over. Kensuke is right I know what's going on, but it won't be happening for long. I'll see you when its all over."

Kissing Shinji's cheek, Mari glanced over her shoulder, "Tell Suzumiya-san I'll be a little late, but I will be there for the meeting." Mari snuggled up close to Shinji, arm around his waist, she nipped at his neck as the pair walked through the door to the stairwell.

As his eyes danced over the incriminating evidence of conspiracy and revelation, Kensuke couldn't keep his mouth in check. "You do know he's going to take her to a love motel before going to Nerv right? It was all over both of their faces the entire time," Kensuke waited for the explosion. When he didn't get one, he opened his eyes to see Touji grabbing the fence tightly.

"She's afraid Kensuke, and if it makes her less so to have Shinji…then let them. I'm more worried about him. He's never been that scared before, and we've seen him in that damn monster before. Something is happening, something terrifying him, and I'm just glad I don't have the responsibility of knowing what that is," the jock pressed his forehead hard against the fence.

Speechless, Kensuke just disconnected his computer from the net after he got as much data as he could. Touji was right, Shinji was all pins and needles, a sight they hadn't seen in ages. A trial beyond anything they had seen before was upon them, and Shinji was going to face it for them. And with Shinji went all of Kensuke's hopes and prayers.

X-X

After her rather enjoyable time with Kaji and Misato in the morning, followed by one very long and fulfilling shower with the object of her affections, Ritsuko hadn't expected the sudden shift her day would take. Going from passionate and wild fornication to standing either bored or horrified in a lingerie story was a drastic change. Once she was able to clean the gifts Shinji provided her, only two orifices needed cleaning, and the tests completed the scientist was met by that damn super genius asking her to go shopping with her. That should have been the first flag as Skuld lived with her reincarnated mothers.

"Why did you insist I come out shopping with you three, it's not like you need my opinion on what crap you buy," Ritsuko moaned. Picking a piece off a rack, an almost invisible blue set that just screamed 'buy me', she wondered if she could borrow more money from the hoard Rei had access too. "And why are you hovering around that door?" Ritsuko asked as she headed closer to the changing rooms with her potential purchase in hand.

Putting a finger to her lips, Naoko-san gave her maybe-daughter a good shushing. "A young man and his lady friend are currently…indisposed in that stall. And my compatriots are rather, um, wanting as of late," the fluttering eyes and leaning closer to the door proved that maybe Naoko-san as a bit antsy too.

"Keep your voice down, our quasi-daughter, this is getting really hot. Naoko-chan might just have to inviter herself to the party" Naoko-chan gave herself a good grope. Pressing her ear to the door, her smile increased two fold. "Seems this young man is very skilled, his lady friend is having a hard time keeping her voice down," Naoko-chan's fingers clenched around the cloth of her very short black skirt.

Foot tapping, Naoko-sama pushed her glassed harder against her face. "We might have to request this man come to our apartment since you will not allow us access to your specimen. We require sexual release just as all humanoids do. Just because we are spawned from aspects of your mother does not diminish that," Naoko-sama waved Ritsuko in closer.

Grinding her teeth, Ritsuko knew better than to fight with the trio by now. While each did represent a specific portion of her deceased mother, they all had the woman's memories. That meant, at least to Ritsuko and the trio, they were in essence still mothers and daughter, and Ritsuko knew her mother was almost as stubborn as Gendo. "Where is Skuld, she said she'd be back from the electronics store in only a few minutes," she shouldered the soon to be tried on pair and listened.

The girl's voice as quickly apparent, hushed, but barely. "Shin-chan sl-slow down! I'm…I'm…oh it's too much!" the girl panted as the door to the stall suddenly shuddered.

"Hikari-chan you have to quiet down! I-I-I don't know why you wanted to do this…we'll get…get found," the boy's voice strained but audible followed sharply after the door's latch saved their decency.

Leaning in closer to the occasionally moving door, Naoko-san's hand covered her mouth. "Oh my, young people these days will just do it anywhere…so sinful…so…oh my" she started fanning herself. "You shouldn't hear this dear, you've got us all worried that you're getting to much as it is. We'll have to have a stern talking to that boy. If he needs sex that much we'll help you to keep you from getting addicted," she nodded to her own logic.

"What are you four doing huddled around the changing rooms?" Skulk announced her presence by pushing past Ritsuko. Several stressed to the max bags in her arms, Skuld balanced her purchases as only an ethereal being could. "I hope you got your stuff ready, because I want to get home and set this up before I'm off to meet Urd," she hiked her thumb towards the door.

Joining her mothers' in shushing Skuld, Ritsuko found herself transfixed on the door and the occupants inside. The names were familiar, but the voices to soft for her to be certain. While she wasn't anything her mother's said, Ritsuko was not in the mood for another go on the happy train. She was beyond content, hell the last time with Shinji was more snuggling than actual sex. He was growing on her, she tried to stop it, tried to just make it a sex thing, but the boy's personality won through and genuine feelings crept in.

"SHINJI!" the girl screamed loud and in one act of orgasmic strength broke the door open. It swung quickly and knocked Naoko-chan to the ground, but the other four could see a very nude Hikari Hokari and an open shirted and pants around ankle Shinji Ikari. "Oops!" the girl sagely quoted then vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Standing alone and very cold, Shinji gazed open mouth and panic stricken. "It-it's not what it…what it looks like?" his very taught and strained member stole all legitimacy from that statement. Quickly pulling his pants up, shoving his unfinished business back in his slacks, Shinji turned his back to the women to zip up. "I uh…you didn't see that right?" he pleaded when he turned back.

"We did, but don't worry, we won't comment. Who would believe a trio of dead women brought back via science," Naoko-sama clicked her tongue as she gentle cajoled the boy out of the stall. "Ritsuko-chan was supposed to introduce us to you ages ago, but it must have slipped her mind, Ikari-kun. Allow me to introduce ourselves, Naoko Akagi's aka the trio of Magi," she bowed lightly to the boy.

Before Naoko-san or Naoko-chan could act, Skuld burst past Naoko-sama and grabbed at Shinji's necklace. "That's where the ring went! I should have known that girl would have given it to you! Never let Urd get it! It sucks the users life force to give them power. Damn sister would burn up a few centuries of life futilely trying to help in the battle!" her bags went crashing to the ground, several instances of glass breaking were sadly heard.

This wasn't good, Shinji and her mothers together at last, and by the looks of two of the damn harpies Shinji had to move quick or he'd be pulled back in that stall. "Shinji-kun, I take it we interrupted the date you mentioned earlier today, yes?" Ritsuko remember that much as the pair had laid on the ground of the showers in each others arms. "Maybe you should go find her, and…" she felt the burning eyes of her mothers on her, "you can meet up with my…with these three tomorrow at their apartment?"

Nodding fiercely, Shinji quickly freed himself from Skuld's grasp. Jumping as Naoko-chan's hand traced down his back and gave his butt a smack. "I-uh-yeah I'll go find Hikari-chan now, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he half-winced at the trio of elder Akagi's.

The three waved at the boy, San was demure, Sama was robotic, and Chan was pantomiming a hand-job. As the boy skittered away, Skuld following closely after stopping him outside of hearing range, the trio turned to their quasi-daughter. In unison, "You've been holding out on us, shame on you."

If she had her way, Ritsuko was going to keep Shinji far away from that little date as possible tomorrow. "Can't have you three breaking a minor in full view of other people now can I? He's going to visit so why don't you three run off to prepare?" she hoped they'd be blinded by opportunity. Sighing in relief as not one but all three gathered their clothing choices and rushed the counter. Yes, defiantly going to try and keep Shinji far away from those three. Maybe get Kaji to fill in the role, Ritsuko didn't want her lil-man being abused by her mothers, that was just plain creepy.

Picking the two-piece off the ground, Ritsuko gave it a look and then back at Skuld and Shinji. Whatever Skuld was saying, it was having a profound impact on the boy. She possibly heard Urd's name, but Ritsuko wasn't sure. "Well whatever, he's safe for now," she stole a glance at the trio and back at the stall that reeked of sex…and slid into it to try on her own attempt at seductive nightwear.

X-X

Perspiration dripped from her face and off her arms in rivulets and her body ached in a symphony are tiny pains, but Urd was still smiling. Lightning crackled between the fingers of her left hand while she threw a ball of kinetic energy towards her opponent. "You've gotten slow, Metatron," Urd cried out between sucking in huge breathes. It was a lie, Urd knew it and probably Metatron too, but Urd needed something to help even the playing field.

Catching the ball of concentrated energy with her blade, Metatron batted it back like a volleyball. Chasing along side the deflected missile, Metatron had neigh a speck of sweat upon her flawless brow. "Your energy blasts are lacking in their punch, Urd, perhaps you'd like to take a break?" the angelic assassin slashed at her opponent with her blazing weapon and buried it deeply into the ground.

Rolling to the side, barely dodging the earth scattering attack aimed at her head, Urd leapt to her feet. Her chest was heaving as she tried to draw in even a smidgen of breath, but such was not the case. "Break, never, Akagi makes me more winded than you," Urd tried to smile but her lungs ached too much from lack of air. Stupid humanoid bodies and their requirements, but with the pain came the pleasure. Lashing out her ace in the hole, Urd fired her charged blast of electrons at Metatron.

Seeing the blast coming, Metatron quickly replanted her blade into the ground and dove to the side. Whether planned or not, the electrical discharge altered course from Metatron to the grounding blade and was rendered inert. Sprawling on her hands and knees, much as Asuka demonstrated to her before, Metatron was upon Urd in moments. Lifting her opponent into the air she demanded, "Yield!" A ball of concentrated fire, burning pure white, was in her hand as the payment for refusing the offer.

Holding both hands above her head, Urd's eyes shut hard with bitter regret. "Damn, I never could beat you," she relaxed her arms as she was gently lowered back down. Taking stock of the field, roughly a hundred miles south of the city and in the country, Urd let out a long whistle. "Glad nobody lives out here, as we put on a mighty show, and we destroyed a hell of a lot of property," she patted Metatron on the back as they wandered back towards Skuld.

"How can you two spar at a time like this? Everybody else is either making that boy of yours into some sort of sex toy, or doing other ridiculous things," Skuld huffed and crossed her arms as she tossed Urd a towel. "I mean if we win great, if not we'll be dead before we know it so why all the 'oh no I need to live for the moment!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the picnic basket Shinji had provided for them, Metatron popped the cap and drank half the bottle. "You only say that as you do not know what it means to be in the arm of the one you love. Your mechanical friend is a poor imitation for the love I feel from Shinji-sama," Metatron's blade flashed brilliantly for a moment and then was gone. "As for the others, fear draws out our inner cravings," she gestured to the harem of succubus in the field before them.

Bottle of sake in hand, Urd smiled wide as she waved at her beloved girls. "I can't believe they're playing baseball by infernal firelight. You'd think they'd find an easier game," she adored them all the same. Two full teams of Ayanami's in various ages and dresses played a heated game of baseball in the field, currently 'On the Top' was beating 'better from behind'.

Urd had to admit though, her whole new family was afraid, hell so was she. But she wasn't worried about Shinji shagging himself into a coma again, not after what she saw him doing that morning. Catching her beloved pupil making a potion from the Lexicon, she spied the ingredients and her heart warmed even more. Apparently Shinji made himself a potion of 'continued prowess' that actually caused lovemaking to infuse him with energy not sap it. Her boy knew his lovelies were going to be afraid and needing a good petting, and he wasn't going to deny them.

Leaping onto Benpei's back, the ex-Goddess of the Future threw her head back and laughed. "As if any mortal could match my adorable little toy," her mocking tone did little to convince anybody. Finding both Metatron and Urd horrified if not grossed out, her head sank. "Alright fine, I actually don't use Benpei that way, I just haven't found the right guy yet, and I'm not about to go for Urd's man. Kid follows you around like Keiichi did Belldandy," Skuld sulked.

That rocked Urd's mind more than just a trifle. "Yeah, yeah I've heard that before. My lil Shin-baby's come a long way though. Maybe if you ever do want to know just how far you can ask," Urd flew up into the air and caught a fly ball going into foul territory. Oh how she wanted to believe what Skuld said. Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship was something Urd coveted so dearly it was etched into her soul. Denying her feelings had long ago lost its charm, so Urd knew she was head over heels for her lil pupil. His shyness, courage, and consideration just ate away at her and he held the key to her heart. But she was not going to make the move, he had to or nothing would come of it. This was her game damn it! And she'd either win or lose by her rules.

"Urd-sama why don't you join us! Why don't all of you?" Fourteen called from the pitchers mound. "We need to put the hurt on those foolish Behinders', and put Amuro in her place. She's still upset we voted to have our eldest go into battle," Fourteen kicked dirt at the aforementioned trained pilot in the batters box.

Rushing over to the Behinder's, Skuld donned a batters helmet. "I'm all for these side, Science and Lawyer are on it," Skuld gave her two favorite Rei's a hand shake as they welcomed her to the bench.

Joining the Top's, Metatron materialized a glove and took center field. "But China and Punishment have such cute costumes, how can you not side with them?" she nodded at the elegantly and leather clad Rei's of her enjoyment. "Urd, come on down, lets join their fun for awhile. We don't know how long it will last tonight," she punched her glove a few times to make its shape more to her liking.

A yes, the inevitable linking of the succubus was going to take place, signaling the pilots who were off alone opting to shed some clothing. Urd could tell it would happen, they needed to draw strength from one another and what better team building exercise was their for men and women? Eventually the harem would all link together to share the experience, and Urd envied that. Chucking the ball down at Fourteen, Urd conjured up a cap and uniform to match, black base with silver stripes for the Tops, as the Bottoms had the inverse.

If they did live through all this, life would be strange for them, those who stayed anyway. The Rei's were family now, as was Shinji, but the rest…well Urd didn't know if they'd agree with the whole polygamy thing or if they'd eventually wander off for a private man to call their own. But to those that left, their would always be the memories, and those that stayed…well it was an unusual family but Urd cherished every last one of them. But they all had one thing over her, one thing that she hoped and prayed would change, if only once before they faced annihilation. She was his first, but never tasted that one thing, sure they did plenty together, but never did they make love. Urd would hate to die without knowing love with her sex.

X-X

Sitting with his hands upon the bushy grass behind him, Shinji gazed out over the city he lived in. The night air was fragrant with the scents of nature oft masked by the overpowering aroma of the city. Night lights, glimmering and twinkling like stars below him, Shinji marveled at how small it all seemed when viewed from far away. He could feel Rei's hand over his right hand, Asuka's was under his left, and the three of them just sat enjoying the silence and each others company.

Asuka of course was never one to let silence last to long. Sleepily, "Have to hand it to you, Baka-chan, this was one of your better ideas. Relaxing up here, and the smell is something you'll never fully appreciate," Taking several deep breaths, Asuka sat up from her laying position and gave Shinji a steady eye. "You were a busy one today weren't you," she flicked his nose playfully. Taking one small sniff of Shinji's shirt, "I smell Metatron and Misato," she sniffed again a little longer, "Ritsuko and one I can't really." Taking one last and long inhale, going closer to Shinji's belt line, "Hikari! You dirty little pervert, you said it was just going to be a simple date with her? When did you get the chance?"

Rubbing his irritate nose with the hand that Asuka had released, Shinji wasn't worried about Asuka's outbreak. Something about her voice was too friendly, too soft to be really worried. "She dragged me into a changing room while we were shopping. Said she always wanted to try it once, and with our potential demise soon I couldn't refuse her," he sagely kept the exposure to himself. It had shocked him just how many of the women in his life had been seeking some private time. He summed it up to fear, he wasn't going to deny he was afraid and being with them at least one more time eased his mind.

Pulling her hand away from Shinji's, Rei reclined back into the grass using her arms as a pillow. "We will not die, you will not die. I will not allow you to die, Shinji. You must live and live with me," a hint of Rei's demanding nature peeked through the soft words. Giving Asuka a quick glance added, "Top of the ninth."

Those two girls had been speaking in that archaic nature all night, so Shinji gave it no thought. If it meant something they'd let him know, otherwise he'd just continue to enjoy their company. "I want to agree with you, Ayanami…Rei-chan," Shinji corrected himself after both Rei and Asuka smacked his head lightly. Was it so wrong to want to be polite when not alone? Then again they had shared much together. "So what did you two do today after the tests while I was off with Hikari?" he let out a yawn and reached for a bottle of soda he packed into basket.

Pulling the tinfoil off one of her favorite meals, ribs, Asuka's saliva dripped from her open maw. "Well it's obvious that you cooked all day and dorked my best…second best girl friend. As for Rei and I, I introduced her to Tina and we strolled about town as that girl took pictures. I swear you have the perfect taste in women. Tina is just so infectiously chipper and happy," Asuka took a large bite, snapping bone and meat in unison.

"Before I joined Asuka, I spent a bonding session with my sisters. They selected me as the chosen pilot over Amuro as I've started this it is my right to end it," Rei curled over next to Shinji's side. "And I agree that Foster-kun is a nice specimen. Fourteen volunteered to break her in officially if you so desire yet another to join us," Rei's fingers curled around Shinji's wrist.

He wasn't looking for anymore women in his life, Shinji had his hands full with what he had. Each and every one special in their own way, all of them he'd fight to the death for, and it all started with Urd. Oh Urd…Skuld's little talk was just enough to push him over the edge. Before the time came, he would confess, he would offer himself body and soul to her, as was her right. Urd started the chain reaction that caused so many other changes. Knowing that not only he but each of his lovelies were broken in some way mentally, he found it ironic that together they formed a whole.

Running his hand behind Asuka's right ear, her eyes going glazed and her tail curling around his arm, Shinji nodded. "I guess its official then, we have to win this next fight, no exception. We suffered enough, and after this last fight we're free of our burden. But what then? What do you want out of life after that?" he let his finger trail down to Asuka's chin. It was adorable to him to see Asuka in her cat-like state of pure bliss…then again Asuka was always adorable to him.

"As long as we are with you, my sisters and I care not what happens. We will continue to enjoy each and every moment," Rei slowly inched closer to Shinji. "Bottom of the ninth, two outs and one strike," she called over Shinji's chest.

Once Shinji stopped causing a petting coma, Asuka chucked her de-meated bone over her shoulder to the pile she had created. "You my dear scratching post, are going to open a restaurant with that pile of money Rei stole. Staying in the kitchen, so you don't get more helpless women under your wicked spell, you will continue to make me all the great food you can. I will get my PhD in physics and become the first super model theoretical physicist. You might have to increase my bust just in case," Asuka's paw slowly drew closed around Shinji's wrist, matching Rei.

"I can see myself enjoying that," Shinji nodded without noticing his current predicament. He loved cooking, enjoyed watching those who enjoyed it even more. If he could spend the remainder of his life with just one of the women in his life now, he'd count himself happy, but the more the merrier right? Letting out one last sigh, "I guess we should be headed back. I don't want Misato and Ritsuko drinking to much while we're…gone?" Finally spying both Asuka and Rei only inches away from his face, both holding his arm with one hand and other hand on his chest, "Um…?"

Kissing Shinji's cheek as she and her compatriot pushed the boy down, "Tops won," Rei announced. Drawing Shinji into a deep soul searching kiss, she traced one finger down his chest. The digit sizzled down as it burnt Shinji's white collared shirt open.

Clawing her way through Shinji's slacks, Asuka was nice enough to be delicate when it came to shredding the boxers. "Rei and I need to settle something, you are the judge. A very happy judge it looks," Asuka let her hand trace up and down Shinji's happy-gauge. "We're not leaving this clearing until you give us a solid answer, so no waffling. Let the best woman win, not that I need any luck," Asuka then proceeded to taste the happy-gauge.

Completely at Asuka and Rei's mercy, Shinji would have been fibbing if he said he never dreamed of this event. The two girls he longed for ages past together with him, and as Rei and he kissed, Asuka earned the one demerit that would have left the match permanently tied. Her sandpaper tongue caught on the soft flesh it was sampling drawing out just a smidgen of pain that wasn't expected or intended. In the end, two hours later, Shinji nearly losing himself when Asuka and Rei demonstrated just how close they had come. It rocked Shinji's mind to see them kiss, but it got him rearing to go again much as was intended.

The pilots had cemented their resolve, they were determined and ready to face what was coming. Victory was the only option, they to much pain in their lives erased by the others to lose it now. Naked and in each others arms, they swore to one another, swore to live and come back to the clearing to celebrate…and in Asuka's case for a rematch.

X-X

Notes

Yeah a lot of lead up to the next chapter as our heroes and heroines get what they fear might be their last taste of happiness. Lime o'plenty but no lemon. Sigh I really failed in my initial intention of this story…being mostly one big lemon pie. Maybe next story will have more lemons and less implied. I won't improve unless I write them right? Oh well, ideas people, right now the leaders are Kanokon, Asobi Ni Ikiyo, and Himori.

Though I did get a killer idea from a message regarding Shinji's bout of non-comporialness…I LOVE that idea, already started planning it. But it'd be a shorter one in the end so I still need to lock down my next 'bigger cross-over' story.

Oh well, hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter and the battle!

Later

Mercaba


	33. Chapter 33

Standard Disclaimer

Was sick over the weekend so I didn't get around to writing this chapter. And as this chapter is the climax, and last chapter, I wanted to get in a little more depth on the issue. Yes you read correct, this is the end of this little ditty. It went WAY off course from the original plan, but that was a good thing actually. The off course part was the actual plot, initial idea was just smut and I'm glad I didn't got hat way. Well, kick back and enjoy the rollercoaster.

X-X

The Gift

Chapter – 33

Sitting alone in the men's changing room, Shinji couldn't stop shaking. It was time, the sun had fully eclipsed and that meant it was show time. Do or die, they had one shot at ending their suffering forever or they wouldn't see tomorrow. The evening on the hill two days ago seemed so far away. Hell he was having a hard time remembering the day before where he spent the entire day at Succubus Central, either pampering or being pampered.

Everything had just come into focus for him as he woke up and stared out of Fourteen's window. Fourteen was still asleep at his side, naked as a jaybird and twice as content, she didn't wake when he pawed at the window. The sky was as black as sackcloth, the street lights were one, and the only reason he had woken was his watch had beeped its standard morning call. Asuka, predictably, was outside of the apartment waiting for him with her trademarked 'I'll skin you later' look.

It didn't take the trio of pilots long to get to Nerv, Shinji noticed that none of them spoke but they did both hold his hands. He suited up and there he sat, waiting for the news of where they were going to have to go. Urd explained it to him, but he never really paid attention to it, pushing it to the back of his mind, a dark omen he wished never to know.

"They're probably already in their plugs," Shinji muttered as he continued to gaze at his shaking hands. Fear so powerful and consuming surged through him like electricity. Uncontrollable, unrelenting, and all encompassing. God, they were going to fight God! How could they be expected to him! They were doomed, and it would be his fault. Rei and Asuka could do it, if they had a skilled third, but he…he wasn't a fighter! "I'm going to let them down, let everybody down," he felt tears threatening.

Plopping down next to Shinji, Urd wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Looks like somebody has the pre-fight jitters," she teased lightly and kissed his cheek. "And yes those two are already ready to go, and bickering over who gets the first reward after they win," she tugged harder on the boy and rubbed her head against his.

Urd. Shinji's heart leapt in his chest at her voice. How she got over to him and next to him wasn't hard, his mind was everywhere but in his body at the moment. "Do-do we know where we have to go yet?" his throat was so dry it made it hard to talk. He never had the time, never had the time to tell Urd just how much he loved her, how much he wanted her. But if she was here now, it was too late.

Shaking her head 'no' and grinding her silky hair against his, Urd clicked her tongue. Exasperated she answered, "No, Skuld is still looking. It won't be too hard to find the bastard once he arrives. Likely it'll be a tower like platform in the ocean, that way you couldn't have set up any defenses. You're going to be playing his game on his terms. But you three can do it," Urd rubbed her arm against Shinji's side supportively. "And you did get to say all your goodbyes to your little lovelies if the worst does come," something was missing in her as she spoke.

Gun in hand, the Libido burst the door down to the central command station. Holding the Ego, Id, and Super Ego hostage, the Libido held aloft a photo of Urd and drew back the hammer to show intent. They still had time, and damn it all, the Libido was NOT going to lose this moment! The gun fell from his fingers when all three of the other mental projections held up the same photo and nodded. All four of them were in agreement, God could fuck off for now, they'd fight but before that…if Urd was willing…It was THEIR time.

Finally acting, Shinji's trembling hand wrapped around Urd's back to mimic her actions. "I-I haven't…actually," Shinji found his courage waving between homicidally heroic and non-existent. If Urd denied him here, he'd not have the will to fight, odd as it felt with so many others that loved him, but it was true. No Urd, no drive as simple as that. "There is one more," he swiveled his head so he could look into those wondrous blue eyes.

For a moment all Urd did was stared back at him, evaluating and judging him. "And who would that sad last woman be? Somebody you want to throw a mercy fuck to?" Urd's voice was flat and unapologetic. "Somebody you were told to come on to, or…" her voice caught in her throat, "Or do you mean it?" Her eyes glistened with hope and fear in equal measure.

His head pulled back from Urd's in abstract shock and horror at the accusation. "Put me up to it! Urd I love you!" he sputtered gracefully against her face. How could she even think he'd be so candid about something so important? "I just…I never wanted it…" he pulled away from her ashamed of himself. Arms on his lap after pulling Urd's hand off of him. "At first, when I meet you, I didn't want you to think it was for your job. Then after we came to terms about our feelings…I wanted to please you. But as time went by, I just became terrified that I'd not make you happy," he sniffed hard. She had so much more experience, she was a damn Goddess, well ex-Goddess, of love! How could he satisfy her?

Grabbing Shinji's shoulders, Urd forced him to face her. "You thought 'how could a mere human live up to a Demoness's expectations?'" she asked. One hand on his chest, Urd left the flat of her palm against that plastic casing Shinji was wrapped in. "Is that what you're saying to me, Shinji? Tell me straight out what why you…why you never wanted to have sex with me?" she said flat out.

"Because I wanted to 'make love' not 'have sex' alright?" Shinji shouted and pushed Urd's hand away. "I didn't want to cheapen it. I wanted it to be perfect! You deserve perfection, hell you ARE perfection, and nothing I do will ever get me to a point where…" Shinji's feeble attempts to debase himself were silenced by Urd. She wrapped his head in her hands, pulled him in close, and proceeded to stuff her tongue in his mouth. After his brain shut down enough, his eyes half glazed, she pulled back leaving him panting and wanting more.

Waggling a finger in front of his face, Urd winked playfully. "Never say that about yourself, my little Pupil. I'm not perfect, far from it. That was my sister. I'm not Belldandy, I have flaws, and it just so happens we share the same one. I…I wanted it to be perfect to. I wanted you to come to me, I didn't want to seduce you, I wanted your honest feelings. And now," she kissed his nose, "I have," she kissed his lips, "all of them." In an act of unbridled power Urd vaporized Shinji's plugsuit.

A far off thought, almost unheard by Shinji, was reminding him to get his necklace and the ring after Urd left. But that part of his mind was nearly obliterated as Urd phased out of her clothing, sitting before him as the Goddess of Carnal Desire. "I…this isn't really the best place…the bench is hard," he slapped his hand against what should have been a wooden plank. When his palm hit a plush cushion he looked down to see the bench had been replaced with a king sized bed that they were sitting on the edge of.

"Silly humans, you keep forgetting how powerful we are," Urd cooed as she scratched at Shinji's chin. Crawling over to the boy, slowly pinning him down on the now bed, Urd peppered his body with fairy light kisses. "You've no idea how I've longed for this," she panted. Cupping her left breast she caressed herself all the way down to her flower and dabbled. "We could even skip the foreplay, never thought I'd be THIS ready, but where is the fun in that?" she laid herself fully on Shinji's body.

Yeah, he was totally out of his league and he loved every nanosecond of it. The fulfillment of his deepest more personal wish was to express this feeling to Urd. He loved all the other girls, but Urd was special, she was the lynch pin. The alpha and omega of his life had platinum hair and a body that could turn saints to sinners instantly. "Fun is…being here…right now…with you," his tiny arms did their best intimidation of a Misato bear hug. Urd was living fire against his body, her skin felt so hot and smooth.

"You talk to all your girls like this?" Urd teased. Slowly she started making small circles against Shinji's chest. Rubbing her nipples against his, the dark chocolate bits extended and hardened. "Such a player, but you owe all your moves to," she reached down and found that irritation against her stomach and tugged lightly, "me." Her tongue darted in again to keep Shinji from protesting.

He wouldn't have said anything logical even if he wasn't currently rubbing the top of Urd's mouth with his tongue. It wasn't everyday you felt a sense of one-ness with another being so profound you felt your body was gone and you were merging on the spiritual level. Bliss was beyond words, this wasn't sex, it wasn't fucking, this was exactly what both Urd and Shinji wanted: making love.

Pressure, he could feel his member already trembling and twitching and they hadn't even started really. He hadn't gone off this early since his early training with said beauty in his arms, but Shinji just couldn't help it. Breaking their intense battle of tongue v tongue, "Urd-chan…I'm going to…slow down…" he begged to no avail. At his pleading Shinji felt her increase her ministrations to a furious pace. "N-nn-gg" he grunted as he shot out in the gap between their bodies.

Sitting on Shinji's legs, Urd rubbed Shinji's essence into her flesh and his own with her hands. "I've still got it, but I know how you feel, Shin-baby," Urd's left hand lowered and scooped up the dripping honey from herself. "I knew…just knew that if it went as I prayed," Urd didn't say another word. She just used drizzled her fluids over her fingers and worked it into Shinji to bring him back to full mast.

Well speaking was officially outside of Shinji's mental capacity, but it wasn't needed. They didn't need to say what they wanted, not at this point. It was as if everything, his fear, his insecurities, and his worries vanished in that perfect moment. Gripping Urd's hips, he (with her help of course) lifted her up and a moment later the two's deepest wish was granted. Two became one, Urd slithered all the way down to the base. Grabbing his hands, Urd drew them up to her chest and just sat for a moment.

They just stared at one another, savoring the mutual oneness. Then, after they both felt the need to go on, Urd gently lifted herself to about half-mast and back down. Shinji accompanied her motions with his own hip thrusting. Each and every woman he had been intimate with felt different and wonderful in their own ways, but Urd…it was nearly mind shattering.

Losing themselves in the moment, both of them letting all the pain go, letting the joy in, found exactly what they thought a fools paradise. Urd found a lover surprising the illusion she gave to Keiichi, Shinji found a love purer and more whole than anything he'd ever experienced. A stupid joke with a silly fake magic book changed both of their lives, granted them so much, and as Shinji shot his essence deep into Urd's body causing her to flush against him in her own orgasm, the whole universe came into perfect clarity.

Victory was essential.

X-X

With her arms wrapped around Urd's waist, Ritsuko watched the city flying beneath her. Flying on a broom was one of the modes of travel the scientist never considered in life, mainly because without magic it was impossible. But the buxom lass controlling the tiny bamboo stick was pulsating with ethereal energy, more so than usual. Had she been a betting woman, Ritsuko had a few theories about what could have changed the worrisome woman into the controlled and firm woman in her arms. With Metatron carrying Misato to her left, and Skuld and Mari Suzuhara to her right, Ritsuko took a deep breath.

"So this is really it huh? We win here and it's over?" Ritsuko knew to start small. To just up and ask Urd if she finally got her wish in the hour she went missing before the mission might equate into dropping to the earth below. The buildings, bathed in the glow of street lights and squares of light from windows, were more glowing tombstones than containers of the living. They flew past at such speed it boggled Ritsuko's mind, yet they were still lagging behind the upgraded Eva's. "And then what happens? Happily ever after?" she had to ask without looking forward as the wind was too much.

The broom took a dip as Urd turned her own head to talk. Flinching lightly as Ritsuko's arms wrapped tighter around her, Urd straightened her flying stick. "Basically yes. We win here it's like having your cake and eating it too. You'll get the benefits of Order, such as prayer and divine light, but he is no longer allowed to negatively impact your planet," Urd yelled over the wind. Matching her eyes with Metatron, Urd resumed her trailing of the trio of giants running towards the beacon of light in the far distance.

Flying closer to Urd, with Misato hooked with one arm, Metatron tapped Urd's shoulder with a pensive look on her face. Somewhat curt she asked, "Won't Chaos be using this world as a rally point if they are successful today? It has been a fear of Order's for as long as I existed." Readjusting the fidgeting woman in her grasp, Metatron reapplied her free hand to keep Misato from plummeting to the ground for a rather messy death.

The trio of modified humans reacted much the same in crying out, "They're going to invade earth!"

"Urd! You never told us that if we won your kind were going to come here! They'll kill us all!" Ritsuko shouted directly into Urd's ear. Urd might have been sexy as hell, but Ritsuko wasn't going to lay down and take it from just any demon damn it! Isn't that what the stories always had? Demons ravishing mortal women for some reason, sure it was porn but it made sense…didn't it? "Are you alright with any damn demoness taking Shinji and sucking him dry?" Ritsuko bopped Urd on the back of the head with the fat of her palm.

Again Urd's broom skittered at the shift in focus, but it was Skuld that answered the question first. "We won't 'invade earth'! Why are humans so afraid of that? Most demons aren't in any way, shape, or form of even interacting with humans. No, your universe is so vast and mostly empty that we'll just use some of that space. Outside of Order's control to plot and plan. You'll never notice us, hell a lot of Order AND Chaos want nothing to do with mortals," Skuld waggled Mari in her hand for emphasis. "And why do I have to carry this one? Metatron can't you carry two humans?" she whined.

"Mari-kun can fly," Urd said with a wry grin, "I suspect she just wants to talk to you…likely try and hook you up with somebody." A collective laugh was held the moment Urd finished talking when Skuld dropped Mari who fell a total two inches before flying ahead of Skuld. "And it's just as I told Skuld. Humanity won't even notice a change. Lucifer-sama is all about letting human's be humans on their own terms. He only gave Shin-baby the Lexicon for all the good work he did," Urd's voice pepped up a few octaves at dropping Shinji's name.

Unable to keep her speculation to herself anymore, Ritsuko just blurted it out. "You shagged Shinji before this started didn't you! He was shaking like a kitten when he went into the changing room, but the Shinji getting into Unit-01 was…well he was all steel," Ritsuko put her hand to her chest. Strong men did make Ritsuko weak in the knees, and Shinji appeared ready to chew steel and spit nails. Had they not had to face certain doom, she'd have done the same.

"You didn't!" Misato smacked Urd's shoulder as she joyously cried out. "SORRY!" she then yelped as Urd nearly toppled off the broom. "Sorry, just if you DID, and it looks like your about to pop so I'll believe it, I'm just…just happy for you," Misato reached out but pulled her hand back a few scant inches from Urd's arm.

Her broom going faster than those following her, Urd did a set of spirals in the air. "It was everything I wanted and more, and the same went for him I'd imagine," Urd literally sang. World of Elegance burst out of her back, careful to avoid Ritsuko, and the duo sang out to their hearts content. With her devil affectionately patting her head she let her song stalled, "And we vowed to give this everything we could. I will keep this blonde tasty treat safe so she can help them get what they need done."

Waggling Misato in her arms, Metatron looked down at said woman and smiled. "Urd will perform her task, and I will keep you alive so you can strategize a plan for them. But remember, you are not to call them by name, only the color of their unit. If my former master learns which Shinji is, he will focus on him. The spy would have told him that Shinji-sama is the focal point of our affection. Kill him, and we are all weakened," Metatron increased her speed to match Urd's.

Never thought of that one, Ritsuko had to admit much to her reluctance. But it was a truth, if Shinji died, a lot of her determination would have faltered. For the others, Ritsuko suspected, it would collapse completely. "I know why Misato's going, and why I'm going, but why is that girl coming with us? Suzuhara-kun, you're just going to be a liability you know?" Ritsuko didn't hate Mari, such was still an impossibility, but Mari's wholesomeness made the scientist green with envy.

Rolling in small circles in the air, Mari's arms were clutching at her waist. "Everything you will be doing could be done back at your base could it not? So, like you, I am going because I want to be there for them. Good or bad, I will be witness," an alien somberness pervaded the girl. Unwelcome, unwanted, and foreboding, Mari was not her normal self. Turning herself into a harpy, flapping her wings at impossible speeds, she didn't mask her worry well.

Wanting to deny the girls words, Ritsuko found herself empathizing with her. With Skuld's technology aiding them, they could have stayed at Nerv or any place on earth for that matter and still acted the same. "Just don't…don't do something stupid to make things worse," Ritsuko muttered then laid her head against Urd's back. Stupid girl was to nice to fight, had Mari been crueler maybe the girl could have helped sway the match, but everybody knew it, Mari was to kind to fight. Misato and she were to weak to help them. It wasn't fair! They had to sit back and watch, watch the one they loved (oh and Asuka and Rei her subconscious added) fighting against what nobody had beaten before.

"Akagi-kun, care to tell my why my roommates are furious with you? Just felt like asking," Skuld quipped as she took the space Mari had previously occupied. The ex-Goddess of the Future's flying device was more her type, a vacuum cleaner complete with cord. "They were going to visit you, but I tricked them with a logic puzzle they are still contemplating," Skuld eyed Ritsuko with her typical hint of irritation.

Why couldn't that girl just shut up and let her enjoy the hear radiating from Urd's back, Ritsuko thought. Ritsuko could almost feel an electric pulse flowing from Urd, Shinji really must have meant even more to Urd than herself, she was jealous. "What I did," Ritsuko reluctantly pulled herself away from the intoxicating warmth, "was send Shinji to give Rei a placebo and kept him from being my mothers' chew toy." It would happen eventually, but Ritsuko did NOT want to know when and where…or at all.

Startling the scientist, Skuld's face broke out into a giant smile. "Oh thank Belldandy, you did that! I did NOT want to listen to a damn orgy in my apartment before today. I won't lie and say I'm happy being single, but I do NOT want to be apart of his little harem. Boy is nice, but my sister's guy is always off limits," Skuld patted Urd's shoulder and flew off to join the others.

"You have one messed up family, do you know that?" Ritsuko joked to the silent Urd. Pressing herself against her female lover, Ritsuko was glad she got to share in Urd's perverse sense of joy at times. Re-wrapping her arms, Ritsuko mumbled pleasant nonsense as she tried to suppress the fear building in her. Three of humanities less stable elements were going to fight with such limited resources for their continued existence. Unit-00 held extra batteries, Unit-01 had the extra weapons, and Unit-02 the cache of ammunition. If it wasn't enough, then Ritsuko was hoping time would allow for a quickie with Urd before oblivion.

Whether sensing Ritsuko's motives or not, Urd did a barrel roll forcing the woman to hug on tighter. "My family is messed up? What about you miss 'I have three new mothers' and you're joining into a larger family anyway," Urd tittered just loud enough to be heard. "If you don't think that is stranger than my sister with a Mecha-fetish, and my other sister that could stitch as the world burned as long as it was for Keiichi, then we have different opinions on this subject," Urd's jovial words lost punch as the neared the beach.

At Urd's silence, and against her better judgment, Ritsuko peered over the woman's shoulder. She could see the Eva's, waist deep in the ocean, at the base of an enormous blue cylinder. From the distance, Ritsuko thought it would have been perfectly smooth, but Unit-02 was already starting to climb it meaning it had some handholds. What truly stole Ritsuko's breath and almost her mind was what was floating atop that pillar.

It appeared to be a collection of pulsating blocks that comprised a perfect circle. A near blinding light radiated out of it, more so when the sphere undulated outward and the blocks separated. That was the form chosen by their opponent, that of Kagutsuchi. It was funny how the light was warm, soft, and felt wonderful against the skin of the mortals that dare felt it. It was the light that people saw at the end of the tunnel, they just hoped it wasn't for them today.

X-X

Asuka didn't like the plan, didn't like the damn lego block floating ball spitting out light, and most of all did NOT like her current flavor of new LCL. Having made peace with Ritsuko's little sham to keep Shinji away from, horrifying enough, a trio of Naoko Akagi, Asuka wasn't angry at Shinji at the moment. Rei took that damn title of being the person Asuka was most upset at, stupid succubus not having a sandpaper tongue all the time…next time she'd win!

Setting down her little contribution to the war effort, Asuka nodded to Shinji and Rei as they did the same. "He's not moving…can he even see us?" she quipped as the trio moved closer to the center of the over three mile long circular platform. "Maybe this will be easier than expected?" she couldn't help but hope. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be pampered and loved, oh and lord her awesomeness over the peasants that ate at the restaurant she was going to make Shinji open.

"He can see you Kitty-kun," Urd's voice crackled over the intercom. "He can likely hear you too so you know what that means," the honeyed voice threatened. After a pause and a few hesitation stalled sounds Urd added, "He is likely going to tempt you. Tempt you back to Order, back to him."

Reading a rifle, Rei loaded a round into the chamber. "What could he possible offer us that would make us stop? He has threatened us with death over and over, and now it ends," Rei willed her beast down to pick up an elongated prog-knife that was now the equivalent of a short sword. "Today will be our day," she half smiled over the video feed at her fellow pilots as she strafed the pulsating ball.

Opting for two pistol like weapons, Shinji loaded his beasts empty shoulder cache with extra magazines. "Just like Rei-chan said. Nothing he could offer would make up for all the pain he put on us. Pain we didn't ask for or want, but was chosen for us," he slammed a magazine into the base and aimed. "He's bright…but I don't know how it can really hurt us though. This might be easier than expected?" though he didn't sound like he really believed that.

"CHILDREN OF MAN!" a voice aged yet viral echoed out from the sphere of bluish white. "LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS, SURRENDER TO YOUR MAKER!" the blocks pushed out letting even more of the blinding light seep out. "GIVE ME THE FALLEN, THE FAILED, AND RESTART THE TRIALS, OR THAT WHICH IS ALL WILL DESTROY YOU," a crackling of white energy bounced around the outer shell and flickered about.

Pulling back in her plug, Asuka snorted back and laughed hard. "Give you Urd and Metatron so we can die at the hands of your little tricks? I can't believe the collective human mind created such a foolish deity!" oh how Asuka wished the atheists were right about this however. She could feel the power all about them, that little lighting streak leapt off the charts she was reading. Easy fight, this was not going to be one. "At least Urd is sexy! What do you have? Look like a damn block of ice!" she lined up the positron rifle linked to one of Skuld's experimental batteries and loaded the only round for it.

Sensing the intent of its opponents, YHWH's form pulled in letting only the tiniest of light out. "YOU DARE RAISE ARMS AGIANST THAT WHICH IS I? FOOLISH CREATURE, YOU SHALL KNOW INFINITE SUFFERING!" the voice screamed, reverberating outward like a sonic boom.

"MISATO!" Shinji screamed turning back to see the five bystanders hunkered down behind a sphere of purple energy. "Urd, keep them safe while we deal with this, I don't think they'll be able to help after all," he nodded to Rei and Asuka. "Like WE planned, we do this our way," Shinji rushed to the right as Rei the left.

Through almost impossibly to decipher static, Ritsuko and Misato could be heard wishing them luck, and not to be stupid. A second and third sphere of energy erupted around them, blue and white, cut off the last communication as Mari and Metatron added to the protection.

Flipping back the last of the failsafe's, Asuka's heart was never as calm as it was now. This was it, the final battle, and she was trained, toned, and aching to kick the living shit out of something. "There's your answer, your high and might asshole!" she taunted as she fired the volley from the cannon. It took all her willpower to keep from toppling back from the force of the blast. Watching the beam of crackling plasma burst a hole through the sphere, Asuka saw that the inside was three layers deep of blocks then hollow, if you didn't count the ball of light.

"FOOLS!" the voice bellowed. Moments after the beam passed through his form, the blocks started to recollect and reform into the perfect sphere. Smaller pillars started erecting along its flawless curves shooting out pure energy of almighty power. "KNOW YOUR PLACE" the voice echoed through the whole platform.

Unloading both of his pistols into the side of the sphere, Shinji tossed the useless weapons over the side. "Pistols are too weak, going in with the prog-sword…why we never had this before Skuld-san I'll never know," Shinji charged in dodging the leaping and dancing blasts of unequivocal death. Slamming the weapon into the sphere's side, Shinji knocked more blocks off sending them off hovering to the side.

"The rifle does seem to work, but you are not the type for range," Rei mocked Asuka as she unloaded round after round into the side opposite Shinji. Taking few blocks off, but easily dodging the stray blast of energy, Rei continually side stepped, not staying still for more than a scant moment. "Vanilla is the best flavor, is it not?" Rei huffed as she broke into a run to reload.

Damn Wondergirl for keeping her flavor, Asuka seethed. She hated green tea flavored ice cream, but of course Shinji just had to love it. Throwing the smoldering rifle off the side, Asuka picked up a pair of elongated knifes and rushed in. "Don't give the fucker the chance to focus on any one of us! Distraction is the key!" she bellowed her orders to her team members who were honestly listening to her this time. "SHIT!" she cried out as a blast aimed right for her head nearly hit her, had she not dropped to the ground.

Willing the blocks to reform the outer shell, YHWH drew the pieces in tighter and tighter. "THE SCRATCHING OF INSECTS! YOU WILL FAIL! THIS WORLD WILL NOT ESCAPE!" he chorused in his holy voice of light and warmth. Spinning on its invisible axis, the sphere cracked along its vertical and horizontal sides, with the cross point facing Asuka's prone behemoth. "NOW ONE SHALL FALL!" it almost sounded to be gloating.

Rolling to her back, Asuka saw the sphere start to pull apart into four perfectly formed quarters. The light, it was beautiful and serine, so much so that it brought a tear to her eye that dissipated into the LCL. "No, not this way," she muttered knowing that she was going to be bathed in that glorious light and that would be the end of her. Funny how she wasn't upset for failing, but for being the first to fall, "See you on the other side." Closing her eyes, Asuka waited for at wondrous light to do what it would.

It didn't hit her, but Asuka did hear Shinji scream out in horrible pain.

"Do not die before your time, but know that I get the first round since you failed first," Rei mocked out angrily. Tossing her rifle over her back, Ayanami willed Unit-00 closer to the sphere and smashed her blade into the lower portion. "Get Shinji into your plug while I distract," Rei ordered.

Opening her eyes, Asuka saw the lower half of Unit-02 was utterly destroyed, the legs were gone, but the entry plug was sticking out. "I knew it was stupid to switch our EVA's," Asuka sniffed hard as she willed Unit-01 to pull Shinji's plug out of the downed Unit-02. "Yeah I know the bastard knew which pilot was originally chosen for which unit, but damn I should have expected you'd ruin my baby," she ejected her plug and opened it long enough for Shinji to jump in off her Unit's hand.

"You shouldn't be complaining, I pushed you out of the way, AND I took the hit," Shinji tried sounding chipper as he saddled up behind Asuka. When Asuka floated just far enough out of the seat, he understood what she was wanting and took the seat so she could sit on him. "Comfortable?" he teased and kissed her cheek.

Sparing a moment to pat Shinji's cheek, Asuka couldn't resist, "Not a fan of rubber, but I've more important things on my mind than your sweet ass. Round two!" Willing Unit-01 back on its feet, Asuka rushed to the pile of weapons. "This bastard of yours is responding a lot better now with you in it, cheating little monkey," she quipped to herself as she restocked her blades.

Wrapping his arms around Asuka's waist, keeping her from bouncing around, Shinji closed his eyes. "Skuld-san said something about how the higher our sync gets the better the units get. Maybe with more than one of us in the plug it combines our scores?" he offered as he put his whole faith in Asuka's prowess.

Finding a tasty looking blade, what looked like an axe, Asuka ran Unit-01's finger down it. "Oh this is nice, that mecha-freak has good taste in weapons! Ayanami are you doing alright?" Asuka asked rejoining the fray. She could see Unit-00 being pushed back against the edge of the platform as the power to power the earth for weeks was shot at the Blue monstrosity.

"Talk later, help now," Rei's pained voice answered the question. Diving just a scant few meters above the blast, Rei screamed in pain as her unit's foot was disintegrated by the blast. Rolling to the ground, she un-shouldered her rifle and proceeded to fire, knocking off blocks on the lower portion. "Downed, limited mobility, keep your plug out for a moment," Rei's pensive, neigh fearful face looked at them.

Getting a sense of what Rei was going to do, Asuka again willed her lover's unit to rush closer to the battle. "Just get your ass in here before it blows, I will NOT win this way. I'm going to beat you fair and square," Asuka had, despite herself, come to enjoy her rivalry with Rei, and to win over the damn albino due to death was not an option!

"She's not going to…but she could get hurt flying over here!" Shinji yelped as he finally understood what his friends were plotting.

Again drawing into quarters, the sphere targeted the second of its downed pray. "ALL IS AS IT SHOULD BE!" the heavenly voice sang as a tiny white cylinder erupted from its victim's neck. A tiny winged hellspawn flew out, no matter, the real threat was to be destroyed. Then Unit-00 exploded in an atrocious cross shaped explosion. Blocks few in every direction leaving the ball of light exposed a few precious moments.

"So nice of you to join us, sorry all the chairs are taken however," Asuka chided as she hit the buttons to pull the plug back into Unit-01's body. This wasn't going well, not at all. They had only been fighting for little over ten minutes and already Unit-00 and 02 were down. Sure Unit-01 was handling at speeds that were beyond human comprehension, but she could see that horrible light already being obscured.

No longer was the form that of a circle, it was a face, a face Urd and Metatron knew all to well. The floating blocks formed the shape of YHWH's face, and it didn't look happy, it didn't look benevolent, it was angry. Round three was starting, and it took all three pilots concentrating to keep away from the searing blasts of concentrated death from landing home. They were fast enough to avoid, fast enough to attack and knock those blocks out of alignment, but how long could they last…could they outlast it?

X-X

Listening to his phone ringing, Touji stood by the window in his room in his boxers. It was well past noon, yet it was still as dark as midnight. Well except for the horizon in the west, but that light wasn't sunlight. Up until this morning, he could look out his window and everything looked the same except for that spot on the sun, unfortunately today was different. "Come on Ken, pick up," he muttered and rubbed his left foot against his right thigh.

Checking over his shoulder he could see Haruhi still sleeping, girl was a damn heavy and late sleeper apparently. The very long night of experimentation didn't help much he bet, girl was all about new things. Wasn't it the guy who was supposed to be all about trying out odd things? Well Haruhi not only challenged that notion, she bent it over her knee and spanked the hell out of…like she did Touji.

Finally after roughly twenty rings a tired Kensuke Aida answered his phone. "Touji, why are you calling me so damn early? The sun isn't even up yet and I was up all night going over this data with Yuki-chan," he half spoke and half yawned. "You finally going to try take things further with Suzumiya and want some of my condoms?" he giggled a bit as his brain started booting up.

"For starters you're too late, and no I won't go into details and two its past one o'clock," Touji pulled his curtains back and took a look down the street. Looters were attacking the shopping district and a few small fires could be seen. Leave it to humanity to waste what precious time it had left stealing items they couldn't use. "Second, go to your porch and look out west. Tell me what you see," he pulled the curtains shut and used his phone as a light out of the room. Waking Haruhi would either have he pissed off or wanting to start up where the left off, and Touji wasn't sure what was worse at the moment.

Muttering and swearing over the phone, Kensuke either did what Touji asked or did a great job of masking it. When he did deem it time to talk, "Holy fuck, what the hell is going on out here? I can see smoke, the clocks prove you've not gone crazy, and is that damn Zordon out in the ocean or is that the brightest searchlight ever?"

Leave it to Kensuke to tag the one thing he had actually been hoping for. It was a dumb and pointless hope, but Touji had wanted everything to be a dream or delusion brought upon by bedding a demigod. "I don't know what it is, but I bet it's tied to the darkness," he stood outside Mari's room and took a deep breath. "Yuki still over there? She is, isn't she?" he asked as he rapt his knuckles against the door.

More jostling and ruffling sounds were heard, the ding of a microwave, and finally a pleasant sigh. "Coffee is a godsend, man, a godsend," Kensuke breathed deeply into the receiver. "And yes, Yuki-chan is over here. All that stuff she told us about Haruhi and whatever higher intelligence was supporting her…its all going to shit right now. And man, I hardly believe it but she looks a little scared, which means she's terrified," Kensuke slurped his coffee after his little confession. "Think they're over at whatever that light is?" he added.

"As much as I hate to believe it, yeah, I bet more than just those crazy three are," Touji's head connected with Mari's door. No answer, not that he really expected one. It was something he had come to expect after calling Shinji before Kensuke and getting no answer. "They never answered their phone when I called. Nerv isn't saying anything but I'm sure this is something they're dealing with," he gripped Mari's door handle and stalled.

Ever one to push Touji's buttons, Kensuke just had to open his mouth and force things to a point. "How is Mari-chan handling all of this? I bet she's all freaked out about Shin-man, hell she even seems to like Ayanami and the Devil," Kensuke's voice was distorted again by the sounds from his home. "No Yuki-chan its just Touji, hold on I'll ask him. Yuki wants to know if Suzumiya is still at your place," he didn't sound happy to ask.

Opening the door to Mari's room, Touji expected one of two things. One he knew before opening, the other he hoped for. It wasn't what he hoped for however. No worried Mari was clutching her pillow and gazing out the window, no Mari greeted him at all. Her room, as loath as he was to accept it, was empty. "Yeah, Haruhi's still sleeping, girl can sleep through a bomb I bet. As for Mari, she's not here. Somehow I bet she's either at Nerv or with him," oddly Touji was ok with it.

"Yuki wants you to check on Haruhi, says the last thing she got before losing contact all together said to keep a close eye on her at this point in time," Kensuke's sullen voice matched Touji's. After a good sniff and a hic, "You're taking this news about Mari-chan well. Would have expected you to fly off the handle like you normally do."

Any other day, yeah Touji would have been livid with his foolish younger twin, but not today. "She's doing what she thinks is best, and that light outside makes me want to do the same. And that means I want to be with Haruhi, crazy as she is, I want to stay right here with her and wait for whatever is going to happen. Crazy shit as it is, I'm just gonna sit in my bed with her and watch that fucking window," he was already making his way back to his room.

More ruffling, static, and finally Yuki's demure and emotionless voice graced Touji's ear. "This could be Suzumiya's transcendence, watch her, be there, as her chosen you might augment what happens," with that cryptic comment, Yuki hung up the phone.

"Girl talks like Ayanami I swear," Touji looked at his phone before dropping it to the floor. If anybody else was going to call, to hell with them he wasn't answering. Opening his door again, Touji found Haruhi exactly as he left her, except for one thing.

She was exuding a pale blue light, not to different from the one on horizon.

No matter, Touji was already used to her craziness so what was another thing. Climbing back into bed, pulling the sheet up to his neck, he just watched Haruhi sleep. "Never suspected this would be how it would end, but I can think of worse ways," he smiled and ran his hand against Haruhi's cheek. She let out an annoyed sound and turned over, just what Touji expected.

Like a lot of other people, Makoto and Yui, Kaji and Hiroko, and soon to follow Yuki and Kensuke, Touji just wanted to be with the one he cared for whenever what was to come came. He put his faith in those insane pilots he'd come to respect, but never say to their faces, and he wouldn't judge them if they failed. Hell he suspected he'd never even know if they failed unless they met each other in the afterlife.

Touji's eyes were just coming to a rest, sleep just on the horizon when he was rattled back to full consciousness when he heard a voice booming in the sky.

"ENOUGH!"

Haruhi slept through it.

X-X

Bracing himself against the seat, Asuka and Rei clinging to his arms as Unit-01 fell to the ground, Shinji's head was rattled. Things seemed to have been going fairly well for them, once they all were in the same plug. Sure they had to swap out as one got tired, but they had the impression they were making headway against that damned block-face. For three hours they fought, swapping out batteries and ammo whenever the bastard recovered from one of its larger attacks.

Asuka was more keen on using the bladed weapons, Rei was more range oriented, and Shinji opted to remain doing whatever the previous girl was doing. The only thing he noticed that caused him to pause was a beam of light was focused on Unit-02's downed form. When their opponent bellowed out 'ENOUGH' however, things changed instantly. A sphere of light erupted out at speeds Shinji couldn't have avoided. The moment the light waved over them, Unit-01 fell.

"What the hell was that? Get us back up before that fucker hits us, Shinji!" Asuka slammed her fists against the dead console. Turning to the other two pilots, Asuka's entire body was trembling uncontrollably. "Piece of shit stupid unavoidable crap! What do we do now? Can…can we start it back up?" she already sounded broken.

Opening the hatch, the ice-creamed flavored new batch of LCL spilled out onto the ground. Helping Rei and Asuka out of the plug, Shinji's body was cold and empty. Absentmindedly he rubbed at the ring under the plastic of his suit. Skuld told him enough about it that he thought he could use it, but was it even something to consider?

Grabbing Shinji's hand, Rei gave a mighty tug and freed the lad from the downed mech. "We have lost, but we are not dead. What does this mean?" Rei turned her attention to the approaching crew. Heading towards her spectator comrades, Rei wrapped an arm around Asuka's side to keep the girl from falling over due to exhaustion. "Urd-sama, what happened, what will happen?" she finally asked once they all got close enough to hear over the increasing winds.

Hunched over, breathing heavily, Skuld's fists were clenched tight. "Damn it! I should have anticipated this! He studied the downed unit and found a way to hack Unit-01! I should have altered them so it wasn't possible! DAMN IT!" Skuld threw her wrench at the ground and it bounced off with a metallic titter.

Turning his back to his female friends/lovers, Shinji had to look through his fingers at the ball of light. "It's not your fault Skuld-san. But is he going to either kill us now or…punish us?" Shinji swallowed hard at the prospect. He'd fair the best he suspected. Watching the face melt back into the ball form, it pulsated once then started growing smaller and smaller. "C-can we kill him if he takes human form?" Shinji's hand again went to the cold band against his skin.

Rubbing at the gooseflesh on her arm, Urd just shook her head and paled deeply. "Just like Metatron and myself, taking on human form does have its weaknesses. But, Shin-baby, I don't think…we CAN'T help. I'm…I'm having hard enough time standing now. But we can…can kill you all now if you want," Urd shared a knowing look with Metatron and nodded.

Putting her hands on Misato's shoulders, Metatron smiled weakly. "We discussed it already. Before he can take on a more human form, we can spare you the pain he'd inflict upon you. Make it swift and painless," a moment later Metatron had her flaming blade in hand, though the magnificence was diminished. "Yes or no, you have no time to think," she found Rei and Asuka gazing desperately at her.

"I will not take the coward's way out. I wish to remain alive as long as…" Rei's voice went limp as she fell to her knees. "S-Shinji," she cried out weakly as she forced herself to resist toppling over. Time was up, and even the option of cowardice was taken from all of them. Time to owe up.

Joining all the others, save Mari, on the ground, Shinji witnessed the final transformation from sphere to man. "Oh…no," he muttered as their opponent took form. The wounds the Eva's delivered didn't show as blood smears, no YWHW's body emitted light over liquid. Shinji felt that coldness turn to sickness and the need to vomit as the form became clearer. It was a man, roughly six feet in size, totally nude, with long shaggy white hair, and a disgusting parody of the male anatomy that was more club like than possible as waggled a good foot and a half from its base.

"Children of man, you have failed. And as such punishment need be given," YWHW's voice was soft and gentle despite the truth known about him. "Metatron, my beloved pet, how low you have become," YWHW walked past the immobile Shinji to the equally paralyzed Metatron. "Being defiled by a mere human, your beauty tainted. We should destroy you first, but before that your place must be known," YWHW roughly grabbed Metatron by the cheek and forced his tongue deep into her prone mouth.

Rushing against the pillar of Order, Mari knocked Metatron to the ground. "Y-Y-You shouldn't do that! Metatron-san doesn't want you too…she loves Shinji-sama!" Mari's demure command would have had more power had Mari not been ghostly white. "P-Please leave, K-Kami-sama is supposed to be good and kind…not this," Mari helped Metatron back to a seated position and cleaned the saliva off her face.

Mari could move! Shinji, thinking fast, came up with his plan. It wasn't going to save them, no, they were doomed. BUT, maybe, just maybe he could cut the victory celebration painfully short. "BASTARD! Don't you tough my woman! She's mine and MINE alone," Shinji summed every nuance of courage he had. Funny, it was easy to be courageous when you knew you were doomed.

Spinning around on the balls of his feet, his monstrous member swaying like some perverted vine, YWHW smiled softly at the human. "Child of man, you claim to own that which was never yours. Her body is my temple, as she was created for. As the center of this…trope of bodies soon to be mine…you will be allowed to watch. Watch as I take them, break them, and dispose of the traitors to Order. Then after the last is gone, you will watch it all over again, and again, until your mind is gone," he strolled over to Shinji and lightly patted his cheek. "Urd, I will begin with you. We lost the chance at your sister, but two of the three fates is not bad," spinning back from Shinji, he sneered evilly before he did.

Standing between Urd and YWHW, Mari held her hands out to ward off the encroachment. "I-I'll have to hurt you if you keep on threatening us," Mari turned and nodded at the fallen women. Skuld's teeth were gritted but said nothing while Misato and Ritsuko had there face against the ground almost unable to breathe. "Please just let us go and no h-harm will come to you," Mari nodded hopefully.

YWHW's open palmed slap sent Mari spiraling into Misato and Asuka. "How you can move against my command I will later uncover. But speak not again or I shall find another use for that orifice," YWHW threatened as he scooped Urd off the ground. "Nothing to say my dear?" he smirked and lay her floating in the air.

Spitting in his face, Urd couldn't help but be defiant, "Even with that fucking thing of yours, Shinji's a better lay that you'll ever be." Her face contorted into pain as her captor gave her face a hard squeeze and tore her top to shreds. "What no foreplay?" Urd spat out blood.

"Mari help me move!" Shinji cried out no longer able to watch this anymore. It was time to act, time to do whatever he could to stop this madness. Be hurt yes, be hurt a lot…well that too, but he had to act it all out. Finding Mari shaking her head no, he shook his yes once, and he felt his limbs go lax. Flexing his arms, Shinji found himself smiling at the sheer audacity of his little strategy. "Thanks Mari-chan, thank you," he started running for the affront to justice.

"SHINJI-KUN! Don't do anything stupid!" Misato yelled as she rolled onto her back to get a view of the situation. "Don't make this harder for us!" she begged.

"BAKA!/Shinji-sama!" Rei and Asuka yelled in perfect harmony as Ritsuko just grunted and spat out unable to join the rally call.

As he ran, Shinji saw that Mari was focusing so hard on him to keep him moving, he had only one shot at this. "Urd is MY woman too! They're all mine! I'm all theirs!" Shinji shouted and grabbed YWHW's shoulder and pulled back hard. Taking a step back, more to avoid the gliding member that nearly hit his legs, Shinji pulled back and punched as hard as he could.

His face not moving in the slightest with Shinji's punch, YWHW merely chuckled. "You raise your fist against that which is I? You are but an insect before a storm," he backhanded Shinji sending the lad flying.

Ok, time to test this ring out, Shinji ventured. His body was aflame with pain, likely broken ribs and destroyed organs. Forcing his mind to calm, he willed the ring to grant him the power to heal his innards. The pain subsided! He had a chance. Getting back to his feet, not surprised to see his opponents back, "Is that ALL you have? Asuka hits me harder in her sleep!"

Growling low, his hands dangerously high on Urd's now naked hip, muttered, "We grow tired of this. Silence or I shall break you to the point of nothingness. Watch or die." Turning back to the frail human, his own wounds at the hands of the beasts were still flowing out light.

The answer Shinji gave was another weak punch to YWHW's face. "I'll, we'll never surrender to you! You were created by us! You should SERVE us, not the other way around," Shinji found his sense of mind draining. He was going insane! Nothing else could account for it. Punching again and again, "Why did it have to be like this?"

Pulling back both of his arms, YWHW proceeded to lay the beat down on the young Ikari. "It is as it should be! We are Order! We are the focal point of all existence!" he said simply as he picked Shinji off the ground by the neck and held him. "What would a man know of the true nature of creation?" he asked simply.

"Shinji stop this!" Misato screamed.

Urd cried out, "No more! It's not worth it!"

"Shinji-sama" both Rei and Mari whimpered.

"FUCKING KILL YOU!" was eloquently added by Asuka.

Ritsuko's eyes came into clear focus as a tear fell, "Stupid man."

It was time, Shinji knew it. He was close enough now, he could feel the heat from that accursed member against his hand. Giving all those lovely faces on last look, he would spare them the pain of knowing what it felt like. ""I know it takes two…and I'm taking yours," Shinji smirked through the pain and grabbed a hold of that club like phallus.

Willing the ring to bestow upon him all the power it could, Shinji's body was encased in a golden light. Pulling at the base of YWHW's infernal willy, he felt nothing happening, no change. Willing more power, he pleaded for it to take all that it needed to do the job! Power coursed through his body, but at the same time he could feel the advanced aging. He had to hurry, pulling harder, harder, HARDER! He willed all his life for this one moment.

And as YWHW drew back and slammed his fist into Shinji's chest, a wet tearing accompanied Shinji's flying body. Using the last of his strength he willed that damn ring fix his shattered insides as he fell and rolled to the ground. Opening his eyes, a dark ring rapped around his vision, but he could see well enough. "L-l-lost something?" Shinji felt Asuka would have wanted him to say it as he lifted the full heft of YWHW's manhood in his hand.

Letting out an inhuman scream of rage and pain, YWHW stumbled and shambled back and forth. Glorious white light streamed from between his legs at the source of Shinji's wound. "This changes NOTHING!" he roared and stomped closer to Shinji. "You robbed me of my price here, but you all still die!" he deeply wounded entity declared as he stood over Shinji's body. "Wretch," was the last thing YWHW said before…

Then his neck was snapped like a dry twig by the one thing he hadn't counted on.

Holding the body above Shinji for a moment, Lilith's mournful smile filled the boy's whole world. "You gave me the chance I needed, my granddaughter's man. Alone I could not have done this, but distracted…weakened," she dropped the body to the ground and lifted Shinji's tiny and dried out husk of a body.

So tired, he was so very tired, but Shinji found himself happy! "I…h-h-hoped…y-ou'd," he couldn't finish as the sirens of sleep were too great. His body, aged to into its hundreds was to worn out to continue.

X-X

Emptiness, a sense of profound and utter hopelessness pervaded every fiber of Urd's being. Staring at the shallow rise and fall of Shinji's chest through the window to his hospital room, she had never felt so powerless than she did then. They had won, but the cost was going to be high for her at least. His body was going to just give out in a day or so, or so the doctors told Misato and her. And the real kick to the soul was that two days before she could have snapped her fingers and fixed him up.

"I can't believe you can't do a damn thing for him, that any of you fucking 'ethereal' or 'magical' bitches can't do a thing for him," Misato huffed as she pressed her forehead against the glass. Still wearing the clothing she had the day before during the battle, Misato hadn't left the hospital let alone the window since Shinji had been admitted. They didn't use Shinji's real name, no, no reason to freak the normals out. Whirling about and grabbing collar of Urd's shirt screeched, "How can NONE of you have any power left to heal him!"

Having her limitations thrown in her face was NOT making Urd happy or accepting of reality. "Our powers have limits, Misato! We've not unlimited use of our abilities, think of us more like…batteries. And due to that damn fight we exhausted them alright?" she tried not to sound angry but it was damn hard. Pacing about the small hallway, a nice sum of money kept them secluded from the general population. "Metatron, Skuld, and I spent mine keeping us safe during the battle, Mari almost passed out from making Shinji move against the bastards divine will, and grandma…well snapping his neck while looking easy took more power than I can even think of," Urd stalled and that chill wormed its way into her stomach again.

The soft clicking of boot on ceramic announced the new arrival long before he clapped gently. "A victory. I've long thought this day impossible. Honestly didn't expect that boy to pull through, why I gave him this," Louis waved the Lexicon in his right hand. "Gave it to him so he'd have some fun before this world failed. Boy is my face red now," he chuckled lightly and rapped his fingers against the glass. "He's helped score a decisive victory for us, with this universe we finally have a staging point outside of His vision," he spun and leaned against the glass.

Urd's heart leapt in her chest, somehow Lucifer was able to get through the receding barrier! She had written off other demonic/holy aid as the sun was only starting to slowly regain its shine and that still locked travel. "Lucifer-sama, you…how did you get here? C-can you heal him, you can can't you?" it was to deliriously possible to be true. Lucifer could undo the damage Shinji caused with that damned ring, and all would be good.

A smile, thin and vile, graced his handsome face. "Sorry Urd-kun, but I'm just here to reclaim the Lexicon. It was the boy's until his death and well…that's not far off. I make it a point to not directly influence mankind," he propelled himself off the wall and draped an arm around Misato's shoulder. "You reconsider my offer from back in the elevator? You are quite the fine woman," he gave Misato a good look over.

Anger, white hot and insanity inducing blinded Urd to rational thought. "How the hell can you say that? Lilith wouldn't have defeated the True Enemy without Shinji's interaction! He distracted and weakened him just enough for her to give you this world. How can you let him just die!" Urd stormed over to the leader of Chaos and smacked him as hard as her deflated powers could provide. It was a joke, he was making a very bad joke at the wrong time.

Pinching his arm off her, Misato hid behind Urd and snatched the Lexicon from Louis's hand. "This? You came back for this stupid thing and you have the audacity to try and get me in the sack while you let the man I love die?" Misato's voice warbled with a delicious combination of sadness, rage, and confusion. "Ho-how can you say you don't influence directly but you gave him this?" she waggled the damn book over Urd's shoulder.

Showing no sign of pain or remorse, Louis just put his hands up in the air and let out a low whistle. "Lot of souls desire that book, only one in all of existence. And I like the kid, I really do, but its just one of my rules," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked. "And how can I not try to score with such a pretty young woman like yourself," he gave her another full body glance.

Ripping the Lexicon from Misato's hands, Urd's over taxed brain was well past its breaking point. "Why! Why must we be made to suffer after giving you exactly what you wanted! What was it all for then!" she felt an overwhelming desire to tear the damn thing into tiny pieces and burn them to ash. Catching Lucifer still eye humping Misato, Urd's suicide switch was flipped, "STOP EYE HUMPING MY FRIEND! Just because we de-ag…"

Misato and Urd turned to one another as the Lexicon fell to the floor. In all their sadness, regret, and confusion they forgot one of the simplest solutions to their problem that they already used. The ritual they used to bring about Misato's younger age could be used on Shinji! They'd have to start off easy, mostly dreams and nocturnal emissions, but eventually…

Already walking back down the hallway, Louis had one hand up waving at the women. "And this is why I let people fix their own problems. You feel a lot better about it when you do it yourself. I just felt the need to remind you. And, honestly, I was hoping I could get a reward from either of you…or both if you were willing, but I guess that isn't possible," he vanished as he hit the end of the corridor his words whispered on a phantom wind.

"Why didn't you think of that?" both women asked as they moved to pick up the fallen book. After a quick tug of war over who got to be the woman to flip through the blessed thing to find the ritual again, Urd won after a hip bump sent Misato to the ground.

Riffling through the pages, Urd felt that coldness already replaced with ecstasy. "Lucifer-sama can be a bastard at times, but he can be right too," Urd stated through her hyperventilation. Her body coursed with excitement as she found the page. Oh yes, this was going to be quite the victory celebration after all. She had tricked the Rei's into slumber, and Asuka had been given a sedative to keep her from destroying things, so until they woke up…

"You can't tell Metatron or Akagi about this or we'll not get all that we want," Urd had already magiced off her clothing and was reaching for the door. "That is, unless you don't think the two of use can bring him back to the proper age alone," Urd stopped and turned to see Misato in the process of pulling off her clothing. Finding Misato was thinking just like her, Urd nodded, "Good girl."

Together Misato and Urd knocked a good forty years back onto Shinji's life, bringing him back to consciousness and full enjoyment, before Metatron stumbled upon them. Asuka was next to find the little love in, and physically threw Misato off Shinji and into Urd's arms before claiming her reward for time served. Ritsuko and Rei came next, and after a heated battle of rock-paper-scissors it was decided that Ritsuko was evil and cheated, but well…she was already healing Shinji so Rei was left to wait.

After the love-in ended at the hospital, Shinji again returned to his proper age, the trope returned to their apartment to continue the party. A full two days of just food, fun, and frivolity insured as the sun regained its brightness. Then it was life as normal for them all. School for the pilots, Nerv for the adults, and the random insanity of magic, sex, and love afterward.

With the money stolen from Seele, it wasn't that they needed to work, but it kept the days from being to boring. That was until the Children graduated from high school. Asuka and the Rei's continued into University while Shinji did in fact open a restaurant. Urd took the first waitress position and Metatron the second. Their visual appeal alone made the place successful, accompanied by Shinji's cooking it was a smash hit. A shocker came in the form of Tina Foster applying for a job, she was accepted as a waitress…and later as another bed partner.

They had fights, all of them, it was only natural. But in the end, the whole group did stay together. On a rare occasion one would leave for a while to see the world, but they always came back, knowing it was where they truly belonged. On more than one occasion a demon or angel would come, but they left without to much fuss, some times they did share a bit of horizontal time with one of the group, but that was hardly unexpected. Life was good, and for all the effort that it took to get it, it was well deserved.

The End

X-X

Notes

Yeah happy ending, but man I love happy endings at times. I know some of you will call foul for ending it here, but seriously…they fought God, what could top that? I could have padded it out with pointlessness but I rather not. Sure the story started as a way for me to get better with lemons/limes, but I find a good story helps accentuate them. Give reasons to the lust so to speak. So I found that without a 'good' reason to continue it was time to end this.

I've ideas for a new multi-cross over like this story…aka heavy lime content… featuring Eva/Kanokon/Omamori Himari…maybe another one or two sources as well. So don't fret about the end of this story.

As stated many times before the end is only the beginning.

As a little omake here is a list of the anime/manga involved in this story

Eva –duh

Oh! My Goddess – Urd/Skuld/Belldandy

Bible Black – Takashiro

Ai Yori Aoshi – Tina Foster

Shin Megami Tensai; Nocturne – Louis Cypher/ YWHW/Metatron to a small degree (oh and if you wanna SEE what the ball thing looked like, look up SMT3 Kagutsuchi battle on youtube)

The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi – Haruhi/Yuki

Various others for just name references

I borrowed a lot of concepts from Shin Megami such as the Order/Chaos concept, YWHY eating words and being a massive overpowered dick. Great games, highly recommended.

I want to give a big THANK YOU to all you readers who stuck with this thing for well over 300 pages of oddity and ramblings. Your reviews, ideas, suggestions helped me steer this monster on more than one occasion. I forget who, sorry, but one of you sent me the manuscript for WildSurges and that was hella fun and useful so a special kudos to you. And if you're still reading my work feel free to pop me a message if you want a particular show/girl/idea in an upcoming story and I'll see if I can't work it in.

Thanks again everybody. I didn't get nearly as many lemons/limes as I wanted to write, but I feel the story was more success than failure.

And with that…

Later

Mercaba


End file.
